Should I believe in Destiny?
by Patpat
Summary: Après avoir tué Kitazawa, Eiri n’est pas retourné au Japon. Il semble enfin avoir trouvé le bonheur après de Shindou Shuuichi. Mais ce bonheur dureratil alors que l'ombre de leur passé respectif plane sur leur relation ? UA, lemons, Darkfic
1. Premier jour, premières rencontres

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Source :** Gravitation

**Paring : **Yûki Eiri / Shindô Shûichi (comme d'hab, quoi…)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas. Ils sont à Maki Murakami. Mais l'histoire est à moi ainsi que le personnage de Sean Hatcher (puis quelques autres qui apparaîtront plus tard).

**Résumé :** Après avoir tué Kitazawa, Eiri n'est pas retourné au Japon et a même coupé les ponts avec sa famille. Il est devenu prof à l'Université de New York. Sa petite vie tranquille est bouleversée lorsqu'il s'éprend d'un jeune étudiant nouvellement arrivé du Japon, Shindô Shûichi. Comment tout cela va-t-il évoluer pour ce Yûki devenu japanophobe et même homophobe ?... UA.

**Notes :** Ohayo ! Voilà il est 3h26 du matin alors que je commence à recopier ce chapitre que j'avais écris depuis quelques semaines déjà. Cette fanfiction me tient vraiment à cœur, allez savoir pourquoi… Sans doutes parce qu'il s'agit encore d'un amour interdit, et pas seulement parce qu'il s'agit d'homosexualité. Vous allez vite découvrir pourquoi. Pour ceux et celles qui aiment voir notre Yûki sadique et un Shûichi un brin rebelle, vous allez être servis, du moins au début. Si cette fic est classée drama, je tiens à vous rassurer, personne ne meurt… Du moins pas pour l'instant (hihi !). Bon j'arrête où je vais tout vous raconter. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser d'avance pour l'éventuelle irrégularité de mes envois de chapitres car voyez-vous j'ai déjà quelques fanfictions en cours. De plus, je vous ai promis une suite à « Ze veux un bébé » qui est aussi en cours d'écriture (j'en suis au deuxième chapitre…). Bien, bonne lecture et à tout à l'heure pour la note de fin…

_Pensées en italique_ **Dialogues en gras.**

_**Chapitre 1 : Premier jour, premières rencontres.**_

_Quel horrible temps_, se lamenta intérieurement Shindô Shûichi, en se rendant au bâtiment administratif du Campus de l'université de New York. Il venait d'arriver aux Etats-Unis. La veille, il avait débarqué sur le sol américain, et comme sa chambre d'étudiant ne serait libérée qu'aujourd'hui, il avait dû passer la nuit à l'hôtel. Après avoir annoncé son arrivée au bureau des inscriptions et confirmé le choix de ses cours pour le semestre à venir, il pourrait emménager dans son nouveau chez lui. Le campus était gigantesque et heureusement pour lui, il y avait de nombreux panneaux indicateurs, alors il n'eut pas trop de mal à trouver son chemin. En effet, son anglais étant encore (mais plus pour longtemps, il espérait) assez limité, il préférait éviter de se ridiculiser en demandant son chemin. Pourtant, on était quand même déjà loin du Shûichi nul en anglais ; depuis qu'il avait obtenu sa bourse après avoir réussi ses examens de justesse, il avait passé son temps à travailler son anglais. Il comprenait très bien cette langue désormais, la maîtrisait à peu près à l'écrit mais avait encore quelques difficultés à l'oral (Note de Pat : un peu comme moi sauf que je maîtrise aussi l'écrit !). Il s'était donné tout ce mal dans le seul but de quitter le Japon : là-bas, son meilleur ami, Nakano Hiroshi, avait intégré l'université nationale de médecine. Sur le coup, Shûichi avait perçu cela comme une trahison puisque ensemble, ils s'étaient jurés de devenir musiciens professionnels. Hiro avait un jeu de guitare unique et on avait souvent dit à Shûichi qu'il avait une voix merveilleuse, mais malgré tout, Hiro avait renoncé à ce rêve pour réaliser celui de ses parents : devenir médecin. Alors, le jeune Shindô s'était dit que lui aussi devait prendre sa vie en main.

Il arriva bientôt au bâtiment administratif et dû rejoindre la looooongue file d'attente qui patientait devant le bureau des inscriptions. Heureusement, ça avançait relativement vite et ce ne fut QUE au bout de 1h45 qu'il put passer devant la secrétaire. De prime à bord, elle avait l'air du prototype de la parfaite fonctionnaire, c'est-à-dire peu avenante, voir même un peu sèche.

**Bonjour…** dit Shûichi.

**Bonjour**, répondit froidement la femme sans lui accorder le moindre regard. **Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?**

**Je suis un étudiant étranger, je m'appelle Shindô Shûichi : je viens du Japon. On m'a demandé de passer annoncer mon arrivée et confirmer mon orientation**, expliqua le jeune homme dans un anglais quasi-parfait (avec le temps qu'il avait passé à attendre il avait eut le temps de préparer ce qu'il dirait).

Sans lui accorder la moindre réelle attention, la vieille secrétaire cachée derrières ses lunettes à la monture affreusement voyante, sous sa mise en plie choucrotée dont la coloration cuivrée virait dangereusement au violet commença à chercher sur son ordinateur en marmonnant :

**Sushi Chinois… Chinois…**

_Pourquoi elle parle de sushis chinois ? C'est japonais le sushi, d'abord !_

**Désolée mon garçon, tu n'es pas sur la liste des inscrits, **annonça-t-elle sans même lever les yeux vers lui.

**Vous n'avez pas dû bien regarder madame, car je--**

**Je te dis comment faire ton boulot, petit ? Non ! Alors au suivant !**

Tandis que le jeune homme juste derrière Shûichi dans la file s'avançait pour prendre son tour, le japonais tira de la poche arrière de son Jean's une enveloppe pliée en trois et la plaqua sur le comptoir derrière lequel la secrétaire et son vieil ordinateur pourri (genre 10Go, Windows 95, 256 Mo Ram et à peine 1Ghz de puissance… le dinosaure quoi !) se tenaient.

**Si j'étais pas inscrit, pourquoi j'aurais reçu ce courrier m'annonçant la confirmation de mon inscription et de ma bourse d'étude à la section « Art et Musique de l'Université de New York » !** s'agaça le jeune homme.

Pour la première fois il sembla avoir capté l'attention de la femme qui jusqu'alors lui était restée indifférente. Elle leva les yeux vers lui puis les posa sur la lettre. Elle s'en saisit, l'ouvrit et la lut en moins de 10 secondes.

**Mmh… En effet, vous êtes inscrit…**

**C'est bien ce que je vous disais !** répliqua Shûichi, tentant de garder son sang froid.

**Mais si vous m'aviez donné votre VRAI nom, j'aurais trouvé tout de suite ! **rétorqua la vieille, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

**Comment ça ?**

**Tu t'appelles Shindô Shûichi et toi tu m'as dit Chinois Sushi…**

**N'importe quoi ! C'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes sourde comme un pot !**

**Quoi !**

**Vous voyez bien ! Sourde comme un pot !**

**Ola ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?** intervint un homme, surgissant derrière la secrétaire.

**Ce jeune homme me fait des difficultés, Mr Smith**, répondit celle-ci, avec une douceur hypocrite.

**C'est faux !** se défendit Shûichi. **Elle m'accuse de lui avoir menti sur mon identité…**

L'homme prit la lettre et la parcourut à son tour avant de sourire.

**Oh ! Konnichi wa, Shindô Shûichi-san ! **lança-t-il d'un ton avenant. **Je suis Mr Smith (**1**), l'adjoint de Mr Kirk (**2**), le doyen. Soyez le bienvenue à New York !**

**Euh… Merci…**répondit Shûichi, quelque peu confus par ce soudain changement d'attitude à son égard.

Mr Smith se tourna vers la secrétaire et lui ordonna :

**Veuillez traiter ce jeune homme avec davantage de considération, s'il vous plait. Il a fait un long voyage pour étudier dans les meilleures conditions, pas pour être accueilli aussi sèchement ! Faites honneur à notre établissement.**

La vieille acquiesça tandis que l'homme repartait après avoir adressé un dernier salut

en une jolie courbette à un Shûichi tout décontenancé par l'efficacité de ce « Mr Smith ».

**Bien, Mr Shindô. Voilà, votre arrivée ici est validée. A compter de maintenant, vous êtes un étudiant de cette faculté. Cependant, il vous faut un minimum de trois matières**, dit la secrétaire d'un ton largement moins agressif. **Vous n'avez choisi que « Musique et Chant » et « Anglais Appliqué ». Etant donné votre cursus, vous n'avez le choix qu'entre « Danse classique », « Sculpture sur poterie et Macramé » (**3**) et « Littérature moderne ».**

_Quel choix cornélien… Hum… Moi en tutu… Moi en train de tripoter de la glaise et de faire mumuse avec des ficelles…Moi, tranquillement assis avec mon café et mon petit pain au lait à écouter un prof parler…_ pensa Shûichi avec ironie._ Je préfère écouter un vieux con nous parler du dernier Best-seller de Stephen King _(Note de Pat : c'est à peut près le seul auteur américain qu'il connaisse ;p)_. Et avec un peu de chance, ça me permettra d'améliorer mais paroles pour mes chansons…_

**Je vais prendre la littérature moderne alors**, annonça-t-il.

**Bien, je vous imprime votre emploi du temps, et voilà votre carte d'étudiant. Vous aurez cours avec le professeur Tarja Turunen (**4**) pour le chant, le professeur Erwan McGregor (**5**) pour l'anglais et avec le professeur Eiri Yûki pour la littérature.**

**Yûki Eiri ?** s'étonna Shûichi.** Il est japonais ?**

**Oui. Mais il n'en a pas l'air… **

Elle lui tendit l'emploi du temps ainsi que la lettre et la carte d'étudiant avant de reprendre :

**Vous irez retirer la clé de votre chambre à la conciergerie du bâtiment Washington, votre foyer de résidence sur le campus.**

**Ok ! Au revoir.**

Là-dessus, Shûichi s'en alla en empochant les précieux documents.

**XXX XXX XXX**

C'était la fin de l'après-midi et Shûichi, après avoir été chercher sa clé, était parti à l'hôtel récupérer ses bagages. Cela faisait une heure déjà qu'il avait investi son nouveau logement qu'il devrait partager avec un camarade de chambre. Apparemment, ce dernier avait déjà pris le temps de s'installer, occupant le lit cotre le mur pour laisser à Shûichi celui près de la fenêtre. Le japonais était en train de finir de ranger ses vêtements dans son placard quand un jeune homme, d'environ 1,75m, plutôt belle gueule (le genre qui plait aux filles), entra dans la chambre. Il avait les cheveux châtains, coupés courts dans la nuque mais avec de longues mèches plus claires tombant sur son visage, et des yeux gris orage qui lui donnait un air mystérieux malgré l'expression joyeuse sur les traits harmonieux de son visage. Il avait un discret piercing à l'arcade droite et un tatouage du côté gauche de son cou représentant une araignée sur sa toile.

**Hé ! Salut ! **lança-t-il à Shûichi. **Alors c'est avec toi que je vais partager la chambre ?**

**Euh… Oui… On dirait bien**, répondit le garçon aux cheveux roses d'un ton un peu hésitant mais en souriant tout de même face à l'enthousiasme du nouvel arrivant.

**Moi, c'est Sean Hatcher, première année** **de biologie moléculaire.** **Accessoirement, je suis DJ dans une boîte sympa de Greenwitch Village.**

**Et moi, c'est Shûichi, Shûichi Shindô. Première année d'art et musique. Auteur et interprète à mes heures.**

**C'est cool, ça ! Tu dois avoir du talent pour faire partie des rares chanceux à avoir été admis à la section art et musique de cette fac**, s'enthousiasma le dénommé Sean en se laissant tomber sur son lit.** Si ça t'intéresse, j'ai des potes et un de mes frères, Patrick, qui travaillent dans un studio. Tu pourrais leur faire une cassette de démo. Ils pourraient te faire chanter un essai…**

**C'est sympa… Merci…** accepta Shûichi de bon cœur, en tirant de sa valise quelques rouleaux.

C'étaient des posters, notamment du légendaire groupe nippon, Nittle Grasper.

**Ca ne te dérange pas si j'en accroche deux ou trois ?** s'inquiéta le japonais.

**Non, bien sûr ! C'est aussi ta chambre. Et puis, je me suis pas gêné pour afficher mes posters des Dark Saïans (**6

**T'es fan de ce groupe ?** demanda Shûichi en jetant un coup d'œil aux posters.

**Ouiiiiiii ! **s'exclama Sean, en exctase. **Elles sont super! Ma préférée c'est la guitariste, Miri Johanson, mais il parait qu'elle a un petit-ami. **

**Au Japon, elles sont un peu connues**, affirma Shûichi en regardant le poster au-dessus du bureau de son camarade sur lequel posaient quatre jeunes femmes, toutes vêtues de noir.

L'une était brune, avec des yeux bleu clair, il s'agissait de la chanteuse puisqu'elle tenait un micro. Au second plan, il y avait une jolie blonde aux yeux couleur miel ; étant donné qu'elle portait sa guitare, Shûichi en déduit qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse guitariste. Il devait admettre que Sean avait bon goût… Enfin, au troisième plan, une rousse aux yeux verts et à l'allure sexy se tenait derrière un synthé et une autre demoiselle aux cheveux châtains avec des yeux noirs profonds jouait de la batterie. Shûichi avait déjà eu l'occasion d'entendre 2 ou 3 chansons de ce groupe de rock-métal. Les paroles étaient belles et touchantes, et les mélodies abouties et entraînantes. A l'évidence, en occident, les Dark Saïans étaient très populaires.

**Hum… Donc, tu viens du Japon…** en déduit Sean, tirant Shûichi de sa réflexion nostalgique.

**Oui, je suis arrivé hier.**

**Tu ne dois connaître personne ici.**

**C'est vrai, je commence déjà à me sentir un peu seul. Ma famille et mes amis me manquent mais j'espère que j'arriverai à vite m'en faire ici.**

**C'est déjà fait ! Pour ma part, je te considère d'hors et déjà comme un ami**, dit simplement Sean d'un air jovial.

**C'est vrai ?**

**Bien sûr. Je te ferai visiter le campus, aujourd'hui, si tu veux. J'habite le New Jersey alors j'ai souvent eu l'occasion de venir en repérage pendant l'été, **proposa l'américain en se levant pour aider Shûichi à afficher ses posters.

**C'est quoi, ça, Nittle Grasper ?** demanda innocemment Sean en en déroulant un.

**QUOI ! « C'est quoi, Nittle Grasper ? » !** s'indigna Shûichi. **Nittle Grasper ! C'est le groupe le plus parfait du monde ! Avec le génial Seguchi Tohma, la pulpeuse Ukaï Noriko et surtout le surdoué du chant, le dieu des dieux de la chanson : Sakuma Ryûichi ! Comment peux-tu ne pas connaître ces trois titans de la musique !**

**Eh ! T'emballe pas, Shûichi… T'auras qu'à me faire écouter leurs CDs. **

La soudaine crise d'hystérie du garçon aux cheveux roses s'évapora comme un flocon de neige au soleil (Note de Pat : il est beau le clin d'œil, hein !).

**T'as raison, tu vas écouter et tu vas adorer !** s'exclama Shûichi en serrant amoureusement contre lui un poster collector du chanteur des Grasper.

**Tu sais, lui, je le connais !** affirma Sean en désignant l'image que tenait le japonais.

**C'est sûr, depuis qu'il a lancé sa carrière solo aux USA, Ryûichi Sakuma ne peut qu'être populaire.**

**Oui, y'a ça, mais c'est aussi parce qu'il est ami avec MA Miri d'amour…** dit l'américain en plaquant ses mains sur ses joues, des petits cœurs dans les yeux.

**Tu me feras écouter la musique des Dark Saïans, en échange, **suggéra Shûichi de bon cœur, un sourire aux lèvres.

**Bien sûr !** s'exclama joyeusement Sean en fixant le poster de Sakuma au-dessus du lit de son ami japonais.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Shûichi, il remarqua un petit sourire triste sur le visage de celui-ci tandis qu'il regardait une photo. Intrigué, Sean s'approcha pour voir ladite photo.

**C'est ma petite sœur Maïko, mon meilleur ami Hiro et moi. On était au parc d'attraction d'Odaïba. Comme je devais partir, ils ont décidé de me faire passer une super journée avant mon départ.**

**Vous aviez l'air de bien vous amuser…**

**Ouais… C'était super !**

**Et si on allait boire un café après avoir installé tes affaires ?** proposa Sean.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Après environ 2heures passées à déballer les affaires de Shûichi, les deux nouveaux amis allèrent à une des cafétérias du campus pour prendre un verre. Le japonais sirotait un chocolat chaud et l'américain, un bon cappuccino. Ils échangèrent des anecdotes sur leur enfance respective et parlaient avec véhémence de leur passion commune : la musique.

**Alors comme ça, tu es déjà monté sur scène pour chanter ?** s'étonna Sean.

**Oui, à deux reprises avec Hiro qui jouer de la guitare. C'était le bon vieux temps quoi…**

**Et donc, aujourd'hui, il est en fac de médecine à Tokyo…**

**Ouaip. Et moi je fais des études d'art à l'autre bout du monde. Mais et toi, si tu aimes autant la musique, pourquoi tu as choisi la biologie moléculaire ?**

**Je suis un fana de sciences. Et puis, si j'aime la musique, je ne m'implique pas vraiment… Je ne fais que passer de bons disques en boîte et à la rigueur, je fais de petits arrangements avec mon ordi.**

**C'est pour ça, tout ce matériel informatique sur ton bureau ?**

**Oui. Et puis, ça me sert aussi à faire des simulations pour la bio**, répondit Sean en buvant une gorgée en même temps que Shûichi.

Le japonais vit son camarade jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il en fit autant pour voir qu'il était déjà 18h passées.

**C'est l'heure du bizutage des candidats aux fraternités de l'université. Un de mes grands frères, John, qui est en 1ere année de Master, m'a dit que c'était très drôle à voir. Tu veux venir ?** proposa Sean.

**Oui, si on ne risque rien… **accepta Shûichi.

**Ce ne sont que ceux qui sont assez débiles pour se porter candidats qui risquent l'humiliation la plus totale. Et puis, ça te changera les idées. On pourra prendre des photos avec mon numérique et on les enverra sur Internet pour que le monde entier les voie ! Niak Niak ! **

**Hum… OK !**

Là-dessus, le garçon aux cheveux roses et son ami brun se levèrent et quittèrent précipitamment la cafétéria. Sean parvint à esquiver les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient sur son passage et Shûichi aurait pu en faire autant si au dernier moment, un homme plutôt grand ne s'était dressé sur son chemin, comme sorti de nul part. Il le percuta violemment, manquant de tomber et de le renverser dans sa chute. Le japonais recula, un peu sonné pendant un instant, avant de lever les yeux vers l'homme qui lui faisait face, l'air en rogne. Sur le coup, Shûichi fut saisi par la beauté naturelle de ce jeune homme qui devait faire dans les 1,85m à vu de nez. Il avait les cheveux dorés et ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'ambre. Les traits de son visage étaient fins et sa peau, claire. Il lui adressait un regard furieux, attendant à l'évidence de plates excuses, ce que Shûichi lui donna.

**Gomen nasaï. Heu… Je veux dire… Excusez-moi.**

Le regard du blond changea de la colère à la hargne. _Pourquoi il me fixe comme ça ? C'est pas des excuses qu'il voulait ?_

**Bon, Shûichi, tu viens !** s'impatienta Sean, un peu plus loin.

Reprenant ses esprits, le garçon aux cheveux roses préféra ne pas se prendre la tête davantage avec ce mec bizarre qui semblait lui en vouloir à mort pour pas grand-chose. _Une petite bousculade, c'est pas la fin du monde !_ pensa-t-il en le contournant pour repartir en courant avec Sean. Il était déjà loin, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas le grand blond jurer entre ses dents :

**Tsss… Sale Niakoué ! (**7

**Hum… Mais, professeur Yûki, vous aussi vous êtes japonais !** fit remarquer Marcus Finch, l'assistant dudit professeur.

**J'ai l'air d'être japonais ?** demanda sévèrement le blond en se tournant vers Marcus.

**Euh… Non…**

**Alors ta gueule !**

**Ndla :** Pour les noms je me suis tapé un fou rire, vous allez comprendre pourquoi : (1) Mr Smith je le vois bien habillé en noir, l'air sévère, comme THE Mr Smith de « Matrix ». (2) Pour Kirk, ça m'est venu en cours de philo ! Pensez à StarTrek ! (3) Là j'ai un peu déliré en pensant aux Sims2 Académie. Vous n'avez jamais lu les sujets d'études à chaque semestre ? C'est tordant. (4) Bon, Tarja Turunen me fascine… Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas c'est la chanteuse de Nightwish… Elle a une voix de soprano qui se marie à la perfection avec le néo-classique métal à tendance gothique de ce groupe. (5)L'allusion au beau Ewan McGregor est évidente mais j'ai mis Erwan car sinon ça fait trop… copyright ! (6) Ce groupe est pour moi ce que sont les Grasper pour Maki Murakami ! C'est moi qui les ai créé de toutes pièces, chaque membre à son style, sa personnalité, son histoire… Si vous voulez en savoir plus, vous inquiétez pas, vous les verrez dans mon autres fic, la suite de « Ze veux un bébé » (la honte j'ai toujours pas trouvé de titre !) et ici les Saïans ont un rôle important… (7) Ce sobriquet pas du tout affectif était donné par les Alliés aux japonais durant la seconde guerre mondiale. En gros c'est aussi insultant que « Chintock » pour les chinois…

**Notes : **Voilà, c'est fini ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Le deuxième chapitre est déjà fini alors si ça vous a plu, dites le moi et je poste. J'ai aussi déjà commencé le troisième… Enfin voilà quoi ! Bon je passe un tit coucou à mes supporters habituels : Drudrue, Emaya, et mes lecteurs de longue date ! N'oubliez pas ma petite review s'il vous plait ! Have fun and Peace ! Pat'.


	2. Talent et cassage !

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Source :** Gravitation

**Paring : **Yûki Eiri / Shindô Shûichi (comme d'hab, quoi…)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas. Ils sont à Maki Murakami. Mais l'histoire est à moi ainsi que le personnage de Sean Hatcher et celui de Jo Anderson (puis quelques autres qui apparaîtront plus tard).

**Résumé :** Après avoir tué Kitazawa, Eiri n'est pas retourné au Japon et a même coupé les ponts avec sa famille. Il est devenu prof à l'Université de New York. Sa petite vie tranquille est bouleversée lorsqu'il s'éprend d'un jeune étudiant nouvellement arrivé du Japon, Shindô Shûichi. Comment tout cela va-t-il évoluer pour ce Yûki devenu japanophobe et même homophobe ?... UA.

**Notes : **Salut à tous ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre de « Should I believe in Destiny ? ». Je crois bien que, que vous lisiez ou non, je continuerai cette fanfiction. Et puis ensuite je la traduirai en anglais (ma première fanfic en anglais… snif… que d'émotion !). Enfin bon, d'après Drudrue cette fic est super alors ne serait-ce que pour toi ma Prongs, je poste la suite ! Ah ! Oui, j'avais oublié de préciser dans le premier chapitre qu'il fallait vous imaginer le Shûichi du manga, à ses début et non pas celui de l'anime. Sinon, ce chapitre est celui de la rencontre Shû/Yû, alors accrochez-vous parce que ça va péter des bulles ! A tout à l'heure pour la note de fin.

**PS : Merci pour les nombreuses reviews que vous m'avez laissées ! Cinq, rien que pendant la première soirée, c'est spectaculaire ! Je suis heureuse que cette fic vous plaise autant ! Espérons que ça continue…**

_Pensées en italique_ **Dialogue en gras**

_**Chapitre 2 : Talent et cassage ! **_

Après la longue soirée que Shûichi et son nouvel ami et camarade de chambre, Sean, avaient passé, le jeune homme aux cheveux roses était épuisé. Quoi de plus normal quand on s'est amusé à prendre des photos des pauvres bizutés jusqu'à minuit passé pour les mettre sur un skyblog fraîchement créé (imaginez l'adresse : sean&shu. (1)…). Les deux jeunes hommes avaient eu de nombreux fous rires en mettant les légendes à chaque photo. Résultat : ils ne s'étaient pas couchés avant 3h du matin passées. Et pour couronner le tout, Shûichi avait eu un sommeil agité par des rêves étranges dans lesquels il vénérait le soleil (2). Du coup, en se levant, il crut qu'il devait être la réincarnation d'un des défunts membres de la secte du soleil. Ce fut donc de plus ou moins bonne humeur et surtout extrêmement fatigué que Shûichi partit assister à son premier cours à l'université : 10h00, cours de chant avec le professeur Turunen. Etant donné qu'il s'agissait de sa matière principale, il devait se faire bien voir, montrer son sérieux et donc NE SURTOUT PAS ARRIVER EN RETARD LE PREMIER JOUR. Après avoir tapé un sprint de la mort, le japonais parvint à franchir les portes de la vaste salle de cours du professeur Turunen à 9h58 précise. _Ouf ! J'ai évité le pire…_ La salle était déjà presque pleine et d'autres élèves continuaient à affluer jusqu'à ce qu'à 10h00 pétantes, une jeune femme vêtue d'un tailleur noir, avec un pantalon assorti et un chemisier blanc, verrouille la porte. Elle se tourna ensuite vers ses étudiants avec un petit sourire malicieux et dit d'une voix à la fois suave, chaude et dure :

**Bienvenue à tous à mon cours de chant. Ici, seuls les meilleurs ont leur place. Je ne jetterai pas les plus mauvais de mon cours, je n'en ai ni l'envie, ni le droit. Ils partiront d'eux-mêmes pour deux raisons : le fait d'être à la traîne et de ne pas avoir le niveau les fera se décourager** **et surtout pourrait les pousser à détester le chant. Puis, ils se rendront vite compte qu'en fait, ils n'ont pas de talent. Si vous montrez suffisamment de détermination, je pourrais vous aider à donner le meilleur de vous-même, à trouver votre personnalité vocale. Vous me trouverez peut-être dure, sévère et même méchante, je m'en excuse à l'avance. Mais j'attends beaucoup de vous. Je ne peux que vous montrer la voie, à vous de savoir la prendre ; sans travail personnel, vous n'arriverez à rien. Je suis cependant votre professeur et vous êtes ici pour apprendre : n'ayez pas peur du ridicule car on apprend de ses erreurs. Bon, voilà pour mon discours de bienvenue : vous voilà au cours de musique et de chant de Tarja Turunen.**

Elle avait dit tout cela sans même reprendre son souffle. Elle alla rejoindre son bureau pour récupérer la liste de ses élèves puis s'assit sur le rebord du meuble. Soudain, elle ajouta sans quitter sa feuille des yeux :

**A ce propos, je ne tolère aucun retard. Je ferme les portes à l'heure exacte où commence le cours.**

Puis elle releva les yeux de la liste et reprit :

**Bien… Chacun votre tour, vous allez vous présenter et interpréter un petit passage de la chanson de votre choix pour que je puisse vraiment apprécier votre voix. Cela me permettra d'estimer à peu près ce dont vous êtes capables. Nous allons commencer avec Johanna Anderson.**

**Oh non !...** se lamenta tout bas une jeune femme, juste à la gauche de Shûichi.

Elle était brune, les cheveux coupés très court, avec de très jolis yeux vert pistache. Elle avait de petites lèvres pulpeuses, des joues roses et le teint légèrement halé. Tandis que tout le monde s'était tourné vers elle, elle dit :

**Heu… Et bien… Je m'appelle Jo Anderson, je viens du Delaware, Blue Cove (**3**). Hum… J'ai 19 ans… J'habite dans le Village, au-dessus de la boulangerie de mon oncle où je travaille le week-end. J'ai toujours rêvé de chanter. Pas d'être une grande star, mais au moins que des gens m'écoutent et aiment ce que je leur chante. Je pense que la musique est un moyen de transmettre beaucoup de choses à beaucoup de gens… Hum… Je vais chanter… Hum… « I will always love you » de Whitney Houston.**

Là-dessus, la jeune femme s'éclaircit la gorge avant de pousser sa première note. Elle avait le timbre doux, la voix haute mais très agréable. Et hormis deux ou trois fausses notes, son interprétation était tout à fait correcte. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la prof pour attendre son verdict.

**Et bien, miss Anderson, vous avez besoin de revoir toutes les bases techniques, votre voix a tremblé et fauté à quelques reprises, il faudra corriger cela. De plus, cette chanson ne vous correspond absolument pas. Mais, ça n'était pas si mal. **

Soulagée, Jo Anderson sourit. Elle croisa le regard de Shûichi et sourit de plus belle.

**Bien, **dit Tarja Turunen. **Son voisin, maintenant.**

En entendant cela, le sourire du jeune homme s'effaça aussitôt. C'était son tour. _Quoi !_ s'exclama intérieurement Shûichi. _Mais, je croyais qu'elle nous faisait passer par ordre alphabétique. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire ? Qu'est-ce que je vais chanter ? J'aurais dû apprendre quelques textes en anglais… J'en connais pas un seul…_ C'était la panique dans la tête de ce pauvre Shûichi qui finit par ouvrir la bouche.

**Je… Euh… Je suis… Shûichi Shindô. J'ai 18 ans. Je viens de Tokyo, je suis un étudiant étranger… et je suis arrivé aux Etats-Unis il y a deux jours. Je dois l'avouer… Je suis un peu paumé. Je loge sur le campus et… Hum… J'ai envie de chanter parce que… Parce que j'aime chanter. Je me sens vivre, quand je suis sur scène et que des gens sont venus tout spécialement pour moi et…**

**Dois-je comprendre que vous avez déjà chanté sur une vraie scène ? Ou bien n'était-ce qu'une soirée karaoké ?** le coupa la prof.

**Non, j'ai déjà donné deux concerts avec le groupe de musique que j'avais monté avec mon meilleur ami. On a chanté devant 300 puis 500 personnes.**

Le professeur acquiesça, tandis que les autres étudiants commençaient à murmurer avec envie, et elle lui fit signe de continuer et de chanter.

**Euh… Bien… Je ne connais aucune chanson en anglais alors je vais en chanter une en japonais… « Tearless » chantée par Sakuma Ryûichi. **

Il commença alors à chanter. Aussitôt que la première syllabe eut quitté ses lèvres, le trac qui était apparu en lui quand tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui le quitta aussi. Quand il chantait, plus rien n'existait. Après le premier couplet et le refrain, il s'arrêta. Le professeur Turunen le fixa un instant avant de dire :

**Vous avez eu des fausses notes, votre style est encore inabouti, mais je sais reconnaître un véritable talent quand j'en vois un. Et mon cher Shûichi, le votre est plus que prometteur.**

_Quoi ! Elle… Elle a bien dit ce que j'ai cru entendre qu'elle a dit ! Moi ? J'ai un talent plus que prometteur ! Haha ! Je suis… EUPHORIQUE !_ s'enthousiasma intérieurement Shûichi, les yeux humidesd'émotion et pleins d'étoiles. Jo Anderson lui adressa un petit sourire amusé qu'il lui rendit aussitôt. La suite du cours se passa dans les mêmes conditions pour chacun des 46 élèves. Lorsqu'au bout de 2heures ils furent libérés, Shûichi regarda sa montre : il lui restait environ une vingtaine de minutes pour traverser le campus et rejoindre son amphi pour le cours de Littérature moderne avec le professeur… _Comment il s'appelle déjà ?_ Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une voix féminine qui l'appela :

**Hé, Shûichi !**

**Hum ! Ah ! C'est toi !** répondit le japonais en voyant la brune aux yeux verts qui courait vers lui. **Johanna, c'est ça ?**

**Oui, mais appelle-moi Jo**, dit celle-ci avec un sourire chaleureux. **Tu as cours, là ?**

**Oui, Littérature. **

**Hum. Dommage, j'aurais aimé discuter avec toi. Tu m'as vraiment étonné tout à l'heure, tu sais… T'as vraiment une voix… angélique.**

**Tu exagères un peu ; je ne suis pas si bon que ça…**

**Si, je t'assure, **affirma Jo avec véhémence. **Et puis, la chanson de Sakuma t'allait bien. Tu l'as chanté avec autant de passion que lui.**

**Alors comme ça, tu écoutes Sakuma ?**

**Oui, j'adore. Ma chanson préféré c'est « Prédilection ».**

**En version anglaise, je suppose…**

**Bien obligée, je ne sais pas parler un pète de japonais. Pourtant j'aimerais bien. Et toi, tu préfères laquelle ?**

**« Be there ». Elle est magnifique. Mais elle n'est pas sortie sur son album solo en anglais. Je te la ferai écouter, si tu veux. Et je pourrai te la traduire.**

**Super ! Ce serait cool, merci !**

**Je t'apprendrais volontiers quelques bases de japonais aussi.**

**T'es un vrai cœur, toi ! **s'exclama joyeusement Jo, très heureuse de pouvoir partager ses passions.** Tu viens peut-être de plus loin que moi mais en fin de compte, on est dans le même bateau : on ne connaît quasiment personne, ici. On pourrait se serrer les coudes, tous les deux**, proposa-t-elle.

**Pourquoi pas ! Je te présenterai Sean, mon camarade de chambre. Il est super sympa et il connaît pas mal de monde et tous les endroits sympa de Manhattan.**

**Et moi, je fournirai les pâtisseries !** ria la jeune femme.

**C'est vrai que tu travailles dans une boulangerie…**

**Oui, on peut aussi y boire de super café ! Vous n'aurez qu'à venir me voir ce soir. C'est la seule boulangerie française du Village.**

**Le « Village » ?**

**Oui ! Greenwitch Village !**

**Ah ! Mais Sean y travaille : il est DJ dans une boîte là-bas… **

**Super ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les trois !**

_Waw ! Cette fille est une vraie pile électrique ! Elle est si exubérante et enthousiaste !..._ pensa Shûichi. Soudain, il se souvint. Le cours de Littérature modernePlus que 7 minutes pour traverser tout le campus… _En retard au premier cours ! Non, surtout pas !_

**Hum… Ok, pour ce soir ! Mais je dois y aller, désolé !** lança Shûichi qui avait déjà commencé à courir en direction de l'amphithéâtre dans l'aile réservée aux « Arts et Lettres ».

Il arriva finalement avec 5 minutes de retard, malgré la course effrénée dans laquelle il s'était engagé. Heureusement pour lui, la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de calmer son cœur et reprendre son souffle, puis poussa la porte. Devant lui descendaient les gradins du grand amphithéâtre à peine à moitié plein. Tout en bas se tenait un grand homme blond, aux visage fin et aux yeux dorés, que Shûichi reconnut aussitôt : c'était le même homme qu'il avait bousculé la veille dans le café. _Oh non ! Il va me détester ! D'abord je lui fonce dedans puis j'arrive en retard à son cours. En plus, il avait pas l'air très aimable…_ gémit intérieurement le jeune homme aux cheveux roses. Il descendit les marches le plus discrètement possible même s'il savait bien que le prof avait immédiatement remarqué son arrivée. Il alla s'asseoir en silence tandis que le blond le fixait, debout, appuyé contre son bureau. Lorsque Shûichi posa ses fesses sur la chaise de son pupitre, le professeur lança :

**Eh bien, voilà notre premier retardataire du semestre ! Peut-être pourriez-vous vous excuser pour avoir dérangé mon cours…**

**Euh… J'suis désolé…**

_Bordel ! Il abuse ! C'était pas un vrai cours, juste une présentation… J'ai simplement dû louper son petit speech de bienvenue. En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, je doute qu'il soit capable d'assez de gentillesse pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue._ Le grand blond reprit ce qu'il disait… Shûichi, lui, n'en avait rien à faire. Après tout, il n'avait choisi ce cours que pour faire des siestes. Il ne s'y intéresserait vraiment que lorsqu'il aurait l'occasion de rendre des devoirs rédigés pour améliorer son écriture ; ce qui ne pourrait être que bénéfique pour ses paroles de chanson. Il sortit de son sac son bloc note et stylo bille. Il regarda le prof un instant sans vraiment l'écouter, puis comme si ses paroles lui donnaient le rythme, lui inspiraient des thèmes, les parole d'une chanson lui vinrent à l'esprit. Très vite, tout se mit en place, et même s'il avait du mal à trouver des mots fins pour s'exprimer, les vers de la chanson se formaient presque d'eux-mêmes. Il commença à tout écrire en kanji sur sa feuille. Il en était arrivé à ce qui pourrait devenir un refrain lorsque l'inspiration en lui se tarit, comme si sa muse l'avait quitté. Il n'en fallut pas moins pour qu'il remarque enfin le silence soudain qui s'était abattu sur l'immense salle. Il releva la tête pour voir que tout le monde avait le regard fixé sur lui. Shûichi se sentit mal-à-l'aise d'être devenu le centre d'intérêt de la centaine de personnes présentes.

**Mr Shindô, je présume… **dit le prof en l'observant avec un regard mêlé d'antipathie, de moquerie et de colère par-dessus la liste des élèves qu'il venait de prendre. **Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien y avoir de si intéressant dans ma petite introduction pour que vous preniez des notes avec autant d'assiduité. A moins bien sûr que ce que vous écriviez n'ait rien à voir avec la littérature moderne.**

**Eh bien si ! **mentit Shûichi, avec défi.** Ce que vous disiez était si intéressant que j'ai voulu tout prendre en note !**

**Je ne suis pas encore arrivé à la présentation du programme du semestre… **

Quelques gloussements moqueurs se firent entendre dans l'amphi. Les élèves, majoritairement des filles, ricanèrent comme des dindes. _Putain…_grogna intérieurement Shûichi. _Je rêve où ce con m'en veut personnellement !_

**Mais c'est vrai qu'étant donné que vous êtes un élève étranger, vous devez certainement avoir PEUR de ne pas tout comprendre… **ajouta le blond, provocant de nouveaux rires.

_Ma parole, il veut me faire passer pour un débile ! Il me cherche !... Il veut me pousser à dire ce que je faisais réellement…_ pensa Shûichi. Puis, le jeune professeur commença à monter les escaliers en direction du japonais. Il paraissait déterminé à savoir ce que le garçon aux cheveux ridiculement roses était en train d'écrire, ignorant effrontément ses mots, si passionnément absorbé par ce qu'il faisait, contrairement aux cruches qui lui servaient d'élèves. _A bien y réfléchir, ce n'est pas très flatteur pour moi… Et puis d'une certaine manière, ça montre que cet abruti ne suit pas mes cours pour me voir moi… Mais le problème, c'est que ce n'est ni pour le cours lui-même en fait… Rah ! Ce p'tit crétin va me payer son manque d'attention… Et puis c'est quoi ces cheveux roses, d'abord !_ se disait le blond en gravissant les marches. Shûichi, pendant ce temps, s'empressa de fourrer ses paroles de chanson dans son sac à dos. _Là, il aura pas le droit de me les prendre… Les profs n'ont pas le droit de fouiller les sacs_, se dit-il, tout content d'avoir eu ce réflexe. Il eut tout juste le temps de se composer un sourire innocent quand le professeur de lettres modernes arriva à sa hauteur. Il fronça les sourcils ; une expression que Shûichi prit pour de l'agacement mais qui était en réalité de la confusion. _Pourquoi me regarde-t-il ave ce sourire angélique !_ s'exclama intérieurement le blond. Mais il chassa très vite cette pensée troublante de son esprit et se pencha un peu vers le japonais pour lui murmurer d'une voix grave et profonde :

**Vous viendrez me voir après le cours.**

Le cœur de Shûichi bondit dans sa poitrine avec force. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure… Finalement, le reste du cours s'était plus ou moins bien passé. Plus ou moins car même s'il n'y avait pas eu d'autres incidents, le professeur semblait s'être amusé à poser des question de culture générale à ses élèves, réservant les plus dures à Shûichi… _Bien évidemment…_ Finalement, la fin du cours était arrivée et Shûichi était plus en rogne qu'avant. En effet, il avait vu plusieurs étudiants faire des mots-croisés, des caricatures, des sudoku, des morpions… pendant le cours. Mais il n'y avait que lui, Shindô Shûichi, petit étudiant étranger, qui s'en était pris plein la tronche pour pas grand-chose. _Moi au moins, je faisais quelque chose de sérieux, pas des morpions ! Mais non, y'a que moi qui me suis fait engueulé. En plus, il n'a pas arrêté de me fixer, ce sale prof pervers ! Il doit encore m'en vouloir pour l'avoir bousculé hier._ Alors que tout le monde s'en allait, sauf quelques unes des filles gloussantes de tout à l'heure qui s'était précipitées au bureau du beau professeur _Beau ? J'le suis plus que lui ! _s'énerva intérieurement Shûichi contre lui-même le jeune homme se dirigeait vers le blond. En l'apercevant, celui-ci perdit son sourire séducteur qu'il adressait alors aux filles devant son bureau.

**Bien, mesdemoiselles, j'ai à discuter. Je vous dis à dans deux jours.**

**Au revoir, professeur ! **s'exclamèrent-elles toutes en chœur.

Lorsqu'elles furent parties, le blond commença à ranger ses affaires dans sa sacoche sans adresser la moindre attention à Shûichi. Le jeune homme attendait depuis quelques minutes quand finalement son professeur lui tendit la main, comme s'il attendait que Shûichi lui donne quelque chose.

**Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez.**

**Ta feuille.**

**Je ne suis pas obligé de vous la donner.**

**Donc, tu admets que ce n'était pas des notes que tu prenais. Montre-moi ce qui est si important pour que tu n'écoutes pas mon cours.**

Piqué au vif, et aussi pour d'autres raisons que Shûichi n'était sûr de comprendre, il sortit sa feuille froissée de son sac et la donna à son professeur. _De toutes façons, c'est des kanji, il ne pourra pas les lire… _tenta-t-il de se rassurer. Cependant, au bout de quelques instants, le blond leva les yeux de la page et dit d'un ton suffisant, son visage impassible :

**C'est pour écrire cette nullité que tu n'as pas écouté ? C'est dénué de délicatesse, de profondeur. C'est à chier.**

Shûichi eut l'impression que son cœur était tombé dans son estomac. Comment ce connard pouvait-il lui dire une chose pareille ? Il ne lui avait rien demandé et encore moins de critiquer le chef d'œuvre encore inabouti qu'il avait écrit avec toute son âme.

**Je me moque pas mal de ce que vous pensez ! **se défendit Shûichi en tentant de récupérer ses paroles de chansons.

Mais Yûki fut plus rapide et les éloigna de sa portée, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres. Il éprouvait un certain plaisir à voir le jeune homme en colère et s'amusait également beaucoup à tirer partie de son mètre 85 pour prendre le dessus sur le mioche qui faisait au bas mot 1,65m, pas plus.

**Rendez-les moi, espèce de…** s'énerva Shûichi.

Mais il se retint juste à temps. Quelque soit le pays ou la culture, insulter un professeur était passible de renvoie. Donc même si le jeune homme avait du mal à accepter l'idéeque cet abominable salaud lui soit supérieur d'une quelconque manière, il se devait d'avoir un minimum de respect pour ce connard… Et parti comme c'était, ça allait être dur.

**Espèce de quoi ? **le nargua le blond.

…

**Ecoutes-moi bien, espèce de morveux, parce que je ne me répèterai pas**, dit Yûki dans un japonais parfait.** Dans mon cours, tu écoutes, tu participes, tu prends des notes sur mes leçons et tu m'appelles monsieur ou professeur Yûki, c'est bien clair ? T'es pas là pour faire la sieste !**

… _Professeur Yûki… Mais bien sûr, j'avais oublié son nom… C'est pour ça qu'il a pu lire les kanji…_ comprit Shûichi. Comme s'il avait remarqué le trouble sur le visage de son élève quand il avait prononcé son nom, le blond dit d'un ton froid :

**Tu te pointes en retard à un cours et en plus tu ne connais même pas le nom de ton prof !**

**Si ! Je connaissais votre nom !**

**Alors pourquoi tu tires cette tronche !**

**Parce que je m'en souvenais plus. Et puis j'avais aussi oublié que vous étiez japonais…** dis Shûichi en baissant les yeux, honteux d'avoir oublié tant de choses, ce qui trahissait son manque de réel intérêt pour la littérature moderne.

_Et puis, je retiens rarement les noms des profs des matières les plus ennuyeuses car ils sont souvent vieux, moches, grincheux et aussi soporifiques que ce qu'ils enseignent_, eut envie d'ajouter Shûichi. _Je ne m'attendais pas à un prof jeune, séduisant mais quand même grincheux… Pourquoi j'ai dit « séduisant » moi ?_ Il se donna une giffle mentalement en relevant le visage pour faire face à celui de Yûki. Celui-ci, quant à lui, eut un petit mouvement de recul en voyant le regard du garçon. Cette expression de détermination mêlée de confusion qu'il avait face à lui faisait bondir son cœur de façon étrange. Pourtant, il parvint à mettre de côté la sensation « douteuse » qui l'envahissait alors pour dire d'une façon dure et détachée :

**Comment tu crois que j'aurais pu lire tes kanji mal orthographiés sinon, abruti ? Mais ne crois pas que parce qu'on vient du même pays, je vais me montrer sympa, compréhensif ou quoi que ce soit d'autre avec toi, pigé ?**

**Ca, j'avais déjà remarqué**, rétorqua Shûichi.

**Ne t'avise pas de me rappeler mes origines encore une fois, **gronda Yûki, ignorant la remarque du garçon.

_Alors c'est pour ça… Je lui rappelle le Japon… Il s'en prend à moi pour ça… Mais pourquoi il déteste son pays à ce point ?_ se demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux roses.

**Alors ? T'attends quoi pour te casser ?** s'énerva le professeur, coupant le jeune homme dans ses pensées.

Shûichi sursauta légèrement devant tant d'agressivité. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi beau pouvait-il cacher autant de méchanceté en lui ?

**Que vous me rendiez ma feuille**, répondit simplement Shûichi, à la fois peiné et furieux.

Confus, Yûki regarda sa main qui tenait encore les paroles de ce crétin.

**Tiens, reprends ta merde et vires de ma vue**, répliqua-t-il en lui tendant la feuille.

Le garçon s'en saisit, la fourra dans sa poche et s'en alla sans un regard. Lorsque celui-ci eut franchi les portes de l'amphithéâtre, Eiri se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Pourquoi ce gamin lui faisait-il cet effet ? _D'accord, j'admets qu'il a certain charme… Putain, mais qu'est-ce que je dis, moi ? Ce gamin est un mec ! En plus il est japonais ! Encore un petit con ! La tête qu'il a tiré en se souvenant que j'étais japonais… C'est sûr que je ressemble pas du tout à un nippon… Rah, pourquoi je me sens bizarre quand je le vois ? Pfff… Hors de question que ce p'tit con fasse de moi un pédé ! Pas après LUI… Le seul moyen de me le sortir de la tête, ce gosse, c'est encore de le haïr et de la pousser à me détester… Mais pourtant… Non ! Hors de question qu'un homme me touche !_

**Ndla : **(1) Attention cette adresse est fictive ! Mais ça fait un joli jeu de mots, non ? Sean et Shû Jeune et Chou, la parfaite définition de notre adorable bishonen aux cheveux fushia. (2) Clin d'œil à Saïyuki : si Sanzo est le soleil de Gokû, on peut voir Yûki comme étant celui de Shûichi. (3) Ca, c'est un clin d'œil au Caméléon … Là où se trouve le Centre. La série me saoule car je la connais par cœur, mais je me souviens du bon vieux temps où j'adorais Michael T. Weiss.


	3. Les méfaits de l’alcool

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Source :** Gravitation

**Paring : **Yûki Eiri / Shindô Shûichi (comme d'hab, quoi…)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas. Ils sont à Maki Murakami. Mais l'histoire est à moi ainsi que le personnage de Sean Hatcher, celui de Jo Anderson, ainsi que Miri Johanson et Camilla Thomas.

**Résumé :** Après avoir tué Kitazawa, Eiri n'est pas retourné au Japon et a même coupé les ponts avec sa famille. Il est devenu prof à l'Université de New York. Sa petite vie tranquille est bouleversée lorsqu'il s'éprend d'un jeune étudiant nouvellement arrivé du Japon, Shindô Shûichi. Comment tout cela va-t-il évoluer pour ce Yûki devenu japanophobe et même homophobe ?... UA.

**Notes : **On y est ! Troisième chapitre de « Should I believe in Destiny ? ». C'est comme cette histoire me prend aux tripes ! J'en suis super fière ! Bientôt vous pourrez commencer à lire la suite « Ze veux un bébé » (désolée j'ai toujours pas de titre ). Vous aimez les mpreg ? Si oui, faites-moi signe car j'hésite encore à savoir qu'elle tournure va prendre cette séquelle. J'ai aussi une bonne nouvelle pour vous ! J'ai enfin trouvé les Genzo Tracks de Gravitation dont m'a parlé bakazaruaddict, l'auteur de « Chantage ». Attention, c'est pas fini alors on reste dans le suspense quand Yûki se… Bah je dis rien de plus sinon qu'il y a le lien sur le profil de bakazaruaddict, sinon vous pouvez aussi m'envoyer un mail et je vous donnerai l'adresse, car je sais pas si on a on a le droit de faire de la pub pour un autre site sur ffnet ! Enfin, voilà ! Bonne lecture et à tout à l'heure pour la note de fin…

_Pensées en italique_ **Dialogues en gras.**

_**Chapitre 3 : Les méfaits de l'alcool.**_

Hormis les horribles cours de littérature et le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas grand-chose aux cours d'anglais (c'était surtout parce qu'il avait la flême de prendre les cours), l'année commençait d'un bon pied pour Shûichi. Il s'était déjà fait deux super bons amis en les personnes de Sean et Jo. Quand il avait présenté la jeune femme à son colocataire, il avait immédiatement remarqué le lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de Johanna, annonçant un coup de foudre. D'un autre côté, à part quelques amis à eux que Shûichi avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer, il avait plutôt l'habitude de recevoir des autres regards curieux, moqueurs, voir jaloux. Curieux de la part de la plupart, sans doutes quant à sa couleur de cheveux ou du fait qu'il était étranger. Moqueurs de la plupart des autres élèves du cours de littérature. Enfin, jaloux pour tous ceux qui lui en voulaient d'avoir une bien plus jolie voix qu'eux et un grand talent pour la musique. Le mois d'Octobre q'était plutôt bien passé dans son ensemble et allait s'achever sur la traditionnelle fête d'Halloween. Shûichi en avait beaucoup entendu parlé et avait hâte de pouvoir se déguiser (1). Sean, Jo et lui avaient décidé de fêter ça à un club de karaoké qui, comme chaque année, organiserait un soirée « Sing or Trick ! » (Trad : Une chanson ou une farce !). Shûichi et son colocataire avaient déjà trouvé leurs déguisements pour ce soir. L'américain allait se transformer en squelette le temps d'un soir, quant au japonais, il avait longtemps hésité entre un cosplay de chien et une tenue d'écolière de lycée privée américain avec jupette, blazer, socquettes et veste à blason. C'est Sean qui l'avait persuadé d'opter pour le second choix, affirmant que la tenue lui allait à merveille, que la jupe plissée faisait ressortir toute la finesse de ses jambes et de sa silhouette et que ça donnerait un côté « hot » à leur soirée. Convaincu par ces arguments et par le fou rire qui les avait gagné quand ils s'étaient imaginés la tête des gens qui découvriraient la supercherie, Shûichi s'était précipité dans la salle de bain pour s'épiler les jambes. Jo avait choisi le traditionnel costume de sorcière, mais en un plus sexy (chapeau pointu, corset noir, maquillage gothique… Pas de verrues, juste des paillettes vertes un peu partout, surtout dans le décolleté et un sceptre en plastic acheté dans une boutique pour enfants). Les trois amis se dirigeaient vers le club de karaoké bras dessus bras dessous, en plaisantant. La file à l'entrée était longue ; à l'évidence, tout New York voulait s'était passé le mot pour se donner rendez-vous là.

**C'est un des plus grands et plus fun karaoké de la ville, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont tous là à faire la queue comme des pèquenots**, expliqua Sean en dépassant tout le monde, suivi de près par Shûichi et Jo.

**Pourquoi tu les doubles tous ? On ne devrait pas faire la queue ? **s'enquit le garçon aux cheveux roses.

**Puis quoi encore ? J'ai mes entrées partout, en tant que DJ, alors autant en profiter !**

Là-dessus, ils arrivèrent devant le videur que Sean salua avec une accolade.

**Ils sont avec moi**, se contenta de dire le brun en désignant ses amis d'un signe de tête.

**Ok, c'est bon allez-y**, accepta le grand balèze, chauve, en leur ouvrant la porte.

A peine entrés, ils furent accueillis par une ambiance de malade. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait une vaste piste de danse d'hors et déjà bondée de monde déguisés pour l'occasion, avec au fond de la salle, deux DJ complètement déchaînés sur leurs platines. Quand ils remarquèrent Sean, ils lui firent un petit signe de la main, qu'il leur rendit. Puis le jeune homme guida ses amis à l'étage, où l'ambiance était sensiblement différence : des tables, des chaises et des banquettes remplissaient la pièce au moins aussigrande que celle du bas. Tous les clients étaient tournés vers la large scène, au fond, sur laquelle quatre jeunes gens, tous déguisés en pom-pom-girls (2) à l'évidence déjà bien éméchés malgré qu'il soit encore tôt dans la soirée, chantaient sur « Matcho men » de Village People. Tout le public les acclamait et riaient avec eux. L'atmosphère était bonne enfant et on pouvait sentir qu'ils étaient tous venus pour faire la fête. Une grande pièce adjacente servait de bar lounge où les gens pouvaient se détendre dans une musique feutrée et papoter entre amis.

**Je propose qu'on se fasse un bon gros karaoké, trois chanson par personne minimum, et ensuite on va danser un peu… **dit Jo.

**Ca me va ! Et celui qui ne remplie pas son quota de chanson a un gage !** s'enthousiasma Shûichi qui avait hâte de chanter.

**Ca va être facile pour vous, vous faites des cours de chant. Mais moi je chante complètement faux ! **

**Tu pourras chanter avec nous si tu veux, mais tu devras en chanter au moins une tout seul, mon vieux !** affirma le japonais tandis que le petit groupe rejoignait une table dans un coin de la salle.

**T'as l'air plutôt pressé de nous faire la démonstration de ton talent, Shû,** remarqua Sean. **Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour y aller ?**

**Bah, d'abord je vais prendre un verre** **avec vous puis j'emmène Jo avec moi et on va mettre le feu à la scène ! **s'exclama le jeune homme avec énergie.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : après un whisky-coca pour chacun d'entre eux, Shûichi et Jo étaient partis main dans la main pour chanter « You drive me crazy » de Britney Spears, et ce d'une manière très sensuelle, ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'échauffer les hommes de la salle (surtout qu'elle est très sexy notre Shûichi, ce soir !). Les heures passèrent, et très vite, vers 1heure du matin, chacun des trois amis avaient chanté leurs trois chansons. Mais ils étaient aussi un peu, voir beaucoup, bourrés. Et c'est dans un état d'ébriété assez avancée qu'ils montèrent ensemble sur scène une ultime fois pour chanter « I will survive ».

**XXX XXX XXX**

Pendant ce temps, à une table du fond de la salle, cachés dans la pénombre, étaient assis deux personnes venues ici pour passer du temps entre amis et loin de leur vie toujours trop speed et envahie par les médias et les fans. Il y avait un homme à la silhouette mince, pas bien grand, avec des cheveux marron tirant sur le vert, de grands yeux bruns et un sourire enfantin. Il était déguisé en lapin rose en salopette bleue et en tenait assez similaire dans les bras. Son visage était à moitié masqué par un nez de lapin et des lunettes en plastic sans verre. Tandis qu'il sirotait une limonade, la jeune femme à ses côtés semblait grandement s'impatienter. Elle n'était pas très grande non plus, 1,70m environ, et sa chevelure dorée était relevée en haute queue de cheval. Sa frange tombait sur ses yeux ambrés et son joli visage était maquillé de blanc, à l'exception de ses lèvres teintée de rouge sang et de ses paupières, soulignées au khôl noir. Elle était vêtue d'un kimono traditionnel à ceci près qu'elle avait remplacé les tongs en bois par des ballerines de soie rose, assortie au kimono.

**Comment j'ai pu accepter que tu me traînes ici ?** râla-t-elle, sans même regarder son ami.

**Tu m'avais promis que quand je viendrais te rendre visite à New York, on ferait tout ce que je voulais.**

**Oui, m'enfin bon, y'a des limites. Un karaoké. Tout le monde ici est bourré. Je pensais que tu voudrais aller** **à** **Disney Land ou un truc dans le genre…**

**Tu veux bien m'emmener à Disney Land ? Super ! Kumagoro et moi on est super content ! On ira quand, dis, Mi-chan ?**

**Oublie ce que je viens de dire !**

**Nan, nan ! On va y aller ! Haha !**

**Ryû-chan ! Arrête de piailler ou on va se faire repérer !**

**Aucune chance ! On est trop bien déguisés ! Allez, onégaï Mi-chan, on va chanter ? Juste une seule fois ! Ce garçon qui a chanté tout à l'heure et revenu, regarde ! Moi aussi je veux briller comme lui, ce soir ! Onegaï…**

**Non ! La condition pour que je vienne était « pas de chant sous aucun prétexte » ! **

L'homme, qui ressemblait davantage à un garçonnet, fit une petite moue tristounette en mordillant l'oreille de son lapin en peluche. La jeune femme lui jeta un petit d'œil, soupira profondément et souffla :

**Très bien, mais juste une.**

**YATTA ! **s'exclama le lapin géant en sautillant sur sa chaise.

**Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour cette andouille**, gémit la jeune femme pour elle-même en se laissant entraîner vers la scène par son ami.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Sortant du petit bar lounge du club, Yûki Eiri, accompagné de sa petite amie, Camilla Thomas, arrivèrent dans la salle de karaoké. Sur scène, un mec déguisé en squelette, une nana fringué en sorcière gothique et une fille qui ne s'était pas pris la tête pour son déguisement puisqu'elle avait simplement enfilé son uniforme de lycéenne dont elle avait raccourci la jupe, se déchaînaient sur « I will survive ». A bien y regarder, Eiri reconnut la lycéenne. _Non, ça pas être… C'est impossible ! C'est un mec ! Pourtant, ça lui va bien… C'est louche… Bon Dieu, mais comment ça se fait qu'il ait de si belles jambes ? Non, je dois me planter… Ca ne peut pas être lui. C'est peut-être sa sœur ou sa cousine. Kami-sama, ne me dites pas que je suis en train de mater les miches d'un mec ! _pensa-t-il en sentant naître en lui certaine excitation voyant se déhancher sur scène le jeune Shindô Shûichi. Même s'il était à l'évidence complètement beurré, sa voix restait merveilleuse et il émanait de lui une sorte d'aura de laquelle Yûki ne parvenait à détacher son regard. A cet instant, il aurait aimé bondir sur scène prendre ce garçon dans ses bras, le serrer possessivement contre lui. En effet, le blond ne supportait les regards et les sifflements que les mâles de la salle envoyaient à l'attention de Shûichi. _Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qui me prend ?_ se demanda le blond, sans quitter le garçon aux cheveux roses des yeux.

**On va s'asseoir un peu, Eiri ?** proposa Camilla, habillée en femme-chat.

Pour l'occasion, le jeune professeur s'était aussi déguisé. Mais rien de bien extraordinaire, puisqu'il s'était contenté de revêtir sa tenue de cérémonie qu'il tenait de son enfance passée dans le temple bouddhiste des Uesugi, à Kyoto. Il se laissa guider vers une petite table contre le mur de gauche de la salle. Aussitôt assis, il sortit une cigarette et l'alluma. La chanson se finissait et les trois adolescents, dont Shindô, descendirent de scène pour rejoindre leur table à l'opposée de celle de Yûki. Ils furent vite remplacés par un homme déguisé en lapin rose et une femme vêtue d'un kimono traditionnel. _Ah non mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est pas mon soir, on dirait. Je reconnaîtrais ce kimono rose entre mille. C'est celui que Mika avait hérité de maman et qu'elle lui a donné. Qu'est-ce que cette conne fait ici ?_ se lamenta Yûki, en observant la jeune blonde prendre le micro. _Et pourquoi elle a ramené cet abruti congénital avec elle ? J'espère qu'elle ne m'a pas vu. Ou bien elle serait bien capable de me faire monter sur scène pour pousser la chansonnette avec elle ! _Aussitôt, la musique de « I can't get know, satisfaction » des Rolling Stones se mit en route. La blonde et le lapin géant se mirent à chanter en duo de manière très provocante, échangeant des regards sensuels dans un jeu de séduction à la limite du décent. On en oubliait presque le comique de situation du fait de l'opposition de leurs costumes (un lapin rose assez fun face à la rigueur du kimono) tant leurs voix et leur show était réaliste.

**Et elle dit qu'elle est fidèle…** marmonna Yûki, désabusé.

**Tu as dit quelque chose, mon cœur ?** s'enquit Camilla.

**Non, rien.**

Cette femme avec qui Eiri sortait était vraiment possessive et jalouse. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte que son attitude l'avait poussé plus d'une fois à aller voir ailleurs, et qu'il continuait. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas surpris son regard quand il observait Shindô. Cependant, il semblait que le regard que Yûki adressait à la blonde ne lui avait pas échappé car elle demanda :

**Tu la trouves jolie ?**

**Ouais**, répondit simplement le jeune homme sans même regarder sa compagne, en tirant une longue taffe de sa cigarette.

Lorsque la chanson fut finie, la blonde et le brun regagnèrent leur table. _Tsss… Faudra qu'on ait une petite discussion toi et moi… _pensa Yûki en observant la jeune femme se faufiler entre les tables à la suite de son ami complètement surexcité.

**XXX XXX XXX**

De son côté, Shûichi était resté bouche bée durant toute la chanson qui venait d'être interprétée. Alors que les deux chanteurs venaient de se rasseoir à leur table, il se leva et s'apprêta à les rejoindre quand Jo et Sean se levèrent avec lui.

**C'étaient bien eux, hein Shûichi ?** demanda le brun, connaissant malgré tout déjà la réponse.

**J'ai bien l'impression**, confirma le japonais.

**Tu crois qu'ils voudront bien nous signer un autographe ?** s'enquit Jo.

**Rah, j'espère !**

Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint la table du lapin géant et de la blonde en kimono, Shûichi s'inclina bien bas en guise de salutation et se releva un peu abruptement avant de dire.

**Euh… Bonsoir… **

**Salut !** s'exclama l'homme déguisé en lapin rose en affichant un grand sourire chaleureux.

**Nous trompons nous en pensant que vous êtes Sakuma Ryûichi et Johanson Miri ?** demanda Shûichi, un peu anxieux de leur réaction.

**Voui, voui, c'est bien nous ! **affirma joyeusement le chanteur des Nittle Grasper.

Soudain, avec une rapidité fulgurante, le poing de la blonde s'abattit sur le sommet de son crâne.

**Baka ! Pourquoi tu leur as dit ! On va plus pouvoir être tranquille ce soir ! Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée de chanter sur scène… Même déguisés on nous a reconnu !**

**Vous inquiétez pas ! On ne vous embêtera pas longtemps !** assura Sean.

**Oui, on voulait juste vous demander un autographe. Après, on vous laissera tranquille. On dira à personne qu'on vous a vu ici ! On vous le promet ! **renchérit Jo.

Derrière elle, Shûichi et Sean confirmèrent ses dires en hochant la tête avec véhémence.

**Tsss… Je suppose qu'on peut prendre deux secondes pour les donner, vos autographes**, consentit Miri Johanson.

**Yatta ! J'adore donner des autographes !** s'exclama Ryûichi en sortant de nulle part un carnet et un stylo.

**Urusaï ! Tu vas nous faire repérer, j'te dis !** gronda la blonde.

**Maieuh… Sois pas méchante…** gémit Sakuma, avec un air de pauvre petit chien battu.

**Bon, ça va, j'suis désolée !**

Shûichi et ses amis assistaient avec étonnement à cette scène de « pseudo » ménage entre ces deux célébrités qui semblaient s'adorer malgré les apparences. Jamais Shûichi ne se serait attendu à ce genre de personnalité de la part de Sakuma, pas plus que Sean de la part de la guitariste des Dark Saïans, à en juger par son expression abasourdie. A moins que ce ne soit dû au fait qu'il se trouvait en face de son idole. Le regard béat qu'il avait devant cette très belle femme ne faisait pas du tout plaisir à Jo qui observait la blonde avec animosité.

**Miss Johanson, j'voulais vous dire que… Même si vous êtes guitariste, vous chantez super bien ! Et j'adore les paroles de vos chansons ! Elles sont tellement belles et parfois même tellement tristes qu'on dirait que vous parlez par expérience**, dit Sean.

**Merci**, répondit la blonde en lui signant un autographe. **Mais sache que je n'écris que ce que j'ai vécu. Certains racontent leur vie en écrivant des autobiographies, moi je transmet mes sentiments en écrivant des paroles. **

Sean ne répondit pas, se contentant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise, comme si elle venait de lui dire qu'elle était la réincarnation de Bouddha. _J'aimerais bien savoir de quoi parlent ses paroles de chansons… Si elles sont si tristes et qu'elles parlent de sa vie… _pensa Shûichi en prenant le papier dédicacé que Ryûichi lui tendait.

**C'est quoi ton nom ? **demanda le chanteur.

**Shindô Shûichi.**

**J'espère qu'on se reverra Shû-chan ! J'aimerai trop chanter avec toi !**

**Oh… Euh… Merci !** répondit le jeune homme, stupéfait d'entendre ses mots de la part de son idole.

**Bon, vous avez vos gribouillis alors du vent ! Nous aussi, on s'en va. J'veux pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un d'autre nous reconnaisse et que ça crée une émeute**, dit Miri en se levant d'un, tenant fermement Ryûichi par l'épaule.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, Ryûichi se tourna et leur tendit trois billets.

**Nittle Grasper va venir à New York fin Novembre. Venez nous voir ! Les Saïans joueront aussi.**

**Arigato, Sakuma-san**, s'empressa de dire Shûichi en saisissant les billets que lui tendait le chanteur.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Une heure plus tard, les trois jeunes gens étaient dehors, devant le club. Certes, il n'était que 2heures du matin, un samedi soir, mais ils devraient passer leur dimanche à travailler : Shûichi avait une disserte à rendre pour le mardi qu'il avait à peine commencée, puis lui et Jo avaient un oral de chant le lundi, et enfin Sean devait préparer une expérience complexe pour sa physique-chimie. Ils devaient donc rentrer tôt.

**On s'est bien amusés, hein ! Dommage qu'on doive rentrer chez nous si tôt ! **dit Jo.

**C'est vrai, oui ! Surtout qu'on a rencontré Sakuma et Johanson**, renchérit Shûichi.

**Bon, Shû, tu veux venir avec moi, je vais raccompagner Jo chez elle. Il est tard et y a des mecs louches qui traînent dans les rues la nuit, **dit Sean.

**Euh… Non, j'suis fatigué alors j'vais rentrer directement. **

**Tout seul ? Mais non, viens avec nous**, insista la jeune femme.

**Mais, le campus est pas loin, et puis je suis un mec, ils vont pas s'en prendre à moi…** affirma Shûichi.

**T'es peut-être un mec, mais t'es un mec super bien travesti et complètement saoul ! En plus, s'ils sont plusieurs… Non, c'est trop dangereux !**

**Mais non ! T'inquiètes ! Allez à tout à l'heure Sean ! A lundi Jo !**

Là-dessus, Shûichi s'en alla tout tranquillement dans la nuit.

Un peu plus loin, à la sortie du club, Eiri et sa copine, Camilla, entretenaient une discussion animée…

**Comment ça, « ça peut plus durer entre nous, j'ai jamais pu te supporter, j'te quitte » ? Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu m'emmènes dîner, puis dans ce club, et finalement, tu me largues !**

**C'est à peu près ça, oui**, acquiesça le blond, froidement.

**Pendant des mois j'ai supporté ton caractère de merde et ta froideur, pour finalement me faire plaquer par un connard de première ! Si j'avais su, j't'aurais laissé tomber avant ! Tu ne mérites pas tout le mal que je me suis donnée !**

**Désolé.**

**Non, tu ne l'es pas ! Tu ne l'es jamais ! Il n'y a que toi qui comptes ! Espèce de sale égoïste ! Je suis sûre qu'il a une autre femme ! J'en suis certaine ! Tu m'as trompé ! **

**En fait, il y en a eu plusieurs autres ! Mais en ce moment je n'ai qu'une personne en tête.**

**En plus, tu en es fier ! Je suis sûre que c'est cette blondasse qui chantait tout à l'heure ! (**4**) Je suis sûre que tu la connais ! J'ai vu comment tu la regardais… Je te jure que tu t'en voudras de m'avoir plaqué comme ça !**

Elle le gifla avec force, prise de colère face à l'insensibilité de Eiri. Elle voulait le faire réagir, mais elle ignorait comment… La violence fut la seule idée qui lui vint à l'idée pour soulager sa rage et ça, Yûki le savait. Il lui tourna le dos et rejoignit sa voiture sans un regard en arrière, laissant là la pauvre Camilla. _Ce mec est peut-être un sale petit con… Peut-être aussi que je refuse de penser qu'il puisse représenter quelque chose d'important pour moi… Mais dans tous les cas, j'ai besoin d'être seul pour mettre tout ça au clair. Il m'obsède et ça devient agaçant de le désirer alors que ce sentiment me dégoûte au plus profond de moi. Pourquoi il a fallut que ça tombe sur moi ?_ se dit-il en démarrant sa voiture.Ses pensées le tourmentaient depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais son attention fut attirée par une scène étrange, à quelques blocks du club karaoké. Près d'un petit parc, une jeune femme se faisait agresser par une bande d'au moins cinq hommes, de toute évidence complètement torchés. Yûki était peut-être un « connard de première », mais il n'allait pas laisser cette fille se faire tabasser et certainement violer. Il se gara aussitôt et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers le groupe qui tirait déjà la fille à l'écart, à l'abris des regards. Celle-ci se débattait de toutes ses forces, mais ils étaient cinq contre elle seule alors elle ne faisait pas le poids. Eiri pressa le pas, courant presque. Plus il se rapprochait, plus la certitude que la victime de l'agression était une fille s'évaporait. Bientôt, il reconnut l'uniforme de lycéenne et la tignasse rose… C'était Shindô. Sentant la colère monter en lui, Yûki serra les poings et se précipita à l'aide du jeune homme.

**Aaaaaaaahhh ! **hurlait celui-ci. **Tasukete ! Anashite ! Aaaaah ! A l'aide !**

**Hé ! **appela Yûki en arrivant juste derrière l'un des hommes.

L'interpellé se retourna instinctivement et n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouvait déjà par terre, assommé par un fulgurant crochet du droit du blond.

**T'es qui toi ? Vire de là !** éructa l'un des agresseurs en se jetant vers Eiri.

Le jeune professeur n'eut aucun mal à esquiver le coup qu'avait tenté cet abruti contre lui. Emporté pas son élan, l'hommes se mit en position de faiblesse et Yûki n'eut qu'à lui donner un bon coup de genoux dans le ventre pour se débarrasser de lui. _Plus que trois !_ Lorsque Yûki se tourna vers les trois autres, ce fut juste à temps pour voir Shûichi se faire plaquer au sol avec force par un des hommes qui montait d'hors et déjà à califourchon sur lui. _Non ! Ca ne va pas recommencer !_ gronda intérieurement Eiri, submergé par la rage. Le pauvre Shûichi, quant à lui, ne se débattait plus ; il devait s'être évanoui… Le blond se hâta de mettre KO les deux qui lui faisait face : il bourra l'un de coup jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à vomir du sang, et l'autre prit tout seul ses jambes à son coup en assistant à ce spectacle. On peut facilement imaginer qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie de subir le même traitement. Le cinquième et dernier était tellement occupé à relever les jambes du jeune homme inconscient pour tenter de le violer qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué ce qui se passait derrière lui : le grand blond, qui avait assez facilement envoyé ses amis au tapis, allait maintenant se charger de son cas. Yûki saisit l'homme par le col et tira violemment en arrière.

**T'aurais pas dû le toucher ! **prévint-il avec hargne.

**Du qui tu parles, mon vieux ? Tout ce que je vois, c'est une jolie fille. Une petite pute même, pour oser porter une jupette aussi courte ! **

**Que ce soit un fille ou un mec, c'est pareille !** répliqua le blond.

Il lui assena un puissant coup de poing qui aurait dû suffire pour l'assommer, mais l'homme répondit par un coup de force égale. Yûki recula de deux ou trois pas en titubant légèrement, un peu surpris d'avoir vu son coup lui revenir. Mais il se ressaisit presque aussitôt pour voir l'agresseur sortir un couteau à cran d'arrêt. Il tenta plusieurs attaques contre Eiri sans jamais l'atteindre. Finalement, le blond parvint à empoigner l'avant-bras de l'homme. Il resserra sa prise jusqu'à ce que la douleur lui fasse lâcher le couteau. Yûki le ramassa et posa la lame sur la joue de l'homme.

**Je me demande si je ne dois pas te laisser un petit pense-bête, histoire que tu te souviennes qu'il ne faut jamais s'en prendre aux plus faibles… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?** chuchota le jeune professeur d'une voix grave et chaude à l'oreille de l'agresseur qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

**Non, non… J'suis désolé. J'te jure, je recommencerais pas. Laisse-moi partir, mec. J't'en supplie…** gémit l'homme.

**Puisque tu le demandes aussi pitoyablement…**

Yûki lâcha prise, laissant l'agresseur prendre la fuite. Lorsque cette enflure ne fut plus qu'une ombre dans la nuit, Eiri se tourna vers le pauvre Shûichi, toujours inconscient. Il s'accroupit auprès de lui et souleva légèrement sa tête pour mieux voir son visage. Il y avait la lèvre inférieure et l'arcade gauche entaillées, et un joli bleu sur la joue droite. Il devait certainement avoir d'autres ecchymoses sur le corps mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Eiri était le petit filé de sang qui s'échappait du crâne du jeune homme.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Doucement, Shûichi émergea des ténèbres dans lesquelles il avait sombrait plus d'une heure auparavant. Il ouvrit lentement yeux, plus les cligna plusieurs fois tant la lumière de la pièce lui paraissait forte. Tant de luminosité lui donnait mal à la tête. Au bout d'un instant, il parvint à garder ses yeux ouverts. Lorsqu'il eut fait le point, il reconnut le plafond de sa chambre universitaire (il y avait un poster de Nittle Grasper juste au-dessus de son lit). Il se redressa un peu trop vite ce qui lui fit tourner la tête. Mais malgré le tangage de la pièce autour de lui, il se força à regarder autour de lui. Aussitôt, il remarqua un grand jeune homme blond, assis la chaise de bureau de Shûichi, vêtu d'un kimono de cérémonie. _Oh, non ! Pas lui…_Il s'agissait de Yûki Eiri, son abominable mais adorablement mignon, prof de littérature moderne. Celui-ci avait les yeux clos et semblait dormir profondément, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. _Wouah, c'est fou ce qu'il est mignon quand il dort… Rien à voir avec ce connard insensible qu'il est une fois réveillé… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?_ Shûichi leva les yeux au plafond, se grattant la tête.

**Tu te prends pour un Banco ? Tu crois qu'à force de gratter tu vas gagner 1000 dollars ?** cingla le blond de son habituelle voix froide, faisant par la même occasion sursauter Shûichi. **Si tu grattes comme un débile, tu vas finir par refaire saigner ta plaie, baka !**

**Hein ! Vous… Vous êtes réveillé depuis quand ?** demanda Shûichi, un peu décontenancé par l'intervention inattendue de son prof.

**Depuis le début.**

Un silence s'installa entre eux pendant quelques instants. Puis, Yûki se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de Sean sur lequel il avait posé ses clés de voiture, son paquet de cigarettes et son zippo (5). Il sortit une sucette à cancer, la porta à ses lèvres et l'alluma, sans se préoccuper de savoir si ça gênait Shûichi ou non.

**Co-comment je me suis retrouvé ici ?** demanda enfin le plus jeune des deux.

**J'ai vu une fille se faire agresser alors je l'ai aidée. Puis je me suis aperçu que c'était que toi. Mais comme t'étais blessé à la tête, j'ai fouillé tes affaires pour trouver tes papiers et j'ai découvert où tu vivais alors je t'ai ramené ici. J'ai désinfecté ta plaie parce que ça me ferait chier que tu trouves un prétexte pour sécher mes cours**, expliqua le blond d'un air détaché.

**J'aurais dû écouter Sean et pas rentrer tout seul… Il avait raison…**

**Si on part du principe où t'as toujours tort, par syllogisme, c'est évident qu'il avait raison.**

**Vous êtes un vrai connard !** laissa échapper Shûichi, en colère de voir cet enfoiré prendre ses aises et le dénigrer ainsi.

_Et merde !_ se lamenta aussitôt le garçon aux cheveux roses, regrettant d'avoir insulté le blond. Même s'il le méritait, il restait son professeur. Shûichi s'attendait déjà à l'entendre lui répondre quelque chose de méchant ou bien le menacer de rapporter ça au doyen.

**Tu es la deuxième personne à me le dire, ce soir**, se contenta de répondre Yûki en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Shûichi s'en voulait. Il savait bien que Yûki n'était pas peiné, mais même s'il restait un abruti de première, il méritait malgré tout un remerciement… _Lance-toi, Shûichi… Il ne va pas te manger…_

**Hum… Je… Merci. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je me serais certainement fait…**

**Tabassé, et peut-être même violé. Je sais**, répondit simplement Eiri.

Un nouveau silence s'installa puis…

**A part une petite migraine et une bonne gueule de bois, tu t'en tire plutôt bien, alors j'te laisse.**

**Quoi ? Vous partez déjà !** s'étonna Shûichi en voyant Yûki se diriger vers la porte.

Celui-ci se tourna de nouveau vers le jeune homme, une expression interloquée sur le visage.

**Quoi ? Tu veux tant que ça que je reste ?** demanda-t-il avec un air plein de sous-entendus, un peu sourie lubrique aux lèvres.

**Euh… Non… C'est pas ce que je voulais dire… **balbutia Shûichi, les joues rougies jusqu'aux oreilles.

Yûki se dirigea vers son élève et se pencha sur lui. De sa main gauche il saisit le fin visage du jeune homme et en rapprocha le sien. Le cœur de Shûichi battait la chamade ; jamais il ne s'était retrouvé aussi proche d'un homme, sauf peut-être avec Hiro, mais là c'était différent. Puis le blond susurra de sa voix suave, et dans un japonais parfait :

**Tu as eu de la chance que je sois là, c'est vrai. Mais ne crois pas que je suis intervenu parce que c'était toi. Je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui, parce que je ne suis pas le mostre d'égoïsme et de méchanceté que je sais que tu penses que je suis.**

_Hein !_ se demanda Shûichi qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris la dernière phrase de son prof. Puis celui-ce continua :

**Ne va pas t'imaginer que je serais sympa avec toi, je te l'ai déjà dit. Alors ne montre pas familier avec moi, gamin.**

Puis, Yûki relâcha le visage du jeune garçon et retourna à la porte.

**T'as pas intérêt à te pointer en retard lundi !** avertit-il en ouvrant la porte.

C'est alors que Yûki se retrouva nez à nez avec Sean, qui s'apprêtait à entrer. Tous deux se toisèrent un moment avant de se contourner. Le blond disparut dans le couloir et Sean entra en refermant derrière lui. Il observa le visage de Shûichi, marqué les égratignures de sa toute récente agression, et demanda :

**C'était qui ce mec ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?**

**Non, pas du tout !** s'empressa de dire le japonais.

**Bah alors, dis-moi.**

**Je me suis fait agresser et il est m'a défendu. Il m'a ramené ici et a attendu que je me réveille, parce que j'étais inconscient.**

**Hum hum. J'ai bien envie de te dire « J'te l'avais bien dit ! » mais ce serait pas réglo de ma part étant données les circonstances**, dit le brun en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit, face à Shûichi. **Mais alors ce mec, c'est ton sauveur… Et tu connais son nom ? **ajouta-t-il en adressant un clin d'œil entendu à son ami.

Shûichi rougit de plus belle et bredouilla :

**Oui, j'le connais. C'est Yûki Eiri, mon prof de littérature.**

**Quoi ? Ce mec, c'est ton prof de littérature ? Mais il est super jeune ! **

**Oui, je trouve aussi**, approuva Shûichi. **Mais ne te fit pas aux apparences ! Ce mec est un enfoiré de première ! **

**C'est pour ça que tu rougies…**

**Non, je rougie pas !**

**Si tu rougies. **

**Non !**

**Si. **

**Non !**

**Si, si…**

**Tu peux me dire pourquoi je rougirais pour un mec, d'abord ! Et puis surtout si ce mec mais fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête tellement il m'énerve ! **

**Ca, je peux pas te répondre. Y'a que toi qui peux le savoir…**

**Ndlr : **(1) Mr cosplay est de retour ! (2) Les travestis sont de sortie ! (3) On ne voit pas ça tous les jours, hein ? Mais faut admettre qu'il est trop beau habillé avec son kimono, son étoffe de soie et ses chapelets de perles. Je viens de relire le tome 4, c'est pour ça aussi ! (4) Ma parole mais elle parle de Miri, là ! (5) L'autre jour j'ai halluciné ! J'ai parlé de « zippo » et une fille m'a demandé : « C'est quoi ? ». Alors dans le doute, un zippo est un briquet en argent qu'on recharge en gaz, avec un petit capuchon qu'il faut relever avant d'allumer et refermer pour éteindre.

**Notes :** Vous ne trouvez pas que Miri ressemble beaucoup à Yûki avec son caractère de chien ? Vous vous demandez peut-être comment Yûki la connaît, d'ailleurs ! Hummm… Vous le saurez vite, je vous assure. Enfin, c'était le chapitre à partir duquel la relation Shû/Yû va prendre un tout nouveau tournant. Mais dans le destin tout tordu que je leur ai créé dans ce UA, ce n'est que le dernier. Au fait, si Eiri rompt avec Camilla, vous aurez compris que c'est parce qu'il se rend compte que Shûichi l'obsède et il ne peut, ni ne veut, plus penser à quelqu'un d'autre… Bon, je vous laisse. A bientôt pour la suite ! REVIEWS ! Pat XXX.

**Lexique :**

Onegaï : S'il te plait.

Yatta : Super ! Youpi !

Urusaï : Ta gueule !

Tasukete : A l'aide ! Aidez-moi !

Anashite : Lâchez-moi !

Baka : Andouille, crétin, abruti…


	4. Parrainage

**Titre:** Should I believe in Destiny?

**Source: **Gravitation

**Auteur: **Patpat

**Paring: **Yuki Eiri / Shindô Shûichi

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **L'ensemble des personnages appartient à Maki Murakami, à l'exception de Sean, Jo, et Phoebe.

**Notes: **Bonjour, bonjour! Je sais que ça fait un bail que j'ai pas posté mais pour toutes explications et bien je suis en vacances. Tout bien considéré, vous avez de la chance que j'ai un pc à disposition, même si c'est un dinosaure! Etant donné que je ne dispose pas du correcteur d'orthographe, il va y avoir encore plus de fautes que d'habitude, alors je vous supplie de bin vouloir m'en excuser! Sinon, ce chapitre est celui qui met en place un premier et nouveau tournant à l'histoire; tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il s'agit d'une sorte d'inversion des roles ! De là va commencer toute la véritable intrigue de ma fanfic qui promet d'être assez longue (même si peut-être moins que certaines de mes autres histoire). Bien, je passe à la suite. Rendez-vous à la fin pour la note habituelle. Bonne lecture!

**Dialogues en gras **_Pensées en italique_

_**Chapitre 4: Parrainage.**_

Shûichi avait passé son dimanche dans sa chambre avec Sean pour calmer sa gueule de bois et faire quelques révisions en vue des partielles de décembre. Le lundi était arrivé plutôt vite et Shûichi devait déjà se rendre à son cours d'Anglais. Leur prof était très sympa, voir un peu loufoque sur les bords et surtout, il notait très justement, contrairement à Yûki. Quant Shûichi récoltait un C+ avec McGregor, il savait que c'était mérité. Mais quand il voyait arriver un gros D- en même temps que sa copie de Lettres Modernes, là, il savait pourquoi... Yûki ne l'aimait pas. Il le détestait même. Et c'était bien réciproque. Dire qu'il aurait encore à voir sa sale tronche de blondinet prétentieux juste après son cours avecMcGregor... Là encore, le cours magistral d'Anglais était passé vite, sans doutes parce que les deux heures durant, le jeune japonais s'était retrouvé sous le coup de l'éxcitation d'avoir eu son premier B+ en Anglais; une grande première pour une matière qui n'était ni de la musique, ni du sport!

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Tiens, tiens! Shindô! Pourquoi tu persistes à venir aux cours du professeur Yûki alors que tu sais qu'il va te martyriser?** demanda moqueusement une des "groopies" du prof.

**Surtout quand on sait tous qu'essayer de t'apprendre quelque chose, c'est peine perdue. Rien ne rentre dans ton petit crâne rose, espèce d'idiot!** renchérit une des amies de cette garce.

**Fermez-la deux minutes, bandes de quiches! Tout ce qui sort de votre bouche équivaut à ce qu'il y a dans votre tête: c'est que de l'air!** répliqua Shûichi avant de s'installer à sa place, c'est à dire à l'ecart des autres.

En effet, si dans les autres cours il avait commencé à bien s'entendre avec ses camarades de classe, en Littérature, c'était différent. Les étudiants prenaient exemple sur le prof et s'en prenaient donc au jeune homme sans arrêt. En sortant son block-note et un stylo, Shûichi croisa le regard de Yûki. Derrière ses lunettes, le blond paraissait à la fois plus sévère mais aussi étrangement plus... séduisant (1). _Aaah, Shûichi! Arrêtes tes conneries. Ce mec est beau gosse, c'est vrai... Mais c'est un mec! Et un connard de première qui plus est! Pfff... Allez hop! Concentre-toi et prends des notes! Tes résultats scolaires en dépendent!_ se réprimanda intérieurement le garçon au cheveux roses en baissant aussitôt les yeux pour les braquer sur son stylo.

De son côté, Yûki avait bien remarqué la petite confusion dans le regard de son élève avant que celui-ci ne baisse les yeux. Intérieurement, il était plus que satisfait. Extérieurement, ildeumerait froid et impassible. _Bordel! J'voudrais bien que ce petit merdeux cesse de me faire autant d'effet! Y'a rien à faire: quand je le vois, il y a toujours ce même sentiment..._ se dit Yûki en réprimant les sensations étranges qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis si longtemps... Depuis au moins 6 ans. Se concentrant sur le cours qui commençait, le jeune professeur rechaussa ses lunettes et commença. Ilavait choisi un recueil de poésie d'un auteur français nommé Bonnefoy (2) comme deuxième sujet d'étude cette année. Bien sûr, s'il tenait absolument à leur faire étudier un bouquin français, il aurait pu leur donner quelque chose de plus explicite, comme du Romain Gary. Mais il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de les voir pédaler dans la semoule! (3) Le cours se passa plutôt bien et évidemment, il n'avait pas homis d'envoyer quelques brimades à Shûichi pour ne pas différer à ses habitudes. Tandis qu'il rangeait ses affaires dans sa sacoche, Yûki se posa de nombreuses questions: _Pourquoi je continue à être blessant avec lui alors que quoi que je fasse, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui? Si je ne parviens pas à me l'ôter de la tête de cette façon, le seul moyen pour que ça arrête de me tourmenter reste encore... Non! Je ne peux pas! Pas après Kitazawa. D'accord, ce môme a l'air inoffensif, mais même s'il ne me blaisse pas physiquement, il peut me faire bein plus de mal et m'anéantir comme LUI il l'a fait... Je sais que quand je le vois, les sentiments que je ressns pour lui sont similaires à ceux que j'éprouvais pour Kitazawa... Eiri! Ca suffit! Que dirait Miri si elle savait ce que tu penses! Elle te fouterait un bon coup de pied au cul en te disant "t'es qu'un abruti de première. Tout ça c'est des excuses de lâche! Ce garçon te plait alors vas-y! Tous les mecs ne sont pas comme Kitazawa et encore heureux! C'est tout le contraire, y'en a plein qui sont adorables... S'ils l'étaient tous autant que toi, le monde serait un paradis." Un paradis, hein... Tsss... Toujours aussi stupide cette nana. Même dans mes pensées._ Là-dessus, il quitta son amphi. C'est alors qu'il surprit une conversation des plus intéressantes:

**Je sais que c'est pas très commun. Surtout que tu ne me connais pas... Et puis, je ne suis pas sûre que ça se fasse beaucoup au Japon, pour une fille, d'inviter un garçon à prendre un café. Mais c'est juste que ça me ferait tellement plaisir... Comme je te l'ai dit, depuis que je t'ai vu samedi soir, sur scène, même si t'étais déguisé en fille, je t'ai trouvé tellement mignon...**

La fille qui disait ça à Shûichi rougissait furieusement. Ses cheveux châtains clairs tombaient en queue de cheval bien serrée dans son dos et les quelques mèches rebelles étaient attachées par de petites pinces. Ses yeux bruns brillaient comme ceux d'une collégienne devant un poster dédicacé de son acteur préféré. Quant au jeune homme, il souriait de bon coeur; un sourire que Yûki aurait voulu que Shûichi lui adresse à lui et non à cette idiote. Il sentait monter en lui une vague de colère et de jalousie qui maintenant plus que jamais le poussait à vouloir faire quelque chose de stupide comme embrasser sur le champ le garçon aux cheveux roses.

**C'est qu'une invitation à boire un café, pas une demande en mariage. Et puis, tu as l'air d'être une fille très sympa alors je serais bête de te refuser un café alors que tu es une des rares personnes à te montrer vraiment gentille avec moi**, répondit le japonais en se grattant le derrière de la tête.

_C'est pas vrai, abruti!_ s'exclama intérieurement Yûki en tentant de conserver un visage de marbre. _D'un autre côté, c'est de ma faute s'il me glisse entre les doigts. Moi, je ne suis pas "gentil" avec lui... Maintenant, c'est trop tard... Mmmh... Peut-être pas... Il va peut-être sortir avec cette fille, mais il l'a dit lui-même: "c'était pas une demande en mariage". Rien ne m'empêchera d'avoir ce que je veux! Et ce que je veux, c'est lui!_ Cette fois, Eiri savait exactement ce qu'il voulait, même s'il ne savait pas encore très bien pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il lui manquait, c'était l'occasion. En attendant, il dut se contenter de voir Shûichi partir avec cette fille bras dessus bras dessous. Alors qu'il s'apprétait à partir à quitter le couloir lui aussi pour rejoindre l'extérieur afin de pouvoir fumer une cigarette bien méritée, une main puissante s'abattit sur son épaule.

**Aah! Professeur Yûki! Justement, je voulais vous voir.**

**Mr Smith, que puis-je pour vous?** répondit-il à l'adjoint du doyen en tentant de masquer son agacement.

**Voyez-vous, Mr Hatcher, le collocataire de Mr Shindô, nous a rapporté au doyen et moi que ce dernier avait été agressé ce weekend, et ce, à moins de 100 mètres du campus. Il m'a aussi appris que c'est vous qui étes venu en aide à Mr Shindô. Grâce au ciel, vous étiez au bon endroit au bon moment. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait advenir de lui sans ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette nouvelle a eut l'efet d'une bombe sur le doyen. En effet, si Shindô a obtenu sa bourse d'étude couvrant sa scolarité, son logement, ses livres et sa demi-pension, c'est parce que le ministre japonais de la culture en personne a appuyé sa condidature. Ne me demandez pas comment ni pourquoi, je n'en sait rien. Une chose est sûre, ça ne vient pas de sa famille. Il vient d'un milieu modeste et ses parents sont loin d'avoir l'influence nécessaire pour demander le soutien d'un ministre. Quoi qu'il en soit, imaginez un peu les retombées négatives sur l'établissement s'il venait aux oreilles du ministre que son petit protégé s'est fait agresser à quelques blocks d'ici et qu'en plus il a des difficultés à s'intégrer. Sans compter que ses notes lamentables dans votre matière font considérablement baisser sa moyenne...**

**Oui, j'imagine que ça nuirait à la réputation de l'Université**, acquiesça Yûki, sarcastique, qui se foutait pas mal de la réputaion de cette fac...

**De la ville même, voir peut-être du pays!** s'emballa Smith.

**Quel rapport avec moi?** coupa Eiri, qui ne tenait plus et laissa entrevoir sonhaut degré d'énervement. **Vous voulez m'augmenter pour avoir sauvé la vie à cette andouille?**

**Yûki! Il s'agit de l'un de vos élèves!**

**Ca reste une andouille.**

**Mmh, si vous considérez que devenir son tuteur, ou son parrain est une augmentation, alors oui, vous êtes augmenté.**

**Quoi! Hors de question, j'ai trop de boulot!** trancha le blond, sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

**Mais c'est votre élève. En plus, il a des difficultés dans votre matière, vous pourriez l'aider à s'améliorer. Puis, vous êtes jeune, sans doutes un des plus jeunes jeunes professeurs de fac du pays. Il n'y a pas la barrière de l'âge, ni de la langue et de la culture puisque vous êtes japonais...**

**Je vis aux états-Unis depuis l'âge de 14 ans, alors la culture nippone, elle est depuis longtemps derrière moi, Smith.**

**Faites cet effort Yûki... Ou bien vous risqueriez de voir votre contrat résilé.**

**Quoi! Pourquoi ça? Après tout, ce sont aux élèves de parrainer les étrangers. Pourquoi c'est MOI que vous voulez comme tuteur pour ce gamin?**

**Pour toutes les raisons que je vous ai citées et aussi parce qu'en tant qu'adulte vous pourrez le protéger de l'attrait de la drogue, de la drogue et des autres dérives... Nous voulons qu'il retourne dans son pays sein de corps et d'esprit! Et cela rassurera le minitre japonais de savoir qu'un de ses compatriote veille sur son protégé...**

Eiri souffla un bon coup et réfléchit un instant. _Pourquoi refuser après tout? Tu cherchais une occasion. La voilà. Ca ne peut que te rapprocher de l'objet que tu convoites. Il te sera plus facile aussi d'acquérir sa confiance... Ca ne peut que t'aider._

**Très bien, j'accèpte de jouer les nounous pour ce gamin**, finit par accépter le jeune professeur.

**Dans ce cas, tout rentre dans l'ordre. Bien, je vais en informer Mr le doyen. A vous de mettre Mr Shindô au courant.**

Là-dessus, Smith lui fit un grand sourire hypocrite et s'en alla ausi promptement qu'il était venu.

**XXX XXX XXX**

C'est en fin d'après-midi, après avoir donné son dernier cours, que Yûki alla au bâtiment Washington, lieu de résidence de ce baka qu'on lui avait confié. Il venait pour lui annoncer la grande nouvelle. A cette heure-ci, il devrait être chez lui. Le cas contraire, il faudrait que Eiri use de sa nouvelle autorité de tuteur pour lui mettre les points sur les "i" et lui impose un couvrefeu. _Quoi? Abus d'autorité? Moi? N'importe quoi!_ Mais en arrivant dans le couloir du 4eme étage, là où se situait la chambre de Shûichi et son camarade, il assista à un spectacle qui eu le don de le ... boulverser!

Shûichi et la fille de tout à l'heure s'embrassaient tranquillement. Le coeur de Yûki se serra, de même que ses poings tandis que la colère montait. Il les observa ainsi, lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs lèvres soudées les une aux autres... Si seulement il pouvait être à la place de cette fille... Finalement, les deux adolescents se séparèrent, un petit sourire heureux et satisafait sur le visage.

**Donc, on sort vendredi? **demanda la fille, toujours encerclée par les bras de Shûichi.

**Oui. Samedi y'a le concert de Nittle Grasper et Dark Saïans, mais Jo, Sean et moi, on n'a qu'une place chacun...**

**C'est pas grâve, Shû... **susurra la fille que Shûichi regardait avec tant de tendresse. **Et puis demain, on mange ensemble... Alors ça va.**

Tandis qu'elle s'approchait dangereusement des lèvres du garçon, Yûki crut bon d'intervenir.

**Hum hum... Surtout ne nous privez pas d'un tel spectacle...**

Shûichi et sa copine s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre en sursautant presque, pour le plus grand plaisir du blond.

**Vous n'avez pas la conscience tranquille? Vous avez fait des bêtises?** ajouta-t-il sur un ton plein d'insinuation, avec un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

**Professeur Yûki, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?** demanda le jeune homme en reprenant une expression assurée, bien déterminé à ne pas se laisser démonter.

**Je suis venu te voir**, se contenta de répondre ledit professeur, toujours aussi impassible qu'à son habitude.

**Me voir?** s'étonna son élève.

**Oui. A mon grand regret, je dois t'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.**

**Peut-être que je devrais vous laisser, alors**, proposa la fille.

_Oui, c'est ça, casse-toi!_ grogna intérieurement Yûki.

**D'accord, à demain Phoebe**, dit Shûichi en embrassant une dernière fois sa compagne avant qu'elle ne parte.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle eut passé le tournant du couloir que le garçon aux cheveux roses se tourna vers son professeur, l'air interrogateur.

**Alors? C'est quoi cette mauvaise nouvelle?**

**Je vais devoir supporter ton abominable tête rose plus souvent que prévu.**

**Comment ça!**

**Le doyen a entendu parlé de ton agression de samedi soir et il s'est mis dans la tête que tu avais besoin d'un tuteur. Il veut donc que je te parraine jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour que tu t'intègres et que tes notes s'améliorent...**

**A qui la faute si je me tape des notes pourries en littérature!** s'exclama Shûichi sur un ton accusateur.

**Je donne des notes pourries à des devoirs pourris**, répliqua sèchement Yûki.

**Quoi que je fasse, vous me donnerez toujours de sales notes parce que vous me détestez!**

Ces mots frappèrent le blond de plein fouet. Le ton qu'il avait utilisé était cinglant et son expression était sévère et presque haineuse. _Ca va être dur de changer l'image qu'il a de moi... _pensa-t-il.

**De toutes façons**, répondit Eiri après un instant de silence, **c'est pas de gaité de coeur que j'ai accépté. C'était ça ou on me renvoyait...**

_Génial! C'est comme ça que tu compte lui faire bonne impression?_

**J'ai pas besoin de vous**, trancha Shûichi.

**Ca, le doyen s'en fout pas mal. Ce qui lui importe c'est que le ministre de la culture japonais soit convaincu qu'on s'occupe bien de toi.**

**Quel rapport avec le ministre , je ne comprends pas? **demanda le jeune homme, visiblement totalement ignorant du fait qu'il avait été pistonné.

**C'est lui qui a appuyé ta candidature pour la bourse**, expliqua simplement Yûki.

Shûichi devint tout rouge et baissa les yeux. Sur le coup, Yûki crut qu'il était l'instigateur de ce soudain changement d'attitude. Mais il fut vite détrompé par l'explication du jeune homme à la tête rose.

**Ca, c'est forcément Seguchi qui a manigancé toute cette histoire...** marmonna Shûichi, plus pour lui-même que pour son prof.

**Seguchi?** demanda-t-il, tentant de cacher son soudain malaise.

**Oui, Seguchi Tohma, l'ex-pianiste de Nittle Grasper. Il voulait me faire signer dans sa boîte, NG, mais j'ai refusé en lui disant que je préférais faire des études avant. Il m'a dit qu'il ferait tout pour que je les réussisse, à condition que je lui signe un contrat de réserve lui garantissant l'exclusivité de mes chansons pour un futur album. Mais j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'il irait jusqu'à utiliser le ministre de la culture pour ça...**

Shûichi s'arrêta devant l'expression de confusion de son professeur, dont le regard exprimait aussi une certaine crainte. _De la crainte? Chez cet homme? Comment est-ce possible? Il serait donc humain? Mais pourquoi le simple nom de Seguchi provoque cette réaction chez lui? _se demanda-t-il.

**Hum... Yûki? Vous allez bien? Professeur?**

**Nani? Euh, haï! Enfin je veux dire, oui je vais très bien**, répondit brusquement le professeur en reprenant une expression froide. **Bon, je dois te donner des cours de soutiens donc le premier sera demain midi, puisque c'est seul moment de libre dans la journée d'après ton emploi du temps. **(4)

**Demain midi? Non, non, c'est pas possible! J'ai rendez-vous avec ma copine et...**

**M'en fout.**

**Mais, s'il vous plait... Professeur... Demain soir, juste après mes cours... A la bibliothèque... Mais pas demain midi...**

Yûki s'apprétait à refuser quand une horriblement bonne idée germa dans son esprit pervers . _Pourquoi vouloir l'empêcher de voir cette fille, Phoebe, pour à peine plus d'une heure alors que demain soir, je l'aurais pour plus longtemps et pour moi tout seul?..._

**Mmmh, très bien. Demain soir, juste après ton cours de musique. Mais tu devras venir chez moi. J'aime pas traîner sur ce campus; la stupidité des élèves est contagieuse. J'ai pas envie de finir aussi bête que toi, Miss Lycéenne 2006.**

**Aaargh!** hurla Shûichi. **Vous êtes mal placé pour critiquer, Mr Moine en Puissance. C'était quoi ce kimono? Une tenue de cérémonie pour les rites funéraires!** se moqua-t-il en riant comme un damné.

**Oui et alors?** rétorqua Eiri d'un air de défi.

Un instant de silence s'installa entre eux durant lequel ils se fixèrent. Cette fois encore, Shûichi baissa les yeux en rougissant. _Aaah! Je rougie encore! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à rougir devant lui à chaque fois, bordel!_ s'exclama intérieurement le plus jeune des deux. Le plus âgé quant à lui, était heureux de l'effet qu'il venait de produire sur son élève; il avait tendance à faire ça à presque toutes les filles, mais Shûichi étaitle premier mec à réagir lui aussi à son charme quasiment surhumain. Ce qui était plutôt bon signe...

**Bon, c'est d'accord, je viendrais chez vous demain soir... **accépta-t-il.

**Ainsi que vendredi soir et dimanche après-midi. Et ce sera comme ça chaque semaine.**

**Quoi? Non! Hors de questions! J'ai une vie en dehors des cours, moi!**

**Moi aussi, et c'est les seuls moments de la semaines où je suis tranquille. C'est un effort monstrueux que je fais là...**

**Ben j'irai pas!**

**Si tu iras, sinon j'en parlerais au doyen.**

**Pas besoin de lui dire**, tenta Shûichi, d'un air entendu.** Gardez vos moments de tranquilité et faisons comme si chacun de nous jouait son rôle...**

**Non. J'ai des résultats à fournir et j'aurai l'adjoint du doyen constament sur le dos. C'est d'ailleurs en partie pour l'éviterque je veux qu'on travaille chez moi. Après tes cours de musique, je t'embarque en voiture. T'auras intérêt le citron parce que j'attendrais pas sur le parking pendant 15 ans. Sinon tu prendras le métro. On se vois demain, morveux.**

Là-dessus, Eiri tourna les talons et s'en alla, le sourie aux lèvres. Un sourire que Shûichi ne pouvait pas voir évidemment.

Le jeune garçon entra dans sa chambre en grognant et en maugréant. Sean et Jo qui choisissaient d'hors et déjà leurs tenues pour le concert de samedi en riaint aux éclats, le suprirent à bougonner en japonais:

**Kuso! Yûki sensei teme! Tsss... **

**On peut savoir ce que tu as? **demanda Jo en jetant vers son ami un regard inquiet.

**Ce connard de Yûki est devenu mon tuteur à la demande du doyen parce qu'ils ont entendu parler de mon agression de samedi. Je me demande comment ça a peut leur venir aux oreilles!**

**Je crois que j'ai dû leur en toucher un mot ou deux**, marmonna Sean en baissant les yeux, un peu honteux. **J'avais pensé qu'il valait qu'il sache que les environ étaient très dangereuses la nuit et que comme ça il pourrait mieux les faire surveiller, pour la sécurité des filles qui rentrent seules...**

**Merci! Alors non seulement j'me tape un tuteur sadique à mort mais en plus, le doyen me prend pour un travesti, maintenant!**

**Non, non! Tu penses bien que je lui ai pas dit que tu étais déguisé en fille!** s'empressa d'ajouter Sean.

**Et quand as-tu rendez-vous avec Yûki pour ton premier cours?** demanda Jo.

**Demain soir! Et chez lui en plus! Grrr... Sale sadique pervers! Je susi sûr qu'il a un truc derrière la tête!**

Shûichi s'arrêta soudain de grogner et son visage s'illumina.

**Arrête de briller, Shû! On va finir par prendre un coup de soleil...** plaisanta gentiment Sean.

**Je crois que sort avec une fille**, répondit tout bêtement ce dernier.

**Tu crois ou t'en es sûr? **demanda son collocataire, intéressé.

Jo aussi paraissait très intéressée par le fait qu'un de ses meilleurs amis se soit trouvé une petite amie.

**Bahje crois que j'en suis sûr! Elle s'appelle Phoebe Jenings et, Kami-sama qu'elle est belle!...**

**NDLA: **(1) J'aime bien les mecs à lunettes et alors! (2) C'est ce que j'ai étudié cette année en terminale! C'était pourri mais super facile! XD (3) Clin d'oeil à Lucie qui se reconnaitra! (4) C'est qui s'appelle avoir l'art et le don de changer de sujet .

**Notes:** Voilà, c'est terminé! Mais l'histoire ne fait que commencer... Je sens que je vais m'amuser! D'autant que j'ai déjà prévu un petit truc fort sympathique pour Noël et la seule personne au courant est ma meilleure amie, Drudrue! Je sens que vous avez envie de la tuer hein! lol. En fait elle sais tout ce qui va se passer dans cette histoire mais elle ne dira rien! Hahahaha. Mon frère aussi sait tout, mais lui il s'en fout complet! Sinon, je pense que je vais répondre à vos question sur Miri Johanson, qui a fait sa première apparition dans le chapitre 3, dans le prochain chapitre ou peut-être dans celui d'après... Je sais pas encore ce que je vais faire pour ça. Je vous remercie tous et toutes pour vos reviews! Plus j'en ai et plus je suis inspirée, alors vous savez ce qu'il vous rete à faire .

Gros bisous.


	5. On en apprend tout les jours

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Source :** Gravitation

**Paring : **Yûki Eiri / Shindô Shûichi (comme d'hab, quoi…)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas. Ils sont à Maki Murakami. Mais l'histoire est à moi ainsi que le personnage de Sean Hatcher, celui de Jo Anderson, ainsi que Miri Johanson et Camilla Thomas.

**Résumé :** Après avoir tué Kitazawa, Eiri n'est pas retourné au Japon et a même coupé les ponts avec sa famille. Il est devenu prof à l'Université de New York. Sa petite vie tranquille est bouleversée lorsqu'il s'éprend d'un jeune étudiant nouvellement arrivé du Japon, Shindô Shûichi. Comment tout cela va-t-il évoluer pour ce Yûki devenu japanophobe et même homophobe ?... UA.

**Notes :** Vous l'avez attendu alors le voici : le chapitre 5 de Destiny. Vous me pardonnerez si jamais vous le trouvez moins travaillé que les quatre autres : c'est juste que d'habitude je passe plusieurs à jours à réfléchir sur le contenu d'un chapitre avant de le commencer. Mais pour celui-là, comme ça commençait à faire un peu longtemps que j'avais posté, je ne m'y suis vraiment mise qu'hier soir. Donc je vous laisse lire et vous prie encore une fois d'excuser mes fautes abominables dans le chapitre 4. Je me suis relue, et j'ai découvert des trucs horribles. Par exemple, Yuki était censé dire « T'as intérêt à te presser le citron » et du coup, comme j'ai tapé comme une furie, ça donnait quelque chose comme « T'as intérêt le citron ». Alors encore mille fois pardons . Bonne lecture.

**Special Thanks to : **Drudrue, ma beta-lectrice de cette histoire qui est en vacances et qui n'a pas pu faire son job puisqu'elle n'a pas Internet ! C'est con pour elle, hein ! Mais pour se faire pardonner à mes yeux (parce que je suis la vénérée Patou, déesse des pervers ) elle va poster sa première fic de Gravitation dès son retour. Et moi je sais de quoi ça parle …

_Pensées en italique. _**Dialogues en gras.**

**_Chapitre 5 : On en apprend tout les jours. _**

Son rendez-vous avec Yuki le mardi soir était passé maintenant. Il s'était figuré que son prof de Lettres se comporterait en véritable connard avec lui. Pourtant, aussitôt passé le seuil de son spacieux appartement, le monstre-Yuki s'était révélé sous un tout autre angle : certes il était resté froid et parfois moqueur, mais principalement, il s'était montré plus ouvert à la discussion. Ils avaient travaillé sur de la littérature et sur de l'anglais écrit. Puis ils avaient mangé une pizza ensemble et avaient discuté de… musique. Cela avait beaucoup étonné Shuichi dans la mesure où il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cet homme borné et mesquin soit en fait quelqu'un dont on puisse apprécier la compagnie. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas spécialement causant non plus… Mais il était cultivé, y compris en matière de musique (et de rock tout particulièrement), et avait écouté Shuichi lui parler de sa passion pour son art ainsi que de sa vie au Japon. En rentrant chez lui ce soir-là, le jeune homme avait eu le sentiment d'avoir passé une bonne soirée avec son prof pour, à sa plus grande surprise, il commençait à éprouver des sentiments de sympathie. Bien sûr, le lendemain, en cours, Yuki avait agit comme si de rien n'était, à ceci près que Shuichi avait reçu un peu moins de moqueries que d'habitude. _Peut-être qu'il se sent gêné de s'être montré gentil avec moi l'autre soir. Ou bien peut-être qu'il s'y était forcé et qu'en fait c'est bel et bien un bâtard de première… J'espère pas. Je sais que c'est bizarre de penser ça d'une personne qui n'a pas arrêté de m'insulter depuis deux long mois, mais je l'aime bien. Je suis sûre qu'au fond il est quelqu'un de bien. Peut-être aussi que je suis juste un peu maso sur les bords et que j'aime me faire traiter comme un chien. J'espère juste qu'il sera aussi sympa ce soir…_

En effet, Shuichi avait aussi rendez-vous les vendredis soir et les dimanches après-midi. Il sortait de son dernier cours de la semaine, son sac sur les épaules, et se dirigeait vers le parking où il devait retrouver Yuki à sa voiture. Lorsqu'il repéra la Mercedes noire de son enseignant, il pressa le pas. Alors il trouva le grand blond assis côté conducteur, la portière ouverte, lui tourné vers l'extérieur, en train de fumer une cigarette. A en juger par son expression détendue et zen, Shuichi ne put s'empêcher de penser : _Comment les gens peuvent-ils prendre autant de plaisir à se rendre malade avec ces saloperies ?_

**Ca fait dix minutes que je t'entends. Une de plus et tu prenais le métro, gamin,** lâcha le jeune professeur en jetant sa cigarette au sol avant de l'écraser de la pointe du pointe du pied.

**Gomen nasaï, Yuki-san. Je devais rendre un livre à la bibliothèque avant. Celui que vous m'aviez conseillé de lire, en fait.**

**Alors ?** demanda le blond, intéressé.

**Je l'ai dévoré en une nuit. En fait deux car j'étais en peu fatigué mercredi… Mais vous aviez raison, il était génial. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir lu « Le cinquième règne » (**1**). Comment saviez-vous que je pourrais l'aimer ? Enfin je veux dire, c'était le premier livre que je lisais en dehors des livres au programme. Je n'ai toujours lu que des mangas sinon.**

**T'as une tête à ça, c'est tout. Et puis ces gamins qui en sont les héros m'ont fait pensé à toi.**

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Shuichi se sentit rougir. Pourtant Yuki n'avait rien dit ni fait pour provoquer cela. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il était certain d'avoir vu le blond esquisse un petit sourire en voyant cette réaction étrange. Et au fond de lui, Shuichi savait qu'il avait aimé rougir de cette façon. Mais le jeune homme repoussa cette idée et fit le tour de la voiture pour grimper du côté passager. Tandis qu'il posait son sac à dos à ses pieds pour pouvoir boucler sa ceinture de sécurité, le blond claqua sa portière, s'attacha également et démarra.

**Avant d'aller chez moi, faut qu'on passe au centre commercial.**

**Huh ? Doshite ?**

**Pour faire des courses, baka. **

**Ah, oui, d'accord. De toutes façons, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix…**

**Tu peux toujours prendre le métro, **suggéra froidement le blond en en faisant une marche arrière en regardant dans le rétroviseur.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Faire des courses avec son prof avait donné un sentiment étrange à Shuichi. Il avait comme soudainement pris conscience que sous ce masque d'insensibilité se cachait un être humain qui avait besoin de manger, de boire, qui s'énervait comme tout le monde quand il ne trouvait pas l'article qu'il cherchait, qui prenait son temps pour choisir le parfum du désodorisant de ses toilettes et qui perdait patience quand l'attente en caisse se faisait trop longue. Shuichi avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à voir son professeur agir enfin comme quelqu'un de normal au lieu du monstre dont à l'évidence il cherchait à donner l'illusion devant ses étudiants. Après un trajet plutôt silencieux en direction du loft de Yuki en plein cœur de Manhattan, donnant vu sur Central Park, le garçon aux cheveux roses avait aidé son professeur à porter ses sacs à provisions (2). Arrivés aux 16eme étage, Yuki parvint à sortir la clé de sa poche et dit à Shuichi :

**Prends la clé et ouvre. J'ai les mains trop prises.**

**Haï, **acquiesça son élève en prenant la clé pour l'insérer dans la serrure.

Mais à la grande surprise de l'adolescent, la porte était déjà déverrouillée. Il n'eut qu'à tourner la poignée pour l'ouvrir.

**Mmmh… Yuki-san, je crois que vous devez avoir laissé la porte ouverte ce matin car elle n'était pas fermée.**

**Nani ?**

Le blond passa devant lui pour entrer le premier, ses bras toujours chargé de courses.

**T'en a pas mare de t'incruster à longueur de temps ? **lança le blond à l'intention de quelque de visiblement agaçant.

**Jamais. De plus, il me semble que c'est toi qui m'a demandé de passer pour discuter. Alors comme tu ne m'a pas dit quand, j'ai fait en fonction de mon emploi du temps. Estimes-toi heureux que j'ai trouvé du temps pour toi, **répondit une voix féminine au moins aussi froide que celle de Yuki.

Curieux, Shuichi se décida à entrer à son tour pour voir qui était là. D'un petit coup de talon, il fit se fermer la porte et apparut dans le salon ou Yuki avait déposé ses courses sur la table à manger.

**Tiens, je vois que tu as de la compagnie, **dit la jeune femme assise dans le canapé, fumant tranquillement.

Shuichi la reconnut immédiatement comme étant Miri Johanson, la guitariste des Dark Saïans dont les posters couvrait la moitié des murs de sa chambre. Sa première pensée fut : _C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie !_ La seconde : _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait chez Yuki ?_ Alors, un étrange sentiment qu'il reconnut comme étant de la jalousie s'insinua dans ses entrailles. _Et si c'était sa petite amie… Ou pire ! Sa femme ! Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend, moi ? Si c'est sa femme, tant mieux pour lui. _

**Tu ne me présentes pas à ton ami, Eiri-chan ?** demanda-t-elle.

**Ce n'est qu'un de mes élèves, Shindo Shuichi. **

**Shindo, mmh ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose… Dis-moi, gamin, on s'est déjà vus non ? … Je me souviens ! La lycéenne qui a reconnu Ryuichi au karaoké. T'es mignon quand t'es pas fringué en nana.**

**Euh… Arigato, **répondit Shuichi, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre.

**J'espère qu'il te donne un pourboire pour te faire porter ses courses**, plaisanta la blonde avant de se tourner vers le professeur. **Alors, depuis quand tu ramènes tes élèves à domicile ? **demanda-t-elle en se levant pour rejoindre Yuki qui était partie dans la kitchenette pour se sortir une bière.

**Tu l'appelles « gamin » alors que t'as le même âge. Et pour ta gouverne, je suis son tuteur, le doyen me la collé sur le dos sous menace de me renvoyer si je refuser, **répondit simplement Yuki tandis qu'il ouvrait sa canette pour en boire une gorgée.

Shuichi se sentit un peu, voir même beaucoup blessé par ces mots qui signifiaient clairement que le blond ne le voyait pas autrement que comme un fardeau. Il tenta de masquer la tristesse qu'il sentait poindre et alla porter les deux sacs qu'il portait encore sur la table, avec les autres.

**Vraiment ? **Il y avait dans le ton de Miri un petit quelque chose de pervers qui laissait clairement entendre « Bah voyons… ».

**Je ne fais que lui donner des cours particuliers.**

**Mmh ? Particuliers à quel point ?**

**T'es bien comme ton frère : un vraie tordue ! En parlant de ça, quelles nouvelles du front ?**

_Quel front ? _se demanda Shuichi, totalement perdu.

**Mika est enceinte de deux mois. Tohma va signer un contrat avec ma compagnie pour une sorte de fusion qui étendra le marché de BS à l'Asie et permettra à NG d'exporter ses jeunes talents sur le marché occidental. Il en est tout excité. Le vieux essaye de caser Tatsuha avec Usami Ayaka. Le pauvre cherche un moyen de fuir Kyoto… D'ailleurs, je l'ai inviter à venir pour quelques semaines à New York histoire qu'il se détende un peu et qu'on trouve un moyen de libérer de ses fiançailles bidons. Si tu n'as pas envie de le voir, à ta guise.**

**Non, c'est bon, c'est celui que je redoute le moins**, répondit le blond.

_NG ? Kyoto ? Tohma ?... De quoi il parle ? Du Japon c'est évident. Et le nom de Tohma dans la même phrase que NG ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : ils parlent de Seguchi-san. Mais là je crois que je comprends vraiment plus rien…Et pourquoi Yuki a-t-il dit de ce Tatsuha qu'il était celui qu'il redoutait le moins ? Qui redoute-t-il réellement ?_

Les deux blonds revinrent dans le salon et s'installèrent dans le salon. En passant près de Shuichi, Yuki souffla :

**Assieds-toi.**

Shuichi obtempéra et prit place dans un petit fauteuil.

**Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler ? **demanda sèchement Miri.

**De ton petit jeu avec Sakuma sur scène l'autre soir. T'as eu l'air de prendre ton pied à te donner en spectacle de cette façon. Moi qui te croyais fidèle…**

**Je t'en prie… C'était qu'un karaoké, je n'ai fait que me glisser dans l'atmosphère de la chanson.**

_Alors Yuki était au club de karaoké lui aussi ? Mais pourquoi a-t-il l'air si jaloux en parlant à Miri-san ?Ils sont donc vraiment ensemble ?_

**Mmmh, je vois… Donc il n'y a rien entre Sakuma ?**

**Arrgh ! Non. Trop vieux.**

**C'est pas ce qui arrête Tatsuha.**

**Tatsuha est un pervers.**

**C'est la poêle qui se fout du chaudron…**

**Et cette femme avec toi, c'était qui ? **

**C'est pas tes oignons.**

**Si. Tu pourrais me la présenter. **

**Plus maintenant. **

**Alors ce n'était qu'une aventure de plus à ajouter à ta longue liste ?**

…

**Bien. Mais je vois que tu l'as vite remplacée. **

**Dis pas de conneries, tu commences à me prendre la tête.**

…

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel Shuichi se sentit vraiment de trop. Pourtant le couple devant lui agissait comme si de rien n'était. Il se posait de plus en plus de questions quant aux relations entre son professeur et la musicienne.

**Je vais rentrer à Kyoto pour Noël, en même temps Tatsuha. Tu viendras avec nous ?**

**Non.**

**Eiri, ça fait six ans. Ils veulent te voir.**

**Pourquoi faire ? Ils savent que je vais bien puisque tu te charges de leur donner de mes nouvelles. J'ai pas envie de voir leurs gueules, c'est tout. **

**Mais c'est ta famille et ils s'inquiètent. Savoir que tu vas bien ne leur suffie pas. Ils veulent savoir ce que tu fais dans la vie, si tu es à l'abri du besoin, si tu es heureux… Mika m'a même demandé si tu avais des enfants. Qu'est-ce que je peux leur dire à part « Il ne veux pas que vous sachiez. » ? Ils veulent faire partie de ta vie.**

**Ils veulent régenter ma vie, c'est tout. Tout comme tu es en train de le faire en ce moment. A ceci près que toi, contrairement à eux, tu n'as à te sentir coupable de rien de ce qu'il s'est passé quand…**

_Quand quoi ? Vas-y, crache le morceau ! _s'exclama intérieurement Shuichi qui avait l'impression de suivre un feuilleton à l'eau de rose. Mais son professeur semblait s'être arrêté à cause de sa présence dans la pièce dans la pièce. Il se tenait la tête dans les mains comme pour refouler quelque chose. _Une migraine ? Des souvenirs malheureux ? Des larmes ? Peut-être un peu des trois..._ Alors Shuichi se décida de dire :

**Je crois que je vais partir. Vous devez avoir besoin de discuter et je ne pense pas que je sois le bienvenu.**

Il se leva, s'apprêtant à partir.

**Rassieds-toi ! **ordonna froidement son prof.

Le jeune homme, surpris par le ton agressif et autoritaire du blond, obéit aussitôt. Celui-ci semblait bouleversé par quelque chose de profond. Shuichi aurait aimé lui demander quoi, pour pouvoir le rassurer. Mais il se souvint que l'homme en question n'était autre que son professeur de Littérature Moderne, et non un proche. Pourtant Shuichi aurait voulu lui venir en aide car pour une raison inconnue, il pouvait ressentir combien le blond avait besoin d'être aidé.

**Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû te pousser à bout**, s'excusa Miri en se rapprochant du blond pour poser sur son épaule une main réconfortante. **Je ne veux qu'une chose, c'est que tu sois heureux et que tu parviennes enfin à avancer malgré cette épreuve. J'avais simplement pensé que voir ta famille te ferait du bien. Je veux seulement t'aider comme tu l'as fait pour moi… Je me sens redevable envers toi ; j'ai une dette à vie pour tout ce que tu as fait quand j'avais besoin d'aide. **

**Ca va. C'est bon. Arrête de te confondre en excuses chaque fois que je te gueule un peu dessus. **

Un nouveau silence s'installa, mais il fut rompu par Yuki.

**Et toi ? Tu ne m'as rien dit sur ta petite vie…**

**Comme si j'en avais envie, **répondit la jeune femme qui avait regagné toute sa froideur.

**Et ce gars dont tu t'es entiché lors de ton dernier voyage à Tokyo ? Toujours avec ?**

**Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu veux le rencontrer ?**

**Pourquoi pas ? Je suis curieux de voir quel genre de mecs peut avoir réussi à te rendre amoureuse à ce point…**

Alors, sous les yeux d'un Shuichi ébahi, Miri changea du tout au tout, se mettant en mode « Blondy in love » avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

**Il est beau, intelligent, romantique, adorable : il est étudiant en médecine et a une passion pour la musique. Je l'ai rencontré alors qu'il était venu assister à un gala organisé par NG pour lequel Ryuichi avait rejoint les Grasper pour chanter leurs plus grands titres…**

**Arrête de baver, tu vas tâcher mon tapis**, lâcha froidement Yuki en finissant sa canette pour commencer une nouvelle cigarette.

**Ouais… Mmmh… Bon, j'vais partir. Est-ce que je te verrai à mon concert de demain, aniki ?**

**Pas envie de croiser Tohma et qu'il me harcèle. **

**Comme tu voudras. Right, see you tomorrow, Shu-chan. Tiens !**

Elle lança à Shuichi un petit badge plastifié qui s'avéra être un laissez-passer pour les coulisse du concert du lendemain où Nittle Grasper au grand complet plus Dark Saïan joueront à guichet fermé.

**Tu pourras voir Ryuichi, comme ça.**

Là-dessus, la blonde quitta le salon et le claquement de porte indiqua son départ de l'appartement. Shuichi était aux anges. Ils pouvait sans aucun doute être le seul à pouvoir se venter d'avoir eu son billet par son idole en personne, et son laissez-passer par une des meilleure guitariste du monde. En effet Shuichi avait eu l'occasion d'écouter bien d'autres chansons des Saïans avec Sean qui en écoutait à tue-tête à longueur de temps. Soudain, quelque chose frappa le jeune homme de plein fouet…

**Est-ce qu'elle… Est-ce qu'elle a bien dit… « Aniki » ? **balbutia-t-il.

**Quoi ? Tu croyais que c'était ma concierge ?** se moqua Yuki.

**Euh… Bien en fait…**

**Me dis pas que tu pensais qu'elle était ma nana.**

…

**Pourtant on se ressemble suffisamment. Ta pas encore vu ma sœur Mika ni mon frère Tatsuha… Bon, commence donc par sortir ton livre d'anglais, je vais ranger les courses.**

Shuichi se leva pour s'exécuter mais son téléphone portable sonna soudain. Il le tira de sa poche et décrocha.

**Allo ?**

**Shu ? Où es-tu ? **

**Phoebe ? **

**Oui. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es en retard. On avait rendez-vous à 19h et il est bientôt 19h30 !**

**Oh, non ! Kuso ! Phoebe, je suis désolé. J'ai complètement oublié.**

**Et bien dépêches-toi de me rejoindre ! Je t'attends à…**

**Non, tu comprends pas. Je peux pas venir. Je suis chez mon prof, je dois travailler avec lui ce soir.**

**Shuichi ! On ne se verra même pas demain ! Tu m'avais dit qu'on irait dîner.**

**Je sais, excuse-moi. **

**Alors dimanche. Tu m'emmèneras en pique-nique. **

**Non, dimanche je ne peux pas non plus. Je dois aussi travailler avec Yuki.**

**Mais à ce rythme-là, tu passeras plus de temps avec ton prof qu'avec ta petite amie ! Shuichi ! Je sais qu'on ne sort ensemble que depuis une petite semaine mais tout de même… **

**Je suis obligé de faire ça ! Mes notes en ont besoin. Et si je refuse, non seulement il sera viré mais en plus moi aussi je risque de perdre ma bourse… Phoebe, comprends-moi, s'il te plait… Je te promets de trouver un moment rien que pour toi. Ecoute je te rappelle en rentrant chez moi, ok.**

**D'accord. Je t'embrasse.**

**Ouais, moi aussi je t'embrasse.**

**Bye.**

**Bye.**

Tandis que le jeune homme raccrochait, Eiri, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation, sentit son cœur se serrer. _Il se sent obligé de venir ici. Il ne vient pas pour moi. J'aime l'avoir ici, mais si c'est dans ces conditions alors… Je devrais faire des efforts supplémentaires pour qu'il aime vraiment passer du temps avec moi… Mmmh, mais pourquoi je me soucis de ça ? C'est pas comme si j'étais amoureux… Tout ce que je veux c'est lui, pas son affection. Alors pourquoi ça me… ça me blesse d'entendre qu'il ne vient ici que pour ses notes alors que moi j'aime sa présence à mes côtés ?…_

**XXX XXX XXX**

La soirée de la veille avait était très agréable pour Shuichi qui se sentait presque d'humeur à considérer son professeur de Lettres, son ami. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans le fait qu'il soit son ami, qui le dérangeait un peu. Il était certes heureux que leur relation se soit améliorée en si peu de temps, même s'il savait que Yuki garderait son attitude détestable en cours. En fait, Shuichi avait le sentiment que quelque chose manqué… Mais quoi ? Le jeune se posait plus de questions que la normale en ce qui concernait cette relation à la fois profonde, ambiguë et fragile qu'il entretenait avec Yuki. Mais là, en compagnie de Sean et Johanna, il se rendait au concert tant attendu dans l'intention de passer une excellente soirée à écouter les musiques qu'il aimait. A peine arrivé dans la salle, il furent surpris de se voir conduire par un vigil de la sécurité jusqu'au devant de la scène, les meilleures places pour assister au spectacle. En passant parmi la foule déjà danse de la vaste salle, ils avaient suscité les regards jaloux. Mais les trois amis s'en moquaient pas mal, trop content de bénéficier de ce traitement de faveur grâce aux billets spéciaux offerts par Sakuma Ryuichi. Lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent, le concert commença par le riffe de guitare de Miri Johanson. Puis la musique punk-rock des quatre Saïans déchaîna très vite les hurlements déchaînés des fans en délire, Sean le premier. Après une petite dizaine de chanson toutes aussi géniales les unes que les autres, le moment que Shuichi avait tant attendu arriva : les trois Nittle Grasper prirent possession de la scène. Un petit entre-acte avait été nécessaire pour remplacer le synthétiseur et la batterie des quatre musiciennes par les synthétiseurs des trois japonais. Shuichi se déchaîna lorsque les lumières se rallumèrent pour révéler un Sakuma au sommet de sa forme, une Ukaï Noriko toujours aussi sexy et un Seguchi Tohma plus concentré que jamais. Les Grasper interprétèrent leurs meilleurs tubes ainsi que quelques inédits. Dans chaque chanson, certaines strophes avaient étaient chantées en anglais pour permettre au public américain de comprendre le contenu des textes. Le concert arrivait à sa fin et Ryuichi prit la parole pour ce qui semblait être une annonce spéciale :

**Le spectacle va terminer sous peu, mais avant de nous quitter, j'aimerai inviter quelqu'un à venir me rejoindre sur scène. Cette personne est très talentueuse et je l'ai vu briller. Alors je veux chanter avec elle « Sleepless Beauty », un de nos plus grands hits, pour que vous puissiez la voir briller aussi. Shindo Shuichi ! Chante avec moi, onegaï !**

Le jeune homme tourna au rouge coquelicot. Sean et Jo se tournèrent vers lui avec des yeux aussi larges que des balles de tennis. Puis Jo lui dit :

**Bah qu'est-ce que t'attends, Shu ? C'est la chance de ta vie de chanter avec Sakuma, avec ton idole ! Vas-y !**

Ne se le faisant pas répéter encore une fois, le jeune japonais grimpa sur scène à l'aide Ryuichi qui lui tendit la main.

**Let's go Shu-chan ! Shiny shiny !**

Et avec un coup d'oeil aux deux autres Grasper, Ryuichi donna le feu vert pour lancer « Sleepless Beauty ». Très vite emporté par le bonheur et le flot d'émotion qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il montait sur scène, Shuichi chanta de toute son âme avec le grand Sakuma. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de chanter devant un vrai public… Ca lui avait manqué. Même si Hiro n'était pas là pour partager sa chance, Sean et Jo y étaient… De même que Yuki. _Yuki ?_ s'étonna l'adolescent en voyant au fond de la salle, bien que vaste et bondé, la tête blonde de son professeur. Il le regardait et l'écoutait avec attention et c'eut un effet inattendu sur Shuichi. Le jeune homme se sentit envahir d'une vague d'énergie et de volonté que lui-même n'aurait jamais soupçonnées. Mettant d'autant plus de cœur à l'ouvrage, lui et Ryuichi chantèrent ensemble encore quelques minutes avant que la chanson ne touche à sa fin. La foule applaudie avec force et les lumières s'éteignirent. Shuichi s'empressa d'aller rejoindre Sean et Jo pour ensuite se diriger avec eux vers les coulisses où ils entrèrent sans problèmes grâce au pass donné par Miri. Là, ils n'eurent pas de mal à trouver la loge de la guitariste qui semblait être très animé puisqu'elle était pleine de monde : les deux groupes semblaient s'y être retrouvés pour fêter leur succès. A peine les trois étudiants eurent apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte que la voix joyeuse de Sakuma les accueillit :

**Shu-chan ! Arigato na no da ! C'était super de chanter avec toi ! Kumagoro et moi on était content quand Miri-chan nous a dit que tu viendrais bien ce soir et qu'en plus tu viendrais nous voir en coulisses. **

**Non, merci à vous, Sakuma-san, de m'avoir invité. J'ai adoré chanter avec vous, moi aussi.**

**Ah ! Konbanwa, Shindo-san. Ogenkideska ? **lança chaleureusement Seguchi Tohma en venant vers lui.

**Très bien, merci.**

**Ca fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu. Comment se passent vos études ?**

**Très bien, Seguchi-san. Oh, laissez-moi vous présenter mes deux amis : Sean Hatcher et Johanna Anderson. Ils sont à l'Université avec moi.**

**Enchanté, jeunes gens. Mais je vous en prie, venez boire ou manger quelque chose. **

Alors que les deux américains ne se firent pas prier pour suivre le leader des Grasper, Shuichi repéra Miri Johanson et alla la rejoindre.

**Bonsoir, Miri-san.**

**Tiens, Shindo. J'ai été agréablement surprise quand tu as chanté avec Ryu-chan. Tu as une très jolie voix. **

S'entendre dire une si gentille chose de but en blanc par cette très belle jeune femme avait fait rougir Shuichi jusqu'aux oreilles.

**Ne sois pas modeste. Tohma a eu raison de te faire signer un contrat de réserve. Un talent comme toi ne doit pas nous glisser entre les doigts, ce serait trop bête.**

**Arigato, Miri-san. C'est très gentil. **

**Je ne suis pas gentille, Shuichi, juste honnête.**

Le jeune homme fut néanmoins surpris de voir avec quelle sincérité la jeune femme agissait. En y repensant, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir remarqué la ressemblance entre Yuki et elle. Ils avaient énormément de points communs. Soudain, il se souvint…

**Miri-san, je pense que ça vous fera sûrement plaisir de savoir que Yuki-sensei est venu au concert de ce soir. Je l'ai vu au fond de la salle. Il a dû changer d'avis et a décidé de venir voir sa sœur. **

**Détrompe-toi Shuichi. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il est venu voir.**

Devant l'expression de totale incompréhension du garçon, la blonde eut un petit sourire amusé et répondit :

**Quand j'ai dit à Ryuichi que tu viendrais bien ce soir, il m'a tout de suite dit qu'il t'invitera à monter pour chanter sur scène avec lui. Alors je me suis dit que Yuki aimerais savoir que son élève préféré chanterait en public. Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il est venu, Shuichi, même si ça m'aurait fait très plaisir. C'est pour te voir toi qu'il a fait le chemin. Pour t'entendre chanter.**

Shuichi devint rouge comme une pivoine. _Pour me voir moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce que ce serait parce qu'il s'intéresse sincèrement à moi ? Alors je ne suis pas qu'un fardeau qu'on lui a imposé ?_

Ces pensées étranges eurent le mérite de faire naître sur son visage un sourire heureux. Shuichi était ravi, sans encore vraiment comprendre pourquoi l'attention de Yuki lui paraissait si importante.

**Ndla :** (1) Ce livre m'a en réalité conseillé par ma copine Emilie a qui je fais un gros poutous tout baveux. Désolée de ne pas me souvenir du nom de l'auteur, mais si vous êtes intéressés, faites-le moi savoir et je vous donnerez les références exactes du bouquin qui est vraiment excellent dans le genre SF et Fantastique, avec une histoire de druides et de magie bizarre dedans… (2) En papier les sacs, pour faire bien States ! C'est étonnant de voir que les Américains, qui n'ont pas signés le protocole de Kyoto, utilise des matériaux recyclables pour transporter leurs courses alors que nous, pauvres idiots de français, nous nous servons encore de ces bons vieux sacs en plastique qui nous polluent lentement mais sûrement…

**Notes : **Je viens de me souvenir d'un petit anachronisme dans l'histoire auquel personne ne semble avoir prêté attention. Pourtant moi il me dérange : dans le chapitre 3, le concert est prévu pour fin novembre, or ici il se joue en début novembre… Je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'après avoir posté le chapitre 4. Encore désolée. J'espère cependant que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déplu. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, posez-moi toutes les questions que vous voulez et j'y répondrai dans le mesure du possible. Gros bisous et submit a review !

**Lexique : **

Gomen nasai : Pardon. Désolé.

Doshite : Pourquoi ?

Baka : Crétin, andouille.

Haï : Oui.

Nani : Hein ? De quoi ?

Arigato : Merci.

Aniki : Grand frère.

Kuso : Merde.

Konbanwa : Bonsoir.

Ogenkideska : Comment ça va ?


	6. Liens

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Source :** Gravitation

**Rating :** M (oui vu qu'il va y avoir des petits lemons dans les prochains chapitres, alors je compte sur ton aide, Drudrue… )

**Paring : **Yuki Eiri / Shindo Shuichi

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas. Ils sont à Maki Murakami. Mais l'histoire est à moi ainsi que le personnage Miri Johanson, Ethan, et les quelques autres OC.

**Résumé :** Après avoir tué Kitazawa, Eiri n'est pas retourné au Japon et a même coupé les ponts avec sa famille. Il est devenu prof à l'Université de New York. Sa petite vie tranquille est bouleversée lorsqu'il s'éprend d'un jeune étudiant nouvellement arrivé du Japon, Shindô Shûichi. Comment tout cela va-t-il évoluer pour ce Yûki devenu japanophobe et même homophobe ?... UA.

**Notes : **Voila le chapitre 6. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à en imaginer la structure car il s'agit principalement d'une suite de flash back. Je compte ici répondre à certaines questions concernant les six dernières années dans la vie de Yuki, autrement dit ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le meurtre de Kitazawa. Ca répondra notamment à la question « pourquoi diable Miri a-t-elle appelé Yuki aniki ? ». Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez la tournure que prennent les choses dans ce total UA.

**Special Thanks to : **Je remercie tous mes reviewers ! Tous les encouragements et les compliments que vous n'avez de cesse de me faire vont droit dans mon p'tit coeur de toutou et c'est grâce à vous que j'ai envie de continuer à écrire. C'est que l'écriture est ma passion, mais la passion ne fait pas le monde : c'est toujours bien de partager cette passion avec des personnes qui, comme vous, apprécient mon travail. Gros bisous à tous et merci de lire mes fics avec autant d'enthousiasme ! Je vous adore.

_Pensées en italique. _**Dialogues en gras.**

**_Chapitre 6 : Liens._**

Yuki rentrait tout juste du concert de Nittle Grasper et de Dark Saïan. Il avait assisté à tout le spectacle et il était content d'être resté jusqu'à la fin ; il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce baka puisse chanter aussi bien. Sa voix et son énergie l'avaient totalement transpercé de part en part. Il était aussi reconnaissant à Miri de lui avoir procuré un billet pour le concert à la toute dernière minute ainsi que pour l'avoir prévenu du passage en scène de Shuichi. Et surtout, il était heureux que Seguchi ne l'ai pas remarqué dans la salle. Alors qu'il ôtait son manteau et ses chaussures, il commençait à repenser au dernier concert auquel il avait assisté. C'était le premier concert de Miri avant qu'elle ne monte les Dark Saïans avec Jane Winchester, la chanteuse (1). Elle était montée seule sur scène pour faire la première partie d'un nouveau groupe en vogue et elle avait alors chanté et joué à la guitare trois chansons dont une que Yuki lui avait écrite. Le blond n'appréciant pas particulièrement la foule et la promiscuité et avait fait un effort monstrueux pour venir soutenir la jeune femme qui alors venait tout juste d'attendre son 16eme anniversaire. Il alla se chercher une bière pour se détendre un peu sur le canapé, sentant un mal de crâne pointer le bout de son nez. Se souvenir n'était jamais bon pour lui…

**XXX 6 ans plus tôt XXX**

Il lui faisait face, la main tendue vers lui, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

**Donne-moi ça, Eiri. Tu ne voudrais pas me blesser avec, n'est-ce pas ? **demanda Kitazawa Yuki, tentant de masquer la crainte qui grandissait en lui tandis que son élève pointait un revolver en direction de son cœur. **Je t'aime, Eiri. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te faire du mal… **

**Pourquoi vous m'avez trahi, Yuki-sensei ? POURQUOI ! Vous me disiez que je comptais pour vous… Et vous m'avez… Vous m'avez vendu à ces hommes puis vous m'avez brisé… **cria le jeune Uesugi Eiri, pleurant de rage et de peine.

Autour de lui et de son précepteur reposaient les corps de deux autres hommes, morts. Il les avait tué de sang froid, par pure vengeance. Il savait que Kitazawa et ces hommes seraient tous réunis chez le jeune professeur alors il avait pris l'arme qu'il avait déjà vue auparavant dans le bureau de Tohma (2) avec la ferme intention de détruire ceux qui lui avait fait tant de mal, en particulier celui qui avait trahi sa confiance et ses sentiments. Le regard de Kitazawa, si sûr de lui au début, était devenu suppliant. Il avait compris, mais trop tard, que son erreur lui serait fatale, car plus que jamais, il redoutait le regard de Eiri. Ce jeune garçon si joyeux et avenant, qui n'exprimait que du bonheur et de la gentillesse, lui donnait aujourd'hui le plus froid et le plus meurtrier des regards.

**Eiri, je t'en supplie…**

**J'ai supplié, moi aussi, mais vous avez continuez… Moi aussi j'irai jusqu'au bout.**

Un coup de feu retentit, suivit du bruit sourd d'un corps qui s'effondre, une flaque de sang commençant à se répandre autour de la silhouette inerte. Puis des sanglots emplirent la pièce. Des sanglots de regrets. La détermination du jeune adolescent s'était évaporée au moment même où la balle avait quitté le canon de l'arme. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?... Je les ai tués. Tous. Un par un. Sans pitié ni remords… Je suis devenu… Un assassin ! Tout ce sang. Yuki !_ Eiri se laissa tomba au sol, ses mains toujours crispées sur la crosse du revolver. Soudain, des pas précipités se firent entendre dans la pièce. Relevant la tête, le blond vit arriver Seguchi Tohma, qui s'accroupi face à lui et le prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Eiri se laissa aller dans les bras sécurisant de son tuteur et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, évacuant le fardeau de la culpabilité qui commençait d'hors et déjà à le ronger.

**Ssshhh… Eiri-chan, c'est fini. Tout va bien. Tout est de ma faute. Pardonne-moi. Je vais te protéger, plus rien ne t'arrivera. Je ne laisserais plus personne te faire de mal. Je te le jure.**

Tohma était parvenu à ramener Eiri chez eux, dans leur appartement de Manhattan. Tandis que l'adolescent se reposait sur son lit, son aîné était allé téléphoner.

**Oui, je sais… Non, croyez-moi, il n'y est pour rien… Uesugi-san, vous êtes trop dur. Songez à ce qu'il vient de vivre… Oui, bien sûr, je le ramène à Kyoto par le prochain vol… Je ne pense pas que le faire entrer dans les ordres bouddhiques soit une bonne chose. Il a besoin de soutien et non de rigueur… Très bien… Vous êtes son père alors je suppose que oui… Vous voulez lui parler ? Ou peut-être votre épouse ?... Non ? Très bien. Je le préparerais à cette conversation… Au revoir.**

Eiri entendit l'autre blond raccrocher puis revenir vers sa chambre. Il s'empressa de fermer les yeux, feignant de dormir. Un poids sur son lit lui laissa comprendre que Seguchi s'était installé sur le rebord du matelas. Il ne tarda pas à sentir sa main caresser son visage, écartant les mèches blondes qui tombaient sur ses yeux toujours clos.

**Je te protègerai, mon amour. Je t'aime tellement… **susurra Tohma.

Eiri réprima avec difficulté une grimace de dégoût tandis qu'il sentait le jeune homme lui caresser les lèvres dans un geste qui était à l'évidence dicté par des sentiments qui étaient loin, très loin, de s'arrêter à de l'amour fraternel. Cette fois, Eiri avait compris. Il savait désormais reconnaître ces petits gestes et les intentions qu'ils cachaient.Après Kitazawa, aucun autre homme ne le toucherait plus jamais. Il s'en faisait le serment.

La nuit tombée, alors que Tohma avait fini les valises pour leur départ le lendemain en fin de matinée pour l'aéroport de Kyoto, Japon, Eiri avait vidé un des sacs pour le remplir de ce dont il aurait vraiment besoin : deux jeans, deux gros pulls, quelques chemises et t-shirts et une paire de basket de rechange ainsi que son carnet et une pleine trousse de stylos pour pouvoir continuer à écrire. C'est vêtu chaudement, avec un épais blouson de cuir et la tête coiffée d'une casquette, que le jeune garçon quitta ce qui fut son domicile pour quelques années. Il partait, sans un regard en arrière, sans plus aucun regret. _Il est hors de questions que je les laisses diriger ma vie encore une fois, _pensa durement Eiri. _C'est de la faute du vieux si j'ai dû venir à New York. C'est de la faute de Seguchi si j'ai rencontré Yuki. Et maintenant, ils veulent prendre leurs droits sur moi : père veut me faire moine, et Tohma me veut moi. Ils veulent me diriger encore, mais tout ce que j'en ai tiré c'est de la souffrance. Je les hais ! Je ne veux plus les revoir ! _A peine quelques heures après avoir mis un terme à la vie de 3 personnes, dont celui qu'il aimait sincèrement et de tout son cœur, Eiri semblait avoir pris conscience des choses. Il s'était muré dans un monde de froideur, parce que jamais personne ne devrait accéder à son cœur blessé. Il n'avait plus besoin de personne.

**XXX Quelques mois plus tard XXX**

Cela faisait près de quatre mois qu'il avait disparu de la surface de la terre aux yeux de ses proches. Des avis de recherches avaient été posés partout dans New York, la police l'avait cherché pendant des semaines… Mais il était parvenu à se cacher suffisamment bien pour éviter de se faire prendre et d'être ramené à ces gens qui lui voulaient tant de bien mais ne parvenaient qu'à lui faire du mal. Peut-être qu'un jour il trouvera la personne qui saurait soigner ses plaies profondes, peut-être qu'un jour il rencontrerait la personne qui saurait lui donner le vrai amour dont il avait besoin, qui lui apporterait le bonheur. Mais pour l'heure, il devait rester dans les rues : pas d'orphelinat où on risquait de le retrouver, pas de chambre d'hôtel car l'argent qu'il avait emmené avec lui (volé dans le portefeuille de Seguchi) avait depuis longtemps été consumé et pas de travail car pas de papiers. Il devait se contenter d'un vieil entrepôt désaffecté pour dormir et se protéger du froid, et de petits larcins pour se nourrir. Il errait dans les rues de China Town pour trouver un étalage où il serait facile de piquer quelques fruits ou autres. Soudain, alors qu'il passait d'une petite à une autre dans l'espoir de trouver la porte arrière d'un restaurant ouverte pour y chourer de quoi grignoter, il entendit un hurlement perçant : celui d'une fille. Intrigué, il alla jeter un coup d'œil dans une des ruelles adjacentes d'où venaient les cris.

**Rends-moi ça, petite voleuse ! Attends ! Je vais te faire passer l'envie de piquer les affaires des autres ! **hurla un homme aux cheveux châtain en levant son poing menaçant en direction d'une fillette de 12 ans au plus.

Lui qui ne se mêlait toujours que de ses affaires depuis qu'il vivait dans la rue ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser cette gamine se faire battre par cet homme au regard étrangement malsain. Soudain pris d'une colère noire, Eiri largua son sac à dos et se jeta sur l'homme qui, malgré sa bonne trentaine d'années, n'était pas plus grand que lui ; en effet, le jeune garçon mesurait déjà un bon mètre 80. Mettre son poing dans la gueule de ce connard lui avait fait un bien fou. En partie sonné par le coup, l'homme avait lâché prise sur la petite qui n'avait pas perdu son temps pour fuir. _Dis pas merci surtout ! _s'exclama intérieurement le garçon, maintenant aux prises avec cet homme. Ce dernier tenta de lui assener un coup de poing au visage, mais il était lent, trop lent pour Eiri qui n'eut pas de mal à l'esquiver pour lui décoller une droite. Complètement assommé cette fois, l'homme tomba sur le bitume comme une loque. Eiri le regarda de haut un instant avant d'entendre hurler :

**Hé ! Toi là-bas ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ! Attends ici, p'tit con, que j'appelle les flics !**

_Comme si j'allais attendre, espèce de débile profond ! _ricana Eiri avant de prendre ses jambes à son coup. Mais ne connaissant pas encore très bien le quartier, il avait choisi la mauvaise ruelle et était tombé dans une impasse.

**Kuso ! **jura-t-il. **Michi ni mayoimashita ! Deguchi wa doko desu ka !**

**Koko de !** fut la réponse.

**Nani ? **s'étonna le blond.

Cherchant l'origine de la voix qui lui avait répondu en japonais, Eiri trouva la fillette qu'il venait d'aider tenant son sac à dos. Elle était montée sur une échelle à incendie qu'elle fit coulisser pour qu'il puisse grimper dessus. Il ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois car déjà il entendait les cris de policiers l'interpeller. Il aida la gamine à remonter l'échelle pour empêcher les flics d'y avoir accès.

**Foa ! **prévint-elle en sautant un petit espace de vide entre deux échafaudage pour accéder à un autre immeuble de l'autre côté de l'impasse.

**Matte ! **appela Eiri, qui avait peur de se perdre de nouveau.

La fillette courait vite mais il parvint à tenir le rythme jusqu'à ce qu'ils se cachent tout deux dans une espèce d'enfoncement dans le toit d'un immeuble assez bas. Ils entendirent les policiers passer tout près de l'échafaudage qu'ils avaient emprunté. Lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés, la petite lui rendit son sac.

**Arigato, **dit-elle avec un regard sincère bien que son visage exprimait beaucoup plus de sérieux que ne le devrait une fillette de son âge.

**Onamae wa nan desu ka ?**

**Watashi wa no namae wa Miri desu. **

**Eiri, **répondit le jeune homme en lui tendant sa main droite qu'elle serra amicalement avec une sacrée poigne pour la gamine qu'elle était. C'était son premier contacte civilisé depuis cette nuit où il avait quitté son foyer et faire ami-ami avec cette gamine que l'avait aidé après qu'il lui soit venu en aide était sans doute ce qui lui était arrivait de mieux depuis. Ils gardèrent le silence un instant, se scrutant du regard sans aucune gêne. La dénommée Miri était blonde, avec des yeux noisette qui lui rappelaient les siens dans la mesure où ils étaient si clairs qu'ils en étaient presque dorés. Les traits de son visage étaient fins et ses yeux légèrement plus en amande que pour la moyenne des occidentales. Elle avait le regard dur mais innocent à la fois : on pouvait voir qu'elle avait vécu des évènements tristes malgré son âge et Eiri se sentit instinctivement proche d'elle. Au bout d'un instant, il demanda :

**Comment ça se fait que tu parles japonais, toi ?**

**C'est mon père qui m'a appris.**

**Il est japonais ?**

**Non, mais il m'a dit que ma vraie mère l'était. Et toi ? T'as pas l'air nippon, pourtant je t'ai entendu parler japonais…**

**Je SUIS japonais.**

Un autre silence s'installa et la Miri demanda :

**Pourquoi tu es dans la rue ?**

**C'est pas tes oignons.**

**Très bien, je m'en fous de toutes façons. **

**Et toi, t'es un peu jeune pour vivre dans les rues. T'as quel âge ?**

**J'viens d'avoir 12 ans et je ne vis pas dans la rue. **

**Alors pourquoi tu as volé le portefeuille de ce mec ?**

**Parce que mes amis le voulaient.**

**Tes amis ? **s'étonna Eiri.

**Oui, d'autres enfants qui vivent dans la rue. Je pourrais leur donner de mon argent, car ma famille est vraiment loin d'être pauvre. Mais ils m'ont dit que si je voulais rester avec eux je devais me comporter comme eux. **

**Et pourquoi tu veux rester avec eux ? **demanda le jeune garçon, intéressé.

**Parce que j'aime pas les riches et que mon meilleur ami vie dans la rue depuis que ses parents sont morts. Il devait être envoyé dans un orphelinat à l'autre bout du pays mais alors lui et moi on ne se serait plus revus… Alors il s'est enfui.**

**Je vois.**

Un autre silence vint. Eiri se sentait maintenant un peu obliger d'en dire davantage sur lui :

**Je suis dans la rue pour fuir ma famille. Ils veulent que je rentre au Japon pour faire de moi un moine. Je vais devoir épouser cette fille stupide que j'aime absolument pas et en plus il y a Tohma qui… **mais il s'arrêta.

Il valait mieux qu'il s'en tienne là, il ne voulait pas réveiller ses blessures à peine dissimulées. Il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps…

**Tu veux que je te présente aux autres ? **proposa Miri, changeant rapidement de sujet pour éviter à son nouvel ami de se retrouver embarrasser plus longtemps.

Eiri la regarda avec étonnement. L'expression trop sérieuse qu'elle avait arboré jusque là avait laissé place à un petit sourire timide mais chaleureux et honnête. Après un bref instant de réflexion, le blond répondit.

**Haï. Arigato.**

**Doitashimashite, Eiri-chan.**

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et tous deux quittèrent leur cachette pour partir en direction de Central Park.

**XXX Un an plus tard XXX**

Bien qu'il continuait à vivre dans les rues avec les autres enfants dont les âges variaient de 4 à 18 ans, Eiri continuait à lire des livres. Miri lui en ramenait de chez elle et il était capable de s'enfiler une douzaine de romans par semaine. La gamine et lui étaient devenus très proches ; il en était même venu à la considérer comme une petite sœur. Ethan, le meilleur ami de celle-ci, qui avait 15 ans, s'entendait plutôt bien avec lui étant donné qu'ils prenaient tous les deux très à cœur de surprotéger Miri, ce qui avait le don d'agacer la demoiselle. L'ensemble des enfants avaient investi un ancien immeuble et tout l'argent qui était volé servait à la communauté : on acheté des vêtements bon marché, des médicaments pour ceux qui étaient malades et des produits d'hygiène. Et la nourriture volée nourrissait tout le monde. Les plus vieux se chargeaient de délester les riches de leurs portefeuilles et de piquer quelques fruits, conserves, biscuits et plats instantanés dans les épiceries ou les centre commerciaux. Eiri, Miri et Ethan formaient un des groupes qui s'occupaient de ces petits larcins. Il y avait avec eux deux autres garçon que Eiri n'aimait pas beaucoup : Johnny et Cameron, âgés respectivement de 16 et 17 ans. Ils étaient impulsifs et agressifs, et agissaient sans réfléchir aux conséquences, mettant ainsi leurs vie et celles de Miri, Ethan et lui en jeu pour des broutilles. _Ces petits cons irresponsables nous ferons tuer un jour !_ pensa Eiri tandis que tous les cinq entraient tranquillement dans une épicerie pour faire leurs « courses » du jour. Chacun avait rempli son sac à dos de produits nécessaires et devrait passer devant la caisse pour partir.

**Bon, Miri, prête à taper un sprint, **plaisanta tout bas Ethan en attendant que Johnny ait fermé son sac pour pouvoir sortir en courant.

**Haha ! Toujours. Le dernier arrivé a un gage ! T'en penses quoi, Eiri ?**

**Ok, un handicape de 10 points pour la partie de morpion de ce soir ! **proposa le blond en esquissant un minuscule sourire.

Mais alors qu'ils se tournaient pour voir ce qui prenait autant de temps du côté de Johnny et Cameron, ils les trouvèrent en train de sortir des revolvers de leurs sacs.

**Qu'est-ce que vous foutez avec ça ?** gronda Eiri, le plus bas possible.

**T'occupes, le niak (3), **rétorqua Cameron.

**Rangez ça ! On n'est pas là pour tirer sur les gens ! Les flics vont nous rechercher après ! **les intima Ethan.

**Fermes-là deux secondes, ok ! **

**Non, arrêtez, ça vas nous apporter des problèmes !** s'exclama Miri, inquiète.

Mais c'était trop tard, les deux garçons pointaient déjà leurs armes sur le caissier.

**Donne ton fric et vite ! **

**Miri, **chuchota Eiri. **Toi et Ethan, cassez-vous et vite.**

**Et toi ?**

**T'inquiètes pas, on se rejoint à la maison.**

Mais alors que les deux cadets du groupe amorçaient un pas en direction de la sortie, le caissier sortit un fusil à pompe de sous le comptoir et le pointa sur Miri en criant :

**Vous n'allez nulle part, bande de petits cons ! J'appelle les flics !**

**T'appelleras personne ! **répliqua Johnny en tirant.

_Ce débile trouve une arme mais il n'est même pas foutu de savoir tirer avec ! Tout ce qu'il a réussi à faire, c'est un trou dans le mur juste à côté de la tête du caissier, _se lamenta ironiquement le japonais. Aussitôt, la réaction en chaîne s'enclencha et l'homme derrière son comptoir visa et au moment où il allait tirer en direction de Miri, Ethan eut le réflexe de plaquer son amie au sol.

**Non ! **s'exclama Eiri en se jetant sur les deux adolescents à terre, priant pour qu'aucun d'eux ne soit blessé. **Miri ? Ethan ?**

**Ei… Eiri ! Il saigne ! Eiri ! **

Le blond retourna le jeune homme qui était encore sur la gamine et sût au premier coup d'œil qu'il était mort. Ses yeux étaient figés dans une expression de crainte et il n'avait plus de pouls.

**Bordel ! Le gamin ! **s'exclama le caissier en faisant le tour du comptoir pour venir en aide à Ethan mais trop tard.

Johnny et Cameron, eux, avaient déjà fuit. Miri était paralysée par la terreur. Eiri la prit dans ses bras et l'entraîna loin du corps.

**Non ! Eiri, dis-moi que c'est pas vrai ! J'te prie, Ethan lève-toi ! T'es pas mort, Ethan ! T'as pas le droit ! Ethan ! ETHAN !**

**On se casse, Miri ! C'est trop tard !**

**Non ! NON ! Lâche-moi !**

Mais le garçon prit la blonde sur son épaule comme un sac de patates et partit, entendant derrière lui Miri hurler et le caissier leur ordonner de rester. Après avoir couru sur plusieurs blocks, la fille sur le dos et son sac à bout de bras, Eiri s'arrêta enfin. Miri avait arrêté de crier mais elle pleurait comme si le monde s'effondrait sous ses pieds. Il la reposa doucement à terre et elle se laissa tomber sur les fesses.

**Doshite ? Doshite, Eiri ? Pourquoi lui ? Il est mort et il… **

**Ssshhh… Ca suffit. On ne peux plus rien y faire. Miri, on doit arrêter ! Faut trouver un moyen. Tu ne dois plus faire ça, c'est trop dangereux. Et pour moi aussi, **chuchota-t-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

**Mais…**

**Pas de mais ! Tu faisais ça pour Ethan, mais maintenant il est mort ! **

**Je ne veux pas retourner chez moi, elle me déteste ! Ma belle-mère me haie ! Et je la haie aussi ! Je ne veux pas rentrer ! Je veux rester dehors avec toi, aniki !**

Le dernier mot de Miri avait surpris le jeune homme au plus haut point. Elle pleurait à torrent en se cramponnant à lui de toutes ses forces. Elle qui se montrait si forte et distante le plus souvent, semblait si fragile… Doucement, il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et la rassura.

**On restera toujours ensemble, promis. Mais tu dois me promettre que dès que j'aurai trouvé un moyen de quitter la rue, tu la quitteras aussi. **

**Promis. **

**XXX Trois ans plus tard XXX**

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Miri était loin d'être pauvre. C'était grâce à elle que Eiri avait obtenu de faux papiers pour pouvoir s'inscrire à l'Université deux ans auparavant, sous le nom de Yuki Eiri. Il avait commencé des études en Littérature classique et moderne, et venait juste d'obtenir sa licence avec un an d'avance ainsi que le poste de professeur dans sa fac puisque son prof de Lettres, dont il était l'assistant, venait de partir à la retraite et que Eiri était arrivé premier à un concours national sur l'écriture et les connaissance littéraires. Le doyen s'était dit qu'il aurait tout à gagner à employer un jeune prof puisque par son âge, il serait proche de ses élèves, et par son talent, il relèverait d'un cran le niveau déjà élevé de la fac de New York. Venant d'atteindre sa majorité et ayant un poste stable et grassement payé, il avait la ferme intention de tenir la promesse à celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur. Il venait de trouver un appartement, pas bien grand certes, mais un appartement quand même. Il y avait deux chambres alors lui et Miri aurait chacun leur espace. Eiri avait la ferme intention de demander la tutelle de la jeune femme alors pour faire face à la riche famille Johanson dont celle-ci était issue, il devait mettre tous les atouts de son côté, surtout que n'étant pas affilié à elle, le combat devant les tribunaux allait être dur. Son avocat et lui avaient commencé les démarches pour retirer à sa belle-mère le droit de garde ainsi que ses droit parentaux. Les choses avaient changées, autant pour Miri que pour Eiri depuis ces trois dernières années : le jeune homme était devenu un véritable bloque de glace depuis la mort d'Ethan, car même s'il n'en était pas responsable, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir sorti ses deux enfants de la rue. Il était trop jeune et n'aurait rien pu faire de toute façon à cette époque-là, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser quant à la mort d'Ethan, même si Miri elle-même lui avait dit qu'il n'avait aucune raison pour ça. Cet évènement tragique, ajouté à ce qu'il avait vécu auparavant, n'avait fait que l'endurcir davantage. Il n'y avait qu'avec Miri qu'il se montrait à peu près sympa. En apparence il était agressif et insensible avec tout le monde, mais le fait d'avoir grandi et mûri avec cette gamine les avait très solidement lié. Il éprouvait de la tendresse et de l'affection pour elle, exactement comme si elle était sa petite sœur, bien qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la charrier à longueur de temps.

Il finissait de monter des meubles en kit qu'il avait acheté avec l'aide de son premier salaire et de l'argent que Miri lui avait donné pour meubler son premier chez lui quand le téléphone retentit. Yuki était assez surpris car les seuls à disposer de ce numéro étaient Miri, son avocat et l'administration de l'Université. Il alla donc décrocher.

**Allo ?**

**Yuki Eiri ?**

**Oui. Qui le demande ?**

**Je suis Anne Melson, infirmière au Memorial Hospital de New York. Nous vous appelons car nous venons d'admettre aux urgences une jeune femme nommée Miri et qui n'avait sur elle que son téléphone portable dans lequel votre numéro apparaissait dans la famille. **

**Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi elle est à l'hôpital ? **s'inquiéta aussitôt le jeune prof.

**Elle s'est faite tirer dessus.**

Ni une ni deux, Yuki prit sa veste, ses clés, et quitta son appartement en trombe, prenant le premier taxi qui passait dans la rue. Il pleuvait à torrent et il sa mouilla complètement sur les quelques mètres qui séparaient le taxi de l'entrée des urgences, mais peut importait… En entrant dans le hall, il vit plein de malades et de docteurs qui se pressaient dans les couloirs. Il prit alors conscience qu'il allait certainement perdre la seule famille en laquelle il pouvait compter.

**Je peux vous aider, monsieur ?** demanda une infirmière qui passait par là.

**Miri Johanson. Je cherche Miri Johanson.**

**Humm… Elle est encore en salle d'opération. **

**Comment va-t-elle ?**

**Je suis désolée mais je ne suis pas autorisée à vous le dire à moins que vous ne soyez de sa famille. **

**Elle est… Elle est ma petite sœur**, mentit Eiri.

**Vraiment ! C'est fantastique ! Nous cherchions justement un donneur compatible pour une transfusion. Si vous êtes son frère, alors elle va s'en sortir. Suivez-moi, je vais faire prévenir le médecin et envoyer quelqu'un pour s'occuper de vous. **

L'infirmière conduisit le blond à une petite chambre où un infirmier entra avec le nécessaire pour prélever du sang. _Je déteste les aiguilles mais je suppose que je peux faire un effort…_ Quelques heures plus tard, le médecin vint le chercher dans la salle d'attente. Il se leva aussitôt, priant pour une bonne nouvelle. _Que je n'ai pas donné tout ce sang pour rien, _se dit-il, tentant de paraître le moins affecté possible, quitte à se mentir à lui-même.

**Yuki Eiri ?**

**Oui. **

**Je suis le docteur Hatcher (4).**

**Comment va-t-elle ?**

**Bien. Nous avons retiré la balle qui était coincée dans son épaule. Mais comme une artère avait été touchée, elle avait fait une grosse hémorragie et même si nous avons stoppé les écoulements, elle avait perdu trop de sang… Sans le votre, elle serait morte.**

**Comment ça ? Je veux dire, le sang d'un donneur du même groupe ou d'un donneur universel aurait suffit.**

**Non, car étrangement, le seul papier d'identité qu'elle avait sur elle était sa carte de groupe sanguin, et c'est une chance car une mauvaise transfusion lui aurait été fatale. En effet, il y était inscrit qu'elle souffre d'une anomalie génétique très rare qui rend son sang incompatible avec n'importe quel autre sang. Il lui fallait celui d'un parent proche, souffrant de la même anomalie, pour pouvoir s'en sortir. Nous avons eu de la chance de pouvoir vous contacter à temps.**

Eiri n'était pas très sûr de comprendre… Quand il avait dit qu'il était son frère, il avait bien évidemment menti car sinon il n'aurait pu avoir de ses nouvelles, et honnêtement, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de contacter son abominable belle-mère qui, de toutes façons, ne l'aurait jamais laissé voir Miri ou même avoir de ses nouvelles. Alors que le médecin s'apprêtait à repartir, il l'arrêta en l'attrapant par l'épaule.

**Docteur, n'y a-t-il que ses proches parents qui puisse avoir la même anomalie génétique ?**

**Cette anomalie est très rare alors les chances de trouver, par pur hasard, une personne qui l'ait sont d'environ une sur 20000. Surtout que cette anomalie varie plus ou moins sensiblement selon ses porteurs… **

**Et elle n'est pas dangereuse, cette anomalie ?**

**Non, elle n'entraîne aucune conséquence. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?**

Eiri pesa un instant le pour et le contre avant d'avouer :

**Je ne suis pas son frère. Je n'ai pas de petite sœur. J'ai dit que nous étions parents uniquement pour pouvoir avoir des nouvelles.**

**Vraiment ? Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a aucun lien de parenté entre vous ?**

**Je n'ai qu'une grande sœur de 26 ans et un petit frère qui est plus jeune que Miri puisqu'il n'a que 14 ans. Alors je crois que je le saurais si j'avais une petite sœur, vous ne croyez pas ?**

**Bien, je vois. Dans ce cas je vous propose de passer un test. Une petite prise de sang pour pouvoir comparer vos ADN et savoir si oui ou non vous êtes parents. Juste histoire d'être sûr.**

Quelques heures plus tard, il fut autorisé à aller voir Miri à sa chambre. Elle venait de se réveillait et les calmants l'empêchaient de ressentir la douleur dans son épaule, mais la laissaient cependant un peu groggy. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, elle lui esquissa un petit sourire alors qu'il s'asseyait sur une chaise auprès du lit.

**Où est-ce que tu as été te fourrer pour te prendre une balle ?** demanda-t-il froidement.

**Tu es sûr de vouloir le savoir ?**

Mais devant le regard noir du jeune homme, elle baissa les yeux et répondit :

**C'est Johnny qui m'a tiré dessus. Je devais aller avec lui et Cameron pour faire diversion pendant qu'ils volaient de l'argent dans la caisse. Mais le caissier l'a remarqué et Johnny a paniqué alors il a tiré en direction de caissier mais c'est moi qui me suis faite toucher.**

**Ce con ne sait toujours pas tirer, n'est-ce pas… Tsss, baka ! Comment tu as pu te laisser embarquer dans cette histoire ? Tu avais promis de ne plus participer à ce genre de conneries jusqu'à ce je trouve un moyen de te prendre avec moi…**

**Haï. Gomen nasaï, aniki.**

Eiri ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire en coin.

**Nanda ?**

**Tu sais que tu n'as jamais aussi proche de la vérité ?** demanda-t-il.

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

**Le médecin m'a dit pour ton anomalie génétique… **

**Et ?**

**Et c'est moi qui t'ai fait don de quelques globules. Le médecin a décidé de faire des examens et il s'avère que je suis officiellement ton grand frère. Il semblerait qu'on ait la même mère… **

La tronche que tirait Miri à cet instant était vraiment impayable ! Elle semblait littéralement clouée sur place, paralysée par la nouvelle.

**Alors… **balbutia-t-elle.** Alors toi et moi… On est vraiment frère et sœur ?**

**Faut croire.**

Un instant de silence s'imposa et Miri sourit. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait elle semblait briller de mille feux. Elle semblait vraiment heureuse.

**Alors on va pouvoir rester ensemble ! Comme tu me l'as promis ! Tu es mon frère de sang, et avec ça ma belle-mère ne pourra plus t'empêcher d'avoir ma garde ! Ce qui la fait vraiment chier, c'est qu'en devenant mon tuteur, tu deviendras seras aussi le gérant de mon héritage et qu'elle ne pourra plus en profiter… Mais moi, cet héritage, je m'en fous, du moment que je reste avec toi, aniki, et que je ne revois plus sa sale gueule !**

Cette fois, le sourire du prof était complet. La candeur dont faisait soudain preuve sa petite sœur le touchait plus qu'il ne l'imaginait.

**Et si tu te décidais à m'en dire plu sur toi,** dit-il.

Elle acquiesça et commença :

**Mon père est mort quand j'avais 10 ans d'un cancer des poumons. Il fumait comme un pompier, autant que toi. C'est pour ça que ça m'inquiète de te voir fumer. **

**Tu fumes aussi, **fit remarquer Yuki.

Mais la jeune femme l'ignora pour reprendre son récit.

**Quelques jours avant de mourir, il a tenu à me parler de ma vraie mère, qui s'appelle Aïko. Il m'a raconté qu'elle vivait à Kyoto et qu'elle était mariée. Elle avait deux enfants et son époux était moine. Mais il la trompait souvent et un jour elle en a eu mare. Comme elle et mon père étaient amis, elle est allée le trouver et ils ses sont « réconfortés » l'un l'autre, car ma belle mère était une vraie garce qui couchait aussi à droite et à gauche. D'ailleurs, il avait découvert pas longtemps avant, que ses deux fils n'étaient en fait pas les siens. Il est finalement revenu aux USA auprès de sa femme et trois mois plus tard, ma mère est venue passer le reste de sa grossesse à New York. Je ne sais pas quelle excuse elle a trouvé pour expliquer son absence de 6 mois à son mari mais une fois qu'elle a eu accouché, elle m'a laissée à la garde de mon père et est repartie au Japon. Quand il m'a raconté toute cette histoire, il m'a donné la seule photo qu'il avait d'elle et alors j'ai compris pourquoi j'étais blonde alors que personne dans ma famille ne l'était, pas même celle que j'avais cru être ma mère pendant toutes ces années. Ma belle mère me détestait depuis toujours et moi, qui pensais qu'elle était ma génitrice, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle faisait tant de différence entre moi et mes frères… **

**Je peux voir cette photo ?** demanda Yuki.

**Elle est dans la poche de mon jeans, je ne m'en sépare jamais.**

Le blond alla fouiller dans le placard et trouva les vêtements de Miri. Il tira de la poche du pantalon une photo sur laquelle on pouvait voir une magnifique femme avec de longs cheveux blonds tombant jusqu'à sa taille et des yeux bridés et ambrés ; malgré la blondeur de sa chevelure, les traits de son visage étaient typiquement ceux d'une asiatique. Yuki sentit ses yeux s'humidifier en voyant là l'image de sa mère, avec une bonne quinzaine d'années en moins. Un homme brun et grand se tenait débout à côté d'elle et avait un bras autour de sa taille. Il avait un visage séduisant dont Miri avait semblait-il hérité, dans une version beaucoup plus féminine évidemment.

**D'après mon père, elle était métisse : japonaise de par son père et américaine de par sa mère, **ajouta la jeune femme.

**Maintenant, y'a plus aucun doutes possible. Je viens de découvrir que j'avais pour petite sœur une abominable chieuse…**

**Urusaï ! **s'exclama la blonde sans pour autant pouvoir réprimer un petit sourire amusé.

**XXX Deux moins plus tard XXX**

Yuki venait de rentrer de l'Université dans le grand loft qu'il partageait maintenant avec sa demi-sœur en plein cœur de Manhattan. Dès qu'elle fut sortie de l'hôpital, ils avaient saisi le juge qui s'était facilement rangé de leur côté, accordant au jeune professeur la tutelle de sa cadette, ainsi que la gestion de son héritage. C'est donc avec une infime partie de la colossale fortune de Miri qu'ils avaient acheté ce vaste duplex qui avait été mis au nom de l'aîné. Là nuit était déjà tombée sur la ville et il pénétra dans son appartement vide et obscur. Miri était partie depuis une semaine à Kyoto et ne reviendrait pas avant quatre jours ; elle avait tenu à rencontrer son petit frère et sa grande sœur, ainsi que sa mère et même son beau-père. Elle était partie là-bas confiante, même si Eiri savait qu'on fond d'elle elle avait peur d'être rejetée. Il avait catégoriquement refusé de l'accompagner car, avec le temps, son refus de traiter de nouveau avec sa famille s'était endurci. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour y ranger les quelques courses qu'il avait acheté à l'épicerie du coin pour le dîner, il alluma les lumières. C'est alors qu'il trouva une tête blonde affalée sur la table de cuisine, blottie dans ses bras croisés. Ses épaules tremblotaient doucement. Yuki sût aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de Miri qui sanglotait silencieusement. Il fronça les sourcils, peu habitué à voir la jeune femme dans en larmes. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue pleurer, c'était le jour de la mort d'Ethan. Il déposa le sac de course sur le comptoire, s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'accroupit à côté de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise. Il posa une main sur son dos, un peu inquiet et pas vraiment sûr de vouloir savoir pourquoi elle pleurait ainsi. A l'instant où elle sentit la présence de son frère, elle se tourna vers lui, passa ses bras autour de son cou et pleura sur son épaule. Surpris par la réaction soudaine de la jeune fille, il ne sût comment réagir. Jamais encore elle ne s'était jetée à son cou de cette façon. La dernière personne à l'avoir fait était Tatsuha, lorsque ce dernier avait quatre et que leur père l'avait engueulé pour lui avoir dessiné des poils de nez au stylo indélébile pendant sa sieste (5). Timidement, le prof rendit son étreinte à sa cadette ; lui qui était devenu si froid envers tout le monde et qui disait parfois des choses méchantes à Miri, qui en retour lui en balançait d'autres, n'avait plus l'habitude de sentir ce sentiment de tristesse dans son cœur. Il ne connaissait pas encore la cause du chagrin de la jeune femme mais il savait que ce devait être grave.

**Ils t'on rejeté ? C'est pour ça que tu es revenue plus tôt ? **demanda-t-il.

**Non, ils ont été très gentils, surtout Tatsuha. Mika a beaucoup discuté avec moi. Même ton père s'est montré avenant.**

En entendant ces mots, Eiri manqua de s'étouffer. _Ce vieux con a dû vraiment changer… A moins qu'il ait simplement compris que Miri n'était que l'innocent fruit de l'adultère de maman._ Puis il écarquilla les yeux. _Elle n'a pas parlé de maman… Pourquoi ?_

**Et maman, elle n'a pas voulu te voir ?**

**Non, c'est pas ça, **sanglota faiblement Miri.

**Alors ? Crache le morceau ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu pleures…**

**Elle… Elle… Eiri, elle est morte. Elle est morte. Je n'aurait jamais l'occasion de savoir si elle… si elle aurait pu m'aimer un jour… **

Alors ses pleures s'intensifièrent et Yuki lui-même sentit des larmes lui échapper. Pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, il pleurait. _Elle est morte ?... Elle est partie sans que j'ai pu lui dire au revoir… C'est de ma faute… Pourquoi ? Kami-sama, pourquoi vous nous l'avez reprise ?_

**Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le destin est-il si cruel ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il permis de retrouver mon frère parmi les millions d'âmes qui vivent dans cette ville, dans ce pays… les milliards d'habitants de cette foutue planète, si c'est pour me reprendre la joie de connaître enfin la femme qui m'a portée en elle ? Pourquoi devrais-je même continuer à croire au destin, aniki ? **

Eiri ne se sentait ni la force ni le cœur à chercher une réponse à cette question, parce que lui-même n'en avait pas aux siennes. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que sa mère était la seconde personne chère à son cœur qui le quittait… Il laissa glisser une dernière larme sur sa joue avant des fermer ses yeux, le temps que les autres disparaissent sous ses paupières. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de raison pour qu'il continue d'espérer de la vie, de Dieu, du destin, peu importe… _Pourquoi devrait-on continuer à croire au destin ?_

**XXX De retour dans le salon de Yuki après le concert… XXX**

Le blond ruminait encore ses vieux sentiments tandis que ces réminiscences, et d'autres, hantaient son esprit. _Dois-je croire au Destin ?_ pensa-t-il. _Comment en serais-je arrivé où j'en suis si ce n'est pas par hasard ? Sans le mépris de mon père et des gens de mon entourage quant à mon apparence, je ne serais jamais venu à New York… Sans la confiance aveugle de Seguchi en Kitazawa, cette enflure ne serait jamais devenue mon précepteur et ne m'aurait jamais violé… Je n'aurais jamais disparu dans la nuit pour vivre dans la rue… Je ne serais jamais venu en aide à Miri et je n'aurais jamais découvert que j'avais une petite sœur quelque part sur cette planète… Sans son soutien je ne serais jamais devenu prof dans cette fac… Et finalement, je n'aurais peut-être jamais rencontré Shuichi… Est-ce que c'est ça qu'on appelle le Destin ? Etais-je destiné à vivre toutes ces épreuves ? Et si oui, dans quel but ? Pourquoi ma course semble-t-elle s'arrêter à Shuichi ? Est-il donc si important pour moi ? Si j'avais eu un autre destin que celui-là, l'aurais-je rencontré ? Et sinon, qu'est-ce que cela aurait pu changer ? Après tout, je ne manquais de rien avant de le rencontrer la première fois. Un bon salaire, un appartement génial, une sœur parfois agaçante mais toujours présente pour moi, me donnant le sentiment d'être sincèrement aimé et chéri, et celui d'avoir quelqu'un à protéger… Mais tout ça me semble si futile comparé au vide que Shuichi laisse en moi à chaque fois que je le vois s'éloigner de moi. Pourquoi a-t-il donc fallu, sur les milliards d'humains au monde, je m'entiche d'un garçon, d'un japonais ? Pourquoi, après ce que j'ai vécu, on doit m'imposer cette torture ? Si je veux me sentir bien à nouveau, le seul moyen est de le savoir auprès de moi, dans mes bras, dans ma maison, dans mon lit. De le savoir à moi et à moi seul. Pourquoi le destin est-il si cruel pour rouvrir les plaies qui ont mis si longtemps à cicatriser et qui, maintenant encore, restent fragiles ? Pourquoi me propose-t-on le bonheur comme une carotte au bout d'un bâton ? _

_Pour te faire avancer comme on fait avancer un âne_, répondit une petite voix en lui. _C'est ça le Destin. Ca te fait avancer. Le bonheur ne se trouve que lorsqu'on a surpassé les douleurs qu'on croit avoir oubliées mais qui sont restées intactes et enfouies au plus profond de soi. Tu ne pourras avoir Shuichi que si tu acceptes ce que tu as tant détesté : l'amour d'un homme et tes origines… Parce que, bien que Shuichi soit un garçon et qu'il soit japonais, tu as compris qu'il est aussi celui qui te rendra heureux : il est le seul qui parvienne à franchir les barrières de glace qui entourent ton cœur blessé. Il a déjà commencé à soigner tes plaies les plus profondes et à susciter ton intérêt mais surtout ton amour. Tu croyais ne plus avoir besoin de personne, Eiri, mais tu sais au fond de toi que tu avais tort : tu as besoin de lui. Tu as besoin d'être heureux de nouveau. _

**Ndla : **(1) Notez que j'ai découvert il y a peu que Winchester était le vrai nom de K : il s'appelle Claude K Winchester. Jane a un lien avec lui, vous verrez lequel… (2) Allez savoir ce que ça foutait là ! (3) Souvenez-vous : niak est le diminutif de niakoué, surnom péjoratif donné aux japonais depuis la seconde guerre mondiale. (4) C'est homme n'est autre qu'un des nombreux frères de Sean, lol. Mais en fait on s'en fout, c'est pas un truc important à savoir. (5) Ca c'est un clin d'œil à Nataku dans Saiyuki. J'adore ce personnage !

**Notes : **Ce chapitre était long et malgré tout le temps que j'ai passé dessus j'ai eu du mal à arriver à ma superbe conclusion : le Destin, ça te fais avancer comme un âne nargué par une carotte au bout d'un bâton, et le carotte c'est Shuichi, ou le bonheur quoi… Je voulais faire dans le romantique, d'où le petit monologue intérieur en fin de chapitre. Et il fallait expliquer comment Miri pouvait être la sœur de Yuki dans ce UA… J'avais besoin de la mettre dans cette histoire et de lui donner une place assez importante car vous comprendrez vite que son rôle ne se limite pas à venir squatter chez son frère et à jouer de la guitare… Mais ça, vous ne le verrez qu'au prochain chapitre, de même qu'une bonne petite surprise qui devrait faire plaisir à Drudrue et à Shizu si j'arrive à mettre tout ce que j'ai envie dans le chapitre 7… Mais bon, qui vivra verra, n'est-ce pas ! Donc si vous voulez le chapitre 7, laissez un max de reviews, sinon, bah je le garde pour moi ! lol. Gros bisous.

**Lexique (cette fois y'en a pas mal ): **

Sensei : Professeur.

Kuso : Merde.

Deguchi : Sortie (Deguchi wa doko desu ka ? : Où est la sortie ?)

Michi ne mayoimashita : Je suis perdu.

Koko de : Ici.

Foa : Attention !

Matte : Attends !

Arigato : Merci.

Onamae wa nan desu ka ? : Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Watashi wa no namae … desu : Je m'appelle…

Haï : Oui.

Doitashimashite : De rien.

Doshite : Pourquoi

Aniki : Grand frère.

Gomen nasaï : Je suis désolé.

Nanda : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Baka : Crétin. Andouille. Imbécile. Abruti…

Urusaï : Ta gueule ! Ferme-la !

Kami-sama : Seigneur Dieu.


	7. Thanksgiving

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Source :** Gravitation

**Rating :** M pour lemon (sans doute mon plus réussi à l'heure actuelle)

**Paring : **Yuki Eiri / Shindo Shuichi

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas. Ils sont à Maki Murakami. Mais l'histoire est à moi ainsi que le personnage Miri, Phoebe, Sean et Jo et les quelques autres OC.

**Résumé :** Après avoir tué Kitazawa, Eiri n'est pas retourné au Japon et a même coupé les ponts avec sa famille. Il est devenu prof à l'Université de New York. Sa petite vie tranquille est bouleversée lorsqu'il s'éprend d'un jeune étudiant nouvellement arrivé du Japon, Shindô Shûichi. Comment tout cela va-t-il évoluer pour ce Yûki devenu japanophobe et même homophobe ?... UA.

**Special thanks to :** Alors… Qui vais-je remercier cette fois ? Mmh, mon frère, je crois qu'il le mérite bien… Je lui prends la tête à longueur de temps en ce moment pour connaître son opinion sur mes idées. Il est bizarre car il fait celui que ça agace mais en fait il aime beaucoup Gravitation. Le fait que ce soit du yaoi le gêne un peu, même il aime bien l'histoire dans son ensemble… Puis pour Drudrue qui il y près de trois ans maintenant m'a fait découvrir la plus formidable façon d'utiliser mon imagination à bon escient : écrire des fanfictions pour ffnet. Je t'adore ma poulette. Je fais aussi un clin d'œil à Jennifer, qui me demande toujours avec avidité de lui lire mes fics. Et puis à Emaya, mon p'tit lapinou qui est l'auteur de la toute première fic que j'ai lu sur ce site et qui est restée une lectrice et amie fidèle. Bon, je pense que je vais en garder pour la prochaine fois.

**Notes : **Je viens de passer une nuit totalement blanche (il est 10h45 du matin et j'ai pas dormi une seule seconde). Malgré tout mon esprit de schizophrène arriérée est complètement aware et plein d'idées nouvelles pour ce nouveau chapitre. En fait, il devrait ouvrir la voix à un nouveau cap important de cette histoire. Je crois qu'avoir passé la nuit à lire « No Escaping Fate » de Tani Glace m'a mis d'humeur à écrire, sans compter que demain je vais enfin retrouver mes deux meilleures amies, mes p'tites Maraudeuses à moi, après près de deux mois de séparation ! Je suis trop happy ! Cependant, notez que lorsque vous lirez ce chapitre, on sera déjà vendredi or aujourd'hui, on est mardi… Bonne lecture. **LEMON A LA FIN, SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS, ARRETEZ VOUS AVANT !**

_Pensées en italique. _**Dialogues en gras.**

**_Chapitre 7 : Thanksgiving._**

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis le concert et la petite remise en question de Yuki, mais malgré sa ferme résolution de gagner le cœur de Shuichi, le jeune homme semblait lui échapper un peu plus chaque jour. Il fallait dire aussi que le voir passer son temps à flirter et se peloter avec cette fille nommée Phoebe commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs et quand il voyait Shuichi ensuite, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer froid et agressif parce qu'il lui en voulait.

**Tu ne crois pas que les choses seraient plus simples si tu lui disais simplement les choses, aniki ?**

Yuki sortit de ses pensées et leva les yeux vers son petit frère qui jouait aux cartes avec Miri. Tatsuha étant ce qu'il était n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre que son aîné était tombé amoureux d'un de ses élèves. En fait, le fait d'avoir croisé Shuichi qui partait de chez lui le dimanche dernier, le jour de son arrivée à New York, avait poussé la curiosité du jeune moine à son sommet. Et bien sûr, Miri ne s'était pas privée pour vendre la mèche sur les nouvelles tendances sexuelles de leur frère.

**Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais à lui dire, si ce n'est à l'éloigner davantage ? Soit il prendra peur et me verras comme un prof pervers… Soit il me méprisera… **

**C'est au moins aussi dure que de ne rien dire, **répondit l'adolescent en en souriant à sa sœur derrière ses cartes laissant entendre qu'il avait un excellent jeu.

**Ca me tue de le dire mais Tatsuha a raison, **approuva Miri.

**Je sais pas comment je dois prendre ça, **demanda le moine feignant l'indignation.

Pour toutes réponses, il n'eut qu'un petit clin d'œil de la blonde qui reprit :

**Entre ne rien dire et rester dans le doute en souffrant de le voir au bras d'une autre, et tout lui révéler mais être enfin fixé quitte à souffrir après, je préfère cracher le morceau. Au moins, après, on peut passer par-dessus et continuer sa route…**

**Je ne pense pas que je puisse passer par-dessus Shuichi, **répondit simplement le jeune professeur.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses cadets et en voyant les sourires lubriques, il vira au rouge et cingla :

**Bande de petits tordus, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire !**

**Oh, mais ne t'inquiètes pas aniki, on a très bien compris ce que tu voulais dire par-là…** ricana Tatsuha en faisant mine de se reconcentrer sur le jeu.

**Tout à fait ! **sourit Miri en allumant une cigarette avant d'en tirer une longue taffe.

Mais très vite, ils reprirent tous leurs sérieux et Yuki parla de nouveau.

**Ce que je ressens dépasse en fait de loin tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir pour quelqu'un, y compris Kitazawa. Pourtant il n'a jamais rien laissé paraître qui me donne l'espoir qu'il accepte de laisser sa _splendide_ petite amie pour moi. Je le fais rougir parfois, mais c'est tout. Si seulement je n'avais pas agit de façon aussi stupidement méchante vis-à-vis de lui, j'aurais davantage de chances avec lui.**

**C'est vrai que ça joue dans la balance… Mais c'est pas tout non plus, **acquiesça sa guitariste de sœur en soufflant un nuage de fumée. **Sinon, je ne vois vraiment pourquoi il avait ce petit sourire quand je lui ai dit que c'était lui que tu étais venu voir.**

**Tu as fait quoi ! **s'exclama le blond, alarmé.

Mais la jeune femme l'ignora et Tatsuha prit la parole avec un air songeur sur le visage.

**On devrait chercher un moyen de vous rapprocher… Sans que ce soit trop flague… Organiser un dîner de groupe ou un truc dans le genre…**

**Vu que Shuichi me connaît et que tu me connais, je peux organiser une soirée pour Thanksgiving et vous inviter tous les deux avec d'autres amis,** affirma Miri avec la même expression de réflexion sur ses traits.

**Vous pouvez arrêter de fourrer votre nez dans mes affaires deux secondes ?** s'énerva Yuki en allant se chercher une bière dans son frigo.

**Si on ne le fait pas alors comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Lui chanter la sérénade ? Certainement pas ! Alors si tu as une meilleure idée, propose !** le défia la musicienne.

**En plus, ça te donnera l'opportunité de te montrer sous un nouveau jour,** ajouta le plus jeune de la fratrie.

Eiri revint dans le salon après avoir été chercher une bière à la cuisine et se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de son petit frère. Il garda le silence un instant, envisageant les autres possibilités qu'il avait. Et franchement, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le taureau par les cornes ; il faudrait commencer par gagner l'amitié de Shuichi ou au moins sa sympathie. Il avala une gorgée de sa bière fraîche et dit :

**Très bien, je vous laisse faire. Mais ne foutez pas plus de bordel dans ce sac de nœuds ou je vous jure que vous ne resterez pas assez longtemps sur cette terre pour danser sur la tombe du vieux.**

Miri et Tatsuha échangèrent un regard complice avant de laisser paraître sur leurs lèvres des sourires malicieux qui n'annonçaient rien de bon. _Je me demande si j'aurais pas mieux fait de m'étouffer avec ma langue au lieu de laisser à ces deux baka l'occasion de foutre la merde dans ma vie déjà bordélique… _

**XXX XXX XXX**

Ce début de soirée était d'un repos olympien pour Shuichi qui n'avait pas eu un seul moment de libre entre ses cours, Phoebe, ses amis et ses rendez-vous avec Yuki, sans oublier ses devoirs… Pour une fois, il s'était organisé de façon à avoir une soirée de libre juste pour lui. Il était étendu sur son lit, sur le ventre, avec devant lui un carnet sur lequel il gribouillait des paroles de chanson qui lui venait de façon plutôt aléatoire. Sean était à son ordinateur, son casque sur les oreilles, en train de remixer quelques chansons pour le week-end qui venait : il lui fallait de nouveaux tubes à passer pour vendredi et samedi soirs en boîte. Jo était venue travailler les partitions qu'elle devrait présenter comme travaille personnel au professeur Turunen le lundi qui suivait. Tout était plutôt calme dans la chambre et on entendait rien de plus que les bruits de stylo grattant le papier et les click de souris de l'ordinateur de Sean. Soudain, le silence fut rompu par la sonnerie du téléphone portable de Shuichi. Celui-ci s'empressa de décroché sans même jeter un coup d'œil à l'identificateur d'appels.

**Allo ?**

**Moshi moshi, Shu-chan ! Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?**

Plutôt surpris par la voix à l'autre bout du téléphone, Shuichi ne répondit pas tout de suite. _Kuso ! J'ai une rock star internationale qui m'appelle sur mon portable ! Kyah !_

**Oh ! Baka ! Tu réponds ou je raccroche !**

**Ah, euh, gomen nasaï, Miri-san. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais à votre appel. **

En entendant le prénom de Miri, malgré son casque, Sean se tourna vers lui, le regard avide.

**Tu es occupé ?**

**Non, pas du tout. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?**

**Déjà, commence par arrêter tes formalités avec moi. Alors plus de Miri-san, juste Miri. Puis arrête de me vouvoyer, je ne suis pas une grand-mère quand même, on a le même âge.**

**Haï.**

**Bon, et puis j'appelais pour savoir ce que tu faisais jeudi prochain…**

**Euh… Si tu me propose un rendez-vous, je…**

**Mais non, abruti ! Jeudi c'est Thanksgiving. Mais c'est vrai que c'est ta première année aux Etats-Unis… Thanksgiving est une fête traditionnelle américaine pour laquelle on se réunie entre parents et amis, et où on partage un bon repas (1). Comme tu es loin de chez toi, j'avais pensé que je pourrais t'inviter à le passer chez moi.**

Shuichi rougit comme une fraise ; c'était une attention vraiment touchante de la part de la guitariste.

**Je sais qu'on n'est pas vraiment amis mais Ryuichi n'arrête pas de me parler de toi. Et puis c'est vrai que tu es un garçon adorable. Je ne fais pas ça pour te séduire mais uniquement parce que je pense que Thanksgiving n'est pas un jour qu'on doit passer seul. Et puis, j'aimerai sincèrement te présenter mon petit frère qui est de passage sur New York. De plus, mon petit ami devrait aussi arriver du Japon pour passer quelques jours avec moi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**

**Et bien, je ne sais pas.**

**Ce n'est qu'une invitation d'amie à ami. Mais si tu ne veux pas venir ou si tu as déjà quelque chose de prévue, ce n'est pas grave.**

**Non, non ! Je suis libre jeudi ! Et ça me ferait très plaisir de passer Thanksgiving avec toi. **

**Très bien, dans ce cas, tout est réglé. Je passerai te chercher en bas de ton bâtiment.**

**Euh, ce serait possible que mes amis viennent avec moi ?**

En entendant ça, Sean se jeta aux pieds de Shuichi, lui léchant presque ses orteils nus.

**Sean et Johanna ? Pourquoi pas ? Je les aime bien. Mais personne d'autre, d'accord ? Vu que je suis assez célèbre, je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser trop de gens connaître l'endroit où je vie. **

**Oui, je comprends. Mais, ça me fait quand même bizarre de savoir que tu es la sœur de Yuki-san… En plus, il sera certainement là.**

**Oui, bien sûr. Mais tu sais, en famille, il est très différent de ce qu'il semble être au premier abord. Il peut paraître froid et méchant mais en fait c'est un garçon adorable.**

_C'est drôle, je suis pas vraiment convaincu. M'enfin bon…_

**Très bien, à jeudi dans ce cas. Merci encore pour l'invitation.**

**De rien. A samedi.**

Tous deux raccrochèrent en même temps et le silence emplit la chambre. Sean et Shuichi se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et finalement, le japonais dit :

**Miri Johanson nous a invité tous les trois à son dîner de Thanksgiving jeudi soir.**

Soudain, Sean se leva d'un bond et lui et Shuichi se mirent à sauter en hurlant comme des adolescentes hystériques.

**Génial ! J'arrive pas à croire que je vais passer Thanksgiving avec mon idole ! **hurla le brun en se mettant à tournoyer sur lui-même comme une danseuse de ballet.

**Kyah ! Ca va être super ! J'ai l'impression d'être devenu quelqu'un de super important, un fan hyper privilégié ! **ajouta Shuichi en commença à faire des cabrioles sur son lit.

Mais très vite, lui et son colocataire cessèrent leurs festivités, remarquant que Jo ne s'était pas jointe à eux. Elle semblait triste et évitait leurs regards.

**Jo, ma belle, pourquoi tu souries pas un peu ? Ca te plait pas de pouvoir passer toute une soirée avec Miri Johanson, dans sa maison, avec sa famille, comme si on était ses proches ?** demanda Sean en s'accroupissant près d'elle.

**Si, bien sûr, c'est juste que… **elle laissa échapper un sanglot avant de reprendre. **Je dois passer Thanksgiving avec ma famille, chez mon oncle. Ils ne me pardonneraient jamais si je ne venais pas, surtout si c'est pour fêter ça avec des quasi inconnus… Aussi célèbre que soit cette inconnue.**

Shuichi alla la rejoindre également et s'assit en tailleur à côté d'elle, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

**Quelque chose me dit que ce ne sera pas la dernière occasion… Ce n'est pas grave, ne pleure pas Jo, **murmura-t-il, essayant de consoler son amie.

**On prendra des photos, si tu veux. Mais Shu a raison, si elle nous a invité à son dîner, c'est qu'elle nous aime bien. Elle nous réinvitera encore. Après tout, c'est aussi elle qui nous a donné le pass pour les coulisses du concert, tu te souviens ?**

La jeune femme acquiesça et sécha ses larmes. Un sourire, un peu forcé certes mais un sourire quand même, s'étira sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qu'elle destinait tout particulièrement à Sean et ça, Shuichi le savait. _Quand est-ce que ce crétin va enfin se rendre compte qu'elle est amoureuse de lui ?_ se demanda le japonais avec un sourire tendre.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Il avait commencé à pleuvoir dru sur la Grosse Pomme dès le mardi et ce qui semblait être une sacrée grosse averse s'était révélée être un véritable déluge. Et plus le jour fatidique approchait, plus le pauvre Sean s'était emballé à l'idée de pouvoir passer une soirée avec sa star adorée. Ne sachant quoi se mettre pour le jeudi, il avait été faire les boutiques. Mais rester dehors tout un après-midi par un temps pareil n'était vraiment pas conseillé et ce qui devait arriver arriva : Sean s'était retrouvé cloué au lit avec un grippe de cheval. Le médecin du campus était passé le voir et lui avait remis une ordonnance d'une bonne dizaine de médicaments à prendre et la formelle interdiction de quitter son lit pendant une semaine. Le jeune homme s'en était mis dans tous ses états car cela signifiait qu'il ne pourrait pas assister au dîner de Thanksgiving organisé par Miri. En apprenant cela, Jo avait décidé de tout faire pour convaincre ses parents de la laisser passer la soirée avec son ami. Le fait qu'elle veuille veiller un proche malade les avait suffisamment ému pour lui accorder la soirée à la condition qu'elle passe l'après-midi avec eux à préparer le repas et qu'elle en emporte deux portions pour elle et Sean. Finalement donc, Shuichi irait seul à la soirée. Le jeune homme était triste et déçu que ses amis ne puissent venir avec lui. Mais comme pour ajouter à son humeur déjà mauvaise, Phoebe lui avait fait une scène en plein milieu du parc du campus lorsqu'il avait dû décliner son invitation à dîner au restaurant jeudi. Mais pour une fois, même s'il appréciait vraiment la jeune femme, il n'irait pas à l'encontre de ses projets avec ses autres amis. Les deux semaines passées, il avait accordé toutes ses soirées de libre à Phoebe, ainsi que toutes ses pauses déjeuner… Mais il avait besoin d'une vie sociale plus étendue et Miri lui offrait son amitié. Il ne pouvait mettre sa vie entre parenthèses pour une fille qu'il aimait simplement bien. Le mercredi après-midi, en revanche, à la fin de son cours de littérature, Yuki s'était montré à peu près gentil avec lui pour lui demander s'il pouvait acheter des biscuits apéritifs pour le lendemain. Voir son professeur aussi respectueux et même agréable lui faisait plaisir et avait grandement contribué à le rendre de meilleure humeur. Mais pas autant que ce qu'il trouva à son retour à sa chambre d'étudiant, ce soir-là…

**Yuki a été vraiment gentil avec moi, Sean ! Tu le crois ça ? **lança-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Mais il se figea sur place. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ; devant lui, tranquillement installé sur le rebord de son lit, se trouvait son meilleur ami, Nakano Hiroshi.

**Kami-sama ! Hiro-chan !** s'exclama-t-il en se jetant au cou du jeune homme qui, s'étant attendu à ce type de réaction, s'était levé pour accueillir l'accolade, ou plutôt le plaquage, de son frère de cœur.

**Shuichi ! **

Lorsque les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent, ils se toisèrent un bref instant. Hiro n'avait pas beaucoup changé, à part peut-être les traits de son visage qui exprimaient plus de sérieux qu'avant. Mais il était toujours ce grand et beau garçon aux longs cheveux rougeoyants et aux yeux noirs d'ébène avec son sourire chaleureux et avenant. Du point de vue de ce dernier, Shuichi était resté le même gamin à la frimousse adorable et aux joues roses. Il avait un peu laissé pousser ses cheveux roses, juste assez pour pouvoir les attacher en une petite couette dans sa nuque et son front demeurait caché par de longues mèches fuchsia, soulignant ses grands yeux lavande (2). L'apprenti chanteur eut un large sourire en demandant :

**Daijobu ?**

**Daijobu desu, **répondit son meilleur ami avec le même sourire heureux.

Se souvenant soudain de la présence de son colocataire, Shuichi se tourna vers Sean et lui demanda :

**Vous avez eu le temps de faire connaissance ?**

**Pas vraiment, tu es arrivé quelques instants après qu'il se soit assis.**

**Dans ce cas, je te présente mon meilleur ami Hiro. Hiro, voici Sean, un super bon ami à moi. Depuis que je suis arrivé à New York, lui et moi, avec notre copine Johanna, on a fait les quatre cents coups ou presque. **

**Enchanté de te rencontrer enfin, Hiro. Shu m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, **le salua Sean en lui tendant la main depuis son lit.

Le japonais la saisit de bon cœur et répondit :

**Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que Shu-chan a de bons amis. Mais j'espère que tu vas bien, tu as l'air plutôt malade.**

**La grippe. Il n'a pas arrêté de pleuvoir et j'ai eu la merveilleuse idée de passer l'après-midi dehors par un temps pareil. Du coup, mon dîner avec mon idole me passe sous le nez.**

**Tu sais bien qu'il y aura d'autres occasions**, lui assura Shuichi.

**Oui, j'espère !**

**Dis-moi Hiro, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu aurais pu me dire que tu venais !** le réprimanda gentiment le garçon aux cheveux roses en feignant d'être en colère.

**Je voulais te faire la surprise ! Et puis, c'est grâce à ma petite amie que je suis ici, elle m'a payé le voyage. Ce n'est pas avec mes petits moyens d'étudiant que j'aurais pu me offrir le billet d'avion et l'hôtel. Même si en fait je ne vais pas dormir à l'hôtel…**

**Tu as une petite amie ? Elle est comment ?**

**Parfaite, **se contenta de répondre Hiro avec sur le visage une expression d'extase rien qu'en pensant à l'image de son amoureuse. **Je te la présenterai. Tu fais quoi demain soir ? Tu pourrais venir avec moi, je dois dîner avec elle…**

**Non, une autre fois peut-être, je suis déjà inviter pour Thanksgiving. Mais sinon, tes études se passent comment ? **

**Plutôt bien. Même si je m'ennui vraiment. Ca me manque trop de ne pas pouvoir jouer de la musique avec toi, Shu…**

**Oui, à moi aussi. Même si ici je peux suivre des cours de musique avec une prof vraiment géniale, c'est loin d'être comme quand on joue ensemble. Tu te souviens du Pelshana ?**

**Evidemment ! C'était super !**

Un lourd ronflement les coupa en plein milieu de leur conversation nostalgique : Sean s'était rendormi profondément… _Ce n'est pas plus mal, je pourrais discuter avec Hiro de ce qui me tracasse vraiment…_ pensa Shuichi en s'asseyant sur sa chaise de bureau tandis que son meilleur ami reprenait place sur le lit. Après un long instant de silence pendant lequel la boule de poils fuchsia réfléchit à la façon de présenter son problème au futur médecin qu'il avait devant lui.

**Hiro, je voudrais te poser une question…**

**Bien sûr, Shu, vas-y.**

**Tu vois, j'ai un de mes profs, Yuki, qui est vraiment très froid. Et pour une raison que je ne suis pas sûr de savoir, il s'en prend particulièrement à moi, me ridiculisant devant les autres élèves…**

**Dans ce cas, c'est du harcèlement moral, Shuichi. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas en parler au doyen ? **le coupa aussitôt Hiro, inquiet.

**Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre… Et puis, depuis quelques temps, depuis qu'il est devenu mon parrain à la demande du doyen lui-même, je trouve qu'il est devenu plus… agréable. Il n'essaye plus autant de me faire de la peine.**

**Alors où est le problème ?**

**Je ne sais pas… Justement, je ne sais pas pourquoi je rougie sans cesse dès que son regard devient trop insistant. Ni pourquoi je suis heureux de savoir qu'il prête attention à moi… **

Hiro esquissa un sourire amusé devant la candeur de Shuichi. Il avait 18 ans mais il était totalement incapable de se rendre compte de ce que ces « symptômes » signifiaient. Ou peut-être qu'il le savait très bien mais qu'il feignait l'innocence pour éviter de voir la vérité en face.

**Shu, si c'est bien ce que je pense, alors je suis à la fois heureux et inquiet pour toi…**

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

**Je veux simplement dire que tu as l'air de t'être bien entiché de ce Yuki, et que ce soit un mec, c'est pas important. Le problème, c'est qu'il est ton prof, et qu'en plus tu es encore mineur aussi bien aux yeux de la loi américaine que de la loi japonaise… De plus, le problème pourrait être bien plus grave s'il s'avérait que tu es plus qu'entiché par cet homme… Je suis content que tu te sois trouvé quelqu'un, mais pas mal de choses sont en travers de ton chemin. Tu devras faire attention et…**

**Hiro !** le coupa Shuichi. **C'est impossible que je sois… que je sois tombé amoureux de lui…**

**Et pourquoi ça ?**

**Parce que j'ai déjà une petite amie.**

**Mmh… En effet, ça complique un peu les choses. Donc tu aurais des tendances bisexuelles… **

Shuichi en tomba à la renverse de son siège.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Le lendemain, vers 18h, Miri passa comme prévue chercher Shuichi en voiture au bas de son bâtiment. On pouvait voir, à son goût pour les voitures de luxe, qu'elle était bien la sœur de Yuki. En effet, si le professeur avait une Mercedes noire à la coupe classique, la guitariste avait une version rouge, plus sportive et cabriolet de la même marque. Cependant, vu la météo toujours tristement pluvieuse, l'étudiant et la musicienne durent rester protégés sous le toit amovible du véhicule. Sur le chemin, il avait semblait à Shuichi reconnaître les rues qu'empruntait son professeur pour aller chez lui.

**Tu habites où, exactement ? **demanda Shuichi.

**A Broadway. **

**Mais alors il fallait tourner à gauche, non ?**

**Oui. Mais on va à Central Park. **

**Pourquoi ?**

**On fait le repas chez mon frère, j'ai eu des petits ennuis avec ma gazinière. Pour être plus exacte, j'ai fait sauter ma gazinière.**

**Nani ? Co… Comment tu as fait ça ?**

**Me pose pas la question. J'en ai aucune idée. Du coup ma cuisine est hors d'état et on a dû tout préparer chez Eiri. Et avec le temps qu'il fait, on n'avait pas vraiment envie de déplacer toute la nourriture jusque chez moi. Donc on fait le dîner chez ton prof, ça ne te dérange pas ?**

**Euh… Non.**

Très vite, ils furent arrivés chez Yuki. En descendant de la voiture, une fois garée dans le parking souterrain de l'immeuble, Shuichi n'oublia pas le sac à provision dans lequel il avait ramené les gâteaux apéritifs demandés. Alors qu'il montait dans l'ascenseur avec la guitariste, le portable de celle-ci sonna. Elle décrocha et Shuichi put entendre ce qu'elle disait.

**Moshi moshi, kitten. Daijobu ?... Haï… Nani ?... Arigato… Mmh, jurokuban… Ato de aimashô, kitten.**

Elle raccrocha au moment où les portes s'ouvrait sur le 16eme étage, celui de l'appartement de Yuki. Elle tapa à la porte du blond et quelques secondes plus tard, on vint leur ouvrir.

**Vous en avez mis du temps ! **lança la voix grave du professeur en s'écartant de la porte pour laisser entrer les deux jeunes gens.

**Essaye donc de conduire avec la pluie qui tombe en cordes dehors ! **se défendit Miri.

Shuichi avait à peine regardé Yuki, préférant éviter son regard après sa conversation de la veille avec Hiro. Miri lui prit des mains son sac plein de biscuits apéritifs pour l'apporter dans la cuisine, laissant le jeune homme avec son prof.

**Bah alors, on dit pas bonjour ?** demanda ce dernier avec une voix étrangement joyeuse.

Intrigué, Shuichi leva les yeux vers le blond… qui n'était pas blond.

**Kyah ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à vos cheveux, Yuki-san ! **s'exclama le garçon aux roses en voyant juste devant lui le séduisant Yuki Eiri  _Ca suffit Shuichi ! Arrête de le trouver séduisant ! _ brun de la racine jusqu'aux pointes.

Ce dernier éclata de rire en se tenant les côtes. _Ca y'est, il va pleuvoir des grenouilles. Yuki qui se fend la gueule comme ça, c'est la fin du monde !_ C'est à ce moment que Miri revint dans le salon avec une autre invitée.

**Ah, Shu-chan, c'est pas Eiri. Ce baka est notre petit frère Tatsuha, **expliqua-t-elle donnant un violent coup de poing sur le sommet du crâne de son cadet. **Ne te fis pas aux apparences : ce mec est un pervers de 16 ans qui n'a d'yeux que pour un abruti de 31 ans. **

**Je t'interdis de critiquer mon Ryu-chan ! **s'insurgea le jeune homme.

**J'ai une news pour toi, onii-chan, c'est mon Ryu-chan !**

**Pas moyens ! C'est le mien ! Toi tu as déjà un petit ami.**

**Et alors ? C'est pas pour ça que je vais laisser mon tordu de frangin aux mains baladeuses aux alentours de cet innocent chanteur un brin retardé ! **

**Il est pas retardé ! Juste bizarre.**

**Je sais bien qu'il est pas retardé ! Je disais ça pour te foutre en boule et comme d'hab, ça marche !**

**J'vais te…**

**URUSAI ! **les coupa le vrai et unique Yuki Eiri, sortant de sa cuisine, un torchon à l'épaule. **On s'entend plus penser ici, bande de sales morveux. Qui est-ce qui m'a foutu des imbéciles pareils dans les pattes ?**

En le voyant entrer dans le salon, le cœur de Shuichi manqua un battement. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de sa conversation la veille avec Hiro mais une chose était sûre, il trouvait le blond vraiment très… _Sexy !_ Pourtant, il ne portait qu'une chemise blanche laissée entrouverte par les trois premiers boutons du haut et qui tombait nonchalamment par-dessus son pantalon noir à pinces. Ses cheveux dorés tombaient sur ses yeux dorés, mettant en valeur son regard pénétrant et son visage d'ange. L'anneau à son oreille gauche lui donnait un air à la fois rebelle et dépravé qui mettait Shuichi dans un étrange état d'excitation qui le mettait mal à l'aise. De plus, il avait mis ses lunettes, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de lire ou de se concentrer sur un tâche minutieuse. Cuisiner devait en faire partie… Quoi qu'il en était, Yuki était vraiment très beau

**Bah, c'est bon aniki, on faisait que se taquiner…** répondit joyeusement Tatsuha en prenant sa sœur par les épaules.

**C'est vrai, si on s'était battu, Tatsuha serait par terre en train de supplier ma miséricorde, **approuva Miri en s'écartant pour tirer de sa poche une cigarette qu'elle alluma.

_Se taquiner, hein ? Un peu plus et ça tournait au combat de catch ! Je me demande à quoi ça ressemble quand ils se disputent vraiment… Tous comptes faits, j' veux pas savoir._

**Hum… Shuichi, je te présente Jane Winchester, une de mes plus proches amis et aussi la chanteuse de Dark Saïan. **

**Oui, je vous avais reconnu, heureux de vous revoir, **dit poliment Shuichi en serrant la main de la jeune femme qui était grande, brune, avec des yeux bleu azur et ses cheveux relevés en queue de cheval.

**Moi aussi, Shindo ! Comment ça va depuis le concert ?**

**Bien, merci.**

**Tu ne devais pas ramener tes copains avec toi ?** demanda un peu brusquement Yuki, s'adressant pour la première fois à Shuichi.

**Si mais Sean est malade et Jo est restée pour prendre soin de lui.**

Soudain, on sonna à la porte et Yuki alla à l'entrée pour accueillir le nouveau venu. Miri, quant à elle, se hâta d'aller écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier le plus proche avant de se mettre un chewing-gum au menthol dans la bouche.

**Tu sais bien que le menthol ne cache pas le goût du tabac, **lui chuchota Jane avec un sourire moqueur.

**Mais vaut mieux ça que rien du tout,** répondit la guitariste. Puis devant le regard intrigué de Shuichi, elle expliqua : **Mon petit ami déteste l'idée que je fume.**

Puis, l'attention de Shuichi fut attirée par le retour dans la pièce de Yuki, suivit de près par…

**Hiro ! **s'étonna le garçon.

**Shuichi !**

Tout le monde échangea des regards interloqués tandis que les deux jeunes hommes se fixaient, agréablement surpris.

**Hmm… Je crois qu'on a sauté un épisode…** fit remarquer Tatsuha, brisant le silence.

**Je crois aussi, **approuva Jane.

Miri alla rejoindre Hiro avec un regard interrogateur et celui-ci lui sourit, tout content.

**Mi-chan, je te présente Shuichi, mon meilleur ami.**

**Quoi ! Tu veux dire LE meilleur ami dont t'as pas arrêté de me parler depuis que je te connais ?**

**Lui-même. Shuichi, ma petite amie, Miri.**

**Quand tu disais qu'elle était parfaite je comprends mieux pourquoi, **sourit le garçon aux cheveux roses, faisant rougir son meilleur ami.

**Parfaite, hein ?... Et bien en tous cas, j'étais loin de m'y attendre. Bon, Hiro, tu connais déjà Tatsuha et Jane alors laisse-moi te présenter Yuki Eiri, mon grand frère.**

**Yuki Eiri, hein ?... **fit le jeune homme en serrant la main du blond tout en esquissant un sourire en coin à peine perceptible à Shuichi, qui le remarqua aussitôt, ainsi que Yuki d'ailleurs.

**En tous cas, soit c'est une grosse coïncidence, soit c'est le destin ! **ricana Tatsuha.

Mais la remarque du jeune homme n'eut pas le mérite de faire sourire son frère aîné qui retourna simplement dans la cuisine, repensant aux questions qu'ils s'étaient posées trois semaines auparavant. Quelques heures après, ils furent tous à table et Miri, qui avait disposé les invités, s'était arrangée pour que Shuichi et Eiri soient côtes à côtes. Dès le début du repas, Hiro, Shuichi et Tatsuha parlèrent musique et notamment de Nittle Grasper.

**Pourquoi t'as pas invité Ryu-chan à dîner avec nous, onee-chan ?** pleurnicha Tatsuha.

**J'te l'ai déjà dit, baka ! Il est retourné au Japon pour enregistrer un nouvel album. Alors au lieu de pigner, réjouis-toi ! Ton dieu va remonter sur scène avec de nouvelles chansons.**

**J'ai hâte de pouvoir écouter ça ! **s'enthousiasma Shuichi.

**Je pourrais t'avoir une copie avant la mise en vente, à la condition que tu me promettes de ne pas la mettre en ligne sur Internet.**

**Bien sûr que non. C'est trop sacré ! **s'exclama le jeune homme.

**Moi qui suis ton propre frère, tu ne me ferais jamais cette fleur ! C'est pas juste.**

**C'est parce que tu pleurniches tout le temps, **rétorqua Miri en avalant une crevette.

**Et les Dark Saïans, c'est pour quand le prochain album ? **demanda Shuichi.

**Pas avant Mars prochain au moins, **répondit Jane en se servant un peu de salade de riz. **On travaille dur pour qu'il soit parfait mais on doit aussi se reposer parce qu'on sort d'une longue tournée internationale. **

**Mais comment vous avez décidé de monter votre groupe ?** demanda Hiro.

**C'est une longue histoire, n'est-ce pas Miri ? **plaisanta Jane.

**Oui, en effet. Je venais de sortir d'une longue et difficile période de ma vie et comme j'avais saboté mes études pour faire enrager ma belle-mère qui voulait me voir devenir avocate, j'ai décidé de me dévouer corps et âme à mon art. C'était dur de percer au début mais c'est à mon premier concert que j'ai rencontré Ryuichi et son manager, K. Ryuichi était tellement surexcité ce soir-là, qu'il m'a forcé à retourner sur scène pour pouvoir chanter pendant que je me contentait de jouer de la guitare. C'est là que K a eu l'idée de me présenter sa petite sœur qui cherchait à fonder un groupe. Et cette petite sœur n'était autre que Jane. Et voilà comment tout à commencé : on a fait auditionner des batteurs et des pianistes et là on a choisi Liza Schweigen aux baguettes et Juliet Baker aux synthés. **

**En parlant de rencontre, c'est quand même bizarre que tu sois tombé amoureuse de Hiro, qui est mon meilleur ami**, fit remarquer Shuichi tandis que, silencieusement, Yuki commençait à couper la dinde.

**En fait j'ai rencontré Miri alors qu'elle et moi on était au premier rang pour un gala des Grasper. Et Kami-sama, merci de m'avoir fait écraser son pied dans la foule, ça m'a permis d'avoir son numéro de téléphone.**

Miri rougit un peu tandis que le jeune homme lui donna un baiser du bout des lèvres. De son côté, Shuichi avait remarqué avec quelle discrétion son professeur agissait depuis le début du repas. _Il n'a dit que deux phrase depuis le début de la soirée. On dirait qu'il est perdu dans ses pensées. J'espère qu'il va bien…_ Le reste du dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur et bientôt les convives quittèrent la table pour aller dans le salon boire un café tout en discutant joyeusement. Yuki, lui, débarrassait la table, préférant éviter la promiscuité des autres. Il avait besoin d'air, de pouvoir souffler un peu. _Ce que Tatsuha a dit est encore vrai… Pourquoi faut-il que toutes ces coïncidences me mènent vers Shuichi ? La seule explication c'est qu'on est liés l'un à l'autre, qu'on le veuille ou non. Connerie de Destinée à la con ! Pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe amoureux d'un garçon ? D'un Japonais ? D'un ange ? Tsss… Eiri tu es pathétique !_ pensa-t-il en commençant à faire la vaisselle.

**Yuki-san ?** appela Shuichi, derrière lui.

**Nanda ? **répondit-il en feignant l'indifférence.

**Vous allez bien ? Vous n'avez quasiment rien dit ce soir. **

**Oui, je vais bien, baka. **

**Je peux vous aider ?** proposa le jeune homme en remontant déjà ses manches et en attrapant un torchon pour essuyer la vaisselle.

**Comme tu veux, **répondit Yuki en évitant consciencieusement le regard de Shuichi.

_Bordel ! J'attendais que ça qu'il soit près de moi et maintenant je l'ignore complètement ! _pensa le blond.

**Je suis désolé, **dit simplement Shuichi.

Yuki leva les yeux vers lui, sans comprendre pourquoi cette andouille s'excusait.

**Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?**

**Bah, je vois bien que je vous mets mal-à-l'aise, alors je me dis que j'aurais peut-être dû refuser cette invitation.**

**Non, tu as bien fait de venir.**

**Nani ?**

Yuki ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre et heureusement pour lui, Miri choisit ce moment pour faire son entrée dans la cuisine.

**Aniki, je vais rentrer, je dois raccompagner Jane chez elle et comme j'emmène Hiro et Tatsuha dormir chez moi, je n'ai plus de place dans ma voiture pour Shuichi. Tu voudras bien le ramener, onegaï ?**

**Ok, dès que j'ai fini la vaisselle.**

**Arigato, Eiri-chan. A bientôt Shuichi ! **

Là-dessus, elle quitta la pièce et quelques instants plus tard, ils purent entendre les quatre autres invités partir, laissant seuls Shuichi et son professeur. Ils finirent leur corvée en silence. Une fois fait, Yuki se prépara un café et un thé pour Shuichi. Il alluma sa cigarette et dit :

**Dès que t'as bu ton thé, on y va. Il est déjà tard. **

**Haï.**

Un autre silence s'imposa entre les deux hommes jusqu'à ce que Shuichi le brise enfin.

**Yuki-san, je voulais vous demander quelque chose depuis quelques semaines déjà…**

**Je t'écoute. **

**C'est vraiment pour moi que vous êtes venu au concert ?**

Yuki leva ses yeux perçants et ambrés vers le jeune homme qui lui faisait face et répondit :

**Oui.**

Shuichi cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises : il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à obtenir une réponse si honnête et franche. _Et qu'est-ce que je dis moi, maintenant ?_ paniqua intérieurement le plus jeune en tentant de masquer sa confusion. Il demanda alors d'une voix un peu plus hésitante que d'habitude :

**Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ça veux dire vous m'aimez bien et que vous serez moins méchant avec moi ?**

Mais Yuki se leva et alla chercher ses clés de voiture. _Il faut que je le ramène chez lui avant de faire une bêtise, de perdre le contrôle, de lui faire peur et de l'éloigner de moi pour toujours. C'est un de mes élèves, bon sang !_ Mais la petite voix refit surface et susurra doucement : _C'est aussi ta clé pour le bonheur, Eiri. Ne le laisse pas t'échapper. Tu le regretteras. _De son côté, Shuichi se leva à son tour et alla récupérer sa veste posée sur le canapé. Mais alors qu'il passa près de son professeur, celui-ci l'agrippa par le bras, le faisant sursauter, et l'entraîna dans un baiser passionné. Shuichi prenait tout juste conscience de ce qui se déroulait que déjà il laissait la langue chaude et douce du blond entrer dans sa bouche. Il se laissa d'abord porter par une sensation de plaisir, rendant son baiser à Yuki. Puis il réagit soudain : _C'est mon prof ! C'est mon prof qui m'embrasse ! _Alors il commença à se débattre, et finit par le repousser. Shuichi était terrorisé et Yuki pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Mais ce que Shuichi redoutait le plus en réalité, ce n'était pas les sentiments du blond à son égard. C'était plutôt le fait que ce baiser avait éveillé en lui des sentiments qu'il avait plus ou moins consciemment refoulés à l'égard de son professeur. Yuki détourna le regard et retourna à l'entrée pour enfiler ses chaussures et sa veste. Il devait ramener Shuichi _MAINTENANT _! Il ne supporterait pas longtemps ce regard alors mieux valait pour lui de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son élève pendant un temps, le temps que les choses rentrent dans le l'ordre. _Si c'est possible qu'elles rentrent dans l'ordre un jour_, se dit le blond.

**Je te ramène ! **lança-t-il.

Shuichi se décida à le rejoindre dans le couloir de l'entrée. Mais aussitôt qu'il eut rejoint Yuki, il passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser à son tour. D'abord étonné de l'attitude du garçon, Yuki se laissa finalement faire, passant lui-même ses bras autour de la taille de Shuichi pour réduire l'espace entre eux. Approfondissant leur baiser, le blond passa une main dans la chevelure rose de son élève. Il avait envie de prendre Shuichi sur le champ. Il voulait lui faire l'amour et le proclamer sien. Il souhaitait avidement prendre tout ce que Shuichi pouvait lui offrir : son corps, son cœur, ses pensées, ses rires, ses larmes, ses cris, ses gémissements, son amour. Il voulait tout pour le garder jalousement. Ce contact physique et sensuel le rendait fou. Il avait attendu tellement longtemps. Laissant la luxure et le désir prendre le dessus sur son esprit, il plaqua presque violement le jeune homme contre la porte d'entrée. Une fois encore, Shuichi tenta de le repousser, plus doucement cette fois, et Eiri eut du mal à résister à l'envie urgente de déshabiller ce dernier pour s'écarter un peu._ S'il n'a pas envie, ne le force surtout pas_, pensa-t-il en regardant Shuichi d'un air interrogateur, le souffle haletant.

**Ha… Hajimete desu, **balbutia-t-il, rougissant de timidité.

Il était si mignon…

**Si tu ne veux pas alors dis-le moi, **souffla Eiri à son oreille.

**Demo, anata ga hôshi, Yuki.**

Eiri sourit de plaisir. Il embrassa les joues chaudes et roses de Shuichi avant de murmurer :

**Je ne te ferais pas de mal, Shu-chan…**

Puis il incita le jeune homme à s'agripper à lui pour qu'il puisse le porter jusqu'à la chambre. Là, il le déposa sur le lit et se pencha sur lui, déposant sur ses lèvres, ses joues, sa mâchoire et sa gorge des dizaines de baisers papillons. Il sentait les bras fins du garçon l'entourer à la taille tandis qu'il s'employait à laisser la trace de son passage dans le creux du cou de celui qui deviendrait dans quelques instants son amant. Il déboutonna la chemise noire de Shuichi, révélant enfin la peau légèrement tannée de son torse. Il commença à la caresser avec désir, mais sentait le jeune homme trembler sous ses mains. Il fronça les sourcils et tourna son regard vers celui de son élèves : il paraissait terrifié. _C'est sa première fois… Il va vraiment falloir y aller doucement._ Le blond se débarrassa de sa propre chemise, dévoilant une anatomie parfaite : de larges épaules, un torse à la peau de porcelaine, dont les muscles étaient délicatement soulignés, sans pour autant en exagérer les contours. Il se mit à califourchon sur Shuichi et susurra :

**N'ai pas peur, je vais y aller doucement…**

Le jeune homme, de son côté, faisait de son mieux pour cesser de trembler comme une feuille, mais c'était plus difficile à dire qu'à faire. Ce serait sa première fois, et d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il avait toujours imaginé cette première fois avec une fille. Il se voyait être celui qui serait dessus, et non celui qui allait se faire pénétrer. Puis il s'était imaginé une soirée très romantique pour adoucir l'ambiance, et surtout, une soirée prévue à l'avance. Mais même si aucun de ses critères n'étaient remplis, il ne regrettait rien du tout, surtout pas le choix de la personne à qui il s'apprêtait à donner sa virginité. S'efforçant d'essayer d'apprécier le moment à sa juste valeur, il tenta de se détendre un peu plus au contact des mains de son amant qui s'affairait déjà à lui ôter son pantalon. D'un geste timide, il tendit les mains vers le torse de Yuki pour caresser ses pectoraux plus que tentants. Surpris de sentir les doigts fins de Shuichi effleurer sa peau, il esquissa un sourire avant de se pencher pour lui donner un baiser tandis qu'il finissait de le débarrasser de son pantalon. Faisant diversion avec le jeu de langues auquel il s'était prêté avec celle de Shuichi, il glissa sa main dans le boxer de ce dernier et saisit par surprise la virilité du jeune homme, déjà bien tendue. Shuichi se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un petit cri aigu. Il sentait à présent les doigts habiles du blond caresser doucement son érection, devinant exactement où faire pression pour faire grimper son taux de plaisir. Puis, les caresses s'accélérèrent et devinrent bientôt des frictions rudes et rapides qui faisaient gonfler de plus en plus son membre durci. Yuki sentait que son compagnon se retenait et les voir mordiller sa lèvre inférieure en était la preuve.

**Vas-y, ne retiens pas, Shu.**

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas répéter une seconde fois et se libéra entre les doigts de son amant dans un cri rauque. Yuki sourit totalement à la vue de Shuichi se tortillant sous l'effet du plaisir qui le submergeait. L'expression de son visage quand il jouissait était un spectacle délicieux. Et le jeune professeur était d'autant plus satisfait qu'il en était l'instigateur. Laissant le temps à Shuichi de récupérer de son premier orgasme, il en profita pour retirer complètement son boxer au jeune homme et pour se délester de ses propres vêtements.

**Yuki… **appela Shuichi, le regard encore voilé par le plaisir qu'il venait de tirer de sa première expérience sexuelle.

**Je suis là, **répondit le blond en surélevant les jambes du garçon aux cheveux roses à l'aide des propres cuisses.

Manquant de lubrifiant il choisit la bonne vieille méthode de la salive ; il porta à sa bouche trois doigts qu'il lécha longuement avant d'en introduire un premier dans l'étroit orifice de son jeune amant. Celui-ci sursauta en poussant un petit cri de surprise et de douleur. Mais Eiri procédait le plus délicatement possible, commençant de petits mouvements de va et vient dans l'intimité de Shuichi tout en faisait de petits cercles dans le but d'élargir le passage. Puis il introduisit un second doigt, et enfin son troisième, tirant de plus en plus de gémissements de plaisir au jeune homme dont le dos se arquait à chaque fois qu'il touchait un point sensible. Finalement, il empoigna sa propre hampe et la caressa quelques secondes pour la rendre encore plus dure qu'avant. Il retira ses doigts et pénétra en Shuichi, lui arrachant une exclamation de douleur. Yuki donna quelques instants à son amant pour qu'il s'habitue à sa présence en lui avant de commencer de lents mais vigoureux mouvements de va et vient. Très vite, les gémissements du jeune homme n'exprimèrent que du plaisir et le blond augmenta la force de ses coups de reins et leur cadence. Le jeune garçon, de son côté, était aux anges. Certes, il avait encore mal mais, il éprouvait tellement de bien que ça lui était égal. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé une sensation aussi intense et aussi agréable que celle de sentir son plaisir grimper en flèche en même temps que celui du blond en lui. Bientôt, les deux amants vinrent en même temps : Yuki s'était libéré en grognant littéralement de plaisir tandis que Shuichi avait crié le nom de ce dernier.

C'est le souffle court et haletant que Eiri se pencha sur le jeune homme pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Puis il se retira doucement, tirant du garçon sous lui un dernier gémissement, et se laissa tomber à côté de lui. _J'espère que je n'ai pas fait une bêtise, _ne put s'empêcher de penser le blond, la crainte de perdre celui qu'il avait difficilement gagné montant soudain en lui. Mais alors qu'il fixait le plafond, songeur, priant pour que Shuichi reste avec lui, celui-ci vint se blottir contre lui. Son corps encore chaud et moite recherchait les bras forts et les caresses de son amant.

**Subarashikatta desu,** souffla Shuichi tandis que Yuki le serrait contre lui.

Le blond enfouit son visage dans la chevelure du garçon et sourit. Peut-être que finalement, il avait fait le bon choix.

**Aï shiteru, Shuichi, **murmura-t-il avant même d'avoir pu retenir ses mots.

Mais le petit ronflement qu'il entendit lui inspira du soulagement. Shuichi s'était endormi juste avant de l'entendre dire ces deux mots qui étaient aux yeux de Yuki un point de non retour.

**Ndla :** (1) Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai complètement oublié la date exacte de Thanksgiving. (Problème réglé, que ferais-tu sans ta drunette ma pat, hein ?) Je sais juste que ça se passe entre Halloween et Noël. (2) J'ai essayé un mélange du Shuichi de l'anime et de celui des débuts du manga. En fait je préfère celui du tome1 parce qu'il fait vraiment beau gosse : à ce moment-là il n'était pas encore efféminé. Alors essayez de vous l'imaginer avec des cheveux roses et des yeux violets et vous verrez tout de suite à quoi ressemble ma vision générale du petit Shu.

**Notes :** Les fans de Hiro sont-elles contentes ? Je sais que ma Lulu chérie a le béguin pour lui… M'enfin bon, ce chapitre est riche en rebondissements, vous ne trouvez pas ? Je suis contente que ça ait avancé de cette façon car le chapitre de Noël est bientôt proche et je vais devoir mettre en place l'intrigue générale juste après donc… Bon, peu importe, laissez une review et je vous posterais le chapitre 8 aussitôt qu'il sera fait. Gros bisous à tous.

**Lexique : **

Aniki : Grand frère.

Baka : Idiot, crétin.

Gomen nasaï : Pardonne-moi.

Moshi moshi : Allo ?

Kami-sama : Seigneur Dieu.

Daijobu : Tu vas bien ? (Daijobu desu : Oui je vais bien.)

Haï : Oui.

Nani : Hein ? De quoi ?

Juroku : seize. (Jurokuban : seizième)

Ato de aimashô : On se voit plus tard.

Arigato : Merci.

Kitten : Chaton. (mais ça c'est en anglais )

Onii-chan : frangin.

Urusaï : La ferme !

Onegaï : S'il te plait.

Nanda : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Onee-chan : Frangine.

Hajimete desu : C'est la première fois.

Demo : Mais.

Anata ga hôshi : J'ai envie de toi.

Sabarashikatta desu : C'était fantastique.

Aï shiteru : Je t'aime.


	8. Faire un choix

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Source :** Gravitation

**Rating :** M pour lemon

**Paring : **Yuki Eiri / Shindo Shuichi

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas. Ils sont à Maki Murakami. Mais l'histoire est à moi ainsi que le personnage Miri, Phoebe, Sean et Jo et les quelques autres OC.

**Résumé :** Après avoir tué Kitazawa, Eiri n'est pas retourné au Japon et a même coupé les ponts avec sa famille. Il est devenu prof à l'Université de New York. Sa petite vie tranquille est bouleversée lorsqu'il s'éprend d'un jeune étudiant nouvellement arrivé du Japon, Shindô Shûichi. Comment tout cela va-t-il évoluer pour ce Yûki devenu japanophobe et même homophobe ?... UA.

**Special Thanks to : **Cette fois c'est encore un merci à Shini-onii et Skylie-san (cette fille est schizophrène lol), dont je suis la bêta-lectrice pour sa fic à venir, pour les super longues et super encourageantes reviews qu'elle a laissé sur mes fics. Elle est adorable. Et à mes bêta-lectrices à moi. Leur avis compte beaucoup et je suis contente de les avoir pour m'aider dans mon travail sinon je ferais encore plus de fautes .

**Notes :** Rien à dire à part « Lisez et vous aimerez, enfin j'espère… ».

_Pensées en italique. _**Dialogue en gras. _Paroles en japonais._**

_**Chapitre 8 : Faire un choix.**_

Les rayons du soleil filtrant au travers des rideaux se posèrent sur ses yeux, l'aveuglant malgré ses paupières closes. Il grimaça, ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il poussa un long grognement en se cachant la tête sous son oreiller. Il détestait cette heure de la matinée où le soleil était placé dans le ciel de telle sorte à le tirer de son repos tranquille. Lentement, le visage fourré dans son oreiller, il émergea, repoussant les derniers nuages du sommeil qui embrumaient encore son esprit. Bientôt il se remémora les évènement de la veille : le dîner organisé par Miri, lui qui embrassait Shuichi et celui-ci qui lui rendait son baiser. Et enfin, eux deux faisant l'amour. _Shuichi…_ Il était allongé sur le ventre et tournait la tête à son amant ; il se retourna donc tout en repoussant l'oreiller, dans l'intention de voir le jeune homme endormi. Mais la place à la droite du lit était vide et froide. Shuichi devait s'être levé depuis longtemps, sans doutes parti prendre une douche car après tout, aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas de cours, on faisait le traditionnel pont de Thanksgiving. Mais en tendant l'oreille, Eiri ne perçut aucun son provenant de la salle de bain. En fait, tout était mortellement silencieux dans cet appartement. Il se leva, enfila un boxer et un pantalon et quitta sa chambre.

**Shuichi ? **appela-t-il.

Aucune réponse ne lui vint. Il commença par regarder dans le salon : personne. Pas plus que dans la cuisine, le couloir, la salle de bain ou même son bureau. _Il est parti ? J'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Maintenant il ne voudra plus me revoir. _Yuki retourna dans son salon, se laissa tomber sur le canapé et passa une main dans sa chevelure blonde, en signe de frustration. Il venait de perdre Shuichi et avec ça, toutes ses chances d'obtenir de nouveau sa confiance. Il sentait ses yeux picoter horriblement. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?..._

**XXX XXX XXX**

Pendant ce temps, Shuichi rentrait dans sa chambre d'étudiant aussi silencieusement que possible. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Sean et se retrouver confronter à ses questions sur son absence de la nuit dernière maintenant. Mais manque de chance pour lui, c'est au moment où il s'effondra sur son lit avec un soupir à vous fendre l'âme que son colocataire sortit de la petite salle de bain de la chambre, la bouche pleine de dentifrice, sa brosse à dents à la main.

**Bah alors, t'étais où ?** demanda-t-il aussitôt.

Mais Shuichi ne répondit pas. Il sentait monter en lui des sentiments de peine, de crainte, d'incertitude et de regret. Il avait trahi Phoebe pour coucher avec son professeur de Littérature qui était en plus un homme, et pour ajouter à cela, il ne savait absolument pas quelle tournure allait prendre ses relations déjà difficiles avec celui-ci. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait l'amour avec Yuki, mais il en regrettait les conséquences qui en découleraient tôt au tard.

**Shu ? Ca ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** s'inquiéta Sean en s'asseyant aux côtés de son ami.

**Yuki… Il… On…**

**Il t'a fait du mal ?** gronda Sean, redoutant à l'évidence le pire.

**Non ! **le détrompa aussitôt Shuichi. **Lui et moi, on a… On a couché ensemble.**

Aussitôt, le brun recracha tout le dentifrice qu'il avait dans sa bouche, aspergeant son pantalon tout propre.

**Merde ! **jura-t-il en retournant dans la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller et nettoyer son vêtement. Il revint presque aussitôt et demanda :

**J'ai bien entendu, Shu ? Vous avez… ? Je veux dire, vous l'avez vraiment fait ? Jusqu'au bout ? **

**Bah, je pense qu'on a été aussi loin que possible entre deux mecs, **confirma le japonais.

**Bordel… Mais, il a toujours était un salaud avec toi. Comment… Et pourquoi il a fait ça ? **

**Je ne sais pas. C'est justement ce qui me fait peur. Sean, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Et pour Phoebe ?**

**Mais c'est pas compliqué, Shuichi. Ecoute, ce mec n'a jamais pu te supporter, donc je pense que ça s'est passé sur un coup de tête. Il avait peut-être un peu bu… Quant à Phoebe, tu ne lui dois rien. Aucune explication. Tu risquerais de lui faire plus de peine que nécessaire. D'un autre côté…**

**D'un autre côté, quoi ?**

**Il est possible que je me trompe et que Yuki voulait vraiment coucher avec toi. Je veux dire, il a peut-être des sentiments pour toi.**

**Non, c'est impossible sinon il ne serait pas si froid et distant avec moi, et il n'aurait jamais été aussi méchant au début.**

**Ca ne veut rien dire, peut-être qu'il était comme ça pour cacher ses vrais sentiments.**

Shuichi ne savait plus quoi penser. Ce que Sean venait de lui dire ne lui avait même jamais effleuré l'esprit. En fait, il était persuadé que Yuki lui avait fait l'amour uniquement que pour le sexe, ou bien parce qu'il était un peu saoul. Peut-être aussi que c'était par pur sadisme ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais des sentiments… Il ne s'en serait jamais douté. A y réfléchir de plus près, c'était vrai que le jeune professeur s'était comporté de façon très étrange le soir dernier. Il était silencieux et effacé, et Shuichi aurait jurer qu'il avait vu sa main tremblait lorsqu'il lui avait servi de la dinde ; après tout, ils étaient assis à côté tout le long du repas.

**Il faut que je parle à Hiro… J'ai besoin de lui.**

**Ok, **approuva Sean. **De toutes façons, je dois retrouver Jo, elle m'a invité à prendre le petit déjeuner à la boulangerie de son oncle.**

**Donc tu t'es remis de ton rhume…**

**Bah je vais un peu mieux alors j'en profite pour sortir prendre un peu l'air. Cette chambre m'étouffe.**

**Mais alors fais attention parce que tu es encore un peu malade.**

**Ouais, ne t'inquiètes pas.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Shuichi et son meilleur ami avaient rendez-vous dans un petit café restaurant près de Central Park. Ils s'étaient déjà installés et sirotaient chacun un soda tout en grignotant des mini sandwiches.

**Alors, dis-moi, Shu-chan. Quel est ton problème ? Il doit bien y en avoir un pour que tu veuilles me voir si tôt et aussi urgemment.**

**Oui, c'est vrai… Mais je ne sais pas trop comment en parler…**

**Je suis ton meilleur ami, non ? Tu sais que quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours là pour te soutenir. Alors parle sans hésiter.**

**Oui. Mmh, voilà, ça concerne Yuki.**

**Je vois. Il s'est encore montré froid avec toi hier soir, après qu'on soit parti ?**

**Non, au contraire. Je dirais plutôt qu'il s'est montré plutôt chaleureux. Même très chaleureux si tu veux savoir**, répondit Shuichi en rougissant furieusement.

**Est-ce que… Est-ce que je dois comprendre qu'il t'a pris dans ses bras ? Ou quelque chose comme ça ? **demanda Hiro, hésitant.

**En fait, on ne s'est pas arrêtés là. **

**Comment ça ?**

Jugeant qu'il valait mieux que cette conversation reste la plus discrète possible, Shuichi répondit en japonais.

_**Hiro, j'ai couché avec mon prof de Littérature. Juste après votre départ, après avoir fini la vaisselle, on a bu un café et ensuite, il m'a embrassé. Mais il s'est arrêté là et moi je l'ai embrassé en retour. Puis on a vite fini dans son lit, lui et moi faisant l'amour. **_

**_Quoi ? Shuichi, tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ?_**

_**Que je suis un sale petit pervers encore mineur qui s'est mis hors la loi en s'envoyant en l'air avec son prof qui a un corps à tomber raide ? Oui, je sais.**_

**_Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que, même si tu t'es fourré dans des problèmes pas possibles, tu vas devoir remettre en questions pas mal de choses dans ta vie, comme par exemple ta sexualité. Est-ce que tu as fait l'amour avec cet homme uniquement par curiosité, par réelle attirance pour lui, parce que tu es fondamentalement gay, ou bien parce que c'est lui. Tu vas aussi devoir te poser la question existentielle à laquelle rare sont ceux qui y ont trouvé une réponse un jour, à savoir « Qu'est-ce que je veux vraiment ? ». Tu l'aimes, ou pas ? Si oui, veux-tu continuer cette espèce d'idylle d'amoureuse ? Et surtout, est-ce que lui, il t'aime vraiment ? Ou bien n'était-ce que pour le sexe ? Et puis, après ce qui t'ai déjà arrivé, est-ce que tu penses que… que ça ira ? _**

_**Je me pose déjà toutes ces questions, Hiro. Mais j'ai peur des réponses.**_

_**C'est pourtant le seul moyen de remettre de l'ordre dans ta vie. Commence par t'interroger sur toi-même. Puis une fois que tu auras la réponse, une fois que tu sauras quoi et qui choisir, alors tu demanderas à ce Yuki-san s'il t'aime ou non et si ça vaut la peine que tu perdes ton temps avec lui.**_

Shuichi écarquilla les yeux un instant. A en croire les derniers mots de Hiro, ce dernier était persuadé que Shuichi choisirait Yuki. A à bien y réfléchir, c'est exactement ce qu'il compter faire. Cette nuit, même si elle avait était la première, lui avait permis de comprendre combien il aimait cet homme en réalité. Il s'en était peut-être caché mais maintenant ce n'était plus possible. Surtout que ses sentiments envers Phoebe lui paraissait maintenant bien dérisoires en comparaison aux tumultes des sensations, aux tourbillons de sentiments et aux sursauts de passion qu'il éprouvait à la simple pensée de Yuki le prenant dans ses bras. C'est fou ce qu'une nuit, une seule, pouvait faire comme ravage sur un cœur. Tout comme ce simple baiser que Yuki lui avait donné et qui avait aussitôt réveillé tout ce qu'il avait caché en lui pour le blond. Le regard déterminé, Shuichi répondit :

**_Je ne suis pas gay, c'était juste parce que c'était lui. Yuki est différent. Et ce que j'éprouve pour lui est loin, très loin de ce que je ressens pour Phoebe, ou de ce que j'ai pu ressentir pour qui que ce soit d'autre dans ma vie. Ce que je veux vraiment, c'est lui. Je sens, non je sais qu'il est ce dont j'ai besoin. Et peu importe qu'il soit un homme, ni ce qui a peu se passer il a trois ans… _**

**_Et bien, Shu, si tu es sûr de toi alors ça va. Je suis fier de toi. Tu viens de nous faire la plus rapide remises en questions depuis la création de l'univers. Maintenant, reste à savoir si lui, il veut de toi… Et ce que tu devras faire vis-à-vis de cette Phoebe._**

_Phoebe ? Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Je ne peux décemment pas rester avec elle. Même si Yuki me rejette parce que finalement, pour lui ce n'était rien d'autre que de la baise, et bien, je pense qu'après avoir trahi Phoebe, je ne peux pas rester son petit ami. Surtout que je serais déloyale aussi au niveau de mes sentiments. Parce qu'en fait je ne l'aime pas, du moins pas comme un petit ami devrait aimer sa copine. _

**Hiro ? **

**Haï ?**

**Tu l'aimes comment Miri ?**

**Nani ? Wakarimasen, **répondit le brun, un peu troublé.

**A quel point tu l'aimes, Miri ? C'est du vrai amour, celui avec un grand A, ou juste une amourette ?** reprit Shuichi.

Son meilleur ami garda un instant le silence tout en fixant son assiette des yeux. Puis il leva un visage triste vers le jeune homme aux cheveux roses.

**En fait, je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Mais c'est difficile pour nous, pour moi surtout. Elle est une des femmes les plus riches du monde car elle a hérité de la colossale fortune de son père. En plus elle est aussi très célèbre alors tout un tas de garçons lui tournent autour. Puis il y a la distance entre nous ; je suis au Japon et elle ici, aux Etats-Unis. On fait de notre mieux pour se voir le plus souvent possible : elle vient à Tokyo dès qu'elle du temps libre dans son planning surchargé. Je ne peux pas lui demander d'abandonner sa carrière pour moi car la musique la rend heureuse et je sais que pour moi, ça a été horrible de devoir arrêter la guitare…**

**Mais le plus important, c'est que vous vous aimiez, non ?** demanda Shuichi d'un ton rassurant, percevant de la détresse chez Hiro.

**Oui, c'est vrai mais… Il y a aussi le fait qu'elle soit assez… distante. Je ne sais rien de son passé à part qu'elle a coupé les ponts avec sa belle-mère. Elle en revanche, elle sait tout de moi et je trouve ça frustrant que l'échange n'aille que dans un sens. Si ce n'est pas moi qui l'embrasse, elle ne le fait pas d'elle-même. Je sais qu'elle m'aime aussi mais parfois, j'en viens à douter que son amour pour moi soit à la mesure du mien pour elle. **

**Hiro, tu sais, Miri est comme Yuki. Elle cache beaucoup ses sentiments. Et estimes-toi heureux qu'elle rie, qu'elle te taquine, et qu'elle soit tout de même assez expressive parce que son frère, lui, c'est une véritable banquise. Il ne m'a sourie qu'une seule fois depuis ces derniers mois qu'on se connaît et c'était hier soir quand on était… Enfin tu vois quoi… **

Les deux amis se sourirent et finirent leur boisson. Quelques instants après, ils payèrent leurs consommations et quittèrent le café.

**Tu as déjà présenté Miri à tes parents ?** demanda Shuichi pour relancé la conversation.

**Oui.**

**Et ?**

**Et ils ont tiré la gueule. Miri refusait que mes parents soient au courant du fait qu'elle soit riche et tout le reste. On s'est contenté de leur dire qu'elle vivait de sa musique. Ma mère n'a pas hésité à dire devant elle que je méritais mieux qu'une fainéante n'ayant aucuns diplômes et faisant la manche avec sa guitare par se gagner à manger. Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'ai vu Miri rire comme elle l'a fait. Elle en est tombé de sa chaise et s'est mise à se rouler par terre. C'était terrifiant. Yûji l'a adoré, en revanche.**

**D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, comment va ton grand frère ?**

**Toujours acteur, toujours dans la dèche. Mais il va bien malgré tout, et il ne perd pas le moral. **

**C'est bien alors.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Yuki errait dans son quartier depuis deux bonnes heures déjà. Il ne savait plus faire ni quoi penser. Le départ silencieux de Shuichi ce matin était clair : il regrettait cette nuit passée ensemble. Yuki, lui, ne regrettait absolument rien. Pourtant au fond, ce n'était pas plus mal que ça. Une relation comme celle-ci avec Shuichi lui aurait nuit plus qu'autre chose. De même pour le jeune homme. Ils n'avaient aucun avenir ensemble ; ils ne pourraient même pas se voir tranquillement, ni être ensemble comme ils le voudraient car lui, il risquerait de perdre son job et son jeune amant, sa bourse d'étude. Eiri risquait également un procès pour détournement de mineur. Sans compter le regard des autres du fait qu'ils soient deux hommes. En partant sans un mot ce matin-là, Shuichi avait bien fait. S'il n'était pas parti, alors ils seraient peut-être encore ensemble et peut-être valait-il mieux pas, pour leur bien à tous les deux. _Tu ne peux pas laisser passer ça, Eiri ! Tu dois savoir si Shuichi t'aimes. Tu dois savoir s'il y a une chance. Pourquoi serais-tu tombé amoureux de la seule personne qui t'est inaccessible ? Non ! Tous ces prétextes sont bisons : si tu veux Shuichi, tu peux l'avoir ! Mais d'un autre côté, si je le dégoûte, s'il refuse de me parler parce qu'il me considère comme une erreur ? _Il remuait ses pensées dans les sens dans on esprit qui en cette instant lui semblait plus être un énorme panier à salade qu'autre chose, quand il aperçut au loin, se dirigeant vers le Park, Shuichi en compagnie de son meilleur, Nakano Hiroshi. Le cœur de Yuki manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit son amant rire aux éclats avec ce garçon. Se sentait-il jaloux ? Après tout, il était une des rares personnes de l'entourage de Shuichi à ne l'avoir jamais fait rire : Hiroshi y parvenait, Tatsuha également, y compris Miri (même involontairement) ainsi que ce gars nommé Sean et sa copine Jo. Et surtout, il ne doutait pas que cette dénommée Phoebe lui aussi tiré plus d'un sourire. Mais lui, il n'y était jamais arrivé. Il voulait être celui pour qui Shuichi brillerait. Il se décida donc à suivre les deux adolescents dans Central Park. A peine entré, il remarqua Miri, assise à un banc, les jambes croisées, en train de fumer. Nakano et Shuichi marchaient vers elle et il put entendre le brun aux cheveux long grogner :

**Tu m'avais dit que tu arrêterais !**

**C'est plus dur que ça en a l'air !** répliqua la blonde en tirant une dernière taffe avant de jeter son mégot au sol et de l'écraser de la pointe du pied.

Soudain, le regard de la guitariste croisa celui de son frère. Elle esquissa un bref sourire avant de se lever, de prendre la main de son petit ami et de lancer joyeusement :

**Hiro-chan, kitten, j'ai envie de faire des cochonneries. Rentrons chez moi, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps ! **

Le pauvre garçon qui, à l'évidence, avait été loin de se douter de ce changement d'humeur de la part de copine, fut prit de court et se mit à rougir comme une tomate devant un Shuichi complètement abasourdi. Yuki lui-même avait complètement oublié combien cette idiote pouvait être lunatique parfois, même si cette fois, il savait exactement pourquoi elle avait agi de cette façon.

**Allez, kitten, en bon petit ami que tu es, tu ne vas laisser ta chérie se languir trop longtemps. En plus, tu sais que plus j'attends, plus vite je m'endors ensuite. Alors si tu veux que ça dure, faut partir maintenant !**

Là-dessus, elle traîna littéralement le jeune homme par le bras en direction d'une autre sortie que celle par laquelle venait d'entrer les deux amis et Yuki, lançant un vague : « **See you soon, Shu-chan !** ». Bientôt, Miri et Nakano disparurent au détour d'un chemin bordé de hautes haies. Eiri pouvait voir Shuichi, encore choqué par ce spectacle terrifiant, qui s'asseyait sur le banc où était assise la blonde quelques instants avant. Le jeune professeur reprit son chemin, avançant comme si de rien n'était pour rejoindre son amant.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?** lança plus ou moins froidement Yuki, essayant de ne pas paraître trop affecté par la façon dont Shuichi était parti le matin.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses leva vers lui un regard encore emprunt d'incompréhension quant à la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Puis, comme s'il venait de réaliser où il se trouait et qui venait de lui partir, son regard flou redevint perçant et il répondit :

**Je me promenais avec Hiro, mais il s'est fait… kidnapper.**

**Je vois, **se contenta d'observer Yuki en s'asseyant à côté de lui, et en tirant du paquet de cigarette dans sa poche une sucette à cancer qu'il alluma avec son zippo.

Au bout d'un silence assez prolongé, Shuichi se décida à dire :

**Je suis désolé pour ce matin. Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça.**

**Non, en effet.**

Shuichi ne savait plus quoi penser. Etait-il possible que Yuki éprouve des sentiments pour lui ?

**On est vendredi, donc on doit se voir ce soir. Je suppose que tu ne comptes pas venir, **demanda le blond en regardant devant lui, fumant tranquillement, comme de rien n'était.

Mais en réalité, Shuichi était loin de se doutait combien son compagnon devait lutter contre lui-même pour réprimer l'envie grandissante de l'embrasser là, devant tout le monde ; peu importait pourvu qu'ils soient ensemble.

**Ca dépend de si tu veux ou non me voir chez toi depuis ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière… Je veux dire depuis qu'on a… _Yuki ? Est-ce que tu as couché avec moi uniquement pour le sexe ? Ou bien est-ce que tu éprouves des sentiments pour moi ?_**

La question était sortie toute seule et ça avait été plus facile de la poser directement, sans tourner du pot. Mais maintenant, Shuichi redoutait la réponse du blond.

**_Non_**, répondit simplement le blond, sans montrer la moindre intention d'étoffer sa déclaration.

_**Non, quoi ?**_

_**Non, je n'ai pas couché avec toi pour le sexe. Je… Je pensais que tu le savais.**_

La voix de Yuki s'était faite hésitante à un instant ce qui déstabilisa grandement Shuichi. _Alors, il a des sentiments pour moi ? Vraiment ?_

_**Avant de venir ce soir, pour qu'on discute davantage, j'aimerais que tu me laisses le temps de parler avec Phoebe.**_

_**Pourquoi ça ?**_

**_Bah, pour rompre avec elle. Je ne lui dirai pas pourquoi, parce que je ne veux pas que ça nous attire des problèmes mais je veux qu'elle sache que c'est fini._**

_**J'avais bien compris que c'était pour rompre, mais pourquoi tu veux rompre avec elle ?**_

**_Euh… Bien je… Je pensais que toi et moi on… _**Shuichi s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre en levant un regard déterminé vers son amant. **_Ce ne serais pas honnête, ni envers toi ni envers elle que je reste avec vous deux. Je pense qu'elle mérite que je sois franc avec elle et que je ne la laisse pas espérer qu'il pourrait y avoir autre chose que du flirt entre elle moi. J'ai fais mon choix et je t'ai choisi toi. De toutes façons, même sans toi, même si tu n'avais éprouvé aucuns sentiments envers moi, je n'aurais pas pu rester avec elle tout en sachant que moi, j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre._**

Yuki prit le temps de finir sa cigarette avant de chercher une réponse à donner à Shuichi. Les mots du jeune homme raisonnaient en échos dans sa tête. _Il m'aime ? Et c'est pour moi qu'il va quitter cette fille ? _Sa petite voix lui répondit alors : _On dirait bien que tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais, Eiri. Maintenant, c'est à toi de savoir le garder. _Il jeta son mégot et l'écrasa avant de tourner vers Shuichi un regard perçant, comme s'il chercher à sonder l'esprit du garçon, et à s'assurer qu'il penser vraiment ses dernières paroles.

_**Entre cette fille et moi tu m'as choisi moi, tout en sachant qu'on n'avait aucun avenir ensemble ?**_

**_Euh… Je… Je pensais que tu avais des sentiments pour moi… _**

**_J'ai des sentiments, oui. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'une relation entre nous aurait de l'avenir. Qu'est-ce que je peux t'offrir exactement ? Rien. Avec elle tu peux te balader main dans la main aux yeux de tous. Nous, on ne pourra jamais faire ça parce que je suis ton prof, parce que je suis plus âgé et parce que nous sommes deux hommes. _**

**_C'est vraiment la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu ! _**s'exclama soudain Shuichi en se levant d'un bond. **_Si tu ne veux pas être avec moi, alors dis-le ! Mais ne te caches pas derrière ces mauvais prétextes ! C'est vrai que c'est mieux de pouvoir montrer son amour au grand jour, mais le principal reste d'aimer. Et pour moi, ce qui compte vraiment, c'est d'être avec toi !_**

Le jeune homme se tût soudain. Il venait de se rendre compte mais trop tard qu'en l'espace de quelques secondes il avait déclaré haut et fort son amour pour cet homme pour qui, il y a quelques semaines encore il n'éprouvait que de l'antipathie, et avec qui il n'entretenait qu'une relation de prof / élève jusqu'à la nuit précédente. Il se rassit lentement, évitant consciencieusement le regard de Yuki.

**_Si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment, alors soit avec moi_**, se contenta de lâcher Eiri, passant sa main dans les cheveux fuchsia du garçon.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Shuichi devrait se rendre à l'appartement de son petit ami plus ou moins officiel après avoir retrouvé Phoebe et lui avoir dit que tout été fini. Il l'avait appelé et lui avait donné rendez-vous devant la bibliothèque du campus. Il s'y rendait le cœur presque léger : il heureux de savoir que lui et Yuki allait rester ensemble malgré les nombreuses difficultés qui allaient se mettre en travers de leur relation interdite. Mais en même temps, il appréhendait sa confrontation avec sa petite amie. Même s'il savait qu'elle avait pour lui des sentiments bien plus profonds que lui n'en avait pour elle, il ignorait encore jusqu'à quel point elle tenait à lui. Et donc, il ne savait pas trop bien comment elle allait réagir. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur lieu de rendez-vous, la jeune femme était déjà là. A peine l'avait-elle aperçu qu'elle se précipitait sur lui pour l'embrasser. Alors qu'elle lui tendait ses lèvres il détourna le visage, lui refusant le baiser qu'elle attendait.

**Shu ? Ca ne va pas ? **s'enquit-elle.

**Si, c'est juste que…**

**Que ?...**

**Phoebe je… Je voudrais te parler. J'ai quelque chose à te dire… Mais la vérité c'est que je ne sais pas comment te le dire…**

La jeune femme semblait commencer à sincèrement s'inquiéter. Ce n'était dans les habitudes de Shuichi d'hésiter quand il s'agissait de discuter avec elle. Le jeune homme inspira profondément et dit :

**Je t'aime énormément… Mais, pas assez… Je ne pense pas que ce soit bon, ni pour moi ni pour toi, de continuer cette relation alors que je ne pourrais jamais te rendre tes sentiments à leur juste valeur…**

**Mais… Mais Shuichi je… **balbutia-t-elle, confuse.

**Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas continuer.**

**C'est pas grave ! Ca ne me dérange pas si tu n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments que moi. J'ai suffisamment d'amour pour aimer pour nous deux ! Et puis, je suis sûre que si je suis un peu patiente, si je sais attendre, tu sauras me rendre mes sentiments, **assura la jeune femme.

**Non, ce n'est pas bien ! Tu mérites quelqu'un qui t'aime, et ce quelqu'un ce n'est pas moi. Ca ne le sera jamais Phoebe. Je suis désolé, parce que tu es une fille adorable et tout… Mais…**

**Tu as trouvé une autre fille, c'est ça ?**

**Pas vraiment, non. Mais le problème n'est pas là. Je ne peux pas rester avec une personne que je n'aime pas comme un garçon est censé aimer sa petite amie. J'ai besoin de sincérité. Qu'il y ait une autre fille ou pas, on s'en fiche. Cette relation était vouée à l'échec, **expliqua Shuichi.

**Donc tu es sorti avec moi le temps de trouver quelqu'en de suffisamment bien pour toi, et maintenant, tu me jettes ? **hurla la jeune femme, en larmes.

**Pas du tout ! Je t'apprécie sincèrement. Mais je ne t'aime pas. Je t'apprécie, c'est tout. C'est pour ça qu'on doit arrêter de se voir. Est-ce que tu me comprends ?**

Phoebe garda le silence un instant avant de sécher ses larmes du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle finit par répondre.

**Oui… Je comprends. Je m'étais entiché de toi et j'ai toujours tendance à m'accrocher un peu trop aux autres. Mais c'est vrai que dans ces conditions c'est mieux qu'on se sépare.**

**Merci, Phoebe. Merci d'avoir été mon amie. **

**Non, merci à toi, Shuichi. **

**XXX XXX XXX**

En arrivant chez Yuki ce soir là, ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé. En fait, à peine arrivé, Shuichi s'était fait plaquer au sol par son prof qui avait la ferme intention de lui faire l'amour sur le champ. Le jeune homme, pas encore habitué aux activités sexuelles, s'était endormi après deux rounds seulement. Mais c'était toujours un de plus que la veille… Il était étendu, nu, dans le grand lit de son amant et dormait profondément. Yuki s'était assis dans son lit pour fumer un peu, laissant son esprit vagabonder au rythme des petits ronflements de Shuichi.

Il avait Shuichi à ses côtés, enfin à lui et lui seul. Il n'arrivait pas très bien à comprendre ce qui faisait qu'il était tellement attiré par ce garçon mais il était sûr d'une chose : il ne voulait pas le perdre ! A aucun prix. Pas même au prix de sa propre vie. Alors que ce gamin n'avait fait que lui taper sur les nerfs pendant trois mois, il était tombé éperdument amoureux de lui. Il était près à lui offrir la lune pourvu qu'il lui sourie. _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Comment j'ai pu en arriver là ? Un garçon, bordel ! C'est un mec ! Ce genre de trucs de pédés ça m'a toujours dégoûté, et pourtant peu importe ce dont j'essaye de me convaincre pour me détacher de lui, je reste en admiration devant lui. Son corps fluet, ses grands yeux violets, ses sourires, ses joues roses, l'odeur de ses cheveux, la douceur de sa peau, la passion dans ses baisers. J'ai bon continuer de penser que ce genre de relations homo sont vraiment contre-nature, mais pourtant lui ne me dégoûtera jamais. Ni même les sentiments et les fantasmes qu'il m'inspire… Est-ce que je l'aime ? Ou bien est-ce quelque chose d'autre ?_

Un gémissement de Shuichi attira son attention. Le jeune homme semblait se débattre dans son sommeil… Soudain inquiet, Eiri se pencha sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et tenter de la rassurer. Mais à peine avait-il posé une main sur son épaule que son élève se dégagea brutalement de son contact, se réveillant en sursaut en criant.

**Shuichi, ça va, calme-toi, tu…**

**Ne me touche pas ! **s'exclama Shuichi en s'écartant vivement, les yeux encore voilés par le sommeil et le regard confus mais effrayé.

**Shu, c'est moi… C'est Eiri… **dit le blond en se rapprochant un peu de son amant apparemment déboussolé.

Il tendit le bras vers lui mais il voyait bien que le pauvre jeune homme tremblait.

**Shuichi… **appela-t-il encore.

**Yu… Yuki ? **

**Oui. Viens là.**

Le jeune professeur recueillit son élève dans ses bras, se demandant ce dont avait pu rêver le garçon pour paraître aussi terroriser.

**Ca va aller, **rassura-t-il en entendant les sanglots s'échapper se son amant qui se blottissait contre lui.

Yuki éteignit sa cigarette dans le cendrier sur le chevet à côté de lui et s'allongea avec Shuichi contre lui. Plus il le serrait plus il pouvait sentir la peur chez le jeune homme en pleure. _Mais pourquoi pleure-t-il comme ça ? _s'inquiéta-t-il.

**Tu me protègeras, hein Yuki ? Tu ne vas pas les laisser me faire du mal ? **

**Qui Shu ? Qui voudrait te faire du mal ? **

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse si ce n'est un petit gémissement suivi d'un doux ronflement.

**Baka, tu t'es rendormi vite, hein !... Mais oui. Je te protègerai. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Qui que ce soit. Quoi qu'ils veulent te faire. Je serai là. **

**Notes : **Waw ! Je viens de rajouter un truc à mon intrigue ! Les mystérieux assaillants de Shuichi… Je viens d'y penser. Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais je sais ce qu'ils ont fait… Et je sais quand… relisez le chapitre et vous devriez avoir des indices. Je sens que ça va devenir croustillant ! En plus des deux « méchants » principaux, je viens d'en ajouter d'autres… Bon, bah, REVIEWS ! 10 minimum et je poste le chapitre 9 ! Ja ne' !

**Lexique :**

Haï : Oui.

Nani : Hein ? Quoi ?

Wakarimasen : Je ne comprends pas.

Baka : Crétin, andouille, idiot, abruti.


	9. Vie de couple

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Source :** Gravitation

**Rating :** M pour lemons

**Paring : **Yuki Eiri / Shindo Shuichi

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas. Ils sont à Maki Murakami. Mais l'histoire est à moi ainsi que le personnage Miri, Phoebe, Sean et Jo et les quelques autres OC.

**Résumé :** Après avoir tué Kitazawa, Eiri n'est pas retourné au Japon et a même coupé les ponts avec sa famille. Il est devenu prof à l'Université de New York. Sa petite vie tranquille est bouleversée lorsqu'il s'éprend d'un jeune étudiant nouvellement arrivé du Japon, Shindo Shûichi. Comment tout cela va-t-il évoluer pour ce Yuki devenu japanophobe et même homophobe ?... UA.

**Notes : **Alors que beaucoup on repris le chemin de l'école, moi je reste le cul planté sur ma chaise pour que vous puissiez vous dégourdir l'esprit en rentrant chez vous avec un bon petit chapitre fraîchement sorti du four… Voilà donc le chapitre 9, qui devrait être le dernier avant le chapitre de Noël… Celui de Noël sera assez particulier car… Non j'vous dis pas maintenant sinon c'est pas drôle. Pour ce chapitre 9, j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver quoi mettre… Mais bon, je pense que ma petite impro vous fera tout de même plaisir. Bonne lecture.

Ps : N'oubliez pas que 10 reviews postées et vous avez le chapitre 10 !

**Avertissement : **Ce chapitre contient une, voir plusieurs scènes décrivant un couple de deux hommes (c'est du yaoi aussi !) ayant des relations sexuelles. Vous êtes prévenus. Shizu, profite ! Je te conseille aussi de trouver une série nommée « Queer as folk », tu vas adorer ! C'est la première série télé mettant en scène un couple gay, en plus le plus vieux a le même caractère de merde que Yuki, et le plus jeune est pareille que Shuichi… Niak niak !

_Pensées en italique. _**Dialogues en gras.**

_**Chapitre 9 : Vie de couple.**_

Novembre avait touché à sa fin et le froid se faisait plus mordant à mesure que l'hiver s'approfondissait. Les premières neiges étaient tombées sur New York mais l'humeur était au beau fixe pour Shuichi qui avait profité pleinement des avantages à être tutélé par le plus bel homme de tout New York… Voir même du monde entier… En effet, il passait son temps entre les cours à la fac, sa chambre d'étudiant avec Sean et Jo, la bibliothèque et surtout l'appartement de Yuki. Les deux amants pouvaient en effet se cacher derrière le prétexte du parrainage. Hiro était reparti pour le Japon peu de temps de temps après que Shuichi lui ait annoncé le début de sa relation amoureuse avec son professeur, mais il n'était pas encore sûr de devoir le révéler à Johanna de peur que, contrairement à Sean, elle ne réagisse pas positivement au fait d'avoir un ami nouvellement gay…

Noël pointait le bout de son nez et Shuichi avait la ferme intention de passer les fêtes en compagnie du blond de son cœur qui ne semblait, quant à lui, pas très emballé par l'idée. Mais malgré tout il s'était laissé convaincre ; après tout, s'il ne pouvaient pas sortir ensemble et montrer leurs sentiments aux yeux de tous, au moins qu'ils profitent de leur intimité pour se les démontrer l'un à l'autre.

Shuichi passait beaucoup de temps chez Yuki pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier : le jeune homme aux cheveux roses expliquait ses nuits d'absences au concierge de son bâtiment par le fait qu'il finissait parfois trop tard le soir pour rentrer et qu'alors il dormait sur le canapé de son enseignant. Même si en réalité, ils partageaient le même lit, passant des heures à faire l'amour comme si c'était la fin du monde. De même, en cours, l'attitude de Yuki vis-à-vis du japonais ne changeait guère ; il prenait toujours autant de plaisir à le ridiculiser devant les autres élèves. En effet, il aurait été pour le moins douteux si, du jour au lendemain, il avait commencé à lui faire de grands sourires. Le couple s'amusait également beaucoup à utiliser le japonais pour parler librement devant les autres, en plein cours : ils programmaient leur soirée, se donnaient rendez-vous, et Yuki lançait même quelques sous-entendus pervers qui faisaient rougir son amant jusqu'aux oreilles. Ainsi donc, lors du cours de littérature du vendredi soir, alors que dès le soir même, ils pourraient passer le week-end ensemble, le blond dit tranquillement, l'air de rien en passant tout prêt de Shuichi :

**Massâji shimashô ka ?**

**Ie ! Yamete ! **répondit tout bas le jeune en rougissant.

**Demo, anata ga hoshî... Kisu shite moî ?**

**Yadda !**

**Doshite?**

**Benkyô shimasu ! **

**Onegaï, Shu-chan, watashi wa anata no kyôshi desu : watashi wa kisu o tazunemasu. Kisu shite !**

Amusé de voir que Shuichi lui tenait tête devant tout le monde, il ordonna :

**Bien, tu me retrouveras après le cours, baka. **

**Oui, professeur, **accepta sagement le garçon, espérant que Yuki ne lui préparait pas un sale coup…

Un quart plus tard environ, Shuichi fit exprès de traîner un peu pour ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Encore un fois, les groupies de Yuki étaient le trouver pour leur réciter les poèmes qu'elles avaient en japonais par cœur, sans aucun doute dans le but de lui faire plaisir et pour leur montrer toute l'étendue de leur manque de culture (1). L'une d'entre dit alors :

_**Samidareni**_

_**Tsuru no ashi**_

_**Mijikaku nareri**_

Shuichi dû réprimer un fou rire. _Si seulement cette pauvre fille savait combien ce poème et stupide. J'aurai l'air moins bête en chantant « Furusato » version rock devant tout un public !_ pensa le japonais. Connaissant Yuki, il savait combien il était agacé par ces dindes gloussantes qui n'avaient de cesse d'essayer de le séduire. Si seulement elles savaient qu'en fait il aimait un mec… Shuichi détourna la tête pour pouffer de rire mais hélas, il ne fut pas assez discret.

**Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Shindo ?** gronda l'une elle.

**Ce que vous avez dit… C'est tellement con que ç'en est déprimant ! **répondit-il simplement.

**Qu'est-ce que t'en sais !**

**Comment ça ? Pauvre fille ! Ca se voit que tu es blonde ! (**2**) T'as l'air d'oublier que je suis japonais. Mais c'est pas grave… Faites comme si j'avais rien dit, les filles. Continuez à vous ridiculiser !** se moqua-t-il ouvertement.

Il vit Yuki esquisser un petit sourire en coin, puis ajouta :

**Vous devriez essayer de traduire ce Haïku et vous verrez que vous êtes carrément dépourvues de ce qu'on appelle matière grise. Faut vraiment avoir un QI inférieur à celui d'un poulpe pour réciter bêtement sans comprendre ce qu'on dit.**

**Répète-moi ça ! Tu te crois plus malin, monsieur « J'ai des cheveux roses pour me faire remarquer » ? **s'énerva une autre fille.

**Je ne me crois pas plus malin, je le suis,** rétorqua Shuichi avec un grand sourire.

**Je vais te…**

**Vous n'allez rien faire du tout, Miss Fryer ; il est tard, la nuit est tombée et vous devez encore rentrer chez vous. A lundi pour le cours, n'oubliez pas, mesdemoiselles qu'on commencera l'étude des autobiographies.**

Yuki, qui était resté pacifiste depuis la première intervention de son amant, appréciant tranquillement la petite joute verbale, avait décidé de mettre un terme à cette dispute en puissance, trop pressé de pouvoir se retrouver seul avec son amoureux. Les jeunes filles obéirent après que chacune ait adressé un dernier sourire séducteur accompagné d'une œillade suggestive à leur très sexy prof de Lettres. Finalement, les deux japonais se retrouvèrent seuls. Shuichi alla rejoindre Eiri sur l'estrade et demanda :

**Vous vouliez me voir, professeur ?**

**Arrête les formalités, y'a plus que nous deux, **bougonna Yuki en guidant la garçon vers son bureau.

Il s'agissait d'une petite pièce adjacente à l'amphithéâtre, éclairée par une petite fenêtre. L'endroit était plein tiroirs de rangement, et le bureau qui trônait au centre était encombré de papiers sous lequel on pouvait apercevoir un ordinateur portable.

**Ca alors ! Tu as un portable ? Je ne t'ai jamais avec, chez toi**, s'étonna Shuichi, qui rentrait pour la première fois dans la pièce.

**Normal, je ne m'en sert que ici.**

**T'en as pour longtemps ?** demanda le jeune homme qui commençait à fureter à droite et à gauche.

**Comment ça ?**

**Bah, tu es bien venu ici pour récupérer quelque chose, non ? Sinon pourquoi on serait là ?**

Shuichi obtint sa réponse lorsque la porte du bureau se ferma dernière Yuki. Sursautant légèrement, il se retourna et découvrit un sourire malicieux sur le visage du blond qui verrouillait derrière lui. D'un pas gracieux, il alla tirer les stores de la fenêtre afin de cacher la pièce au regard des curieux. Puis, il retourna auprès de son jeune amant, glissant ses mains sur ses épaules pour le débarrasser de son sac à dos. Puis, il se pencha pour déposer une pluie de petits baisers dans le creux de son cou.

**Yuki… On pourrait nous voir, **gémit Shuichi en soupirant de plaisir sous le souffle chaud et les caresses délicates de Eiri.

**Personne ne peut nous voir, Shu. Mais si tu ne te ne tais pas, on pourrait nous entendre.**

**Rentrons chez toi…**

**Pas envie d'attendre…**

Là-dessus, le professeur s'empara des lèvres de l'apprenti chanteur qu'il embrassa avec passion, glissant très vite sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche pour y apprécier la chaleur et l'humidité de ce langoureux baiser. Resserrant son étreinte, Yuki pouvait sentir contre son torse le cœur battant la chamade du jeune homme. Il le poussa alors contre le bureau, le surélevant légèrement pour le faire s'asseoir après avoir repoussé une pile de copies fraîchement corrigées. Il se cala entre les cuisses de Shuichi et commença à caresser sa peau douce en faisant passer ses mains sous son pull et son tee-shirt. Les petits couinements poussés par le garçon lui faisaient comprendre combien ses gestes étaient appréciés. Il lui ôta son pull et repoussa davantage le bazar sur le meuble afin de permettre à son amant de s'allonger.

**Yuki…** soupira celui-ci tandis que l'interpellé remontait doucement son tee-shirt en caressant et en embrassant chaque parcelle de la peau de son torse imberbe.

Faisant diversion en mordillant les tétons du jeune homme, Yuki déboutonna son baggy pour pouvoir plus facilement glisser sa main droite dans le boxer de l'adolescent. L'exclamation de surprise que celui-ci poussa fit grogner le blond.

**Tais-toi, **lui intima-t-il.

**Pas ici, Yuki… **

**Si, ici.**

**Demo…**

Mais Shuichi fut coupé dès le début de sa phrase par un autre profond baiser de la part de son amant qui commença bientôt à caresser son membre d'hors et déjà tendu par l'excitation. Le garçon à la tignasse rose se redressa et s'agrippa à sa veste en poussant de petits grondements rauques. Soudain, alors que Shuichi allait venir dans les mains de son amant, on tapa à la porte. Frustré et énervé, Yuki poussa en grognement en ralentissant ses carasses qui s'étaient accélérées quelques instants auparavant.

**Quoi ! **lança-t-il agressivement tandis que le pauvre garçon s'était mis à trembler de peur en se blottissant contre lui.

**C'est moi, c'est Mr Smith ! Je voulais vous parler de Mr Shindo ! **répondit l'adjoint du doyen.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Eiri devait admettre qu'il avait peur. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on les voie dans cette position compromettante ! Lâchant prise sur la virilité de son jeune amant, le blond le fit descendre du bureau pour qu'il puisse se rhabiller.

**Deux minutes, **répondit-il en remettant en ordre le bordel sur le bureau (3).

Shuichi fut très vite de nouveau convenable et s'assit sur une chaise dans la pièce tandis que Yuki alla ouvrir la porte à son supérieur.

**Bonjour, professeur Yuki, **dit celui-ci.

**Ouais, entrez, **répondit le blond, tentant de masquer du mieux possible son agacement.

_S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est qu'on m'interrompe ! _Il s'installa dans le fauteuil derrière son bureau tandis que Smith découvrait la présence de Shuichi dans la pièce.

**Mr Shindo ! Tiens donc ! Cela faisait longtemps… Depuis le jour de votre inscription me semble-t-il.**

**Euh… Oui, c'est ça.**

**Comment vous portez-vous ?**

**Très bien merci.**

**Et les cours que vous donne votre professeur, vous e, êtes satisfaits ? **

**Oui, tout à fait…**

**Bien. **Il se tourna vers Yuki avant de demander : **Professeur, je venais vous apprendre que le doyen est vraiment très heureux de votre travail avec ce jeune homme. Il a fait quelques progrès remarquables qui le rassurent énormément.**

**Et c'est pour me dire ça que vous êtes venu m'interrompre pendant mon entretien avec mon élève ?** demanda Yuki.

_Ca me rassure… Au moins, je ne suis pas le seul avec qui il se montre agressif…_songea Shuichi.

**Pour ça, oui, et aussi pour vous annoncer que nous avons trouvé un autre tuteur pour Mr Shindo. Vous aviez émis des réserves lorsque nous vous avons demandé votre aide pour le parrainage et le doyen se demande si les progrès de notre étudiants ne pourraient pas être plus… importants s'il travaillait avec une personne qui y mettrait plus de volonté que vous.**

**Insinuez-vous que je fais mal mon travail de prof ? **en déduit froidement le blond en lançant un regard meurtrier à son interlocuteur.

**Pas du tout, simplement…**

**Je refuse de travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre que Yuki-sensei, **intervint Shuichi.

**Pardon ?** s'étonna Mr Smith en se tournant vers lui, de même que Yuki qui affichait un regard incrédule.

**Je dis que…**

**Oui, j'ai très bien entendu… Simplement, je croyais avoir entendu dire que vous ne vous entendiez pas pour le mieux, tous les deux.**

**Il ne faut pas écouter les on-dit, Mr Smith. Mais même si c'est vrai que Yuki-sensei et moi ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde, je pense pouvoir dire que je me suis habitué à sa façon de travailler et que j'apprécie sa méthode d'enseignement. Je refuserai un autre tuteur.**

Yuki et Smith restèrent un instant dans le flou artistique avant que le premier décide de reprendre la parole.

**En ce qui me concerne, m'occuper de Shindo n'est plus un problème maintenant. Comme il l'a dit, on s'est habitué l'un à l'autre. Et je ne pense pas qu'il faille le faire changer de parrain en cours d'année ou il risque de perdre ses repaires.**

**Bien, **décida Smith. **Puisqu'il en est ainsi, alors tout va pour le mieux. Dans ce cas je vais vous laisser et je vous souhaite de passer un bon week-end messieurs.**

**Merci, **répondit joyeusement Shuichi.

**Ouais, salut, **ajouta froidement Yuki.

Lorsque l'adjoint du doyen eut quitté le bureau en fermant la porte derrière lui, le blond se leva et se dirigea vers son amant en demandant :

**Pas les meilleurs amis du monde, hein ? **

**Non, encore mieux… **répondit le garçon en déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son professeur. **Mais ça me rassure que tu te sois habitué à moi…**

**J'arrive pas à m'habituer à ta façon de foutre le bordel dans ma vie, mais je suppose que ça fait parti de ton charme…**

**Oui, c'est pour ça que tu m'adores ! **

**Bon, on rentre, j'ai plus envie d'être interrompu. **

**XXX XXX XXX**

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les deux amants venaient de faire l'amour pour la troisième fois de la soirée, ils restèrent un long moment étendus l'un à côté de l'autre.

**Aaah… Onaka ga suita…** se plaignit Shuichi, la main sur son ventre.

**Fallait manger quand on était à table, baka !**

**Comme si tu m'en avais laissé le temps, **ricana Shuichi en repensant à la façon dont son amant s'était jeté sur lui en prétextant que la manière qu'il avait de mettre du riz dans sa bouche avec ses baguettes était tout simplement trop sexy.

Mais Yuki l'ignora et se redressa pour fumer une cigarette. Shuichi se retourna sur le côté afin de pouvoir mieux voir le blond. Il adorait cette expression de tranquillité qui se dessinait sur ses traits angéliques à chaque fois que ce dernier tirait une bouchée de tabac de sa sucette à cancer.

**Pourquoi tu n'arrêterais pas de fumer, Yuki ?**

**Nani ?**

**C'est mauvais pour la santé et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… **expliqua Shuichi en se redressant sur son coude.

**T'es pas ma femme pour t'inquiéter de ma santé, **répliqua sèchement le professeur en tirant une longue taffe.

Shuichi crapahuta à quatre pattes sur le lit pour venir s'asseoir devant son amoureux et lui demanda :

**Tu m'aimes, Yuki ?**

**C'est quoi cette question ?**

**Réponds-moi. Tu m'aimes ? **

…

**Watashi o sekkusu no tame dake ni tsukatte imasu ka ?** demanda-t-il, avec détermination.

**Non, tu le sais très bien.**

**Alors laisse-moi m'inquiéter pour toi…** murmura Shuichi en allant s'installer entre les jambes de son amant, se laissant aller contre son torse nu. **Tu dis que tu m'aimes mais pourtant tu fumes, alors que ça pourrait te tuer et t'éloigner de moi ! **ajouta-t-il avec un air dramatique.

**J'vois pas quand est-ce que j'ai pu te laisser croire que je t'aimais, **ricana froidement le blond.

**Je t'ai bien entendu, le soir de Thanksgiving… Tu croyais peut-être que je dormais mais c'était pas le cas**, répondit Shuichi.

Il tourna légèrement la tête pour tenter de voir l'expression sur le visage de Yuki. Mais celui-ci restait impassible, continuant de fumer tranquillement. Pourtant, en réalité, il était à la fois content que son amour ait entendu sa déclaration, mais aussi embarrassé…

**Je t'aime, Eiri, **dit simplement Shuichi.

Trois petits mots… Trois simples petits mots qui avaient suffi à réveiller le cœur engourdi de froideur de Yuki. C'était la première fois que Shuichi les lui disait aussi clairement. Bien sûr, il lui avait déjà déclaré son amour… Mais il n'avait jamais employé ces mots-là. Le blond se sentit enfin vraiment rassuré quant aux sentiments de son jeune amant à son égard. L'amour était partagé. Il souriait intérieurement mais à l'extérieur, il ne laissa paraître son contentement qu'en enlaçant de son bras gauche la taille de Shuichi (puisque avec sa main droite il tenait sa cigarette… ).

**T'attends pas à ce que j'arrête de fumer de si tôt, **répondit-il brusquement. Puis il ajouta un peu plus doucement : **Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'arrêterais pas un jour…**

**Pour me faire plaisir ?**

**On peut voir ça comme ça. Parce que si la cigarette crée bien des troubles de l'érection comme on le dit, j'vois mal comment je pourrais contenter ton appétit sexuel grandissant avec une libido défaillante,** plaisanta le blond.

**Yuki ! **

**Nanda ?**

**Arrête de fumer et je te garantie que je m'occuperai de garder ta libido en forme ! **

**Espèce de petit pervers.**

**Je sais.**

Yuki écrasa sa cigarette et vint embrasser son compagnon dans le cou, le faisant fondre dans ses bras. Shuichi se retourna lentement pour offrir à son professeur davantage de territoire à couvrir de baisers. Et celui-ci ne se fit pas prier : il allongea son élève en travers du lit et commença à parcourir son torse du bout des doigts, faisant frémir l'adolescent à son contact électrisant. Il allait commencer à caresser ses cuisses dans le but de l'exciter davantage quand un téléphone sonna. La sonnerie, « Sleepless Beauty » de Nittle Grasper, annonçait un appel sur le portable de l'étudiant qui repoussa son blondinet d'amant pour répondre.

**Laisse sonner, **gémit Yuki, d'une voix presque implorante.

**Nan ! C'est peut-être important… Il est tard alors si on m'appelle à cette heure-ci, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison…**

**Shuichi…**

Mais c'était trop tard. Le garçon aux cheveux fuchsia s'était déjà libéré de l'étreinte de son amant pour décrocher.

**Moshi moshi ?**

**Shu-chan ? Mon bébé ! Daijobu ?**

**Maman ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends de m'appeler à cette heure-ci ?**

**Comment ça ?**

**Bah ici il est 1h du matin passée !**

**Ah bon ? Ah oui, gomen mon ange, ici il n'est que 10h du matin. J'avais complètement oublié cette histoire de décalage horaire. Alors, comment se passent tes études ? Tu ne nous as pas donné de nouvelles de toi… **

**Oui tout se passe bien, **répondit Shuichi avec un grand sourire joyeux tandis que Yuki le fixait attentivement du regard. **Pour le reste, je suis désolé, mais j'ai pas eu de temps pour vous écrire… J'étais plutôt occupé avec mes cours et tout.**

**Oui, enfin le principal, c'est que tu ailles bien. **

**Oui. Et à la maison, tout le monde va bien ? Papa ? Maïko ? **

**Oui, tu nous manques beaucoup mais sinon nous allons tous très bien. Tes profs sont sympas avec toi ?**

C'est ce moment que choisit Yuki pour se faufiler devant son amoureux qui lui tourner alors le dos. Il le fit sursauter et pousser un petit cri lorsqu'il s'empara de sa hampe, qu'il commença à caresser doucement. Le pauvre Shuichi dû étouffer un gémissement de plaisir en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour éviter que sa mère ne l'entende crier son plaisir au téléphone.

**Shu-chan ? Tout va bien ?**

**Ha… Haï, ka-san… **

**Tu es sûr ?**

**Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, **assura le jeune homme en tentant d'éloigner la main du blond pour pouvoir finir son appel en toute tranquillité. **Mes profs ? Oui, ils sont cool… Turunen, qui m'enseigne le chant me trouve très doué et McGregor qui m'apprend l'anglais dit que je fais de gros progrès…**

**Et il me semblait que tu avais dû prendre une troisième matière, non ? **

**Littérature ? Oui… Ca va aussi… Yuki-san est un bon prof.**

Le blond se sourit à lui-même avant d'aller susurrer à l'oreille libre de Shuichi :

**Un bon prof, hein ? Et si tu lui disais ce que je t'ai vraiment enseigné ces deux dernières semaines ? **

Là-dessus, il léchouilla le lobe du garçon qui rougit comme un pivoine avant de murmurer un :

**Yamero…**

**Nani ? **demanda sa mère à l'autre bout du fil.

**Euh… Rien, rien… Dis-moi, pourquoi tu appelles ? Pas uniquement pour prendre des nouvelles je suppose…**

**C'est vrai, mon cœur… En fait, ton père et moi on a économisé pour te payer un billet d'avion. On aimerait que tu viennes passer les fêtes de Noël avec nous.**

**Quoi ! **s'exclama Shuichi en se levant brusquement du lit tandis que Yuki s'employait à lui faire un sixième suçon dans le cou pour passer le temps.

La réaction subite de son jeune amant eut le mérite de l'inquiéter. _Je me demande ce qu'il vient d'apprendre… Pas une mauvaise nouvelle j'espère, _pensa-t-il.

**C'est une bonne nouvelle, n'est-ce pas mon ange ? On était sûrs que ça te ferait plaisir ! **s'exclama Mme Shindo, interprétant de travers la réaction de son fils, de toutes évidences.

**Mais maman ! Tu me dis ça deux semaines seulement avant les vacances… **

**Et alors ? C'est pas comme si tu avais d'autre plan de prévu…**

**C'est-à-dire que…**

**Que ?... Shu-chan ? Tu avais prévu de passer les fêtes avec des amis ? La famille est plus importante, annule s'il te plait. Viens nous voir !** supplia presque la mère de l'adolescent.

…

**Shu-chan ? Tu as rencontré une petite amie ? C'est avec elle que tu voulais passer les fêtes, c'est ça ?**

**Et bien… Oui, c'est ça.**

**Alors invite-la !**

**Nani ?**

**Oui, elle est la bienvenue ! Si elle a eu le mérite de taper dans l'œil de mon fils, alors je suis sûre qu'elle nous plaira !**

**Bon, je vais voir ça. Je te rappellerai demain pour te donner la réponse. **

**Très bien ! Mais il y a une chose qu'il ne faudra pas que tu oublies… Tu as Tomoe qui t'attend ici.**

**Mais quand est-ce qu'elle comprendra que je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec elle ? Cette fille est une maniaque ! Elle est limite dangereuse !**

**Allons ! Ce n'est qu'une adolescente amoureuse…**

**C'est une détraquée ! Bon écoute, il est tard, je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher… Je t'appelle dans quelques heures, ok ?**

**Haï. Oyasumi, Shu-chan, et passe le bonjour à ton amie de ma part. **

**Je n'y manquerais pas… **

Shuichi raccrocha et se laissa tomba sur le lit où il fut recueilli par les bras réconfortants de Yuki.

**Ma mère t'embrasse… **souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

**Ah bon ? Tu lui as parlé de moi ? Ca m'étonne. **

**Elle pense que j'ai une petite amie. Lui annoncer par téléphone que la petite amie en question est en fait UN petit ami, ne m'a pas paru une bonne idée…** expliqua Shuichi.

**Je vois.**

**Ne vas pas t'imaginer que je ne veux pas lui parler de toi ! **s'exclama aussitôt le garçon en se retournant pour prendre son amant dans ses bras fins. **Je vais bientôt avoir l'occasion de lui en parler de vive voix… Mes parents veulent que je rentre au Japon pour les vacances.**

Le cœur de Yuki se serra. Il n'était pas féru de fêtes, mais depuis que Shuichi lui avait demandé de passer Noël avec lui, il s'était plutôt bien fait à l'idée de réveillonner avec celui qu'il aimait. Mais si Shuichi retournait à Tokyo alors…

**Viens avec moi, Yuki.**

**Nani ?**

**Mais parents t'invitent.**

**Non, tes parents ont invité TA petite amie, pas ton prof de littérature**, se braqua le blond en relâchant son étreinte pour aller allumer une nouvelle cigarette.

**Yuki… Onegaï… Viens avec moi. Je sais que tu ne veux absolument pas retourner au Japon, mais ça pourrait te faire du bien. Et pense qu'on pourra fêter Noël ensemble comme ça. En plus, là-bas, on aura moins à se cacher. Personne ne pourra te reconnaître comme étant mon prof, et qu'on soit deux mecs, c'est pas si important… **

Le regard que le jeune homme adressait à son compagnon était plein de larmes : il refusait de passer les fêtes loin de son amoureux mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas non plus refuser à ses parents de le voir.

**Yuki… **appela-t-il.

_Je ne peux pas retourner là-bas… Je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas ! J'adorerais passer les fêtes avec toi, mon amour… Mais tu ne comprendrais pas pourquoi… Pourquoi je ne peux pas ! _Soudain, le téléphone sonna encore, mais cette fois c'était celui de Yuki.

**Nanda ? **répondit-il.

**Je te dérange ? **demanda la voix de sa petite sœur.

**Comme toujours.**

**Tatsuha et moi on a pas mal discuté et on va t'emmener à Kyoto ! De gré ou de force. Ton père est gravement malade…**

**Il l'a toujours été.**

**Cette fois c'est différent, aniki. Selon Mika, sa santé décline à vitesse grand V. Les vacances de Noël sont dans deux semaines. Va le voir. C'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'il pourra voir son fils aîné… **

…

**Eiri-chan, je sais que tu as toujours été très distant avec ta famille. Je sais aussi pourquoi… Mais tu ne peux pas laisser un vieil homme mourir avec l'idée que son fils nourrissait encore une vieille rancune contre lui à l'heure de son dernier souffle.**

**Miri, tu sais très bien qu'il est hors de questions que je lui pardonne quoi que ce soit.**

Les mots du blond eurent le mérite d'attirer l'attention de son amant. _Pardonner quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Yuki me cache ? Depuis sa discussion avec Miri en début Novembre je ne sais toujours rien de lui… Ni ce qui se passe avec sa famille, _pensa Shuichi qui était maintenant persuadé que Yuki parlait avec sa petite sœur.

**Va au moins le voir pour lui monter que tu vas bien, que tu es heureux et en bonne santé. Prends ça comme une faveur à me faire… Please… **

**Très bien. De toutes façons, je devais déjà aller à Tokyo alors un détour par chez le vieux ne me tuera pas. **

**Vraiment ?**

**Si je te le dis. **

**Mais pourquoi tu devais passer à Tokyo ?**

**Pour Shuichi. **

Le jeune homme, juste derrière son amant, qui écoutait tous les mots de Yuki, sentit son cœur bondir de joie. _Il va venir avec moi ! Il vient à Tokyo avec moi ! Yatta ! Sugoi ! C'est Maïko et les parents qui vont être contents ! _pensa-t-il.

**Tu comptes emmener Shu-chan à Kyoto avec toi alors ?**

**Le vieux veut me voir heureux, non ? Mika et son mari aussi… C'est ce qu'ils verront tous.**

**Alors, ça va si bien que ça entre toi et ton adorable petit chanteur.**

**Haï.**

**Alors tant mieux. Bon, je te laisse. Oya'**

**Ouais, oya' nee-chan… Au fait, ne t'avises plus de m'appeler à cette heure-ci à l'avenir… **

**Désolée, je suis à Los Angeles avec Tatsu alors ici il est déjà 7h du matin… **

**Ouais, c'est ça… Salut.**

**Ja ne' !**

Après un long moment de silence, Shuichi se décida à demander :

**Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu viens à Tokyo avec moi ?**

**Ouais. Et en échange tu vas venir à Kyoto avec moi… **

**Nani ? Do… Doshite ?**

**Si j'vois ta famille, pas de raison que tu ne vois pas le mienne.**

**Ndla : **(1) Une amie m'a dit « La culture c'est comme la confiture : moins on en a, plus on l'étale. » On m'a aussi dit un jour « La culture c'est comme le parachute : quand on n'en a pas, on s'écrase. » A méditer. (2) J'ai absolument rien contre blondes ! Une de mes meilleures amies est blonde et elle est vraiment très intelligente ! (3) C'est du bordel, mais du bordel ordonné ! Le genre dans lequel y'a que Yuki qui peut se repérer !

**Notes :** Chapitre assez court mais tout de même assez explicite quant à la façon de vivre qu'ont adoptée Yuki et Shuichi. De plus, ça introduit le fameux chapitre de Noël annoncé en Juillet dernier. Alors voilà, je lance un petit sondage : vous voulez que les parents de Shuichi tolère ou rejette la relation homosexuelle entre leur fils et son prof ? Oui, ou non, le tout dans une REVIEW avec votre argument. De la je pèserait le pour et le contre et j'écrirait mon chapitre 10. Vous avez environ 5 jours pour vous décider. Gros bisous à tous… Et merci de m'avoir lu ! Je vous adore mes petits lecteurs ! (bigames jusqu'au bout des ongles, la Patou-chan ! ).

**Lexique (y'en a beaucoup, beaucoup !) :**

Traduction du dialogue de début :

Tu veux que je te fasse un massage ?

Non ! Ca suffit !

Mais, j'ai envie de toi… Je peux t'embrasser ?

Hors de question !

Pourquoi ?

J'étudie !

S'il te plait, Shu-chan, je suis ton professeur : je te demande un baiser. Embrasse-moi !

Traduction du haïku (court poème de 17 syllabes, caractéristique de la poésie japonaise) :

_Dans la pluie de mai_

_La patte de la grue_

_A raccourci_

Autres mots et expressions :

Demo : Mais.

Sensei : Professeur.

Onaka ga suita : J'ai faim !

Baka : Crétin, andouille, abruti.

Watashi o sekkusu no tame dake ni tsukatte imasu ka : Tu n'es avec moi que pour le sexe?

Nanda : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Moshi moshi : Allo ?

Daijobu : Comment ça va ?

Gomen : Désolé, excuse-moi, pardonne-moi.

Haï : Oui.

Ka-san : Maman (vient de oka-san).

Yamero : Arrête !

Nani : Hein ? Quoi ?

Oyasumi : Bonne nuit.

Aniki : Grand frère.

Yatta : Géniale ! J'ai réussi ! Super !

Sugoi : Fantastique !

Nee-chen : Soeurette (vient de onee-san qui veut dire sœur).

Ja ne' : A plus ! A la prochaine…


	10. A la recherche de l’autre

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Source :** Gravitation

**Rating :** M pour lemons

**Paring : **Yuki Eiri / Shindo Shuichi

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas. Ils sont à Maki Murakami. Mais l'histoire est à moi ainsi que le personnage Miri, Phoebe, Sean et Jo et les quelques autres OC.

**Résumé :** Après avoir tué Kitazawa, Eiri n'est pas retourné au Japon et a même coupé les ponts avec sa famille. Il est devenu prof à l'Université de New York. Sa petite vie tranquille est bouleversée lorsqu'il s'éprend d'un jeune étudiant nouvellement arrivé du Japon, Shindo Shûichi. Comment tout cela va-t-il évoluer pour ce Yuki devenu japanophobe et même homophobe ?... UA.

**Notes : **Bon alors voilà le chapitre 10… Mmmh… Il n'est pas très abouti. Désolée ! Mais le 11eme le sera plus, promis. C'est juste que j'ai les idées pour le chapitre de Noël et que je suis obligée de mettre en place certaines choses avant le départ de Yuki et Shuichi pour Tokyo. Donc vous l'aurez compris : contrairement à mon annonce dans le chapitre 9, le chapitre 10 n'est pas celui de Noël… Gomen nasaï, mes petits lecteurs d'amour à moi… ZE VOUS GNAIMEUH ! Bonne lecture !

_Pensées en italique. _**Dialogues en gras. _Répliques en japonais._**

**_Chapitre 10 : A la recherche de l'autre._** **(POV Miri, c'est exceptionnel…)**

**Oui, on sera à Tokyo pour les fêtes**, affirma Miri Johanson, au téléphone avec son petit ami.

**Honto ! Sugoi ! Shuichi m'a tellement manqué ! C'est parents me l'avaient dit mais je voulais l'entendre de ta jolie bouche aussi…**

**Je t'en prie, Hiro. Tu l'as vu il y a trois semaines. Je sais qu'il est comme ton frère mais quand même…**

**Je sais bien, mais Tokyo sans lui c'est plus pareil ! Là ce sera comme au bon vieux temps ! Même s'il ne reste que quelques jours c'est déjà ça de pris.**

**Ouais… M'enfin n'oublie pas qu'il viendra avec mon frère et qu'ils passeront quelques jours à Kyoto aussi…**

**Oui, j'ai pas oublié.**

**Miss Johanson ? **appela une secrétaire qui entrait dans le bureau de la blonde.

**Attends deux secondes, Hiro… **dit-elle au jeune homme avant de lever la tête vers la femme. **Marissa, je reçois un appel du Japon alors j'espère pour vous que c'est urgent.**

**C'est miss Baker qui souhaiterait vous parler des derniers arrangements pour les Saïans.**

**Faites-la patienter, j'ai bientôt fini.**

**Très bien. **

La secrétaire se retira avec un bref salut de la tête. Miri, qui était assise derrière son bureau au siège de sa société de production, notait les termes d'un contrat qui serait arrangé par les avocats de sa boîte tout en papotant avec son amant qui était rentré pour le Japon à peine quelques jours après Thanksgiving.

**Vas-y, ma secrétaire est partie. Tu voulais me demander quelque chose, non ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé à la base.**

**Euh… Haï. Je voulais te demander le numéro de téléphone de ce garçon, tu sais, Fujisaki Suguru. **

**Pourquoi faire ?**

**Parce que je voudrais faire une surprise à Shuichi. J'ai réservé 20 minutes de scène au Pelshana, la première boîte où on s'est produits. Et quand tu m'avais présenté le cousin de ton beau-frère, j'ai discuté musique avec lui et j'ai appris qu'il jouait du synthé.**

**Oui, et plutôt bien même, **approuva Miri.

**Justement ! **s'exclama Hiro. **S'il est bon alors il pourra très vite apprendre les mélodies composées par Shuichi et il pourra jouer quatre d'entre elles au Pelshana avec nous…**

**Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée tu sais. Ses parents refusent qu'il devienne musicien ; il s'est déjà fait priver d'argent de poche et de sorties pendant deux mois parce qu'ils l'ont pris en train de s'entraîner pour le spectacle de son lycée. **

**C'est pas une grosse punition, je trouve…**

**Tu dis ça parce que tu ne reçois pas 50000 Yens chaque mois pour argents de poche… **(1).

**Kuzo ! Mais c'est plus de l'argent de poche, c'est un salaire ! **s'étonna Hiro, dont la remarque avait fait sourire sa chère et tendre.

**Bon, écoute, je vais l'appeler moi-même… Je m'arrangerais pour le convaincre. Et puis je te rappellerai pour te donner ta réponse. Là je dois y aller.**

**Ok, Mi-chan… Aï shiteru.**

**Moi aussi, kitten.**

Là-dessus, la guitariste raccrocha. Elle repoussa le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait et s'étira en baillant bruyamment. _Tatsuha, j'te déteste. Tu me fais passer des nuits blanches à jouer à la console avec toi, et voilà dans quel état je suis quand je dois aller travailler… _Elle se leva de son confortable fauteuil en cuir et se dirigea et quitta la pièce.

**Hé ! Salut, la blonde ! Comment va ton chéri-chéri ? **lança une jeune femme à la longue chevelure rousse et aux yeux émeraude.

Toute vêtue de rouge, elle ressemblait à une de ces tentatrices dans les bars pour hommes. Juliet Baker s'approcha de son amie et lui mit la main aux fesses avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

**Touche-moi encore et je te coupe la main, Juliet, **avertit Miri avec une voix cassante, un regard meurtrier et une expression impassible affichée sur son visage.

**Ca ne te dérangeait pas tant que ça avant que tu ne sortes avec ce cher Hiroshi… **

**A cette époque tu faisais ça pour rire et pas pour me draguer. **

**Ce sont les aléas de la vie, que veux-tu…**

**Je dirais plutôt que ce sont les inconvénients d'avoir une amie bisexuelle, **rétorqua la blonde en avançant vers les ascenseurs, dans l'intention de descendre au studio réservé aux Dark Saïans.

**En parlant de ça, où est ton adorable petit frère. Tatsuha est très sexy et je me demandais si…**

**Il n'a pas besoin de toi pour être pervers alors s'il te plait, ne t'approche pas de lui. Il manquerait plus qu'il aggrave son cas. Si en le ramenant à Kyoto à Noël, il est pire que quand il en est parti, je n'aurais plus le droit de le prendre avec ici avec moi.**

**Mais c'est que la glaciale Miri Johanson prête finalement beaucoup d'attention à sa petite famille… **se moqua gentiment Juliet tandis que toutes deux montaient dans la cabine d'ascenseur.

…

**Allons, je t'en prie. Jusqu'alors tu ne montrais de l'intérêt qu'à ton grand frère, Eiri. Maintenant, tu t'attendries et tu montre ton véritable caractère protecteur vis-à-vis de ce petit morveux qui te sert de frangin, **fit remarquer la rousse sur le même ton qu'un psychologue faisant l'analyse d'une de ses patientes sociopathes.

**Tatsuha compte beaucoup pour moi parce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir un petit frère, quelqu'un de qui m'occuper. Et même s'il fait plus vieux que son âge, et qu'il sait aussi se montrer plus mature, il n'en reste pas moins un adolescent de 16 ans à qui sa famille impose plus de responsabilités qu'il ne devrait en porter à son âge…** approuva finalement Miri.

**Je vois, **se contenta de répondre Juliet tandis que les portes s'ouvraient sur le 15eme étage du bâtiment de BS Production.

Dans le silence, les deux jeunes femmes firent le chemin jusqu'au studio où les attendaient Jane Winchester, la chanteuse des Saïans, et Liza Schweigen, la batteuse. Durant les trois heures qui suivirent, Juliet montra les différents arrangements qu'elle avait fait sur leur prochain titre, puis les quatre demoiselles s'entraînèrent pour un leur prochain passage télé qui aurait lieu le lendemain soir.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Après tant d'heures passer à répéter, Miri en avait les doigts tout engourdis. Mais il était 19h30 et elle pouvait enfin aller dîner avec son petit frère comme elle le lui avait promis le matin même. En effet, le jeune moine semblait appréciait la compagnie de sa sœur et aimé qu'elle lui fasse découvrir chaque jour un peu plus la ville de New York. C'est avec la pensée réconfortante qu'elle passerait une assez bonne soirée avec l'irresponsable gamin qui lui servait de benjamin que la musicienne arriva dans le parking souterrain de sa société. Elle marchait d'un pas toujours aussi assuré malgré sa fatigue, comptant les secondes qui la séparaient du confortable siège conducteur de sa Mustang (2). Soudain, le bruit d'un objet métallique tombant sur le sol de béton attira son attention. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour regarder autour d'elle, cherchant l'origine du bruit. _Rien. Etrange, _pensa-t-elle avant de reprendre sa marche en direction de sa voiture. Mais des bruits de pas cette fois-ci, se firent entendre. Miri ne s'arrêta pas mais jeta néanmoins un coup d'œil furtif par-dessus son épaule. Il n'y avait toujours personne en vu pourtant il était clair qu'elle était suivit, et pas par un professionnel à en juger par le boucan que faisait ce malade qui la traquait. _Arrête ta paranoïa, Miri ! Il ne te suit pas… C'est certainement un employer qui va à sa voiture…_ _Pitié, pas un fan déséquilibré… J'en ai mare de ceux-là ! _Elle accéléra le pas jusqu'à sa voiture, tirant les clés de sa poche. Mais derrière elle, son poursuivant avait lui aussi augmenté la cadence.

Soudain, Miri entendit un bruit qui lui était plus que familier après ses années passées dans les rues de New York… Celui du cran de sécurité d'un pistolet. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt pour faire volte-face à son agresseur. Mais le coup partit presque aussitôt et tandis que la douleur la faisait sombrer dans l'inscience, la dernière image qu'elle vit fut une silhouette sombre, élancée, qui pointait sur elle l'arme à feu.

**XXX XXX XXX (POV Général, celui de d'habitude, quoi…)**

C'était la fin du cours de littérature. En effet, il arrivait à Shuichi d'avoir des cours très tard dans la journée, et les TP de littérature en faisaient partie. Cependant, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'aimait pas passer du temps en compagnie de son amant, même si le cadre était peu romantique : des dizaines d'autres élèves étaient présents, Yuki ne s'adressait à lui que pour lui envoyer des piques dans la tronche et il restait rarement plus de dix secondes près de Shuichi. Mais rien n'empêchait le jeune homme de profiter de la voix suave de son blondinet d'amoureux qui approuvait ou réprimandait certains élèves, rien ne l'empêchait non plus de se délecter des expressions souvent agacées qui s'imprimaient sur son visage. Il adorait décidément trop voir ses sourcils blonds foncés se froncer derrière ses lunettes qui le rendaient si sexy…

Une sonnerie de téléphone portable tira Shuichi de sa contemplation béate. Comme à peu près chaque élève dans l'amphi, il leva la tête pour chercher le fautif qui avait commis l'ultime pêché : oublier de mettre son portable en mode vibreur. Yuki grogna bruyamment et descendit les gradins en direction de l'estrade. Shuichi comprit vite pourquoi. En effet, il aurait dû reconnaître la sonnerie plus tôt ; il s'agissait de la mélodie jouée au piano de la chanson « The Guardian », des Dark Saïans. En écoutant cette chanson pour la première fois, Shuichi avait aussitôt compris que les paroles étaient des remerciements adressaient d'une sœur à son frère, et depuis qu'il savait que Miri et Yuki étaient parents, il n'avait de cesse de se demander ce que le professeur avait bien pu faire de si important dans la vie de la musicienne pour que celle-ci lui écrive de si belles paroles. Il s'était alors juré deux choses : la première de percer à jour ce mystère et la deuxième d'en écrire au moins aussi merveilleuse que Yuki pourrait choisir comme sonnerie de téléphone.

Lorsque le blond s'empara de son portable qui reposait sur son bureau, il décrocha pour raccrocher aussitôt. Mais alors qu'il amorçait quelques pas pour recommencer sa ronde dans les gradins afin de surveiller ses élèves faisant leur travail personnel, le téléphone sonna de nouveau. Cette fois, Yuki semblait vraiment agacé tant et si bien qu'il éteint directement le téléphone. Il grogna encore une fois et reprit son petit tour de la salle. Alors que Shuichi tentait de reprendre sa concentration pour finir son compte-rendu de lecture, quelque chose dans la poche latérale de son baggy se mit à vibrer. Le jeune homme eut du mal à réprimer un gloussement : certes le vibreur pouvait être pratique, mais pour lui qui craignait énormément les chatouilles, c'était aussi la cause de pas mal de fous rires. Il tira l'appareil de sa poche et remarqua sur l'écran lumineux le nom de Miri affiché. D'abord intrigué, le japonais finit par ce dire que la musicienne finirait bien par rappeler plus tard. Alors il fit comme Yuki, il raccrocha. Mais voilà, aussitôt le téléphone vibra de nouveau dans sa main, affichant toujours le même numéro et la même identité. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'appelle ? Et surtout pourquoi est-ce qu'elle insiste autant ? _se demanda le garçon aux cheveux roses. Finalement, sa curiosité l'emporta et, se disant qu'il réglerait plus tard la colère de son prof s'il se faisait prendre, notamment avec une petite réconciliation sur l'oreiller, il décida de décrocher.

**Allo ? **murmura-t-il.

**Shuichi ! Kami-sama, merci ! Toi au moins tu as décroché ! **s'exclama la voix de Yuki.

Mais sachant que son amant était ici avec lui, le jeune homme en déduit que son interlocuteur était le cadet de celui-ci.

**Tatsuha ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles du téléphone de Miri ? **s'enquit Shuichi, mi étonné, mi énervé.

**Est-ce tu peux trouver Eiri le plus vite possible ! Je t'en supplie ! C'est une urgence ! Je…**

**Qu'est-ce que tu fous, baka ! **tonna la voix grave et menaçante de Yuki au-dessus de lui.

Son petit-ami, qui avait sursauté, déglutit bruyamment avant de balbutier :

**Je… Euh… C'est que… **

Rassemblant tout le courage qu'il avait, il tendit l'appareil à son prof, son bras raide comme la justice, les yeux pleins d'inquiétude.

**C'est pour vous, Yuki-sensei.**

Le blond haussa un sourcil incrédule avant de remarquer le nom afficher sur l'écran. Il poussa un grognement avant de se saisir du mobile et de répondre rudement.

**Nanda ?**

**Aniki ? C'est Miri, elle s'est faite tirer dessus. C'est grave et elle est à l'hôpital…**

**Lequel ? **répondit froidement Yuki, ignorant les regards curieux de ses élèves et l'expression plus qu'inquiète sur l'adorable visage de son amoureux.

**Le Memorial. Service des urgences. **

**J'suis là dans 10 minutes. **

Là-dessus il raccrocha et rendit son téléphone à Shuichi avant de dire assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende :

**Tout le monde dehors, le cours est fini !**

**Mais, professeur il reste encore une demi-heure et…**

**J'ai dit dehors ! **répondit Yuki d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Comprenant alors la menace sous l'agressivité de l'ordre de leur enseignant, ils se décidèrent à quitter l'amphi le plus rapidement possible après avoir rassemblé leurs affaires. Eiri, quant à lui, avait descendu quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à l'estrade où il récupéra sa sacoche, son portable qu'il ralluma et ses clés de voiture. Shuichi, qui était sorti avec les autres, avait attendu que Yuki sorte pour le suivre. Son amant était très grand et forcément, quand il marchait vite, ses larges enjambées l'obligeaient à trottinait, presque à courir pour pouvoir le rattraper. Lorsque le jeune professeur arriva à hauteur de sa splendide voiture noire, il prit conscience que son amant l'avait suivi tout le long du chemin.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?** demanda-t-il brusquement.

**Nani ? Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser partir dans cet état-là ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Yuki ?**

**Rien qui ne te regarde, alors dégage !**

**Yadda ! Vu comment tu es bouleversé, je crois que, quoi qu'il se soit passé, tu auras besoin de moi plus que jamais ! **imposa Shuichi avec une détermination que son amant ne lui connaissait pas.

Mais le blond fit fis de sa surprise et monta dans sa voiture. Il attacha sa ceinture de sécurité à la hâte après avoir balancé en vrac sa sacoche sur la banquette arrière. Et Shuichi s'assit sur le siège passager, passant son sac à dos entre ses jambes et attachant sa propre ceinture. Il attendit un instant que la voiture démarre mais rien ne se passa. Le cœur battant, il se tourna vers Eiri qui avait ses mains crispées sur le volant, les yeux clos et inspirant profondément. L'espace d'un instant, Shuichi crut même avoir entendu un sanglot étouffé. _Kami-sama… Mais que s'est-il passé en fait ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien bouleverser Eiri à ce point ? _s'enquit le jeune homme. De son côté, Eiri était tellement perdu dans l'océan de terreur et de peine qui le submergeait, qu'il ne reprit ses idées que lorsqu'il sentit la petite main de Shuichi se poser chaleureusement sur son bras.

**Eiri… ?**

L'appelé poussa un long soupir avant de mettre le contact, de démarrer et de commencer à rouler. Le chemin se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Lorsque Shuichi vit que Yuki se garait dans la parking de l'hôpital Memorial, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. _Mais quoi ? _Ils descendirent très vite du véhicule et se précipitèrent dans le hall d'entrée des urgences.

**Je veux voir Miri Johanson, **dit Yuki d'une voix grave et sérieuse à une infirmière derrière le comptoir.

**Vous êtes de la famille ? **

**Je suis son frère.**

**Dans ce cas suivez-moi tout de suite. **L'infirmière se tourna vers une collègue et lui ordonna : **Préviens le docteur Evrett qu'on a trouvé un autre donneur de sang pour Johanson. **

**Ok, **répondit l'autre femme en se hâtant d'obéir tandis que la première guidait déjà Yuki et Shuichi vers une petite salle. Elle prit au passage un nécessaire à piqûres et dit :

**Nous avons déjà prélevé autant de sang que possible à votre petit frère, mais votre sœur perd encore beaucoup de sang. Les médecins se chargent d'essayer d'arrêter l'hémorragie et il nous faut plus de sang. Une goutte de plus de votre cadet et c'était sa vie qu'on mettait en danger ; pourtant il a tout fait pour nous convaincre de lui en prélever davantage**, expliquait l'infirmière en piquant l'aiguille dans la veine du bras gauche d'Eiri, commençant à extraire du sang.

Shuichi, de son côté, restait sous le choc. Miri était apparemment toujours au bloc opératoire, se vidant de son sang. _Comment une telle chose a-t-elle pu arriver ? Pourquoi ?_

**Aniki ! **s'exclama Tatsuha en entrant dans la pièce, se précipitant aux côtés de son aîné.

**Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bordel ? Pourquoi ma sœur est en train de crever sur une table d'opération ? **criant Yuki, libérant enfin sa frustration et sa colère.

**On lui a tiré dessus ! La balle est allée se loger à quelques centimètres à peine du cœur. A quelques cheveux près et elle était morte. On a eu de la chance. Mais la balle a quand même touché une artère.**

**Qui a fait ça, que je le crève ?**

**On ne sait pas. Je devais la rejoindre au parking de BS pour qu'on aille dîner et aller dans un club de gamers, mais le vigil et moi, on a entendu un coup de feu et quand on est arrivés, on l'a trouvé par terre, dans son propre sang… Aniki, j'ai eu tellement peur… Dans l'ambulance son cœur s'est arrêté, ils ont dû la réanimer avec leur défibrillateur… **

Tatsuha était au bord des larmes et Yuki faisait de son mieux pour cacher à quel point il était affecté par la situation dramatique dans laquelle se trouvait la femme la plus importante de sa vie. Shuichi croisa le regard de son amant. Si en apparence il pouvait semblait dur et froid, le jeune homme y voyait surtout de la peur et de l'inquiétude… S'il pouvait savoir à quel point lui et Miri était proche, il pourrait comprendre pourquoi Yuki redoutait tant de la perdre.

Shuichi baissa les yeux, ne supportant plus se regard qui correspondait si peu au caractère si combatif de son amoureux. Il quitta la pièce, longeant les murs jusqu'à la salle d'attente. Là, il trouva un téléphone et sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il décrocha et composa un numéro.

**Opératrice bonjour, **accueillit la voix presque automatique de la jeune femme à l'autre bout de la ligne.

**Bonsoir, je veux passer un appel en PCV au Japon, pour Nakano Hiroshi au 252-6589-415-02.**

**Votre nom, s'il vous plait…**

**Shindo Shuichi.**

**Très bien, veuillez patienter.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

A Tokyo, alors que Hiro finissait son croquis légendé du corps humain, le téléphone de sa chambre d'étudiant sonna.

**Moshi moshi ?**

**Nakano Hiroshi ?**

**Lui-même. Que puis-je pour vous ? **demanda le jeune homme très poliment.

**Vous avez un appel en PCV de Shindo Shuichi, New York. Vous le prenez ?**

**Mmmh… Oui, d'accord.**

Après quelques secondes, la voix de Shuichi retentit de l'autre côté.

**Hiro ?**

**Shuichi, c'est la première et la dernière fois que j'accepte un PCV ! J'suis étudiant, pas le fils de Crésus, pour accepter de payer la note.**

**Hiro… **fit la voix étrangement douce et faible de son meilleur ami.

**Shu-chan, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

**C'est… C'est Miri, Hiro. Elle est à l'hôpital. Les médecins tentent de la sauver… Ils disent qu'elle a perdu beaucoup de sang… **fit le jeune homme aux cheveux roses, complètement paniqué.

**Quoi ! Mais… Mais Shuichi… Comment ?**

**Elle s'est faite tirer dessus. Le cœur a été évité de justesse…**

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux amis. Puis enfin, Hiro laissa échapper un sanglot. Le chagrin qui le submergeait alors qu'il prenait peu à peu conscience que l'amour de sa vie était en train de lutter contre la mort à l'autre bout du monde et qu'il n'avait pas était là pour la protéger… Qu'encore maintenant, il n'était pas présent à ses côtés pour la soutenir. Si elle devait mourir sans qu'il ait pu lui dire au revoir, sans qu'il ait pu la prendre dans ses bras, sans qu'il ait pu sentir sa chaleur contre lui une toute dernière fois, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

**Hiro, je…**

**Il faut que je vienne, **le coupa aussitôt le garçon aux cheveux de feu, refusant d'entendre les excuses qui ressembleraient trop à des condoléances prématurées. **Je vais demander à mes parents de m'avancer les frais pour mon billet… **

Au fond de lui, Hiroshi doutait que ses parents acceptent de l'aider à retourner auprès de cette fille qu'ils pensaient être trop nulle pour lui. Sans compter qu'il devrait sécher des cours pour ça. Mais comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, Shuichi proposa :

**Je vais demander à Yuki de payer pour toi… C'est lui qui est le gestionnaire de l'argent de Miri, il fera ça pour toi, j'en suis sûr. Prépare tes valises et va à l'aéroport et moi je te rappelle dès que ta réservation est faite. **

**Haï, arigato Shu-chan.**

**Doitashimashite, Hiro-chan. On va veiller sur elle jusqu'à ce que tu arrives, j'te le promets.**

Hiro acquiesça brièvement comme si sont meilleur ami était devant lui pour voir son hochement de tête et raccrocha pour commencer à faire sa valise, laissant des larmes silencieuses glisser sur ses joues.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Lorsque Shuichi revint dans le couloir qui menait à la petite pièce où Yuki avait donné son sang, il trouva le blond et son petit frère adossés face à face à un mur.

**T'étais où ? **lança Yuki sans un regard.

**J'suis allé téléphoner. Hiro devait être au courant et j'ai pensé que ce serait plus facile si c'était moi qui le prévenais, **expliqua son jeune amant en s'asseyant à un siège tout près de lui.

**Merci, Shuichi, **répondit Tatsuha avec un faible sourire.

**De rien, c'est normal. Je voulais aussi vous demander si… Enfin, si c'était possible d'avancer son billet d'avion à Hiro. Ses parents refuseront de l'aider et il…**

Mais il s'arrêta net en voyant briller devant lui la carte bleue que lui tendait Yuki. Sans un mot de plus il la prit et partit appeler l'aéroport pour réserver et prépayer la place de son meilleur ami. Les deux frères, quant à eux, restèrent ainsi dans le silence pendant quelques instants de plus avant que le plus jeune prenne la parole.

**Qui a pu faire ça à ton avis ? Un malade ? Quelqu'un qui lui voulait juste du mal ? Ou une personne qui voulait se venger de quelque chose ?...**

**Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? En tous cas, dès que je mets ma main sur ce fils de pute, il priera Dieu d'achever rapidement ses souffrances. **

**Tu… Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle… Qu'elle meurt ce soir ?** s'enquit Tatsuha, ne parvenant plus trop bien à retenir les larmes et le chagrin.

Encore une fois, Yuki ne répondit rien et se contenta de lui adresser un regard qui voulait dire beaucoup. Un regard chargé de haine, de colère mais aussi de souffrance et de terreur. Soudain, il furent interrompu par l'arrivée de trois jeunes femmes : une rousse, une brune, et une châtain qui n'étaient autres que Juliet, Jane et Liza, les autres musiciennes des Saïans mais aussi les amies de Miri.

**On est arrivées dès qu'on a su, **annonça Jane. **Que s'est-il passé exactement ? **

**Elle s'est fait tirer dessus, **répondit simplement Yuki en détournant le regard.

Ses propres mots se répercutaient en échos dans son crâne et à chaque fois son cœur se serrait un peu plus. Qu'adviendrait-il de lui s'il perdait sa précieuse petite sœur ? Celle qui lui avait redonné assez confiance en lui pour qu'il s'en sorte malgré les épreuves qu'il a traversé… Celle qui avait toujours été là pour lui depuis plus de six ans maintenant et qui ne lui avait jamais tourné le dos… Celle qui le soutenait quoi qu'il entreprenne… Celle en partie grâce à qui il avait pu conquérir le cœur de Shuichi… Il était prêt à tout ou presque, mais certainement pas à la perdre maintenant. Il avait encore un frère et une sœur, mais en 23 ans, aucun d'eux ne le connaissait aussi bien que Miri le connaissait en 6 ans. Il avait besoin d'elle, c'était sa petite sœur. Et maintenant plus que jamais il regrettait de ne jamais avoir pris la peine de lui dire les trois petits mots que tous ceux qu'on chérie aiment entendre : « Je t'aime ». Il s'en voudrait tellement si elle devait quitter ce monde sans savoir combien il tenait à elle et combien il lui était reconnaissant.

Pendant qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, Tatsuha et les trois musiciennes avaient commencé à discuter, tentant de faire descendre la tension qui régnait. Shuichi revint quelques instant plus tard, rendit la carte bleue à son amant et se laissa de nouveau tombant sur un fauteuil. Autour de lui, il voyait tout le monde qui tentait de faire comme si tout allait bien se passer… _Pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas pleurer ? Ils ont peur de montrer leur faiblesse ? Ils font encore attention aux apparences alors que Miri est au plus mal ? Ce n'est pas rien alors pourquoi agissent-ils comme si il ne s'agissait que d'une opération de l'appendicite ?... _Sans même s'en rendre compte, tout en se posant ces questions, Shuichi avait commencé à sangloter. Certes il ne connaissait pas beaucoup Miri, mais il savait qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un d'aimer, quelqu'un qui, si elle venait à disparaître si prématurément, manquerait à des milliers de personnes. Il était triste pour elle, triste pour eux, et triste pour celui qu'il aimait. Il avait l'impression de déverser à lui tout seul tout le chagrin que les autres refusaient d'exprimer, et ça lui faisait tellement de mal. Une petite main vint se poser sur son épaule, et avec la plus grande douceur, Liza Schweigen vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras, pleurant silencieusement avec lui. Il aurait bien évidemment préféré que ce soit Yuki qui le serre contre lui, mais il connaissait suffisamment bien son homme pour savoir qu'il refuserait toute étreinte de la sorte en public (d'abord parce que ça démonterait son image de bloc de glace insensible puis parce que ce serait dangereux pour leur relation). Et puis ce qui comptait vraiment c'était qu'au moins, maintenant, il n'était plus le seul à pleurer.

Après quelques heures passées dans la petite salle d'attente, Jane et Juliet avaient proposé aux quatre autres de descendre à la cafétéria manger quelque chose de dégueulasse histoire d'oublier quelques instants le drame qu'ils traversaient. Mais Yuki avait refusé et Shuichi avait préféré rester auprès de lui. _En plus, j'ai fait une promesse à Hiro, une promesse que je dois tenir. _

**Ton pote arrive vers quelle heure ? **demanda évasivement le jeune professeur qui manquait de plus en plus de nicotine.

Shuichi jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de répondre.

**Dans moins de quatre heures, il a pris un vol express. **

Après quelques instants de silence supplémentaires, Shuichi osa enfin demander :

**Pourquoi tu ne veux pas pleurer un petit peu ? Ca te ferait du bien, crois-moi. **

**Tsss… Nandemo.**

**Demo, Yuki, c'est ta sœur, et je sais que tu l'aimes profondément. Tu ne crois pas que quelques larmes seraient justifiées ?**

**Elle n'est pas encore morte que je sache, **rétorqua froidement le blond.

Il avait besoin de passer sa colère et sa frustration sur quelqu'un mais il refusait que ce quelqu'un soit Shuichi…

**Dès que je retrouve l'enflure qui a osé lui faire ça, je le tue. **

Les mots avaient été prononcés avec tellement de sérieux et de force que le jeune homme à la chevelure fuchsia en eut des frissons dans le dos. _Il en serait vraiment capable ? _pensa-t-il. _Moi aussi, je suppose que je voudrais venger Maïko si ça devait lui arriver mais… Lui il le ferait sûrement… _Le poids de la tête blonde de son amant sur son épaule le tira de ses pensées. Instinctivement, il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour lui faire sentir qu'il était prêt à recevoir tout le chagrin de son amour. Mais aucun sanglot, aucune larme. Uniquement cette étreinte. Mais c'était déjà bien assez sachant que normalement, jamais Yuki ne montrerait son besoin de soutien et d'affection de cette façon et en public.

**_Je suis là, mon cœur. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais… _**souffla-t-il à l'oreille de son amant.

**_Si je la perdais Shuichi, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais… Pendant toutes ces années elle a été ma planche de salue. Sans elle je serais sans doutes mort, _**expliqua-t-il. **_Elle me répètes sans cesse qu'elle me doit la vie parce que je l'ai sauvé une fois. Mais en réalité, c'est moi qui lui dois la vie. Elle est arrivée dans ma vie au moment où j'étais si effondré que mourir paraissait être la plus belle alternative à mes souffrances… _**

Ces révélations eurent le mérite de bouleverser Shuichi au plus point, si bien que non seulement il se sentait inquiet quant aux raisons qui avaient pu faire sombrer si profondément Eiri, mais il se sentait aussi redevable à Miri pour l'avoir maintenu en vie… _Que s'est-il donc passé que tu me caches ? Eiri, pourquoi refuses-tu de me dire quoi que ce soit ?_ Mais ses questions devraient rester sans réponses encore un long moment et il savait. Yuki l'aimait peut-être, mais pour obtenir qu'il se livre à lui, il faudrait d'abord gagner sa confiance et lui prouver qu'il en était digne. Cependant, les seuls mots qui lui vinrent furent :

_**Elle ne mourra pas… Elle ne peut pas mourir sachant qu'elle a trop de gens qui l'aiment… Ne perds pas espoir, les médecins n'ont rien dit encore et…**_

_**Et quoi ? Shuichi, la balle qu'elle a reçu lui a fait perdre tellement de sang et l'a touché tellement près du cœur…**_

_**Ca ne veut rien dire. Je ne suis peut-être pas médecin mais, j'ai confiance… Et puis, je serais toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il advienne, je ne te laisserais pas seul.**_

**Shuichi ! **s'étonna une voix trop familière pour qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas.

**Phoebe ! **répondit-il sur le même ton de surprise en jetant un coup d'œil à la nouvelle venue.

Puis, comme s'ils avaient pris conscience au même moment de la situation compromettante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, les deux amants se lâchèrent.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **reprit immédiatement le jeune japonais.

**J'accompagne un ami qui s'est cassé le bras, les médecins se chargent de lui. Et vous ? **

Mais comme si elle avait perçu le chagrin qu'avait laissé paraître quelques secondes le blond, elle s'enquit :

**Quelque chose de grave ? Quelqu'un est…**

Mais elle s'interrompit lorsque Yuki se leva et quitta l'endroit en laissant par-dessus son épaule :

**J'ai besoin d'une cigarette.**

Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, disparu au détour du couloir, Shuichi se tourna vers son ex-petite amie.

**C'est sa petite sœur, elle est à l'hôpital. On lui a tiré une balle dans la poitrine qui a frôlé le cœur de très peu. Les médecins sont encore en train de s'occuper d'elle.**

**Au mon Dieu ! Mais… C'est horrible… Je suis sincèrement désolée. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il était si renfrogné et pourquoi il m'en voulait d'être arrivé. Je suppose que ça explique aussi que tu l'aies pris dans tes bras. Il a besoin d'être réconforté.**

**Oui… C'est vrai qu'il tient énormément à elle. Et mon meilleur ami est en train de faire le chemin depuis le Japon pour venir la voir. Il veut être à son chevet…** ajouta Shuichi qui s'était levé pour se donner un peu plus de consistance.

**Comment ça ? Pourquoi il fait tout ce chemin ? **s'étonna Phoebe.

**C'est sa petite amie. Il l'aime tellement. Il était plus bouleversé que jamais quand je l'ai appelé pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Pauvre Hiro. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on m'enlève la personne que j'aime plus que ma propre vie de cette façon… Et puis, qui est le malade qui voudrait faire du mal à Miri ? D'accord elle est un peu bizarre parfois, mais elle est surtout très gentille…**

**Moui, je suis désolée. J'espère qu'elle s'en sortira. Sincèrement, ton prof doit être triste et toi aussi…**

**Oui, c'est vrai.**

Alors, Phoebe prit Shuichi dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi et elle finit par dire :

**Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là. On n'est peut-être plus ensemble mais on est quand même amis…**

Shuichi acquiesça et s'écarta d'elle avec un sourire qui se voulait confiant. Puis du coin de l'œil, il remarqua la silhouette haute et élégante de son charmant professeur. Il se tourna vers lui pour rencontrer un regard assassin, chargé de rage et de colère… Et de quelque chose qui ressemblait au sentiment de trahison. Phoebe, ayant elle aussi remarqué la présence mais surtout le regard du blond, marmonna :

**Je vais vous laisser et j'espère que tout se passera bien pour elle…**

Puis elle s'en alla. Yuki s'approcha de son petit ami et gronda :

_**Tu ne m'abandonneras jamais, hein ? Dès que j'ai le dos tourné tu vas retrouver cette conne qui à l'évidence n'attend qu'une chose : que tu lui retombes dans les bras.**_

_**Arrête de t'en prendre à elle, elle ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour toi.**_

_**Je vois ça, c'est pour ça qu'elle te serrait si fort contre elle !**_

_**Eiri ! Je n'aime que toi ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu compliques les choses ? **_

Mais alors que le jeune professeur allait répondre, Tatsuha et les trois musiciennes arrivèrent.

**Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? **gronda Jane.

Mais là encore, personne n'eut le temps de répondre car un médecin sortit du bloc opératoire, se dirigeant vers eux. Eiri pouvait sentir son cœur battre plus fort à chaque instant, prêt à lâcher n'importe quand.

**Vous êtes les proches de Miri Johanson ? **s'enquit l'homme.

**Oui, **affirma Tatsuha, lui aussi visiblement au bord de l'infarctus.

**Bien, je suis le docteur Evrett et je me suis chargé de l'opération de miss Johanson. Ca a été vraiment très dur, on a tout fait pour la sauver et elle se porte mieux. Les transfusions de sang l'ont sauvé, l'hémorragie est stoppée, la balle a été retirée avec succès. Si tout va bien, elle devrait pouvoir se réveiller d'ici quelques heures. Son état est encore grave mais il est stable alors le pire a été évité. Après quelques semaines de convalescence, elle ira mieux. Elle devrait même pouvoir passer Noël en famille. **

Tous les six avaient attentivement écouté les annonces du médecins, infiniment soulagés de savoir que Miri s'en était sortie.

**Est-ce qu'on peut la voir, docteur ? **demanda Yuki.

**Etant donné qu'elle est encore en salle de réveil, je ne peux autoriser que la famille proche et un par un. Vous êtes ses frères, c'est ça ? **demanda-t-il en s'adressant tout particulièrement à Eiri et Tatsuha qui acquiescèrent. **Très bien, suivez-moi. Pendant que l'un rendra visite à Miss Johanson, l'autre donnera encore un peu de son sang. Ca l'aidera à se remettre plus vite. **

Les deux frères suivirent le docteur Evrett, mais Yuki revint sur ses pas et déposa un vif baiser sur le front de Shuichi et murmurant :

**Arigato, Shu-chan.**

Aussitôt qu'il eut disparut en compagnie du médecin et de Tatsuha, Juliet demanda :

**Mais pourquoi leur demande-t-il du sang ? Ils n'ont pas de poches de sang de donneur universel ou au moins du même groupe et rhésus que Miri ?**

**Ils ont une anomalie génétique qui fait que leur sang est incompatible avec le sang étranger. Ils en ont hérité de leur mère et du coup, ils ne peuvent recevoir du sang que les uns des autres. Même un sang de donneur universel n'est pas bon pour eux, **expliqua Jane.

Puis elle se tourna vers Shuichi et lui dit :

**Tu veux venir avec moi ? Je dois prévenir Ryuichi Sakuma de ce qui est arrivé à sa meilleure amie…**

**Oui, d'accord.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Pendant ce temps, aussi silencieusement qu'un félin, Eiri entra dans la pièce où reposait sa petite sœur, rattachée à des machines par des tubes, des électrodes et des aiguilles. Elle qui était toujours si combatif et qui refusait de donner d'elle une image de femme faible paraissait plus que jamais vulnérable. Toute pale, les lèvres blanches, ses paupières closes, ses mains couvertes de perfusions… C'était le spectacle le plus effrayant auquel il ait assisté. Elle était si proche de la mort, pourtant le bip régulier des appareils prouvait qu'elle faisait encore partie de ce monde. Il prit une chaise à côté d'elle et s'assit, ne détachant pas une seule seconde son regard de son visage blême et inexpressif.

**Encore une fois je n'étais pas là pour te protéger… **murmura-t-il. **J'arrive toujours juste à temps pour t'empêcher de mourir mais pas pour empêcher le mal d'être fait. Un jour je serais même incapable de venir à temps et je te perdrais pour de bon… **

Après un instant de silence il reprit :

**Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point je serais perdu sans toi. Tu es ma petite sœur et je te dois tellement… Je sais que je ne te le dis jamais assez… En fait je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais… Je t'aime petite sœur.**

Une larme lui échappa, roulant le long de sa joue pour venir s'écraser sur sa main, posées sur son genou.

**Moi aussi je t'aime, grand frère… **souffla la voix basse et enrouée de Miri, dont les yeux étaient toujours clos mais dont les lèvres, ayant soudain retrouvé leur roseur, s'étiraient en un sourire timide.

Sans même se soucier du fait que la jeune femme avait entendu toutes ses paroles, Eiri prit sa main dans la sienne et de l'autre caressa le contour de son visage.

**Bon retour chez le vivant, gamine. **

**XXX XXX XXX**

Yuki s'était fait porter pale pour le lendemain pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps auprès de sa cadette. Il ne s'inquiétait donc pas de passer toute la nuit à son chevet après avoir ramené Shuichi à sa chambre d'étudiant, refusant que lui aussi manque les cours. Il lisait un livre, ses lunettes sur son nez, ses longues mèches dorées masquant aux autres ses yeux ambrés. Il était assis à un fauteuil près de la fenêtre de la chambre et Tatsuha s'était assoupi, la tête sur le lit de la malade. Celle-ci en revanche ne dormait pas. Ses yeux mi-clos, elle semblait plongée dans une profonde réflexion à laquelle Yuki, d'abord intrigué, n'attachait plus d'importance. C'est vers 5h30 le matin qu'un nouveau visiteur, admis à entrer malgré que les horaires de visites ne commençaient qu'à 9h00, fit son entrée dans la chambre. Levant les yeux vers lui, le blond reconnut aussitôt le meilleur ami de Shuichi et petit ami de Miri à sa longue chevelure d'un brun rougeoyant, à ses yeux d'ébène et à son visage de garçon rebelle. Nakano Hiroshi, le visage exprimant à la fois toute son inquiétude et son soulagement, prit place de l'autre côté du lit de Miri, qui ne semblait pas encore avoir pris conscience de sa présence. Cependant, lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la sienne, la jeune femme sursauta, ouvrant pleinement ses yeux couleur miel et adressant un sourire heureux à son amant.

**Hiro, **souffla-t-elle, plus qu'heureuse de le voir à son chevet. **Tu as fait tout ce chemin uniquement pour me voir ? **

**Evidemment ! **s'exclama l'interrogé en se penchant pour l'embrasser aussi fougueusement que l'état de la patiente le permettait. **Remercie ton frère, c'est lui qui m'a avancé le billet d'avion… **ajouta-t-il en adressant un petit clin d'œil amical et plein de gratitude au jeune professeur.

**J'avance jamais d'argent, c'était un don, **répondit-il simplement en retournant à sa lecture, comme si de rien n'était.

**Merci, aniki, **marmonna Miri avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Hiro qui arborait cette fois-ci une expression beaucoup plus sérieuse.

**Je ne veux plus être loin de toi, Mi-chan. Je ne le supporte plus.**

**Hiro, tu sais qu'il est hors de question que je quitte la musique pour toi ! On s'était mis d'accord là-dessus depuis longtemps… **commença-t-elle.

**Je veux arrêter mes études et venir vivre ici avec toi**, répondit de but en blanc le jeune homme.

Miri écarquilla les yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Derrière Hiro, Yuki en tomba carrément de sa chaise. Et Tatsuha, le bienheureux, continuait de dormir comme une marmotte en hiver, ronflant de tous ses poumons.

**Ndla : **(1) Selon mes calculs, 50000 Yens équivalent à, à peu près, à 400 Euros. D'un autre côté, j'étais pas une perle en maths alors c'est pas garanti, hein ! (2) Je sais que dans le chapitre 7 j'ai dit qu'elle avait une Mercedes décapotable, mais dans le chapitre 6, j'ai aussi dit qu'elle était très riche… Elle a donc plusieurs voitures.

**Notes : **Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore vu l'intérêt de ce chapitre, patientez et vous comprendrez qu'il était nécessaire pour l'intrigue à venir. Chapitre prochain, c'est enfin Noël. Yuki et Shuichi vont voir les parents de Shu-chan et de petites allusions au secret que cache le passé de notre radis rose adorés seront données par Mr Shindo en personne... On y verra quelques guest stars ! Et au chapitre 12, on obtiendra une révélation de taille sur ce qui s'est passé il y a trois dans la vie de Shuichi… Indice : non, il ne s'est pas fait violer, puisque Yuki était le premier… Poutou mouillés à tous. Je vous adore ! Patou.

**PS : N'oubliez pas mes 10 REVIEWS ! **

**Lexique : **

Honto : Vraiment ? Sérieux ?

Sugoi : Fantastique !

Aï shiteru : Je t'aime.

Kami-sama : Seigneur Dieu.

Sensei : Professeur.

Baka : Idiot, crétin, abruti, andouille.

Aniki : Grand frère.

Nani : Hein ? Quoi ?

Yadda : Non ! Je refuse !

Moshi moshi : Allo ?

Haï : Oui.

Arigato : Merci.

Doitashimashite : De rien.

Nandemo : N'importe quoi.

Demo : Mais.


	11. Welcome Home

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Source :** Gravitation

**Rating :** M pour lemons

**Paring : **Yuki Eiri / Shindo Shuichi

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas. Ils sont à Maki Murakami. Mais l'histoire est à moi ainsi que le personnage Miri, Phoebe, Sean et Jo et les quelques autres OC.

**Résumé :** Après avoir tué Kitazawa, Eiri n'est pas retourné au Japon et a même coupé les ponts avec sa famille. Il est devenu prof à l'Université de New York. Sa petite vie tranquille est bouleversée lorsqu'il s'éprend d'un jeune étudiant nouvellement arrivé du Japon, Shindo Shûichi. Comment tout cela va-t-il évoluer pour ce Yuki devenu japanophobe et même homophobe ?... UA.

**Notes : **Kikou à tous ! Voici le chapitre 11, celui de Noël. Enfin, celui de l'arrivée au Japon en tous cas puisque j'ai pas mal de choses à mettre en place. Donc pour éviter de faire un chapitre de 300ko, j'ai décidé d'écrire ce chapitre en 3 parties. Yuki rencontre ici les parents de Shuichi. Pour ceux qui ont répondu à mon petit sondage sur l'attitude de la Shindo Family vis-à-vis de la relation homosexuelle de leur fils, je pense que dans l'ensemble, la plupart d'entre vous devraient être satisfaits. D'un autre côté, vu que certains avaient des avis divergents, je me suis contentée de suivre la majorité et d'arranger à ma sauce. Donc merci de votre contribution à cette histoire. Voilà, bonne lecture ! Rendez-vous à la fin pour la note.

**Special thanks to : **Tout le monde ! Je vous aime tous ! Et Laku-chan, mon cœur, toi et moi on est vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde. Me feras-tu l'honneur d'être ma bêta lectrice pour ma nouvelle fic dont tu es la seule à connaître les moindres détails ?

_Pensées en italique. _**Dialogue en gras. _Répliques en anglais._**

**_Chapitre 11 : Noël 1ere Partie : Welcome Home._**

Après deux longues semaines de convalescence dont 10 jours passaient à l'hôpital, Miri avait été autorisée par son médecin à prendre l'avion pour le Japon. D'un certain côté, Eiri était soulagé de ne pas avoir à affronter seul sa famille, alors le fait que sa sœur vienne avec lui le rassurait un peu. Parallèlement à tout ça, l'attaque sur la grande Miri Johanson n'était pas passée inaperçue dans les journaux et déjà Yuki s'était fait harceler par quelques journalistes un peu trop zélés qui étaient parvenu à établir le lien de parenté entre lui et la célèbre guitariste. Quant à la police, en l'absence de témoins, de preuves et les caméras de surveillance du parking n'aidant pas beaucoup, ils avançaient vraiment très lentement sur l'affaire. Hiroshi, lui, n'avait toujours pas changé d'avis : il semblait bien déterminé à arrêter ses études de médecines malgré que Miri ait insisté pour qu'il continue. Shuichi savait que si Hiro quittait la fac, c'était surtout pour rester auprès de sa chérie mais aussi en partie parce qu'au fond, il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu être docteur. Sa passion s'était la musique et rien d'autre. Faire quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas le rendait malheureux. Quand Shuichi avait révélé ce secret à la blonde, elle avait aussitôt compris. Usant de ses relations, elle était parvenue à inscrire son petit ami à la fac de New York pour qu'il suive le même cursus que son ami aux cheveux roses. Ainsi le guitariste en devenir pouvait rester auprès de Miri, se rapprocher de son meilleur ami et faire ce qu'il adorait. Les deux jeunes hommes en avaient été fous de joie mais Mr et Mme Nakano n'avaient pas très bien pris la nouvelle…

Yuki, Shuichi, Tatsuha, Miri et Hiro avait pris l'avion le 22 décembre au matin. Le vol avait duré plusieurs heures pendant lesquelles Yuki avait cru qu'il devrait ligoter et bâillonner Shuichi pour qu'il arrête de gesticuler et de blablater. Mais finalement, le jeune homme s'était calmé de lui-même, s'effondrant de fatigue contre le torse de son amant. Cependant, il fallait aussi admettre que monter et descendre de l'avion sans que Miri ne se fasse reconnaître et que l'attention soit attirée sur eux n'avait pas été très facile : Yuki détestait la foule et, malgré son amour pour sa carrière, Miri aussi.

Une fois arrivés à l'aéroport de Narita vers 16h, après avoir récupéré leurs bagages, les cinq jeunes gens allèrent au grand parking extérieur où les attendait deux magnifiques voiture : une Mercedes noire, en tous points semblable à celle de Yuki, et un cabriolet Ferrari bleu métallisé. Devant ces deux bijoux d'automobile se tenaient l'illustre Sakuma Ryuichi et un grand blond, aux cheveux noués en queue de cheval avec des yeux d'un bleu d'azur. _Assurément un occidental, _pensa Shuichi.

**Mi-chan ! **s'exclama Ryuichi en sautantsur la guitariste, la plaquant brutalement au sol.

**T'es malade ou quoi ! **hurla celle-ci, ses mains crispées sur sa blessure à peine cicatrisée.

**Mais tu m'as tellement manqué ! Et puis tu as failli mourir et…**

**Urusaï, baka ! Dégage de là, elle est encore convalescente ! **gronda Yuki en attrapant le chanteur par le col de son blouson en jeans pour l'écarter de sa sœur.

**Itaï ! Yuki-san, pourquoi tu es si méchant ?**

**Et toi, Sakuma, pourquoi tu es si stupide ?**

**Argh ! Aniki ! Ne traite pas Ryuichi de stupide !**

**Tais-toi, morveux ! C'est un ahuri congénital, un point c'est tout**, trancha froidement le professeur tandis que Hiro remettait Miri sur ses deux jambes.

**_Nice to see you again, Yuki Eiri_,** lança l'étranger en allant serrer la main du blond.

Yuki le salua brièvement avant qu'il ne se tourner vers Tatsuha pour lui donner une grande tape dans le dos, puis vers Miri pour lui faire le baisemain.

**K, je te présente Nakano Hiroshi, mon petit ami… Et le nain aux cheveux roses, c'est Shindo Shuichi,** dit celle-ci.

**Hé !** s'offusqua ledit nain alors que son amant réprimait un rictus moqueur.

**KYAH ! C'est Sakuma Ryuichi ! **hurla une fille à forte poitrine et portant minijupe (1).

**Regardez ! C'est Miri Johanson avec lui ! Un autographe !**

**ATTRAPEZ-LES ! **

Très vite, une horde de fans surexcités se jetait sur eux. Sautant dans les deux voitures de luxe, les sept compagnons quittèrent le parking de l'aéroport en quatrième vitesse.

**Toujours aussi discrète, n'est ce pas ? **bougonna Yuki, sur le fauteuil passager tandis que sa sœur « pilotait » son bolide bleu.

Shuichi et Hiro étaient à l'arrière, plus que soulagés d'avoir échappé à cette marée humaine qui avait menacé de les engloutir.

**Je vous dépose à l'hôtel puis je passe à NG, **dit simplement Miri.

**NG ? Vraiment ? J'peux venir ? Onegaï, Miri… Je ferai n'importe quoi pourvu que je puisse visiter les locaux…**

**Hors de questions ! **répondit Yuki d'un ton froid et catégorique.

**Demo… Je voudrais tellement…**

**Tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de visiter le bâtiment quand Tohma t'a fait signer ton contrat ?** s'étonna Miri sans quitter la route des yeux alors qu'elle suivait de près la Mercedes.

**Hmm, non. Il m'a reçu dans un grand restaurant… **

**Si c'est ok pour toi, aniki, j'emmène Shuichi. Je ferai gaffe à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises. **

…

**Yuki… Onegaï… **supplia Shuichi avec ses grands yeux humides.

**Si tu te tiens tranquille et que tu ne lâche pas Miri d'une semelle, ok.**

**XXX XXX XXX **

Miri avait déposait à l'hôtel Yuki, Tatsuha et Hiro (à qui ses parents faisaient la gueule à cause de sa décision de quitter la fac de Tokyo pour celle de New York). K et Ryuichi y avaient laissé la Mercedes, qui était en fait la propriété de Miri, pour que Yuki puisse se déplacer tranquillement en ville. En effet, pourquoi louer une voiture quand on a une sœur milliardaire qui peut vous prêter une des perles de sa collection ? Une fois à NG, tous les quatre se rendirent au studio réservé à Nittle Grasper où Ryuichi devait rejoindre Ukaï Noriko pour peaufiner la partie chant de « Angel Dust », leur dernier titre, puisque le groupe venait de prendre la décision de se reformer. Après une petite heure passée avec eux, Miri conduisit Shuichi vers les ascenseurs pour rejoindre le bureau de Seguchi Tohma.

**Tiens, tiens, miss Johanson… **appela un jeune homme.

En jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Shuichi aperçut un grand brun avec les cheveux courts. Il avait un regard froid et même un peu vicieux, ce qui était mis en valeur par ses yeux tombants. C'était quelqu'un que Shuichi aurait reconnu entre mille… Aussi resta-t-il le dos tourné pour éviter que celui-ci ne le reconnaisse.

**Nanda ? **grogna Miri, dans une parfaite imitation de son frère aîné, tout en faisant face cet homme.

**Comment s'est passé ton voyage aux USA ?**

**C'est pas tes oignons, Taki.**

Puis, comme s'il venait de remarquer la présence de Shuichi, le dénommé Taki lança tranquillement :

**Qui est ton ami ? Pourquoi il me tourne la tête ?**

Shuichi se raidit. Il n'avait absolument pas envie d'être confronté à ce gars.

**Peut-être parce qu'il a pas envie de voir ta tronche, **suggéra la blonde.

**Moi c'est Aizawa Taki et toi ? **demanda le garçon à l'intention de Shuichi qui cette fois n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lui faire face. **Shindo ! Ca alors ! Ca fait un bail, hein… Depuis t'as les cheveux roses ? Ca te donne un genre… efféminé que je trouve très sexy, tu sais.**

**Vous vous connaissez ? Etrange…** remarqua Miri, impassible.

**Lui et moi on était au même lycée l'année dernière**, expliqua le garçon à la tignasse fuchsia. (2)

**Et on s'est bien marré, n'est-ce pas Shu-chan.**

**Quoi qu'il soit arrivé entre vous par le passé, je te conseille de laisser tomber, Aizawa**, grogna Miri, l'air menaçant. **Shuichi est déjà pris.**

**Alors c'est pour ça que tu refuses toujours de sortir avec moi…**

**Non, Shuichi n'est pas mon petit ami. Mais de toute façons, t'as aucune chance d'arriver à la cheville de l'élu de son cœur.**

**Je vaux bien n'importe quelle fille…**

**Miri te l'a dit : j'suis pas intéressé par toi. Je ne l'ai jamais été.**

**Tu me brises le cœur, Shu-chan… **

**Je suis sûre que ça lui fait une belle jambe. Bon, allez Shu, on y va, **trancha la guitariste.

**Attends ! Tu viendras bien au prochain concert de ASK ? **proposa Taki.

**Euh… C'est quoi ?** demanda Shuichi, un peu décontenancé.

**Comment ça ? Tu ne connais pas ? **

**C'est-à-dire que je vis à New York maintenant et je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de me mettre au fait des dernières sorties CD au Japon, **expliqua Shuichi avec un sourire un peu gêné, se grattant le derrière de la tête.

_Non mais pourquoi j'suis gêné moi ? C'est que Taki. J'ai pas à être gêné devant ce connard ! _se réprimanda le jeune étudiant.

**Et surtout, il n'écoute que de la bonne musique… Donc y'a aucune chance pour qu'on trouve un de vos CD dans sa collection. Maintenant, si tu permets, on a rendez-vous avec ton patron,** cassa Miri.

Là-dessus, elle le contourna pour reprendre son chemin vers les ascenseurs, talonnée par Shuichi.

**Tu veux toujours pas aller boire un café avec Mi-chan ! **lança Aizawa.

**Crève ! **rétorqua la blonde.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, le cerveau de Shuichi se mit à tourner à 100 à l'heure. _Pourquoi mon passé me rattrape maintenant ? Pourquoi il faut que je fasse face à Aizawa maintenant ? Pourquoi mes rêves ont recommencé ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à oublier ce qu'_IL_ m'a fait ?_

**Shuichi ? **appela la guitariste en voyant son jeune ami visiblement troublé. **Ca ne va pas ?**

**Si, si ! Ca va très bien ! **répondit le garçon un peu trop rapidement au goût de la blonde.

Dans l'ascenseur, Miri jetait de petits coups d'œil suspicieux à son compagnon, mais aussitôt qu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage réservé à la direction, elle se recomposa une expression dure et impassible. Elle frappa à la porte du grand patron, mais personne ne répondit. Elle ouvrit donc et pénétra dans la pièce sans y être autorisée. Malgré son hésitation, Shuichi n'avait pas d'autre choix que de suivre la jeune femme. Une fois à l'intérieur, il referma la porte derrière lui et commença à examiner la pièce du regard : elle était vaste et lumineuse. La décoration était simple et épurée, avec pour seuls meubles un bureau et son fauteuil, deux chaises, un sofa de cuir, un tapis, quelques disques d'or et de platine, une étagère pleine de dossier, de magazines et de livres, et enfin, quelques photo sous verre sur le bureau. Intrigué, Shuichi alla y jeter un coup d'œil. Sur la première image, il y avait une très jolie femme, brune, vêtue d'une robe de cocktail de grand luxe, affichant un demi-sourire, au bras de Seguchi lui-même.

**Qui est-ce ? **osa-t-il demander à Miri.

Celle-ci vint à ses côtés et répondit simplement, une cigarette fraîchement allumée aux lèvres.

**C'est Mika, notre sœur aînée à Eiri, Tatsuha et moi. C'est aussi la femme de Tohma.**

**Alors Yu…**

**Eiri ! **le corrigea aussitôt la guitariste.

_Oui, c'est vrai ! Ne pas prononcer le nom de Yuki dans l'enceinte de ce bâtiment et encore moins en face de Seguchi-san…Yuki ne veut pas qu'il sache que c'est son nom… Ca veut dire que Yuki n'est pas son vrai nom. Mais il a refusé de m'en parler quand je lui ai posé la question… _se rappela l'étudiant.

**Eiri et Seguchi-san sont de la même famille ?** réprit-il.

**Haï. **

L'attention de l'adolescent fut attirée par une autre photo, mais arrivait à peine à croire ce qu'il y voyait. Un Yuki, plus jeune, qui souriait chaleureusement. Remarquant le regard de son ami, Miri expliqua :

**C'est Eiri quand il avait 16 ans. Le changement est radical, n'est-ce pas ?**

**C'est sûr, **approuva Shuichi sans pouvoir détacher son regard du visage de son amant.

**Cette photo a été prise deux mois avant que je ne rencontre Eiri pour la première fois. Mais entre le moment où cette photo a été prise et celui Eiri est entré dans ma vie, il avait déjà beaucoup changé. Même moi je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le voir sourire comme ça.**

**Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il ait changé à ce point ? **demanda Shuichi.

**Il finira par te le dire, quand il sera assez en confiance. Soit un peu patient et tu verras. En plus, quelque chose me dit que tu n'auras pas à attendre très longtemps…**

Levant les yeux vers elle, le jeune homme put voir un sourire doux sur les lèvres de la blonde. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait sourire de façon si tendre et si sincère.

**Merveilleux sourire que je vois là, **lança joyeusement Seguchi Tohma depuis le pas de sa porte. **Miri, ça me fait plaisir de te voir… De même que toi, Shindo-kun. Comment se passe la vie à New York ?**

**Très bien, **répondit Shuichi, un peu intimidé par la présence de son héros dans la pièce.

**Magnifique. Et toi, Miri ? Pourquoi avoir refusé que je vienne te rendre visite à l'hôpital il y a deux semaines ? Avec mon jet, en quelques heures Mika et moi étions là. Elle était profondément inquiète…**

**Fallait pas, c'était rien. **

**Rien ? Allons, Miri ! Tu as failli mourir !**

**Mouais ouais… Bon je suis venue t'annoncer que je ne produirai pas ASK. Ils ne méritent pas d'être promu outre Pacifique. Ils manquent totalement de talent. Ce qu'il donne, c'est du commercial, et rien de plus. Je n'aime pas ça.**

**Notre contrat m'interdit de me référer à une autre boîte de prod que BS pour l'export de mes artistes.**

**Oublie le contrat. Je te le permets, vas-y… Mais ce sera la ruine pour toi. **

Après un court moment de silence, le claviériste des Grasper se tourna vers Shuichi et demanda :

**Qu'êtes-vous venu faire à Tokyo, Shindo-kun ?**

**Je passe les fêtes avec ma famille. **

**Il était dans le même avion que moi. C'est pour ça que je l'ai ramené ici. J'avais pensé qu'il aimerait visiter… **ajouta Miri.

**Tu as bien fait. A propos de famille… Tatsuha est avec toi, rassure-moi ?**

**Evidemment.**

**Et Eiri ? Il est déjà arrivé ? Ou bien il compte attendre le 24 pour aller à Kyoto ?**

**Il est déjà au Japon mais ne l'attendez pas avant le 26.**

**Nani ? **s'exclama le blond, surpris, voir limite fou de rage.

**Il a des affaires à régler en ville alors il ne viendra que le 26…**

Après un moment de silence, Tohma se tourna vers Shuichi et lui demanda avec un mélange de gentillesse et d'autorité dérangeante :

**Shindo-kun, veuillez attendre à l'extérieur, s'il vous plait.**

**Euh… Oui, bien sûr. **

**Attends-moi dans le couloir, je vais te ramener, **lui dit Miri.

Shuichi s'exécuta à contrecoeur car il aurait aimé apprendre davantage de choses sur le passé de son amant. Une fois à m'extérieur, il ne put résister à la tentation d'écouter le plus discrètement possible à la porte. Voici ce qu'il entendit :

**Je ne comprends pas ! N'était-il pas sensé passer les fêtes avec sa famille ?**

**Il a simplement dit qu'il viendrait, pas qu'il passerait Noël avec vous. Il est venu alors estimez-vous heureux.**

**Miri, dis-moi où il loge. Nous allons le voir dans quelques jours, on peut bien aller le trouver avant le 26.**

**Non. Je croyais que tu avais fini par comprendre que ma loyauté envers mon frère n'avait d'égal que mon amour pour lui. Vous le verrez quand il l'aura décidé. Et il a décidé que ce serait le 26… De plus, je refuse que toi et Mika alliez fourrer votre nez dans ses affaires.**

**Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !** la réprimanda sévèrement Seguchi.

**Je te parle sur le ton que je veux ! Eiri a enfin trouvé un équilibre dans sa vie et je ne vous laisserai pas interférer comme vous avez toujours voulu le faire. Le 26 ou rien du tout,** imposa Miri d'une voix froide, autoritaire et menaçante qui eut le mérite de faire froid dans le dos à Shuichi.

…

**C'est bien ce que je pensais…**

Quelques bruits de pas annoncèrent à Shuichi que Miri quittait le bureau. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il découvrit que son visage n'arborait aucune expression, ne laissait paraître aucune émotion… Elle était dure comme la glace.

**XXX XXX XXX**

De retour à l'hôtel, Shuichi et Miri rejoignirent leurs chambres et leurs amants respectifs. A peine entrée dans la suite qu'il partageait avec Yuki, Shuichi ôta ses baskets, se débarrassa de sa doudoune et de son pull, puis se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il n'était que 20 heures à peine et à en juger par les bruits qui venait de la salle de bain, le blond faisait couler un bain. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres en pensant à son amant, nu dans la baignoire.

**Tu veux prendre un bain avec moi, bébé ?**

Les yeux de Shuichi s'ouvrirent grand. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas senti son amoureux s'approcher et se pencher au-dessus de lui au point que leurs lèvres se frôlaient presque. Il avait maintenant son regard plongé dans les pupilles couleur miel de Yuki, qui esquisser un sourire lubrique et séducteur. L'étudiant sourit en retour avant d'embrasser délicatement le blond qui l'aida ensuite à se lever du lit. Tandis que celui-ci retournait à la salle de bain, Shuichi se hâta de se dévêtir pour le rejoindre. C'est dans le plus simple appareil qu'il entra dans la pièce d'eau, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Eiri qui ne loupait pas une miette du spectacle. Il écarta un peu les jambes pour laisser de la place à son jeune amant qui pénétrait dans la baignoire. Très vite, le garçon se retrouva enlacé par les bras de son chéri d'amour contre le torse duquel il s'appuya volontiers.

**Fatigué ? **demanda Yuki dans un murmure en commençant à savonner le dos de son petit ami.

**Oui…**

**Stressé aussi, à en juger par les tensions dans ton dos.**

**Depuis quand tu t'es reconverti en kinésithérapeute ? **ricana doucement Shuichi, appréciant hautement les caresses de son amant.

**Depuis que j'ai une boule de nerfs pour bouillotte. **

**Pour bouillotte ? C'est comme ça que tu me considères ? **s'énerva le jeune homme.

Pour toutes réponses, il sentit les lèvres de Yuki se presser dans le creux de son cou, déposant de petites léchouilles ça et là le long de son épaule. Il se détendit un peu, gémissant longuement tendit qu'il sentait les mains du blond descendre le long de son dos, sur ses flancs, sur ses hanches, sur son bas-ventre pour finalement atteindre sa virilité qu'il commença à caresser lentement et doucement ; une véritable torture pour le pauvre Shuichi qui savourait néanmoins les sensations que lui procurait son amant. Bientôt les caresses s'accélérèrent pour devenir des frictions et le garçon aux cheveux roses ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'exprimer son plaisir par des gémissements de plus en plus forts et réguliers.

**Détends-toi, Shu-chan… **lui murmura Yuki qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi, au lieu de se laisser aller comme d'habitude, son amant se raidissait.

Il continua quelques instants mais finit par s'arrêter pour de bon lorsqu'il comprit que quoi qu'il fasse, qu'il continue ou pas, Shuichi continuerait à se stresser un peu plus à chaque caresse.

**Yuki… **appela le pauvre jeune homme d'une voix désespérée, tandis que son érection venait d'être subitement délaissée par des mains si habiles.

**Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, Shuichi ?**

**Nani ?**

**Tu es de plus en plus stressé à mon contact ; je me demande si tu prends vraiment plaisir à ce que je te touche. **

**Bien sûr que oui ! J'adore que tu me prennes dans tes bras et que tu me caresses et que tu sois aux petits soins avec moi !**

**Pourtant il y a quelque chose, j'en suis sûr. Parle-moi. Je ne supporte pas de ne rien savoir.**

**Et tu crois que moi je supporte que tu ne me dises jamais rien ! **s'énerva soudain Shuichi en se retournant pour faire face à son amant.

**Shuichi je…**

Mais Eiri fut interrompu par des coups à la porte de leur chambre. Les deux amants se regardèrent un instant et Eiri remarqua, pour son plus grand malheur, une larme solitaire glisser le long de la joue de Shuichi. Il tendit une main vers lui pour caresser son visage et effacer cette larme mais son petit ami détourna le visage et se leva, quittant la baignoire. Il prit un peignoir qu'il enfila et retourna dans la chambre pour ouvrir au visiteur. De son côté, Yuki poussa un soupir agacé tout en se passant une main dans ses cheveux, frustré au plus haut point. Pourquoi avait-il pris Shuichi de front. Il était bien placé pour savoir que ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'obtenir des confidences sur un passé chargé. Si Shuichi avait un lourd secret sur sa vie, tout comme lui, alors il devrait gagner sa confiance. _Il faut que je lui prouve qu'il peut compter sur moi, que je fais attention à lui… Que je l'aime… Il faut qu'il puisse se confier. Peut-être qu'il est temps qu'il voit que je lui fais confiance moi aussi. Peut-être qu'il est temps que je lui dise tout… Ou du moins une bonne partie…_pensa le blond avant de quitter à son tour la baignoire dont l'eau était encore chaude. Il passa une serviette autour de sa taille en se disant que l'invité devait être Miri, Hiro ou Tatsuha puisqu'ils étaient les seuls à savoir que Shuichi et lui était dans cet hôtel et dans cette chambre. Donc en bref, pas besoin de se prendre la tête à s'habiller alors qu'il devrait retourner au bain sous peu pour finir sa toilette. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il se dit que finalement, il aurait peut-être dû enfiler un pantalon et une chemise…

Devant lui se trouvait Shuichi, emmitouflé dans son peignoir, qui faisait face à une fille aux cheveux longs et auburn, et qui avait les même grands yeux que le jeune homme à ceci près qu'ils étaient bleu turquoise et non pas violets. La ressemblance au niveau des traits de leurs visages et de leurs expressions étaient plus qu'évidente ; ils étaient parents, sans doutes cousins ou…

**Kami-sama ! **s'exclama la fille en voyant Yuki, dans cette tenue (ou plutôt cette absence de tenue) dans la chambre de Shuichi.

Ce dernier, qui tournait le dos à son amant, suivit le regard de la brunette et remarqua, non sans intérêt, son séduisant professeur, ne portant qu'une serviette autour de la taille, qui observait la scène. Puis il réagit… _Oh non ! C'est pas ce qui devait ce passer ! Elle ne devait pas l'apprendre comme ça !_

**Euh… Maïko-chan ! C'est pas ce que tu crois… Enfin si ! Mais euh… **balbutia-t-il.

Il inspira profondément, alla rejoindre Yuki et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

**Maïko, je te présente Eiri, mon petit ami. Eiri, voici ma petite sœur Maïko, **expliqua-t-il.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Shuichi continuait de l'appeler par son prénom et non sous le nom de Yuki lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient en présence d'autre personnes que Miri, Tatsuha ou Hiro. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal car le jeune professeur lui-même ignorait s'il allait se présenter sous le Yuki ou sous son véritable patronyme. La jeune fille, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 16 ans, semblait profondément… surprise ? _Non, on est surpris quand on nous fait une petite frayeur. Là, elle a l'air carrément terrorisée,_ se dit le jeune professeur en observant attentivement la moindre réaction de l'adolescente.

**Je… Je suis désolée d'être venue sans prévenir… C'est… C'est Hiro qui m'a dit… Il m'a dit que tu étais là mais, il ne m'a pas dit que tu étais avec quelqu'un… J'aurais dû appeler mais je voulais te faire la surprise et… Enfin, je suis désolée…**

**Faut pas, **se contenta de répondre Yuki.

Devant l'air ahuri de sa sœur, Shuichi ajouta :

**De toutes façons, Eiri allait venir à la maison pour le soir du réveillon. Je comptais vous le présenter. Mais puisque tu es là… Tout ce que je voudrais c'est que tu ne dises rien à papa et maman, je préfère le leur annoncer moi-même.**

**Euh… Haï. Je ne dirais rien, promis, **affirma Maïko avant de se tourner vers Yuki et de dire :** Eiri-san, ne vous imaginez pas que… Enfin que je sois contre votre relation. Je suis juste un peu surprise, c'est tout. Shuichi était toujours sorti avec des filles et n'avait jamais montré la moindre attirance pour les garçons. Il flirtait parfois avec Hiro mais c'était juste pour faire jaser, ça les amusait beaucoup…**

**Tiens donc. Tu flirtais avec Hiroshi ? **demanda Yuki, un brin jaloux mais plus amusé qu'autre chose.

Shuichi rougit furieusement en se tournant vers son amant, lui lançant un grand sourire innocent (3), avec ses grands yeux lavande brillant d'amour.

**C'était juste pour rire, hein… Hiro est mon meilleur ami, c'est tout. C'est toi que j'aime, Yuki…**

**Je sais.**

Après cette réplique très… développée du jeune prof, celui-ci se tourna vers un guéridon sur lequel il avait posé son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet. Il alluma une de ses sucettes à cancer qu'il aimait tant sous le regard désapprobateur de son amant.

**Arrête de me regarder comme ça…**

**Fumeur ! **lancèrent Shuichi et sa sœur Maïko d'une même voix en pointant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction.

Yuki sursauta, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à cette réaction quasi automatique de la part des deux Shindo. Le blond les ignora, tirant sur sa cigarette. Puis il l'a regarda et, à sa plus grande surprise, un élan de culpabilité grandit dans son cœur. _Du suicide à long terme… _pensa-t-il. _C'est ce que ma dit Miri quand elle avait 12 ans… Puis cette hypocrite s'est mise à fumer aussi. _Il leva les yeux vers Shuichi, déglutit bruyamment, puis écrasa sa cigarette en bougonnant :

**C'est bon, t'as gagné.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

La situation un peu gênante avec la sœur de Shuichi s'était plutôt bien passée en fin de compte. Eiri la trouvait presque aussi adorable que son frère à ceci près qu'elle était beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup plus niaise. Et moins naïve. Shuichi était l'incarnation de l'innocence alors forcément, c'était difficile de faire mieux. En y réfléchissant, Yuki se sentait vraiment heureux et fier d'être celui qui avait la chance de connaître une personne aussi… pure que le jeune homme. Il ne connaissait pas le vice et l'idée de faire souffrir délibérément des gens, même s'ils le méritent, ne lui effleurait jamais l'esprit.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Yuki avait vraiment l'impression qu'en les quittant, Maïko avait une bonne impression de lui, ce qui le soulageait beaucoup. Même s'il n'était absolument pas du genre à vouloir plaire au gens, il voulait plaire aux Shindo. Pour Shuichi, pour leur relation. Pour qu'au moins au Japon, ils ne soient pas obligés de se cacher. Pour que Shuichi n'ai pas à choisir entre lui et sa famille. Pour que, pour une fois, les choses soient simples pour eux… Le jour du 23, les deux amants avaient opté pour une journée shopping. Avec l'accident de Miri, les cours à l'université et leur voyage à préparer, ils n'avaient pas eu une seule seconde pour leur faire leurs achats de Noël. Et Shuichi ne pouvait décemment pas se montrer chez ses parents après quatre mois d'absence sans un seul présent. Certes il leur avait ramené deux ou trois babioles des USA mais c'était loin de convenir pour des cadeaux de Noël. Quant à Yuki, il avait décidé de faire un geste et de trouver un petit quelque chose pour Tatsuha et Miri. Il s'était que Mika était trop vieille pour les cadeaux et que Seguchi et le vieux pouvaient toujours se brosser pour obtenir quoi que ce soit de sa part. D'accord son père était à l'article de la mort… Mais justement. S'il crevait, il ne pourrait pas l'emmener avec lui son cadeau… Alors de toutes façons, pas besoin de se prendre la tête pour ça.

Le 24, Shuichi et Yuki avaient passé la journée entière à faire l'amour… Ne faisant des pauses que pour contenter l'estomac bruyant du plus jeune des deux lorsqu'il avait faim, et le besoin en bière de plus âgé qui sentait monter un peu plus son envie de nicotine. 36 heures sans tabac, c'était un record pour lui. Et Shuichi en était très fier. Ce n'est que vers 17h30 qu'ils mirent fin à leurs ébats pour commencer à se préparer. Ils devaient être chez les parents de Shuichi pour 20h et arriver en retard n'était vraiment pas le meilleur moyen de se faire bien voir. Après quelques minutes de conduite, ils arrivèrent dans le quartier où vivait les Shindo. Dans la voiture, alors que Yuki s'arrêtait devant la maison, Shuichi se tourna vers lui, l'embrassa et lui dit :

**Yuki, pendant que tu vas te garer, je vais leur annoncer la nouvelle…**

**A t'écouter on dirait que tu vas leur apprendre la fin du monde.**

**Ne le prends pas comme ça, onegaï… Je ne veux pas qu'ils le prennent mal en te voyant arriver à mon bras comme un couple marié. Ils pourraient se sentir… Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'ils pourraient penser que je ne leur fais pas confiance et que je leur cache des choses.**

_Par contre ça ne te dérange pas tant que ça de m'en cacher des choses, à moi, _manqua de dire Yuki. Mais il s'abstint pour deux raisons : il ne voulait pas de dispute maintenant et aussi, il était mal placé pour critiquer.

**Laisse moi leur annoncer en douceur, leur dire que je préférais leur dire en face qu'au téléphone… Ils le prendront bien. Enfin, je pense… **

Le pauvre Shuichi commençait à douter lui-même. Et Eiri s'en rendait bien compte à la façon dont son amant se triturait les cuticules (4). Alors le blond se pencha vers son petit ami, prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres roses et douces du jeune homme. Ce fut un baiser tendre et passionné comme Shuichi les aimait. Lorsqu'ils durent se séparer à l'appel de l'air, ils se fixèrent un instant puis le garçon à la tête fuchsia sortit de la voiture. La voiture allait démarrer quand il rouvrit la portière et dit :

**Surtout, quoi qu'il arrive, ne dit pas à mes parents que tu es mon prof. Ils le prendraient très mal.**

Puis il referma la portière et s'éloigna, laissant un Yuki quelque peu interloqué. Finalement le blond démarra pour aller se garer correctement un peu plus loin

_Tout va bien se passer Shu, calme-toi. Respire. Tu vas juste annoncer à tes parents que tu es gay et ensuite tu vas leur présenter l'homme de ta vie, celui à qui tu as donner ta virginité… Non, non ça va pas du tout… Faut pas leur dire les choses comme ça. Mais maman, elle saura ! Elle savait que j'étais encore… Encore vierge quand je suis parti. Elle devinera. J'espère seulement qu'elle ne le prendra pas mal. Pfff… Pitié, Kami-sama, faites que ça se passe bien…_

Shuichi monta les quelques marches qui menaient au petit porche de l'entrée de la maison familiale. Après une dernière bouffée d'air frais, il sonna. Quelques instants plus tard, c'est Shindo Seichiro en personne, son père, qui vint ouvrir la porte. Il arborait un grand sourire qui s'effaça quelque peu lorsqu'il remarqua que son fils était seul.

**Konbanwa, musuko !** lança celui-ci en étreignant son fils dans ses bras. **Tu nous as manqué, tu sais.**

**Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué, oto-san. J'suis tellement content d'être revenu, même si c'est juste pour les fêtes.**

**En parlant de ça, Shu, où est ton amie ? Tu ne devais pas venir avec elle ?**

**Hmmm… Justement oto-san… Je… Je voulais te prévenir que en fait, je ne sors avec aucune fille…**

**Wakarimasen. Ta mère nous a pourtant dit que tu avais quelqu'un en ce moment…**

**Oui, j'ai bien quelqu'un mais, ce n'est pas une fille.**

Un instant de silence s'installa entre le père et le fils jusqu'à ce que le premier commence.

**Musuko, quand… Quand es-tu devenu… **

**Gay ? Bah, en fait, je ne le suis pas vraiment… Je continue à regarder les filles et les mecs ne m'intéressent pas plus que ça. C'est juste que lui, il est différent. Je te jure papa que c'est vraiment quelque de bien. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez de préjugés sur lui ou sur nous.**

**Non, bien sûr. Mais… Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé au téléphone avant de venir ?**

**Vous nous auriez toujours invité si vous aviez su ?**

**Evidemment Shuichi ! Tu es notre fils. Quant à ton ami, je ne pense pas que nous ayons à beaucoup douter de lui. Tu as toujours su choisir tes proches. Cependant, ça nous aurait évité la surprise.**

**Oui, je comprends. Simplement, je ne pensais pas que ce soit le genre de choses qu'on annonce à ses parents par téléphone. **

**Je suis d'accord. Bon, rentre. Tu vas attraper la mort si tu restes sur le pas de la porte. Tu vas en parler à ta mère et ta sœur, et moi je vais attendre que ton ami arrive. **

**Haï. Arigato, oto-san.**

**C'est normal, Shu, tu es notre fils. Mais tu sais qu'il devra faire ses preuves et nous démontrer qu'il est digne de notre confiance. **

**Haï.**

**Au fait, quel est son nom ? **demanda Seichiro tandis que son fils partait déjà vers la cuisine pour rejoindre Shindo Hikari.

**Il s'appelle Eiri.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Yuki était un peu plus détendu que ne l'avait été Shuichi en grimpant les marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. Après tout, si les choses tournaient mal, il savait d'ors et déjà que jamais il ne renoncerait à Shuichi ; pas après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour gagner son affection. Alors qu'il allait sonner, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme à peine plus petit que lui, avec des cheveux noir ébène et des yeux bleu indigo. Il avait l'air un strict mais son regard avenant mit Yuki plus à l'aise.

**Konbanwa ! Vous devez être Eiri.**

**Oui, c'est moi. Enchanté, Shindo-san, **répondit Yuki en serrant la main au père de son amant.

**Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Seichiro, **dit celui-ci. **Pardonnez ma question mais, vous êtes japonais ? **demanda-t-il.

**Oui. Les apparences sont trompeuses, n'est-ce pas, **répondit le blond, un peu tendu.

Il n'avait jamais aimé qu'on aborde ses origines. Shuichi ne lui en avait jamais parlé et il savait que ça lui importait peu. Mais la plupart des gens avaient la même réaction : ils lui demandaient s'il était japonais ou occidental. Même Miri n'y avait pas réchappé. Il pénétra dans le salon où Maïko finissait de poser la table pour 8 personnes. _8 personnes ? Avec la famille de Shu, lui et moi, ça ne fait que 5… Qui sont les trois autres ?_ se demanda-t-il.

Mais alors qu'il se posait la question, Maïko vint le saluer.

**Konnichi wa, Eiri-san. Daijobu ?**

**Daijobu desu, arigato.**

**Vous vous connaissez déjà ? **s'étonna Seichiro.

**Euh… On s'est croisé une fois, oui… **répondit évasivement la jeune fille.

**Alors tu étais au courant et tu n'as rien dit ?** demanda le chef de famille sans vraiment s'énerver.

**Bien, Shuichi m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire parce qu'il voulait vous le dire lui-même.**

**Oui, ça va de soi. Bon, je vais voir où est ta mère…**

**Pas besoin, nous voilà, **annonça une voix féminine.

Cette voix appartenait à une femme élégante de simplicité. Elle ne portait rien de particulier pour la mettre en valeur à part un très léger maquillage. Eiri devait lui reconnaître une grande beauté naturelle et il savait enfin d'où venait tout ce charisme et ce charme qui caractérisait son adorable amant. Mme Shindo devait avoir dans la bonne quarantaine d'années mais son visage restait celui d'une jeune femme ; elle avait les cheveux courts et auburn et ses yeux étaient bleus, presque prune. A ses côtés se tenait Shuichi qui esquissa un splendide sourire avant de se diriger vers Yuki pour lui prendre la main et le guider vers sa mère.

**Oka-san**, **kochira wa watashi no koibito desu, Eiri, **lança-il joyeusement.

**Oai dekite ureshi desu, Shindo-san, **dit Yuki en s'inclinant légèrement.

**Non, appelez-moi simplement Hikari. Bienvenue chez nous, Eiri-san. J'espère que vous aimez le suki-yaki…**

**Oui, j'aime beaucoup. Et puis ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé japonais, **répondit le jeune professeur.

_Il a une famille géniale ! J'arrive pas à le croire ! Je suis presque jaloux, _pensa-t-il. Soudain, on sonna à la porte.

**Tiens, voilà nos derniers invités… **dit tranquillement Seichiro en allant ouvrir.

**Comment ça « nos derniers invités » ?** demanda Shuichi, interloqué.

**Oh oui, sumimasen, Shu-chan, **répondit sa mère. **J'ai oublié de te dire que hier nous avons invité Hiro à venir manger pour le réveillon. Maïko nous a dit qu'il s'était disputé avec ses parents. J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi mais quoi qu'il en soit, on ne pouvait pas le laisser seul pour le réveillon. Et quand il nous a dit qu'il était avec sa petite amie et un ami, on les a invité aussi.**

_Le cœur sur la main, comme Shuichi… _constata Eiri, complètement décontenancé de voir une famille aussi généreuse et ouverte. C'est alors qu'avec Seichiro entrèrent Hiro, Miri et…

**Tatsuha !** s'exclamèrent les deux amants d'une seule voix.

**Salut, aniki ! **lança le jeune moine.

**Et bien, on dirait que vous vous connaissez déjà tous, **fit remarquer Maïko. **Shu, et si tu nous présentais…**

**Euh oui, bien sûr. Voici Miri Johanson, la petite amie de Hiro et Tatsuha… **_C'est quoi son nom de famille au fait ?_ _Je doute sérieusement que ce soit Yuki… _se demanda Shuichi sur le coup, se rendant compte qu'il ne connaissait rien du jeune homme si ce n'était qu'il était le benjamin de Yuki, qu'il était moine à l'âge de 16 ans et qu'il tournait à voile et à vapeur (5). **Tatsuha et Miri sont le frère et la sœur de Eiri. **

**Et bien… En voilà des coïncidences, **rie Seichiro.

**Attendez ! Miri Johanson ?** s'exclama Maïko.

**Euh… Ouais, **affirma Miri.

**Oh mon Dieu ! Je vous adore ! Je suis trop contente de pouvoir vous rencontrer en vrai !**

**Merci, c'est gentil.**

**Maïko, fait pas fuir les invités, s'il te plait…** prévint Shuichi.

**Tu connais des célébrités ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Frère indigne et égoïste que tu es ! **

De son côté, Yuki remarqua le regard plus qu'intéressé que Tatsuha lançait à la sœur de son amant. Contrairement aux regards pleins de désir et de luxure avec lesquels il dévorait habituellement les filles, ainsi que les gars qui lui plaisaient, celui-ci était plus… sincère. Si Yuki ne connaissait pas son cadet, il pourrait jurer que le jeune moine avait le béguin, le vrai.

**Hiro-chan, et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas entre tes parents et toi… **demanda Hikari. **Vous vous entendiez pourtant très bien jusqu'à il y a deux semaines. Ta mère venait souvent me rendre visite…**

**Et bien, en fait mes parents n'ont pas trop apprécié certains de mes choix. Notamment le fait que j'arrête mes études de médecine pour un autre cursus et que je quitte Tokyo pour New York, **répondit l'interrogé très à l'aise avec la famille Shindo qu'il connaissait depuis des années.

**Vraiment ? Mais quel cursus as-tu choisi alors ? **s'intéressa Seichiro.

**Bah, le même que Shuichi… Comme ça je peux faire ce que j'aime vraiment.**

**Et où vas-tu loger ? Et comment tu paieras ? Tu n'as pas de bourse.**

**C'est moi qui m'en charge, **intervint Miri. **Hiro vit avec moi et je me suis débrouillée pour qu'on examine son dossier de demande de bourse même si les délais sont passés. **

**Tes parents devraient t'encourager. C'est pas tout le monde qui oserait prendre des risques ! **fit remarquer Maïko.

**Bien, je vais m'occuper des derniers plats pour qu'on puisse passer à table, **lança Hikari.

**Je vais vous aider !** proposa Hiro.

**Ouais moi aussi, **affirma Tatsuha sous les regards suspicieux de Yuki, Shuichi et Miri.

Lorsque les trois quittèrent la pièce, un étrange silence s'installa. Finalement, il fut rompu par Maïko.

**Oh ! Aniki ! Quelqu'un a envoyé un courrier ici pour toi il y a quelques jours. Je crois que cette personne ne savait pas que tu as déménagé…**

**Ca vient de qui ? **demanda Shuichi.

**Je ne sais, il n'y a pas le nom de l'expéditeur sur l'enveloppe. Et je ne l'ai pas ouvert puisque je savais que tu viendrais…** **Attends, je vais le chercher.**

Là-dessus, Maïko quitta elle aussi la pièce. Seichiro se tourna vers Yuki et lui demanda gentiment :

**Bien, jeune homme, dites m'en plus sur vous. Quel âge avez-vous ? Que faites-vous dans la vie ?...**

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et le blond son amant et sa sœur firent de même. _Ok, ne pas dire que je suis son prof. Ne pas lui faire peur en lui disant que je suis un meurtrier. Ne pas lui dire que j'ai pris sa virginité à son fils. Et ne pas me présenter comme un pervers de 23 ans qui est littéralement obsédé par Shuichi. Ca devrait être facile._

**Et bien, je vais sur mes 23 ans et je suis auteur. J'écris des livres par passion mais je les publie sous forme de nouvelles dans le New York Time. **

Eiri remarqua le regard stupéfait de Shuichi et l'œillade suspicieuse de Miri. _Shuichi ma demandé de cacher la vérité… On peut cacher la vérité sans mentir. Après tout, tout ce que je viens de dire est vrai._ De son côté, Shuichi commençait à se demander s'il connaissait vraiment son amant. _Est-ce que c'est un gros mensonge pour ne pas dire qu'il est mon prof et en même temps ne pas passer pour un chômeur. Ou bien est-ce qu'il écrit vraiment des histoires ? Avec tout le temps qu'il passe dans son bureau à la maison, je me doutais bien qu'il ne faisait pas que corriger des copies. Mais de là à ce qu'il écrive… J'en apprends tous les jours. S'il est bien écrivain alors je suis agréablement surpris._

**Vraiment ? Quel genre de livre ?**

**Romance, **répondit simplement Yuki, maintenant vraiment plus à l'aise en présence de la famille de Shuichi.

**Je pense qu'il serait peut-être temps pour toi de publier via une vrai maison d'édition, aniki. Ta dernière nouvelle m'a fait pleurer comme une madeleine. Or tu sais combien il est difficile de me tirer une larme… **ajouta Miri.

_Cette fois je suis énervé ! _pensa Shuichi. _Non seulement Yuki écrit des romans et il ne m'a rien dit, mais en plus Miri est au courant… D'accord elle est sa sœur. Mais moi je suis son amant, kuso ! _

Le blond avait remarqué l'expression sur le visage son amoureux et pouvait presque lire ses pensées. _Il m'en veut de ne rien lui avoir dit. _Un coup d'œil vers sa sœur et la encore il devina. _Elle doit se demander pourquoi je ne dis pas simplement que je suis prof. Heureusement qu'elle me connaît assez pour savoir que si je cache quelque chose c'est pour une bonne raison. Même si j'ignore tout de cette raison moi-même._

**Aniki ! La voilà ! Tiens ! **s'exclama Maïko en faisant soudain intrusion dans le salon en tendant une large enveloppe de papier kraft à son frère.

Celui-ci s'en empara et se leva pour la décacheter. Il se mit un peu à l'écart des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce pour lire plus tranquillement son courrier. Yuki remarqua que Shuichi avait tiré une page simple et manuscrite ainsi que quelques photos qu'il était trop loin pour voir. De son côté, le jeune homme tremblait comme la dernière feuille d'un arbre résistant sous la brise de l'automne. Il était secoué de terreur mais aussi de rage. Pourquoi ne le laissait-IL donc pas tranquille ? Pourquoi le harcelait-IL de cette façon ? Alors que tout semblait fini, IL surgissait du passé encore une fois… Cette lettre dont les mots le dégoûtaient au plus haut point… Ces photos plus traumatisantes les unes que les autres… _Ca ne peut pas continuer ! Pourquoi faut-il que les choses tournent mal alors que pour une fois, ma vie déjà compliquée, devenait digne d'intérêt. Mais depuis que mes cauchemars ont repris, j'aurais dû me douter que quelque chose clochait… Mais ce qui me fait vraiment peur ce sont ces photos… Comment a-t-il pu… Il est sorti ! C'est le seul moyen pour qu'il ait pu m'envoyer ce courrier… Son courrier est filtré ! La lettre aurait dû être interceptée… Pitié, Kami-sama, faites que je me trompe… _

Shuichi était tellement concentré sur ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué sa sœur à ses côtés qui regardait par-dessus son épaule. Lorsqu'il en prit conscience, il se tourna vers elle et aperçut dans ses yeux la même terreur qui gelait son cœur. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que Shuichi ne se hâte de remettre la lettre et les photos dans l'enveloppe sous le regard intrigué de son père, de Yuki et de Miri.

**Shuichi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **s'enquit Seichiro, ôtant les mots de la bouche de Yuki.

La paternel Shindo se leva et rejoignit ses enfants, visiblement inquiet.

**O… Oto-san… IL a recommencé ! **s'exclama Maïko, retenant ses larmes avec difficulté.

Maintenant plus que jamais, Yuki voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait sur ces photos… _Ca a un lien avec le passé de Shuichi j'en suis sûr. _Sans réfléchir, il se leva et avança vers Shuichi mais en le voyant approcher, celui-ci prit la fuite vers les escaliers, montant les marches quatre à quatre. Le son d'une porte qui s'ouvre et se claque presque aussitôt laissait comprendre à tout le monde que le jeune homme s'était enfermé dans une pièce à l'étage.

**Veuillez m'excuser, **dit Seichiro avant de suivre son fils.

Yuki et Miri se tournèrent alors vers Maïko mais la jeune fille semblait encore sous le choc de ce quelle venait de découvrir. _Quelque soit cette chose, ça doit vraiment être grave…_se dit Yuki en voyant la cadette Shindo quitter la pièce en silence. Les deux blonds se regardèrent alors puis Yuki se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, comme toujours quand il se sentait frustré et impuissant.

**_Shuichi me cache quelque chose_, **lâcha-t-il soudain.

**_Tu es mal placé pour parler_, **répliqua sa sœur en croisant les jambes.

_**La différence entre Shuichi et moi c'est que mon passé est révolu alors que le sien fait encore parti de son présent.**_

_**Le tien aussi, quoi que tu en dises… Tu es tellement occupé à te morfondre dans ta culpabilité quant à ce qui s'est passé il y a 6 ans que tu ne te rends même pas compte qu'aujourd'hui encore tu en es profondément marqué et que ça influe sur tes actions présentes.**_

**_Depuis quand tu t'es faites psy ?_** rétorqua Yuki d'une voix moqueuse.

_**Tu as l'air d'oublier que j'avais commencé un cursus de psychologie à la fac l'année dernière avant de devoir arrêter parce que la musique et BS Prod me prenait beaucoup trop de temps…**_

**_J'ai aussi tendance a oublié que t'as sauté deux classes…_**

**_Je suis une surdouée, c'est dans les gènes_, **se contenta de répondre sa sœur avec un petit sourire.

**_Tu sais ce que cache Shuichi, n'est-ce pas ?_ **reprit Eiri qui n'allait pas laisser le sujet lui échapper si facilement.

_**Un petit peu. Trop peu pour pouvoir t'en parler. Hiro n'a fait qu'aborder de façon évasive le sujet ; je dirais même de façon plutôt floue. Et de toutes façons, c'est à Shuichi de te dire les choses.**_

_**Je suppose que si tu sais pour Shuichi, Hiro sait pour moi.**_

_**Une sorte d'échange ? Oui. Mais il est loin d'en savoir autant que moi. Je me suis contentée de mentionner une trahison te poussant à commettre un geste impardonnable pour lequel tout le monde t'a déjà pardonné sauf toi… **_

La jeune femme semblait las d'aborder le sujet du passé « monstrueux » de son frère alors qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait sans doutes agit de la même manière. A ceci près qu'elle aurait d'abord pris un malin plaisir à émasculer ce fils de pute avant de lui mettre un coup de plomb dans le buffet.

**_Je ne supporte pas de ne pas savoir_, **fit le professeur, la voix étrangement basse.** _Shuichi fait de plus en plus de cauchemars et le matin il agit comme s'il ne s'en souvenait plus. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. La nuit, je me contente de le rassurer et de consoler sans savoir contre quoi il lutte dans son sommeil…_**

_**Je te comprends… Demande-lui et il t'en parlera peut-être.**_

**_Il ne m'en parlera jamais. J'ai essayé avant-hier mais il m'a repoussé. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment m'y prendre._**

**_Montre-lui que tu as confiance en lui et qu'il peut en faire autant. Une sorte d'échange si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_**

Là-dessus, Miri se leva et lança simplement :

**Bon, je vais voir si on a besoin de moi en cuisine.**

**Ndla : **(1) L'archétype de la fan idiote… (2) Ok, normalement Taki est un peu plus vieux que Shu. Je crois qu'il doit avoir à peu près le même âge que Yuki en fait. Mais pour les besoins de l'histoire, je vais lui donner le même âge. (3) Il existe un mot en anglais qui décrit exactement l'expression sur le visage de Shuichi : sheepishly qui vient de sheepish, signifiant penaud ou timide. Moi je vois bien l'aspect chibi, pas vous ? (4) Info : le cuticule est la petite peau à la racine de l'ongle. Il faut en prendre soin mesdemoiselles sinon on n'a pas de beaux ongles. Les miens sont tellement entretenus qu'on me demande souvent si je porte des faux ongles. Mais non, chez moi tout est n'est que naturel ! (5) Expression sympathique désignant les bisexuels.

**Notes : **Miri en impose un max à Seguchi vous trouvez pas. Mais ne vous trompez pas. Il n'est pas intimidé par elle, loin de là. C'est juste qu'il sait que Yuki lui fait confiance bien plus qu'à lui et aussi qu'elle a de l'emprise sur lui puisqu'il l'écoute et suit souvent ses conseils. Seguchi a donc peur que sur un seul de ses mots, Yuki retourne d'où il vient. Voilà pour la petite note. Notez aussi que je déteste Tohma. Je le vois toujours comme un ennemi à la relation YuShu. Laku est de mon avis il me semble… Mais je prépare une fic où pour une fois il n'a pas le mauvais rôle, loin de là (du moins en apparence...). Sinon, on a vu ici quelques guest stars : K et Ryuichi, Aizawa qui fait en quelque sorte partie du passé de Shuichi, Thoma et la Shibdo family… Chapitre suivant : suite de la soirée de Noël avec les révélations de Seichiro, l'entrée en scène de Mika, le fin mot sur ce qu'il s'est passé entre Shu et Taki et l'entrée d'un nouveau OC nommé Tomoe, mentionnée dans le chapitre 9. Voilà, gros bisous et à bientôt.

PS : Je déménage et en plus je reprends les cours, donc il risque d'y avoir un peu d'attente entre les chapitres, mais trop rassurez-vous .

**Lexique :**

Urusaï : Ta gueule ! Ferme-la ! ou plus poliment Tais-toi !

Baka : Idiot, crétin, andouille, abruti.

Itaï : Ca fait mal.

Aniki : Grand frère.

Demo : Mais.

Onegaï : S'il te plait.

Nanda : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Nani : Hein ? De quoi ?

Kami-sama : Seigneur Dieu.

Konbanwa : Bonsoir.

Musuko : Fils.

Oto-san : Papa.

Wakarimasen : Je ne comprends pas.

Konnichi wa : Bonjour (mais aussi salut !)

Daijobu : Comment ça va ? (Daijobu desu : Ca va bien.)

Arigato : Merci.

Oka-san : Maman.

Kochira wa watashi no koibito desu : Je vous présente mon petit ami.

Oai dekite ureshi desu : Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Suki-yaki : plat japonais traditionnel de fête à base de bœuf et de légumes cuits dans une marmite en fonte avec du sucre et du saké, puis mangé trempé dans de l'œuf cru.

Sumimasen : Excusez-moi (pour attirer l'attention).

Kuso : Merde.


	12. Fut un temps

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Source :** Gravitation

**Rating :** M pour lemons

**Paring : **Yuki Eiri / Shindo Shuichi

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas. Ils sont à Maki Murakami. Mais l'histoire est à moi ainsi que le personnage Miri, Phoebe, Sean et Jo et les quelques autres OC.

**Résumé :** Après avoir tué Kitazawa, Eiri n'est pas retourné au Japon et a même coupé les ponts avec sa famille. Il est devenu prof à l'Université de New York. Sa petite vie tranquille est bouleversée lorsqu'il s'éprend d'un jeune étudiant nouvellement arrivé du Japon, Shindo Shûichi. Comment tout cela va-t-il évoluer pour ce Yuki devenu japanophobe et même homophobe ?... UA.

**Notes : **Bien voici la deuxième partie de ce Noël au Japon pour nos deux adorables gays ! lol. Yuki prend une décision, Hiro aussi, Tohma et Mika foutent leur grain de sel et Shuichi se retrouve confronté à des personnes qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais revoir. Pour ceux qui se demandent qui est ce IL, ce n'est pas Aizawa… C'est pire. Il y aura une troisième partie à ce « Special X-mas », comme j'aime l'appeler. Sauf qu'on n'est pas encore Noël… Dommage ça aurait fait un bon cadeau pour vous . Donc bonne lecture et à tout à l'heure pour la note de fin.

**Special thanks to : **Ma mère ! Oui, elle n'aime pas l'idée que je lise du yaoi mais elle est très fière que je sois aussi passionnée par l'écriture. Elle me soutient en se disant que l'un dans l'autre, si écrire du yaoi me réussit, alors ça le vaut bien. Cependant elle n'a jamais lu une seule de mes histoire de Gravi ou de FMA, elle préfère HP . Arigato, okaa-san.

_Pensées en italique. _**Dialogue en gras. _Répliques en anglais. _**

_**Chapitre 12 : Noël 2eme partie : Fut un temps…**_

Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine…

Miri, Hikari, Hiro et Tatsuha s'affairaient tranquillement à dresser les plats. Maïko était assise à une chaise, visiblement troublée. L'expression de peur et de chagrin figée sur son visage avait surpris tout le monde à son arrivée dans la pièce, Tatsuha le premier. Puis quand Miri était venue quelques minutes plus tard avec l'expression dure et le regard froid, Hiro et le jeune moine avait compris que quelque chose s'était passé. _Pourvu que ce ne soit pas quelque chose entre aniki et le père de Shuichi, _avait aussitôt pensé Tatsuha. _J'aime bien les Shindo, et surtout leur fille…_ Finalement, le brun n'y tint plus et alla trouver Maïko.

**Daijobudeska ? **demanda-t-il.

**Nani ? **balbutia-t-elle en levant un regard troublé vers lui. **Euh… Oui, ça va.**

**Tu es sûr ? Ca n'a pas l'air. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?**

**Rien, c'est bon, je t'assure. Pas besoin de t'inquiéter. **

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres rosées de Maïko et ses grands yeux turquoise s'illuminèrent de mille feux. Le cœur de Tatsuha battait la chamade à cette simple vue. D'accord il était fou de Sakuma Ryuichi, mais cette obsession lui semblait soudain dérisoire comparée aux sentiments que faisait naître en lui ce sourire radieux.

**Bien, c'est bientôt près, **annonça Hikari. **Maïko, Tatsuha ? Vous m'aidez à porter les plats dans la salle à manger ? **

**Haï, **affirmèrent les deux adolescents en chœur.

Tous trois quittèrent la cuisine avec chacun un plat dans les mains, laissant derrière eux Hiro et Miri. A peine se furent-ils retrouvés seuls que Miri s'effondra sur une chaise, la main sur son cœur, la respiration difficile.

**Miri, **dit son amant en s'approchant d'elle. **Si tu as mal, pourquoi tu ne le dis pas ?**

**Parce que c'est rien… Les médecins m'avaient prévenu que ces petits malaises pourraient m'arriver. Si j'avais dit quoi que ce soit, tout le monde se serait affolé et je n'ai pas envie de gâcher la soirée. Shuichi va déjà mal, je ne vois l'intérêt d'en rajouter. **

**Nani ? Shuichi va mal ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? **

**Je crois que ça a un rapport avec son fameux passé…**

Hiro leva Miri de sa chaise et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme se laissa faire et reposa sa tête contre son torse. Le garçon aux cheveux longs passa sa main dans les boucles blondes de sa petite amie et souffla :

**Je t'aime Miri, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?**

**Oui…**

**Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? **

**Evidemment. Quelle question stupide…**

**Alors j'ai une autre question stupide à te poser…**

**Dis toujours.**

**Kekkon shi masen ka ?**

…

Le silence de Miri eut pour effet de faire louper plusieurs battements au cœur de Hiro. Plus les secondes passaient, plus il redoutait que sa petite amie réagisse mal. Elle pouvait être parfois très froide. Et elle n'aimait pas être prise par surprise. Qu'allait-elle dire ? _Pitié, qu'elle ne me repousse pas…_

**Tu le penses vraiment, Hiroshi ? Tu veux que je devienne Mme Nakano ?**

**Oui, sinon je ne te le demanderais pas.**

**Je ne compte me marier qu'une seule fois dans ma vie, Hiro. Et ça devra dura jusqu'à la mort. Or nous n'avons que 18 ans et à mon avis, c'est un peu tôt puisque tu n'es pas sorti avec beaucoup de filles.**

**Comme si tu avais plus d'expérience que moi…**

**J'en ai ! Ma première fois c'était à l'âge de 13 ans. Moi je sais à quoi m'attendre avec les garçons. Alors que toi, tu peux encore trouver mieux que moi.**

**Mais c'est toi que je veux Miri. Je sais que je ne trouverais jamais mieux que toi…**

Après quelques secondes de silence, la guitariste leva les yeux vers son petit ami et dit :

**Si tu veux m'épouser alors c'est à tes risques et périls ; je ne souffrirai aucun adultère, aucun chantage, aucun divorce. Avec moi c'est à la vie à la mort. **

Hiro la regarda un instant avec une expression de fausse hésitation. Puis il sourit bêtement et répondit :

**Tant mieux !**

Puis il embrassa tendrement sa fiancée. Et oui, cette longue et terrifiante menace signifiait en fait, en langage Mirien, « oui, Hiroshi mon amour ; je veux t'épouser ». Lorsque ce langoureux baiser toucha à sa fin, surtout à cause du manque d'air, la blonde demanda :

**Et ma bague ?**

**Nani ?**

**Tu me demandes en mariage sans bague de fiançailles ?**

**Euh… Bah c'est-à-dire que… J'avais pas prévu de te faire ma demande… C'est un peu venu tout seul quoi… **

**Je vois.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Yuki était maintenant seul dans le grand salon des Shindo. Les derniers mots de sa sœur se répétaient inlassablement dans son esprit et il se demandait si en effet, il ne devait pas raconter la vérité à Shuichi sur son passé. Ou du moins un bonne partie. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni l'heure, mais il devrait le faire très vite. De cette façon, Shuichi verrait qu'il lui fait confiance et se dirait qu'alors il peut en faire de même et raconter un peu de son histoire lui aussi. Du moins c'est ce qu'espérait Yuki. Et puis de toutes façons, il était plus que temps d'en parler. Il ne pouvait plus cacher la vérité à Shuichi s'il voulait que leur relation dure. Et c'est qu'il voulait plus que tout.

**On passe à table ! **lança joyeusement Shindo Hikari, en dressant la table des mets les plus appétissants.

Le blond leva la tête, l'esprit toujours occupé par ses pensées. Il se leva dans l'intention de rejoindre son hôte dans la salle à manger et du coin de l'œil, il vit Shuichi revenir dans la pièce, un large sourire aux lèvres comme si rien ne s'était passé. Son petit ami vint vers lui et lui déposa un petit baiser sur la joue.

**Ca à l'air bon, hein ! **demanda-t-il, tout content, alors que quelques minutes auparavant, il semblait si bouleversé.

_Très bien, tu veux faire comme si de rien n'était… Alors je vais jouer ton jeu. Mais tu n'y échapperas pas longtemps, Shu-chan…_ pensa-t-il en déposant à son tour un vif baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Il esquissa un sourire presque mesquin que Shuichi interpréta comme de la satisfaction. Très vite ils furent rejoints par Maïko et Tatsuha qui apportaient d'autres plats, puis par Seichiro, et enfin Hiro et Miri arrivèrent. Tous étaient installés par couple ; Tatsuha et Maïko côte à côte même s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble (pas encore…). Le repas commença dans la joie et la bonne humeur, notamment parce que tout le monde avait volontairement « omis » de mentionner le problème du mystérieux passé de Shuichi. Ce dernier continuait d'agir comme si tout allait bien, malgré les petits regards inquiets que lui jetaient de temps à autres ses parents et sa sœur. Yuki avait enfin pris une décision : ce soir, à l'hôtel, il parlerait à Shuichi. Il le fallait. Il devait savoir.

Aussi, lorsque le repas toucha à sa fin et que les trois femmes étaient parties boire un petit thé dans la cuisine et que Shuichi avait emmené Hiro et Tatsuha dans sa chambre pour jouer à la console en attendant minuit pour échanger les cadeaux, Eiri était resté dans le salon où avait décidé de rompre sa parole en se grillant une petite cigarette. Il en avait bien besoin pour réfléchir tranquillement et zènement au moyen de dire la vérité à son amant tout en l'incitant subtilement à se confier.

**Vous allez bien, Eiri-san ? **demanda Seichiro en revenant dans la pièce après avoir était se chercher un cigare.

Le blond, qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, leva la tête et acquiesça brièvement.

**Vous n'êtes pas au courant, n'est-ce pas… Shuichi ne vous a encore rien dit…**

**Non, il refuse de m'en parler.**

**Etes-vous proches, tous les deux ? Depuis combien de temps sortez-vous ensemble ?**

**On est ensemble depuis la mi-novembre, environ.**

**Peu de temps en effet. Je pense qu'il attend une preuve d'amour et de confiance de votre part pour se livrer.**

Eiri regarda intensément le père de Shuichi. Il était profondément étonné que cet homme parle avec lui aussi calmement de sujets aussi personnels et familiaux. Il avait presque l'impression de faire partie de ce cocon familial dans lequel la compréhension et l'ouverture d'esprit étaient les maîtres mots et où tout le monde vivait en accord avec les autres et se soutenait.

**Je vais être honnête avec vous Eiri-san : lorsque Shuichi m'a dit qu'il sortait avec un homme, l'idée ne m'a pas beaucoup plu. Et maintenant encore, je me pose des questions et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment bien pour lui. Mais parallèlement à ça, en vous voyant aussi inquiet que vous l'êtes, je me dis que je n'ai pas grand-chose à craindre en vous confiant mon fils. Vous m'avez l'air sincère dans votre attitude et vos sentiments pour lui. J'espère ne pas me tromper sur votre compte.**

Encore une fois, le blond resta silencieux. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela. Il voulait faire bonne impression et s'était convaincu que ce serait d'autant plus dur qu'avant de le rencontrer, Shuichi était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus hétéro. Il s'était imaginé que ses parents émettraient des réserves, ou peut-être même qu'ils ne le tolèreraient pas… Mais jamais il n'avait osé penser qu'il serait accepté de cette façon. Il ne connaissait Seichiro que depuis quelques heures à peine, mais déjà il éprouvait plus de sympathie pour cet homme qu'il n'en avait ressenti dans toute sa vie pour son père. Finalement, il se décida à répondre :

**Je sais que Shuichi a vécu quelque chose de grave… Il en fait des cauchemars, de plus en plus souvent. J'ai essayé de parler avec lui mais je m'y suis vraiment mal pris et j'ai peur que maintenant, il refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit. Pourtant je veux que vous sachiez qu'il est la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. Je voudrais qu'il me fasse confiance. Mais peut-être aussi qu'il lui faut plus de temps.**

La voix douce avec laquelle il s'était exprimé le choquait presque. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir parlé de cette façon à quelqu'un d'autre que Shuichi ou Miri depuis plus de six ans. Lui aussi sentait du changement en lui… Et avec ça, des souvenirs qu'il avait essayé d'occulter. Sa nouvelle gentillesse lui faisait peur ; le mur de glace autour de son cœur fondait comme neige au soleil. Et il savait que c'était le fait de fréquenter Shuichi, qui à ses yeux était la copie conforme du garçon qu'il était à l'âge de 16ans, qui produisait cet effet. Mais restait encore à savoir si cet effet était positif ou au contraire néfaste…

**Donnez-lui un peu de temps, soyez patient. Il se livrera j'en suis sûr. Il vous aime alors il n'y a pas de raisons… **affirma Seichiro avec un petit sourire assuré.

Mais son expression changea quelque peu, pour devenir plus sombre et sérieuse.

**Vous venez de dire qu'il faisait des cauchemars, n'est-ce pas ? **

**Oui, **répondit Yuki qui ne savait pas très bien où voulait en venir Mr Shindo.

**Il ne vous a pas parlé de ces cauchemars ?**

**Non. Je pense que ça a à voir avec le reste alors ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il élude le sujet. Le matin il agit comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il ne s'était pas réveillé en pleine nuit, les larmes aux yeux. **

**Je vois… Est-ce que vous connaissez les professeurs de Shuichi ?** demanda-t-il d'un air soupçonneux

_Kuso, qu'est-ce que je dois répondre ? Shuichi m'a dit de ne surtout pas leur dire que j'étais son prof. Mais maintenant que je les connais, je n'ai plus envie de leur mentir… D'un autre côté, jusqu'à présent, je n'ai pas menti une seule fois… Je me suis contenté de dissimuler certaines choses. Je peux encore continuer…_

**Euh… Oui, je les connais.**

**Que pensez-vous d'eux ? **

**Et bien, sa prof de chant est très exigeante mais assez sympa. Son prof d'anglais est bizarre… Un peu loufoque, je dirais. Mais il est plus clownesque qu'autre chose. Il a aussi une bonne technique d'enseignement. Enfin, d'après Shuichi. Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de les voir. **

**Hmmm… Et son professeur de Littérature ? Comment est-il ?**

**Jeune, **répondit Yuki, un peu hésitant. **Un bon enseignant mais qui a un sale caractère. Il ne s'entend pas très bien avec Shuichi en classe. Mais il lui donne des cours supplémentaires car Shu a quelques difficultés en Littérature.**

Devant l'expression de profonde réflexion de Seichiro, Eiri demanda simplement :

**Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ?**

**Je voudrais juste que vous gardiez un œil sur Shuichi… Et que vous l'empêchiez de rester seul avec ses professeurs. Donnez-lui ces cours supplémentaires à la place de son prof.**

**Je ne comprends pas.**

**Vous comprendrez. Mais pour l'instant, contentez vous de me rendre ce service, onegaïshimasu…**

**Mmmh… Très bien, **répondit Yuki, intrigué et décontenancé par cette étrange requête.

**Arigato, Eiri-san.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Tohma et Mika Seguchi avaient dû passer le réveillon de Noël à Tokyo car le président de NG n'avait pas eu le temps de se libérer suffisamment tôt pour prendre la route pour Kyoto. C'était donc Kyoto qui était venu à eux dans la mesure où Mika était partie chercher son père afin qu'il passe la soirée et le lendemain avec eux. Le claviériste des Grasper ayant découvert que son grand ami Sakuma Ryuichi serait seul pour ce soir si particulier de l'année, l'avait invité à son domicile pour partager le repas préparé avec amour (et surtout l'aide d'un traiteur) par Mme Seguchi. Ils avaient dîné tôt pour que Uesugi Tôru, le vieux moine, puisse se reposer et récupérer de son voyage ; après tout, il était âgé et malade… Ainsi le couple Seguchi et leur invité restèrent au salon pour papoter…

**C'était vraiment bon, Mika-san. Mais je crois que tu en as un peu trop commandé… **fit remarquer Ryuichi.

**Ca c'est parce que mes deux idiots de frères devaient venir. Mais finalement aucun d'eux n'a dénié passer Noël avec nous, leurs propre famille,** répondit la brune, agacée. **C'est impardonnable de la part de Tatsuha…**

**Ah ! Mais il m'a dit qu'il avait décidé de passer la soirée avec Miri et son petit ami. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'ils avaient prévu mais le plus important c'est qu'il ne soit pas tout seul, **répondit sagement le chanteur en jouant distraitement avec les oreilles de son lapin rose en peluche, Kumagoro.

**Justement, je m'inquiète pour Eiri. Il est ici mais il est seul ce soir, **intervint Tohma.

**C'est vrai que ce n'est pas son genre de louper des fêtes en famille. Je commence à me demander si Miri a vraiment une bonne influence sur lui… **ajouta Mika.

**Je me pose les mêmes questions…**

**Faut pas ! Miri est très gentille. Elle fait tout pour protéger Yuki-san. Et puis, il n'est pas tout seul puisqu'il est avec Shuichi. Je ne suis pas sûr mais il me semble les avoir entendu parler d'un dîner chez ses parents. D'un côté, ils parlaient tellement bas que je peux me tromper aussi, **dit innocemment Ryuichi.

**Ryu-chan, ne le prends pas mal mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu nous parles de Shindo…**

**C'est qui ce Shindo ? **s'enquit Mika.

**Un jeune chanteur que j'ai signé avant de l'aider à obtenir une bourse pour l'Université de New York. Je voulais qu'il travaille avec les meilleurs pour ses études et il n'y a pas meilleure prof de musique et de chant que Tarja Turunen, **répondit son mari.

**Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec le reste…**

**Vous disiez que Yuki-san était tout seul pour Noël alors qu'il est avec son chéri-chéri, **expliqua simplement le vocaliste des Grasper.

**Je parlais de mon frère, Sakuma. Il s'appelle Eiri et non Yuki, **répondit froidement la femme.

**Oui, Yuki Eiri, le grand frère de Miri. Ils étaient ensemble à l'aéroport. Avec K on les a déposé à leur hôtel.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Donc après avoir partagé un succulent repas et échangé des cadeaux, les parents Shindo et leur fille dirent au revoir à leurs invités qui retournèrent à leurs voitures pour rentrer à leur hôtel. Là-bas, lorsque Shuichi eut dit au revoir à Hiro après avoir échangé quelques messes basses avec lui, il rejoignit son amant qui attendait sur le pas de leur porte.

**Alors ? Du quoi vous parliez ? **s'enquit Yuki.

**Hiro m'a fait promettre de garder le secret… **ricana Shuichi, d'un air malicieux.

**T'as beaucoup trop de secret que tu me caches, Shuichi, **gronda sévèrement le blond en se débarrassant de ses chaussures et de son manteau, tout en fermant la porte.

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? **demanda son jeune amant, feignant l'innocence.

**Fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas de quoi je parle…**

**Moi je parlais de Hiro et Miri… Ils vont…**

**Ils vont quoi ? **s'énerva un peu (beaucoup) le blond.

**ILS VONT SE MARIER ! **s'exclama le garçon à la tignasse fuchsia en se mettant à bondir dans tous les sens.

…

_Ok, celle-là, je ne m'y attendais pas…_

Alors que le blond s'apprêtait à répondre, Shuichi partait dans la salle de bain. Yuki fronça les sourcils avant de se décider à l'y rejoindre. Mais c'est alors qu'on tapa à la porte. Il grogna, plus qu'agacé d'être toujours interrompu dans des moments cruciaux. Il alla donc ouvrir la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec…

**Oh mon Dieu ! Eiri ! **s'exclama Mika en se jetant à son cou.** Tu as tellement grandi et tellement changé ! **Elle s'écarta pour le détailler complètement et ajouta : **Tu es devenu un véritable jeune homme…**

**Merci mais j'étais déjà au courant, **répondit froidement le blond, ce qui décontenança beaucoup sa sœur et son beau-frère, pas du tout habitués à un tel comportement de la part du gentil et adorable petit Uesugi Eiri.

**Eiri, ça fait si longtemps… **dit cependant Seguchi avec un magnifique sourire. **Tu ne nous fais pas entrer ?**

**J'ai pas trop envie. Après tout, je ne vous ai jamais demandé de vous pointer.**

**Quelle froideur, Eiri-chan. Après toutes ces années, c'est de cette façon que tu nous accueilles ? **s'étonna Mika.

**C'est fini le temps des « Mikarin » (**1**) ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez la ? Et comment vous avez su où me trouver ? **gronda Yuki de façon inquisitrice.

Sa sœur déglutit et s'apprêta à répondre quand Seguchi la coupa :

**Peu importe. Le plus important c'est qu'au bout de six longues années, on puisse se retrouver.**

De son côté, alerté par les voix qui lui parvenaient depuis la chambre, Shuichi s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bain derrière laquelle il se cacha juste assez pour voir et entendre se qui se disait sans être aperçu de qui que ce soit. Il s'agissait de la sœur aînée de Yuki, Miri et Tatsuha, accompagnée de son mari, Seguchi Tohma. _Six longues années ? Mais à cause de quoi ? _s'enquit le garçon à la tignasse rose tandis que son amant toisait avec un regard haineux ses deux visiteurs.

**J'aurais jamais dû revenir. Je ne m'en serait que mieux porté, **répondit simplement Eiri, blessant visiblement aussi bien l'un que l'autre des époux Seguchi.

**Pourquoi es-tu si dur ? Tu as une rancœur contre nous ? **demanda Mika.

**Vous avez toujours voulu régenter ma vie et malgré ce qu'il s'est passé, vous n'attendez qu'une chose : de recommencer. J'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser me pourrir la vie.**

**Mais nous n'avons jamais rien fait contre toi voyons, Eiri, **se défendit Tohma.

**Toi, la ramène pas ! A moins que tu ne veuilles que je m'énerve vraiment, **siffla le blond d'un air hautement menaçant.

Shuichi fut littéralement stupéfait d'entendre ces mots mais surtout ce ton sortir de la bouche de son amant. Lui qui lui disait tous ces mots tendres… Bon, d'accord, ces fameux mots tendres, il ne les obtenait que dans l'intimité car généralement, Yuki était un vrai glaçon. Mais il n'en restait pas moins que Shuichi lui-même en avait froid dans le dos. Ce ton assassin et ce regard meurtrier… Quoi qu'il en soit, le jeune homme eut du mal à retenir une exclamation de surprise. Après un moment de silence, Seguchi se risqua à demander :

**Pourquoi avoir pris son nom ?**

**Je ne voulais pas que tu me retrouves, alors j'ai dû changer de nom. Le sien est le premier qui me soit venu à l'esprit.**

**Mais maintenant, tu peux reprendre le nom de Uesugi. Tu n'as plus à te cacher de nous…**

_Uesugi ? C'est son nom ? Alors Yuki… Tout ça, à commencer par son nom, c'est un mensonge… Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ? Je lui cache peut-être des choses, mais certainement pas mon identité ! Moi je suis honnête à ce sujet. Il prêtant m'aimer mais notre relation est bâtie sur u mensonge !_

**C'est vrai. Je n'en ai ni le besoin ni l'envie, désormais. Mais c'est pas pour autant que je veux voir vos nez dans mes affaires. Et puis j'aime bien mon nouveau nom… **

**Et ce garçon ? **le coupa Mika, qui ne tenait plus.

Derrière sa porte, Shuichi se raidit. Parlait-elle de lui ?

**Ma relation avec lui ne vous regarde pas. J'viens de vous dire de ne pas vous mêler de mes affaires et c'est exactement ce que tu commences à faire…**

**Mais pourtant tu as décidé de fêter Noël avec lui plutôt qu'avec nous. C'est qu'il a de l'importance pour toi, **en déduit la brune, ignorant délibérément les derniers mots de son frère.

**Eiri, ce n'est qu'un gamin. Il a 18 ans et toi bientôt 23. Il ne peut que t'apporter des problèmes. Je le connais et c'est un idiot irresponsable, **ajouta Seguchi.

A ces mots, Shuichi se plaqua les mains sur la bouche pour étouffer une exclamation d'indignation. _Mais quelle enflure ! Il s'est toujours montré si gentil… Je comprends mieux pourquoi Miri lui tenait tête dans son bureau avant-hier. _

**C'est pour ça que je l'aime. Parce que c'est un idiot trop honnête pour vouloir me faire du mal. Maintenant, dégagez. J'ai à parler à Shuichi de quelque chose de plus important que vos états d'âme. On se voit le 26.**

Là-dessus, il claqua la porte au nez des Seguchi et passa la chaîne pour être sûr de ne plus être dérangé. Puis il se passa une main dans les cheveux pour dégager les mèches blondes qui tombaient sur ses yeux et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. En entrant il trouva un Shuichi aux yeux écarquillés.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je croyais que tu prenais une douche.**

Mais son amant ne répondit pas. Il continuait de le fixer avec cette expression d'incompréhension, de colère et de peine.

**Tu as tout entendu, c'est ça ?**

**Tu… Tu m'as menti ! Pendant tout ce temps, tu as menti sur ta véritable identité. Et tu me caches la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé il y a 6 ans. Tout le monde semble savoir sauf moi. Et après ça, tu as le culot de me dire que je suis ce que tu as de plus important au monde ! J'ai l'impression que notre relation entière n'est qu'une mascarade ! **

**Parce que c'est de mon nom dont tu es amoureux, Shuichi ? C'est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour toi ?**

**Ie ! Demo…**

**Tu crois pas que tu es mal placé pour me critiquer ? C'était quoi cette lettre ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 3 ans ? Et pourquoi tes parents redoutes tes profs ? **lâcha Yuki, à bout de nerf et exaspéré. **Ton père n'a pas l'air de leur faire confiance et je me demande bien pourquoi. Je suis sûr, en repensant, que ça à voir avec le fait que tu hésites à mon contact ! **

Shuichi resta silencieux et baissa la tête. _Non ! Shuichi ne pleure pas ! Après je n'aurai pas le cœur à te dire ce que je dois te dire… _hurla intérieurement Yuki. Il fallait le consoler et vite, avant que la première larme ne coule. Aussi glissa-t-il ses mains sur ses joues, relevant son adorable visage pour approcher le sien jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Offrant alors délibérément sa bouche à un baiser langoureux, Shuichi passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son professeur tandis que celui-ci posait une main sur ses hanches tout en l'embrassant tendrement. Shuichi voulait approfondir ce baiser et cette étreinte. Mais visiblement Yuki avait autre chose derrière la tête. Il s'écarta de l'adolescent et l'entraîna dans la chambre où il s'assit au bord du lit, face à son jeune amoureux qui était resté debout.

**Shu, je crois qu'on a besoin de parler…**

**Yadda.**

**Sumimasen ?**

**Je ne veux rien te dire. Tu finis toujours par obtenir ce que tu veux de moi mais pas cette fois. **

**Tsss… **fut tout ce que le blond répondit avant de se décider à reprendre après un instant de silence. **Cette fois tu vas te contenter d'écouter, Shu. Et surtout tu ne m'interrompras pas, compris ?**

Shuichi se contenta d'acquiescer, maintenant plutôt curieux de savoir ce que voulait lui dire son amant bien-aimé. Celui-ci pris une inspiration avant de lever vers lui un regard déterminé.

**Il y a 6 ans, alors que je n'avais que 16 ans et que je vivais à New York depuis déjà 3 ans, j'ai tué trois personnes de sang froid. Je voulais me venger alors j'ai pris un flingue et je les ai buté un par un, sans aucun remord. Aujourd'hui encore, je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas vraiment de regrets même si je me sens coupable d'avoir pris des vies ; je sais que c'était mérité mais je ne me fais pas à l'idée d'être un meurtrier. C'est en partie la raison pour laquelle j'ai fugué alors que je devais rentrer au Japon pour éviter des poursuites judiciaires. Je suis allé vivre dans les rues où j'ai rencontré Miri par le plus grand des hasards. Elle m'a aidé à ne pas toucher le fond. En fait, elle m'a soutenu pour que je me sorte de l'enfer dans lequel je m'étais enfermé en culpabilisant pour ce que j'ai fait. Tu ne cesses de me dire que tu n'aimes que moi et que quoi qu'il arrive tu seras avec moi : ça me rassure parce que je t'aime aussi. En fait, puisque j'en suis aux révélations, je penses que je serais honnête en te disant que je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès l'instant où tu m'as bousculé dans cette cafétéria. Contrairement aux autres quand ils me croisent, tu ne me craignais pas et tu suivais pas comme un petit chien. Même si maintenant tu le fais… **Il s'arrêta un instant pour esquisser un sourire en coin.** Mais en même temps être avec toi m'effraie : en te voyant, c'est moi que je revois avant ce qu'il s'est passé. Ca ramène des souvenirs que je préférerais oublier… Est-ce que maintenant que tu sais tout ça tu vas me quitter ? Est-ce que je suis un monstrueux assassin à tes yeux, Shu ?**

Shuichi le regarda avec peine et tristesse, mais certainement pas avec de la peur ou du dégoût. Il esquissa un petit sourire timide et demanda :

**Comment peux-tu douter de moi ? Je ne t'ai pas assez montré que je t'aimais ? Que je te faisais confiance ? Je mettrais ma vie entre tes mains, Yuki. Le passé importe peu. Je t'aime malgré tout. Et puis je sais que si tu as fais tout ça, c'est sans aucuns doutes que tu avais de bonnes raisons. Sans compter que je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu te sens bien assez coupable tout seul. Pas besoin que je t'accable en plus alors que je n'en éprouve ni le besoin ni l'envie. Tout ça, c'est du passé !**

Ses traits s'étirèrent un sourire radieux et assuré. Il vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur les genoux de son amant et lui murmura :

**Je t'aime, mon amour. **

**Je t'aime aussi, bébé, **soupira Yuki.

_Je suis un meurtrier, et malgré tout il continue de m'aimer, il n'a pas peur. Il se sert contre moi comme si j'étais un nounours._

**J'espère qu'un jour tu voudras bien me livrer tes secrets comme je viens de me confier à toi, Shu-chan. Quoi que tu me caches, je t'assure que je serais là pour toi. Je ne veux plus te voir trembler et te débattre dans ton sommeil. Je ne veux plus avoir à sécher tes larmes la nuit, sans même en connaître la raison. Je ne veux plus voir cette expression d'horreur sur ton visage comme tout à l'heure avec ce courrier…**

Il embrassa tendrement Shuichi avant que celui-ci ne s'écarte et demande :

**Tu écris vraiment des romans, Yuki ? **

**Mmmh… Oui, pourquoi ? **

**Parce que ça explique que tu sois si tendre et doux et romantique et…**

**Tu te tais ou tu passes la nuit dans le fauteuil.**

Son jeune amant gloussa avant de descendre ses mains vers le pantalon de Yuki où elles jouèrent avec la boucle de sa ceinture.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **demanda le blond, avec un sourire taquin.

**J'ai envie de te consoler à ma manière… **se contenta de répondre Shuichi.

De manière très sensuelle, tout en partageant un baiser brûlant et passionné avec lui, le jeune homme détacha la ceinture de son amant, puis déboutonna son pantalon et introduisit sa main toute chaude dans le caleçon de celui-ci. Yuki ne put réprimer un gémissement de plaisir et de surprise ce qui rendit Shuichi tout fier de lui. Ce genre de gémissement sexy, il ne les obtenait habituellement que lorsque le blond le pénétrait. Il fallait dire aussi qu'ils n'étaient amants que depuis à peine plus d'un mois et que le jeune professeur laissait rarement à son élève l'opportunité de se montrer entreprenant. Mais ça allait changer, Shuichi y comptait bien. Avec un sourire emprunt de luxure, il commença à caresser puis à masser le membre déjà bien tendu par l'excitation de son amant. Et alors que ses gestes se faisaient plus rapides, Yuki se raidit, comme s'il sortait soudain de sa transe, et lui saisit le poignet avec tant de force que Shuichi en sursauta. Levant des yeux inquiets vers son blondinet de petit ami, il demanda :

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne veux pas que je…**

**Pourquoi tu fais ça ? **coupa durement Yuki.

**Nani ?**

**Tu as peur que je ne te crois pas quand tu me dis que tu m'aimes, peu importe mon passé ? Tu as peur de moi ? De ma réaction si…**

**YAMETE ! **s'exclama Shuichi. **Tu me prends pour un menteur ? Si je dis que je t'aime c'est que je t'aime ! Et pourquoi j'aurai peur de toi ? Je sais que tu ne me feras jamais rien de mal ! Tu me dis que tu as confiance en moi et pourtant tu remets ma parole en doute alors que tout ce que je voulais c'était te faire plaisir. Je veux prendre soin de toi comme tu le fais avec moi. Ca te surprend tant que ça !**

Mais Yuki ne répondit rien. Il garda son regard ambré fixement planté dans les yeux lavande de son petit ami, le visage impassible. Finalement, il passa sa main sur la joue de Shuichi et s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Il finit par relâcher son étreinte sur le poignet du jeune homme pour glisser son autre main sous le débardeur qu'il portait, caressant son ventre plat et sa peau douce. C'est avec bon cœur que le garçon aux cheveux fuchsia reprit sa besogne en travaillant les parties de son compagnon qui gémissait de temps à autres contre ses lèvres toujours soudées aux siennes (2). Bientôt, Yuki se libéra en un gémissement rauque, ses mains agrippées au flanc et dans la nuque de son jeune amant. Ce dernier se mit à ricaner, vraiment tout content d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait de son petit ami. En effet, c'était toujours Eiri qui le menait par le bout du nez, mais pour une fois, il avait était l'instigateur direct de son plaisir. Effaçant les dernières bribes de jouissance qui embrumait son esprit, le blond repoussa Shuichi qui, pris au dépourvu, tomba au sol sur le dos.

**Yuki ! **s'exclama-t-il.

Mais le jeune professeur ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de poser de questions. Il descendit du lit et ôta avec hâte son haut à Shuichi, plus que jamais désireux de lui faire l'amour. _Voilà ce qu'on obtient en me donnant un orgasme avant les préliminaires, _pensa-t-il avec un sourire lubrique, ses yeux voilés de désir.

**J'ai envie de toi…** grogna le blond en recouvrant chaque parcelle de la peau dévêtue de Shuichi par des baisers trahissant son avidité.

_C'est la première fois que je le vois dans cet état-là… _se réjouit intérieurement l'apprenti chanteur plus que satisfait de l'attitude de son amoureux. Celui-ci ôta sa propre chemise avant de débarrasser Shuichi de son jeans et de son boxer, lui donnant en moins de 30 secondes l'apparence d'une victime plus que consentante. Le garçon attira son petit ami à lui en l'attrapant par la taille.

**Ne me fait pas languir, Eiri… **susurra Shuichi avec un petit sourire séducteur.

Puis il tendit sa tête en avant jusqu'à atteindre une des oreilles de Yuki, qui titilla du bout de la langue. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que celui-ci attrape son petit ami par les hanches et le place dos à lui, entre ses jambes, comme lorsqu'ils prenaient un bain ensemble. Il fit lentement glisser ses grandes et fines mains le long du torse et des flancs de son compagnon.

**On va reprendre où on en était resté l'autre jour dans la salle de bain si tu veux bien, **fit Yuki à l'oreille de Shuichi qui en frissonna de plaisir.

Lorsque les mains de son amant atteignirent sa virilité, il se raidit encore une fois, comme deux jours auparavant. Ce qui eut le mérite d'agacer le professeur qui gronda légèrement.

**Tu vas te détendre oui ? Comment tu veux prendre plaisir à mes caresses si tu te stresses tout seul ?**

**Gomenasaï, Eiri… **soupira Shuichi, lui-même en colère à cause de sa réaction. **Continue. Je te promets de me détendre.**

Le blond obtempéra, mais davantage pour répondre à son besoin d'assouvir son désir que parce qu'il voulait mettre de côté les réactions étranges de Shuichi à son contact. Ainsi donc il commença à frictionner la hampe de son amant avec un savoir-faire hors du commun. Il connaissait maintenant suffisamment Shuichi pour savoir exactement où appuyer, où effleurer, où faire durer ses caresses. Peu à peu, il sentait le jeune homme se détendre contre son torse. Soulagé de voir que celui-ci avait enfin décidé de se détendre, comme il l'avait promis, il accéléra le mouvement, arrachant à son compagnon des gémissements et bientôt des cris de plaisir. Les plaintes de Shuichi se répercutaient en écho dans la chambre tandis qu'il arquait son dos, son corps parcouru de cette chaleur électrisante qui bientôt fut assez forte pour le faire venir antre les doigts de son amant. Profitant de l'état de béatitude du garçon contre lui, Yuki se débarrassa totalement de son pantalon qui risquerait de le gêner pour la suite des évènements. Shuichi revint peu à peu à lui, et ne reprit réellement pieds que lorsqu'il sentit le blond le mettre à quatre pattes devant lui. Bientôt, il sentit deux doigts lubrifiés (3) pénétrer son intimité. Quelques instants plus tard, ils laissèrent place à la virilité de son amant. Eiri lui accorda quelques instants pour se positionner de la façon la plus confortable pour lui avant de commencer un lent mouvement de va et vient. Shuichi n'eut pas aussi mal que d'habitude lors des premiers de reins puisqu'ils avaient déjà fait l'amour à plusieurs reprises dans l'après-midi avant de partir pour chez ses parents. Très vite envahi par le même désir que son amant, le jeune homme commença à accompagner celui-ci dans leur danse sensuelle en suivant du bassin les mouvements du blond. Chaque seconde faisait un peu plus grimper leur taux de plaisir, et chaque coup de rein de Yuki rendait le suivant plus délicieux. Les gémissements de Shuichi se transformèrent en plaintes lascives il se retenait de jouir. Il voulait atteindre les summums du plaisir en même temps que son amant car c'était toujours mieux à deux. Mais il savait que pour le blond le moment n'était pas encore venu, bien qu'il s'en rapprochait très vite.

**Yuki… Dépêche-toi, onegaï… Je vais…**

**Attends-moi, Shu-chan… **souffla Eiri contre son oreille tandis qu'il était penché sur lui de sorte que le dos de son compagnon soit calé contre son torse.

Ses mains étaient crispées avec tellement de force sur les hanches de Shuichi qu'il savait que celui-ci aurait de jolis bleus le lendemain. Maintenant son désir était si puissant qu'il allait maintenant plus profondément en son amant à chaque coup de reins. Il la sentait poindre et s'accroître très vite cette chaleur douce et excitante, toujours accompagnée de ces frissons agréables… Il allait jouir d'un instant à l'autre et Shuichi pouvait le sentir. Aussi attendit-il quelques secondes de plus et, dans une synchronisation parfaite, tous deux se libérèrent au même moment. Fatigués à cette heure plus que tardive et sous le coup de leurs efforts physiques et de la vague de plaisir qui les submergeait, Yuki s'appuya totalement sur Shuichi, oubliant que celui-ci était moins lourd que lui. S'effondrant sous le poids de son amoureux, le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur la moquette maintenant maculée par le fruit de sa jouissance. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, Eiri se retira doucement mais resta un instant dans la même position pour caresser affectueusement les flancs et les hanches de son petit ami, dont le souffle haletant ralentissait peu à peu. Puis le jeune professeur se leva et prit le garçon aux cheveux roses dans ses bras pour l'allonger sur lit. Il s'allongea à ses côtés en remontant le drap et les couvertures sur eux tandis que Shuichi venait se blottir au creux de ses bras. Il dormait déjà mais il semblait que cette habitude à chercher du confort auprès d'Eiri était devenue instinctive. Le blond passa une main sur la joue son compagnon, puis dans ses cheveux au parfum de fraise, et murmura :

**J'espère qu'après ça, tu dormiras tranquillement pour fois…**

Et bientôt, il sombra lui aussi dans un profond sommeil.

**XXX XXX XXX **

Le lendemain, Hiro présenta Shuichi à un jeune garçon nommé Fujisaki Suguru, âgé seulement de 16 ans. Tous trois avaient pris un café au restaurant de l'hôtel avant de rejoindre le Pelshana, un club dans lequel les deux meilleurs amis avaient déjà eut de nombreuses occasions de jouer. C'est là que Hiro avait décidé d'annoncer au garçon aux cheveux roses qu'il avait réservé la scène pour une vingtaine de minutes, soit environ quatre chansons, et qu'ils joueraient le soir même. Shuichi avaient commencé par bondir un peu partout dans la salle de spectacle tout en hurlant de joie. Puis, il avait un peu bougonné à l'idée que ce soit Fujisaki qui joue du synthé. Finalement, le guitariste et le pianiste l'avaient très vite convaincu lorsque le benjamin du groupe avait fait quelques essais. Enfin, avant de commencer les répétitions, la petite boule fuchsia avait téléphoné à son Yuki d'amour (4) pour le harceler afin de le convaincre de venir assister à ce concert surprise. Ce n'est qu'après avoir été menacé d'être privé de sexe pendant une durée indéterminée que le blond avait dénié accepter. Du moins, Shuichi était convaincu que c'était ses menaces qui avaient eu de l'impacte. Alors qu'en réalité, Yuki avait adoré de voir son amant sur scène. Il ne l'avait vu chanter qu'au karaoké de Halloween… S'il s'était montré réticent, ce n'était que parce qu'il avait toujours aimé se faire supplier.

Le soir venu, Yuki entra dans le club au moment exact où le groupe « Bad Luck » était annoncé par un DJ surexcité. Le blond vit alors monter sur la scène Hiroshi et sa guitare, suivi d'un garçon qu'il était certain d'avoir vu quelque part auparavant, puis enfin de Shuichi. En voyant arriver son petit ami, Eiri déglutit bruyamment. Le jeune homme était vraiment, VRAIMENT très sexy ce soir. Il portait un tee-shirt noir à manches longues avec par-dessus une veste en jeans dont les manches avaient été ôtées, voir carrément déchirées. En bas, il avait un cycliste noir qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et par-dessus, un short court en jeans, assorti à la veste. Ses chaussures étaient des rangers de cuir noir dont les boucles avaient été détachées. Quelques accessoires tels que des mitaines, une ceinture cloutée et un collier (5), tous également en cuir noir, donnaient la touche finale à ce costume de scène. Même si les deux autres musiciens étaient très bien habillés aussi, Yuki ne voyait que Shuichi ; il n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.

**Konbanwa ! **s'exclama joyeusement le jeune homme qui semblait être complètement métamorphosé une fois sur scène. **Pour ceux qui nous connaissent déjà, on est super contents d'être de retour ce soir ! Pour les autres, et bien souvenez-vous de nous ! On est Bad Luck et on va mettre le feu à votre soirée ! **Shuichi se tourna en direction de son meilleur ami et le présenta. **Voici Nakano Hiroshi, le tombeur de ses dames, qui sera à la guitare. **Et il attira l'attention sur le claviériste avant de dire : **Voici un petit nouveau dans la bande mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il est vraiment très doué ! Fujisaki Suguru au synthé ! **

En entendant le compliment venant de son leader, le garçon à la chevelure verte se mit à rougir un peu, avant de se concentrer de nouveau pour préparer la mélodie de la première chanson.

**Enfin, **finit le chanteur, **moi c'est Shindo Shuichi, et je chanterai pour vous ce soir. **

Puis il sourit radieusement et lança un petit clin d'œil à Yuki qui, de sa place au fond de la salle, se demandait comment son amant avait fait pour repérer dans la pénombre et parmi les 500 personnes présentes. Cependant il n'en laissa rien paraître et se contenta d'afficher son habituelle expression impassible. Mais lorsque les premières notes de chant de son petit ami, amplifiée par les enceintes en la sonorisation de la salle, résonnèrent dans ses oreilles, il dut admettre que ça aller être dur de rester de marbre face à la voix d'ange du jeune homme.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Quatre chansons, ce n'était pas grand-chose mais ça représentait tellement pour Shuichi, qui n'avait pas eu l'occasion de chanter ses propres chansons devant un tel public depuis près de 6 mois. Il avait pu interpréter « No Style », sa première vraie composition, « The Rage Beat » qui, une fois revisitée par Fujisaki, était encore mieux, « Smashing Blue » qu'il avait écrite à New York avec l'aide de Jo et enfin « Anti-Nostalgique », un cadeau pour son chérir-chéri. Du coup, le jeune homme sautillait et frétillait de joie en retournant à sa loge. Il était seul alors qu'il partageait ce vestiaire avec Hiro et Suguru. En effet, le premier s'était de nouveau fait kidnappé par Miri qui, semblait-il, avait certaines tendances nymphomanes. Quant à Fujisaki, il avait dû rentrer chez lui aussitôt pour que ses parents ne rendent pas compte de son absence, aussi s'était-il fait raccompagner par un chauffeur de envoyé par Miri. Ainsi donc, il eut tout le loisir de se délecter tranquillement du bouquet de roses rouges déposées sur la coiffeuse de la pièce. _Kyah ! Yuki, mon amour, tu es trop romantique ! _s'extasia-t-il intérieurement en respirant le doux parfum des fleurs. Il trouva une carte et la lut :

« _Merci d'avoir chanté pour moi. Maintenant, on ne se quittera plus. » _

**Il est bizarre ce mot… Comme si Yuki et moi, on s'était déjà quitté… M'enfin bon, c'est l'intention qui compte.**

Il reposa la carte et commença à se démaquiller pour effacer l'eyeliner et le mascara qu'il avait mis pour souligner ses yeux violets. _J'adore mes yeux… Je pense que ce doit être la plus jolie chose chez moi… _pensa-t-il distraitement. Si distraitement qu'il ne remarqua pas dans le miroir le reflet de la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

**T'étais vraiment mignon, ce soir, Shu-chan… **

Faisant volte-face au son de cette voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, Shuichi lança d'un ton agressif :

**J'peux savoir ce que tu fous là !**

**Allons, Shu, j'avais pensé que tu voudrais nous voir, Tomoe et moi. C'est vrai qu'on s'est croisé l'autre jour à NG mais c'était trop rapide pour qu'on discute, **répondit tranquillement Aizawa Taki, un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

**Où est-elle ? **demanda aussitôt Shuichi, toujours autant sur la défensive.

**Je suis là, Shu-chan ! **s'exclama ladite Tomoe en entrant dans la pièce pour mieux se jeter au cou de Shuichi pour l'embrasser avec ardeur.

Le jeune homme tenta de repousser la séduisante brune aux yeux vert jade, mais elle était tellement bien agrippée à lui qu'il avait un peu de mal à se libérer.

**Je ne dérange pas j'espère, **gronda la voix ténébreuse d'un certain beau et grand blond.

Un peu surprise, Tomoe lâcha prise pour se tourner face au nouvel arrivant.

**Vous êtes qui ? Vous ne voyez pas que vous dérangez ? **s'énerva la jeune fille.

**Ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça, kuso no ko !** répliqua Yuki, agacé en avançant vers elle et Shuichi pour la saisir par le poignet et l'éloigner avec force de son amant.

**Hé ! T'as un problème ! **s'exclama Taki.

**C'est elle le problème ; j'veux plus qu'elle s'approche de Shuichi, c'est clair ?** menaça Eiri avec une froideur au moins aussi impressionnante que celle dont il avait fait la démonstration la veille avec les Seguchi.

**Yuki… **appela le jeune chanteur. **C'est rien, elle est juste un peu hystérique.**

Il avait attrapé le professeur par le bras comme pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre à Tomoe et à Taki.

**Alors ? **demanda le blond d'un ton inquisiteur.

A l'évidence il voulait savoir qui étaient ces deux intrus et pourquoi la fille venait de rouler un palot de la mort à SON petit ami. Shuichi hésita un instant avant d'expliquer :

**C'est Aizawa Taki et sa sœur jumelle, Tomoe. On était au même lycée et Tomoe était amoureuse de moi. Mais disons que les filles passaient loin après la musique… Et puis, Taki n'a jamais supporté que sa sœur soit attirée par moi… Alors entre lui et moi, c'était pas la grande amitié…**

_J'crois pas qu'il faille que je lui dise que Taki me passait à tabac à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion parce qu'il est déjà furieux et qu'il risquerait de le massacrer… _pensa Shuichi, gardant pour lui les détails les plus « gores ».

**Maintenant que tu nous a présenté à ton ami, tu pourrais nous dire comment il s'appelle… **fit remarquer Taki, au grand dam de Tomoe qui semblait très pressée de reprendre où elle en était.

**Euh… Oui, voici Yuki Eiri, mon… Mon petit ami.**

_Et voilà ! Je suis sûr qu'il doit jubiler le Taki ! Après avoir passé son temps à me traiter à tort de pédé, voilà que j'en suis vraiment un… Oh puis merde ! Je m'en fous pas mal de ce que pense ce débile profond, du moment que j'ai mon Yuki. _

**Alors comme ça, t'as bel et bien viré de bord, Shindo ? J'aurais dû comprendre en te voyant à NG l'autre jour ; les cheveux roses, c'était un indice évident, **ricana Aizawa.

**Est-ce que je dois comprendre que tu as quelque chose contre les gays ? **demanda Eiri, avec une menace clairement explicite dans le ton de sa voix.

Alors que le brun aux yeux tombants s'apprêtait à répondre, sa sœur lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en s'exclamant :

**Nani ! Alors tu es… Tu es vraiment gay ? Mais… Mais moi je suis encore amoureuse de toi, Shu-chan…**

**Gomen, Tomoe. Mais voilà, je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Je te trouve très jolie, et sympa même si tu es un peu… folle sur les bords. Mais la seule personne que j'aime c'est Yuki.**

Du coin de l'œil, Shuichi remarqua un petit rictus satisfait sur les lèvres de son amant.

**Bon, si vous voulez bien nous laisser maintenant… Shu et moi on a des choses à faire, **dit le blond en indiquant d'un signe de tête la porte de la loge.

**Bien, j'espère qu'on se reverra Shu-chan, **ricana Aizawa, d'un air provocateur.

**Aucune chance, **rétorqua Shuichi, froidement.

**Nah… Shuichi, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir moi, maintenant ? **gémit Tomoe.

**Bah, trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Shuichi est à moi, **répondit Yuki.

Le frère et la sœur Aizawa quittèrent la pièce sans un mot de plus. Eiri se tourna vers son amant et dit en s'approchant de lui :

**J'aime pas la façon dont ce mec t'as appelé Shu-chan… **gronda-t-il.

**Comme si c'était de ma faute… J'aime pas ça plus que toi, hein !**

**Elle embrasse bien ?**

**Pas aussi bien que toi, **répondit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire avant d'offrir ses lèvres à son petit ami pour échanger avec lui un baiser tendre et amoureux.

Puis Yuki passa ses bras autour de Shuichi dans une étreinte reposante, et tandis que sa tête reposait contre le torse du blond, le chanteur se souvint d'un détail et dit :

**Arigato, Eiri…**

**Doshite ?**

**Pour les roses.**

…

Le jeune professeur tourna la tête vers la coiffeuse où il remarqua le bouquet. Il sentit poindre la colère en lui. _Des roses rouges ? Qui est le fils de pute qui se permet d'envoyer de telles fleurs à MON Shuichi tout en sachant qu'elle représente l'amour passionnel ! _Sur le coup, emporté par sa jalousie maladive, Yuki avait manqué de s'en prendre à son cher et tendre. Mais il se souvint que ce dernier lui-même était persuadé qu'il était l'expéditeur des fleurs. Yuki relâcha donc son étreinte et alla à la coiffeuse pour lire la carte qu'il avait remarqué auprès du bouquet. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au message, il se tourna vers le jeune homme aux cheveux fuchsia et lui répondit :

**C'est roses ne sont pas de moi, Shu.**

La surprise qui apparut d'abord sur le visage du garçon se transforma vite en terreur. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et des larmes incontrôlables glissèrent sur ses joues roses. Complètement pris au dépourvu par cette réaction, Yuki s'empressa de serrer son petit ami dans ses bras. _Les seules fois où je l'ai vu dans cet état, c'est quand il se réveille en sursaut la nuit à cause d'un de ses rêves… _

**Bébé, quand vas-tu te décider à me dire ce qui te ronge ? Pourquoi as-tu si peur ? **demanda tout Yuki, d'une voix presque suppliante et si basse que même à Shuichi elle sembla être un murmure perdu dans le vent.

Entre deux sanglots, il parvint à gémir de sa voix la plus faible :

**IL… IL est sorti. IL me veut du mal, Yuki… IL est encore après moi et j'ai peur… J'ai peur… Ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie.**

**Ssshhh… Je suis là, Shu. Je serais toujours là.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Dans le sombre couloir qui menait à la loge de Bad Luck, adossé à un mur, le visage masqué par l'ombre d'un chapeau et le col relevé de son imperméable, un grand homme esquissait un sourire malsain. _Tu es à moi Shu-chan. A moi et à personne d'autre. Et ce n'est pas lui qui sera de taille à lutter et à s'interposer entre notre amour. Notre passion. Cet homme ne te tiendra pas plus longtemps loin de moi, Shuichi, mon cœur. Bientôt, on ne pourra plus nous séparer. Tu peux pleurer, Shu. Je sais qu'il te retient contre ton gré. Mais bientôt, je te libérerai._ Silencieusement, cet homme à peu près aussi grand que Yuki, disparut dans les ténèbres du couloir comme une ombre dans la nuit, comme une menace invisible.

**Ndla : **(1) Mikarin c'est le surnom que Yuki donnait à Mika quand il était petit… (2) Et oui, de temps à autres seulement car Yuki n'aime pas se montrer en position de faiblesse. Alors on peut imaginer que dans son esprit un peu sado ça veut dire « Surtout ne montre pas qu'il a de l'emprise sur toi… », même si en fait il meurt d'envie de hurler « Oh oui ! » . (3) Bah, maintenant qu'ils savent que leur libido peut atteindre des sommets, ils en ont toujours un tube avec eux (hihi, je suis très perverse, hein !). (4) Pitié, Yuki ! Ne me fais pas de mal ! J'avais pas envie de te faire passer pour un adorable petit ami amoureux et romantique et… Ok, c'est bon ! J'me tais !… Tout ça pour dire que Shuichi aime son Yuki . (5) Ca ressemblait plutôt à un collier pour chien mais c'est pas grave parce que c'est super sexy sur Shu-chan .

**Notes : **Voilà, vous en savez encore un peu plus sur notre Shu-chan… Bon, d'accord, ce ne sont que des indices, mais mis bout à bout vous pourrez entrevoir des bribes de vérités. Croyez-moi, ce que vous pensez deviner des dernières lignes de ce chapitre, c'est bien en dessous de ce que j'ai imaginé pour notre petit Shu. Vous ne serez vraiment fixé que dans quelques chapitres, lorsque les choses deviendront vraiment dangereuses pour le couple. En parlant de couple, que pensez-vous du pairing Tatsuha-Maïko ? Moi j'aime bien. J'adore Ryû-chan, cependant je trouve le couple Tatsuha-Ryû vraiment très bizarre, même si ça ne m'empêche pas de lire des fics avec ce pairing… Mais voilà, j'avais d'essayer autre chose. Laissez-moi des reviews !

**PS : n'en voulez pas à Ryuichi d'avoir vendu la mèche... Il était pas censé savoir que c'était un secret...**

**Prochain chapitre : **Petit tour du côté de Kyoto et rencontre entre Mika et Shuichi. Tohma qui s'en mêle (pour pas changer…). Une dispute éclate et Miri en subit les pots cassés. Quelle sera la réaction de Seguchi qui, comme vous vous en doutez, n'a jamais pu oublier Yuki et l'aime toujours autant.

**Lexique :**

Kuso : Merde.

Arigato : Merci.

Aniki : Grand frère.

Daijobudeska : Comment ça va ?

Nani : Hein ? De quoi ?

Kekkon shi masen ka : Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Ie : Non.

Demo : Mais.

Yadda : Non ! Hors de question ! (négation au sens général).

Sumimasen : Excuse-moi ? (pour attirer l'attention)

Yamete : Ca suffit !

Gomenasaï : Excuse-moi (dans le sens de pardonne-moi).

Onegaï : S'il te plait.

Konbanwa : Bonsoir.

Kuso no ko : Sale gamin (merci Shizu pour tout ton lexique instructif )

Doshite : Pourquoi ?


	13. Jalousie maladive

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Source :** Gravitation

**Rating :** M pour lemons

**Paring : **Yuki Eiri / Shindo Shuichi

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas. Ils sont à Maki Murakami. Mais l'histoire est à moi ainsi que le personnage Miri, Phoebe, Sean et Jo et les quelques autres OC.

**Résumé :** Après avoir tué Kitazawa, Eiri n'est pas retourné au Japon et a même coupé les ponts avec sa famille. Il est devenu prof à l'Université de New York. Sa petite vie tranquille est bouleversée lorsqu'il s'éprend d'un jeune étudiant nouvellement arrivé du Japon, Shindo Shûichi. Comment tout cela va-t-il évoluer pour ce Yuki devenu japanophobe et même homophobe ?... UA.

**Notes : **Voili voilou ! Le chapitre 13 ! J'ai toujours eu du mal avec ce chiffre. Comme si mon inconscient se bloquer sur ce chiffre fatidique, m'empêchant de trouver l'inspiration. Pourtant cette fois, le blocage aura été de très courte durée puisqu'il n'est resté qu'une semaine ! Heureusement que je m'étais avancée suffisamment pour parer à toutes formes de retard. Alors voilà le dernier des chapitres du « Special X-mas » de cette fic. Comme vous l'aurez déjà compris, il s'agit du fameux chapitre où Yuki retourne à Kyoto pour voir son père… Pas mal d'embrouilles (sinon c'est pas drôle) et encore un peu plus d'indice sur le sombre et tortueux passé de Shu-chan. Rendez-vous à la fin pour la dernière note !**PS: Désolée de ne plus prendre le temps de répondre à vos reviews mais j'ai peu de temps à cause de mes cours. ais dès que j'ai un peu de temps je me rattraperai, promis . Je vous aime et vous remercie de votre soutien. Bisous.**

**Special thanks : **A tous ceux qui ont mon adresse MSN et qui viennent me voir pour m'encourager, me parler et me faire partager leurs idées. J'apprécie énormément !

_Pensées en italique. _**Dialogues en gras. _Répliques en anglais. _**

_**Chapitre 13 : Noël 3eme partie : Jalousie maladive.**_

Le soir du 25, après leur retour du Pelshanna, les larmes de Shuichi avaient mis pas mal de temps avant de se tarir. La fatigue qui venait toujours après les gros chagrins, avec de celle qu'il avait récolté par son interprétation sur scène, avait épuisé le jeune homme au point qu'il s'était presque évanoui sous le poids du sommeil. C'est Yuki qui avait dû le déshabiller et le mettre en pyjama. Après quoi il s'était également couché, enveloppant son petit ami de ses bras, espérant sans trop y croire que pour une fois, le garçon aux cheveux roses pourrait passer la nuit sans se réveiller en sursaut et en larmes. Comme prédit, c'est vers 3heures du matin que l'apprenti musicien se mit à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Le blond, qui ne dormait désormais que d'un œil, se redressa, frottant ses yeux pour leur laisser le temps de s'habituer aux ténèbres de la pièce. Les rayons de la lune filtraient à travers les rideaux et éclairaient leur lit, aussi pouvait-il clairement distinguer la terreur marquée sur les magnifiques traits de Shuichi.

**Ie… Ie… **marmonnait-il en remuant de plus en plus frénétiquement. **Pitié ! Yadda ! **ajouta-il en hurlant presque.

_Pitié ? _se répéta intérieurement Eiri, choqué d'entendre cette supplication. Shuichi était une personne qui aimait se plaindre, gémir et pignoufer pour pas grand-chose comme pour quémander un câlin ou un peu d'attention. Mais il y a avait une chose dont il avait toujours détesté et ça le jeune professeur le savait bien : le sentiment de pitié. Il était toujours hors de questions pour Shuichi que quelqu'un ait pitié de lui. Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'inspirer ce sentiment aux gens. _Alors pourquoi s'abaisse-t-il à supplier ?_ Mais Yuki n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions que le jeune garçon se redressa soudain, en nage, quelques unes de ses mèches fuchsia collées à son front par de la sueur froide. Dans ses yeux violine, maintenant grands ouverts, on pouvait distinguer de la confusion, de la peur, de la douleur. Il mit du temps avant de se rendre compte de Eiri le fixait avec inquiétude. Lorsqu'il le remarqua, il alla se blottir contre lui en explosant en larmes.

Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, Shuichi revoyait ces abominables images. Il ne l'avait pas encore revu mais pourtant il le persécutait déjà. Même s'il savait bien que pendant quelques temps il avait eu peur de Yuki, craignant de voir les choses recommencer comme il y a trois ans, il avait désormais acquis la certitude que cet homme qui le serrait dans ses bras était en fait le seul à pouvoir le protéger. Il le lui avait promis : il serait toujours avec lui. Toujours. Eiri n'avait rien à voir avec LUI.

**Dis-moi ce qui te fait autant peur, Shuichi. Onegaï… Je ne peux pas t'aider si je ne sais rien. Et je déteste de te voir dans cet état sans rien pouvoir faire pour te protéger. **

**Je veux rentrer à New York, Eiri. Je t'en prie. Il n'y a que là-bas que je serais en sécurité, maintenant. Là-bas avec toi, **répondit le jeune homme entre deux sanglots.

Resserrant son étreinte, le blond murmura :

**On rentrera le 28, Shu-chan. Dans moins de trois jours. Je dois d'abord passer à Kyoto, ok.**

**Demo…**

**Pas de mais qui tiennent, bébé. On va voir mon vieux puis on se casse. Ensuite on passera le nouvel an rien que tous les deux. Maintenant dis-moi tout, Shu.**

Le ton qu'il avait employé n'était ni sévère, ni agacé. Il était calme et réconfortant. Shuichi demeura silencieux un long moment, reniflant légèrement de temps à autres. Finalement, il consentit à dire :

**Il y a trois ans, je faisais confiance à un homme mais c'était un fou. Tu me reproches parfois d'être trop naïf et de ne pas voir le mal même si on me l'indiquait avec une pancarte. C'est déjà ce qu'il s'est passé à cette époque. Et c'est justement parce que je lui faisais confiance que je n'ai pas vu les choses arriver.**

A ce début de récit, Eiri eut l'horrible impression de s'entendre raconter sa propre histoire. Trahi par un homme à qui il faisait confiance. Le jeune professeur voulait en apprendre davantage mais d'un autre côté il avait peur de savoir. Il redoutait de connaître toute la vérité. Il ne parvenait pas à supporter l'idée que quelqu'un ait imposé la même horreur à Shuichi que celle qu'il avait vécu. Après un petit instant d'hésitation, le garçon reprit :

**Hiro m'avait pourtant prévenu. Mais il était si gentil et compréhensif que c'était dur de l'imaginer en dangereux pédophile. **

Shuichi sentit Yuki trembler en entendant ces mots. Intrigué, il leva les yeux vers le visage de son amant où il découvrit avec effroi ses magnifiques yeux d'or teintés de larmes. Il ne pleurait pas encore mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il n'en était vraiment pas loin.

**Eiri… ?**

Mais le blond ne répondit rien.

**Il… Il a voulu me faire du mal…Mais on m'a secouru à temps pour m'épargner le viol. Il n'a pas eu le temps d'aller jusque là, si c'est ce qui te fait peur. En fait si, il avait eu tout le temps pour ça… Mais il voulais faire durer la chose. Cependant, le jour où on m'a retrouvé, quelques minutes j'y passé. Mais parfois j'en vient à me dire que ç'aurait presque était préférable à ce qu'il m'a fait subir avant. Je souhaiterais quasiment qu'il m'ait violé une bonne fois pour toutes au lieu de me faire subir toutes ces horreurs.**

**Qu'est-ce que ce fils de pute t'a fait qui soit pire que le viol, Shuichi ? **gronda Eiri, la voix marquée par la colère mais aussi par l'incompréhension.

_Rien ne peut être pire que le viol, _affirma-t-il intérieurement avec véhémence.

**Il m'a enlevé. Je n'arrivais plus à compter les jours… La police et mes parents m'ont dit que j'avais disparu pendant plus de trois semaines. **

_Trois semaines ! _s'exclama intérieurement le blond, complètement déstabilisé par cette révélation.

**Il m'avait enfermé dans une espèce de cave, avec des chaînes qui m'attachaient aux murs. Il appelait ça notre… **

Shuichi s'arrêta pour réprimer un sanglot. Il devait tout dire à Eiri. Tout dire sans s'arrêter sinon il ne parviendrait jamais à terminer. De son côté, ressentant l'hésitation de son petit ami, Yuki le pressa un peu plus contre lui.

**T'es pas obliger de continuer, Shu.**

**Si, il le faut ou je n'aurais plus jamais le courage de le faire. **Il prit une profonde inspiration et reprit : **Il l'appelait notre suite nuptiale. Il prenait son temps pour me « séduire » comme il disait. C'est pour ça qu'il ne m'a pas violé tout de suite. Mais il se masturbait à longueur de temps devant moi. Et parfois, il me le faisait à moi aussi. **

**C'est pour ça… **marmonna aussitôt Eiri, plus pour lui-même que pour son amant.

Il ne lui avait fallu qu'un quart de seconde pour faire le rapprochement avec l'attitude étrange du jeune homme aux cheveux roses vis-à-vis de lui.

**Haï. **

**Pourquoi tu avais peur de moi ? Tu savais… Tu sais que je ne te ferai jamais le moindre mal.**

**Oui, je le savais. Mais maintenant j'en suis réellement convaincu. **

Il déposa un vif baiser sur les lèvres de Yuki avant de le faire un petit sourire, qui cachait avec difficulté sa tristesse.

**Toi aussi tu connais mon secret, maintenant… Une grande partie du moins. Il reste toujours des zones d'ombres mais je ne veux pas t'en parler maintenant. Je ne me sens pas prêt. Et je sais que tu ne comprendras pas forcément ce qu'il me reste à t'apprendre.**

**Je suis content que tu m'aies parlé, **répondit simplement le jeune professeur. **Mais réponds juste à ma question : ces fleurs et cette lettres venaient de lui ? Mais Comment ?**

**Il est sortit de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Mon père m'a appelé cette après-midi pour me le dire. Ils auraient dû nous prévenir… Après qu'on ait ouvert la lettre, mon père s'est inquiété et a voulu vérifier. Il est dehors depuis plus d'un mois maintenant. Et je sais aujourd'hui qu'il m'a retrouvé. C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on parte.**

**Alors on partira le 27. Te faire gagner un jour, c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Mais tu comprends qu'il faut que je passe à Kyoto avant, d'accord ?**

**Haï.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

C'est en voiture et non en train que Yuki, Shuichi, Miri, Tatsuha et Hiro partirent pour Kyoto le lendemain matin à la première heure. Si l'apprenti guitariste les accompagnait, c'était tout simplement parce que sa musicienne de fiancée voulait le présenter à sa « famille ». Ils arrivèrent dans la ville réputée pour ses temples vers les environs de midi ; il fallait bien dire qu'entre Yuki et Miri qui se relayaient au volant, ils ne perdaient pas de temps sur la route, grillant quelques règles élémentaires de la sécurité routière au passage. Une fois au temple Uesugi, les cinq jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment principal. Yuki s'efforçait de ne pas trop y penser mais pourtant il ne pouvait se cacher le fait que cet endroit où il avait grandi le mettait très mal-à-l'aise. Pourquoi avait-il accepté si facilement de venir à Kyoto ? Si seulement il avait refusé, jamais Tohma ni Mika n'auraient su où il était ni sous quel nom il se cachait. Pourtant, sur une soudaine impulsion, peut-être un peu de remord ou de culpabilité quant aux arguments avancés par Miri, il avait dit oui. Ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement qu'avec Shuichi à ses côtés désormais, il ne redoutait plus autant d'affronter son passé.

Un regard autour de lui et il pouvait presque se revoir tout petit, courir dans le vaste parc, sous les cerisiers en fleurs, jouant avec Tatsuha au bord de l'étang ou enterrant les poupées de Mika pour le simple plaisir de la voir enrager. Il se rappelait également des couchés de soleil sur le banc près du grand bosquet que son frère, sa sœur et lui adoraient passer avec leur mère qui leur raconter de magnifiques histoires. D'une certaine façon, il trouvait injuste que Miri n'ait pas vécu ces souvenirs qui étaient de loin les plus doux et les plus agréables de son enfance. Il aurait aimé l'avoir avec lui plus tôt. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne l'aurait jamais rencontré à New York ; elle n'aurait pas été là pour le soutenir car il l'aurait certainement rejeté comme il l'avait fait avec le reste de la famille.

Il sentit la petite main de Shuichi s'agripper à son bras. Un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et il put voir le jeune homme lui sourire joyeusement. Comment pouvait-il se montrer si insouciant dans un moment pareil ? Il s'apprêtait à faire la rencontre des l'homme le plus sectaire du Japon : Uesugi Tôru. Sans oublier Mika, sa sœur aînée réputée pour son caractère autoritaire et sa tendance à vouloir interférer dans les affaires de tous, ainsi que son époux, l'homme le plus puissant du pays de par son argent, son statut et ses relations dans tous les secteurs tels que la politique, les médias, le milieu artistique ou le monde des affaires. Il ne serait même pas étonné de lui découvrir des amis chez les yakuzas… En effet, Miri lui avait décrit Seguchi Tohma dans les moindres détails, et honnêtement, le blond ne voyait aucunes raisons de ne pas croire sa cadette dans la mesure où elle lui avait toujours été fidèle.

**Ca se passera bien, alors ne tire pas cette tête, **lui murmura Shuichi, mettant de côté ses propres soucis le temps de leur passage à Kyoto.

_Après tout, Yuki m'a promis qu'on quitterait le Japon aussitôt qu'il aurait vu sa famille… Tant que je suis avec lui je ne risque absolument rien. Et une fois qu'on sera de retour à New York, je serais définitivement hors de SA portée… _se disait-il chaque fois que le souvenir de cet homme menaçait de réveiller en lui sa profonde terreur. Eiri semblait s'être aperçu de sa soudaine confusion car il passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui tout en continuant d'avancer vers le temple.

A peine entrés, Miri se tourna vers eux avec un air étrangement inquiet.

**Surtout, ne faites rien pour aggraver la santé de votre père tous les deux, **gronda-t-elle tout bas à l'attention de ses deux frères.

**Arrête ! On croirait entendre Mika, **ricana le plus jeune d'un air désinvolte.

**Je ne plaisante pas ! Pas question de lui dire le nombre de filles, et de mecs aussi, avec lesquels tu t'es envoyé en l'air pendant ton séjour à New York. Il pourrait devenir encore ferme quant à sa décision de te marier avec Usami Ayaka. Quant à toi Eiri, essaye de lui annoncer ton homosexualité avec tact et douceur. Manquerait plus qu'il fasse une attaque. **

Là-dessus, elle se tourna vers Shuichi et Hiro et, avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui masquait à grand peine un soudain manque d'assurance, elle dit :

**Restez vous-même. Soyez naturels et n'en faites pas trop. Si vous vous montrez sincères, le vieux ne dira trop rien. En revanche, Shu-chan, méfie-toi de Seguchi.**

Un peu confus, le garçon à la tignasse rose s'enquit :

**Doshite ? Qu'est-ce que Seguchi-san pourrait bien avoir contre moi ? Lui et moi on s'entend plutôt bien…**

**Ne fais pas l'innocent, Shu. Tu l'as très bien entendu parler de toi l'autre soir quand ils se sont pointés à notre chambre d'hôtel, **lui rappela Yuki d'un air sombre.

Alors que Hiro allait prendre la parole, une servante du temple entra dans la pièce.

**Konnichi wa, Uesugi-san. Johanson-san, **dit-elle en s'inclinant profondément et respectueusement.

Elle ne devait pas avoir plus d'une petite trentaine d'années et même si Yuki l'avait reconnue comme étant Suzuki Ayame, une jeune femme qui avait très tôt dévoué sa vie à la prière, celle-ci ne sembla pas se rappeler de lui.

**Konnichi wa, **répondirent en chœur Tatsuha et Miri.

La blonde se tourna vers les trois jeunes hommes derrière elle et annonça :

**Suzuki-kun, voici Shindo Shuichi-san, Nakano Hiroshi-san et peut-être vous souvenez-vous de Eiri…**

Alors que la servante avait commencé à saluer tout aussi poliment les deux premiers, elle se redressa, les yeux écarquillés de surprises lorsqu'elle remarqua, pour ce qui semblait être la première fois, la chevelure blonde et les yeux dorés du jeune professeur.

**Kami-sama ! **s'exclama-t-elle. **Gomennasai, Eiri-chan… Euh… Je veux dire Uesugi-san… J'aurais dû vous reconnaître immédiatement ! **dit-elle en s'inclinant encore plus bas que précédemment.

Shuichi avait un peu grimacé en entendant cette femme appeler Yuki « Eiri-chan » alors que le blond le lui interdisait même à lui qui était son amant. La seule à l'appeler comme ça était Miri, et même là le jeune chanteur voyait bien que c'était plus pour taquiner le prof que parce qu'elle en avait le droit. Eiri remarqua l'expression agacée de son petit ami et esquissa un petit sourire. Jusqu'à son départ pour New York, Ayame avait été sa nounou attitrée. Etant donné que, contrairement à Tatsuha et Mika, il n'allait plus à l'école à cause des moqueries des autres, elle avait pris à cœur de lui tenir compagnie et de lui enseigner de son mieux l'écriture, la lecture et les maths.

**Pas grave, **répondit-il simplement en inclinant simplement la tête en guise de salut.

**Laissez-moi annoncer votre présence à Uesugi-sama, **demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Miri et Tatsuha.

La guitariste acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête et Yuki marmonna :

**Que le spectacle commence…**

**C'est pas drôle, Eiri, **le réprimanda Miri avec une note d'appréhension dans la voix.

Hiro se tourna vers elle, inquiet.

**Miri-chan, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu es un peu pale… **

**Haï, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien, **répliqua-t-elle froidement avant d'amorcer un pas en direction de la salle de prière où à l'évidence le père de Yuki se trouvait.

Shuichi devait admettre qu'il y avait en effet de quoi s'inquiéter pour Miri. Elle, qui avait le teint un peu plus mâte que celui de son grand frère, était aujourd'hui encore plus claire. De même, il n'était dans sa nature de s'inquiéter autant. _Elle se sent peut-être mal. Elle est encore en période de rémission et elle assez faible. Elle doit avoir peur de voir les choses mal tourner ; c'est vrai que ça aggraverait son état, _pensa le jeune homme en suivant le groupe, le bras toujours agrippé à celui de Yuki qui semblait lui aussi assez préoccupé, du moins plus que tout à l'heure.

En entrant dans la vaste pièce au sol paqueté et recouvert de tatamis, dont les murs étaient composés de paravents de papier de riz et bois d'ébène, il se trouvèrent face à une énorme cloche de bronze, marqué par des écritures anciennes que Shuichi ne parviendrait sans aucuns doutes jamais à déchiffrer. _Certainement des prières… _pensa-t-il, son attention maintenant attirée par une grande statue représentant Bouddha en pleine méditation (1). Devant cette représentation du prince devenu prêcheur (2) se tenait agenouillé un vieil homme vêtu d'un kimono noir, une ample étoffe de soie dorée et un large chapelet de perles autour du cou. _Bah du coup je comprends mieux d'où Eiri sortait son déguisement d'Halloween… _(3). Suzuki Ayame s'approcha de lui le plus discrètement possible et se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Un acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de se relever péniblement avec l'aide de sa servante. Elle quitta la pièce par une porte coulissante qui menait directement aux jardins tandis que l'ancien se tourna vers eux, une expression digne et sévère sur le visage.

**Bonjour, père, **commença Tatsuha avec un respect et un sérieux dont Shuichi ne le savait pas capable.

Le jeune moine alla rejoindre son géniteur pour s'incliner devant lui.

**Que fais-tu encore vêtu de la sorte ? **demanda le vieil homme avec mépris en désignant du regard le jeans, le polo et la veste que le brun portait.

Sans un mot, le jeune homme quitta la pièce par le même chemin que Suzuki un instant plus tôt. Shuichi le suivit du regard, interloqué quant à l'attitude si dure du patriarche de la famille Uesugi. Puis, il tourna de nouveau son regard vers le vieil homme qui fixait intensément Yuki. Levant les yeux vers son amant, le garçon découvrit un regard froid et presque haineux que le blond adressait à son père.

**Après toutes ces années, tu ne viens pas me saluer ? **se contenta d'interroger sobrement le moine, sans aucunes émotions quant au fait de pouvoir enfin revoir son fils après toutes ces années.

_Pas étonnant que Yuki soit si froid, quand on voit avec quel genre de père il a grandi, _remarqua intérieurement l'apprenti musicien.

**C'est vrai que ça fait un bail, le vieux, **répondit le jeune professeur avec désinvolture.

A en juger par l'expression de surprise sur le visage de l'ancien, celui-ci ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Yuki lui réponde de la sorte. _Il devait vraiment être très différent quand il était plus jeune… _pensa Shuichi.

De son côté, Eiri refusait que ce vieil homme malade se sente supérieur à lui ; pas après tout ce qu'il avait traverser parce que ce vieux débris était incapable d'accepter son propre fils. Il avait accepté Miri qui était la preuve vivante de l'infidélité de son épouse, mais rejetait toujours la différence de sa propre chair et de son propre sang.

**Miri, j'espère que tu te portes mieux depuis ton hospitalisation, **dit le vieux en se détournant vers sa belle-fille. **Tohma et Mika m'ont appris que tu avais dû être opérée mais ils ont refusé de m'en dire davantage. **

**Ce n'est rien, je vous assure. Pas de quoi vous inquiéter, **s'empressa de répondre la guitariste.

**Présente moi donc tes amis, **demanda le moine en désignant Shuichi et Hiro qui ne purent s'empêcher de déglutir.

**Voici Nakano Hiroshi, mon fiancé, **présenta Miri en souriant au jeune homme aux cheveux longs. **Quant à lui, **elle fit un geste en direction du jeune chanteur, **c'est Shindo Shuichi, un ami à moi mais surtout celui d'Eiri. **

Les deux meilleurs amis s'inclinèrent respectueusement.

**Alors vous comptez épouser ma belle-fille ? **demanda Uesugi senior sur un ton soupçonneux.

**Et bien, oui. Je l'aime et je pense que nous pourrions construire quelque chose de solide, tous les deux, **répondit simplement Hiro, tentant de mettre en application le conseil de sa petite amie, à savoir se montrer naturel.

Le vieil sourit presque avant d'ajouter :

**Alors j'espère que vous y parviendrez. Peut-être que vous serez finalement les premiers à me donner des petits enfants…**

Miri rougit furtivement et un très bref instant avant d'attraper le bras de Hiro. Puis le moine se tourna vers son fils aîné et tenta de relancer la conversation avec lui :

**Ca fait tellement longtemps que tu es parti que j'ai l'impression de ne plus te connaître. Miri refusait de me parler trop de toi alors maintenant que tu es ici, dis-moi donc ce qui a changé dans ta vie. Parles-moi de toi. Dans quoi travailles-tu ?**

**Je suis prof dans à l'université, **se contenta de répondre Yuki.

**Honto ni ? **s'étonna son père, presque émerveillé par cette annonce. **Je suppose qu'il est un peu tard pour te convaincre de rejoindre les ordres et de prendre la tête du temple, mais je suis fier de voir que t'en ai bien sorti dans la vie. Quelle matière enseignes-tu ?**

**La littérature moderne. **

**Tu as toujours aimé les livres. Ca te vient de ta mère, c'est certain. **

Eiri ne répondit rien, mais baissa la tête. Shuichi remarqua une once de tristesse apparaître sur ses traits et du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que Miri ne semblait au bord des larmes à l'évocation de leur mère. Shuichi n'avait jamais beaucoup posé de questions à Yuki sur sa famille et à bien y réfléchir, le blond ne parlait jamais de sa mère. En fait, Shuichi ne savait ni comment Yuki et Miri s'étaient connus, ni ce qui s'était passé dans la vie du professeur pendant ces six années entre le jour de ses crimes et celui où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il se rendait soudain compte que, malgré toute la confiance et tous les sentiment qu'il avait Eiri, il ne savait finalement pas grand-chose de lui. _Ces deux jours à Kyoto seront une bonne occasion d'en découvrir plus sur lui… _se dit Shuichi avec espoir.

**Et sinon, as-tu quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Mika est mariée et Miri ne va pas tarder à en faire autant. Qu'en est-il de toi ?**

**Et bien en fait, je ne crois pas que je vais me marier un jour, **annonça Yuki en passant un bras autour des hanches de Shuichi. **Mais oui, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie.**

Le père fronça les sourcils en voyant avec quelle familiarité son fils aîné se tenait proche de ce jeune homme à la chevelure rose.

**Qu'essayes-tu de me faire comprendre ? **gronda-t-il.

**Tout simplement que Shuichi est mon amant et que c'est avec lui que je compte « construire quelque chose de solide », pour reprendre les termes de Hiroshi.**

Eiri sentit son élève se raidir contre lui. Il semblait vraiment mal-à-l'aise par cette situation ; à l'évidence il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de relations entre son petit ami et son père, ni à être présenté de cette façon. Alors pour le rassurer, il resserra tendrement son étreinte et ajouta :

**Je suis bien conscient que tu ne pourras sans doutes pas comprendre, mais c'est mon choix. En fait non, je n'ai pas choisi Shuichi. Disons juste que c'est le Destin qui l'a mis sur mon chemin. **

**Si c'est une plaisanterie, Eiri, je ne la trouve absolument pas amusante, **rétorqua froidement son père.

**J'avais pourtant l'impression de m'être montré tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.**

**Tu disparais pendant quasiment sept ans ; sept longues années au cours desquelles on n'a aucunes nouvelles de toi exceptées celles que Miri veut bien nous donner. Et quand finalement tu refais surface, tu te montres complètement changé. Tu es froid et irrespectueux, et tu m'apprends que tu partages ta vie avec un jeune homme qui ne doit pas avoir plus de 18 ans. Dis-moi que ce n'est qu'une « phase » de ta vie et rien de plus, Eiri.**

Si Shuichi était parvenu à éprouver de la sympathie pour ce vieil homme, elle venait de s'évanouir en une fraction de seconde. Shuichi ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Hiro qui le lui adressait un regard inquiet. Visiblement, il se doutait bien que son meilleur ami se sentait profondément blessé. Miri, quant à elle, était encore plus pale. Si elle ne se tenait pas debout et si ses yeux ne clignaient pas de temps à autres, on aurait pu la croire morte. Le jeune homme aux cheveux fuchsia se serait précipité vers elle s'il n'était pas le centre d'attention de la conversation.

**Désolé de te l'apprendre, père, mais Shuichi est tout sauf une phase. Je compte bien rester avec lui, quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne suis pas ici dans l'espoir d'obtenir de ta part une bénédiction quelconque mais parce que Tatsuha et Miri m'ont convaincu que ça te ferait plaisir de me voir. Etant donné que tu étais très malade, ils se sont dits qu'il serait regrettable que tu claques avant de m'avoir entendu te dire que je ne t'en voulais absolument pas d'avoir été le premier à me faire ressentir à quel point ce n'était pas normal pour un japonais d'être blond, d'avoir les yeux clairs, et de préférer lire et écrire que de jouer au foot avec les mioches de son âges. Mais vu comment tu me juges encore, je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi. **

**Eiri, ne va pas t'imaginer que je te rejette…**

**Ah non ? Pourtant c'est ce que tu as toujours fait ; tu t'apprêtes même à recommencer. Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser m'imposer une personne à aimer qui corresponde en tous points à tes critères d'excellence. J'ai refusé Ayaka et tu l'as fiancée à Tatsuha. Tu veux des petits enfants ? Demande à Mika. Je resterais avec Shuichi, un point c'est tout. Je ne suis pas venu au monde pour assouvir tes caprices de vieillard gâteux. **

Un long silence s'imposa et le père et le fils se fixèrent longuement.

**Bien… Je suppose que tu as raison, **lâcha finalement Uesugi Tôru.

Yuki crut sur le coup qu'il avait eu une hallucination auditive. _Je délire, c'est ça ? Le vieux n'a pas pu me dire que j'avais raison de vouloir rester avec Shuichi !_

**Même si c'est un garçon, du moment qu'il est capable de te faire oublier les épreuves que tu as traversées par ma faute, alors ça me suffit amplement. J'aurais aimé être sûr que tu puisses me donner des petits-enfants toi aussi. Mais si ça devait te faire renoncer à ce qui te rend vraiment heureux, alors je ne crois pas que je pourrais supporter d'être de nouveau à l'origine de tes souffrances, **ajouta le vieux moine en guise d'explication.

A juger par les expressions sur les visage de Yuki et Miri, Shuichi et Hiro pouvaient en déduire que ce n'était vraiment pas ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus.

**Bien, excusez-moi mais je me sens fatigué, **reprit le prêtre en se dirigeant vers une porte. **Je me sens un peu fatigué alors je vais me reposer jusqu'au dîner de ce soir. **

Il quitta la pièce et Miri dit finalement :

**Je crois bien que sa maladie lui a permis de prendre conscience de certaines choses.**

**Moi je crois plutôt qu'il est gâteux et qu'il délire.**

**Tu es parfois tellement fermé sur toi-même que tu es incapable de te rendre compte des choses. Ton père est arrivé à la fin de sa vie et maintenant plus que jamais il prend conscience de ses erreurs passées. Il tente de mettre ses affaires en ordres avant de partir. Et à mon avis, se réconcilier avec son fils aîné pour lui montrer ses regrets quant à ses comportements passés devait être en tête de sa liste.**

Là-dessus, la musicienne quitta elle aussi la pièce avec Hiro, laissant derrière elle son frère et Shuichi.

**Il faut croire que tu avais raison, Shu. Tout s'est bien passé.**

Comme pour ajouter la cerise sur le gâteau, le jeune homme se mit sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses bras autour du cou de son blondinet d'amant pour lui donner un baiser passionné. Finalement, faire face au paternel Uesugi n'avait pas était l'épreuve insurmontable qu'il s'était figuré. Il était ravi car d'une certaine façon, il venait d'obtenir la bénédiction du père de son amant. Que demander de plus dans ce genre de situations ?

**Je t'aime, Eiri-chan… **murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire.

**Ne m'appelles pas comme ça Shu. **

**Doshite ?**

**Je déteste ça. Je préfère encore que tu m'appelles « mon sucre d'orge ».**

Shuichi eut du mal à réprimer un fou rire. Il glissa ses doigts dans les mèches blondes de la fine chevelure soyeuse de son petit ami.

**Je crois que je vais rester sur « mon amour »… **souffla-t-il en plongeant ses grands yeux violets dans le magnifique regard doré de Yuki.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil penchait vers l'ouest, Miri était assise dans un fauteuil sous un porche, près de l'aile sud du temple, là où la vue sur l'étang et le vergé de pommiers était la plus belle. Elle respirait lentement et réprimait avec toute la volonté dont elle était capable son envie de nicotine. Les médecins lui avaient dit qu'elle devrait arrêter de fumer ou tout du moins ralentir grandement sa consommation de cigarettes. Au début, elle ne les avait pas pris au sérieux. Mais voyant que les douleurs lancinantes dans sa poitrine depuis son hospitalisation se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes, elle s'était résolue à suivre leurs conseils. Un peu de tranquillité et d'air frais lui faisait le plus grand bien. Elle avait laissé Hiro et Shuichi faire un petit tour en ville pour visiter le coin, et elle savait également que ses deux frères discutaient autour d'une bière de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Malgré a bise hivernale, elle avait plutôt chaud : d'une part grâce à son manteau de cuir doublé en matière polaire et d'autre part à cause de la fièvre qu'elle savait monter en elle. Elle se sentait faible depuis quelques jours mais encore plus depuis ce matin. Un mauvais rhume, c'était vraiment la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin.

**Alors c'est ici que tu te cachais, **dit la voix de Seguchi Tohma derrière elle.

Miri ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. Elle savait ce qui aller suivre et honnêtement, elle ne se sentait ni l'humeur, ni l'envie de se disputer puérilement avec ce salopard qui ne voulait qu'une chose : son frère.

**Va-t-en, Seguchi.**

Mais bien sûr, ç'aurait été trop beau s'il lui avait obéi et s'était simplement éloigné. Aussi vint-il se poster face à elle, s'appuyant contre une poutre de bois.

**Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit sur Eiri et Shindo ?**

**Pourquoi je l'aurais fait ?**

**Shindo n'est pas ce qu'il lui faut.**

**Eiri est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il lui faut. Et son père est de mon avis. Le tien importe peu.**

**Tu sais que je veux le protéger.**

**Moi aussi. Mais contrairement à toi, j'y arrive.**

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? **siffla Seguchi qui avait en réalité très bien saisi l'allusion.

**Tu as besoin que je te fasse un dessin ?**

**Il est la personne la plus importante à mes yeux.**

**Plus importante que ma sœur ?**

Pour une fois, le patron de NG ne répondit rien. Au bout d'un moment, il se décida à reprendre.

**Tu n'es qu'une gamine. Tu es loin d'en savoir suffisamment pour déterminer ce qui est bien pour lui ou non.**

**Une chose est sûre, il ne m'a pas rejeté quand il était au plus bas. Il s'est détourné de toi et il a accepté mon aide. Sans oublier que c'est de TA faute si Kitazawa a eu l'occasion de lui faire du mal.**

**Je ne t'ai jamais fait confiance et j'ai su que j'avais raison le soir où je suis allé le voir à son hôtel. Il est devenu froid et agressif, à cause de toi. Il ne nous considère même plus comme sa famille. Tu le voulais pour toi et rien que pour toi alors tu l'as détourné de nous.**

Tohma perdait son un peu plus son sang froid à chaque seconde et Miri le sentait.

**Ne me confonds pas avec toi. Je suis celle qui a convaincu Eiri de me laisser vous donner de ses nouvelles. Je suis celle qui a persuadé Eiri de venir ici. Je suis celle qui l'a empêché de se fermer totalement au monde. Alors ne viens pas me prendre la tête en me disant que tu n'as pas confiance en moi parce que je m'en fous royalement. **

**Ne me prends pas pour ce que je ne suis pas, Miri.**

**C'est-à-dire ? **

**Pour un idiot de première.**

**C'est drôle, c'est que j'allais te dire.**

**Pardon ! **

**Tu es celui qui veux Eiri pour lui tout seul. Tu l'aimes. Et pas d'un amour fraternel. Si tu es là, c'est sans aucun doute pour tirer de moi une ou deux infos qui te permettraient de le faire rompre avec Shuichi. De nous deux, tu es bien celui qui est « loin d'en savoir suffisamment pour déterminer ce qui est bien pour lui ».**

L'expression de Tohma changea. Elle était devenue froide et menaçante, mais Miri ne se sentait nullement en danger. Elle ne cilla pas un instant.

**S'il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de les faire rompre alors je devrais peut-être employer une méthode plus drastique. Si je n'ai pas le choix, j'irai jusqu'à tuer Shindo et tu m'en sais capable. **

Ni une, ni deux, la blonde se leva, la colère la submergeant telle un tsunami et la rage bouillonnant en elle lui donnait des palpitations.

**Je ne te laisserais jamais faire lui faire du mal ! **hurla-t-elle.

**Comme si tu en étais capable, **répondit Seguchi, ricanant presque.

**Tu es LE danger dans la vie d'Eiri. En faisant du mal à Shuichi, c'est à mon frère que tu en feras et ça je ne le tolèrerais jamais ! **siffla-t-elle, son sang palpitant tellement fort contre ses tempes et la douleur dans sa poitrine s'oppressant avec tant de puissance qu'elle en était presque assourdie.

Inconsciemment, sa main droite se crispa au niveau de son cœur, comme si d'une certaine façon elle espérait contenir la douleur à main nue.

**Alors éloigne-le ! **ordonna froidement le pianiste.

**KESSHITE NAI ! **

Mais c'était le mot de trop ; celui qui avait suffit à drainer ses dernières forces. Le monde autour d'elle tangua, se voilant de ténèbres sombres. La chaleur en elle et le froid mordant son visage créant un contraste qui rendait la douleur encore plus difficile à supporter. Ses jambes se dérobèrent et elle s'effondra, inconsciente avant même d'avoir touché le sol.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Eiri et Tatsuha, non loin de là, s'étaient inquiétés en entendant le hurlement de Miri. Ils la cherchaient, plus qu'inquiets. Tous deux avaient en effet remarqué qu'elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme aujourd'hui. Lorsque finalement ils la trouvèrent, elle était étendue au sol sous le porche de l'aile réservée aux cérémonies funéraires (4), Seguchi accroupi à ses côtés. Sentait une vague de colère monter en lui, Yuki se précipita vers sa sœur. Il repoussa sans ménagement le claviériste et prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Il jeta un regard meurtrier au blond platine qui affichait une expression d'inquiétude qui lui semblait fausse et préfabriquée. D'une certaine façon, il savait que ce connard était à l'origine du malaise de Miri. Il ne savait pas comment mais il ne tarderait pas à le découvrir pour mieux le faire payer à Seguchi. Tatsuha, qui semblait ne se douter de rien, resta en arrière pour demander à son beau-frère ce qui s'était passé. Alors que Yuki retournait au bâtiment principal avec dans les bras son précieux paquet, il croisa son autre sœur.

**Kami-sama ! Que s'est-il passé ? **s'exclama-t-elle en le suivant.

**Demande donc à ton mari, **rétorqua le blond sur un ton cinglant.

**Nani ?**

Mais le jeune prof ne répondit pas cette fois. Il aperçut Ayame un peu plus loin et l'appela.

**Suzuki-san !**

**Haï ?**

**Venez m'aider. **

**Tout de suite ! **

La servante se hâta de le rejoindre et tenta de masquer son inquiétude pour la musicienne inconsciente pour guider le blond jusqu'à la chambre d'ami dans laquelle Miri s'était installée. En entrant dans la pièce, Yuki déposa sa cadette sur le futon et la débarrassa de son manteau, de ses gants et de son écharpe. Elle était brûlante de fièvre et il savait que c'était très dangereux pour elle en période de convalescence.

**Eiri, je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui lui est arrivé, **répéta Mika.

**Laisse-moi m'occuper d'elle et va donc rejoindre Seguchi au lieu de me saouler avec tes questions stupides.**

**Mais c'est ma sœur ! J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter ! Maintenant réponds-moi !**

**Ayame, amène-moi une bassine d'eau fraîche, des linges propres et de l'aspirine. **

**Tout de suite, Uesugi-san.**

La servante quitta aussitôt la pièce tandis que Eiri prenait sa petite sœur dans bras et lui murmurait à l'oreille.

**Miri-chan… Réveille-toi, onegai. Je suis là. Ton grand frère est là. Et il va prendre soin de toi.**

**A… Aniki… **appela-t-elle, les traits de son visage se fronçant légèrement tandis qu'elle essayait visiblement d'ouvrir les yeux.

C'est à ce moment que Ayame arriva avec ce que lui avait demandé Yuki. Aussitôt, et comme s'il avait déjà fait ça des dizaines de fois, il humidifia un gant de toilette et essaya le visage de sa soeurette. Mika, véritablement inquiète, s'assit à ses côtés, silencieuse. Même s'il s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer, le jeune professeur était lui aussi rongé par la frayeur. S'il devait arriver quoi que ce soit à Miri, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de Seguchi.

Tatsuha fit son entrée dans la pièce en compagnie de Shuichi, Hiro et Tohma. Aussitôt, le fiancé de la blonde se jeta à son chevet et d'un simple regard, il obtint de Yuki de pouvoir prendre soin d'elle. Eiri lui donna le gant et se leva. Shuichi semblait complètement terrorisé comme deux semaines auparavant quand ils avaient été à l'hôpital pour voir la jeune femme alors qu'elle venait de se faire tirer dessus.

**Eiri ? **appela-t-il en allant le rejoindre près du lit. **Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?**

**C'est ce que je voudrais bien savoir, **gronda son amant en lançant un regard assassin en direction de son beau-frère qui était resté à l'entrée de la chambre. **Reste avec Hiro pour t'occuper d'elle. Tatsuha, appelle un médecin. Les autres, dehors.**

Tout le monde obtempéra et quitta la pièce. Ayame retourna à ses activités, Mika décida d'aller prévenir leur père du malaise de Miri et alors que Tohma s'apprêtait partir lui aussi, Yuki le pris par le bras et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart.

**_Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?_ **siffla-t-il.

**_Mais rien, voyons,_ **se défendit le producteur.

_**Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai du mal à te croire.**_

_**Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.**_

**_Je n'ai plus confiance en toi depuis des années. Shuichi et Miri sont les seuls qui m'importent désormais. S'il devait leur arriver le moindre, je te tuerais. J'ai déjà tuer trois hommes, je ne suis plus à un près. Tu sais que c'est par vengeance que je les ai flingué. J'en ferais autant si quelqu'un s'avisait de leur faire du mal. Et si ce quelqu'un c'est toi, alors je n'éprouverais vraiment pas le moindre remord._**

Après ce petit affrontement, Yuki s'éloigna de cet homme qui l'horripilait au plus haut point, retournant au chevet de sa sœur. De son côté, Seguchi Tohma resta un instant seul dans le couloir. _Je t'aime Eiri et elle est en train de t'éloigner de moi. Elle t'a amené à penser que je te voulais du mal mais je ne veux que te protéger. Elle et ce garçon sont très dangereux. TROP dangereux._

**Ndla : **(1) Pour pas changer… (2) Périphrase désignant Bouddha puisqu'en effet il était un prince qui a renoncé à tous ses biens pour suivre la voix de la sagesse. (3) Souvenez-vous que dans le chapitre 3, Yuki arborait sa tenue traditionnelle de cérémonie, ce qui le rends vraiment très sexy . (4) Serait-ce un signe ?

**Notes : **Voilà, ce chapitre est fini, encore en suspense comme d'hab. Shizu et moi on est des pros dans ce domaine, lol. On se retrouve ici avec une Miri dangereusement malade, un Tohma menaçant, sans oublier l'autre psychopathe qui rôde autour de Shuichi. Jusqu'où ira Seguchi ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de notre couple avec tous les dangers qui les menacent ? Le prochain chapitre est celui du retour aux USA, avec de la romance, du suspense et le retour d'un perso oublié depuis longtemps ! REVIEWS !

**Lexique : **

Ie : Non.

Yadda : Non (la négation dans un sens général).

Onegai : S'il te plait.

Demo : Mais.

Haï : Oui.

Doshite : Pourquoi ?

Konnichi wa : Bonjour.

Kami-sama : Seigneur Dieu.

Gomennasai : Je suis désolé. Pardonnez-moi.

Honto ni : Vraiment ?

Kesshite nai : Jamais.


	14. Du changement au programme

**Titre :** Should I believe in Destiny ?

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Beta-lectrice : **Shizuka Kurai (elle avait laissé des petits commentaires rigolos mais je les ai pas gardé... Désolée).

**Source :** Gravitation

**Rating :** M pour lemons

**Paring : **Yuki Eiri / Shindo Shuichi

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas. Ils sont à Maki Murakami. Mais l'histoire est à moi ainsi que les personnages Miri, Phoebe, Sean et Jo et les quelques autres OC.

**Résumé :** Après avoir tué Kitazawa, Eiri n'est pas retourné au Japon et a même coupé les ponts avec sa famille. Il est devenu prof à l'Université de New York. Sa petite vie tranquille est bouleversée lorsqu'il s'éprend d'un jeune étudiant nouvellement arrivé du Japon, Shindo Shûichi. Comment tout cela va-t-il évoluer pour ce Yuki devenu japanophobe et même homophobe ?... UA.

**Notes : **Bonsoir! Voilà, je viens tout juste de finir les cours et à peine rentrée chez moi, je vous tape le chapitre 14 que j'ai écrit avec amour et stupidité (et Dieu sait que je suis très mais alors très stupide). Merci aux professeurs Levy, Clementz, Bouchy, Harmani (je me souviens plus de son nom) et les prof de de Civilisation Britannique et d'économie pour leurs cours abominablement ennuyeux... En effet, grâce à eux j'ai pu soigneusement concocter ce délicieux chapitre qui, à mes yeux, est riche en humour, tragédie, révélations, cuteness et surtout un bon petit LIME écrit tout spécialement pour Shizu pour qu'elle patiente jusqu'au chapitre 15 dans lequel je vous mettrai un bon gros lemon bien vanilleux... Voilà! Bonne lecture et rendez-vous à la fin de ce chapitre pour la note.

**PS : **Non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic et je ne l'abandonnerai jamais ! C'est mon petit bébé. Je mets juste plus de temps à écrire du fait que je suis désormais à l'Université et que j'ai donc beaucoup moins de temps. De plus, j'ai d'autre fics en cours que je dois entretenir également. Et enfin, j'ai tellement modifié le scénario de base de Destiny que je dois faire attention que tout concorde. Merci à tous de votre soutien et de votre patience ! Je vous adore mes chers petits lecteurs.

**Dialogues en gras. **_Pensées en italique. **Répliques en japonais.**_

_**Chapitre 14 : Du changement au programme.**_

C'est tranquillement installé dans le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel, une cigarette aux lèvres, que Yuki appréciait son premier matin de retour sur le sol américain. Afin de pouvoir passer les derniers jours de vacances sans constamment redouter d'être aperçus ensemble, Shuichi et lui avaient choisi de passer le réveillon du jour de l'An à Washington. Comme chaque matin depuis le début des congés, le jeune professeur pouvait pleinement profiter de la frimousse endormi de son petit ami. Ses mèches roses tombaient gracieusement sur son visage aux yeux encore clos, tandis qu'il reposait étendu sur le ventre. Ses petites lèvres roses légèrement entrouvertes étaient comme une invitation aux baisers et l'expression sereine sur ses traits faisait plaisir à voir, surtout quand on savait avec quelles difficultés il trouvait le sommeil ces derniers temps.

Yuki s'assit, appuyé contre la tête du lit, puis se tourna légèrement vers son amant. Du bout des doigts, il caressa son visage, imprimant mentalement chaque détail de cet instant. _Je suis sûr qu'il ne se rend même pas compte de combien il est adorable ni à quel point je suis amoureux de lui... Je pourrais tuer ou mourir pour lui... _pensa Eiri sans quitter des yeux son petit chéri. Il se détourna cependant pour tirer une dernière taffe de sa cigarette presque complètement consumée. Lorsqu'il l'eut fini, il l'écrasa dans le cendrier sur la table de chevet. Puis, il retourna son attention vers Shuichi qui manqua de lui filer un infarctus. En effet, ses grands yeux améthyste étaient ouverts et le fixaient.

**Je t'ai fait peur ? **demanda le jeune homme, amusé d'avoir surpris son amant à sursauter.

**Nandemo, **répondit froidement le blond qui s'était déjà recomposé une expression stoïque.

**Tu m'avais pas dit que tu arrêterais de fumer ?**

**J'ai pas dit combien de temps.**

**Yuki ! C'est super mauvais pour ta santé ! Et pense à moi ! T'as jamais entendu parler du tabagisme passif ? **demanda l'étudiant, un brin hystérique, en se redressant à quatre pattes sur le lit.

Mais pour le faire taire, et aussi pour assouvir son envie soudaine, Yuki le saisit par les hanches et le ramena à lui, l'obligeant à s'asseoir bien sagement à califourchon sur ses genoux. Ainsi installés, les deux amoureux purent s'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Sa main droite toujours sur la hanche de Shuichi, Eiri passa sa main gauche dans sa nuque pour approfondir davantage leur baiser. Son petit ami, lui, avait déjà encerclé son cou de ses bras fins. Leurs torses nus l'un contre l'autre, ils pouvaient sentir leurs coeurs battre en rythme. A bout de souffle, ils rompirent leur baiser et se fixèrent, le regard de l'un plongé dans celui de l'autre.

**Ca va être comme ça chaque matin, pendant les six prochains jours ? **demanda Shuichi, tout content de ce baiser matinal et en déposant un autre baiser sur le bout du nez de son amant.

**Pendant les six prochains jours et plus... Si tu acceptes de venir vivre chez moi... **répondit Eiri, le plus simplement du monde.

**Mmmmh... J'sais pas trop... **fit Shuichi, feignant de peser le pour et le contre.

Sur le coup, le blond fut carrément déçu et même vexé par la réaction de son petit ami.

**D'accord ! dis tout de suite que je suis invivable.**

**Bah, t'es tout le temps ronchon, tu fumes comme un pompier, tu laisses tes canettes de bière traîner partout et tu ne fais jamais la vaisselle de toi-même sauf quand la pile d'assiettes atteint la hauteur de ton placard...**

**Et toi, tu es insupportable, bruyant, bordélique, tête-en-l'air et complètement cruche, **répliqua Eiri.

**Bah pourquoi tu veux vivre avec moi, alors ? **

**Parce que ! **rétorqua le blond, complètement à cours d'arguments.

**Pfff... N'importe quoi.**

**Tsss... **

**Quelle mauvaise foi, **se moqua Shuichi. **En plus, t'es un mauvais coup au lit !**

**QUOI ?!!!**

_Ca y est ! Il marche ! Que dis-je, il court ! _s'extasia intérieurement le jeune homme à la chevelure rose.

**T'es pourtant bien content que je te fasse l'amour quand tu te pointes chez moi avec tes envies bizarres, **ajouta Yuki, les sourcils froncés.

**Tu me traites de pervers obsédé, monsieur "Je m'envoie un petit jeune pour me donner l'impression de ne pas être trop vieux" ?!**

**J'ai que 23 ans ! Je suis pas trop vieux pour toi, quand même !**

**QUE 23 ans ? A vue d'oeil, on t'en donnerait 30 ! Et puis, c'est à force de fumer que t'es plus à la hauteur !**

**A OUAIS ?!**

**Oui, oui. Exactement, **affirma l'adolescent.

**J'vais te montrer, moi, si je suis plus à la hauteur ! **s'exclama Yuki en basculant Shuichi sur le dos, plaquant ses poignets contre le matelas, l'embrassant à en faire bleuir ses lèvres.

Avec avidité, il commença à couvrir son cou et ses épaules de baisers presque sauvages, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire rougir et glousser la victime volontaire (1).

**Tu prends vite la mouche, toi ! **ricana-t-il.

Aussitôt, son amant tout fougueux s'arrêta net. Lentement, il leva la tête et trouva face à lui un Shuichi tout fier de son coup.

**Tu t'es foutu de ma gueule ? C'est ça ? **demanda impassiblement le professeur.

**Bah oui hein... Faudrait être débile pour penser sérieusement que t'es un mauvais coup...**

_Mais tu ES débile_, manqua de répondre crûment le blond, pour se venger.

**J'suis soulagé. Un moment j'ai vraiment cru que tu me trouvais vieux...**

**Mais non... En dehors de ça, c'est vrai que t'es ronchon, désordonné et que tu fais jamais la vaisselle.**

Shuichi prit le visage d'Eiri entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement sur le nez.

**Mais n'empêche que tu es le plus beau mec que la terre ait jamais porté, **murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser amoureusement son chéri qui vint s'allonger sur lui pour le plaisir de pouvoir le serrer tout contre lui.

Le plus jeune passa ses cuisses autour du bassin de l'autre tandis que ses doigts se glissaient dans les mèches blondes.

**Tu veux toujours de moi chez toi ?**

**Mmmmh... J'sais pas trop... **lui répondit Yuki, lui ressortant ses propres mots avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. **Evidemment, baka. **

**XXX XXX XXX**

Après environ deux longues heures d'amour passionné, Shuichi avait été prendre une douche tandis que Yuki avait commencé à manger le petit-déjeuner commandé quelques minutes plus tôt à la réception. Puis, on frappa à la porte.

**C'est la femme de chambre.**

**C'est ouvert, **répondit le blond sans quitter des yeux son journal.

Une femme vêtue d'une jupe et d'un chemisier à manches courtes, noirs, avec un tablier d'une blancheur immaculée, entra avec un seau et un balai à franges. Elle se dirigea en silence vers la salle de bain mais Yuki intervint.

**Commencez par autre chose, la salle de bain est occupée.**

**Très bien, monsieur.**

La bonne alla échanger son seau et son balai pour un aspirateur. Elle passa un coup rapide au centre de la pièce bien que la moquette fût déjà impeccable. Puis, elle changea les draps : Yuki remarqua avec un sourire moqueur qu'elle avait trouvé parmi le linge blanc les "restes" de leurs récentes activités. La femme avait en effet exprimé une petite grimace de dégoût. _J'ai hâte de voir sa tronche quand elle verra Shu sortir de la salle de bain, _ricana-t-il intérieurement tandis qu'elle refaisait le lit avec de nouveaux draps. Et comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, le jeune homme quitta la pièce d'eau, emmitouflé dans un peignoir blanc en éponge, marqué des initiales de l'hôtel avec une broderie bordeaux sur la poche droite. Ses cheveux roses encore trempés étaient relevés en arrière pour éviter de coller à son front encore ruisselant de gouttelettes. Lorsqu'il remarqua la femme de chambre, avec le naturel poli et bien élevé qui caractérisait le petit japonais qu'il était, il dit dans un anglais impeccable et d'une façon si respectueuse qu'on aurait dit qu'il se croyait encore dans son pays natal :

**Bonjour, madame.**

**Bonjour, mademoiselle, **lui répondit la bonne en lui jetant un regard et un petit sourire amical.

Shuichi fronça les sourcils tandis que Yuki manqua de s'étouffer avec café.

**Mais je... **commença-t-il avant de se faire interrompre par son amant.

**Tu veux faire quoi, aujourd'hui, Shu ? **avait lancé le blond avant que le chanteur ne dise une gaffe.

**Euh... Ce que tu veux... **répondit distraitement Shuichi.

**_Laisse tomber, Shu,_** fit Yuki en japonais, pour être sur que la bonne ne comprenne rien.

_**Non ! Je ne suis pas une fille !**_

_**Je sais... Mais c'est pas la peine d'insister, ok ?**_

**_Hai_, **concéda Shuichi à contre-coeur en allant rejoindre son amant à la table.

Il se servit des céréales avec du lait et commença à manger bruyamment, comme à son habitude. Eiri lui glissa sous le nez une enveloppe que Shuichi remarqua aussitôt. Le jeune homme s'en saisit, l'ouvrit et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il avala avec difficulté ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de demander d'une voix tremblante d'émotion :

**Qui... Qui t'as donné ça ? **

**Ma soeur, qui d'autre ?**

**Miri ? Quand ?**

**A l'aéroport de Kyoto, avant le départ.**

**Kyah ! Elle est trop sympa !**

**Trop rapia, tu veux dire. C'était pas gratuit. J'obtiens rarement ce genre de choses gratuitement de sa part... **

**Hontoo ?**

**Hontoo.**

**T'as pas payé trop cher, j'espère... Ca valait pas la peine de te ruiner non plus.**

**Elle me les a filé en échange de ma parole de t'y payer tout ce que tu voudras et de faire tout ce dont tu auras envie. Quand on sait que tu es plus dépensier qu'une nana en période de soldes, j'aurais préféré lui racheter les places plein tarif avec des intérêts.**

**J'sais pas comment je dois le prendre... Est-ce que je dois être content et te sauter au cou pour avoir pensé à moi ou te jeter mon bol à la figure pour oser me traiter d'otaku ?**

**Essaye la deuxième solution et je déchire les billets.**

**Alors j'opte pour la première ! **s'exclama joyeusement Shuichi en se levant de sa chaise pour se mettre à bondir joyeusement dans la pièce.

C'est alors que la bonne sortit de la salle de bain, au moment même où Shuichi se laissait tomber sur le lit, son peignoir tout défait dévoilant un tout petit peu mais suffisamment une partie de son anatomie qui prouvait sa masculinité à quiconque avait des yeux (ou des mains... ). Shuichi ne réalisa sa position délicate que lorsqu'il remarqua que le regard de la femme s'attardait sur son entrejambe. Aussitôt, il se releva en fermant son peignoir avec une rapidité fulgurante, lui, rougissant comme une gamine, elle, clignant bêtement des yeux.

**Euh... P... Pardon... **dit-t-elle avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce.

Yuki ricana en buvant une gorgée de son café.

**Maintenant, elle a compris son erreur : pas de doute, t'es bien un mec.**

**C'est pas drôle !**

**Oh que si !**

**XXX XXX XXX**

L'après-midi même, le couple s'était rendu dans la périphérie proche de Washington pour assister à un festival dont Shuichi avait entendu parler à plusieurs reprises. Dans ce festival on trouvait toutes sortes de stands : musique pop / rock ou électro, dessins et autre fanarts, peinture moderne, mais aussi concours de jeux vidéo et cosplay, et autres activités appréciées des jeunes du monde entier. Cela faisait une heure déjà que Yuki se laissait traîner d'un stand à l'autre sans trop ronchonner, par un Shuichi surexcité, enfin plus que d'habitude si c'était possible.

**Kyah ! Yuki ! Regarde là ! C'est trop beau !**

**Ouais, ouais... **bougonna le blond en expirant une bouffée de fumée de sa cigarette tout juste allumée.

**Allez, viens ! **s'exclama le garçon à la chevelure rose en tirant son petit ami par la main jusqu'au stand d'une artiste tatoueuse qui finissait son chef d'oeuvre : un gigantesque dragon blanc et bleu sur le dos d'un homme d'âge mûr.

Déjà beaucoup de monde était autour du stand, admiratifs devant le travail de la jeune femme. Eiri devait pourtant admettre que cette fille était très douée. Tout en observant le maître à l'oeuvre, le jeune professeur et son élève se rapprochèrent presque instinctivement l'un de l'autre, le plus âgé entourant les épaules de l'autre de son bras droit tandis qu'il tenait sa cigarette à la main gauche. Shuichi posa ses mains sur le bras protecteur de son amant. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous applaudirent l'artiste et c'est le moment que l'adolescent choisit pour se tourner vers Eiri, un large sourire aux lèvres et ses grands yeux brillants de mille feux à la lumière des puissants éclairages du vaste hangar.

**Nanda ? **demanda Yuki, sachant déjà pertinemment que son amant allait lui réclamer quelque chose.

**Ze veux que toi et moi on se fasse un tatouage !**

**NANI !? Ca va pas la tête ! T'as un grain !**

**Bouh ! Aurais-tu peur d'une toute petite aiguille de rien du tout, mon Yuki ? **

**Nandemo. J'ai peur de rien, moi. Si je dis "non", c'est parce que si j'accepte, on sortira d'ici avec toi chialant que ça fait mal...**

**Mais non, je chialerai pas ! Je vais me faire tatouer les kanjis de ton prénom, là, à l'intérieur de mon poignet ! **s'enthousiasma le jeune homme en montrant son poignet droit, paume vers le haut.

Eiri se contenta de hausser un sourcil avant de jeter sa cigarette totalement consumée.

**Et toi ?**

**Et moi quoi ?**

**Tu te le feras tatouer où, mon nom ?**

**Nulle part.**

**T'es obliger de dire "oui" ! T'as promis à Miri ! Ta pauvre petite soeur trop faible pour rentrer aux USA avec nous... Tu ne voudrais quand même pas la mettre en colère, ne ?**

**Tu m'aimes ?**

**Arrête avec tes stupidités plus débiles les unes que les autres...**

**Tu m'aimes, oui ou non ?**

**Si tu réponds pas, j'm'en vais, **menaça Shuichi, prenant son air le plus sérieux.

**Tsss...**

**Tu crois que j'en suis pas capable ?**

**Très bien ! **décida le garçon à la tignasse fuchsia en s'écartant de son amant pour partir.

Sentant aussitôt un sentiment de panique d'une puissance innommable l'envahir, Eiri le rattrapa par le bras, le ramenant à lui de façon possessive et lâcha agressivement :

**D'accord. Je t'aime. T'es content ?**

**Hai ! **répondit le garçon, un large sourire s'étirant sur ses petites lèvres. **Tu ne me quitteras jamais, hein ? Jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais ?!**

**Non, jamais, **répondit le blond en resserrant son étreinte.

**Alors tu vas te faire tatouer MON nom sur TON poignet ! Parce tu es à moi ! Tu m'appartiens ! Tu es MON Yuki ! Hihihihihi...**

**T'as vraiment un rire de maniaque, là. Tu me fais vraiment peur quand tu veux...**

**Je sais. C'est pour que tu saches que je suis très sérieux en disant ça.**

**Ca me semble équitable... Après tout, tu m'appartiens aussi, et puisque tu te feras tatouer mon nom... **approuva Eiri d'un air faussement songeur.

**Alors, allons-y ! **s'exclama joyeusement l'adolescent en agrippant avec force le bras de son petit ami pour le tirer vers l'intérieur du stand. **Bonjour ! **lança-t-il à l'intention de la tatoueuse.

**Bonjour. Que puis-je pour vous ? Vous êtes intéressés par un tatouage ?**

**Oui, tous les deux, **affirma Shuichi. **Pas grand chose. Juste un petit tatouage sur le poignet droit.**

**Très bien. Venez et décrivez-moi en détail ce que vous voulez, **accepta-t-elle.

**Je peux même vous le dessiner ! **s'exclama Shu en prenant une feuille, un stylo et en traçant les kanjis de son prénom ainsi que ceux du prénom de Yuki.

**Tsss... Baka ! Tu connais même pas les kanjis pour Eiri ! **se moqua le blond.

**Oh ? Sumimasen, Yuki-sempai. Demo, anata no namae wa kanji de kakimasendeshita... **fit remarquer Shuichi d'un air accusateur.

**Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu ne sais même pas écrire ton propre nom en kanjis !**

**Eh ! Oh ! Je sais encore comment je m'appelle !**

**A en croire ce que tu as marqué, tu t'appelles Ohito...**

**Je connais quand même les kanjis de mon nom !**

**Tes parents l'écrivent avec le kanji symbolisant la tristesse, la désolation ou la mélancolie... J'vois pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, m'enfin il n'en reste pas moins que ce n'est pas le kanji du fil, **répliqua le blond, exaspéré (2).

**Donne-moi ça ! **s'agaça-t-il en prenant le stylo des mains de son petit ami.

La tatoueuse semblait beaucoup s'amuser de cette dispute.

**Vous êtes en couple, n'est-ce pas ? **demanda-t-elle en souriant tandis que derrière elle, un de ses collègues s'affairait à faire la prochaine démonstration.

Shuichi rougit et Yuki lui tendit le papier sur lequel il venait de merveilleusement calligraphier leurs prénoms en kanjis tout en répondant froidement :

**Oui, hélas.**

**Yuki ! **s'exclama Shuichi en affichant une mine outrée.

**XXX XXX XXX**

C'est avec un petit bandage au poignet droit que chacun sortit de stand.

**Nah, Yuki, j'ai mal... Itai, itai, itai... Ca picote encore.**

**T'es saoulant, tu sais. Je t'avais prévenu mais t'en a fait qu'à ta tête.**

Shuichi ne répondit rien, se contentant de s'agripper au bras de son petit ami. Ses grands yeux violets passaient d'un stand à l'autre avec l'émerveillement d'un enfant tandis que le couple continuait d'avancer dans les allées. _Je n'ai fait que l'embêter, aujourd'hui... _pensa Shuichi. _Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui forcer la main pour qu'il se fasse tatouer avec moi ? M'enfin bon, c'est fait, c'est fait. Et un tatouage fait partie de ces choses indélébiles sur lesquelles on ne peut pas revenir... Et puis, s'il n'en voulait vraiment pas, il aurait catégoriquement refusé, m'envoyant bouler avec ça ! Mais je dois me faire pardonner quand même. Comment ? Avec quelque chose qui lui ferait plaisir... Mais il tire toujours la tronche... Sauf quand on est tout les deux... J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il n'est humain que lorsque je suis auprès de lui... Il faut dire aussi qu'avec ce qu'il a vécu... Je devrais peut-être le séquestrer dans notre chambre pendant tout le reste du séjour pour qu'il me fasse l'amour comme une bête jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus marcher ? Je suis sûr qu'il adorerait ça ! Mmmh... Nah, trop douloureux. Je vais lui payer le plus gros des shortcakes à la fraise avec tout un pack de sa bière préférée... Il le mérite bien : il m'a amené ici alors qu'il déteste la foule, et ça uniquement pour me faire plaisir... Je sais ce que je vais lui offrir en plus !_

**Yuki ? **

**Nanda ?**

**Je reviens, je vais aux toilettes !**

**Traîne pas !**

Mais le blond n'était pas vraiment sûr que sa petite boule d'énergie ait entendu sa dernière phrase car elle avait déjà bondi dans la foule et disparue de son champ de vision, le laissant seul au beau milieu de l'allée.

**Baka ! Il va se perdre. Bon, tant pis pour lui, je vais boire un café, **décida-t-il en se dirigeant vers le stand de boissons le plus proche.

Il eut le temps de boire tranquillement la quasi totalité de son petit noir avant que Shuichi n'arrive derrière lui, lui sautant au cou par surprise.

**Je t'ai manqué ? **demanda-t-il joyeusement.

**J'me suis même pas aperçu de ton absence, **mentit froidement Yuki, sans lui adresser le moindre regard, vidant le fond de sa tasse en une gorgée.

**Ai shiteiru, Yuki... **murmura le jeune homme à son oreille avec une tendresse contrastant totalement avec son hyperactivité habituelle.

Agissant presque par instinct, Eiri se retourna et prit Shuichi dans ses bras. Se laissant complètement aller dans les bras de son chéri, Shuichi enlaça sa taille et blottit son visage au creux de son cou, humant le parfum de musc, de cannelle et de tabac qui caractérisait son Yuki.

**Je t'aime aussi, bébé, **entendit-il murmurer à son oreille.

La foule autour d'eux et les regards curieux qu'on leur adressait ne les dérangeaient pas le moins du monde. Ils s'en moquaient même complètement. Pour une fois, ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient en public, car loin de NY, personne ne les connaissait et donc, ils ne risquaient pas de se faire dénoncer. Alors comme n'importe quel couple, pourquoi n'auraient-ils pas le droit de se montrer un peu d'affection ? Yuki n'avait besoin de l'autorisation de personne pour embrasser son petit ami alors il ne se fit pas prier : il prit doucement le visage de Shuichi entre ses mains et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un petit smack et rien d'autre, c'est quand même pas la mer à boire...

**On va faire du shopping, puis on rentre ? **demanda joyeusement le jeune homme, une fois leur baiser rompu.

**Du shopping ? Quel shopping ?**

**Bah, tu croyais quand même pas que tu allais m'amener ici sans débourser un peu de fric, non ?** ricana Shuichi.

_J'aurais jamais dû lui dire que Miri m'avait imposé de lui offrir tout ce qu'il voudrait... _se lamenta intérieurement le jeune professeur.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Après une longue et fatigante après-midi, Shuichi avait insisté pour faire une halte à un centre commercial sur le chemin du retour à l'hôtel et Yuki en avait profité pour faire le plein de cigarettes. Il n'avait pas échappé au blond que son amant préparait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Honnêtement, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir mais hélas, ça semblait être une surprise qui lui était destinée...

Maintenant rentrés à leur chambre, Yuki prenait un bon bain histoire de se détendre un peu après avoir supporté la foule et cette exposition pour le seul loisir de voir son petit ami sourire comme un gamin devant les vitrines de Noël. La chaleur de l'eau, le silence de la pièce et la nicotine de sa cigarette le relaxaient au plus haut point ; il se sentait presque partir dans les méandres de son esprit épuisé de cette journée harassante, son corps las se détendant au maximum. Des souvenirs commencèrent alors à remonter à la surface tels des réminiscences indésirables d'un passé refoulé.

_Non, pitié !_

_Arrête de gesticuler, gamin, ou ça te fera encore plus mal !_

_Oui Eiri-chan, détends-toi._

_Non... Non ! SENSEI, NON ! YUKI !_

**Yuki ? Yuki ? Eh ! Reviens parmi les vivants ! T'es mort ou quoi ? **l'appela la douce voix de Shuichi.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et son regard ambré se posa sur le visage d'ange de son amant, accroupi à côté de la baignoire, à la fois soulagé et inquiet.

**Tu vas bien ? **s'enquit-il.

**Hein ? Euh... Ouais, **répondit le blond encore un peu désorienté mais tentant de rassembler ses idées, passant une main sur son visage pour se frotter les yeux et relever ses cheveux trempés.

**Tu en es sûr ? Je me suis inquiété et...**

**Je te dis que ça va, alors insiste pas ! Fous-moi la paix !** répondit violemment Eiri.

Le sourire quelque peu rassuré qui s'était dessiné quelques instants auparavant sur les lèvres de l'adolescent s'effaça aussitôt pour faire place à une expression blessée.

**Tu sais quoi ? T'es qu'un connard, **siffla-t-il sur un ton mauvais que Yuki ne lui connaissait pas.

Puis il se leva et quitta la salle de bain, laissant un Eiri profondément énervé contre lui-même.

**Shuichi ! **l'appela-t-il, toujours agacé de son propre comportement. **Shu ! Viens !**

Mais pour toute réponse il entendit la porte d'entrée de la chambre claquer. _Putain !_ grogna-t-il intérieurement en se levant de son bain désormais à peine tiède (3). Il attrapa une serviette qu'il noua autour de sa taille et s'emmitoufla également dans un peignoir bien chaud avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Mais ce qu'il craignait était bien là : Shuichi n'était plus là.

**Merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! **s'exclama-t-il aussitôt que le pincement à son coeur devint un véritable noeud.

Il venait de blesser son amant, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il n'avait pas dit grand-chose mais c'était bien suffisant pour quelqu'un d'aussi sensible que Shuichi et il le savait. Après tout, le jeune homme ignorait encore tout des raisons exactes pour lesquelles Yuki avait tué ces hommes plus de six ans auparavant. Il attrapa les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main et les enfila. Une fois habillé, sa peau encore humide sous ses vêtements et ses cheveux trempés, il quitta la chambre et se hâta dans le couloir jusqu'aux ascenseurs. L'un d'eux montait déjà alors il se contenta d'attendre qu'il s'arrête à son étage après avoir appuyé sur le bouton. Lorsqu'au bout de quelques instants les portes s'ouvrirent, Yuki se trouva face à la personne qu'il voulait absolument voir.

**Shuichi... **murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il s'approcha du jeune homme et le prit aussitôt dans ses bras, le serrant avec force contre lui, humant le parfum de ses cheveux roses.

**Pardonne-moi, bébé, je suis désolé.**

**Mais t'es fou de sortir comme ça ! Y'a peut-être le chauffage central dans cet hôtel mais c'est dangereux de sortir les cheveux mouillés. Faudrait pas que tu tombes malade et que...**

Mais le jeune homme fut réduit au silence par un baiser de son amant. Un baiser tendre et amoureux : leurs lèvres pressées les unes contre les autres, leurs langues se caressant avec douceur, leur étreinte se resserrant un peu plus à chaque seconde. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent finalement l'un de l'autre, Shuichi souffla :

**Avec un baiser comme celui-là, tu es tout pardonné, Eiri.**

**On ferait peut-être bien de libérer cet ascenseur...**

**Oui ! **lança joyeusement l'apprenti musicien en attrapant son amant par la main pour l'entraîner jusqu'à la chambre.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et Eiri fut aussitôt étalé sur le lit par un Shuichi qui semblait avoir tout oublié de leur petite dispute.

**Je vais te chercher une serviette ! **s'exclama-t-il en allant à la salle de bain. **Toi, tu bouges pas de là !**

**Je me réchaufferais bien plus vite si tu venais te frotter contre moi au lieu d'une serviette !... **répondit le blond avec un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres et plus d'une idée malicieuse derrière la tête.

**Euh... Très tentant mais j'ai d'autres choses de prévues pour toi ce soir... **

Piqué au vif dans sa curiosité, Yuki se redressa sur ses coudes et lança un regard interrogateur à l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain, comme s'il espérait en obtenir davantage d'explications.

**Tiens, **lui dit son petit ami en lui lançant la serviette à la tronche en sortant de la pièce d'eau.

**Alors ? C'est quoi ces "autres choses" ?**

**Une surprise !**

_C'est ce que je redoutais, en fait, _songea le professeur en se séchant les cheveux. Il était assis au bord du lit de sorte à tourner le dos à son amant, si bien qu'il ne le vit pas bondir sur le lit, s'agrippant à son cou par surprise. Le jeune homme l'embrasa affectueusement dans la nuque et derrière l'oreille.

**Je te pardonne, **souffla-t-il.

**Tu veux me parler de...**

**Non.**

**Très bien.**

**Quoi ? T'insistes pas ? **s'étonna le blond.

**J'en vois pas l'intérêt. T'as pas envie de parler de ça alors je ne te forcerai pas la main. A moins que tu ne veuilles que je te prenne la tête ?**

**Pas vraiment.**

**C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors tu m'en parleras quand tu seras prêt.**

_Il a vachement mûri, d'un coup, ce sale gamin, _remarqua Yuki, faisant mine de rien en posant nonchalamment la serviette à côté de lui. Il se laissa caresser par les petites mains douces de son amoureux.

**Je peux te poser une question ? **demanda soudain celui-ci.

**Ouais.**

**Tu m'appelles souvent Shu-chan... Mais pourquoi tu refuses que quiconque t'appelle Eiri-chan ? Y'a que Miri qui a le droit, mais même si tu ne lui dit rien je vois bien à la grimace que tu fais que t'aimes pas ça...**

**Ca me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, c'est tout.**

**Je vois. **

Là encore Shuichi ne dit rien de plus. Visiblement, il avait compris que ça avait rapport avec cette partie du passé d'Eiri qu'il ignorait encore. Continuant ses caresses de sorte que son amant se détende dans ses bras, il commença à fredonner l'air d'une chanson qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis sa rencontre avec Yuki... Celle-là même que ce dernier avait critiquée à la fin de son premier cours avec lui... "Glaring Dream"... De son côté, le blond se sentait plus qu'à son aise, bercé de cette façon dans la chaleur de l'étreinte de Shuichi. C'est alors qu'un petit paquet cadeau surgit sous son nez.

**Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **demanda Eiri en se redressant pour prendre la petite boîte qu'on lui tendait.

**Un cadeau de remerciement.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Pour m'avoir fait passer une super journée.**

Intrigué, le blond ouvrit le petit paquet et y trouva un très joli zippo en argent sur le côté duquel était gravé un lion, assis dans sa royale position.

**Quitte à continuer de fumer, autant le faire avec classe, **expliqua Shuichi. **Mais promets-moi d'arrêter très vite et définitivement, d'accord ?**

**Yuki, je suis sérieux. Je ne veux pas te perdre pour une stupidité de la taille d'une frite. C'est vraiment dangereux ces cochonneries là.**

**Je connais d'autres cochonneries qui le sont moins, **sourit Eiri.

**Je suis sérieux Yuki. Et si tu n'arrêtes pas bientôt celles-là, alors je devrais te priver des autres... **

Ecarquillant les yeux de surprises, Yuki balbutia :

**T'oserais pas...**

**Tu crois vraiment ? Tu m'as peut-être rendu accros au sexe mais si faire abstinence peut te faire définitivement arrêter de fumer, je n'hésiterai pas.**

**Ok, je ferai un effort. Je vais commencer par ralentir puis je m'arrêterai. Ce sera ton cadeau d'anniversaire... **proposa le blond, profitant inconsciemment de cette complicité qu'il ne partageait toujours qu'avec Shuichi.

Celui-ci acquiesça, continuant ses caresses.

**Pourquoi un lion ? **demanda Yuki.

**Parce que tu leur ressembles : les yeux dorés et froids, comme si tu calculais la taille du cercueil des gens que tu croises, la crinière blonde, le sale caractère, ta façon de grogner le matin ou quand quelque chose ne va pas, **répondit le garçon à la tignasse fuchsia. **Et puis, il y a ton coté sauvage aussi, **ajouta-t-il d'un ton plein de sous-entendus en embrassant Eiri dans le cou.

**En argent ? Ca a dû te coûter cher. T'as payé ça comment ? T'es qu'un petit étudiant.**

**Avec mes étrennes. Mes parents ont été plutôt généreux cette année.**

**T'es vraiment stupide. Tu as claqué du fric destiné à t'offrir des trucs qui te feraient plaisir dans un briquet pour moi. Surtout que j'en ai déjà un à la maison.**

**Tu l'aimes ce briquet ? **demanda Shuichi.

Pris au dépourvu par la question de son amant, le blond ne sut quoi répondre. Il se contenta d'observer le zippo au creux de sa main.

**Oui, **affirma-t-il finalement.

**Alors ce qui te fait plaisir me fait plaisir aussi, **décida Shuichi.

**Tu sais, j'te comprends pas parfois. On vient de se disputer, j'étais le fautif, et tu m'offres un cadeau hors de prix. Tu l'as acheté quand d'ailleurs ?**

**Bah, à l'expo tout à l'heure. Tu sais quand je disais que je devais aller aux toilettes... Bah je devais pas vraiment y aller en fait...**

**Je vois.**

Yuki posa la boîte du briquet et sortit une cigarette de son paquet histoire d'inaugurer son nouveau zippo. Shuichi était maintenant assis en tailleur et avait ôté son manteau. Son amant en fit autant avant de confortablement s'installer sur le lit, la tête posée sur les genoux de l'adolescent. Celui-ci caressait ses mèches blondes avec délicatesse tandis que Yuki appréciait ce moment de bien-être, les yeux clos.

**Je t'ai fait de la peine tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? **s'enquit-il après un instant de silence.

**Oui, c'est vrai. Ca m'a blessé que tu me rejettes alors que je ne faisais que m'inquiéter pour toi. Je t'aime et il me semble normal de m'inquiéter, pas vrai ? Mais je te pardonne ; tu avais l'air tellement perdu quand tu m'as trouvé à l'ascenseur. Et quand tu m'as pris dans tes bras... J'ai senti...**

Mais Shuichi s'interrompit. Poussé par la curiosité, Yuki l'incita :

**Tu as senti quoi ?**

**J'ai... J'ai eu l'impression que tu avais peur de me perdre... Je me trompe ? **

_Décidément, il me surprend ce soir, _ne put s'empêcher de penser le jeune professeur en se redressant. Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier pas très loin et se tourna vers son amant. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

**Bien sûr que j'ai eu peur de te perdre, **répondit-il. **Et ça me terrorise toujours de savoir que je pourrais t'éloigner de moi avec mes attitudes blessantes.**

**Tu pourras me blesser, me briser le coeur, me tromper... Je serais anéanti mais malgré tout, je continuerai de t'aimer de tout mon coeur, **affirma le jeune homme en se blottissant à son tour contre son petit ami. **Tu vois un peu à quel point tu m'as rendu dépendant de toi. Même si tu me fais tout le mal du monde, je resterais avec toi.**

**D'abord je ne te ferai jamais de mal, je t'aime trop pour ça... Puis jamais je ne te tromperai ; après tout le mal que je me suis donné ces derniers mois pour que tu saches t'y prendre au lit, je ne vais pas aller voir ailleurs alors que j'ai le meilleur coup de la terre dans mon lit chaque soir... Pourtant... Tu es parti tout à l'heure... Pourquoi tu es revenu ?**

**Pour toi ! Et pour mon portefeuille aussi... Je ne pouvais pas aller bien loin sans argent.**

**J'sais pas comment je dois le prendre, là, **se vexa Eiri en écartant le garçon à la tête rose pour lui jeter un regard sévère.

**Je plaisante, mon amour, **sourit Shuichi. **Même si j'ai vraiment oublié mon portefeuille, ce dont je ne me suis rendu compte qu'en remontant... En fait, au moment d'appeler un taxi, j'ai renoncé. Je ne pouvais pas partir loin de toi. Parce que je t'adore. Je t'aime à l'infini.**

Tout ce que le blond trouva à répondre à cette déclaration fut un autre baiser. Tendre, chaud, amoureux. Le genre qui faisait fondre Shuichi. Tous deux s'allongèrent sur le lit sans desserrer leur étreinte, prolongeant leur baiser passionné par des caresses douces et agréables. Sans aucune envie d'aller plus loin ce soir, le couple se contenta d'échanger ces petites démonstrations de leurs sentiments, sans un mot. Dans le silence de la pièce, on n'entendait que leur souffle régulier, quelques gémissements étouffés, un ou deux bâillements, de petits gloussements de la part de Shuichi... Ils n'échangeaient que ces gestes harmonieux ainsi que les regards qui vont avec, et de tendres baisers volés. Au bout d'une demi-heure environ, le ventre du jeune étudiant se mit à crier famine.

**J'vais commander au service d'étage, **dit Eiri en tendant la main vers le téléphone de la chambre.

**Ne commande pas de dessert, il y a du shortcake à la fraise. Et ta bière préférée aussi.**

**Tu avais prévu ton coup depuis le début, hein ?**

**A part la dispute, oui. Ca te dérange ? **s'enquit le jeune homme.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Les fêtes de fin d'année étaient finies et le professeur et son élève étaient rentrés à New York la veille de la reprise des cours. Shuichi avait décrit à Sean le détail de ses vacances, de l'acceptation de sa relation avec son amant par leurs familles à leur séjour en amoureux à Washington. Il lui avant également annoncé qu'il allait quitter les logements universitaires pour vivre avec Yuki. Evidemment, le jeune américain n'était pas jouasse à l'idée que son super pote quitte leur chambrée, mais il savait que Shuichi était heureux auprès de son professeur en apparence aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison. Eiri savait que son petit ami était très aimé de ses camarades, Sean et Jo, et il était le premier à comprendre pourquoi. Et puis, avec Nakano qui était arrivé à New York trois jours avant eux (en compagnie de Miri qui avait sans aucun doute menacé son médecin pour obtenir le droit de prendre l'avion dans son état), Shuichi serait encore plus entouré.

C'est en pensant à cette évolution dans sa vie avec son petit ami que Yuki corrigeait des copies dans son bureau à l'université. Il aurait pu le faire chez lui mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de rentrer si tôt puisque Shuichi ne s'installerait définitivement que le week-end suivant. Et en dehors des soirs où le jeune homme venait chez lui pour "réviser", il ne voulait qu'être seul et plongé dans son travail pour oublier l'absence de son amoureux. Soudain, on tapa à la porte, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

**Sauf si c'est une urgence, je veux voir personne ! **répondit le blond sans lever les yeux du nullissime essai qu'on lui avait rendu.

**J'ai une excellente excuse pour vous déranger, professeur Yuki, **répondit une voix familière et féminine.

Intriguée par les raisons qui poussaient cette jeune femme à venir le voir alors qu'elle ne suivait même pas ses cours, il leva les yeux vers elle tandis qu'elle fermait la porte du bureau après y être entrée.

**Vous vous souvenez de moi, professeur ? **demanda-t-elle, connaissant déjà la réponse.

**Hum... Oui. Vous êtes Phoebe quelque chose... L'ex de Shindô**, répondit évasivement le blond, feignant l'indifférence.

En réalité, il se souvenait pertinemment de cette fille, de la façon dont Shuichi et elle s'embrassaient et se caressaient du temps où ils sortaient encore ensemble, de quelle manière elle avait pris le jeune homme dans ses bras le jour où Miri avait été emmenée à l'hôpital. Il lui adressa un regard meurtrier et la jeune femme se rengorgea de fierté.

**Pourquoi vous venez me voir ?** gronda le professeur en retournant son attention sur la copie qu'il corrigeait, un ton dédaigneux dans la voix.

Mais pour toute réponse, une enveloppe de papier kraft atterrit sur son bureau.

**Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**Ouvrez donc, vous verrez ! **répondit simplement Phoebe, les bras croisés, avec un air suffisant.

Après lui avoir adressé un regard sévère et agacé, le blond s'exécuta. Il en sortit une petite vingtaine de photos sur lesquelles il se reconnut en compagnie de Shuichi. Toutes semblaient avoir été prises à Washington. La majorité d'entre elles étaient des clichés du salon d'exposition où ils s'étaient rendus, tantôt se tenant la main, tantôt se serrant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leur petit baiser et leur étreinte au stand de boissons y figuraient aussi. Il y avait également quelques photos du couple sur lesquelles on pouvait voir le blond tenir possessivement son élève par la taille.

**Mes parents habitent Washington et j'y étais pour les vacances... Je parcourais le parc des expositions pour ce salon du Modern Art, comme chaque année, quand j'ai reconnu la touffe de cheveux roses de Shuichi... Je crois que ça se passe de commentaires**, dit la jeune fille.

**Et ?**

**Et quoi ?**

**Pourquoi vous me montrez tout ça ? **s'impatienta Yuki.

**Pour vous montrer que je sais tout ! Et que je peux vous briser pour ce que vous avez fait, de la même manière que vous avez brisé mon couple avec Shuichi...**

**Ca vous dérange tant que ça de savoir que votre petit ami vous a quitté pour un homme ? Je comprends que ça doit être particulièrement vexant, c'est sûr, **se moqua Eiri, ne cachant pas son cynisme.

**Vous me l'avez volé ! **s'exclama la fille. **Il était à moi ! Vous le saviez ! J'étais loin de m'en douter mais maintenant je sais que vous faisiez exprès de monopoliser tout son temps libre. Vous le vouliez pour vous !**

**Et je l'ai eu. Maintenant, sale gamine, dis-moi plutôt ce que tu veux ! De l'argent ? Du piston ?**

**Shuichi ! **

Le regard de Yuki se durcit et il afficha un sourire ironique.

**Comme si tu pouvais un jour l'avoir. Shuichi est gay, tu sais, **ricana-t-il en se levant, se dirigeant dangereusement vers elle.

**VOUS l'avez rendu comme ca ! Je veux que vous rompiez, comme ça, je pourrais le remettre sur le bon chemin et on reprendra notre relation où elle en était.**

**Quelle relation ? Il n'a jamais eu le moindre sentiment pour toi. Tu n'étais qu'un bouche-trou, de quoi passer le temps jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe amoureux. Et pas de chance pour toi, c'est de MOI dont il est amoureux, **ricana-t-il d'un ton cinglant.

**Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour rompre. Vendredi matin, je donnerai des copies de ces photos au doyen si vous ne me rendez pas Shuichi d'ici-là. **

**Ni ma famille, ni la sienne ne se sont mises en travers de notre chemin. Mon beau-frère est une vraie menace pour notre couple et toi, comparée à lui, tu me fais pitié. Montre donc tes photos au doyen vendredi. Je m'en fous royalement.**

**Même si Shuichi y perd sa bourse, et vous votre job ?** demanda la fille avec un haussement de sourcil.

**Shuichi ne risque rien pour sa bourse et mon job... Pfff...**

**Réfléchissez-y, professeur. Il y a certaines personnes qui pourraient prendre Shuichi en grippe à cause de ces photos, et faire de sa vie un cauchemar. Parce que je ne pense pas que vos "groupies" apprécieront que celui qu'elles appellent "la faillotte" se révèle être votre amant officiel, pour leur plus grand dam.**

**Tu fais ça tout en sachant qu'il en souffrira ? Tu penses que c'est comme ça qu'on aime quelqu'un ? **demanda Yuki d'un ton accusateur.

**Je suis prête à tout pour le récupérer ! Et puis, rien n'arrivera si vous faites ce que je vous dis !**

Là-dessus, elle quitta la pièce sur une démarche assurée. _Finalement, elle peut-être dangereuse. Un double féminin de Seguchi, à moindre niveau... _songea Eiri, se retournant pour jeter un coup d'oeil aux photos.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Deux jours plus tard...

La semaine avait suivi son cours et avec l'aide de Hiro, de Sean et de Jo, Shuichi avait ramené quelques unes de ses affaires chaque jour durant chez son amant, avant que celui-ci ne rentre de la fac. Ayant souvent des trous dans leurs emplois du temps, les quatre étudiants profitaient de leur temps libre pour faire le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement. Mais ce soir, c'était mercredi. Hiro allait au restaurant avec Miri,et Sean et Jo allaient soit disant travailler à la bibliothèque (soi-disant car ils finissaient toujours par se bécoter entre deux étagères). Donc Shuichi avait dû se débrouiller seul pour ramener son carton de CDs, son PC portable et son synthé chez Yuki. Il était 18h30 passées et il savait que son chéri travaillerait tard ce soir-là. Il fut alors particulièrement étonné de trouver la porte déverrouillée lorsqu'il inséra la clé dans la serrure. _Ca ne peut pas être Miri... Elle est avec Hiro... _se dit-il en entrant prudemment et sans bruits. Il déposa ses affaires dans l'entrée et avança sur la pointe de pieds dans le salon après avoir ôté ses chaussures. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et, comme c'était l'hiver, le soleil se couchait déjà à l'horizon. La pénombre dans la vaste pièce n'était pas pour le rassurer. Il hésita un peu, puis se décida à allumer les lumières. A peine avait-il appuyé sur l'interrupteur qu'il sursauta, poussant un cri de toute la puissance de sa voix. Devant lui, assise sur un fauteuil, très court vêtue, se tenait une jeune femme, assez jolie mais sans réel charme, les mains plaquées sur son coeur en signe de surprise et une mine outrée sur le visage.

**Oh mon Dieu !** s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix haut perchée. **J'ai vraiment eu peur !**

**Et moi donc ! **répliqua Shuichi. **Qui êtes-vous ?**

**Et toi alors ? Qui es-tu, gamin ? J'ai pas le souvenir que Eiri m'ait parlé d'un frère ou d'un ami à lui.**

_Frère ou ami ? C'est de moi qu'elle parle ? _pensa Shuichi en répondant aussitôt :

**Et moi j'aimerais bien que vous répondiez à mes questions. Eiri ne m'a jamais parlé d'une amie à lui et je connais déjà ses deux soeurs donc vous n'êtes pas l'une d'entre elles. Alors, pour la deuxième fois, qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? Et comment êtes-vous entrée ?**

**Tu es bien mal poli, gamin.**

**Et vous, vous êtes vraiment sans gêne.**

**Dis-moi, **dit la jeune femme en se levant. **Comment ça se fait que TOI tu sois là ? Et comment ça se fait que tu connaisses les soeurs d'Eiri alors que je ne les ai jamais rencontrées ?**

**Je connais ses soeurs et son petit frère, ainsi que son beau-frère et son père en fait,** réponditShuichi sur un ton de défi tant il se sentait menacé par la présence de cette femme antipathique dans le salon de son amant.

Surtout qu'avec ses hautes bottes en cuir, sa mini jupe en jeans et son haut en satin qui dévoilait ses épaules nues, elle était très sexy. Beaucoup trop sexy !

**Alors ? **demanda-t-elle.

**Alors quoi ? **rétorqua agressivement le garçon à la chevelure rose.

**Pourquoi t'es ici ?**

**J'HABITE ici.**

Sur le coup, Shuichi remarqua une nouvelle expression de surprise sur les traits de la demoiselle, qui disparut cependant très vite. A la place, elle afficha un air supérieur qui déplut grandement à l'étudiant et pour cause...

**Et moi, je suis la petite amie d'Eiri, **répliqua la femme. **Alors respectes-moi, petit colocataire !**

Voilà qui fut un choc. _Cette fille ? La petite amie de Yuki ? Non c'est pas possible ! Ca se peut pas ! Yuki est à moi. N'est-ce pas ? Il ne peut pas m'avoir trompé... Pitié... _pensa l'adolescent, au bord des larmes. Mais, venant de derrière, un bras droit passa autour de sa taille et un gauche vint l'entourer au niveau des épaules. Il se raidit lorsqu'il sentit le torse robuste de son petit ami se presser contre son dos et que, du coin des yeux, il vit les mèches blondes tomber sur son épaule quand celui-ci déposa un baiser dans son cou. Devant lui, la jeune femme était tellement ahurie qu'elle semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

**Bonsoir, bébé, **murmura Eiri à l'oreille de son chéri qui rougit aussitôt.

**Ei-Eiri... **balbutia l'adolescent. **Elle a dit que... qu'elle était ta petite amie... C'est vrai ?**

_Pitié, mon amour... Dis "non" !_

**Ah bon ? **s'étonna faussement le blond en se redressant pour foudroyer la femme du regard.

_Alors c'est vrai ?! Il est furieux parce qu'elle me l'a dit ! Il ne voulait pas que je sache et il nous voulait tous les deux ! _s'exclama intérieurement.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Camilla? **(4) demanda Yuki, le regard dur et sévère.

**Je venais m'excuser. Je sais que j'ai été stupide de te gifler l'autre fois... **explique la jeune femme, tentant d'ignorer la présence de Shuichi, toujours niché dans l'étreinte possessive du jeune professeur, et du baiser que son cher Eiri avait donné à ce gosse.

**C'est un peu tard, il me semble. Et puis, si je me souviens bien, tu m'as giflé parce que je venais de te jeter et de t'avouer que je te t'avais trompé pendant tout le temps qu'on était ensemble.**

Shuichi se raidit davantage et Eiri le sentit. _Pourquoi n'est-il pas à l'aise dans mes bras et ne profite-t-il pas du fait que j'expose clairement ma relation avec lui ? _s'enquit le blond. De son côté, le jeune garçon se demandait si, puisque Yuki avait trompé cette fille, il n'en faisait pas autant avec lui. Et qui était finalement cette Camilla pour lui.

**En réalité, Eiri, j'étais venue me faire "pardonner", **fit la femme avec des sous-entendus si prononcés que même Shuichi en mode "baka de base" aurait saisi.

**C'est pour ça que tu t'es introduite en douce chez moi, parce que je me doute bien que c'est pas Shuichi qui t'aurait ouvert, **en déduit Yuki. **Fringuée comme une pute comme ça, je me dis que t'as de la chance d'être tombé sur lui et pas sur ma soeur... **(5) **Quoi qu'il en soit, t'as rien à te faire pardonner : je t'en veux pas pour la gifle. Donc t'as rien à foutre ici. Alors si tu pouvais te casser vite fait, mon petit ami et moi on a du temps à rattraper, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, **répondit Yuki. **Oh ! Et dépose la clé de mon appart sur l'étagère dans l'entrée, merci.**

Et avant même que la fille ait fait un moindre mouvement ou prononcé un seul mot, Eiri retourna un Shuichi encore tétanisé par la situation et l'embrassa amoureusement sous le regard jaloux de Camilla. De son côté, le blond tentait de rassurer son amant afin qu'il se détende dans ses bras comme il le faisait d'habitude avec un tel baiser. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrer claquer qu'il relâcha son étreinte et s'écarta un peu de l'adolescent.

**Qu'est-ce que t'as, Shu ? **s'impatienta-t-il.

**C'était... C'était ta petite amie... Et moi, qu'est-ce que je suis alors ? **s'énerva Shuichi en repoussant le blond avec une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

**J't'en prie, bébé... J'sais pas ce qu'elle t'a dit mais y'a que toi. Elle ETAIT ma petite amie. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça comme ça...**

**Donc aujourd'hui, elle n'est que ta maîtresse... Tu veux le beurre, l'argent du beurre et la crémière, c'est ça ? **hurla le jeune homme.

**Arrête ta paranoïa, Shu. C'est mon ex, rien d'autre. Je t'aime trop pour te tromper. T'as pas confiance en moi malgré le fait que je t'ai présenté à ma famille ?! Chose que, soit dit en passant, je n'ai jamais faite avec qui que ce soit, et malgré le fait que Miri t'adore alors qu'elle haïssait toutes mes conquêtes ?!**

Ne sachant quoi répondre, le jeune garçon adopta une mine de chiot triste et marmonna :

**C'est vrai ça ?**

**Si je te le dis, baka... **répondit Eiri, un nanoscopique sourire au coin des lèvres en s'approchant de Shuichi. **Tu crois que j'aurais accepté de me faire tatouer le nom d'un coup d'une nuit ? **

**Je... Je suis désolé...**

Yuki l'enlaça de nouveau et l'embrassa tendrement avant de murmurer de sa voix chaude et séductrice :

**Et si on rattrapait vraiment le temps perdu ? Je t'ai pas vu souvent depuis notre retour de Washington et tu me manques, Shu-chan.**

Shuichi acquiesça avec un large sourire aux lèvres, heureux de s'entendre dire ces mots amoureux de la part de celui qu'il aimait. Son amant s'affairait déjà à le délester déjà de son manteau qu'il avait gardé, ainsi que de son pull, puis de son tee-shirt... Tout en le guidant vers leur chambre.

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Récapitulons... **dit Miri en tournant en rond dans le bureau de son frère à la fac, le soir suivant. **Tu me demandes de te trouver un agent d'édition alors que jusqu'à maintenant tu n'étais pas franchement intéressé par l'écriture à plein temps. Tu me demande aussi de t'assurer un contrat de publication pour un livre qui n'est même pas encore écrit et ce, pour demain matin. Tu me demandes d'assurer le financement des études de Shuichi et de me porter garante de lui auprès du doyen. Tu me demandes de veiller sur lui... Mais tu ne me donnes aucune explication.**

**Désolé frangine. Je pensais que tu pouvais le faire... **expliqua Eiri, nonchalamment assis dans son fauteuil, une cigarette à la bouche, une canette de bière à la main.

**Bien sûr que je peux le faire, là n'est pas la question, **répliqua la jeune femme sur le ton de l'évidence, s'arrêtant dans sa démarche frénétique. **Mais dis-moi pourquoi. Pourquoi me demander mon aide alors que tu as toujours refusé que j'intervienne ?**

**D'abord, j'ai besoin d'un nouveau boulot. Qui peut mieux assurer ma future carrière d'écrivain que ma productrice de sœur, hein Mi-chan ?**

**Oui, en effet, **approuva Miri avec une supériorité caricaturée, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

**L'ex de Shuichi a de quoi prouver ma relation avec lui alors elle me fait chanter : elle veut le récupérer.**

**Elle est stupide ? Ou aveugle ? Parce que ça saute aux yeux que Shu est amoureux de toi.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai jusqu'à demain matin pour rompre avec lui ou les photos atterrissent sur le bureau du doyen et je me fais virer.**

**Je vois. Et tu as peur que malgré l'appui du ministre Japonais sur sa bourse, Shuichi se la voit retirée.**

**Si ça monte aux oreilles de Seguchi, tu sais comme moi qu'il en profitera pour retirer sa bourse à Shu et ainsi il perdrait sa carte verte (**6ajouta Eiri. **Le meilleur moyen pour lui de nous séparer. **

**Oui. Donc c'est aussi pour ça que tu veux que je me porte garante pour lui ?**

**Et si tu pouvais récupérer son pré-contrat qu'il a signé chez NG ça serait pas mal non plus...**

**Oui, tout ça, ça va être facile. Je comprends que tu veuilles assurer vos arrières. Et tu as raison de prendre le risque pour rester avec Shuichi ; c'est un garçon adorable. Exactement la personne qu'il te faut.**

**Je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup... **ricana moqueusement Yuki.

**Ne te rie pas de moi, je te rappelle que c'est TON amant et que s'il y en a un qui l'aime plus que beaucoup, c'est bien toi. Shuichi a un grand coeur. Il est difficile de ne pas l'aimer. Et puis, je suis prête à n'importe quoi tant que ça peut préserver ton bonheur, aniki. Puis, Hiro serait aussi très malheureux si, à cause de cette idiote, son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas finir ses études tranquillement. Mais tu ne m'as pas encore expliqué pourquoi tu voulais que je fasse assurer sa sécurité...**

**Elle l'a menacé. Et puis... Il y a cet homme... Il semblait savoir où trouver Shu tant qu'on était au Japon. Et j'ai peur qu'il nous ait suivi. Je ne me sens rassuré que tant qu'il est avec moi.**

**Ok. Je m'occupe de tout. Fais-moi confiance.**

**Merci**

La jeune femme jeta un regard surpris à son frère. Ils se fixèrent un long moment avant que le professeur craque et demande à la guitariste :

**Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Pourquoi tu me fixes avec tes yeux de merlan frit ?!**

**C'est... C'est la première fois que tu me dis "merci". Et en plus avec tant de naturel. **

**C'et fou l'effet positif que Shuichi a sur toi !...**

**Ouais, bon j'me casse.**

**Appelle ton chéri, je vous invite au resto, **proposa la musicienne.

**Un autre soir, je suis crevé là, **répondit Yuki, se levant.

Il fit le tour de son bureau et saisit sa sacoche déjà fermée, avec dedans son PC portable qu'il avait décidé de toujours ramener chez lui désormais. Il ouvrit la porte, laissant sa soeur sortir avant lui, son casque de moto sous le bras, puis verrouilla derrière lui. Ils montèrent les marches de l'amphithéâtre et quittèrent la grande salle dans un silence total, qui pouvait en impressionner plus d'un puisque ça leur donnait à tous deux des aspects de tueurs à gages au regard de glace. Mais quiconque connaissait Yuki et Miri savait qu'un tel calme était souvent de mise entre eux. Avançant dans les couloirs très peu fréquentés à cette heure tardive, en direction du parking, ils croisèrent le chemin de la source de tous les ennuis actuels de Yuki :

**Tiens, tiens... Comme on se croise, **fit Phoebe d'un air assuré, arrivant d'un couloir adjacent.

Puis son regard se posa sur Miri.

**Vous ! **s'exclama-t-elle avec une haine et une hargne surprenante.

Eiri se tourna vers la musicienne, lui demandant d'un air interrogateur en japonais :

_**Tu connais cette hystérique ? **_

__

__

_**Bah, oui... Pourquoi ? Me dis pas que c'est elle l'ex de Shuichi !**_

_**Elle-même.**_

**Vous croyez que je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait ?! **grogna Phoebe à l'attention de la blonde. **Vous croyez que je ne sais pas pourquoi, depuis deux ans, vous envoyez de l'argent à ma mère pour qu'elle paye mes études et l'hôpital pour mon père ?!**

**Ca te va bien de pointer un doigt accusateur, gamine. J'aurais pu te dénoncer mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'aurais pu arrêter de filer de l'argent à tes vieux pour que tu sois nourrie, logée et habillée correctement, mais je ne l'ai pas fait non plus. **

**C'est normal ! Après ce que vous avez fait, vous vous sentiez coupable ! **s'exclama Phoebe.

Miri esquissa un sourire moqueur tandis que Yuki tentait de suivre la conversation tant bien que mal. _Mais de quoi elles parlent ? Et comment elles se connaissent ? _

**Tsss... **ricana sa cadette en faisant un pas vers Phoebe. **Je ne regrette pas le moins du monde, sale mioche ingrate. Tu ne sais rien du tout.. Tu t'imagines peut-être que ton frère était un saint, et peut-être bien qu'il l'était avant sa fugue, mais crois-moi, dans la rue, c'était bien différent... **

**Vous n'êtes qu'une meurtrière ! **hurla Phoebe, au bord des larmes.

_Je suis plus vraiment sûr de vouloir comprendre, là... _pensa Eiri en se tournant vers Miri.

**Tu me dois des explications je crois, **dit-il sévèrement à sa soeur.

**Vous voulez des explications ? **cria l'étudiante. **Cette pute a tué mon frère, Johnny ! Elle l'a assassiné !**

Yuki en resta sans voix.

**Ton frère et son pote, Cameron, étaient des meurtriers : ils ont tué mon meilleur ami, ont manqué d'en faire autant avec moi et s'apprêtaient à faire de même avec mon frère... Et puis, toi, tu as failli le devenir aussi. Si j'étais morte dans ce parking, crois-tu qu'il n'aurait pas tout fait pour retrouver mon meurtrier ? **répondit Miri en faisant un petit signe de tête désignant Yuki. **Maintenant, tu peux toujours retenter ta chance... Il saura où chercher.**

La blonde afficha un sourire provocateur et un regard noir, reflétant d'une animosité et d'une sournoiserie étonnante. Une sorte de Dark Miri (7) venait de se révéler sous les yeux de Eiri. Des larmes de rage coulèrent sur les joues de Phoebe puis elle fit demi-tour et s'en alla comme une furie.

**C'est ça, casse-toi, pétasse, **siffla tout bas Miri en allumant une cigarette.

Eiri la lui ôta des lèvres et la coupa en deux avant de la jeter au sol sous le regard outré de sa cadette.

**_Quoi ?_** râla-t-elle.

_**Tu me dois des explications, Miri.**_

**_Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?_**

_**Tu les as tués ? Tu as tué Cameron et Johnny ?**_

_**Oui.**_

**_Pourquoi ? _**s'énerva Eiri devant tant d'indifférence.

**_Depuis la mort d'Ethan, je me suis débrouillée pour garder un œil sur eux, guettant la moindre occasion pour me venger en les envoyant en taule. C'est pour ça que je les avais accompagnés le jour où je me suis fait tirer dessus il y a deux ans. J'allais quitter la rue pour vivre avec toi, alors j'ai demandé à quelqu'un de les pister. C'est là que j'ai appris qu'ils comptaient venir te voir pour te cambrioler et sans doutes espérer te racketter puisqu'ils n'ignoraient pas que tu étais devenu mon tuteur et donc le gérant de mon héritage et qu'ils étaient au courant pour les meurtres que tu as commis… Ils étaient armés alors il était évident qu'ils avaient l'intention de te faire du mal. J'ai saisi l'occasion pour te protéger et me venger en même temps, faisant d'une pierre deux coups, _**expliqua la jeune femme.

Yuki ne savait plus quoi dire quoi penser ; les mains de sa sœur étaient tâchées de sang, tout comme les siennes. Il ne pouvait pas lui jeter la pierre et comprenait mieux que quiconque sa froideur et son absence de regrets quant à son acte. Après tout, sans elle, il serait mort et n'aurait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer Shuichi, l'amour de sa vie. Rien que pour ça il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir sali ses blanches mains. Encore une fois, il lui devait beaucoup. Tout comme Seguchi, elle était prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins et le protéger. Mais à la différence de Tohma, elle souhaitait réellement sauvegarder son bonheur, prenant soin de Shuichi pour lui.

**Je t'aime, petite sœur, **murmura Eiri avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de sa cadette.

L'espace d'un instant, tous deux laissèrent tomber leur carapace de glace, comme du temps où ils vivaient dans la rue et veillaient l'un sur l'autre.

**Ca aussi ça fait un bail que tu ne me l'as pas dit, **fit remarquer la blonde avec un sourire comme elle n'en faisait que trop rarement.

**Quoi qu'il en soit, tu aurais dû me le dire.**

_**Oui, je me vois bien rentrer tard le soir, à la maison, mon magnum et son silencieux au bout à la main, disant : « Konbawa aniki ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu une bonne note en espagnol et en français, j'ai buté deux mecs et j'ai sauvé un hérisson qui a manqué de se faire écraser par une voiture. Sinon, on mange quoi ce soir ? ». Je suis sûre que tu aurais adoré… Non, sérieusement, je pensais que tu avais bien assez de tes propres démons sans avoir en plus à lutter contre les miens.**_

**_C'est mon devoir de grand frère que de t'aider pour ce genre de choses. Et le découvrir seulement maintenant me donne l'impression d'avoir échoué sur toute la ligne : je m'en veux de pas t'avoir paru assez fort pour te soutenir…_**

_**T'en fais pas… Moi je t'en veux pas. De toutes les personnes sur cette terre, tu as été le premier à être présent pour moi.**_

Après un moment de silence, Yuki sourit et dit nonchalamment :

**En tous cas, tu as toujours été douée en français et en espagnol. Les langues c'est ton domaine alors que moi j'étais une bille pour tout ce qui sortait de l'anglais, du japonais ou de la littérature. **

**Arrête, tu étais excellent en philo, **le congratula Miri tandis qu'ils reprenaient le chemin du parking.

**C'est vrai qu'en fait on est des surdoués, tous les deux. J'ai eu mon diplôme et ma licence en moins de deux ans et je suis prof titulaire à l'âge de 23 ans. **

**Plus pour longtemps…** marmonna Miri tandis que Yuki continuait en ignorant son intervention moqueuse.

**Toi tu as sauté plusieurs classes et à 18 ans tu as une licence de psycho.**

**Et en plus de ça, on est tous les deux beaux, même très sexy et charismatiques. Nous sommes des dieux au lit et avons un excellent goût en matière de petits amis…**

**N'oublie pas modestes, généreux, ouverts, et très bon cuisiniers.**

**Tout à fait.**

Echangeant un regard complice qui valait bien tous les fous rires de la terre pour eux, ils se séparèrent. Yuki fit le tour de sa Mercedes pour monter côté conducteur tandis que sa sœur allait à sa moto.

**_Miri ?! _**appela Eiri.

_**Nanda ?**_

_**Evite de tuer. C'est un lourd fardeau à porter, quoi qu'on en dise… Tu peux faire celle que ça n'atteint pas, je suis comme toi, j'ai commis la même erreur… Pour le même motif. Je sais que, même si on ne regrette rien, on ne tire aucun soulagement d'une vengeance.**_

_**Je ne tuerai jamais plus. Sauf si la vie de ceux que j'aime en dépend. Mais tu as raison : tuer par vengeance n'apporte rien de bon.**_

Vue de l'extérieur, cette conversation mêlée de sérieux et de vantardise au second degré avait tout de bizarre. Mais pour ce frère et cette soeur que la vie avait réunis dans les plus étranges conditions, il s'agissait avant tout de parler à coeur ouvert. Tout heureux, au fond de lui, que sa cadette lui ait révélé avec franchise ses mauvaises actions passées, et ait donc un peu libéré sa conscience, il la regarda partir à moto dans son rétroviseur avant de démarrer.

**XXX XXX XXX**

A peine Shuichi entendit-il la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir qu'il bondit du canapé où il avait passé la soirée à mater des animes, se gavant de fraises tagada et de Pepsi light. Déboulant dans l'entrée, il sauta au cou de son amant en criant :

**Okaeri, tenshi !**

Déposant un gros smack baveux et barbouillé de sucre rouge (à cause des bonbons) sur la joue de Yuki, il renifla bruyamment.

**Putain, Shuichi ! T'es dégueulasse ! Va te moucher si t'es enrhumé ! **s'énerva le blond en repoussant brutalement l'adolescent.

**Mais je suis pas enrhumé ! **se défendit Shuichi en reniflant de plus belle.

**T'as chialé ? **demanda Yuki en haussant un sourcil.

**Oui ! C'est trop triste quand Chise est transformée en arme et que tout le monde meurt.**

**Ok. T'as regardé quoi comme débilité cette fois ?**

**"L'Arme Ultime". Pourquoi ?**

**Pour rien. C'est pas grave, je vais pouvoir te réconforter...**

Eiri laissa ses affaires sur la console dans le couloir (7) et prit son petit ami dans ses bras, déposant de petits baisers sur ses joues, son front, son nez et ses lèvres rougies par les friandises. Goûtant les résidus de sucre sur la bouche de son amoureux, Yuki approfondit davantage leur baiser. S'écartant de lui, Shuichi dit :

**A te voir, on dirait presque que ça te réjouit de me voir pleurer.**

**Sachant tout ce que je fais ensuite pour te consoler, oui, ça me fait PRESQUE plaisir.**

Avec un désir bestial bouillonnant soudain en lui, Eiri ôta son manteau, sa veste, son écharpe et ses gants... Bref, tout ce qui pouvait le gêner pour profiter d'un contact plus sensuel avec son amant. Il saisit le visage de Shuichi en murmurant :

**Anata ga hoshii... **

**Mmmh... Watashi mo... Kisu shite... **gémit Shuichi en offrant ses lèvres.

Eiri ne se fit pas prier pour accepter l'invitation du garçon dans ses bras et s'empara de sa si jolie bouche. Douces et sucrées étaient ses lèvres, mais sauvage et avide était le baiser. Déboutonnant sa chemise à la hâte, avec l'aide de son petit ami, le blond se retrouva vite torse nu. Vraiment désireux de pouvoir se blottir dans les bras de son Yuki, Shuichi se débarrassa de son tee-shirt trop grand pour lui et laissa les puissants bras de son amour l'étreinte passionnément. Déjà les mains de Eiri descendaient le long de ses flancs et ses lèvres chaudes dévoraient son cou. Il souleva l'adolescent de terre, lui donnant l'occasion de passer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Enflammé par sa soif de luxure, il plaqua son amant dos au mur, maintenant ses poignets. Sa bouche parcourait la peau brûlante de Shuichi, allant mordiller de temps à autres ses épaules... Le jeune homme parvint à libérer une de ses mains et la passa aussitôt dans la nuque de son compagnon.

**Yuki...** souffla-t-il, la voix voilée de plaisir.

La main du blond qui tenait encore son autre poignet vint sinueusement se glisser dans le caleçon de Shuichi qui poussa un gémissement rauque en sentant les doigts de son partenaire se refermer sur sa virilité déjà durcie d'excitation.

**Ah ! **s'exclama-t-il en s'agrippant instinctivement à la chevelure dorée de son séduisant petit ami. **Eiri, je t'en prie... Prend-moi ! Prend-moi maintenant ! **supplia presque le garçon en s'emparant des lèvres de son amant.

Yuki, qui n'attendait que ça, s'apprêta à déboutonner son pantalon lorsqu'il fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone.

**Kuso... **jura-t-il entre ses dents en se ravisant.

Il tendit le bras pour attraper l'appareil et répondit agressivement :

**Quoi ?**

**Professeur Yuki, c'est le doyen Kirk à l'appareil.**

**Bonsoir, Mr le doyen, **répondit assez mielleusement et poliment le blond, changeant totalement d'attitude.

_Le doyen ? Pourquoi il appelle Yuki ?_ se demanda Shuichi sans lâcher son étreinte autour du cou de son chéri. Il se rapprocha même davantage de lui, appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Eiri. De son côté, le professeur savait déjà de quoi il s'agissait. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel appel le jeudi soir. Quoi que, avec ce qui s'était passé une heure auparavant avec Miri, il semblait normal que Phoebe ait choisi de mettre le doyen au courant plus tôt que prévu.

Dégoûté et frustré, il relâcha son emprise sur la verge de son ptit ami et le fit glisser le long du mur jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne pied. Lui aussi extrêmement agacé, Shuichi se dégagea de l'étreinte de Yuki et alla à la salle de bain. Puisqu'il n'aurait pas de sexe ce soir, autant qu'il prenne une bonne douche froide.

**Professeur, j'ai sous les yeux des documents fort fâcheux, voyez-vous... **entendit de son côté Eiri. **Il s'agit plus exactement de photos assez compromettantes accompagnées d'une lettre anonyme. En temps normal, je ne cautionne pas ce genre de pratiques lâches et peu fair-play que sont les dénonciations anonymes. Mais aux vues des circonstances... Professeur, lorsque Mr Smith et moi vous avons confié la tutelle de Mr Shindo, c'était précisément pour le préserver, ainsi que la réputation de notre université. Et votre relation à tendances sexuelles avec ce jeune garçon n'était en aucun prévue ni désirée, bien au contraire. Vous me décevez énormément, vous savez ?**

**J'ai pour habitude de décevoir de nombreuses personnes.**

Choisissant de l'ignorer, le doyen ajouta :

**J'ignore quelles sont les raisons qui vous ont poussées là mais vous auriez dû arrêter ce petit jeu avant que ça aille trop loin et qu'une telle chose se produise. Quelle indécence ! Vous...**

Mais s'en était trop pour Yuki qui décida de le couper.

**C'est pas un petit jeu ! Et je ne vois pas en quoi être avec quelqu'un qu'on aime est indécent !**

**Quelqu'un qu'on aime ? Mais enfin professeur ! C'est un gamin ! Un garçon en plus ! Et encore mineur qui plus est ! Sans oublier que le règlement interdit ce type de relations professeur-élève car jugées trop contraire à l'éthique pour des raisons évidentes. Ecoutez, il est tard, je vous laisse la nuit pour réfléchir. Je vous veux demain matin à la première heure à mon bureau. J'espère que vous ferez le meilleur des choix en arrêtant immédiatement cette relation néfaste.**

Et avant même que le blond ait pu répondre, le vieux doyen raccrocha. _Et merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir nous séparer ? _grogna intérieurement Eiri en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Puis il alla au salon, se demandant où pouvait bien être ce baka qui lui servait de petit ami, histoire qu'ils finissent ce qu'ils avaient commencé. A peine mit-il un pied dans la pièce que Shuichi se jeta sur lui, en pleurs.

**Yuki ! Je suis désolé !**

**Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore, **se lamenta le blond.

**J'ai écouté votre conversation téléphonique avec le téléphone de la cuisine. Je sais que j'aurais pas dû mais... J'ai été bête de penser je pourrais rester indéfiniment avec toi alors que c'était évident que quelqu'un découvrirait notre relation et nous dénoncerait... Je... Tu... Tu dois aller voir le doyen et lui dire que...**

**Que je reste avec toi ? **le coupa Eiri.

**Non ! Tu ne dois pas rester avec moi. J'ai pas le droit de te faire perdre ton poste. Je suis trop stupide ! Mais... Ca a été bien le temps que ça a duré alors je vais ramener mes affaires qui sont déjà ici à ma chambre avec Sean et...**

**Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ? **demanda Yuki.

**Bien sûr que si ! Mais...**

**Arrête avec tes "mais". Je suis d'accord avec toi sur un point : t'es trop stupide. Pour le reste, toi et tes affaires vous restez chez moi.**

**Mais...**

**Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire. T'as pas à te faire de soucis, j'ai déjà tout prévu, je m'y attendais.**

**Tu savais ?! **s'exclama Shuichi.

**Tu sais qui a fait ? Les photos et tout ?**

**Quelle importance ?**

**Yuki ! Si tu savais c'est qu'on t'a fait chanter.**

**Et alors ? J'aime pas le chantage. Pour pas me faire avoir, j'ai assuré mes arrières et les tiens par la même occasion. Alors demain j'irai voir Kirk et je démissionnerai.**

**Mais...**

**Urusai, baka ! **l'interrompit Eiri en l'embrassant.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Le lendemain matin, comme prévu, Yuki s'était préparé pendant que son jeune amant dormait encore, afin d'éviter toute argumentation inutile avec cet idiot. Il était 8h30 et le jeune futur ex professeur entra dans le bureau du doyen après y avoir été annoncé par la secrétaire qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui lancer une oeillade séductrice accompagnée d'un papillonnement de ses paupières trop maquillées. Le blond l'avait royalement ignorée et était allé s'asseoir dans le confortable fauteuil de cuir qui faisait face au large bureau de chêne massif derrière lequel le vieux doyen Emmanuel Kirk l'attendait. Son visage décrépi et ses petits yeux vicelards derrière ses lunettes rondes lui donnaient l'air d'une vieille fouine miteuse. Mais le pire restait quand même qu'avec sa calvitie presque totale, il rappelait indubitablement son moine à Eiri.

**Bonjour, professeur Yuki, un café ?**

**Pas pour moi, merci, **dit le blond sans adresser un regard à la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne sorte.

**Je vous en prie, miss Fletcher, qu'on ne nous dérange pas, **ajouta-t-il à l'attention de la secrétaire qui passait la porte.

**Bien, **dit le vieil homme. **Professeur, j'espère que, pour vous comme pour le jeune Shindo, vous avez fait le meilleur des choix.**

**En fait, j'hésite encore... **répondit Yuki, faisant mine de réfléchir.

**Pardon ? **s'exclama le vieil homme.

**Oui, en fait j'hésite entre déménager dans un nouvel appartement et prendre un chien avec Shuichi ou rester dans celui-là et offrir une voiture à mon amant.**

A en juger par l'expression sur le visage du vieux Kirk, il ne savait pas trop quelle attitude adopter. Finalement, il choisit de rire comme si on venait de lui raconter une bonne blague.

**C'est vraiment très drôle, professeur. On peut dire que vous avez un sens de l'humour à toute épreuve, **rit-il.

Mais Yuki resta de marbre. _Il est vraiment très con en fait... _songea-t-il en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

**En fait, je ne vois pas trop ce qui vous fait rire autant... **dit-il posément.

S'arrêtant net de s'esclaffer, Kirk leva un regard noir vers le blond.

**Que suis-je censé comprendre ? Que vous choisissez ce garçon dépravé plutôt que votre carrière prometteuse ?**

**Exactement. D'ailleurs, je suis venu vous porter ma lettre de démission.**

**Je la refuse, **s'exclama Kirk en tapant du poing sur son bureau. **Ce gamin perdra sa bourse. J'en parlerai personnellement au comité d'administration et croyez-moi, le ministre japonais de l'éducation n'appuiera plus son dossier.**

**Pas grave, **intervint une voix féminine à l'entrée de la pièce.

Miri entra, vêtue d'un tailleur noir, d'une chemise blanche et même d'une cravate. Sa chevelure blonde était nouée en une longue natte qui tombait élégamment sur son épaule droite. A en juger par son regard froid et sévère derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires, elle venait de passer en mode "femme d'affaire impitoyable". D'une démarche assurée, elle avança jusqu'au bureau.

**Où est Miss Fletcher ? Elle devait faire en sorte que nous ne soyons pas dérangés.**

**Elle a eu une envie pressante. C'est ça quand on met trop de diurétiques dans son café, **répondit nonchalamment Miri (8).

**Mais enfin qui êtes-vous, mademoiselle ?**

**Je suis Miri Johanson, PDG de BS Production. Je suis venue vous annoncer que la totalité des frais d'études de Shuichi Shindo est désormais à ma charge. Je me suis également portée garante de son bon comportement auprès de la sénatrice Clinton qui, comme vous le savez, dirige toutes les administrations dans l'état de New York, y compris cette université, **répondit la jeune femme avec une agressivité à peine cachée.

**Et bien, doyen Kirk, on dirait que vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir le bras long. Je n'aime pas trop demander de services à ma petite soeur mais puisque vous me mettez des bâtons dans les roues, je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix, n'est-ce pas ?...**

**Cette... Cette demoiselle est votre soeur ?**

**Tout à fait, **répondit Miri. **Et puisqu'il n'y a que l'argent et la renommée qui priment ici, je vais mettre Shindo sous mon aile. Je connais bien sa prof de Musique, Mme Turunen, et je me suis mise d'accord avec elle pour qu'il dispose d'un emploi du temps aménagé afin qu'il puisse se rendre aux locaux de BS afin d'y enregistrer son premier album. Je compte sur votre coopération pour que son homosexualité et sa relation avec Eiri ne lui nuisent en rien...**

Puis elle se tourna vers Yuki et dit :

_**Rappelle toi que ce soir, on mange au restaurant, Shuichi, Hiro, toi et moi !**_

Là-dessus, elle quitta la pièce comme elle était venue. Le doyen sembla énervé au plus haut point lorsqu'il retourna son attention à Eiri.

**Je n'aime pas qu'on me dame le pion sous le nez, jeune homme ! Vous êtes viré !**

**Non, je démissionne !** répliqua le blond.

**Je refuse ! C'est moi qui vous vire !**

**C'est moi qui pars !**

**JE vous vire !**

**Non !** s'énerva Yuki en se levant.

**Si ! **

**Non !**

**Si !**

**Non !**

**Si !**

**Ok. Comme ça, j'aurai le droit aux indemnités chômage. Salut !**

Et il partit à son tour.

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Ndla : **(1) Petit clin d'oeil à Tichan... (2) Un kanji peut avoir plusieurs lectures différentes et plusieurs sens généralement similaire. Ainsi le kanji du fil peut se lire "o" mais aussi "shuu", tout comme le kanji de la tristesse qui se lis "shuu" ou "urei". Un nom peut donc s'écrire de différente façon selon le sens qu'on voulut y donner les parents. (3) J'aimerais bien être dans la salle de bain pour voir ça... (4) Souvenez-vous d'elle dans le chapitre 3 : Camilla Thomas, la petite amie jalouse... (5) Imaginez un peu comment Miri l'aurait chahutée en la trouvant chez son frère . (6) La carte verte est la version US du titre de séjour français pour ceux qui ne le savent pas. Elle est accordée pour un an et est renouvelables pour des motifs valables tels que travail, études, réunion familiale, santé... (7) Allusion au Dark Phoenix dans X-Men. (7) Une console et une petite tablette que l'on fixe au mur. (8) Souvenez dans le film Mr Bean , mdr.

**Notes :** Je sais que ce chapitre ne répond pas vraiment aux questions posées dans le chapitre 13 mais vous aurez compris que Miri va mieux. Je ne pouvais pas m'attarder sur son état si je voulais faire avancer l'histoire. Maintenant que Yuki n'est plus prof, vous verrez que pas mal de choses vont arriver dans le prochain chapitre, notamment le retour de Tohma, et l'implication du mystérieux inconnu qu'on déteste tous. Un nouveau perso qu'on adore va faire une nouvelle apparition... Je n'en dis pas plus, vous aurez plus de réponses au prochain chapitre. Patience. Ja ne' et merci à tous de votre soutien.

**Lexique : **

Nandemo : N'importe quoi.

Baka : Idiot, crétin, abruti...

Hai : Oui.

Hontoo : Vraiment.

Sumimasen, Yuki-sampai. Demo, anata no namae wa kanji de kakimasendeshita : Désolé, Yuki sampai. Mais tu n'as jamais écrit ton nom en kanjis jusqu'à présent.

Itai : J'ai mal, aie...

Ai shiteiru : Je t'aime.

Aniki : Grand frère.

Konbanwa : Bonsoir.

Okeari : Bienvenue à la maison !

Tenshi : Ange.

Anata ga hoshii : J'ai envie de toi.

Watashi mo : Moi aussi.

Kisu shite : Embrasse-moi.

Kuso : Merde.


	15. Le romantisme à son paroxisme

**Titre :** Should I believe in Destiny ?

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Source :** Gravitation

**Rating :** M pour lemons

**Paring : **Yuki Eiri / Shindoo Shuuichi

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas. Ils sont à Maki Murakami. Mais l'histoire est à moi ainsi que les personnages Miri, Phoebe, Sean et Jo et les quelques autres OC.

**Résumé :** Après avoir tué Kitazawa, Eiri n'est pas retourné au Japon et a même coupé les ponts avec sa famille. Il est devenu prof à l'Université de New York. Sa petite vie tranquille est bouleversée lorsqu'il s'éprend d'un jeune étudiant nouvellement arrivé du Japon, Shindoo Shuuichi. Comment tout cela va-t-il évoluer pour ce Yuki devenu japanophobe et même homophobe ?... UA.

**Notes : **Voilà ENFIN le chapitre 15. Je sais que j'ai mis du temps pour l'écrire mais pour ma défense j'ai quand même posté le chapitre 9 de Surprises à la Pelle, le chapitre 2 de Quand tout bascule, et j'ai envoyé un OneShot aussi, lol. Puis y'avait les fêtes de Noël, les partielles, mon anniversaire et tout... J'ai aussi dû travailler sur ma nouvelle fic et plein d'autre trucs. Mais comme promis, il y aura un lemon. Bonne lecture.

**ATTENTION ! Contient un lemon, c'est-à-dire une situation à contenance sexuelle entre deux hommes. Ne convient pas aux lecteurs jeunes ou sensibles.**

_**Chapitre 15 : Le romantisme à son paroxisme.**_

Depuis son licenciement il y a un mois, Yuki n'était vraiment pas resté inactif. Comme l'exigeait le contrat qu'il avait signé à sa soeur, il lui avait rendu un manuscrit prêt à être publié pour février et une fois relu et corrigé par son éditrice, tout spécialement embauché au Japon par Miri en personne, les rotatives avaient joué leur rôle, imprimant des milliers d'exemplaires du roman intitulé "Fleur de Cerisier". Cette romance à l'état pur avait été encensée par la critique avant même qu'elle ne sorte en librairie ; "Un livre qui offre de l'amour et des larmes, écrit avec talent et finesse par un jeune auteur charismatique qui promet de devenir une référence du genre" avait-on dit de lui et de son histoire. Evidemment, en grand sentimental qu'il était, Shuichi s'était empressé de le lire, versant toutes les larmes de son corps. Heureusement que son amant, bon coeur (ou bon profiteur) qu'il était, était là pour le réconforter...

Dès sa sortie le 5 février, le roman avait été classé best seller avec 500000 exemplaires vendus dès les trois premiers jours, ce qui avait poussé Miri à organiser une séance de dédicaces au plus grand libraire de New York la semaine suivante. Yuki n'était pas un grand fanat des lieux plein de monde, comme le savaient déjà Shuichi et la jeune guitariste, ni d'être le centre d'attention d'ailleurs, mais il savait que ce serait bon pour sa carrière. Alors à contre-coeur, il avait accepté mais à la condition que son petit ami soit présent à ses côtés. La présence de son ancien étudiant avait toujours eu le mérite de l'apaiser et puis, même s'il ne le savait pas, le garçon avait été sa muse, lui inspirant le personnage principal. Le succès lui revenait donc en grande partie. Jamais Eiri n'avait été aussi productif qu'avec Shuuichi dans sa vie. En fait, il avait arrêté d'écrire jusqu'à ce que sa petite fraise arrive et chamboule tout. Ce n'est qu'au début de leur relation que Yuki avait reprit son art et avait commencé à envoyer ses nouvelles à publier dans un magazine.

Ainsi voilà Yuki Eiri, dont le nom était déjà illustre malgré son jeune âge et son parcours d'écrivain assez limité, assis à une table avec face à lui une file d'attente interminable de femmes toutes plus suréxcitées les unes que les autres. Chacune de celles qui lui avaient déjà présenté leur exemplaire de "Fleur de Cerisier" à signer lui avait sorti un lot de stupidités à l'eau de rose : "Vous écrivez tellement bien... Vous êtes vraiment doué... Vous ne voudriez pas venir boir un café avec moi ?... Vous êtes mon héros... Vous êtes le plus bel homme au monde..." Il avait même eut le droit à "J'ai lu tous vos livres". Sachant que celui-ci était son premier, on voyait clairement l'état de la culture générale de cette pauvre femme qui n'avait cessé de le fixer avec un regard carnassier, un filet de bave naissant au coin des lèvres. Mizuki, son éditrice, avait généralement toutes les peines du monde à retenir ses fous rires. Quant à Shuuichi, il avait du mal à s'abstenir de sauter au coup de ces hystériques qui semblaient toutes être venues pour lui voler son homme.

**_Nah... Yuki ? Y'en a encore pour longtemps ? J'ai envie d'aller me promener avec toi... _**bougonna tout bas le jeune homme, assis derrière son amant.

**_Désolé, bébé. C'est Miri qui a insisté_**, répondit Yuki en japonais.

_**Mais toutes ces bonnes femmes m'agacent. Elles arrêtent pas de te faire du charme, juste sous mon nez en plus.**_

**_Ouais bah désolé, ça me plait pas plus qu'à toi... J'aime pas qu'on me fixe comme si j'étais un morceau de steak... _**râla le blond avant de se tourner vers la suivante.** Bonjour ! **fit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Il prit le livre en main, l'ouvrit et griffonna sa signature en kanjis sur la première page de couverture. _Miri m'a dit de signer en japonais parce que les américaines adorent ce qui fait "exotique"... Mais écrire encore et encore les kanjis de mon nom commence vraiment à me donner des crampes. _Mais il se détendit instantanément lorsqu'il sentit les petites mains de son amant caresser affectueusement son dos. C'était réconfortant et déstressant. Eiri rendit grâce à cieux que le jeune homme ait pu se libérer pour être là, avec lui.

**_On pourra aller manger quelque chose au restaurant tout à l'heure... Ce serait sympa... Puis aller voir un film. Tu me dois bien ça, après m'avoir traîné ici... _**fit le garçon avec un sourire chaleureux.

**_N'importe où pourvu que ce soit loin de ces groupies... _**accepta son petit ami.

Mais il avait dit là le mot interdit : "groupies". Comme par magie, ou plutôt par un mauvais sort, trois de ses anciennes étudiantes apparurent. Elles étaient les suivantes sur la liste et souriaient stupidement, comme à peu près toutes les femmes ici.

**Bonjour, professeur ! **s'exclama d'une voix haut perchée Keena Fryer, la leader de ce groupe de folles.

Levant les yeux vers ses anciennes élèves, Eiri manqua de pousser une lamentation mais s'abstint, se contentant de prendre le livre des mains de la blonde pour le dédicacer.

**C'est vraiment une honte qu'on vous ait renvoyé de l'Université. Vous étiez le meilleur prof qu'il m'ait été donné d'avoir. Pas vrai les filles ? **

Et comme d'un seul corps, les deux autres étudiantes acquiescèrent en disant "Oh oui !". Shuuichi, qui n'avait jamais su contenir ses fous rires devant la stupidité affligeante de ces filles, ne put s'empêcher de pouffer dans le dos de son amant. Yuki lui faisait souvent remarquer combien il pouvait être stupide et il admettait volontiers qu'il était loin d'être une lumière dans de nombreux domaines, mais ces nanas-là, non seulement elles étaient bêtes mais en plus elles étaient incultes. Comme si elles venaient de remarquer la présence du garçon aux cheveux roses, elles lui lancèrent un regard méprisant et rageur.

**Tiens ! Shindoo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? **demanda une des filles du groupe, une rousse cette fois, certainement anciennement blonde aussi (2).

**Oui, surtout que tu as toujours bien fait comprendre à tout le monde que tu n'aimais _pas_ le professeur Yuki, **approuva Fryer.

**Vraiment ? Tu m'apprends un truc, là, **ironisa l'apprenti musicien tandis que son petit ami dédicaçait le livre d'une deuxième groupie.

**A vrai dire, mesdemoiselles, Shuuichi m'a été d'une très grande aide sur ce roman, **intervint Eiri, l'air de rien.

**V... Vraiment ? **balbutia Keena, ne s'attendant absolument pas à une telle révélation.

**Vraiment, oui. Shuuichi a été mon "assistant",** **en fait.**

Le livre de la troisième fille signé, il leva enfin les yeux vers elles et leur sortit un de ses sourires séducteurs mais faux (rien à voir avec ceux qu'il offrait à son jeune amant). Shuuichi manqua de s'étouffer de rire tant il lui paraissait évident que le blond se moquait des filles.

**Nous aussi nous aurions pu vous aider, professeur... **tenta de le persuader Keena. **Nous sommes vraiment bien meilleures que lui en littérature. **

**Je ne doute pas de votre volonté de bien faire mais, voyez-vous, Shuuichi possède quelque chose que vous n'aurez jamais, **répondit le blond sans que son sourire ne le lâche un seul instant.

_Oui, en effet, Yuki... Mais dis-moi, ce quelque chose, ce serait pas un pénis ? _se dit le garçon derrière son amant avec un brin de sarcasme. Mais l'instant d'après, face aux regards d'incompréhension des trois pimbêches, Eiri ajouta :

**Du talent.**

Son sourire avait pris un air un peu méprisant tandis qu'il fixait d'un regard noir les filles qui paraissaient à la fois furieuses et peinées.

**Oui, il n'est peut-être pas le garçon le plus intelligent du monde mais, lui au moins, il ne se vante pas de savoir les choses qu'il ignore. Ainsi il m'a épargné le petit haïku sur la longueur des pattes des grues en mai (1).**

Puis, baissant les yeux vers la table à laquelle il était assis, comme si de rien n'était, Yuki lança :

**Suivante !**

Visiblement choquées par la remarque de leur ancien enseignant, les filles s'éloignèrent, alors que de son côté, le musicien était totalement stupéfait d'avoir entendu un tel compliment sortir en public de la bouche de son blondinet adoré. _On verra bien le mois prochain pour la séance d'enregistrement chez BS si Miri me trouve autant de talent._

**XXX XXX XXX**

La séance de dédicace s'était arrêtée dans l'après-midi, sur les coups de 16h30, et les deux amoureux avaient été passer l'après-midi dans Central Park, main dans la main. Notons que Yuki avait accepté de s'abaisser à ce genre de stupidité romantique uniquement parce que son Shuuichi avait commencé à lui faire une scène en plein Time Square. Puis vers 19h, ils avaient été chercher une pizza qu'ils mangeraient chez eux. C'est sur le chemin du retour, en passant devant une petite librairie que Shuuichi aimait fréquenter pour son large choix de manga, que le jeune homme y fit une halte rapide avant d'en ressortir avec un bouquin de la collection des "Chroniques des Vampires" d'Anne Rice. _Il se décide enfin à lire de vrais livres et plus ses mangas pour jeunes filles pré-pubères... C'est pas trop tôt ! _avait songé le romancier.

Le reste de la soirée s'était bien passé dans l'ensemble, mis à part le fait que l'étudiant avait manqué de se sectionner un doigt en tentant de se couper une part de pizza et que le blond avait dû lui mettre un pansement. Bien sûr, la pizza avait très vite été laissée en plan tant les deux amants étaient occupés à "d'autres choses".

Nu et blotti dans les bras d'Eiri, tous deux étendus sur le canapé et enveloppés dans un plaid, Shuuichi s'amusait à dessiner de petits cercles invisibles sur le torse du blond, tandis que ce dernier jouait distraitement avec les mèches roses d'une main et caressait les flancs du chanteur de l'autre. Un moment de pur bonheur, de sérénité tranquille pendant lequel chacun ne faisait rien d'autre que d'apprécier la chaleur et la douceur de l'autre. _Je ne renoncerais à ça pour rien au monde, _songea Shuuichi, un petit sourire innocent au coin des lèvres. Un baiser sur son épaule le sortit de sa torpeur et il leva vers son amant un regard brillant de bonheur, ses jolies joues roses assorties à sa chevelure.

**T'es vraiment trop beau, Yuki.**

**Evidemment. Je suis un dieu, **affirma le blond, dont le regard ambré et pénétrant fixait le garçon dans ses bras comme s'il avait l'intention de le dévorer sur place.

**Pourquoi il n'y a qu'après l'amour que tu te montres romantique ? **demanda l'adolescent, de but en blanc.

**Tu insinues que je suis un monstre de froideur ? Je croyais pourtant avoir fait de gros efforts depuis ces derniers mois, **répondit Yuki, un peu plus abruptement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

**Peut-être mais... Il faut toujours que je te traîne, que je te supplie pour obtenir de toi un brin de romantisme. Quand tu me fais l'amour, c'est toujours sur le coup d'une impulsion sexuelle ou pour une réconciliation sur l'oreiller après une dispute. Pas parce que tu en as réellement envie, avec ton coeur et non avec ton corps. Il faut aussi que je te quémande un baiser pour que tu m'embrasses, ou que je te pose la question pour t'entendre me dire que tu m'aimes. Jamais tu ne le feras de toi-même sinon. Pourtant tu es si romantique dans tes romans...**

**Justement, ce ne sont que des romans, Shuu.**

**Il n'empêche que ces jolies paroles et ces mots d'amour, j'aimerais bien que tu me les donnes à moi et rien qu'à moi pour une fois. Pas à tes lecteurs.**

**Je peux être romantique si je veux, c'est juste que j'en ai pas envie, **rétorqua Eiri qui commençait sérieusement à prendre mal le fait que son amant fasse le difficile.

_Comme si tu n'étais pas comblé avec moi, bébé... _songea-t-il. C'était vrai, il pouvait se montrer romantique. Mais toutes ces choses flan-flan ne lui paraissaient tellement pas... naturelles. Ce n'était pas lui ; ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes de se montrer tout doux comme un gentil nounours. Même s'il aimait Shuuichi de chaque cellule de son être, il ne pouvait pas changer sa nature pour faire plaisir à ce crétin.

**Si tu sais être romantique alors montre-le moi. Rien qu'une fois, onegai shimas. **

**Eiri ? **

**Si c'est à titre exceptionnel, c'est d'accord, **finit par dire le blond.** Mais vas pas te mettre dans la tête que parce que j'ai accepté là, je cèderai à chaque fois, **prévint-il. **Maintenant dors, baka, avant que je change d'avis.**

**Ici ? Sur le canapé ? **

**Dors ! **

**Hai ! **

Fermant ses grands yeux de toutes ses forces pour ne pas désobéir et risquer que son chéri-chéri ne revienne sur sa décision, Shuuichi esquissa un petit sourire satisfait ce qui, du point de vue de Yuki, le rendait adorablement sexy : ses petits sourcils froncés, cet air innocent, ce minuscule sourire sur ses jolies lèvres rosées. N'essayant même pas de résister à l'envie de les embrasser, il donna un baiser à son petit ami et lui murmura :

**Bonne nuit, Shuu.**

**Oyasumi nasai, Yukiki.**

Shuuichi ricana le plus silencieusement possible en entendant le petit grognement agacé du blond qui ne supportait pas qu'on lui donne des petits sobriquets stupides.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Montrer à Shuu qu'il était capable d'être romantique… Quelle mouche l'avait piqué quand il avait dit oui ? Il aurait mieux fait de se mordre la langue, ça lui aurait évité de se prendre la tête ! Du coup le voilà à réfléchir au meilleur moyen de combler l'adolescente fleur bleue qui se cachait en son gamin de petit ami. Bien sûr, pour que tout soit parfois, il fallait que sa démonstration de romantisme se fasse le jour de la saint Valentin, la fête des amoureux. _Fêtes des amoureux, mes couilles ! C'est juste une stupide occasion de claquer de fric en conneries, le tout inventé par ces capitalistes de commerciaux !!! _

Il avait déjà sa petite idée sur la façon dont tout allait se dérouler. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à mettre au point encore un ou deux détails et tout serait prêt pour le soir-même, 14 février, jour fatidique où son aptitude à satisfaire les besoins en niaiseries de son jeune amant allait être mise à l'épreuve. Son téléphone sonna, détournant son attention du livre qu'il lisait patiemment dans le salon en attendant que son chéri rentre pour trouver la première partie de sa surprise.

**Allo ? **

**Kikou mon coeur ! **s'exclama Shuuichi à l'autre bout du fil.

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **demanda froidement Yuki.

**Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? **lança joyeusement le jeune homme.

**Hmmm... Le 14 ? **

Eiri sourit ; il savait très bien où son amoureux voulait en venir mais il avait décidé de jouer l'idiot du village pour lui laisser croire qu'il avait tout oublié de cette tradition fantaisiste qui voulait que le jour de Cupidon on offre un cadeau à la personne qu'on aime et qu'on passe un moment agréable avec elle.

**Oui, c'est vrai ! Et tu sais ce qu'il y a le 14 février, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Si t'allais droit au but, j'ai pas que ça à faire Shuu.**

Mais le silence qu'il obtint après ça ne lui annonçait rien qui vaille.

De son côté, le pauvre Shuuichi désespérait. _Comment il a pu oublier ? Il m'avait promis de jouer le romantique pour une fois et j'étais sûr qu'il profiterait du 14 pour ça... Comme d'hab, je me suis fait des idées... _Hiro, à côté de lui, remarqua l'air déçu et peiné sur le visage de son meilleur ami et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, tentant de lui apporter quelque réconfort.

**Bon bah, tu voudrais aller au restaurant avec moi, alors ? **demanda faiblement Shuuichi, triste.

**Je viens de te dire que j'étais occupé, non ?** **Pas de resto ce soir. Tu rentres et on commandera un truc si tu veux mais hors de questions de sortir.**

**Demo...**

**J'ai dit "non", Shuuichi ! **le coupa sèchement Yuki.

**Bon... Mata ne...**

Et Shuuichi raccrocha.

**Je n'aurais droit à rien de spécial ce soir... J'ai eu tort d'attendre quoi que soit de sa part... Ca aurait tellement... **

**Fantastique ? **proposa Sean, également présent.

**Romantique ? **tenta Jo, à ses côtés.

**Merveilleux ? **ajouta Hiro.

**Surréaliste... **acheva piteusement leur ami à la tête rose. **Mais c'est Yuki alors au fond, je m'y attendais un peu...**

**Mais au moins vous serez ensemble, **dit Jo. **Pense donc à ceux qui sont célibataires et qui n'ont personne pour les prendre dans les bras et les serrer fort.**

**Faut pas que j'éspère trop, il a dit qu'il serait occupé. J'aurais de la chance si seulement il veut bien s'arrêter de travailler dix minutes pour manger un peu avec moi... **marmonna Shuuichi. **Alors au fond, ce sera un peu comme si j'étais tout seul...**

**Dis pas de bêtises Shuu, **le réprimanda gentiment Sean. **Cet abruti s'est donné un mal de chien pour sortir avec toi, non ? Alors je pense qu'il fera une pause pour passer au moins une partie de la soirée avec toi.**

**Depuis qu'il a commencé sa nouvelle carrière j'ai le sentiment que ses priorités ont changés. Tant qu'il était prof, il n'avait d'yeux que pour moi mais maintenant... Ecrire c'est sa passion et j'en viens à me demander si elle n'est pas plus grande que son amour pour moi.**

**T'as raison ! Yuki-san est un monstre ! **fit Hiro.

**DIS PAS DE MAL DE MON YUKIKI !!!**

Non seulement Hiro était satisfait de la réaction escomptée mais en plus, et comme leurs deux amis américains, il venait d'apprendre par quel surnom abominablement ridicule Shuuichi appelait son amant. Soudain, les éclats de rires explosèrent.

**Yu... Yu... Yukiki ?! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha !!! **s'esclaffait Sean.

**C'est quoi ce nom ? Mwehehehe !!! **ricanait Jo, se tenant les côtes.

**Bah quoi ? **s'enquit Shuuichi, décidemment vraiment trop naïf.

**Nah rien, Shuu... T'es vraiment trop adorable, **répondit Hiro, cessant de rire pour donner une petite tape dans le dos de son ami de toujours.

**Tu veux qu'on te racompagne ? **proposa la jeune femme.

**Non ça va. Vous devez être pressés de vous retrouver en couple alors allez-y.**

**Arrête un peu de te la jouer "célibataire résigné". T'es casé, non ? **fit Sean.

**Bah en tous cas, ce soir je vais me sentir seul pendant que toi et Jo roucouleraient paisiblement et que Hiro et Miri feront je ne sais quoi, je ne sais où. Sans doutes un truc génial parce que Miri est mégalo et nympho et qu'elle fait toujours les choses en grand... J'espère que vous vous sentez bien coupables !**

Le guitariste, la jeune demoiselle et le futur biologiste échangèrent des regards interrogateurs avant de répondre en coeur :

**Hmmm... NAH ! **

**Bande de "Sans-Coeur" ! **

**XXX XXX XXX**

Une demi-heure plus tard environ, la porte d'entrée de l'appartement que partageait le couple claqua, annonçant le retour du musicien. _Pas trop tôt. Un moment j'ai eu peur d'y être allé un peu trop fort au téléphone et qu'il ne rentrerait pas de la soirée, _songea le romancier. Le blond attendait patiemment dans le salon, près de la table à manger, que son petit ami entre dans la pièce pour commencer à lui faire des reproches quant à son insensibilité.

Lorsque Shuuichi pénétra dans la pièce, son coeur lourd de tristesse, de décéption et de colère s'arrêta net pour se mettre ensuite à battre la chamade. Devant lui se tenait une pièce tamisée, les doubles rideaux tirés empêchant le soleil pourpre du couchant d'illuminer la pièce qui ne brillait que par les chandelles qui éclairaient la table dressée de porcelaine. Et juste à côté de la table se tenait l'homme le plus beau de la terre, j'ai nommé Yuki Eiri, qui se tenait tranquillement appuyé contre le rebord de la table, vêtu comme un de ces mannequins. Un superbe costume bleu nuit, sans doute d'un grand couturier, soulignait sa carrure de dieu grec et un chemise blanche, même pas boutonnée, révélait son torse qu'on aurait dit sculpté par Pigmalyon (3) en personne. Ses grands yeux violets écarquillés de surprise seraient sans doutes sortis de leurs orbites si, de peur que ce ne soit qu'un mirage, il ne se les était frotter à plusieurs reprises pour tenter de dissiper ce rêve. Mais rien à faire...

**Bonsoir, mon amour... **l'accueillit Yuki avec un doux sourire au coin de ses fines lèvres.

Shuuichi avala difficilement. Certes Yuki l'appelait souvent "Bébé", ce qu'il adorait, mais s'entendre appeler "Mon Amour", qui plus est avec cette voix si suave, si sensuelle... _Kami-sama, j'ai envie qu'il me prenne maintenant ! _pensa aussitôt le jeune homme. _Non, non, non ! Tu voulais qu'il soit romantique et c'est bien parti pour durer toute la soirée alors avant de vendre ton corps à ce fauve qui rêve sans doutes déjà de te dévorer, profite de ce qu'il t'a préparé, _gronda-t-il intérieurement.

Avançant d'un pas grâcieux vers son amant, Eiri ne détachait pas un seul instant son regard perçant de celui de Shuuichi. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il passa sa main sur la joue de celui-ci, qui rougit instantanément avant de laisser place à un sourire radieux sur ses lèvres.

**J'espère que tu as faim ; je t'ai préparé absolument tous tes plats préférés, **dit le blond avec sa voix chaude.

Evitant de se rendre crétin en balbutiant quelque chose d'incohérent, Shuuichi se contenta de hôcher vivement la tête. Esquissant un sourire, Yuki ne pouvait qu'être satisfait de l'effet qu'il faisait au garçon. Il prit délicatement la main de celui-ci, prenant soin de caresser sa paume et chacun de ses doigts, et le guida vers la table, tirant galament sa chaise pour l'inviter à s'asseoir.

**Je... Je suis... Même pas bien habillé. Laisse-moi au moins aller me changer, **marmonna le garçon, se sentant un peu honteux devant la prestence de son magnifique amant.

**Je te trouve très mignon comme ça, **assura l'écrivain avec un sourire amusé en s'asseyant à son tour, en face de Shuuichi.

Et c'était vrai qu'il était kawaii cet idiot. Même sans le vouloir il était beau, comme ce soir par exemple : il n'avait eu le temps que d'ôter ses chaussures et son manteau, dévoilant un jeans noir qui moulait parfaitement ses longues et jolies jambes et rendait son petit fessier encore plus désirable. Il portait en haut un col roulé blanc crème en laine angora qui faisait très bien ressortir le parme de ses yeux d'ange et le rose de ses cheveux soyeux. Pour le reste, ses petites mains douces et sa bouille de chaton perdu suffisaient à combler le charme innocent de Shuuichi.

_Arrête de baver, Eiri. On ne mange pas le dessert avant l'entrée, _se réprimanda-t-il intérieurement. Là-dessus, il servit Shuuichi des divers plats qui ornaient la table avant d'en remplir ensuite sa propre assiette. Alors que le jeune homme commençait déjà à gloutonnement avaler tout ce qui se présentait à lui, Eiri haussa un sourcil. Même en mangeant comme un cochon il est mignon...

**Yuki ? Comment tu savais que j'aimais le aigamo et le agedashidoofu ? On en n'a pourtant jamais mangé ensemble...**

**J'ai appelé ta mère. C'est aussi elle qui m'a dit que tu aimais le ammitsu, **répondit simplement le blond (4).

Shuuichi ne savait plus quoi dire... Il s'attendait à être accueillit comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles par un Yuki ronchon qui refuserait catégoriquement de quitter son bureau pour pouvoir tranquillement finir un chapitre pour son prochain roman. Mais la réalité était toute autre : _Ce chenapan ! Il avait tout prévu depuis le début ! C'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas sortir ce soir. Moi qui pensait qu'il avait oublié, ou tout simplement qu'il était revenu sur sa parole... Mais en fait, non. Il a vraiment fait des efforts ce soir... KYAH !!! IL EST TROP BEAU EN PLUS !!!_

Remarquant le calme du chanteur qui s'empiffrait joyeusement de tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table, Eiri finit par dire :

**Alors ? C'est pas mieux que le restaurant ?**

**Oh si !!! Carrément !!! **s'exclama le garçon, la bouche pleine.

Devant le haussement de sourcil à la fois dubitatif et dégoûté de son compagnon, Shuuichi avalant d'un coup ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et reprit, les joues en feu tant il avait honte de son comportement dans une occasion aussi... _Romantique..._

**Je... Je veux dire... Merci... Merci de ne pas avoir oublié...**

**Même si je l'avais voulu, j'aurai pas pu, **se contenta de répondre le blond.

**C'est parce que tu m'aimes tellement que ton coeur refusait de penser à autre chose que cette merveilleuse soirée !!! C'est ça ? Oui, c'est ça, j'en suis sûr !!!**

**Non. C'est à cause des pubs à la télé et des affiches et autres décorations rose bonbon dans les magasins. Même quand j'ai voulu penser à autre chose j'étais agressé par des trucs abominablement nian-nian à longueur de journée.**

Il ne voulait que charier Shuuichi, car même s'il y avait une part de vérité là-dedans, c'était surtout l'idée de faire plaisir à son petit-chéri qui avait primée. Pourtant, une expression peinée apparut sur le visage de l'étudiant dont l'enthousiasme semblait s'être tout simplement volatilisé.

**Tu vas pas te mettre à chialer pour ça, non ? **demanda un peu durement Yuki.

_T'es débile, Eiri ? Tu peux pas t'empêcher de lui dire des méchancetés, non ?!_ songea-t-il en voyant rouler sur les joues de Shuuichi des larmes silencieuses, tandis qu'il baissait la tête, tentant sans doutes de les dissimuler, mais en vain.

**Hé ! **appela doucement le romancier en passant le bras par-dessus la table pour essuyer du bout des doigts les perles salées sur le visage du jeune homme. **Pleure pas, Shuuchan. J'ai..._ peut-être _éxagéré un _tout petit chouia_... **

Un long reniflement et un regard mumide après, Eiri savait qu'il avait été pardonné. Il esquissa un petit sourire en caressant les joues de son amant, lui tirant un petit gloussement. Ils mangèrent le reste du repas en silence. En fait, chaque repas était silencieux parce qu'entre eux, les moments sans un seul bruit tels que ceux-là étaient souvent plus explicites que les longues conversations. Lorsque que les couverts cliquetaient trop lourdement et que Yuki avait les sourcils légèrement froncés par exemple, cela voulait dire qu'il était agacé, surement parce qu'il avait du mal à trouver le moyen de mettre en place un passage de l'intrigue de son livre. Ou encore, lorsque Shuuichi mangeait à une lenteur anormale et presque exaspérante, celà voulait dire qu'il tentait de gagner du temps pour ne pas aller en cours et passer l'examen qui l'attendait. Le couple avait de cette façon développé tout un moyen de communication que certains jugeraient primaire, et d'autres, stupide. Mais pour eux, c'était un langage, un art et parfois même, un jeu. Comme lorsqu'ils échangeaient ces regards embrasés qui voulaient dire "J'ai envie de te sauter dessus !" ou bien "Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, ce soir c'est toi que je vais manger tout cru".

Une fois le dessert dégusté, Yuki se leva et se contenta d'aller vers son bureau.

**Ei... Eiri ? **

**Nanda ?**

**Tu... Tu ne vas pas passer plus de temps avec moi ? **

**Plus tard. J'ai quelque chose à faire d'abord. Va donc prendre une douche pendant ce temps.**

Et sans un mot de plus, l'ours retourna dans sa caverne. _Bah vas-y... Dis que je pu ! _grogna intérieurement le garçon en se levant pour aller chercher un pyjama propre dans la chambre. _Grrrr... Sale bête ! _Puis il alla rejoindre la salle de bain ; au fond, une bonne douche était la bienvenue. En effet, il avait passé toute la journée à stresser, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre pour sa première St Valentin avec l'homme de sa vie et l'eau chaude sur sa peau ne pourrait que l'aider à se détendre. Il prit donc tout son temps, fredonnant de temps à autres un air de chanson.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de vingt longues minutes qu'il ferma les robinets. Quittant la cabine de douche pour se sécher, il remarqua presque aussitôt que les vêtements qu'il était sûr d'avoir amené avec lui avait disparu. Tout en continuant d'essuyer les dernières gouttes d'eau sur son corps, il se mit à chercher dans la pièce... (5) Finalement, sur un tabouret près du lavabo, il trouva... _Un yukata ? Je savais pas que Yuki portait ce genre de fringue traditionnelles. Non pas que ça me dérangerait, hein ! J'avais déjà du mal à m'abstenir de lui sauter dessus à Kyoto quand il portait son kimono... _

Dépliant le vêtement, il remarqua que le yukata en question était en fait bien trop petit pour son amant. L'étoffe de soie sauvage noire devait bien tailler un petit 38, pas plus... _Pourquoi Yuki a-t-il acheté un vêtement taille 38 ? C'est pour les filles le 38 !... Kami-sama !!! Il a une amante !!! _Mais alors qu'il commençait déjà à s'imaginer les pires scénarios, une petite note épinglée sur le col, que bien sûr Shuuichi ne remarqua que maintenant, disait :

"_Tu mets ça et tu poses pas de questions, baka !"_

**Alors là, pas de doutes, c'est bien pour moi, **marmonna le garçon pour lui-même, avec un large sourire. **Ouf ! Soulagé qu'il n'est pas de maîtresse ! Y'a vraiment que moi qu'il appelle "baka". D'ailleurs, je sais pas vraiment pourquoi je m'en sens si flatté...**

Comme le message le lui ordonnait, Shuuichi enfila le yukata et se brossa rapidement les dents avant de quitter la pièce d'eau. _Au moins on va passer une bonne nuit pleine de cochonnerie, _se dit Shuuichi avec un petit sourire satisfait. Dans l'appartement, tout était noir, calme et silencieux. Plus une seule lumière, sinon celle de la pleine lune, n'éclairait le salon ou le couloir ; les chandelles de leur dîner avaient dû être éteintes. Choisissant de s'aventurer en direction de leur chambre, il fit route vers le fond du couloir. Plus il avançait, plus il percevait une faible lumière dorée provenant de la pièce en question. _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _se demanda-t-il, intrigué.

Arrivant à bon port, il s'arrêta à l'encadrement de la porte. Devant lui se trouvait un banc d'une quinzaine de grosses bougies rose clair et l'odeur de fraise qui semblait s'en dégager enbaumait toute la pièce. D'autres bougies de la même couleur mais plus petites ornaient les deux tables de chevet. Quant au lit, les draps en avaient été changés : de somptueuses étoffes de satin rouge bordeaux recouvraient le matelas et enveloppaient les oreillers. Envoûté par cette ambiance chaude et chatoyante, Shuuichi ne vit pas arriver Eiri derrière lui, qui sortait de son bureau.

**J'espère que tu apprécies mes efforts pour la soirée, **vint-il murmurer à l'oreille de son jeune amant qui était resté admiratif devant le décor qu'avait revêtu leur chambre.

Certes, en découvrant le yukata, il s'était dit que la soirée se terminerait bien, son amoureux lui faisant l'amour jusqu'à plus soif. Mais dans ce cadre si... parfait, la soirée se finirait sur une touche de douceur à laquelle Shuuichi était vraiment loin de s'attendre.

**Je... Je comprends mieux le coup du yukata... **se contenta de marmonner l'adolescent, sans se retourner pour faire face à son compagnon.

**Oui... Je l'ai trouvé parfait pour toi quand je l'ai acheté à Kyoto...**

**Parce que tu as trouvé le moyen de faire du shopping pendant le peu de temps où on était là-bas, alors que ta soeur était gravement malade ?** s'étonna le jeune homme.

**Je suis un homme plein de ressources, **susurra le blond en contournant son séduisant petit ami pour entrer dans la chambre.

Se tournant vers lui, il put voir ses magnifiques yeux violets briller de mille feux à la lumière des chandelles. De son côté, le musicien remarqua que son amant portait le même vêtement de soie, à ceci près que le sien était blanc crème et non noir, se mariant ainsi à ravir avec la peau de porcelaine du blond.

**Pour moi, tu es vraiment la créature la plus désirable au monde, Shindoo Shuuichi, **fit-il en prenant le garçon par la main pour l'attirer à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Et en effet, que pouvait-on désirer plus ardemment que ce jeune homme lorsqu'on s'appelle Uesugi Eiri ? Son visage fin aux traits si féminins, ses yeux améthyste au regard enchanteur, ses adorables joues roses, sa petite carrure, sa silhouette mince, ses bras menus et ses jambes fines, ses petites mains douces, ses hanches étroites, sa chevelure soyeuse au parfum sucré, ses lèvres... Ses lèvres... Il les voulait alors il s'en empara car, comme souvent avec son amant, Yuki aimait jouer les conquérants romains genre "Veni, vidi, vici". Alors il devait en profiter une dernière fois avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, car cette soirée serait celle de Shuuichi...

**Si tu me désires tant, Yuki Eiri, montre-moi donc à quel point, **répondit le garçon avec un petit sourire amoureux au coin des lèvres. **Ce soir, un baiser ne suffira pas.**

**Je suis d'accord, **approuva Yuki en attirant l'étudiant à lui avec une lenteur calculée.

Il commença à faire glisser sa main gauche depuis la nuque du garçon jusqu'à son bassin, en passant par ses épaules, son torse et son ventre plat. Il refit le même chemin avec sa main droite, mais cette fois en faisant glisser ses doigts ça et là sous le yukata de soie. Tenant enfin de compte son amant par les hanches, il l'approcha davantage de lui, jusqu'à sentir son désir grandissant contre son entrejambe.

**Ce soir, ce sera à toi de faire tes preuves Shuuchan... **fit-il avec un petit sourire amusé, en déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

Il fallut un petit temps à Shuuichi pour sortir de sa transe et enregistrer puis analyser les mots de son bien-aimé : _Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par "ce sera à toi de faire tes preuves" ? Il ne va quand même pas ?... Non, impossible... C'est de Yuki dont on parle. Il ne me laissera jamais prendre le contrôle... Si ?_

**Yu... Yuki ? Tu pourrais être plus clair ? Je comprends pas... Je...**

**Je voudrais que tu fasses tout ce que bon te semble avec moi ce soir. Je ferai sans rechinier. Je serai ton esclave absolu pour toute la nuit.**

Là encore, Shuichi mit du temps à réaliser. Mais un sourire plus que satisfait naquit sur sa bouche : _Finalement, ce ne sera vraiment pas une soirée comme les autres. Ce sera la plus belle nuit de sa vie, c'est sûr, _songea-t-il.

**Tu promets que tu feras tout ce que je veux ? **demanda Shuichi, avec ses grands yeux innocents en lançant un regard amoureux à son amant.

**Oui, promis, **assura le blond.

Mais un frisson le parcourut aussitôt quand il remarqua l'étrange sourire s'étirer sur les lèvres du musicien. _J'aurais dû tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de l'ouvrir, moi... _

**Alors tu verras que tu ne le regretteras vraiment pas, mon chéri. Je vais te faire l'amour avec toute l'expérience que tu m'as transmise et tu vas adorer ça... **minauda Shuichi en s'approchant pour embrasser son cher et tendre.

Mais celui-ci l'en empêcha, arborant une expression sérieuse et sévère qui n'était pas pour plaire au plus jeune.

**Hors de question que tu me prennes, tu as entendu ?!**

**Mais... tu viens de me dire... que... tu me laisserais faire tout ce que je voulais...**

**Tout sauf ça !**

**Mais... Tu... Tu as promis. Moi j'ai envie de te faire l'amour pour une fois. Tu as peur que je te fasse mal ? C'est vrai que c'est un peu douloureux au début, mais je te promets d'y aller doucement, je veux pas te blesser. Eiri, je t'aime et je voudrais que tu...**

**J'ai dit _NON_ !**

**Tu m'as demandé de te faire confiance quand tu m'as pris ma virginité, et maintenant tu refuses d'en faire autant ? Tu sais pourtant que je t'aime plus que tout ! Je te ferais jamais de mal... Je t'en prie, mon amour, laisse-moi te montrer... Que je peux t'aimer autant que tu m'aimes chaque fois que tu me fais l'amour.**

Il avait dans la voix une pointe de désespoir, mêlée à une certaine assurance. Il semblait tellement confiant dans son aptitude à protéger ce qu'il partageait avec son amant et à lui rendre ces sentiments si puissants qui les liaient. Mais le pauvre ignorait que s'il ne s'était agis que de ça, le blond aurait immédiatement accépté (enfin quand même après une petite réflexion). Or Kitazawa... Tout ça... Ce passé... _Et le présent ? Eiri, Shuuichi n'est pas comme lui et il te l'a prouvé plus d'une fois ces derniers mois, non ? Cesses d'avoir peur et aies confiance ! _se réprimanda-t-il intérieurement, son regard plongé dans celui si sincère de son petit ange.

**C'est... C'est d'accord. Je te laisse me prendre, **accepta-t-il d'une voix si basse que Shuuichi eut du mal à entendre.

**Tu ne le regretteras pas, je te le jure. Et si malgré tout je te fais du mal, dis-le moi et je m'arrêterai, promis. Je t'aime mon amour, **affirma le jeune chanteur avec véhémence, passant ses bras autour du cou de son écrivain pour l'embrasser.

Un baiser tendre et langoureux mais qui, lorsqu'il toucha à sa fin, laissa entrevoir à Yuki un changement d'attitude chez Shuuichi. De petit ami doux et réconfortant, il était passé en mode séducteur aux irresistibles caresses, aux sourires charmeurs et aux regards embrasés.

**Avec un peu de chance, je te donnerai tellement de plaisir que tu en redemanderas... **souffla-t-il. **Il faut dire aussi que j'ai eu un bon professeur...**

Esquissant un sourire amusé, Eiri en oublia son appréhension et se laissa prendre au jeu, donnant l'occasion aux petites mains de son amour de parcourir son torse, repoussant un peu plus les ourlets du yukata de soie blanche, assorti à celui de Shuuichi. Il ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant de chaque contact, de chaque souffle contre sa peau tandis que les lèvres de son petit ami l'effleuraient. Ce n'était pas si désagréable, bien au contraire. Cette sensation grisante lui parcourait le dos et faisait frissoner tout son épiderme. Shuuichi vint déposer tout un tas de baisers papillon dans son cou tout en détachant la ceinture du yukata blanc, rapprochant sensiblement son corps du sien. Il glissa ses petits doigts fins dans la chevelure dorée de son amant, écartant de son visage les mêches qui tombaient sur ses yeux. _J'adore ses cheveux... _songea l'étudiant. _Ils sont tout doux, et maintenant qu'il les a laissés pousser jusque dans le bas de sa nuque, y'a encore plus de matière à caresser... _Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre les lèvres de Yuki, il passa ses bras autour de son cou et murmura contre ses lèvres en souriant :

**Tu pourrais faire l'effort de te baisser...**

**A vos ordres, monseigneur... **susurra Eiri en rouvrant les yeux pour adresser un regard seducteur à son jeune amant.

Shuuichi rougit furieusement avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

**Tu vas faire tout ce que je te dis, d'accord ?**

**Je te l'ai promis, non ?**

**Alors commence par ne plus m'appeler "Monseigneur", j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux croûton. **

**Ok... Tu préfères quoi ? **demanda le romancier en quémandant silencieusement un autre baiser qu'il reçut presque aussitôt. **"Bébé", ça te va ?**

**Oh oui ! J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça ! **s'exclama aussitôt le chanteur avec un grand sourire. **Et une seconde chose encore...**

**Hn ?**

**Je veux que tu ne te retiennes pas... **fit Shuuichi avec douceur.

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? **s'enquit Eiri en reprenant un instant son sérieux.

**Quand on fera l'amour... Ne te retiens pas. Tu n'as rien à me cacher et encore moins si c'est quand on est ensemble et qu'on...**

Mais un baiser des plus sauvage lui cloua le bec. Les lèvres brûlantes de désirs, Eiri enlaça son petit ami avec force.

**C'est bon, je ferai un effort cette fois et je pousserai quelques gémissements si c'est ça que tu veux, **lâcha-t-il, moqueur. **Encore faut-il que tu parviennes à me les arracher, Shuuchan.**

Avec un petit sourire sadique, l'adolescent écarta totalement les pans du yukata de son amant et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, dévorant le torse et les épaules du blond. Avec un sourire amusé et ravi, Eiri se laissait totalement faire. _Qui sait ? S'il s'y prend bien, je pourrais peut-être vraiment en redemander... _

Les mains et les lèvres de Shuuichi travaillaient son corps avec un certain savoir-faire que l'écrivain avait la satisfaction de lui avoir transmis, excitant encore davantage son désir. Puis, le garçon se stoppa net, comme si quelque chose clochait.

**Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, bébé ?**

**Je... Je trouve que ce serait domage que pour ma première fois on fasse ça à la sauvette contre le mur. **

Prenant son ancien professeur par la main, il l'entraina vers le lit où, sur un ordre silencieux, Eiri s'allongea docilement sur le dos. Shuuichi monta à quatre pattes sur le matelas et se mit à califourchon sur son chéri, ce qui eut le mérite d'exciter le blond encore davantage. Exécutant de petits mouvements du bassin contre son entrejambe, il caressait avec une délicatesse insupportable les flancs de son petit ami.

**Arrête de me torturer, bébé...**

**C'est drôle mais il me semble que tu prends plaisir à en faire autant quand les rôles sont inversés, non ? **se moqua gentiment l'adolescent.

**Alors c'est du sadisme pur et dur, c'est ça ? **demanda le romancier, le regard déjà voilé de désir.

_Putain, il s'y prend trop bien ! C'est vraiment moi qui lui aies appris tout ça ? _pensa-t-il, en posant les mains sur les hanches de Shuuichi pour l'inciter à accélérer le mouvement.

**Nah nah... Eiri, mon amour... Ce soir, tu ne touches pas si c'est pas moi qui t'en donne le droit...**

Yuki réprima un grognement d'agacement, ôtant ses mains du corps du garçon, mais presque aussitôt le poids de Shuuichi quitta son bas-ventre pour aller se placer... Entre ses jambes. Instinctivement, il rechigna à laisser le garçon à la tête rose les écarter davantage. Mais un autre grognement, venant de son jeune compagnon cette fois, lui rappela sa promesse. Tentant de se détendre un peu, il se laissa faire. _Il a l'air un peu à cran, mon Yuki... Je me demande s'il ne serait pas encore vierge de ce côté-là. Si c'est le cas, c'est moi qui vait le prendre pour la première fois... Héhé... Mais d'un autre côté, je me dis que s'il est si réticent, c'est peut-être aussi parce qu'il ne l'est plus justement, et que sa dernière expérience en la matière ne s'est pas très bien passée... Bah, je lui demanderai plus tard. _

Avec l'intention d'éveiller le désir et l'excitation du blond à leur maximum pour lui faire oublier son appréhension, Shuuichi glissa doucement ses mains le long des cuisses de son chéri, éxécutant de légers massages circulaires. A en juger par la vue imprenable qu'il avait sur le membre de Yuki, ça faisait son petit effet. _Ne pas oublier le lubrifiant, _se rappela le plus jeune, qui prenait tout le temps nécessaire pour être sûr de bien faire les choses et de ne rien oublier. Après tout, il fallait que ce soit une soirée mémorable pour Eiri, et dans le sens positif du terme si possible.

Eiri, quant à lui, se languissait presque de se sentir Shuuichi en lui. L'état dans lequel l'avait mis ce baka lui avait permis de repousser toutes ses craintes. Son corps brûlait littéralement d'impatience, mais d'un autre côté, il appréciait réellement cette excitation et adorait qu'elle dure autant. _Plus on attend, mieux on en profite, _songea-t-il avec un petit sourire. Et en effet, il allait en profiter au maximum : la langue chaude et humide du chanteur commença à caresser sa hampe, envoyant des frissons tout au long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il enfourna très vite le membre du blond, éxécutant bientôt un mouvement de va et vient qui poussait Yuki au bord de l'inconscience.

Il s'empêchait d'émettre le moindre son, sans doutes par habitude, mais le plaisir que lui procurait son petit ami atteint finalement les limites du supportable, et avant même qu'il ne sans rende compte, il se retrouva en train de gémir. Encore et encore. Shuuichi lui avait déjà fait ça, mais cette fois c'était... Tellement meilleur. A croire qu'il prenait réellement à coeur de lui faire oublier ses craintes et ses réticences. Il sentait cette douce chaleur croître en lui et lentement descendre vers son bas-ventre, et quelques instants plus tard, il libéra son désir.

A travers les hafres du plaisir qui flouaient sa vision, il aperçut le sourire satisfait sur le visage de Shuuichi qui le surplombait pour admirer le spéctacle dont il était l'auteur.

**Je n'ai pas eu tant de mal à te les arracher, ces gémissements, tous comptes faits, **ricana-t-il.

**Shuu... **appela Eiri.

Autorisant son amant à prendre son visage entre ses mains pour lui voler un baiser, Shuuichi se pencha sur lui, effleurant ses lèvres contre les siennes. _On va passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant, alors j'espère que je ne vais pas lui faire trop mal... _songea-t-il en cherchant distraitement le tube de lubrifiant dans le tiroir du chevet.

**Détends-toi, mon amour. Je vais y aller doucement, **prévint-il après avoir appliqué un peu de gel sur ses doigts.

Eiri acquiesça, fermant les yeux pour évacuer les dernières peurs et appréhensions qui subsistaient. Glissant d'abord son index dans l'intimité de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, l'adolescent entreprit de préparer son passage. Certes il était un peu moins "grand" que Yuki, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de sauter cette étape importante au risque de le blesser. Il introduisit un second doigt, son majeur, ce qui arracha une légère grimace de gène au blond. Et lorsqu'il inséra le troisième, il peut voir clairement la douleur se dessiner sur les si magnifiques traits du visage de son amoureux.

**Gomen... Gomen... Je suis désolé mon amour. Si tu veux que j'arrête alors...**

**Urusai, baka. Continue donc au lieu de te lamenter. On ne laisse pas un travail à moitié fait, **le réprimanda Yuki, en ouvrant les yeux pour adresser un regard perçant au garçon à la tignasse rose.

Affichant un sourire désormais plein d'assurance, Shuuichi retira ses doigts et es plaça à l'entrée l'étroit orifice. Et lentement, avec autant de délicatesse que possible, il pénétra dans ce temple sacré qu'était le corps d'Eiri. Il s'arrêta un instant, s'assurant que tout allait bien pour son écrivain adoré, avant de continuer. Dans un premier temps, ses déhanchés étaient lents et modérés ; les petites exclamations de douleur que laissait échapper son amant devaient se dissiper avant qu'il ne passe à la vitesse supérieur. Heureusement, très vite, elles furent remplacées par de nouveaux gémissements de bien-être.

Shuuichi accéléra la cadance, donnant des coups de reins à chaque fois plus fort et plus profond que le précédent, pour le plus grand plaisir de Yuki. Le plaisir l'envahissait à une allure fulgurante et instinctivement, le musicien faisait appel à chaque souvenir de son chéri lui faisant l'amour, s'en servant pour mettre en application les quelques trucs qui l'éxcitaient le plus sur son amant pour lui donner autant de satisfaction qu'il en était capable pour cette première fois. Et pour être honnête, les grognements rauques que poussait maintenant l'auteur ne faisait qu'accroître son désir de lui faire du bien.

Eiri, de son côté, n'était même plus capable de penser. Il y avait un point positif à être uke : celui de n'avoir qu'à se laisser guider. Il aimait faire l'amour à Shuuichi, ça lui donnait le sentiment d'être puissant, au-dessus de tout et de posséder totalement le garçon. Mais être pris lui donnait la sensation d'appartenir à son petit ange, d'être aimé, tout entier. Et Dieu qu'il aimait cette idée ; n'être que sien.

L'avalanche de sensations, toutes plus grisantes les unes que les autres, les conduisit bientôt au sommet. Jouissant quasiment au même moment, le plus jeune se laissa tomber sur son aimé, épuisé et encore hypnotisé par le plaisir qui continuait de se répandre en lui comme une traînée de poudre.

**Je t'aime, Eiri, **chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du blond, au bout de quelques instants.

Yuki n'usa d'aucun mots pour répondre, ses gestes parlant pour son coeur : il enlaça le garçon grelottant de froid sur lui, caressant doucement son dos. Le romancier enfouit son visage dans les mèches roses, humant leur parfum de fraise, et esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il sentit Shuu se retirer.

**Pas mal pour une première fois, **consentit-il à lâcher finalement.

**C'est vrai ? **s'enthousisma l'étudiant en lui adressant un sourire un peu endormi.

**Hum hum. Tu t'es bien débrouillé.**

**Je crois l'avoir deviné quand tu t'es mis à gémir comme une chienne en chaleur, **se moqua-t-il.

**Nani ?! **gronda le blond, véxé. **Tu t'es pas entendu, toi. **

**Au moins ça veut dire que je suis doué pour ça... Ca me rassure, **plaisanta Shuuichi en se blotissant de toutes ses forces contre son chéri.

Remontant les draps sur eux, Eiri murmura :

**Repose-toi un peu... Tu risques d'en avoir besoin dans quelques heures. Tu vas remettre ça.**

**Ca... Ca veut dire que tu en redemandes ? **

**Hai. Dors maintenant, baka.**

Obéissant sagement, oubliant totalement qu'il était censé être celui qui donnerait les ordres ce soir, Shuuichi se laissa emporter par les charmes de Morphée, profitant d'un sommeil réparateur.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Après Février vient Mars, c'est ainsi que marche le cicle annuel sur la cette petite planète qu'on appelle Terre. Pourtant, Shuuichi avait beau être né dans ce monde, il semblait en avoir décollé depuis quelques semaines. Tout allait pour le mieux avec son cher amoureux, ses études allaient bon train et enfin, lui et Hiro avaient commencé une carrière professionnelle dans le milieu de la musique. Il fallait dire qu'avoir des relations aussi haut placées que Miri Johanson ne pouvait qu'aider. Elle avait repris le contrat de réserve que le jeune homme avait signé à NG avant son départ pour New York (personne ne connaissait le montant auquel Seguchi avait bien voulu le lui céder mais l'adolescent se doutait bien que ce n'était pas pour une poignée de cacahouettes). D'ailleurs, Shuuichi ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Miri et Eiri avaient tant insisté pour qu'il travaille exclusivement pour BS Prod mais franchement, il n'avait pas à se plaindre ; Miri supervisait personnellement la carrière de Bad Luck et semblait bien décidée à les lancer au sommet. Elle avait débauché quelqu'un de chez NG pour la seconder en ce qui concernait les enregistrements en studio : un homme un peu trop à cran répondant au patronyme de Sakano. Pas un méchant bougre, mais juste un peu névrosé sur les bords selon Shuuichi.

De son côté, la grande patronne travaillait d'arrache-pied : entre son groupe qui préparait une tournée mondiale pour l'été prochain avant de faire une pause de 18 mois, la direction de son entreprise de production qui menait de front sur les marchés du livre, du jeu vidéo, du cinéma, de la télé et de la musique (BS allait même lancer sous peu sa propre chaîne de télévision), la carrière de ses petits protégés qu'elle tenait à gérer en personne et sa privée avec Hiro, elle n'avait plus une seconde à elle. Sans compter qu'elle avait un mariage à organiser. Jamais le guitariste ne se serait imaginée que choisir une simple robe serait si difficile. Quelle idée elle avait eu de choisir ces hytériques qui lui servaient de musiciennes pour être ses demoiselles d'honneur ?! Ces trois-là tenaient à ce que tout soit absolument parfait. Si ça ne tenait qu'à Miri, elle aurait simplement porté un tailleur.

**Miss ? Miss Johanson ? **

**Hn ?** répondit distraitement la blonde, sortant de son rêve éveillé.

**Que pensez-vous de ce projet ?**

**Euuuuh... Donnez ça à Mr Ericson, il se chargera de l'étudier et de me le résumer ultérieurement, **dit-elle évasivement, tentant peiniblement de cacher à ses collaborateur qu'elle avait laissé son esprit fureter deci de-là. **Quels sujets nous reste-t-il à aborder pour cette réunion ?**

**Et bien, il le reste Bad Luck, **répondit un homme en costume, tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, qui n'était autre que le responsable publicitaire. **Vous nous avez dit vouloir vous charger de tout mais pour l'instant, aucun projet concret ne nous est parvenu. Pourtant d'après Mr Sakano, les trois titres du premier single sont en voix de finalisation.**

**Pour commencer, je n'aime pas votre ton condescendant avec moi, Yearns, **repondit Miri avec froideur, reprenant tout le mordant qui faisait sa réputation de femme d'affaire implacable. **Ensuite, ce n'est pas parce qu'un projet n'est pas sur votre bureau qu'il n'est pas en cours de réalisation. **

**Mais Miss, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, **intervint de nouveau ledit Yearns, **étant donné que ces débutants vont chanter deux des trois chanson en japonais, il leur faudra un maximum de pub et...**

**Etes-vous en train de m'apprendre à faire mon boulot ? Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'à mon âge je sois à la tête de cette entreprise qui pèse plusieurs milliards de dollars ? Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais : je veux viser un public varié. Pour ça, je dois toucher le coeur des jeunes et des adolescents en priorité. A partir de là, le bouche à oreille se chargera du reste.**

**Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? **s'enquit la directrice des communications.

**Notre département Jeux Vidéo vient d'achever la concéption d'un jeu dont nous avons acheté les droits à Clamp : Tsubasa Chronicle. Ils en sont à peaufiner les derniers détails. Je leur ai déjà demandé de se servir de la chanson single de Bad Luck, "Blaze", pour en faire l'opening. Ils reprendront également la mélodie pour le thème principal (**6

**Mais, Miss Johanson, la sortie du jeu n'est pas prévu avant le mois de Juin. Il est prévu que nous le présentions d'abord au salon de l'E3 à Los Angeles (**7fit remarquer un certain jeune homme répondant au nom de Sean Hatcher.

En effet, l'ancien camarade de chambrée de Shuuichi avait obtenu ce poste après que le japonais ait vanté à la musicienne ses talents de "bidouilleur d'ordinateurs" comme l'appelait sa petite amie, Jo. Avec la paye de ministre qu'il recevait en tant que co-responsable de la branche infographie et multimédia de BS, il avait arrêté ses études au début du mois de Mars pour se consacrer corps et âme à son nouveau job.

**Ca, je le sais bien mon petit Sean. Mais les vidéo-clips du jeu ainsi que ses démos jouables vont commencer à circuler. Et je veux que "Blaze" soit dessus. Tsubasa bénéficiant déjà d'une large publicité, tant par le manga et l'anime, que par notre propre campagne pour lancer le jeu, Shuuichi et Bad Luck n'auront qu'à surfer sur cette vague.**

**Intéressant moyen pour faire des économies, **remarqua le représentant de la banque qui gérait les comptes de l'entreprise.

**Une fois que le nom de Bad Luck sera connu des gamers, je les enverrai sur des plateaux télé afin qu'ils y interprêtent en direct la chanson en anglais qui figure sur le CD en plus de "Blaze". Et qui sait ? Si je m'y prends bien, Oprah Winfrey les demandera peut-être même dans son émission. **

**Faut pas rêver non plus, frangine, **ricana une voix que Miri, ainsi que Sean, connaissaient bien.

Séduisant comme à son habitude, _Normal, c'est mon frère, c'est dans les gènes, _Yuki Eiri se tenait à l'entrée de la vaste salle de réunion, les mains dans les poches et un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il referma dernière lui, s'invitant dans la pièce, et se dirigea avec classe vers sa soeurette.

Les rares personnes qui savaient qui il était se levèrent pour le saluer brièvement (sauf Miri, faut pas rêver) tandis que les autres le regardaient comme s'il arrivait là comme un cheveux sur la soupe.

**Peut-on savoir qui vous êtes et ce qui vous permet de vous introduire ici ? C'est une réunion privée, vous n'avez rien à y faire. Qui vous à laissé entrer ? Je vais appeler la sécurité, **s'exclama un vieux ronchon qui représentait des actionnaires.

**Faites donc, **se moqua Yuki en allant prendre un siège pas très loin derrière Miri.

**Cessez votre excès de zèle, Mr De Rilapierre, ou c'est vous que je vais faire escorter par la sécurité, **répondit Ericson, le bras droit et conseiller personnel de Miri.

**Mais enfin quoi ? Cet homme entre ici comme dans un moulin et personne ne réagit à part moi ?!**

**C'est peut-être parce que vous êtes le seul assez stupide pour pas fermer votre gueule, **répliqua froidement Miri, surprenant agréablement Sean qui n'en attendait pas moins de son idole.

De son côté, le vieux semblait moins bien le prendre. Mais alors qu'il allait parler, Yuki le coupa.

**Afin de vous éviter de vous faire envoyer bouler par Miri, je vous ferez poliment remarquer que j'ai appelé cette guitariste à peine pubaire "frangine", ce qui signifie donc que je suis son frère. Et étant le principal actionnaire de cet compagnie, je vous conseille de la boucler avant que je ne demande qu'on vous limoge.**

Un froid intersidéral s'installa dans la salle tandis qu'un silence tenace régnait. Finalement, Miri demanda :

**Bien, tous les sujets ont été abordés alors je déclare cette réunion close. A la semaine prochaine.**

Sur ce, tous quittèrent la pièce. Sean salua sa patronne et son frère en les gratifiant d'un petit sourire amusé avant de partir également. Se levant de son siège, la musicienne rassembla ses dossiers et se dirigea vers la sortie. Son frère la suivait alors qu'elle déposait ses papiers sur le bureau de sa secretaire avant d'aller vers l'ascenseur.

**On peut dire que tu diriges cette boite d'une main de fer, **remarqua finalement Eiri en montant avec sa cadette dans la cabine.

**Il faut bien ça. Je crois que j'ai hérité du sens des affaires de mon père. Et ma licence de socio m'aide pas mal à cerner les comportements du public.**

**Je vois que tu prends à coeur la carrière de ces baka...**

**Parmis ses baka il y a ton petit ami et mon fiancé, **répondit-elle avec une pointe d'agacement.

**Ca ne fait pas moins d'eux des crétins.**

Après un cours instant de réflexion, la blonde répondit :

**Certes.**

**Tout se passe bien ?**

**Oui, ça va. Et ils travaillent plus facilement maintenant que je leur ai donné un troisième membre.**

**Ah ?**

**Oui, si Shuuichi veut être au sommet, il doit se concentrer sur les paroles et sur sa voix.**

**Cet abruti pourra se concentrer autant qu'il veut sur les paroles de ses chansons, elles n'en resteront pas moins nulles à chier.**

**Et bien tu n'as qu'à lui en écrire, Mr L'écrivain, **répliqua sa soeur.

**Et puis quoi encore ? Ce serait donner de la confiture aux cochons.**

La descente de l'ascenseur toucha à sa fin et les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'étage auquel se trouvait le studio d'enregistrement de Bad Luck. Les deux blonds se dirigèrent vers la salle dans laquelle devaient se trouver les jeunes musiciens lorsqu'ils entendirent deux voix chanter à l'unisson sur un titre que travaillait assiduement Shuuichi : "Love Stuff".

**Tiens, on dirait que K a ramené Ryuuichi avec lui, **remarqua Miri en se dirigeant vers le studio.

Mais en ouvrant la porte, Eiri et sa cadette n'y trouvèrent pas seulement les hommes de leurs vies. Observant les deux chanteurs avec un regards appréciateur, assis tranquillement sur un fauteuil, se tenait Seguchi Tohma. C'en était plus que le romancier ne pouvait en supporter. D'un pas déterminé, il avança dans la pièce, sans prêter attention au fait que son amant avait cessé de chanter en le voyant entrer dans la pièce. Sans crier gard, il saisit le producteur par le col, le soulevant sans peine de son siège, et lui colla une droite dans la mâchoire, l'envoyant au sol.

**Je t'avais dit de ne pas empiéter dans ma vie, il me semble. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? **gronda-t-il.

Essuyant le filet de sang qui coulait d'entre au coin de sa bouche, Tohma afficha un sourire qui se voulait sincère mais qui ne fit qu'éxciter la colère de son beau-frère.

**Allons, Eiri-chan, je ne fais que prendre des nouvelles de toi et de Shindoo-kun. Après tout, toi comme lui êtes mes anciens protégés.**

Il adressa un vif regard à Miri. Si furtif qu'on y remarqua à peine l'éclair de haine qui y luit le temps d'un millième de seconde. Mais il n'avait certainement pas échappé au frère et à la soeur. On pouvait clairement y lire "Tu me les as volé et je me vengerai ! Je reprendrai Eiri !". Bien sûr, le principal concerné ne l'entendait pas de la sorte et releva Seguchi, prêt à lui assener un nouveau coup.

**Non ! Yuki ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! **s'exclama Shuuichi qui était revenu dans la salle d'arrangement juste à temps pour retenir le bras de son amant.

**Lâche-moi, Shuuichi, **siffla-t-il avec l'évidente intention de frapper le batard qui lui tenait lieu de beau-frère jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Il n'avait pas oublié ce qui s'était passé à Kyoto. Miri lui avait à peu près tout dit de ce qui s'était passé et de la façon dont Seguchi l'avait poussé jusque dans ses derniers retranchements, profitant de son état pour lui faire du mal. Certes, il savait bien qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout raconté, mais c'était bien suffisant. Personne ne ferait du mal à sa petite soeur. Il n'avait pas oublié que c'était cette idiote de Phoebe qui avait tiré sur Miri, dans la veine tentative de se venger de la mort de son frère. Il avait renoncé faire du mal à cette gamine à la demande expresse de Miri, mais quiconque tenterait sa chance en lui ôtant quelqu'un d'aussi chère à son coeur devrait en payer le prix.

Les yeux voilés de rage, Yuki fut tiré de ses réfléxions par le murmure suppliant de son petit ami :

**Je t'en prie, Eiri, lâche-le.**

Regardant le jeune dans les yeux, il remarqua autour de lui cet idiot de chanteur trentenaire qui pleurait comme un bébé dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, le fiancé de celle-ci qui l'observait avec curiosité mais sans réelle intention d'intervenir pour l'empêcher de faire du mal à Seguchi. Quant à cet Américain fracassé, il semblait trop occupé à lustrer son colt pour dire quoi que ce soit. Le producteur, lui, avait déjà dépassé le stade de l'hystérie et avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

Il n'y avait que Shuuichi pour le retenir. Mais c'était bien suffisant. _Il ne doit jamais voir cette part de moi. Il ne doit pas connaître le monstre qui se cache en moi, _pensa Eiri en lâchant prise, repoussant violemment Tohma qui alla culbuter contre une table de travail.

**Miri, j'avais pensé que ta _bonne _influence sur Eiri te permettrait de l'empêcher de devenir si violent. A l'évidence je me suis trompé.**

**Et moi javais pensé que ton _génie _t'aurais fait comprendre que tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, **répondit froidement la jeune femme, avec un regard dur et froid que Hiro ne lui connaissait.

**Allons... **réprit Tohma qui ne perdait pas le Nord. **Je ne faisais que voir comment se portaient mes investissements. Dois-je te rappeler que BS et NG on passé un contrat de collaboration ?**

**J'aurais mieux fait de me couper le bras droit le jour où j'ai fait cette bourde dans le seul but de faire plaisir à ma soeur, **grogna la jeune femme.

**Casse toi ! **ordonna Yuki, la voix aussi acérée qu'une lame de rasoir.

N'obtenant aucun résultat, il répéta.

**Barre-toi vite avant que je te jette par cette putain de fenêtre.**

Il ne faisait aucun effort pour dissimuler le ton menaçant dans sa voix et Tohma conséda enfin à partir.

**Bien, j'espère qu'on se reverra vite, **fit-il avec un large sourire qui se voulait radieux et chaleureux.

_Une pale copie de ce que me donne Shuuichi, _ne put s'empêcher de songer Eiri en passant inconsciemment un bras autour de la taille de son petit ami, dans un geste à la fois possessif et protecteur.

**Prends soin de toi, Ryuu-chan, **ajouta-t-il en quittant la pièce.

**K ! **s'exclama Miri, faisant sursauter tout le monde. **Il me semblait t'avoir dit d'éloigner Seguchi ! **

**Désolé mais tu m'as aussi dit d'être discret et de ne pas attirer _son _attention quant au fait que je veille sur _lui, _**le grand blond à la queue de cheval en faisant référence à la personne qu'il devait protéger à la demande de Yuki et de Miri, c'est-à-dire Shuuichi.

**Bon, j'en ai assez, je me casse, **s'agaça le romancier en s'écartant de son amant pour quitter la pièce.

Et au moment même où il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, celle-ci le fit pour lui, révélant une jeune femme aux longs cheveux chatain très clair, tirant presque sur le roux. Elle n'était pas bien grande, à peu près la taille de Shuuichi, et son les trait de son visage étaient très fins. Mais son regard... _On dirait _son _regard... _remarqua intérieurement Eiri, désivageant longuement la demoiselle qui se sentait vraiment plus que gênée.

De son côté, Shuuichi n'appréciait pas, mais alors vraiment pas du tout, que SON amoureux fixe cette fille avec autant d'attention.

**Eiri ? **s'enquit Miri.

Sortant de ses songes qui menaçait de tourner au cauchemar, l'interpelé bouscula la jeune fille et disparut dans le couloir.

**Il est bizarre, ce gars, **remarqua la petite nouvelle dans le groupe, celle-là même que Miri avait embauchée pour être la claviériste de Bad Luck.

**Dis pas de méchanceté de mon Yuki, Yoshiki ! **l'avertit Shuuichi.

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Ndla : **(1) Souvenez-vous du petit poème récité par Fryer dans le chapitre 9 C'était lamentable… Héhéhé. (2) Note de Drue : Patou t'es une salope !!! L'ancienne blonde teinte en rousse elle t'emmerde ! Et puis d'abord je lui ressemble même pas à cette cruche, pfff. (3) Pygmalion était un sculpteur mythique de l'Antiquité dont les talents sont mis en avant dans "Les Métamorphoses" d'Ovide, livre 9. C'est une de mes histoire préférée d'ailleurs. Mais n'essayait pas de comprendre comment Shuuichi et son petit cerveau peuvent avoir entendu parlé de lui, lol... (4) Le aigamo c'est du canard japonais et le agedashidoofu c'est du toofu en fine tranche frit dans du bouillon de poisson. Enfin le ammitsu est un dessert à base de salade de fruits contenant des haricot de soja rouge bouilli, des dés de gélatine japonaise et de la pâte de haricot sucrée. Me demandez pas si c'est bon, j'ai jamais goûté, mdr. (5) C'est la salle de bain de Yuki alors on peut s'imaginer qu'elle est plutôt grande. (6) La chanson "Blaze" existe bel et bien. Il s'agit d'un des opening de l'anime Tsubasa Chronicle, chanté par le beau Kotani Kinya qui prête sa voix à Shuuichi pour ce qui des parties chants de l'anime de Gravitation. Je vous invite à voir l'ensemble de ses vidéo sur youtube. (7) Désolée, je ne me souviens jamais des dates de l'E3, le salon du jeu vidéo. Je vais présumer que c'est en Juin, lol.

**Notes : **Pardonnez encore une fois mon horrible et outrageant retard. C'est en fait que ce chapitre devait être deux fois plus long à la base mais j'ai mis du temps avant de me decider à l'arrêter là pour faire de la deuxième partie le chapitre 16. Je voulais mettre le super vilain dans ce chapitre mais vous devrez vous contenter de la super apparition du super Ryuuichi et de K-san, le super Américain super dérangé. Pour toute tentative d'assassinat sur ma personne pour cause de mécontentement à propos de ce chapitre, contactez-moi pour prendre rendez-vous, c'est comme à la CAF : il faut un ticket. Ma secrétaire, Drudrue, sera heureuse de vous guider pour votre démarche. Merci de bien vouloir laisser une review. Ja'ne !

PS: j'ai pas pris le temps de mettre le lexique, alors s'il y a un mot que vous ne comprenez pas, demandez-moi.


	16. Les fantomes du passé

**Titre :** Should I believe in Destiny ?

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Source :** Gravitation

**Rating :** M pour lemons

**Paring : **Yuki Eiri / Shindoo Shuuichi

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas. Ils sont à Maki Murakami. Mais l'histoire est à moi ainsi que les personnages Miri, Phoebe, Sean et Jo et les quelques autres OC.

**Résumé :** Après avoir tué Kitazawa, Eiri n'est pas retourné au Japon et a même coupé les ponts avec sa famille. Après moulte péripéties, il semble enfin avoir trouvé le bonheur après de Shindoo Shuuichi. Mais ce bonheur durera-t-il alors que l'ombre de leur passé respectif plane sur leur relation ?... UA.

**Notes : **Beaucoup moins d'attente pour ce chapitre que pour le précédent, hein ? lol. J'ai écrit celui-ci à une vitesse record, il faut dire que j'avais déjà le plan et les idées, et l'inspiration est venue très vite... Comme promis, c'est ici que tout se complique, surtout avec l'arrivé du super vilain et des révélations de taille sur ce qui a tant traumatisé Shuuichi il y a trois ans. Héhéhéhéhéhé !!!... Je n'en dis pas plus, pour savoir le reste il faudra lire mon chapitre. Rendez-vous à la fin pour la traditionnelle note finale. Bonne lecture et encore merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font toujours chaud au coeur.

**Dialogues en gras. **_Pensées en italique. _

_**Chapitre 16 : Les fantômes du passé.**_

Cela faisait deux jours que l'incident au studio BS entre Yuki et Seguchi était arrivait. Autant de temps que le romancier jouait les casaniers, ne sortant de son bureau que pour dormir, prendre une douche ou préparer à manger à Shuuichi de peur qu'il mette le feu à la cuisine (1). L'étudiant avait du mal à comprendre son amant : quelle était la raison de ce soudain changement d'attitude ? La présence de Seguchi à New York sans doute... Mais pourquoi ? Shuuichi ignorait toujours une grande partie du mystérieux passé d'Eiri et des raisons pour lesquelles il évitait sa famille comme la peste, à l'exception bien sûr de Miri et Tatsuha.

Le jeune homme avait passé la matinée en cours d'Anglais et séchait actuellement le cours de littérature. En effet, vu que Yuki n'était plus son professeur, il n'avait plus de raison d'y aller, surtout que Miri se chargeait déjà de l'aider dans la rédaction des paroles de ses chansons. Ainsi donc, il avait été passer l'après-midi chez BS pour répéter ses parties chant et travailler sur de nouvelles mélodies avec Yoshiki.

Etrangement, la présence de la jeune femme l'apaisait assez, un peu comme lorsqu'il était en compagnie de Hiro. Yoshiki était assez excentrique et extravertie, et avait une fâcheuse tendance à se dénigrer elle-même, mais elle savait aussi être très sage et perspicace. Sans compter qu'elle était très douée au synthé et ne manquait ni de motivation, ni d'assurance quand il s'agissait de faire de la musique. Alors être avec elle depuis plus de trois heures pour travailler était loin d'être un calvaire. Finalement, après avoir achevé la composition de la prochaine chanson qu'ils comptaient présenter à Miri, les deux adolescents décidèrent de faire une petite pause, canettes de soda et pokkii à l'appui.

**Dis-moi, Yoshiki ? **demanda Shuuichi. **Tu as passé toute ta vie aux Etats-Unis ? Ou bien tu as quand même un peu vécu au Japon ?**

**Je suis née à Nagoya mais quand mes parents sont morts, mon frère qui avait alors 20 ans et qui faisait ses études ici, à New York, m'a fait venir pour s'occuper de moi. J'avais alors sept ans, **répondit amicalement la jeune fille.

Son visage toujours souriant, encadré de longues mèches châtain clair, et son regard bienveillant donnaient à la demoiselle une aura chaleureuse. Alors avec le même sourire, le garçon dit :

**Je suis désolé pour tes parents. Ca a dû être difficile pour ton frère de t'élever seul. **

**Oui, sans doute. Mais je suis heureuse d'avoir rencontré Miri car elle m'a beaucoup aidé au moment où personne ne voulait de moi. Elle a en quelque sorte repris le rôle de mon frère...**

**Repris ? **s'étonna le chanteur. **Ton frère aussi t'a tourné le dos ? Tu ne t'entends plus bien avec lui ?**

Mais à l'instant même où il finissait sa question, il sentit que l'atmosphère joviale entre son amie et lui avait changé, devenant plus gênée. Avec un sourire quelque peu forcé et qui cachait difficilement une certaine tristesse, Yoshiki répondit :

**Mon frère est mort ça va faire plus de six ans.**

**Yoshiki... Je...**

**Non, ne t'excuse pas. Tu n'y es pour rien... Après sa mort, j'ai été envoyée à l'orphelinat. J'y ai vécu pendant un peu plus de trois ans puis un jour, j'ai eu la visite d'une jeune fille de mon âge et ça a changé ma vie. Cette fille, c'était Miri. Elle n'avait que 16 ans à l'époque mais elle était pleine d'assurance. Elle m'a sortie de l'orphelinat en obtenant mon émancipation auprès d'un tribunal. Elle m'a offert un logement, m'a trouvé un petit boulot et s'est assurée que j'obtienne au moins mon diplôme au lycée.**

**Je reconnais bien là Miri, toujours à prendre soin des autres ! **s'exclama Shuuichi. **Elle a bon faire la fille froide et indifférente, elle est toujours la première à venir en aide aux gens. Mais pourquoi Miri est-elle venue dans cet orphelinat te voir ? Elle t'avait recherché tout spécialement ?**

**Oui, en effet. Disons simplement que, d'une façon indirecte, nous avons un passé commun. Quand elle a découvert son lien avec moi, elle est venue à ma rencontre et elle m'a aidé. Plus que personne ne l'aurait jamais fait. Je pensais être seule et incomprise, je vivais recluse sur moi-même à cause de ce que j'étais, et elle m'a appris à croire en moi. **

Shuuichi ne savait plus quoi dire. Il ne s'attendait pas à en apprendre autant sur le passé de Yoshiki, et par extension sur celui de Miri. Alors qu'il restait bouche bée, la jeune fille reprit :

**Tu sais Shuuichi, je ne suis pas ce que je parais être... Je ne suis pas une séduisante jeune femme bien dans sa peau, **minauda-t-elle avec un regard taquin.

**Ah ? **fit le garçon, soudain inquiet de ce qu'il allait apprendre. **Tu... Tu ne serais pas... Une dangereuse psychopathe... Si ?**

**Mwahahahahahaha ! **éclata Yoshiki d'un rire sadique ressemblant à celui... d'une dangereuse psychopathe justement. **Non, **finit-elle par reprendre. **En fait, je ne suis simplement pas une femme.**

**Oh !... Euh... Hein ?**

**Héhé... Et oui, je suis née garçon. Mais je me suis très tôt découverte une attirance pour les hommes et à l'intérieur, je me suis toujours senti femme. A l'orphelinat c'était dur car je subissais les brimades des autres et on me tabassait toujours pour ces raisons là. Sans compter que j'ai toujours été très efféminée...**expliqua-t-elle.** Miri m'a encouragé à vivre comme je l'entendais alors quand j'ai décidé de devenir une vraie femme, elle m'a aidé financièrement en payant pour mes opérations. J'ai commencé par les seins. Bonnet D, ça me va bien non ? **plaisanta-t-elle, faisant rougir Shuuichi comme une pivoine. **Puis depuis quatre mois maintenant, j'ai fait changer le bas (**2**). Vu que je prends aussi des hormones spéciales, ça régule mon système pileux, du coup j'ai de longs cheveux soyeux. Et ça m'aide aussi à adoucir ma voix pour qu'elle soit féminine.**

Après un moment d'observation silencieuse, Shuuichi se décida à dire :

**Et bien je peux t'assurer qu'on y voit que du feu. A mes yeux Yoshiki, t'es une femme, une vraie ! **

**Héhé, merci Shuu.**

Les deux amis rirent un bon coup puis, lorsque le calme fut revenu, Yoshiki demanda :

**Est-ce que tu pourrais me faire rencontrer Yuki Eiri ?**

**Hein ? Pou... Pourquoi ça ?! **balbutia le chanteur, complètement pris au dépourvu par cette requête plus qu'inattendue.

**Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je sais que c'est ton petit ami et je ne veux pas te le prendre. C'est juste que... Mon frère... Il a été assassiné. Je sais que lui et Eiri-san se connaissaient alors je me dis que peut-être, il pourrait juste me parler de mon frère. Je n'avais que onze ans quand il est mort et, même si j'ai découvert il y a quelques temps qu'il n'était pas aussi irréprochable qu'il en avait l'air, il reste mon frère et je pense que j'ai encore d'autres choses à apprendre à son sujet.**

**Yuki est d'assez mauvaise humeur ces derniers jours alors je ne te garantis pas qu'il te donne les réponses que tu cherches. Mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer... Justement, vu l'heure qu'il est, je comptais rentrer pour ne pas inquiéter mon chéri. Tu pourrais venir avec moi.**

**Eh bien... Pourquoi pas ?... Mais, puisqu'il est de mauvaise humeur, je ne voudrais pas aggraver la situation. Tu es sûr que ça ira ?**

**Mais oui. Je vais lui faire un bon café, un gros bisou et ça ira.**

_Enfin, j'espère... _songea le jeune homme.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Le ciel était sombre en cette fin d'après-midi, annonçant la dégradation plus qu'imminente de la météo. S'étant dépêché de regagner l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son doudou bien-aimé, Shuuichi, accompagné de Yoshiki, arriva au 16eme étage et au moment même où il introduisit la clé dans la serrure, l'orage éclata violemment, le tonnerre grondant avec fracas et les éclairs illuminant le ciel. L'estomac de Shuuichi se noua. Il avait toujours eu peur des tempêtes. Il espérait pouvoir adoucir l'humeur d'Eiri et obtenir de lui quelques câlins réconfortants. Il ne se sentait en sécurité qu'auprès de lui et dans ses bras...

**Vous habitez dans un joli immeuble. Moi je vie dans Greenwich Village.**

**J'ai une amie qui y vit aussi, je te la présenterais si tu veux. Elle s'appelle Jo, **répondit Shuuichi.

**Génial ! **s'enthousiasma Yoshiki. **Enfin une quelqu'un à qui je pourrai emprunter du sucre quand j'en ai besoin, **plaisanta-t-elle de bon coeur.

Shuuichi sourit, bien que le coeur n'y soit pas, et ouvrit la porte. Au fond de lui, il espérait que la rencontre entre Yuki et Yoshiki lui permettrait d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le passé de son amant. Certes, il en avait découvert pas mal quand ils étaient à Tokyo pour Noël, mais malgré tout il sentait qu'il restait encore une part de ténèbres dans le coeur dans le coeur de celui qu'il aimait. Mais si Yuki refusait de se livrer davantage, il ne pouvait pas l'y contraindre et encore moins lui jeter la pierre. Après tout, lui aussi avait encore des choses à cacher. Ce serait hypocrite de la part du musicien d'exiger de son petit ami quelque chose dont il était incapable lui-même.

Il entra donc dans l'appartement silencieux, Yoshiki sur les talons. Il pouvait entendre depuis le couloir de l'entrée la pluie battre contre la baie vitrée du salon et les autres fenêtres de l'appartement.

**Tadaima, Yuki ! **lança-t-il en ôtant ses chaussures, son manteau et son sac à dos. **J'ai ramené quelqu'un ! **prévint-il, tandis que son invitée se débarrassait également de sa veste et de ses bottes.

Répondant finalement à l'appel de son amant, Yuki se décida à quitter son bureau son mug à la main pour se resservir un peu de café. Arrivant dans le salon au même moment que Shuuichi et son invitée, il crut qu'il allait s'effondrer sur place au moment où son regard croisa celui de la jeune de la femme.

**Qu... Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?!** gronda-t-il.

Le ton agressif du blond fit sursauter les deux adolescents.

**Eiri ! Soit gentil, c'est mon amie ! Elle s'appelle Yoshiki, tu l'avais croisée à BS l'autre jour. Elle est dans le groupe, c'est Miri qui nous l'a donnée comme membre additionnel.**

**Ca ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu as ramené _cette_ fille ici !**

**Je... **commença Shuuichi, soudain paniqué par la colère injustifiée de son amant.

**C'est moi qui ai demandé à Shuuichi si je pouvais l'accompagner jusque chez vous. Vous ne pouvez pas lui en vouloir car c'est moi qui ai abusé de sa gentillesse.**

Malgré le regard furieux que lui adressait le blond, Yoshiki tint bon et ajouta :

**Je me souviens de vous. J'étais encore enfant mais je me rappelle bien que vous étiez un élève de mon frère, Eiri-san. Et je sais de quelle façon il est mort... Je voulais vous rencontrer pour...**

**POURQUOI ?! **s'exclama Yuki, une expression sur son visage que Shuuichi n'avait encore jamais vu.

_Est-ce qu'il... aurait peur ?_ se demanda intérieurement le jeune homme en faisant un pas vers son petit ami. Mais à peine avait-il fait un geste que Eiri lui lança :

**Fais la sortir !**

**Quoi ?! Mais...**

**Fais la sortir, bordel ! Qu'elle parte ! Qu'elle s'en aille ! **hurla Eiri. **Je... Je t'en prie... **ajouta-t-il d'une voix brisée par un sanglot, laissant échapper sa tasse qui se cassa au sol.

**Yoshiki, va-t-en, **dit froidement une voix derrière le chanteur et la pianiste.

Passant devant eux, Miri, qui venait d'arriver, se dirigea vers son frère.

**Je... Je n'aurais pas dû venir, **marmonna Yoshiki.

**Non, en effet. Et tu n'aurais pas dû profiter de l'ignorance et de la bonne volonté de Shuuichi pour ça, **la réprimanda la guitariste sur un ton sévère et glacial en poussant son frère à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

**Je n'avais aucune mauvaise intention, je te le jure. Je voulais simplement qu'il sache que... que je ne lui en veux pas pour Yuki...**

Shuuichi était complètement perdu, il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi Eiri était-il dans cet état là, par la simple présence de Yoshiki ? C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi. Et quel était donc ce mystérieux passé que tout le monde semblait connaître, excepté lui. Pourtant, Yuki ne cessait de lui répéter combien il était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Même Yoshiki savait...

**Shuuichi, **lui dit celle-ci, le tirant de ses pensées, **je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas causer de problèmes. Je pensais qu'il voudrait savoir que je lui ai déjà tout pardonner. Il ne doit pas s'en vouloir.**

**Mais... Mais de quoi ? **balbutia le garçon.

**Yoshiki ! **gronda Miri.

**Oui, je m'en vais. **

Là-dessus, elle récupéra ses affaires et partit.

**Eiri, s'il te plait, calme-toi. C'est bon, elle est partie, **assura la musicienne.

**Tu savais qui c'était et malgré tout, tu lui a permis de m'atteindre à travers Shuuichi, **l'accusa Yuki, reprenant un comportement agressif.

**Je l'ai aidé parce qu'elle était orpheline. Et elle n'est pas venue pour te jeter la pierre, au contraire, **argumenta sa cadette.

**Je me portais très bien jusqu'à ce que je la vois il y a deux jours à BS ! Pourquoi mon passé me rattrape-t-il quand j'arrive enfin à me sentir mieux ? Et ce crétin qui la ramène ici !**

Le coeur de Shuuichi se serra. Il avait peut-être commis une erreur mais il aurait pu l'éviter si seulement il savait quel était le problème.

**Personne ne me dit jamais rien ! J'ignore toujours pourquoi tu ne la supportes pas, j'te signale ! Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait à te pardonner ? Elle ne te voulait aucun mal alors pourquoi tu as agi face à elle comme si tu avais vu un fantôme ? **cria Shuuichi, faisant appel à ce garçon rebelle qu'il était encore en arrivant aux Etats-Unis

**Justement ! C'était un fantôme ! Un des fantômes de mon passé ! J'avais pensé que tu comprendrais tout, sachant que j'ai de nombreux cadavres dans mon placard. Mais apparemment, t'es vraiment le garçon le plus stupide de cette planète si tu n'as rien pigé à ce qui se passait sous tes yeux ! **lui hurla son amant en se levant d'un bond, repoussant violemment sa soeur au passage.

**Puisque je suis si stupide alors tu n'as qu'à m'expliquer ! Tu fais des cachotteries et j'essaie de vivre avec ! Mais tu n'as pas le droit de me reprocher mes erreurs puisque tu ne me donnes aucune information pour m'aider à les éviter ! C'est de ta faute ! Tu ne me fais pas confiance et tu ne me fera jamais confiance ! Et après ça tu veux que je te dise tout ce que moi j'ai vécu ?! Tu es injuste ! Et de nous deux c'est toi le plus crétin ! **

**Shuuichi ! **tenta de le calmer Miri.

**Sors de cette maison ! **ordonna Yuki.

Un long silence s'installa pendant lequel ni sa soeur, ni Shuuichi ne bougèrent. Voyant cela, la colère monta encore d'un cran pour le blond qui cria :

**Je t'ai dit de te barrer d'ici ! Je ne te supporte plus alors va-t-en ! Je ne veux plus te revoir ici, c'est clair ! Casse-toi !**

Emporté par la rage, Shuuichi n'essaya même pas d'argumenter et courut vers l'entrée où il prit son manteau et ses baskets.

**Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'imposer plus longtemps ! **lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule en partant, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Et comme si ce bruit sec, joint au tonnerre qui gronda soudainement au dehors, suffit pour faire réagir Eiri quant à ce qu'il venait de faire, il écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Venait-il vraiment de chasser Shuuichi de chez lui ? De sa vie ? Pour quelque chose qu'il était au fond le seul à pouvoir se reprocher ? Le coeur battant à l'en faire souffrir, il se tourna vers sa soeur, les larmes aux yeux.

**Miri ? Miri, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?**

**Une très grosse bêtise, aniki. Je vais essayer de le retrouver, mais j'espère pour toi qu'il ne lui arrivera rien d'ici là.**

Et là-dessus, la blonde quitta l'appartement, laissant son bien-aimé frangin à la merci de son chagrin.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Shuuichi courait plus vite que le vent qui soufflait à grosses bourrasques et menaçait de l'emporter. La pluie tombait drue et bien qu'il n'ait été dehors depuis à peine 2 minutes il était déjà complètement trempé et loin de chez lui. Avec un sourire amer pour lui même, le jeune homme pensa : _Puis-je même encore considérer cet endroit comme chez moi ? C'est son appartement, c'est chez lui, et il a très bien su me le faire comprendre. _Le coeur en miette et la colère faisant bouillonnant dans ses veines, il courait toujours plus vite sans vraiment savoir vers où.

Un instant, il envisagea de trouver du réconfort après de son meilleur ami. Mais le fait que celui-ci vive chez Miri l'en dissuada. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le retrouve si facilement parce que, quand bien même Yuki voudrait le retrouver, il faudrait alors trouver mieux qu'un simple "Désolé" pour le faire revenir. _Il m'a fait trop de mal ! _Il ne lui restait qu'une alternative : son ancienne chambre aux dortoirs universitaires, en espérant que Sean s'y trouvait et qu'il n'était pas chez Jo. En effet, le jeune chanteur avait dû rendre sa clé en partant alors si personne n'était là pour lui ouvrir, il se retrouverait à la porte et qui d'autre pourrait le recueillir dans cette ville où il avait si peu d'amis.

Arrêtant finalement sa course lorsqu'il entra dans le parc de la fac, celui qui entourait les résidences universitaires, il commença à revoir les derniers évènements, tentant de les analyser plus posément. _Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé comprendre ? Qu'est-ce qui était si évident dans le fait que Yuki connaissait le frère de Yoshiki avant qu'il ne se fasse assassiner il y a plus de six ans ? _se demanda-t-il en essuyant les larmes qui continuaient de tremper son visage, mêlées aux trombes d'eau de cette violente averse qui semblait ne pas vouloir se calmer de si tôt.

Et alors il se rappela la conversation à l'hôtel à Tokyo à Noël : " Il y a six ans, alors que je n'avais que 16 ans et que je vivais à New York depuis déjà trois ans, j'ai tué trois personnes de sang froid. Je voulais me venger alors j'ai pris un flingue et je les ai buté un par un, sans aucun remord. Aujourd'hui encore, je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas vraiment de regrets même si je me sens coupable d'avoir pris des vies ; je sais que c'était mérité mais je ne me fais pas à l'idée d'être un meurtrier. "

Y'avait-il une chance que ce soit précisément le frère de Yoshiki ? Qu'il soit l'une des trois victimes que Yuki avait faites il y a six ans ? Shuuichi se sentait en effet vraiment stupide pour ne rien avoir compris plus tôt. Et jusqu'à présent, les révélations que le blond lui avait faites sur son sombre passé ne lui avait pas vraiment importé... Après tout, le passé étant le passé, il ne voyait pas pourquoi son amant continuait de le traîner derrière lui comme un lourd fardeau. Et maintenant que ledit passé le rattrapait, les rattrapait tous les deux, c'était différent. C'était plus concret. Entre savoir et voir, il y avait une différence de taille à laquelle l'étudiant n'avait jamais prêté attention jusqu'alors. Mais Yoshiki était le passé bien présent de Yuki... _Voilà ce qu'il voulait dire par "fantôme du passé"... _songea le garçon, les larmes lui montant de nouveau aux yeux. _Et maintenant, il est trop tard pour que je m'excuse ; Yuki ne veut plus de moi. Et qui pourrait le blâmer de vouloir se séparer d'un garçon aussi stupide que moi ?..._

Perdu dans ses passées, et le son de la pluie l'assourdissant à moitié, Shuuichi n'entendit pas les bruits de pas s'approcher derrière lui. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit appeler son nom qu'il se retourna.

**Shuuchan !**

Mais il ne se retrouva face à aucune des personnes qu'il s'attendait à voir ici, à New York... C'était LUI...

**Tu m'as tellement manqué mon amour... **fit le grand homme en enfermant le garçon dans une étreinte possessive et douloureuse.

Le pauvre musicien était terrorisé et tétanisé par la terreur que lui inspirait cet homme... _Kaname... Il est revenu... Il va me faire du mal ! Il va me tuer ! Il va me faire du mal ! _ne cessait de hurler l'esprit de Shuuichi.

**Ne t'inquiètes plus, mon petit ange... Je ne laisserai plus cet homme poser ses sales mains sur toi. Tu es à moi et il est plus que temps qu'il le sache. Je vais le punir pour ce qu'il t'a fait, tu verras, **susurra le dénommé Kaname à l'oreille de l'adolescent.

Le pauvre en eut un frisson de terreur mêlé de dégoût. Dans les bras de cet homme, il n'éprouvait qu'horreur et crainte, comme un innocent enfant entre les griffes du Démon. Son esprit criait, hurlait et se débattait, tentant de faire réagir son corps au danger, mais la peur était trop grande et les membres de Shuuichi étaient littéralement paralysés. Prenant cela pour une réaction positive de la part de sa victime, Kaname s'empara des lèvres de Shuuichi et les embrassa avec une telle violence que le jeune homme s'en mordit la lèvre inférieure.

**Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre, tu entends bien ? **gronda alors l'homme d'un air menaçant.

Et comme si ces mots avaient suffit à rendre à Shuuichi toute sa tête, il reprit possession de son corps et se dégagea avec une force étonnante de l'étreinte de son agresseur. La frayeur se transformant en rage, servant de carburant à sa détermination, il cria :

**Ne t'approche pas de moi, espèce de malade ! **

**Shuuichi, mon coeur, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'est moi, Mizue... Ton amour... Je sais que ce sont ces gens qui t'ont chamboulé l'esprit et ces trois longues années loin de moi ont dû affaiblir ta volonté et tes sentiments, mais je saurais raviver ta flamme, **dit l'homme avec une lueur de folie dans ses yeux noirs sur lesquels tombaient des mèches brunes.

C'était un homme relativement jeune et séduisant qui aurait pû plaire à n'importe quelle femme si seulement il n'avait pas un comportement complètement obsessif vis-à-vis du pauvre Shuuichi et s'il n'avait pas ce regard de maniaque.

Shuuichi serra les poings, faisant appel à la force et au courage qui l'avait rendu si sûr de lui il y a quelques mois, lorsqu'il était arrivé à New York et qu'il tenait tête à tous, y compris et surtout à Yuki. Même si cette barrière qu'il s'était créé avait en partie disparue du fait qu'il avait relâché ses défenses pour laisser entrer Eiri dans son coeur, il lui suffisait justement de penser à son amoureux pour qu'elle se renforce et devienne infranchissable. Peu importait que Yuki ne l'aime plus, après la dispute qu'ils venaient d'avoir ce serait même logique, tout ce qui importait c'était qu'il devait le protéger quoi qu'il en coûte. Pour son amant il était prêt à endurer mille tortures et même le viol s'il le fallait. Kaname voulait blesser, voir même tuer Eiri, et ça il ne le laisserait jamais faire. Mais autant éviter les tortures si elles n'étaient pas nécessaires... Il ne restait plus qu'une solution et Shuuichi la connaissait bien. Restait encore à échapper à Kaname pour le moment.

**Il n'y a jamais eu de flamme, pauvre malade ! Espèce de sale pédophile ! Meurtrier ! Je n'oublierai jamais le mal que tu m'as fait, fils de pute ! Et je t'interdis de faire du mal à ceux que j'aime ! Si tu t'approches de Yuki, c'est moi qui te tuerais, je le jure !**

**Shuuchan, je comprends que tu sois en colère après notre si longue séparation, mais tu dois me parler mieux ou je risque de me mettre en colère et tu ne voudrais pas que je m'énerve contre toi, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Des menaces ? Fais-en autant que tu veux ! Tu restes un fou dangereux et je n'ai plus peur de toi ! Je ne suis plus cette innocente victime que tu voulais violer ! **rétorqua Shuuichi avec un air de défi et une volonté qui le surprenaient lui-même.

Alors que l'expression de Kaname s'était faite menaçante et qu'il amorçait un pas vers lui, quelqu'un appela :

**Hé ! Shuuichi !**

De loin, le jeune homme avait l'impression de connaître cette voix, même s'il était certain qu'elle n'appartenait pas à Yuki, ni à Hiro, ni même à Sean. Aussitôt, Kaname détala comme un lapin, disparaissant sous la pluie telle une apparition, un mauvais rêve, un fantôme du passé. Sentant poindre le soulagement en lui, Shuuichi se tourna pour voir qui était son sauveur. Il reconnut aussitôt l'Américain fou qui servait de manager à Sakuma.

**K-san ? **s'étonna l'étudiant.

Après tout, que faisait-il ici, sur le campus de la fac de New York ? Il n'était certainement pas étudiant...

**Ca va ? Cet homme avait l'air bien étrange... **

**Euh... Oui, je vais bien merci, **affirma le Japonais. **Mais que faites-vous là ?**

**Haha ! Good question ! Je devais chercher un livre à la bibliothèque universitaire pour une de mes amies qui est étudiante ici, **expliqua le grand blond à la queue de cheval.

Shuuichi était plus que perplexe par cette excuse plutôt foireuse. Mais qui sait ? Peut-être avait-il vraiment une amie étudiante à la fac... En tous cas, l'adolescent était vraiment soulagé que le manager l'ait remarqué et soit intervenu. Certes, il n'aurait eu qu'à courir pour échapper à Kaname car une fois lancé, il était bien trop rapide pour qu'on le rattrape. Mais tout même, la présence de K le rassurait, sans doute parce qu'il était quelqu'un qu'on pouvait qualifier de confiance et qu'il était armé jusqu'aux dents.

**Il pleut comme vache qui pisse, Shuuichi. Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?**

**Euh... Oui, merci.**

Et là-dessus, il suivit le blond jusqu'à sa voiture garée pas bien loin. Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet et une fois en bas de l'immeuble où il habitait avec Yuki, il sortit du véhicule avec de nouveaux remerciements et quelques excuses pour avoir trempé les sièges en cuir de la voiture de son bon samaritain. Il prit l'ascenseur et durant la montée jusqu'au 16eme étage, Shuuichi se laissa aller à quelques larmes. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était la chose la plus dure qu'il se soit imposé de toute sa vie et pourtant il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. _Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si Eiri allait m'en empêcher. Il m'en veut sans aucun doute encore pour tout à l'heure, _songea-t-il en essuyant les quelques larmes versées tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient.

Il entra dans l'appartement, espérant de tout coeur que Yuki faisait la gueule dans son bureau ou qu'il dormait à point fermé. Aussi silencieusement que possible, il entra dans l'appartement et se dirigea vers la chambre. Mais dès le premier pas qu'il fit en sortant du couloir de l'entrée, la voix de son amant retentit à l'entrée du salon.

**Tu étais où, Shuuichi ? Ca te plait de me faire peur comme ça ? **gronda Eiri, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte du séjour.

**Tu es encore en colère contre moi ? **s'enquit Shuuichi, tentant de cacher la peine et la tristesse qui perçaient dans sa voix.

**Je suis en colère, oui, mais contre moi-même. J'aurais jamais dû te dire tout ça. J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais plus, **fit le blond d'une voix brisée.

Le coeur de Shuuichi se serra et les larmes finirent par couler une nouvelle fois sur ses joues. Yuki s'était inquiété pour lui, et il se reprochait toute leur dispute. Il avait eu peur de le perdre..._Je ne le mérite vraiment pas, _pensa le garçon aux cheveux roses. A ce même instant, il sentit les bras puissants et sécurisants de son amoureux se resserrer autour de lui.

**Je suis désolé, mon amour. Je te jure que je ne recommencerai pas, je te demande pardon. Je t'en prie Shuuichi, ne me fait plus ça : ne t'en va plus loin de moi... Je t'aime tellement, j'ai besoin de toi... **souffla Eiri à son oreille.

Dans sa nuque, Shuuichi put même sentir les larmes de son amant. Jamais il n'avait vu Yuki dans cet état là à cause de lui. Lorsque Miri avait été à l'hôpital, les larmes étaient montées aux yeux du romancier, mais c'était davantage par colère et par frustration ; savoir que sa soeur était entre la vie et la mort à cause d'un malade qui lui avait tiré dessus et qu'il n'avait pas été là pour la protéger en étaient les raisons. Mais là, c'était pour lui, Shindoo Shuuichi, et par amour qu'Eiri pleurait. Et à en juger par la force de son étreinte, la simple idée que Shuuichi soit loin de lui était vraiment insupportable.

_Pourquoi n'est-il plus en colère contre moi ? Pourquoi veut-il encore de moi ? Pourquoi m'aime-t-il toujours ? Ca va rendre la tâche encore plus difficile... _songea Shuuichi, laissant aller ses larmes en rendant son étreinte à son amant avec autant de force et d'amour qu'il en était capable. Jamais son coeur n'avait autant souffert, tiraillé entre son amour et son devoir.

**Je t'aime tellement, **murmura Shuuichi.

Eiri prit son visage entre ses mains et avec tendresse embrassa la si jolie bouche de celui qu'il aimait. Le baiser était certes passionné mais avant tout amoureux. Tandis que il caressait les lèvres roses du jeune homme avec sa langue, le blond remarqua une coupure.

**Bébé, tu t'es fait mal ? **s'enquit-il, touchant du bout des doigts la blessure sur la lèvre inférieure du garçon.

**Avec la pluie je ne voyais pas où j'allais alors j'ai culbuté dans quelqu'un et je me suis mordu, **mentit le chanteur. **C'est rien.**

Esquissant un petit sourire doux que son petit ami ne lui connaissait pas, Yuki prit Shuuichi par la main et le guida vers la chambre pour qu'il puisse se changer. En effet, le musicien en avait oublié qu'il portait ses vêtements détrempés et le blond n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il attrape une pneumonie à cause d'une dispute dont il était responsable. Se laissant faire, l'adolescent aida son compagnon à le dévêtir, ne laissant sur lui que son sous-vêtement. Eiri le laissa seul un instant pour aller chercher une serviette à la salle de bain et revint très vite pour en envelopper le garçon.

**Faudrait pas que tu attrapes froid, hein... **dit tout bas l'écrivain en enlaçant son amant.

Doucement, il le guida vers le lit où ils s'étendirent tous les deux, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Caressant les mèches roses du chanteur, le blond finit par dire :

**C'est le frère de Yoshiki que j'ai...**

**Tué ? **finit Shuuichi. **Oui, je sais. J'ai fini par comprendre. Ca m'aura pris du temps mais, j'ai fini par faire le lien. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt mais comme d'habitude je n'ai rien compris et j'ai fait une bêtise en ramenant Yoshiki alors que tu n'étais pas encore prêt à lui faire face.**

Après un instant de silence, Yuki reprit :

**Maintenant je le suis. Je me rends compte que je ne pourrais pas avancer avec toi tant que mon passé continuera de me hanter. Et le passé reste le passé, c'est ce que tu m'as dit. Il est tant que je te dise ce qu'il est vraiment arrivé il y a six et les raisons qui m'ont poussées à devenir un assassin.**

Shuuichi leva un regard inquiet vers son amant.

**Tu n'es pas obligé si tu n'en as pas envie, **affirma-t-il.

**Mais je le veux, Shuu. Pour toi et moi... **

Resserrant encore son étreinte sur son amoureux, Eiri commença son récit :

**Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, j'étais traité comme un paria du fait que je ne ressemblais pas à un Japonais "normal". Tu te doutes bien que la couleur de mes cheveux et de mes yeux faisait beaucoup jaser. J'ai commencé par ne plus aller à l'école, m'écartant des autres enfants parce que je me faisais sans cesse harceler voir même tabasser à cause de ma différence. Puis quand j'ai eu 12 ans, mon père m'a envoyé ici, à New York avec Seguchi. C'était le fils d'un ami de la famille et il avait toujours pris sur lui de veiller sur moi. Il est donc devenu mon tuteur et il m'a trouvé un précepteur Japonais pour mon instruction. Cet homme se nommait Kitazawa Yuki et il était vraiment très gentil avec moi, un peu comme le grand frère que je n'avais jamais eu. **

**Yu... Yuki ? **

**Oui, c'est de lui que je tiens mon nom. J'ignore moi-même pourquoi mais quand j'ai ressenti le besoin de changer d'identité, c'est son prénom que j'ai pris pour patronyme. **

**C'est étrange, **marmonna Shuuichi.

**Je te l'accorde, **concéda le blond avec un petit sourire amusé avant de reprendre. **Très vite je me suis lié d'amitié avec lui et je lui faisais pleinement confiance, de même que Tohma. Puis quand j'ai grandi, mes sentiments ont changé à son égard et je me suis entiché de lui au point que je pensais être réellement amoureux de lui. Je me rends compte maintenant que c'était juste un amour de jeunesse ou un truc du genre...**

**Qu'est-ce que te fait dire ça ? **demanda le jeune homme dans ses bras.

**Toi, évidemment. Quand je suis tombé amoureux de toi, j'ai tout de suite senti la différence. Ce que j'ai éprouvé pour toi n'a jamais été de l'entichement. C'était bien plus fort que ça, et aujourd'hui je t'aime encore davantage. **

Evidemment, Shuuichi ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de sourire stupidement à cette déclaration d'amour.

**Quand j'ai eu 16 ans, j'avais toujours la conviction de l'aimer alors je me suis déclaré. Il m'a sourit et m'a répondu que lui aussi m'aimait, et moi j'y ai cru. Quelques jours plus tard, il m'a invité chez lui. A peine avais-je mis le pied dans son appartement que la porte s'est refermée derrière moi et qu'on me plaquait au sol. Je t'épargne les détails... En gros, celui à qui j'avais offert mon coeur m'avait trahi, vendant mon corps à des potes à lui pour tout juste 10 dollars. **

Shuuichi frémit contre lui, laissant échapper de nouvelles larmes. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être mauvais à ce point pour profiter de la confiance de quelqu'un et lui faire autant de mal. Pas étonnant qu'Eiri ait tellement changé depuis. La main de Yuki dans ses cheveux le tira de ses pensées et il leva vers son amant un regard inquiet et compatissant.

**Pardonne-moi, Eiri. Je ne savais pas... **

**Je n'ai rien à te pardonner. Tu ne pouvais pas imaginer ça... **répondit le blond en l'embrassant sur le front. **Quoi qu'il en soit, après ça ils m'ont laissé rentrer chez moi à la condition que je ne dise rien à personne, me menaçant de me tuer. Ce connard de Kitazawa m'a même payé le taxi avec les 10 dollars que je lui avais fait "gagner". En rentrant, j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps puis, comme si ce qui s'était brisé en moi avait libéré une sorte de monstre, j'ai été tout droit dans le bureau de Seguchi, j'y ai pris l'arme que je savais qu'il gardait là, et je suis retourné me venger. Je les ai tué de sang froid, tous les trois, avec préméditation. C'est Tohma qui m'a retrouvé et là je lui ai tout dit, pensant qu'il me protègerait comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais en fait il voulait me renvoyer chez mon père... Ce n'était pas si horrible en soi quand on se dit que c'était pour m'éviter des poursuites judiciaires. Mais la veille de mon retour à Kyoto, j'ai découvert que Tohma ne m'avait jamais aimé comme un tuteur aime son protégé... Il m'aimait, tout simplement. Et tu t'imagines bien que ça m'a dégoûté au plus au point sur le coup. Lui aussi avait trompé ma confiance plus d'une fois, mentant et se faisant passé pour quelqu'un de bien pour gagner mon affection alors qu'il prétendait aimer ma soeur. C'est cette nuit là que j'ai vraiment changé : la nuit où je me suis enfui de chez moi, avec quelques affaires dans un sac et un peu de liquide. Cette nuit où le petit Uesugi Eiri-chan avait laissé place à Yuki Eiri. **

A la fin de son long monologue, il adressa un petit regard inquiet à son amant. Maintenant qu'il lui avait raconté en détails son sombre passé, comment réagirait-il ? Les larmes et les sanglots furent sa réponse.

**Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit avant ? Si j'avais su... Si j'avais su...**

**Tu aurais fait quoi ? Il n'y a plus rien à faire maintenant, à part me dénoncer à la police. C'est ce que tu veux faire ?**

**Bien sûr que non ! **s'exclama Shuuichi, se redressant d'un bond.

Il se jeta au cou de son aimé et lui murmura :

**Je garderais ton secret. Pour moi rien n'a plus d'importance que toi. Parce que je t'aime...**

Après un long moment passé dans les bras l'un de l'autre en silence, Shuuichi dit :

**Maintenant, c'est mon tour. C'est la moindre des choses ; puisque tu as réussi à faire face à ton passé, je peux en faire autant avec le mien.**

Eiri fronça légèrement les sourcils.

**Tu es sûr ?**

**Oui. Je dois le faire avant mon passé ne me rattrape. **

Prenant une longue inspiration, Shuuichi se blottit contre son amant et raconta :

**C'est drôle comme ton histoire et la mienne se ressemblent. Moi aussi c'était un de mes profs... J'étais vraiment nul à l'école tu sais et au collège, tout le monde se moquait de moi parce que je n'arrivais jamais à dépasser la barre des 6 excepté en musique et en sport. J'ai cru que ça pourrait changer quand mon professeur d'Histoire, Kaname Mizue m'a promis de m'aider en me prenant sous son aile. Tout l'estimait parce que, bien qu'il soit encore très jeune, il était un excellent professeur. Il était au-dessus de tout soupçon quant à ce qu'il m'a fait subir. Son comportement n'a, par contre, pas échappé à Hiro qui avait essayé de me mettre en garde, mais je ne l'ai pas écouté. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il m'a enlevé et séquestré pendant près de trois semaines. Je ne comptais plus les jours car chaque heure me semblait une éternité passée en enfer. Chaque jour il me paraissait devenir un peu plus fou, parlant de choses et d'autres comme nous étions un couple... Chaque jour cependant, j'avais droit à un peu de repos lorsqu'il partait au collège donner ses cours pour que personne ne le soupçonne de ma disparition. Son intelligence malgré sa folie, c'est ce qui le rend vraiment dangereux. Un jour, pendant son absence, sa nièce est venue chez lui. L'ayant entendue, je me suis mis à faire autant de bruit que possible pour attirer son attention malgré les baillons qui m'empêchaient d'appeler à l'aide. J'ai finalement réussi mon coup et elle est descendue à la cave. Quand elle m'a trouvé, elle était terrorisée et a tout de suite essayé de me libérer. Mais elle ne trouvait pas la clé pour les chaînes alors elle m'a ôté le baillon et m'a dit de rester calme, qu'elle reviendrait avec les secours. Mais ni elle ni moi n'avons vu Kaname revenir et, comme dans une rage folle à l'idée qu'on puisse me séparer de lui, il l'a poignardé à plusieurs reprises, juste sous mes yeux. Elle perdait son sang lentement et c'est qu'au bout de plusieurs heures qu'elle est morte. Et pendant tout ce temps, j'ai été forcé de regarder. Elle n'avait voulu que m'aider et par ma faute elle était morte. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire c'est... C'est ne pas détourner les yeux parce que je me disais que, à défaut de pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras pour la rassurer, avoir le courage de la regarder dans les yeux jusqu'à son dernier souffle était le seul moyen que j'avais de ne pas la laisser mourir seule. **

Shuuichi fit une longue pause durant laquelle Yuki put l'entendre réprimer ses pleurs pour être capable de continuer.

**Elle est partie doucement, silencieusement. De temps à autre, je voyais des larmes glisser le long de ses joues... Et au fur et à mesure, la lueur dans ses yeux s'éteignait. Même quand cette étincelle a disparu, même si je savais qu'elle était bel et bien morte, je continuais de la fixer. J'espérais au fond de moi que, d'une certaine façon, tant que je soutenais son regard elle ne pouvait pas partir définitivement. Je voulais croire qu'il y ait une chance pour qu'elle revienne, que sa flamme se ravive... Mais son regard restait fixe et terne... **

Finalement le garçon n'y tint plus et éclata en sanglots, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à la chemise Yuki comme pour se rattraper et éviter une chute dans un gouffre de ténèbres.

**Shhss... **lui souffla son amant, lui-même ayant de nouveaux les larmes aux yeux.

**Tout était de ma faute... **reprit le garçon. **Rien ne serait arrivé si seulement je n'avais pas eu une confiance aveugle en Kaname. Je te jure, Yuki, que voir une personne mourir de cette façon, si lentement et dans la plus grande douleur, c'est le plus horrible des spectacles. J'aurais préféré être violé si ça lui avait permis de vivre. J'aurais tout fait plutôt que de devoir assister à ça. Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'on m'a retrouvé... A un jour près elle aurait pu avoir la vie sauve. Depuis ce jour et pendant près de deux ans je n'ai pas cessé de faire d'horribles cauchemars, tous en rapport avec mon enlèvement, les sévices que Kaname m'a fait subir ou avec la mort de cette fille. Pendant ces deux longues années, à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux je revoyais la scène, je revoyais sa mort. J'ai vu une psy jusqu'à mon départ pour New York. Mes parents ne m'ont laissé venir que parce qu'ils pensaient que maintenant que je ne faisais plus de cauchemars et que la psy avait donné son accord, alors je ne pouvais qu'aller mieux. Et j'allais mieux jusqu'à ce que je tombe amoureux de toi. Plus je passais du temps avec toi, plus je te faisais confiance, plus tu me rappelais Kaname. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai enfin compris que tu n'avais vraiment rien à voir avec lui que j'ai arrêté les cauchemars. Mais je n'arrête pas d'avoir peur... **

Eiri avait écouté toute l'histoire et maintenant enfin il comprenait tout. Tout comme Shuuichi lui avait rappelé celui qu'il était à l'âge de 16 ans, il rappelait à celui-ci son ancien professeur. Et maintenant que ce malade était sorti de son hôpital psychiatrique, il y avait de quoi à ce que le chanteur ait peur. Le blond prit son amant dans ses bras, le serrant avec amour, comme pour lui insuffler un sentiment de sécurité et murmura :

**Je te protègerai, Shuu. Je ne le laisserai pas te refaire du mal... **

**Je t'aime Eiri. Plus que tout au monde. **

**Ne pars plus comme tu l'as fait, d'accord ? Promets-le moi... Je ne veux plus être mort d'inquiétude comme tout à l'heure. Quand tu es loin de moi, je ne peux plus veiller sur toi et la peur de te perdre me fait souffrir.**

**Je te promets. Je serais toujours avec toi. **

Echangeant un doux baiser, les deux amants se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et bientôt, ils s'endormirent. Yuki sombra dans un profond sommeil et Shuuichi ne dormit que d'un oeil, attendant le bon moment...

**XXX XXX XXX**

Il était environ 11h le matin suivant lorsque Eiri se réveilla. Il était emmitouflé dans l'épaisse couette qui recouvrait le lit et les rayons du soleil passant par la fenêtre réchauffaient l'atmosphère de la chambre. Lentement, il se rappela tous les évènements de la veille : la dispute, la fuite de Shuuichi, l'inquiétude, la panique, puis le retour de Shuu et enfin, leurs révélations respectives. Tout avait été dit, ils ne se cachaient plus rien désormais et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le blond se sentait sincèrement soulagé. Comme si un lourd poids avec lequel il avait appris à vivre venait enfin de lui être enlevé des épaules. Shuuichi et lui pourraient commencer une vraie vie ensemble, fonder une relation sacrée et particulière, un monde rien qu'à eux où plus jamais ils ne serraient hantés par l'ombre de leur passé.

Avec un petit sourire heureux, Eiri se retourna, souhaitant ne rien faire d'autre de sa journée que de rester blotti sous les couvertures, son petit Shuu contre lui, sa chaleur réchauffant un peu plus son coeur de glace. Mais il trouva le lit vide. Shuuichi ne pouvait pas être parti en cours un samedi matin... Et pourquoi serait-il allé travailler à BS alors qu'il avait le moral si bas et que Miri aurait facilement compris qu'il ne vienne pas au studio aujourd'hui ? Se grattant le derrière de la tête en étouffant un bâillement avec son autre main, Eiri se redressa, jetant un coup d'oeil à la pièce autour de lui d'un regard ensommeillé. Cependant, un détail attira son attention, le poussant à se lever pour aller vers l'armoire.

L'un des battants de la penderie était entrouvert et avait laissait voir au romancier qu'il y manquait de nombreux vêtements. Ouvrant totalement l'armoire, il découvrit qu'une grande partie des affaires de Shuuichi était manquante. Fronçant d'abord les sourcils, se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire, il finit par écarquiller les yeux de stupeur. _Et si Shuuichi était parti ? _La panique grandissant en lui a vitesse grand V, il se précipita vers la commode dont il ouvrit le tiroir réservé aux affaires de son amant, pour le trouver quasiment vide. Il alla à la table de chevet du côté du lit que prenait Shuu et en trouva là encore les tiroirs vidés de leur contenu.

Son coeur se mit à battre très fort et des larmes incontrôlables commencèrent à glisser le long de ses joues. La tête lui tournait, comme avec Shuuichi, tous ses points de repères avaient disparus. La douleur traversait tout son coeur et se faisait de plus en plus insoutenable. Le seul moyen d'arrêter tout cela, il le connaissait : il fallait pleurer. Le premier sanglot qui lui échappa le surprit, le terrorisa même. Les suivants s'enchaînèrent très vite et il finit par perdre pied. Il s'effondra au sol, son visage enfoui dans ses mains. Il se sentait perdu, abandonné par la seule personne à qui il ait vraiment offert tout ce qu'il avait.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je lui ai donné tout ce que je pouvais donner, alors pourquoi ? Ca n'a pas suffit à le retenir ? Ou peut-être est-ce justement ce qui l'a fait fuir ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me rende si faible ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il trahi de cette façon ? Pourquoi ?_

**Pourquoi ?... **hoqueta-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Instinctivement il se tourna vers le lit et grimpa dessus pour se blottir contre l'oreiller de Shuuichi. Son odeur... Ca ne suffisait pas à faire partir le chagrin. Rien ne pourrait lui rendre ce qu'il venait de perdre. Rien excepté Shuuichi lui-même. Fermant les yeux avec force, le blond tenta de calmer ses pleurs, se concentrant sur ce doux parfum de fruits qu'était l'odeur de son amoureux, se remémorant la façon dont le jeune homme l'aurait entouré de ses bras fins pour le rassurer. Imaginant comment Il lui aurait murmuré des mots tendres au creux de l'oreille pour réchauffer son coeur.

**Shuuichi... **appela-t-il. **Reviens, je t'en prie... J'ai besoin de toi...**

Malgré son départ, malgré l'abandon, Eiri continuait de l'appeler. _Il y a forcément une explication... _tenta-t-il de se convaincre. _Il m'avait promis de rester avec moi quoi qu'il arrive. De rester... Est-ce que je le dégoûte, maintenant qu'il sait pour Kitazawa ? Il m'avait dit que non... Il m'avait promis... Alors pourquoi ?_

Essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche, il continua cependant à en verser quelques autres. Silencieuses. Tout comme l'était ce grand appartement sans les rires de Shuuichi. Yuki se redressa lentement, puis quitta le lit pour se diriger vers le téléphone. Il devait parler à Shuuichi, lui demander pourquoi. Après être passé par le couloir, il arriva enfin au salon et, sur le meuble où était posé le téléphone, il trouva trois objets : un trousseau de clés qu'il reconnut aussi comme étant celui de son amant grâce au porte-clé Pucca, le téléphone portable de ce dernier, et une enveloppe sur laquelle était simplement écrit "Eiri" d'une écriture brouillonne que le romancier pouvait facilement identifier comme étant celle de son petit ami.

Refusant d'accepter la vérité selon laquelle, et le téléphone et le jeu de clé en étaient les preuves, Shuuichi l'avait quitté, Eiri prit l'enveloppe et en sortit une lettre. L'écriture était quasiment illisible, presque autant que celle d'un médecin sur une ordonnance, mais en tant qu'ancien professeur, Yuki savait comment décripter cet amas de kanji et d'hiragana illisibles. Ce qu'il remarqua facilement en revanche c'est combien l'écriture était tremblante, voir hésitante, et que certains caractères étaient partiellement tâchés de ce qui semblait être... _des larmes._

_"Eiri, _

_Je suis désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait, et tout le mal que je te ferai sans doute. Quand tu liras cette lettre, je serai déjà très loin de New York. Ne pense pas que je te fuis. Ne pense pas que je te rejette. Ne pense pas que je te trahie. Aussi étrange que cela te paraisse, je ne veux que te protéger. Hier en rentrant, j'avais tellement espéré que tu m'en voudrais encore pour notre dispute... Ca aurait rendu les choses tellement moins douloureuses, pour toi aussi bien que pour moi. _

_Déjà, avant même que tu me prennes dans tes bras pour me demander pardon, ma décision de partir avait été prise, et cette simple idée me faisait mal. Se quitter sur une dispute aurait été tellement plus simple, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'aurais même pas dû revenir hier soir... Encore une fois j'ai été stupide. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, il fallait que je te dise au revoir. Après tout ce que tu m'as raconté sur ton passé, et tout ce que je t'ai livré sur le mien, j'aurais voulu qu'on se rapproche encore davantage... Je t'aime tellement._

_Mon amour pour toi doit te semblait faux, et mensonger. Une comédie et rien de plus. Pourtant je te jure que je n'ai jamais autant aimé quelqu'un. La raison pour laquelle je suis parti c'est simplement que, comme pour toi avec Yoshiki, mon passé m'a rattrapé hier. Sous la pluie, comme un fantôme... Il est venu... Kaname Mizue... Il voulait te faire du mal et tant que je restais avec toi, tu courais un risque. Alors même si mon coeur doit être brisé, je préfère souffrir mille tourments plutôt que de supporter qu'on te fasse du mal. En écrivant ces mots, je me rends compte que, par ma lâcheté, c'est moi, qui suis censé t'épargner de toutes les douleurs, qui vais te faire le plus de mal._

_J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie que ces derniers mois avec toi. Je t'aime, Uesugi Eiri. _

_De toutes mes forces. De toute mon âme._

_Shuuichi." _

**XXX XXX XXX**

Quelques heures plus tôt...

Le soleil se levait tout juste. Des nuages gris, reliquats des violentes averses de la veille, pointaient déjà le bout de leur nez, rendant l'atmosphère étrangement lugubre. A cette heure si matinale, la gare routière était déjà pleine ; la grande Pomme ne dormait vraiment jamais.

Une autre larme roula sur la joue de Shuuichi, rejoignant ses soeurs en allant s'écraser sur le bitume, lorsqu'il vit un couple assis à un banc non loin. Ils avaient l'air si heureux ces amoureux... Le coeur lui faisait mal à la simple pensée de Yuki découvrant son départ. Alors qu'il s'était juré de toujours protéger la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde de toutes les douleurs de la vie, le voilà qui devenait la cause précise de son malheur. A cette heure-ci, il devrait être au lit, blotti dans ses bras, serrant contre la chaleur de son torse, bercé par la douce musique des battements de son coeur... Mais à cause de LUI, il n'en aurait plus jamais l'occasion. A croire qu'il n'avait pas assez souffert par le passé.

En pensant à Kaname, Shuuichi monter en lui à la fois une vague de dégoût et une puissante colère. Une rage qui, si elle venait à lui échapper, pourrait bien le changer en meurtrier. _C'est pourtant ce que ferait Eiri si quelqu'un me menaçait, j'en suis sûr. Il le tuerait. Comme il a voulu tuer Seguchi l'autre jour. Et moi je suis un faible. Je fuis. Je devrais le protéger et rester à ses côté coûte que coûte mais, la simple idée que Kaname puisse s'en prendre à lui... Je ne te mérite vraiment pas, Eiri._

Perdu dans ses pensées douloureuses, Shuuichi triturait encore et encore son billet de bus. Il ne savait pas vraiment où se trouvait Bluecove - sur le billet c'était marqué Delaware - mais pour être franc, il ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir. D'une certaine façon, il avait peur de savoir où il allait, il avait peur de faire des projets concrets quant à sa fuite car alors ce serait comme tirer un trait définitif sur Yuki. Et ça, c'était hors de questions.

Son corps était engourdi par la fatigue car il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, attendant patiemment le moment où son amant émettrait ce léger ronronnement, signe qu'il avait enfin glissé dans un très profond sommeil duquel même un bombardement atomique ne serait le tirer. Puis, à pas de loup, il avait vadrouillé dans l'appartement à la recherche de quelques affaires dont il ne pourrait se passer une fois parti. Et avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, il avait écrit une lettre, sans dans l'espoir que cela allégerait le coeur de son aimé. Enfin, il avait déposé un chaste et tendre baiser sur les lèvres d'Eiri, sans doute pour la dernière fois de sa vie.

Son coeur, quant à lui, était noyé dans un océan de chagrin. La perte de cette relation qu'il chérissait tant, le fait de savoir que, par son acte, il allait briser son amant... Tout ça le torturait davantage encore que n'importe quel châtiment. Eiri ne méritait pas d'être trahi de la sorte, surtout pas par la personne supposée l'aimer plus que tout, ni après avoir fait tomber les dernière barricades autour de son coeur déjà blessé. Shuuichi aurait l'aider à panser ses plaies et non jeter du sel dessus.

Un sanglot lui échappa mais il étouffa les autres, se contentant de hoqueter de temps à autres pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention. En revanche il ne pouvait retenir ses larmes qui lui paraissaient couler par milliers. _Je te hais, Kaname ! Je te ferais payer pour tout ça, je te le jure, _gronda-t-il intérieurement, serrant ses poings de toutes ses forces pour ne pas cogner le premier passant à sa portée.

**Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, avec un billet dans les mains et un bagage à tes pieds ?! **lança une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. **Tu ne devrais pas être dans les bras de ton chéri-chéri, récupérant d'une longue nuit après votre réconciliation sur l'oreiller ?**

Levant des yeux emplis de larmes vers son amie, Shuuichi explosa en sanglots, cette fois incapable de retenir la puissance de son chagrin. _Ce sont ses yeux... Les mêmes yeux... _

**Miri... **

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Ndla : **(1) Sachez que ma cuisine a vraiment pris feu, lol. Et le pire c'est qu'on sait toujours pas comment, mdr. (2) Dans le manga, Yoshiki n'a pas encore changé de sexe, elle s'est juste fait poser des implants pour la poitrine.

**Notes : **Triste chapitre n'est-ce pas ? Rien à voir avec mon état psychologique du moment, bien qu'il soit assez similaire à celui de nos héros pour de nombreuses raisons. En effet, j'avais prévu depuis très longtemps de faire quelque chose d'aussi dramatique. J'espère que vous n'avez pas usé tous vos mouchoirs en papier car les deux ou trois prochains chapitres seront vraiment aussi sombre, sinon plus. Mais vous le savez déjà, il y a toujours un happy end dans mes histoires. Le nombre de chapitres chapitres de cette fic est fixé à 20 plus un épilogue. Donc, nous arrivons à la fin... snif. Mais je commence déjà la suite de "Pour toujours mon Ange" et une nouvelle histoire vraiment amusante qui vous changera des ténèbres de mes histoires habituelles. Gros bisous et merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. REVIEW !


	17. La vengence

**Titre :** Should I believe in Destiny ?

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Beta-lectrice : **Drudrue.

**Source :** Gravitation

**Rating :** M pour lemons

**Paring : **Yuki Eiri / Shindou Shuuichi

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas. Ils sont à Maki Murakami. Mais l'histoire est à moi ainsi que les personnages de Miri, Phoebe, Sean et Jo et les quelques autres OC.

**Résumé :** Après avoir tué Kitazawa, Eiri n'est pas retourné au Japon et a même coupé les ponts avec sa famille. Il est devenu prof à l'Université de New York. Sa petite vie tranquille est bouleversée lorsqu'il s'éprend d'un jeune étudiant nouvellement arrivé du Japon, Shindou Shuuichi. Alors qu'il parvient a surmonter ses démons intérieurs pour vivre une vraie romance avec le jeune homme, leur passé respectif les rattrape et menace leur amour et leur proches. UA, DarkFic, OOC.

**Notes :** Me tuez pas ! Pitié ! Je sais que ça fait super longtemps que j'ai pas update pour Destiny mais j'ai été super prise entre mes derniers partielles, ma fic anglaise, et ma recherche de boulot pour cet été. Snif ! Et j'ai même pas encore trouvé !!! Enfin bon, je désespère mais pas trop quand même. J'ai honte... En plus je vous ai laissé dans le suspense. En plus que ce chapitre va être horrible et encore vous laisser dans la suspense. Enfin bon, j'en dit pas plus. Bonne lecture et merci d'être toujours présents

**Dialogues en gras. **_Pensées en italique._

_**Chapitre 17 : La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.**_

**Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, avec un billet dans les mains et un bagage à tes pieds ?! **lança une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. **Tu ne devrais pas être dans les bras de ton chéri-chéri, récupérant d'une longue nuit après votre réconciliation sur l'oreiller ?**

Levant des yeux emplis de larmes vers son amie, Shuuichi explosa en sanglots, cette fois incapable de retenir la puissance de son chagrin. _Ce sont ses yeux... Les mêmes yeux... _

**Miri... **

**Alors ? J'attends une réponse, **fit Miri sur le ton de la réprimande. **Pourquoi tu es si tôt dehors, à la gare routière, tes bagages à tes pieds ? **

Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Shuuichi se contenta de garder la tête basse, honteux. Des larmes continuaient de glisser le long de ses joues ; il s'en voulait tellement d'abandonner Eiri alors qu'il venait de lui livrer ses plus lourds secrets et qu'ensemble ils s'apprêtaient à entamer une nouvelle étape dans leur relation. Il ne se sentait pas la force de faire face à Miri. Elle le détesterait sûrement pour oser faire autant de mal à son frère bien-aimé.

**Heureusement que j'ai quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi qui m'a prévenue que tu étais ici. Je vais pouvoir t'empêcher de faire une grosse bêtise, **dit-elle finalement, voyant que Shuuichi ne lui répondrait pas.

**Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour m'aider, Miri. De toutes façons, j'ai pris ma décision, **marmonna-t-il, sans pour autant lever les yeux vers la jeune femme.

**Ecoute, Shuuichi. K m'a raconté qu'un homme t'avait abordé hier soir, quand tu es parti sous la pluie. C'est à ce psychopathe amoureux des armes que j'ai demandé de veiller sur toi, notament parce mon frère y tenait. Il était très inquiet pour toi.**

Interloqué, Shuuichi leva la tête vers la blonde. Que savait-elle exactement ?

**Si tu as des problèmes, restes et résous-les avec Eiri. Ne pars pas car il a trop besoin de toi, **fit-elle d'une voix douce et réconfortante à laquelle le jeune homme n'était vraiment pas habitué de sa part.

**Moi aussi j'ai besoin de lui ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?!** s'exclama-t-il alors. **Mais il le tuera ! Ce fils de pute le tuera si je reste auprès de lui. Il est jaloux et possessif ! Il est prêt à tout ! **

Shuuichi était anéanti et Miri le voyait bien. Lui aussi souffrait de sa décision. Alors qu'elle allait parler, il reprit :

**Tu ne pourrais pas protéger Eiri 24h sur 24. Or, à la moindre occasion, il lui fera du mal et ça je ne peux pas le permettre.**

L'expression de Miri s'endurcit. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on remette ses aptitudes à protéger son frère en question et encore moins à ce qu'on s'adresse à elle avec colère et froideur, comme venait de le faire Shuuichi. D'ailleurs, c'était stupéfiant en soit que le garçon parle ainsi à qui que ce soit.

De plus, la demoiselle ne tolèrerait jamais l'idée que son frère soit complètement détruit par le départ de Shuuichi. Il avait attendu près de sept ans pour rouvrir son coeur, pour tomber amoureux, pour croire de nouveau en un destin plus juste et qui vaille la peine qu'on se batte pour lui. Parce qu'aux yeux d'Eiri, Shuuichi était son destin et il était prêt à tout pour lui. S'il perdait tout maintenant, alors que les plaies de son coeur venaient tout juste de se refermer, même elle ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de sombrer définitivement. Alors elle était capable de tout et de n'importe quoi pour protéger Eiri, ainsi que l'amour qu'il portait à Shuuichi... et donc Shuuichi lui même. Après tout, elle avait déjà tué pour Eiri.

**Ecoutes-moi bien, petit idiot ! **gronda-t-elle sévèrement d'une voix menaçante et imposante. **Tu dis vouloir le protéger du mal mais tu t'apprêtes à lui en faire bien davantage que tout ce que ce Kaname pourrait être capable. Et ça, c'est hors de question ! Je ne laisserai pas le coeur de mon frère souffrir d'une nouvelle trahison.**

Shuuichi n'avait eu l'occasion d'entendre cette voix qu'une seule fois et c'était le jour de son retour à Tokyo, à Noël, quand la guitariste s'était adressée à Seguchi Tohma chez NG.

**Mais... **tenta-t-il.

**Pas de "mais" ! Si tu as menti et que tu n'aimes pas Eiri alors pars. Pars loin et crèves dans ton trou comme un lâche parce que si ce n'est pas Kaname qui te bute, ce sera moi. En revanche, si tu aimes mon frère de tout ton être, alors restes. Ne fuis pas. Je te cacherai, même Eiri et Hiro ne sauront rien. Juste le temps de quelques jours, que K et moi retrouvions ce connard qui vous menace. Si tu t'en vas, il te retrouvera forcément et tu subiras quelques tortures qu'il voudra t'infliger, **dit-elle avec force et détermination.

Shuuichi resta silencieux un long moment. Face à lui, Miri ne cillait pas, se tenant droite, fière et sûre d'elle, comme toujours. _Si je veux garder l'espoir, je dois la laisser faire. Elle aime Eiri autant que moi alors elle nous protègera, j'en suis sûr, _songea-t-il. Les larmes continuant de rouler sur son visage, le jeune homme acquiesça légèrement et demanda :

**Quel sera ton plan ?**

**On en reparlera plus tard. Pour l'instant, tu viens avec moi, **dit-elle en prenant un des sacs de Shuuichi.

Miri prit la direction de sa Ferrari décapotable, suivie de près par le musicien. Après être tous deux montés à bord du coupé, la jeue femme démarra. Pendant plusieurs longues minutes, ils gardèrent le silence. Shuuichi n'osait rien dire de peur de troubler la profonde concentration de sa productrice qui semblait réfléchir profondément à la marche à suivre tout en conduisant. Finalement, elle interrompit le calme ambiant.

**Tu vas rester chez moi. C'est là que tu seras le plus en sécurité. Eiri ne vient jamais à mon appartement et il ne se doutera jamais que c'est là que tu te caches, **expliqua-t-elle. **Dès qu'on arrive, je vais mettre K au courant, qu'il se mette immédiatement sur la piste de Kaname Mizue. Faudra aussi que je demande l'aide d'une personne extérieure, quelqu'un de confiance.**

**Et pour Hiro ? **s'enquit Shuuichi, jetant un regard incertain à la jeune femme dont les yeux ne quittaient pas la route un seul instant.

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Le meilleur ami de Shuuichi vivait chez elle alors il découvrirait forcément où il se cachait. Mais Shuuichi ne voulait pas que Hiro sache parce qu'alors il serait lui aussi en danger. Comment Miri allait-elle faire pour éxécuter son plan ?

**Comment tu sais toutes ces choses, Miri ?**

**D'abord, il y a Hiro qui m'a confié deux trois petites choses sur ton passé sans jamais entrer dans les détails. Puis ensuite, ce courier mystérieux que tu as reçu chez tes parents à Noël. Et enfin, le fait qu'Eiri me demande d'assurer ta protection. Tout ça a eu le mérite de titiller ma curiosité alors j'ai fouillé dans ton passé. Tes parents ont également accépté de me parler des quelques détails qui n'étaient pas mentionnés dans l'enquête policière. **

**En gros, tu savais tout depuis longtemps, **en conclut Shuuichi.

**Exactement. Mais j'ai toujours tout gardé pour moi. Jusqu'à présent, cela n'a fait que vous concerner mon frère et toi. **

**Merci.**

Intriguée, la blonde tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur. Le jeune homme lui sourit tristement mais sincérement et ajouta :

**Pour tenir autant à Eiri et à moi. Tu es une véritable soeur et je te considère comme telle. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais toujours pour nous. Eiri ne m'a jamais raconté quoi que ce soit sur votre passé commun mais je pense pouvoir affirmer que toi aussi tu as traversé des trucs difficiles. Malgré tout, tu es toujours là.**

Avec un large sourire chaleureux, Miri répondit :

**C'est mon rôle de soeur.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

De son côté, Eiri ne savait plus quoi faire. La lettre que lui avait laissée Shuuichi l'inquiétait au plus haut point et il était bien déterminé à retrouver le jeune homme. Mais comment ? Shuuichi était sans doutes déjà loin de New York et, n'ayant aucun moyen de le joindre puisqu'il avait laissé ici son téléphone portable, le romancier commençait à réellement paniquer, faisant les cent pas dans son salon, la lettre de son amant toujours à la main et son visage humide des larmes qu'il continuait de verser. S'il avait pleuré de chagrin au début, c'était maintenant la crainte pour la vie de celui qu'il aimait qui prenait le dessus, le poussant aux larmes.

Son esprit tournait à 1000 à l'heure et il tentait de se calmer et de faire le vide pour trouver un peu de rationalité dans son chaos. _Je dois demander de l'aide. Miri saura forcément quoi faire, s_ongea-t-il, comme un enfant perdu.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : il se précipita vers son téléphone. Chaque seconde comptait, le séparant un peu plus de Shuuichi et l'idée de perdre son amant à cause de ce détraqué qui lui courait après lui paraissait tout bonnement inconcevable. Après tout le mal qu'il avait eu à séduire Shuuichi, a obtenir sa confiance et lui à lui donner la sienne, il était hors de question que tout lui échappe maintenant. Il devait trouver Shuuichi, le protéger de ce dangereux malade et le garder définitivement avec lui.

Il composa le numéro de sa petite soeur et attendit qu'elle décroche :

**Allo ?**

**Miri, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant. Il faut que tu viennes, **dit Yuki de but en blanc.

**Aniki, je suis particulièrement occupée là, alors dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin, **répondit la guitariste de façon distraite.

**C'est quelque chose dont on doit discuter face à face, **répondit Eiri, agacé. **J'ai besoin de ton aide, frangine. Maintenant plus que jamais.**

**Tu as l'air boulversé... **s'enquit-elle d'une voix soudain inquiète.

**C'est... C'est Shuuichi. Il est parti. Mais avec la lettre qu'il m'a laissée, je m'inquiète vraiment. Hier soir en revenant, il m'a tout raconté de son passé et apparament, ce fou furieux qui lui court après l'a retrouvé.**

**Et c'est pour ça qu'il est parti ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas resté, cet idiot ? J'aurais pu faire quelque chose, **fit Miri d'une voix calme, comme toujours.

**Ce mec l'a menacé de me faire du mal s'il restait avec moi, c'est pour ça qu'il est parti. Tu connais Shuu, c'est un crétin qui a tendance à agir avant de réfléchir. Mais il n'est pas trop tard. Retrouves-le.**

Eiri s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et se calmer un peu. Il voulait paraître un peu moins en détresse et désespéré avant de continuer, même s'il se doutait bien que sa cadette n'était pas dupe et qu'elle savait déjà à quel point il était affecté par toute cette histoire. Alors une voix plus posée mais aussi un peu plus tremblante, il reprit :

**J'ai peur, Miri. J'ai si peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Que ce Kaname le retrouve et lui fasse Dieu sait quoi. Je t'en prie... Ce gars, le blond à la queue de cheval que tu as engagé, K... Il devait suivre Shuuichi non ? Il sait forcément où il est maintenant.**

**En fait, il a arrêté depuis hier soir. Il m'a raconté que Shuu avait été abordé par un mec bizarre et qu'il avait dû intervenir. Du coup j'ai changé son ordre de mission : désormais, il doit retrouver cet homme, ce Mizue Kaname qui traque Shuuichi. J'ai fait plein de recherches à son sujet et K est un bon chasseur, il le trouvera vite, **expliqua Miri.

**Quoi ?! Mais je t'avais dit d'assurer la protection de Shuuichi en priorité ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?**

**Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai opté pour une tactique offensive. C'est pas en attendant que le loup sorte de sa tanière qu'on l'attrapera. Ce mec à beau être fou, il est aussi très intelligent. Comme la plupart des maniacs d'ailleurs. **

**Putain, Miri ! Et comment on va retrouver Shuu maintenant ?! **s'enerva le jeune homme.

**Calmes-toi, ok ? Shuu n'était pas supposé prendre la fuite alors j'avais présumé qu'il serait en sécurité tant qu'il restait auprès de toi. K va continuer de chercher Kaname et moi je me charge de ton chéri dès maintenant, ça te va ? **assura Miri.

**Faut le retrouver vite. Si ce malade l'a trouvé une fois, il le retrouvera encore.**

**T'inquiètes, aniki. Je m'en charge. Je te rappelle plus tard dans la journée. Soit patient.**

**J'ai pas le choix, **fit Eiri, dépité. **Mais s'il te plait, fait vite. J'ai besoin de lui. Sans Shuuichi, j'ai le sentiment de mourir alors s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose...**

**Je sais. Ganbaruyo !**

Mais le romancier ne répondit rien, se contentant de raccrocher. Il n'avait ni les moyens, ni les connexions nécessaires pour retrouver le jeune homme. Il avait même songé un instant à prévenir la police mais il avait vite renoncé pour plusieurs raisons : d'abord Shuu était parti de son plein gré et la police interprêterait sa lettre comme un courrier de rupture, ensuite il y avait le risque qu'ils fouillent trop et découvrent une part du passé du blond. De plus, si les forces de l'ordre étaient impliquées, Miri ne pourrait plus agir aussi librement. Eiri ne pouvait donc rien faire d'autre qu'attendre en se rongeant les sangs.

_Peut-être que je devrais avertir la famille de Shuuichi, _se dit-il. _Peut-être qu'il les a contactés et qu'ils savent où le trouver... _Songeant sérieusement à cette hypothèse, Yuki finit par y renoncer également. Si ses parents ne savaient encore rien de sa fugue, tout ce qu'il parviendrait à faire serait de les inquiéter. Il valait mieux attendre un peu. Miri aurait sûrement des nouvelles sous peu. Quant à Hiro... Miri allait-elle lui en parler elle-même ou fallait-il qu'il le mette au courant de la situation ? Bon, pour ça il verrait bien quand sa soeur le rappellerait dans le courant de la journée.

Finalement, Eiri abandonna toute idée d'appeler qui que ce soit. L'impuissance dans laquelle il se trouvait avec cette situation le rendait fou ; il n'y était pas du tout habitué. Il trouvait toujours un moyen de régler les problèmes mais là, tout était différent.

Il se laissa tomber sur son canapé, frustré et désespéré. _Shuuichi... J'ai tellement besoin de toi... J'espère que tu n'as rien, _pensa-t-il en observant les deux kanji du prénom de son amant sur son poignet droit.

**XXX XXX XXX**

**C'était Yuki, n'est-ce pas ? **s'enquit Shuuichi, depuis l'entrée de la chambre de la guitariste.

Elle venait de recommencer à courir à droite et à gauche, complètement essoufflée, rassemblant tout un tas d'affaires.

**Qui voulais-tu que ce soit d'autre ? **répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

**Tu as dû lui mentir par ma faute, je suis désolé, **fit tristement le jeune homme, se sentant coupable de tout ce qu'il imposait à la demoiselle.

**Si tu avais bien écouté, tu aurais remarqué que tout ce que j'ai dit est la stricte vérité. J'ai juste "omis" de dire à mon frère que je savais où tu étais.**

**C'est quand même une sorte de mensonge, **fit remarquer le chanteur d'une toute petite voix.

Stoppant ses gestes, Miri leva vers lui un regard froid et agacé. Elle se redressa et dit :

**Tu as raison. Je vais l'appeler de ce pas et tout lui raconter.**

**Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! **paniqua l'étudiant.

**Alors fermes-la, baka ! **

Et elle reprit ses activités. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés une demi-heure plus tôt, Miri avait installé Shuuichi dans la chambre d'amis et avait aussitôt commencé à courir dans l'appartement pour rassembler diverses affaires. Un srrurier était également passé en extrême urgence - quand on s'appelle Miri Johanson, les gens se dépêchent toujours de vous obéir - pour changer et renforcer les fermetures de la porte d'entrée. Jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme reçoive l'appel d'Eiri. Shuuichi était resté assis sur le rebord de son lit, dans le silence. Il avait remué encore et encore les évènements de ces dernières 24 heures et il était maintenant convaincu que rester auprès de Miri était la meilleure alternative. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une question de quelques jours tout au plus avant qu'elle et K ne mettent la main sur Kaname. Et pendant ce temps, Eiri restait sauf. Il aurait tout le temps par la suite d'expliquer dans les moindres détails cette situation à son amant. Il faudrait surtout qu'il lui fasse bien comprendre que Miri ne lui avait menti que parce qu'il le lui avait fait jurer sur le chemin de son appartement.

Shuuichi regardait maintenant Miri boucler une grosse valise. Il devrait des explications à beaucoup d'autres personnes également : à ses parents, à Hiro, à Sean et Jo... Même à Yoshiki. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quoi qu'il fasse, il demeurerait toujours un fardeau pour ses proches. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas intérêt à dire ça devant Miri parce que dans l'humeur exécrable où elle était, elle risquait bien de l'assomer avec le premier objet qui lui passerait sous la main. Mais bon, vu la situation, c'était assez normal qu'elle soit un peu à cran.

La productrice sortit finalement de la chambre, la grosse valise avec elle. Elle descendit prudemment les escaliers de son duplex et arriva en bas sans trop de problèmes. Comme pour les autres affaires qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent rassemblées, elle l'amena jusque dans le couloir du palier de l'immeuble. Miri jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. C'était bientôt l'heure. Shuuichi la regardait silencieusement du haut des escaliers, tentant de repousser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de nouveau.

**Va dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que je t'appelle, Shuuichi, **fit-elle sobrement.

Le garçon ne discuta pas. Il rejoignit la chambre d'amis, s'y enferma et attendit, cédant finalement au chagrin qui le submergeait encore une fois. Finalement, l'heure fatidique arriva. On tapa à la porte et Miri ouvrit, affichant son expression la plus froide et la plus détachée possible.

**J'peux savoir ce que font toutes mes affaires devant la porte ?! **gronda Hiro.

**Ca me paraît pourtant clair, non ? **répondit Miri.

**Non. Ca ne l'est pas du tout. Expliques-moi.**

**C'est simple. J'en ai eu marre alors j'ai pris toutes tes affaires et je les ai mises à la porte, et toi avec.**

Hiro ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. _Comment ?... Et même pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait ? _Pendant un instant, il ne répondit rien puis finalement il demanda d'une voix étrange :

**Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait exactement ? Quelque chose qui t'a particulièrement déplu ? Quoi ?**

**Rien, mon petit Hiro-chan. Ca vient tout bêtement de moi. J'aime pas m'engager : c'est trop de boulot, trop de soucis. J'ai pas besoin de ça. C'était bien le temps que ça a duré mais voilà, je me suis lassée. J'avais pourtant pensé que tu étais celui avec qui je pouvais être capable de passer le reste de ma vie mais non. Désolée. **

La froideur dans sa voix et dans son regard laissait le jeune homme sans voix. Etait-ce là la vraie personnalité de celle qu'il pensait avoir appris à connaître ? Il savait pourtant qu'il ignorait plein de choses au sujet de la blonde mais cela ne l'avait jamais découragé. Alors pourquoi ? Il était prêt à tout pour elle. Pour qu'elle reste avec lui. Il l'aimait plus que sa propre vie et il en était venu à penser que c'était réciproque. Pourquoi maintenant ? Au moment où il s'y attendait le moins ?

Sous ses yeux, Miri ôta la bague qu'il lui avait offerte quelques jours après leur retour à New York à la suite de leur voyage de Noël au Japon. Elle la lui tendit simplement et dit :

**Je te l'ai dit : je compte ne me marier qu'une fois. Et tu n'es pas le bon. **

**Miri, tu ne peux pas décider de ça comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait. Il y a forcément quelque chose. Laisses-moi une chance de me rattraper. Je t'en prie Miri. Je t'aime tellement. Expliques-moi. Je changerai tout ce que tu voudras. Je suis prêt à tout pour toi.**

**Ca ne vient pas de toi, je pensais que tu l'avais compris. Tu n'as qu'à aller à la chambre que Shuuichi avait à l'université. Je me suis arrangée avec Sean, comme ça tu ne seras pas à la rue. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour tes études, je continuerais de payer tes frais de scolarité.**

**Mais je m'en fous de tout ça, Miri. Il n'y a rien de plus important que toi à mes yeux ! **s'exclama Hiro avec véhémence.

Miri lui fit alors un petit sourire désolé, sans pour autant laisser de côté son regard de marbre. Avec douceur, elle prit la main de son amant, la porta jusqu'à ses lèvres et déposa un baiser sur la paume. Puis avec la même délicatesse, elle mit la bague qu'elle tenait encore au creux de la main du jeune homme et, tout en lui serrant le poing sur l'anneau elle dit :

**Gardes-la pour une fille qui saura te rendre heureux.**

Puis elle ferma la porte.

Pour lui, ça avait été le pire moment de sa vie. La femme qu'il aimait venait de rompre, sans aucune raison, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il ne pouvait pas l'obliger à quoi que ce soit. Les mots qu'elle avait pronnoncés, les expressions de son visage... Elle n'avait pas hésité. Celà signifiait sans doute qu'elle y avait mûrement réfléchi depuis plusieurs jours... Il aurait dû le voir venir, s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il aurait pu éviter tout ça. Mais c'était si difficile de savoir ce qu'une personne comme sa fiancée, enfin... son ex-fiancée avait dans la tête. Il avait cru à un bonheur mais tout ça ne resterait toujours qu'un rêve. Comment une fille comme elle pourrait-elle un jour être heureuse avec un simple étudiant ? Elle avait le monde à ses pieds alors forcément, il n'avait rien de bien conséquent à lui offrir. Et il pouvait comprendre que s'attacher à quelqu'un qui n'était pas du même monde qu'elle ne pouvait être qu'un handicap dans sa carrière. Elle le lui avait toujours dit pourtant : elle n'abandonnerait la musique pour rien au monde.

Malgré tout, il ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir. Certes il se sentait effondré, son chagrin menaçant d'exploser à tout instant, mais même là, il continuait de l'aimer de chaque cellule de son être. Cette fille... Elle lui avait montrer des facettes de sa personnalité que peu de gens connaissaient : ses sourires si tendres quand il la regardait cuisiner, ses regards perdus lorsqu'elle se réveillait éblouie par le soleil du matin, cette façon de pencher la tête sur le côté quand elle observait silencieusement Hiro étudier... Il était encore amoureux d'elle et de chaque instant qu'il avait eu l'occasion de vivre avec elle. Elle lui avait brisé le coeur mais jamais il ne cesserait de l'aimer, c'était une certitude.

Alors silencieusement, encore sous le choc de cette rupture totalement inattendue, Hiro prit ses affaires et, comme dépourvu d'âme, il quitta le couloir pour l'ascenseur. Il allait se rendre à l'université, s'installer dans l'ancienne chambre de Shuuichi avec Sean et peut-être, oui peut-être, que demain les choses iraient mieux.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Miri était restée toute aussi silencieuse. Elle fixait l'oeil de boeuf même si elle était trop loin pour voir ce qui se passait sur le palier. Elle n'avait pas fait un seul bruit, retenant presque son souffle pour que son amant ne sache pas qu'elle était resté, à attendre qu'il parte, telle une femme de soldat regardant son époux partir en guerre et espérant son retour. La différence, c'était qu'elle était celle qui obligeait celui qu'elle aimait à partir. Elle espérait de tout son être que Hiro comprendrait quand le moment serait venu pour lui de connaître les véritables motivations de la jeune femme. Elle espérait qu'il lui pardonnerait et qu'il lui reviendrait.

Lorsqu'elle avait entendu le jeune homme partir avec ses affaires, des larmes silencieuses avait glissé le long de ses joues. Seigneur, elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis le jour où elle avait appris la mort de sa mère. Pas un sanglot ne lui échappa. De quoi aurait-elle l'air si Shuuichi la surprenait dans cet état ? Il fallait qu'elle soit forte : les prochains jours allaient être décisifs et de ses choix allaient dépendre le bonheur de son frère, la survie de Shuuichi et son avenir avec Hiro. Miri serra les poings et inspira profondément. Tout irait bien. Il fallait juste qu'elle mesure les conséquences de chacunes de ses prochaines actions. Si elle jouait correctement cette partie de pocker avec les bonnes cartes qu'elle avait en main, tout devrait bien se passer.

**Miri ? **l'appela doucement Shuuichi derrière elle.

**Tu ne devais pas rester dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que je t'appelle ?**

**Si mais... Miri, je suis désolé. Tout ça c'est de ma faute et -**

**Tu n'y es pour rien. Le seul responsable est ce fils de pute qui te menace. Aussitôt que je mets la main dessus, je le bute, **le coupa-t-elle, continuant cependant de lui tourner le dos.

Shuuichi savait que Miri était malheureuse. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'elle venait tout juste de pleurer. Mais il savait aussi qu'étant de la même nature que Yuki, elle préférait qu'il ne la voit pas comme ça. Elle faisait de son mieux pour faire la fille forte, celle que rien n'atteint... D'ailleurs sa voix n'avait pas tremblé un seul instant. Cependant, Shuuichi se rappelait d'un jour où il avait demandé à Eiri pourquoi sa soeur était si dure et froide. Il lui avait alors répondit que quelque soit l'apparence qu'elle se donnait, elle ne resterait toujours qu'une fillette sensible qui cache son coeur brisé derrière un masque de pierre. Aujourd'hui, Shuuichi pouvait constater à quel point Eiri avait raison : elle était une fillette. Mais une fillette d'un génie hors du comment, d'un amour sans égal et d'un courage insurmontable. Elle était prête à tout et ce qu'elle venait de faire avec Hiro en était la preuve.

**Rien n'est perdu... **murmura-t-elle. **Tu retrouveras Eiri. Je retrouverai Hiro. On vivra heureux et on aura beaucoup d'enfants.**

Miri se tourna vers Shuuichi, un petit sourire amusé et anodin aux lèvres, toute trace de son chagrin complètement effacée. Shuuichi lui fit son plus beau sourire, tentant de se montrer aussi fort et déterminé qu'elle, puis répondit sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

**Hiro et toi auraient des enfants, c'est sûr. Pour Eiri et moi, ce sera un peu plus compliqué.**

Ils démeurèrent un instant ainsi, à se sourire, puis Miri fronça les sourcils.

**Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? **s'enquit aussitôt Shuuichi.

**Je... **

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Elle plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche et se précipita vers les toilettes. Intrigué et inquiet, le chanteur la suivit, restant à l'entrée de la salle de bain. La jeune femme, soudain sujette à de violentes nausées, régurgita le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes. Au bout de quelques instants, elle se redressa et alla au lavabo pour se débarbouiller et se brosser les dents. Son regard croisa celui de Shuuichi et elle lança :

**Quoi ? Arrêtes de me fixer comme si j'étais une mourante. C'est rien, j'ai juste abusé sur les crevettes au cocktail d'hier soir à BS.**

**Mais tu es aussi très fatiguée. J'ai remarqué ça depuis ce matin. Tu devrais te reposer un peu, **fit Shuuichi avec sagesse.

**Pas besoin. C'est juste un peu de surmenage. J'ai toujours eu des problèmes de santé à cause du boulot, c'est pas une grande nouveauté. Ces juste que ces temps-ci, j'ai eu les yeux plus grand que le ventre à essayer d'en faire plus que ce que je pouvais. Mais t'inquiètes pas, ok ?**

Elle se brossa les dents et au bout de trois minutes, lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle quitta la salle de bain pour rejoindre le salon, son musicien toujours sur les talons. Elle s'empara du téléphone et commença à composer un numéro.

**Qui tu appelles ? **s'enquit son invité.

**Comme l'a dit Eiri, s'il t'a retrouvé une fois il pourra te retrouver encore, alors il me faut quelqu'un de confiance pour m'aider sur ce coup-là, **se contenta d'expliquer la jeune femme.

Elle attendit quelques instants que la personne à l'autre bout du fil décroche puis dit :

**Pas un mot et écoute attentivement ce que je vais te dire...**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Miri l'avait appelé en début de soirée et lui avait donné quelques nouvelles. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Apparement, elle n'avait eu que des informations de K concernant Kaname : ce bâtard se cacherait dans les bas-quartiers de New York. Mais Eiri comme sa soeur savaient combien cette partie de cette vaste ville était étendue et combien il serait dur de le retrouver là-bas. Ca revenait à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de fouin.

"Perds pas espoir, aniki. Même si je ne sais pas encore où Shuu aurait pu se cacher en dehors de New York, si K retrouve Kaname avant alors il n'aura plus rien à craindre et ce ne sera plus une course contre la montre" avait dit Miri, confiante. Au téléphone, la guitariste lui avait paru assez fatiguée mais évidemment, n'étant pas du genre à se plaindre, surtout dans une telle situation, elle n'avait rien dit.

Quand Eiri lui avait demandé comment Hiroshi avait pris la nouvelle de la disparition de son meilleur ami, elle lui avait répondu qu'il ne savait pas encore et qu'elle préférait qu'il l'ignore encore quelques temps. Le romancier connaissait suffisament bien sa cadette pour reconnaître au son de sa voix que quelque chose n'allait pas, sans doute dans sa relation amoureuse. Ainsi, quand il avait posé la question, elle lui avait répondu que, dans l'état actuel des choses, il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse davantage de soucis en s'inquiétant pour elle. "Fais-moi confiance, aniki, lui avait-elle assuré. Tout ira bien. Je ferai tout pour Shuuichi et toi."

C'était dans ce genre de situations que Yuki était heureux d'avoir sa soeur avec lui. Elle était prête à absolument tout pour lui. Parfois, il se sentait même un peu coupable de toute cette dévotion que Miri avait pour lui. Il en venait souvent à se demander si elle serait même capable de renoncer à son propre bonheur pour préserver le sien. Si cela devait arriver, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il s'en voudrait ou non. Il était si égoïste qu'au fond, il en serait super heureux. Mais en même temps, il n'en serait pas très fier, c'est sûr. Le bonheur de sa soeur comptait énormément pour lui malgré tout ce que lui ou les gens pouvaient en dire. Peut-être devrait-il intervenir à son tour, lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé Shuuichi, pour s'assurer que les choses s'arrangent entre Miri et Hiro, quelque soit leur problème actuel. Ce serait la moindre des choses ; une façon de lui rendre la pareille pour tout ce qu'elle avait toujours fait pour lui.

Eiri n'avait pas mangé de la journée alors il alla à la cuisine chercher quelque chose à grignoter. Il pouvait presque entendre son petit Shuu l'engueuler pour ça : "Non mais t'es fou ou quoi ?! Tu veux faire une crise d'hypoglycémie et tomber dans les pommes ?! C'est super dangereux : imagines que tu te cogne dans ta chute ou quelque chose comme ça ! En plus, tu vas te retrouver tout maigre, t'auras plus que la peau sur les os ! Et moi mon chéri je le veux en forme parce que j'adore ta carrure de dieu grec ! Alors manges immédiatement !". L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et les larmes lui remontèrent aux yeux. Il ne pourrait plus jamais vivre sans Shuuichi ; ce gamin, devenu son amant, était aujourd'hui son univers. Il devait à tous prix retrouver le jeune homme et s'assurer qu'il aille bien. Après quoi, il le ramènerait chez eux, l'engueulerait pour sa stupidité puis se débrouillerait pour qu'il ne le quitte plus jamais de cette façon.

Après qu'il ait un peu mangé, Eiri retourna au salon et, sans même s'en rendre compte, s'était laissé aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Chez Miri, Shuuichi dormait lui aussi. Puis il fut réveillé en sursaut par la sonnerie du téléphone. Depuis l'étage, la porte de sa chambre étant restée entrouverte, il pouvait entendre la jeune femme répondre.

**C'est bon, merci. Tu es bien installé ?... Très bien alors. Tu as tout ce que je t'ai préparé ?... Tu as bien compris ce que tu avais à faire ? C'est très important !... Oui, j'ai pris quelque jours de congé pour rester avec Shuuichi. De toutes façons, je commençais à en avoir besoin... Oui, à toute à l'heure. N'oublies pas, hein ? Toutes les demi-heures !... Bon, salut.**

Puis elle raccrocha. Shuuichi se frotta les yeux un instant et jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil sur son chevet : 5h30 du matin. Il avait donc dormi si longtemps ? Il se souvenait clairement être allé à sa chambre pour faire une petite sieste vers 17h la veille. Après tout, fatigué par ses larmes et ses soucis, il était normal qu'il ait dormi autant. Ce qui l'étonnait davantage c'était que Miri soit déjà debout. Etait-elle d'un naturel lève-tôt ? Ou bien était-ce juste qu'étant donné les circonstances, elle n'avait que peu ou pas dormi ? Sachant quelle femme d'affaire elle était, la première idée lui semblait plus que probable.

Il se leva en baillant et en s'étirant. Le soleil était en train de se lever et les premiers rayons de lumière pénétraient la pièce, baignant les murs couleur vert pomme de doré et d'orangé. Une expression triste s'afficha sur ses traits tandis qu'il en vint à penser à son amant. Eiri la marmotte devait encore dormir. Il avait dû tellement s'inquiéter qu'il avait à peine manger et avait fini par sombrer dans le sommeil. Pour la première fois depuis son retour du Japon, il n'aurait pas son baiser de bonjour, ni même sa petite caresse du matin dans le dos. Il mourait d'envie d'entendre ce grognement renfrogné caractéristique de son amant quand le soleil éclairait son visage et le réveillait, ou encore ce petit sourire endormi dont le gratifiait toujours Eiri au réveil.

**Je t'aime, mon coeur, **marmona-t-il pour lui même, espérant secrètement que ses mots parviendraient jusqu'au coeur de celui qu'il aimait.

Puis l'odeur du bacon grillé à la poêle, des pancakes tout chauds et des oeufs brouillés attira son attention. En y repensant, il devait à peine avoir grignotté la veille et une si bonne odeur de cuisine titilla son estomac qui se mit aussitôt à gargouiller bruyament. Shuuichi descendit donc les escaliers du duplex et entra dans la cuisine. Miri finissait de servir les deux assiettes - une pour lui et une autre pour elle - et quand elle le remarqua, la blonde dit :

**Et bien ! C'est vraiment pas glorieux au réveil, chez toi. T'as vu ta touffe ? **(1) **Mange donc au lieu de me regarder avec ta tronche de cake. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Mon frère te donne pas assez à manger ? T'es tout maigre, on dirait un anoréxique.**

**Hé ! J'suis pas anoréxique ! **s'exclama aussitôt le jeune homme, outré. **Yuki me dit toujours que je me goinfre tellement qu'on pourrait confondre ma bouche avec un aspirateur.**

Miri esquissa un sourire amusé.

**Alors où passe donc tout ce que tu avales, puisque tu ne prends pas un gramme ? **se moqua-t-elle.

**Ca, j'en ai aucune idée ! **répondit Shuuichi en prenant place à table pour commencer à dévorer son copieux petit déjeuner.

Ils mangèrent en silence, le bruit des couverts étant la seule chose qui troublait le calme ambiant. Ce qui étonna Shuuichi fut que Miri avait cuisiné assez pour nourrir un régiment de soldats tout entier et qu'à eux deux, ils étaient parvenus à tout finir. _Je suis sûr qu'elle s'est resservie plus que moi, en plus, _songea-t-il en débarassant la table.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna une fois de plus. Shuuichi jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge de la cuisine. _Une demi-heure. On peut dire qu'il est ponctuel. _Miri alla répondre.

**Allo ?... Oui, ça va. A tout à l'heure.**

Lorsqu'elle eut raccroché, Shuuichi la rejoignit.

**Tout se passe comme tu l'avais prévu, on dirait, **remarqua-t-il.

**Evidemment ! Pour qui tu me prends ? **fit la guitariste d'un air sufisant avant de partir vers la salle de bain. **Vas te laver, tu sens le fauve ! **lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule en fermant la porte derrière elle.

_J'aurais détesté l'avoir comme baby-sitter, la Miri ! _ne put s'empêcher de penser le chanteur en allant à la salle de bain de l'étage pour se laver.

**Pourvu que le problème soit vite réglé, **dit Shuuichi pour lui-même. **J'ai hâte de retrouver Yuki. Et puis, tant que je suis ici, je ne pourrai pas sortir, ni Miri d'ailleurs. D'accord c'est pour ma sécurité mais si ça dure trop longtemps, ni Miri ni moi ne supporterons de rester enfermés.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Hiro avait à peine dormi la nuit passée. Sean et Jo avaient fait de leur mieux pour le réconforter mais quand il avait appelé Shuuichi pour lui demander de passer le voir à la chambre qu'il partageait désormais avec leur ami américain, il n'avait pas répondu sur son portable. Et comme il ne connaissait pas le numéro de fixe de Yuki, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait se déplacer pour leur rendre visite chez eux le lendemain. Ainsi il se retrouvait devant leur porte aux alentours de 10h du matin. Il tapa à la porte et attendit quelques instants. Finalement, c'est Yuki qui lui ouvrit.

**Tiens, Nakano, **marmonna le blond d'une voix encore un peu endormie.

**Euh... Désolé de vous déranger si tôt, Yuki-san mais... J'aimerais voir Shuuichi. J'ai bien essayé de l'appeler sur son portable pour l'avertir de ma visite mais il ne répondait pas.**

**Entre, **dit le romancier d'une voix grave, le regard dur et une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

Hiro obéit docilement, le blond refermant derrière lui. Silencieusement, il alla jusqu'au salon et là, Yuki lui dit :

**Shuuichi n'est pas là.**

**Nani ? Et où est-il ? Il faut vraiment que je le vois. J'ai besoin de lui parler.**

**Au sujet de ma soeur ? **demanda l'écrivain en allant se préparer un café.

**Comment savez-vous ? C'est elle qui -**

**Je connais bien assez ma frangine pour savoir quand quelque chose cloche, **le coupa Yuki en lui proposant silencieusement une tasse.

L'étudiant accepta volontiers puis reprit :

**En fait, Miri... Elle a rompu. Je ne l'ai même pas vu venir... **dit Hiro, la voix emprunte de chagrin.

Jetant un coup d'oeil à l'amant de son meilleur ami, il remarqua que rien sur son visage ne changea à cette annonce : pas un tic, ni même un petit froncement de sourcils. _Toujours aussi impassibles, l'un comme l'autre. Ils sont bien frère et soeur. _Pourtant, en y regardant de plus près, on pouvait voir comme une lueur de compassion et de compréhension dans son regard d'ambre.

**Je suis désolé pour toi, gamin. Quand je l'ai eue au téléphone hier soir, elle ne m'a rien dit mais je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas.**

Yuki revint avec les deux tasses et en tendit une à son invité. Pendant un instant de silence, chacun but un peu de son café et finalement, le blond ajouta :

**Elle est un peu surmenée en ce moment et elle m'aide à régler un problème très important. C'est vrai qu'elle essaye toujours d'en faire plus qu'il n'est humainement possible d'en accomplir. Quand tout sera réglé et qu'elle aura plus de temps, je suis sûr qu'elle sera ouverte au dialogue. Ma soeur est peut-être très froide mais, elle est comme moi : elle n'est pas injuste. Je sais qu'elle avait des sentiments sincères pour toi alors elle donnera une nouvelle chance à votre relation. Laisse-lui juste un peu de temps.**

Assez soulagé par les paroles du blond, Hiro sourit. Ca lui avait mis du baume au coeur et maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Shuuichi était tombé amoureux de cet homme : malgré les apparences qu'ils se donnait, il était quelqu'un d'honnête qui cachait son grand coeur. Il était certes aussi froid et avenant qu'une morgue mais c'était avant tout quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter dans les moments difficiles.

**Merci, **lui dit simplement l'apprenti guitariste.

**En revanche, si tu l'as trompée ou que tu lui as menti, là, c'est même pas la peine de rêver, **l'avertit Yuki, comme s'il s'était rendu compte que son apparence de tueur à gages n'avait plus aucun effet sur le garçon à la chevelure rougeoyante.

**Non, je n'ai vraiment rien fait qui... **tenta-t-il avec un sourire triste. **Honnêtement, tout allait très bien. Je ne comprends vraiment pas.**

Un nouveau silence s'installa et les deux hommes finirent leur café. Puis...

**Vous savez quand Shuuichi reviendra ?**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Il était midi passé et donc plus que temps de préparer à manger. Miri avait ressortit le livre de recette de son père pour cuisiner un bon repas. D'ordinaire, à midi elle ne mangeait qu'un petit sandwich et le soir un plat surgelé tout préparé ou une pizza. Elle n'avait jamais le temps de faire de grands plats, alors les seules occasions qu'elle avait de mettre en pratique son talent culinaire c'était pour les jours de fêtes. Mais là, puisqu'elle resterait chez elle toute la journée et sûrement pendant plusieurs jours, autant qu'elle en profite. De plus, Shuuichi étant le genre de mangeur à faire honneur à la bonne cuisine, cela la distrairait et lui aussi.

Le jeune homme était dans sa chambre, travaillant sur une chanson pour l'album en préparation de Bad Luck. C'était un bon moyen de s'occuper et d'oublier un peu ses problèmes et ses chagrins. D'autant qu'il semblait avoir trouvé un moyen de tirer de l'inspiration de cette situation... _Quel étrange petit personnage, ce Shuuichi, _songea Miri avec un sourire. Eiri ne pouvait que tomber amoureux en le rencontrant et être heureux de l'avoir dans sa vie depuis. Elle ne regrettait aucune de ses actions, et encore moins ses décisions prises durant les dernières 36 heures. Le visage de Hiro lui revint alors à l'esprit. L'expression de chagrin et d'incompréhension sur ses traits quand elle lui avait rendu la bague.

Lui qui était toujours souriant, avec son naturel nonchalant et insouciant qui cachait en réalité un grand sens des responsabilités et un coeur aussi grand qu'un soleil... Elle lui avait fait du mal et elle en était consciente. Cette simple pensée la faisait souffrir en retour mais cette douleur la rassurait ; au moins cela signifiait qu'elle l'aimait et qu'une fois toute cette histoire terminée, elle serait plus qu'heureuse et soulagée de se marier avec lui... S'il voulait encore d'elle, bien sûr. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette lueur qui s'était affaiblie dans le regard de son amant, comme si quelque chose au plus profond de lui s'était brisé, tourmentait au plus haut point la jeune femme. _Ca suffit, Miri ! Tiens le coup pour Eiri ! Pour Shuuichi aussi ! Ils risquent leurs vies !_

Elle secoua la tête, tentant de se reconcentrer sur son plat en préparation : tagliatelles fraîches et dés de saumon revenu à la poêle à la crème et à l'oseille. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir d'un tiroir un ustensil quand une désagréable sensation s'empara d'elle. Non, ce n'était pas une des nausées auxquelles elle semblait être sujette ces derniers temps. C'était plutôt la sensation d'être... observée.

Faisant volte-face, elle découvrit l'intrus. Kaname Mizue. Juste là, dans sa cuisine, à quelques pas d'elle. Aussitôt que leur regards se furent croisés, il se jeta sur elle. Ses instincts de la rue revinrent immédiatement à Miri et elle saisit la première arme qui lui passa sous la main : sa poêle brûlante pleine de beurre bouillant. Alors qu'il tenta de frapper la jeune femme, celle-ci esquiva le coup en se baissant avec rapidité, avant de lui donner un grand coup en pleine face, du côté du beurre chaud évidemment. Kaname poussa une exclamation de douleur, sur le coup aveuglé et désorienté. La guitariste profita de cette occasion pour lui donner un bon coup de pied dans le ventre pour l'éloigner d'elle. Sous l'effet de la douleur, le psychopathe se plia en deux. De toutes ses forces, Miri lui décocha ensuite un crochet du droit qui l'assoma suffisament pour qu'il perde l'équilibre.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu ce qui était en train de se produire mais, ayant envisagé cette possibilité, elle savait comment réagir. Alors aussitôt, elle sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et appuya sur une touche pour composer le numéro instantanné en cas d'urgence : celui de leur assurance vie à Shuuichi et elle. _Pourvu qu'il décroche vite ! _s'exclama-t-elle intérieurement. Elle courut hors de la cuisine en direction de la chambre de Shuuichi, gardant contre son oreille l'appareil téléphonique, prête à appeler à l'aide. Sur le chemin des escaliers, elle s'arrêta à un petit meuble dans le salon où était rangé son bon vieux copain : un pistolet Clock 18 à canon 9 millimètre.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de rejoindre Shuuichi avant que Kaname ne sorte de la cuisine. Il était armé lui aussi, il pourrait lui tirer dans le dos et alors, elle serait incapable de protéger le jeune homme. Elle fixa la porte de la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter un instant plus tôt, et presque aussitôt, Kaname en sortit, la moitié du visage rougie par la brûlure qu'elle venait de lui infliger. Il se précipita de nouveau vers elle et aussitôt, elle leva son arme, prête à tirer pour tuer. Elle n'avait jamais manqué une seule cible, même en mouvement. De plus, elle avait déjà abattu deux hommes et continuait de dormir sur ses deux oreilles la nuit, alors elle ne redoutait pas de tuer encore. Contre son oreille, elle entendit la voix qu'elle attendait :

**Moshi moshi ?**

Mais au moment où elle allait répondre, sans pour autant quitter son adversaire des yeux, elle reçut un coup de pied derrière son genoux, ce qui la destabilisa et le téléphone lui échappa. Elle avait envisagé la possibilité que Kaname vienne mais certainement pas qu'il serait accompagné. _Ce salaud a un complice, _pensa-t-elle. _Je n'aurai droit qu'à un seul tire pour le tuer ! _Tout se passa très vite dès l'instant où elle posa un genoux au sol pour éviter de s'étaler de tout son long : elle rajusta sa visée, ciblant la tête et tira, mais au moment même où elle pressait la gachette, un objet lourd lui cogna l'arrière du crâne. Elle eut tout juste le temps de voir que la balle n'avait fait qu'effleurer l'épaule du salopard qui en voulait à Shuuichi.

Tandis que sa vue se troublait, les sons autour d'elle ne devinrent que de lointains échos. Des bruits de pas qui la contournaient, se dirigeant vers les escaliers. D'autres qui au contraire se rapprochaient. Puis une voix, trop distante pour qu'elle la reconnaisse :

**Tu devais pourtant t'y attendre... La vengence est un plat qui se mange froid...**

Puis les ténèbres l'engloutirent définitivement.

Depuis l'étage, Shuuichi entendit le coup de feu. Il avait son MP3 sur les oreilles mais la détonation avait était suffisament violente pour qu'il entende. _Ca vient de chez les voisins ? Non impossible, les murs sont insonnorisés, _songea-t-il. _Mais alors ?_ Et aussitôt il ôta son appareil de ses oreilles et se leva de son bureau dans l'intention de retrouver Miri au plus vite. Mais tandis qu'il se tournait vers la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit et il tomba nez à nez avec Kaname. Une rage folle envahit le jeune homme lorsqu'il comprit la raison de ce coup de feu. _Miri a essayé de me protéger ! J'espère qu'elle va bien... Mais avec Kaname ici, j'en doute... Elle ne lui aurait jamais permis de m'atteindre ! _Si quelque chose était arrivé à Miri par sa faute, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

L'ancien professeur de Shuuichi s'approcha de lui avec un large sourire, cette lueur de folie dans son regard.

**Mon amour, je te retrouve. Je savais que cette garce te séquestrait ici alors je suis venu te délivrer... Tout va bien maintenant.**

Il tendit les bras vers le jeune homme, espérant sans doute que celui-ci lui saute au cou. Au lieu de ça, le garçon hurla :

**Elle me protégeait de toi ! Espèce de salaud ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!**

**Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'est cette fille, et son bâtard de frère qui a osé te toucher qui t'ont mis ça dans la tête, j'en suis sûr ! **dit Kaname, son affreux sourire ne le lâchant pas un seul instant, en se dirigeant vers Shuuichi.

**T'approches pas de moi ! **avertit ce dernier, cherchant à tâton un objet contandant qui puisse lui servir d'arme.

Finalement, il aggripa le dictionnaire encyclopédique dont il se servait quelques instants plus tôt pour écrire ses paroles de chansons, prêt à frapper avec. Bientôt, Kaname fut à portée de bras et Shuuichi lui balança aussitôt le pavé de papier à la tête, le heurtant violemment sur le front. Profitant de cette diversion, l'adolescent poussa avec force ce malade contre la commode et se précipita vers la sortie de la chambre. Il atteignit le couloir d'où il pouvait voir Miri, étendue au bas des escaliers, une arme à feu pas loin d'elle. Elle était inconsciente et quelqu'un la tirait par les pieds, laissant une marque de sang sur la moquette blanche à l'endroit où se trouvait la tête de la jeune femme. _Oh Kami-sama ! Miri ! _

Shuuichi eut tout juste le temps d'avancer de quelques pas vers les escaliers pour les descendre, avec la ferme intention de buter ces fils de pute qui voulaient leur faire tant de mal. Il aperçut alors, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, le visage de la personne qui trainait la musicienne et n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en voir ou d'en faire davantage. Kaname l'attrapa par les cheveux, le tirant violemment en arrière et avec force, il cogna le crâne de Shuuichi contre le mur.

**Voilà ce qu'on gagne à jouer les vilains garçons, Shuuichi. Pour la peine, tu seras puni ! **gronda l'ancien professeur en réitérant son geste, ce qui plongea le jeune homme dans l'inconscience.

**XXX XXX XXX**

**J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau va exploser. Pourquoi cette situation nous échappe-t-elle complètement ? Pourquoi Shuuichi serait parti comme ça ? **marmonna Hiro pour la énième fois depuis que Yuki lui avait tout reconté de la fuite de son meilleur ami.

D'abord Miri qui le largue, puis Shuuichi qui part. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû faire plus attention à ce que disait son horoscope de la semaine : "Votre vie sentimentale ressemblera à une passoire. Tout vous glissera entre les doigts. Côté santé, tout ira bien mais veillez sur celle de vos proches. Attention, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses" lui avait lu Jo quelques jours plus tôt. Mais maintenant qu'il savait ce qui était arrivé, il devait retrouver son meilleur ami en priorité. Il n'avait pas réussi à le protéger la première fois, mais il ne laissera pas de telles horreurs recommencer.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient restés assis, dans le salon du blond, discutant de la fuite de Shuuichi. Puis ils avaient été à peu près silencieux, remuant chacun de leur côté la situation afin de trouver une solution. De son côté, Eiri réfléchissait sérieusement à tout ce qui s'était passé durant ces dernières 48 heures. Shuuichi qui se retrouve face à Kaname. Leurs révélations respectives concernant leur passé puis le départ du garçon dans la nuit. Enfin le comportement étrange de Miri et sa rupture inéxpliquée avec Nakano. Y'avait-il un lien ou était-ce une simple coïncidence ? Ces derniers jours, lui-même n'avait rien remarqué d'étrange entre sa soeur et le meilleur ami de Shuuichi. En fait, le seul truc bizarre c'était que la fatigue de la jeune femme était devenue clairement visible aux yeux de tous. Mais en quoi cela pouvait-il avoir rapport avec leur rupture ?

Miri étant une fille très lunatique, tantôt sérieuse et froide, tantôt souriante et bavarde, Eiri était depuis toujours habitué à ces attitudes plus qu'excentriques, n'y faisant plus du tout attention. En fait, dans ce chaos totale qu'était le cerveau de sa cadette, il était même parvenu à trouver une certaine logique qui lui permettait d'anticiper la plupart de ses actions. Honnêtement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle cassait avec un mec sans aucune raison. Mais d'ordinaire, elle le faisait bien avant que ça devienne sérieux. Il était persuadé que Miri et Hiroshi finiraient mariés, heureux et avec pleins de bébés...

Alors pourquoi cette idiote allait-elle à l'encontre de cette logique ? Il était certain que d'une façon ou d'une autre, tout cela avait un rapport avec la disparition de Shuuichi, mais lequel ? Etait-ce le fait de devoir le rechercher qui avait ajouté à son stress et à sa fatigue, la poussant à subitement rejeter son fiancé ? Ou était-ce simplement parce qu'elle refusait qu'il soit au courant et ne voulait pas l'avoir dans les pattes ? Peut-être même que... _Non ! Miri ne ferait pas ça ! Ca voudrait dire qu'elle m'aurait menti !_

Mais alors qu'il commençait sérieusement à songer à cette hypothèse, le téléphone sonna. Il se leva aussitôt pour aller répondre, espérant que c'était là des nouvelles concernant Shuuichi ou Kaname.

**Ouais ?**

**Aniki ! Il faut que tu viennes tout de suites chez Miri ! **s'exclama alors la réplique exacte de sa voix.

**Tatsuha ? T'es à New York ? Mais qu'est-ce que -**

**C'est pas le moment, Eiri ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ! Ca concerne Miri mais surtout Shuuichi ! Viens immédiatement !**

Ni une, ni deux, Yuki raccrocha et se précipita vers l'entrée sous le regard étonné et interrogateur de Hiro. L'étudiant se leva, s'apprêtant à demander les raisons de cet affolement mais le blond le devança en lui ordonnant :

**Prends tes affaires, tu viens avec moi ! **

Obéissant aussitôt, le jeune guitariste se hâta de rejoindre le romancier dans le couloir où ils enfilèrent chaussures et vestes avant de partir. A voir l'attitude de l'écrivain, quelque chose n'allait pas et cela devait concerner Shuuichi. _Et peut-être même Miri..._ Il aurait tout le temps de lui poser des questions sur le trajet.

Ainsi donc, ils descendirent jusqu'au parking sous-terrain de l'immeuble et montèrent dans la Mercédès de Yuki qui, à peine monté, attacha rapidement sa ceinture de sécurite (2) et démarra. Sur route, il se contenta d'expliquer que quelque chose n'allait pas et que ça concernait à la fois Shuuichi et Miri. En à peine 5 minutes, et après avoir grillé quelques feux rouges et autres priorités, le blond et son passager traversèrent le centre de Manhattan pour rejoindre Broadway, là où habitait la guitariste. Il se gara à la hâte devant l'immeuble, et tanpis pour l'amande, puis passa en courant le hall d'entrée où le portier qui faisait aussi office de concierge les reconnut et les salua gentiment. Les deux jeunes hommes l'ignorèrent et se précipitèrent dans l'ascenseur, destination : dernier étage. Heureusement, contrairement à la plupart des immeubles de la ville, celui-ci n'était pas bien haut. Lorsque quelques instants plus tard ils atteignirent le sommet du bâtiment, ils traversèrent le couloir pour rejoindre l'appartement de la guitariste.

Durant tout le chemin depuis l'appartement de Yuki jusqu'à celui-ci de sa soeur, aussi bien Hiro que Eiri avaient eu le temps d'imaginer les pires scénarios possibles. En arrivant à la porte du duplex, ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de la trouver entrouverte, la serrure apparement fracturée. Mais quand enfin ils pénétrèrent dans le logement de la jeune productrice, ils découvrirent un silence total. Un silence de mort. Ils firent quelques pas dans l'entrée et Yuki fut le premier à découvrir une traînée de sang sur la moquette blanche. Son coeur se serra aussitôt à la simple idée que cela pouvait venir de son amant, ou encore de sa petite soeur.

Hiro, derrière lui, retint une exclamation de surprise en remarquant la marque rouge foncé au sol. Nul doute que ça avait davantage aggrémenté ses idées les plus abominables. Ils avancèrent encore jusqu'à entrer dans le salon et là, au pied des escaliers, ils trouvèrent une marque de sang encore plus importante. Quelqu'un avait été sévèrement blessé mais qui ? Et dans quelles conditions ? Yuki nota ensuite qu'un tiroir du meuble dans lequel il savait que sa soeur rangeait son arme était ouvert. Il s'y précipita aussitôt, fouillant les autres tiroirs. Le pistolet n'était nulle part. Le pire était donc à redouter.

En effet, lorsqu'il avait appris de la jeune femme que celle-ci avait tué Johnny et Cameron, il était venu chez elle - la première fois qu'il revenait à ce duplex depuis le temps où ils y vivaient tous les deux - et lui avait racontait ce qui s'était passé alors dans les moindres détails, lui expliquant aussi de quelle façon elle était parvenue à faire passer ça sur le compte de la légitime défense. Elle lui avait également montré l'arme et lui avait dit que depuis le jour de ce double meurtre, et depuis que la police l'avait examinée durant l'enquête, elle n'avait plus jamais touché à ce pistolet. Le fait donc qu'elle ait eu à y reccourir n'augurait vraiment rien de bon.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées les plus angoissées, on l'interpella :

**Aniki ! **lança Tatsuha, sortant de la cuisine. **Heureusement tu es venu vite.**

**Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? **gronda Eiri d'un ton inquisiteur, complètement perdu vis-à-vis de cette situation. **Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?**

**Miri m'a appelé et quand j'ai déccroché, j'ai entendu des bruits de lutte suivis d'un coup de feu alors j'ai raccroché pour venir aussitôt. J'aurais aimé en écouter davantage pour savoir qui avait fait ça mais Miri m'a dit que si elle ne répondait, il fallait que je raccroche avant que quelqu'un ne sache qui l'appelait, **expliqua aussitôt Tatsuha, d'une traite.

**Mais de quoi tu parles ? **s'enquit Hiro. **C'est quoi cette histoire ?!**

**Miri s'attendait à ce que ça arrive alors elle m'a fait venir à New York. Le plan c'était que je l'appelle toutes les 30 minutes pour m'assurer qu'ils allaient bien et aussi pour être prêt à vous contacter en urgence au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal.**

**"Ils" ? Qui ça "ils" ?** s'énerva Yuki qui avait peur de trop bien comprendre.

**Miri... et Shuuichi. D'après ce qu'elle m'a raconté, il voulait quitter la ville quand elle l'a trouvé mais elle est parvenue à le retenir en échange de la promesse de ne dire à personne, pas même vous deux, où il se cachait. Et maintenant, ils se sont fait tout les deux enlever et je sais même pas si Miri est encore en vie.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Ndla : (1) **La tronche de Shuuichi au réveil doit à peu près ressembler à la mienne : les cheveux en live, la gueule dans le bol et des petits yeux de fouine malade. En effet, c'est pas glorieux. Mais je vous rassure, après la douche, tout va mieux **(2)** Bah oui, ça l'avancerait pas beaucoup s'il mourait dans un accident de voiture uniquement pour gagner quelques secondes La sécurité avant tout.

**Notes : **MWAHAHAHAHA !!! Suspense, suspense ! Ce chapitre finit bien, hein . Oh oui, je sais que vous adorez quand je clos mais chapitres de cette manière, héhé. Et le chapitre suivant sera encore plus horrible, niak niak ! Quoi ? Vous voulez me tuer ? Me trucider ? Me décapiter puis brûler mes restes sur un bûcher sur lequel vous vous grillerez de shamallows ? Oy ! Bon, ok ! Je vous donne une petite preview du prochain chapitre, ça vous va ? regard suppliant Bon alors dans le prochain chapitre Seguchi va revenir pour filer un "coup de main" à Yuki pour retrouver Shuuichi et Miri, Kaname va s'en donner à coeur joie et deux personnes vont mourir. Z'êtes contents ? sourire resplendissant Oubliez pas ma review, hein ! Ou je garde le chapitre 18 pour moi ! Bisous !


	18. Les chaînes et le sang

**Titre :** Should I believe in Destiny ?

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Source :** Gravitation

**Genre : **UA, DarkFic, OOC, Romance, Lemon

**Rating :** M

**Paring : **Yuki Eiri / Shindou Shuuichi

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas. Ils sont à Maki Murakami. Mais l'histoire est à moi ainsi que les personnages de Miri, Phoebe, Sean et Jo et les quelques autres OC.

**Notes : **Bouh... Ce chapitre va être vraiment HORRIBLE ! J'en pleure d'avance. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire dessus si ce n'est préparez vos mouchoires, ça va être dur à supporter. Mais je pense qu'aussi violent ce passage de l'histoire puisse être, le plus triste est encore au chapitre 19... Heureusement qu'il restera le 20 pour vous redonner le sourire, plus un épilogue. Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture, rendez-vous plus tard pour l'ahbituelle note de fin.

**ATTENTION ! Ce chapitre contient des scènes assez violentes que je déconseille aux personnes sensibles. Après tout, c'est une DarkFic classée M !**

**Dialogues en gras. **_Pensées en italique._

_**Chapitre 18 : Les chaînes et le sang.**_

La douleur et le froid du sol bétonné sur lequel Shuuichi était étendu furent les premières choses qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il commença à reprendre conscience. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, sa tête lui faisant atrocement mal. Lorsqu'enfin il finit par ouvrir les yeux, sa vision floue et assombrie lui donna le tourni. Il avait comme des tâches noires devant les yeux, lui masquant partiellement certains recoins de l'endroit où il se trouvait. A première vue, celà ressemblait à une station de métro. _Une station de métro ? Mais qu'est-ce que je ferais là ? Non non non... _En effet, à mieux y regarder, ça n'avait rien avoir avec une station de métro. Cependant, le jeune homme était persuadé que c'était bel et bien en sous-sol. _Ce doit être une cave... _

Shuuichi aurait aimé pouvoir se redresser mais, non seulement la tête lui tournait trop mais en plus son corps tout entier lui faisait bien trop mal. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois ou pire : d'être passé sous un tracteur. Le musicien referma les yeux, tentant calmement de rassembler ses souvenirs. Shuuichi sentit poindre la migraine mais continua malgré tout à faire appel à sa mémoire. Le coup de feu... Kaname dans sa chambre... Miri étendue au bas des escaliers... Et puis sa tête qui heurtait le mur à deux reprises, le plongeant dans l'inconscience... Rien que d'y repenser, ça lui faisait mal.

Rouvrant de nouveau les yeux, il chercha Miri. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Non ! Hors de questions ! D'accord, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, c'était à terre, visiblement inconsciente, une trace de sang s'échappant de sa tête, et ce juste après avoir entendu un coup de feu mais... Non, c'était impossible que Kaname lui ait tiré dessus ! Impossible qu'elle soit morte ! Puis il se rappela : il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec Kaname. Etait-il possible que cette personne ait fait du mal à Miri ? Pourquoi ?!

Finalement, il reperra la jeune femme, toujours inconsciente. Un escalier d'acier menait à la cave où ils se trouvaient et elle était allongée juste au pied de celui-ci. A partir de là où elle était, il fallait encore descendre trois marches et traverser la pièce pour arriver là où il se tenait, retenu par d'épaisses chaînes à un mur de briques. Il y avait peu de lumière dans ce lieu sombre ; la seule source de luminosité était quelques petites lampiottes murales alors de là où il était, et la pièce étant plutôt grande, Shuuichi ne pouvait absolument pas voir dans quel état était la soeur de Yuki. _Pourvu qu'elle n'ait rien ! Seigneur ! Pourvu qu'elle soit toujours en vie !_

Décidant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, il se redressa tant bien que mal, s'asseyant sur son séant. Il prit un instant pour lui afin de rajuster sa vision et d'oublier un peu la douleur dans ses membres engourdis, puis crapahuta à quatre pattes en direction de la blonde.

**Miri ? **appela-t-il tout bas, de peur d'attirer l'attention de leurs geoliers à l'évidence pas dans les parages. **Miri ! Réveilles-toi ! Je t'en prie, ouvres les yeux ! Miri !!!**

Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'approcher encore davantage, pouvoir prendre son pouls ou la secouer un peu, mais il était arrivé au bout de la longueur de la chaîne.

**Merde ! **jura-t-il entre ses dents.

Il savait, pour avoir déjà été retenu prisonnier dans de telles circonstances, que les chaînes ne cèderaient pas facilement et qu'il ne servirait à rien de tirer dessus dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'en libérer. Elles étaient longues, mais les menottes en revanche étaient très rapprochées, ne laissant que peu de liberté de mouvement avec les mains. Ce qui étonnait le chanteur par contre, c'était qu'il n'avait pas était baillonné. Pas plus que Miri d'ailleurs, bien qu'elle soit elle aussi enchaînée. Pourquoi Kaname ne leur avait-il pas bloqué la bouche pour étouffer leurs cris ? Peut-être simplement parce que ce n'était pas utile... En tendant l'oreille, Shuuichi put remarquer que de là où ils étaient, on n'entendait pas un seul bruit de l'extérieur. Peut-être bien qu'ils étaient dans une espèce de boonker... Etaient-ils simplement encore dans New York ? Ce qui l'amenait à se demander combien de temps il avait dormi.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions car il entendit des bruits de pas venant du haut des escaliers au pied desquels Miri se trouvait. Aussitôt, il retourna à sa place et, aussi lâche que puisse paraître cette attitude, il fit mine d'être encore inconscient. Les yeux fermés, il entendit les bruits de pas descendre les escaliers puis s'arrêter pas très loin de là où se trouver la jeune femme.

**Putain ! Cette salope m'a pas loupé ! Ca fait un mal de chien ! **gronda la voix de Kaname.

**Oh si, elle vous a loupé ! Et estimez-vous en heureux, parce que d'ordinaire, elle ne rate jamais sa cible... **affirma une autre voix que Shuuichi ne connaissait que trop bien.

**Merci de m'avoir aidé à soigner ça, **répondit Kaname.

Au fond de lui, Shuuichi se sentait plus que heureux. Le coup feu avait été tiré par Miri et non pas sur elle, et en plus elle avait blessé ce malade. Le problème pour eux maintenant, c'était qu'il allait être super en colère et qu'il serait vraiment difficile de gagner du temps.

**Peu importe. Contentez-vous de faire comme prévu. Faites ce que vous voulez d'eux, mais je veux qu'on retrouve cette garce morte, compris ? **dit l'autre personne d'une voix autoritaire.

_J'arrive pas à le croire ! On va y laisser notre peau Miri et moi. Kaname la tuera volontiers après ce qu'elle lui a fait et une fois qu'il aura obtenu de moi ce qu'il a toujours voulu, il en finira avec moi aussi. J'espère seulement que Tatsuha sait que quelque chose nous est arrivé. J'espère que K aussi saura nous retrouver ! Pitié que quelqu'un nous retrouve ! Je ne veux pas mourir avant d'avoir dit à Eiri que je l'aime ! Et je ne veux pas que Miri paie avec moi ! Si Eiri venait à nous perdre tous les deux en même temps... il serait anéanti. Pareil pour Hiro. _

Shuuichi réprima quelques larmes, gardant ses yeux fermement clos. Il entendit de nouveaux bruits de pas, remontant les escaliers. Et ensuite, Kaname dit :

**Je vais attendre que tu te réveilles, ma belle. Je veux que tu sois pleinement consciente de ce que je vais te faire subir. Ce sera ton châtiment pour avoir tenté de nous séparer mon Shuuichi et moi... Et aussi pour m'avoir blessé. Je ne tolère pas qu'on se mette en travers de mon chemin.**

Le coeur de Shuuichi se serra. _Finalement, Miri, reste bien sagement endormie. Plus longtemps tu dormiras, plus longtemps tu seras sauve... _se dit Shuuichi, espérant au fond de son coeur que, d'une quelconque façon, la jeune femme serait capable d'entendre ses prières.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Yuki, Hiro et Tatsuha attendaient dans un petit bar pas bien loin da là où Miri habitait. Le cadet Uesugi s'était vu confier le numéro de téléphone de K par sa soeur et sur ordre d'Eiri, il avait appelé l'américain dérangé à la rescousse. Lui seul était à même de retrouver la trace de Kaname avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Peut-être même avait-il déjà une ou plusieurs pistes sérieuses.

Avant de partir du duplex de la jeune productrice, les trois jeunes gens avaient scrupuleusement fouillé chaque recoin de l'appartement dans l'espoir de trouver un quelconque indice. Mais rien à part le bazare dans la cuisine, dans la chambre d'ami à l'évidence occupée par Shuuichi ainsi que les traces de sang sur la moquette du salon et sur la tapisserie du couloir à l'étage. Evidemment, c'était bien ça qui leur faisait le plus peur. Car c'était bien la preuve qu'il y avait eu des blessés dans la bagarre et qu'il était plus que probable que le chanteur et la guitariste aient été ceux à recevoir les coups.

**Je pense qu'il avait un complice, **lâcha simplement Tatsuha, au bout d'un moment à fixer son verre de coca.

Levant un regard interrogateur vers le jeune moine, Hiro et Yuki demandèrent en même temps :

**Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

Sans trop prêter attention au côté comique de cette espèce de transmission de pensée entre le romancier et l'étudiant, Tatsuha expliqua :

**Face à un mec seul, Miri avait toutes ses chances. Elle l'aurait bousillé en un rien de temps et ça tu le sais bien, aniki. Le combat de rue, c'est son truc. En plus, elle avait un flingue et je sais qu'elle ne rate jamais un tire parce que quand j'étais venu ici pour Thanksgiving, elle m'a emmené au stand de tir. Cette fille est un véritable sniper. Je crois que non seulement ce Kaname n'est pas venu seul mais qu'en plus son complice s'était planqué.**

Hiro était plus qu'étonné par les révélations qu'il venait d'entendre sur sa petite amie - ou plutôt ex. _A croire que je ne la connais pas si bien que je le pensais... _songea-t-il. Après tout, il ignorait qu'elle maîtrisait le street-fighting et qu'elle manipulait aussi bien les armes à feu. Elle était peut-être particulièrement agressive et froide mais là... Décidant de mettre de côté pour l'instant les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, il choisit d'écouter les deux frères.

**C'est vrai. Et même avec deux adversaires, elle s'en serait tirée. Je crois aussi que le complice s'était caché. Elle avait pensé à tout sauf à ce que ce malade ramène un copain, **approuva Yuki, visiblement pris dans de profondes réflexions lui aussi. **La question est "qui est ce complice ?". Si on le retrouve, il y a des chances qu'il nous mène à Kaname.**

**J'ignore qui est ce complice mais je pense savoir où trouver Kaname, **intervint K, arrivant à leur table, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Evidemment, en entendant cela, les trois garçons se levèrent d'un bond, à la fois soulagé et plein d'appréhension. Leur réaction plutôt subite avait attiré sur eux pas mal de regards de la part des autres clients du bar mais c'était bien le dernier de leurs soucis. Tatsuha demanda aussitôt :

**Où ça ? Où est-ce qu'ils sont ?**

**Pas la peine de traîner. Si tu sais où on peut les trouver, allons-y et tu nous expliqueras en chemin, **ajouta Hiro, prêt à partir sur le champ pour aller aider les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.

**Le problème, mon cher Hiroshi, c'est que cet homme semble s'être caché dans les anciens bâtiments sur les docks. Et j'ignore lequel précisément. Il va donc falloir agir avec prudence et se montrer discrets. S'il remarque que nous sommes dans les parages avant que nous l'ayons vraiment trouvé, il risque d'adopter un comportement imprévisible et de tuer Shuuichi et Miri.**

**Donc tu penses qu'ils sont encore vie, n'est-ce pas ? **s'enquit Eiri.

**Je ne peux rien affirmer mais, si Shuuichi est ce qu'il voulait depuis si longtemps, je pense qu'il ne risque rien, du moins pour l'instant. En revanche, pour Miri... **

Le coeur des trois jeunes hommes s'arrêta une fraction de seconde. Et si Miri était déjà morte ?... _Non ! Ta soeur ne se laissera jamais tuer aussi facilement ! Elle a survécu à tellement de choses que ce n'est pas ça qui pourrait venir à bout d'elle et de son sale caractère, _tenta de se convaincre Eiri, rassemblant ce qu'il lui restait de self-contrôle pour regagner son calme. En effet, quoi qu'il se passe désormais, il lui faudrait un maximum de sang froid. Au fond de lui, il le sentait, Shuuichi était encore vivant. Et il avait besoin de lui. Repoussant les images toutes plus abominables les unes que les autres de Shuuichi se faisant torturer et violer qui lui venaient à l'esprit, Yuki se concentra sur ce qu'il leur restait à faire.

**Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller ?** gronda le romancier sur un ton froid et déterminé.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Avec les yeux fermés, tentant de vider son esprit autant qu'il le pouvait afin de ne pas penser à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et ce qui les attendait Miri et lui, Shuuichi avait tout bonnement perdu la notion du temps. Depuis combien de temps était-il réveillé maintenant ? Deux heures, peut-être trois ? Et surtout, depuis combien de temps avaient-ils disparu ? Là c'était sûr, depuis le temps Tatsuha avait dû comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas, aller vérifier à l'appartement de Miri et appeler K mais surtout Yuki et Hiro. Il savait que Tatsuha était un gamin irresponsable et tête en l'air mais pas au point de mettre la vie de personnes en danger. Surtout pas celle de sa propre soeur.

Pendant tout le temps qu'il avait gardé ses yeux sagement clos, sa respiration aussi régulière que possible pour donner l'impression qu'il était toujours inconscient, Shuuichi avait pu entendre les va et vient de Kaname dans cette espece de cave dans laquelle ils étaient retenus prisonniers. De temps à autre, il entendait un grognement de frustration ou un juron d'agacement. Il semblait perdre patience... Mais au moins, ils gagnaient du temps et c'était le principal. Mais connaissant suffisament bien son professeur, Shuuichi savait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps ; Kaname n'était pas le genre de personne à aimer attendre. Même si on dit que l'attente renforce l'excitation, son ancien professeur s'en foutait pas mal. Il était plutôt du genre à commencer immédiatement pour mieux faire durer la chose.

Rien que de penser à ce qui pourrait lui arriver, Shuuichi en avait des frissons de dégoût. Seigneur mais pourquoi ne le laissait-on pas en paix ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-on contre lui ? Il avait pourtant déjà eu son lot de malheurs alors pourquoi ne pas le laisser vivre tranquillement aux côtés de son amant ? _Non ! Pas les larmes ! Si ne serait-ce que l'une d'entre elles m'échappe, Kaname le remarquera et il saura que je suis réveillé... Et le cauchemar commencera._ Avec toutes les forces et le courage qu'il avait en lui, le jeune chanteur réprima les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Il tourna ses pensées vers Miri... Ca faisait un moment qu'elle était inconsciente maintenant ; si elle était blessée à la tête comme il le soupçonnait, alors ce n'était pas bon signe. D'un autre côté, il valait tout aussi bien pour elle de rester endormie parce que c'était rien de moins que la mort qui l'attendait à son réveil. Pourtant, il se sentirait tellement rassuré de savoir qu'elle allait bien, du moins aussi bien qu'on puisse aller avec une sévère blessure à la tête, séquestré dans une cave avec un psychopathe pédophile dégénéré et enchainé à un mur avec des fers aussi resistants que du diamant.

Soudain, il sentit des doigts caresser précautioneusement le contour de son visage. _Oh Kami-sama... Mais il s'y croit vraiment, ce porc ! Comment peut-il être cinglé au point de s'imaginer que je sois amoureux de lui et que je prenne plaisir à ses caresses ?_ songea l'adolescent en réprimant un haut-le-coeur. Kaname avait les mêmes attentions qu'un amant et ça le dégoûtait au plus haut point. Comment les gestes prodigués à l'identique par les mains douces et tendre de Yuki pouvaient-ils le révulser de cette façon ? _Tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas Yuki cette fois..._

**Mon petit amour... **susurra l'homme, penché au-dessus de Shuuichi, son souffle chaud et moite effleurant le visage du chanteur. **Tu es enfin de nouveau à moi. Cette fois, rien ni personne ne pourra nous séparer. Tu es à moi et à moi seul, Shuuchan.**

_Eiri... Eiri, je t'en supplie... Viens !_ appelait désespérément le musicien. Mais au fond de lui, il y avait ce petit doute. L'horrible idée que peut-être, maintenant qu'il l'avait quitté, Eiri le détestait au point de l'avoir abandonné et qu'il ne viendrait pas à son secours. _Mais même s'il me déteste, il viendra pour Miri ! _se rassura-t-il. Mais là encore, il y avait la possibilité que le blond en soit venu à détester sa soeur en apprenant qu'elle lui avait mentit... Pareil pour Hiro, qui devait sûrement en vouloir à la guitariste après leur rupture de la veille. Et puis, peut-être n'était-il toujours pas au courant de sa disparition ?... Après tout, Miri ne lui en avait même pas parlé. _Mais Tatsuha viendra ! Tatsuha aime Miri. C'est sa soeur et elle lui a demandé de l'aide. Alors il viendra. Pitié ! Que quelqu'un vienne nous aider !_

Et à cet instant précis, la bouche de Kaname vint se presser contre la sienne avec passion, sa langue tentant sournoisement de passer le barrage de ses lèvres. Et instinctivement, les yeux de Shuuichi s'ouvrirent. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces pour rejeter cette invasion mais en vain, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'avec ses dents il morde la lèvres inférieure de son agresseur jusqu'au sang. Kaname le repoussa et essuya sa bouche ensanglantée d'un revers de main. Une expression de surprise mêlée de colère se dessina sur son visage en partie sévèrement brûlé. _Comment s'est-il fait ça ? _s'enquit le chanteur plus par curiosité que par inquiétude. A en juger par le fait que la marque était encore bien rougeoyante et que la peau était presque à vif, il en déduit que c'était encore très récent. D'ailleurs, en y repenseant, Kaname avait déjà cette marque lorsqu'il était venu l'agresser dans sa chambre chez Miri. _Je suis sûr que c'est elle qui lui a fait ça !_

Le tirant de ses pensées, son ancien professeur lui tira violemment la tête en arrière en l'attrapant par les cheveux. Son visage arborait désormais un masque de colère qui effraya Shuuichi jusqu'à la moelle. L'espace d'un quart de seconde, il s'était senti redevenir ce gamin terrorisé, séquestré pendant trois semaines quand il n'avait encore que 15 ans. _Non ! Cette fois je suis plus fort ! Je saurais tenir le coup. Je dois gagner du temps ! _s'encouragea Shuuichi.

**Tu crois que c'est ainsi qu'un gentil garçon doit se comporter avec son professeur ? Soit un bon amant, Shuuichi et montre-moi que tu m'aimes. **

**Tu peux toujours crever la bouche ouverte, **cracha l'adolescent avec hargne.

Avec un sourire étrange au coin des lèvres, Kaname lâcha prise. Il s'agenouilla et s'approcha un peu plus de son prisonnier et caressa de nouveau son visage.

**Tu es toujours aussi beau. Tu sais, la toute première fois que je t'ai vu, je n'ai même pas su déterminer si tu étais un garçon ou une fille, avec ton corps si fluet. Tellement adorable. On dirait un ange. J'ai hâte de te revoir nu, mon amour.**

Il glissa une main dans les cheveux de Shuuichi et garda le silence un instant. Puis il reprit :

**En revanche, je n'aime pas ce rose. Je te préférais avec les cheveux bruns. Mais tes mêches sont restées douces et soyeuses. **

Puis, passant d'un extrême à l'autre, le côté violent de la personnalité de Kaname ressurgit et il plaqua le musicien au sol. Le peu de mouvement que les chaînes autorisaient aux bras du jeune garçon lui permit tout de même d'amortir sa chute avec ses avant-bras. Mais hélas, dans la position de soumission dans laquelle il se trouvait, il ne parvenait pas à repousser les mains baladeuses de ce sale pervers qui débouclèrent sa ceinture et dégraffèrent son jeans. _Non ! NON ! Il ne doit pas toucher à ce qui appartient à Yuki ! J'appartiens à Yuki et à personne d'autre ! _Et avec une force que lui même ne se connaissait pas, il assena un puissant coup de genoux dans le visage de Kaname.

Sous le coup de la douleur, celui-ci balbutia quelque peu et bascula en arrière. Profitant de sa chance, Shuuichi ajouta un bon coup de pied dans le ventre, ce qui eut le mérite de couper le souffle à Kaname. Il tenta un troisième coup, mais l'homme qui lui faisait face attrapa sa jambe par la cheville. Et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire appel à son autre jambe, il la retint au sol. Maintenant que Shuuichi était immobilisé pour de bon, l'ancien instituteur monta à califourchon sur ses cuisses afin de prévenir tout autre attaque du genre.

**Lâche-moi ! Me touche pas ! **hurla Shuuichi en tentant de se débattre encore.

**Allons Shuuichi, laisse-toi faire. Si tu es vilain, je vais devoir te faire du mal pour que tu tiennes tranquille, **répondit calmement Kaname avec une voix mielleuse.

**Va te faire foutre, salaud ! Lâche-moi !**

Mais comme prévu, Kaname fit usage de la force et lui donna un bon coup de poing, ce qui eut le mérite d'étourdir le musicien dont la tête lui tournait encore à cause des coups qu'il s'était pris dans l'appartement de Miri. Il n'eut même pas la force de réagir lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Kaname caresser son torse, relevant en même temps sa chemise.

**Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pu goûter à ta peau sucrée, **susurra Kaname en parcourant avec sa langue un chemin qui montait de son nombril jusqu'à sa gorge.

Avec sa main gauche, il commença à caresser un des têtons de Shuuichi tandis qu'il suçait avidement l'autre avec sa bouche. Bien sûr, le pauvre garçon était loin d'être excité par la situation, il en était même plutôt dégoûté à en vomir, alors Kaname s'acharna sur son corps, mordant et pinçant jusqu'à ce que les têtons durcissent de douleur. Shuuichi ne voulait plus crier. Il ne voulait plus se débattre. A l'évidence, quoi qu'il fasse, Kaname aurait ce qu'il voudrait bien avant que qui que ce soit n'arrive à leur secours... Alors autant en finir tout de suite.

Et aussitôt, la main droite de son agresseur se referma avec force sur sa virilité. Là encore, le jeune homme avait mal, autant physiquement que moralement. Il se sentait mourir lentement, un peu plus à chaque friction que Kaname faisait subir à sa verge. Les larmes coulaient à flots sur son visage sans qu'il puisse les retenir... _Comme si j'en avais encore la force... _

**Hé ! Sale fils de pute ! **lança derrière eux une voix qu'au fond de lui, Shuuichi était plus qu'heureux d'entendre.

Comme ramené à la vie par la froideur de cette voix et la force qui se cachait en sa propriétaire, le chanteur regagna ses esprits. _Miri... Miri ! Tu vas bien ! Tu es en vie !_ Il se redressa tant bien que mal pour voir la blonde, maintenant debout et adossée contre le mur derrière elle. Elle semblait elle aussi un peu désorientée - sans doute à cause du coup qu'elle avait reçu à la tête - et sa jambe droite ne semblait pas en bon état non plus, comme si elle était déboîtée ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Kaname se redressa aussitôt, libérant Shuuichi de son emprise sur son corps. Avec un regard de furie, il se tourna vers la jeune femme et siffla :

**J'attendais patiemment que tu te réveilles, petite salope. Je vais te faire payer au centuple ce que tu m'as fait.**

Un sourire provocateur naquit sur les lèvres de la blonde et elle lui répondit avec nonchalence :

**T'es vraiment qu'une fillette pour venir te plaindre à cause d'une petite brûlure de rien du tout et d'une éraflure au bras. Par deux fois je me suis retrouvée sur le billard parce qu'une balle avait manqué de me tuer, mais personne ne m'a jamais entendu chialer pour si peu. T'es vraiment qu'une petite nature.**

_L'énerve pas Miri ! Il va te tuer ! Je t'en prie, tais-toi ! _s'exclama intérieurement Shuuichi en la suppliant du regard. Et comme si elle avait saisi le message, elle sourit un peu plus. Cette fois c'était un sourire chaleureux, protecteur, presque maternelle. Le genre de sourire qui disait "Je fais ça pour toi" ou "Quelle genre de soeur je serais si je te laissais te faire violer sous mes yeux sans broncher". Et avec cette lueur dans son regard, l'adolescent pouvait facilement comprendre que quoi qu'il dise, elle ne changerait pas d'avis et ferait tout pour lui sauver la vie et gagner du temps.

_Quitte à y laisser ma vie, le plus important, c'est Shuuichi, _songea-t-elle. _Je suis désolée Hiro, mais j'ai une promesse à tenir. _Et puis, Hiro la détestait sans doute déjà, il ne la regretterait donc pas tant que ça.

**C'est facile de s'en prendre à un gamin terrorisé en utilisant ses peurs passées pour le soumettre. Mais c'est autre chose que de faire face à une fille que tu n'impressionnes pas. Comme si un sac à merde comme toi pouvait me faire peur. **

**Crois-moi, petite chérie, une fois que je t'aurais fait ta fête, tu auras peur de moi.**

Et comme si Kaname venait de lui sortir la blague la plus stupide du monde, Miri explosa tout simplement de rire. Puis, les larmes aux yeux tant elle avait ri, elle plongea son regard ambré dans celui de ce malade échappé de l'asile et lui balança :

**Mon pauv' gars ! La seule chose dont j'ai peur, c'est des clowns. Et toi t'es qu'un bouffon d'operette ! Je ne redoute ni la douleur, ni la mort. Alors le jour où tu m'entendras hurler ou pleurer, il neigera en enfer et il pleuvra des grenouilles. **

A l'évidence, Kaname n'apprécia pas la moquerie. Il alla jusqu'à un coin de la pièce pour aller y chercher quelque chose. Comme il faisait particulièrement sombre dans cette partie de la cave, ni Miri ni Shuuichi ne purent voir de quoi il s'agissait jusqu'à ce que leur gêolier revienne dans la lumière. Ils virent alors un pied de biche à sa main et comprirent aussitôt. Si Shuuichi commençait à pleurer de terreur, redoutant le pire pour son amie, celle-ci arborait un sourire satisfait.

**Ca devient assez intéressant... **ricana-t-elle tandis que Kaname approcha.

_Je commence à me demander sérieusement lequel des deux est le plus timbré, _songea instinctivement Shuuichi dont l'esprit torturé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui semblait avoir trouvé refuge dans l'humour noir et l'auto-dérision. Le combat s'annonçait difficile pour Miri ; non seulement ses chaînes étaient un handicap, mais en plus son adversaire était armé...

**XXX XXX XXX**

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, les anciens Docks de New York comprenaient de nombreux vieux bâtiments. Il leur faudrait sans doute des heures pour tous les fouiller, voir même une journée entière. Mais ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux, ni ne disposaient d'assez de temps pour ça. D'ailleurs, il faisait déjà nuit noire et sachant que ces vieux immeubles décrépis n'étaient plus fournis en électricité, la tâche s'avèrerait d'autant plus ardue.

Eiri, Tatsuha, Hiro et K se tenaient au bord des quais, tout près du vanne de l'américain, regardant avec désespoir les bâtiments qui leur faisaient face.

**Si seulement on avait un petit coup de main... **marmonna le cadet Uesugi, complètement perdu.

**J'ai demandé de l'aide à des personnes de confiance, **affirma Hiro avec un sourire qui se voulait le plus assuré possible.

Yuki lui adressa un regard dubitatif, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander des explications, elles se présentèrent d'elles-même. Quatre voitures arrivèrent les unes à la suite des autres. Elles se garèrent un peu n'importe comment, mais le plus important, et surtout le plus impressionnant restait qu'elles étaient toutes bondées. Des deux premières sortirent ce gamin, Sean, accompagné de plein d'autres gars. Dans la troisième, c'était sa petite amie, Jo, acompagnée de ce qui semblait être des membres de sa famille. Et enfin, dans la quatrième, c'était les trois autres Dark Saïans, accompagnées de Yoshiki et de cet idiot de Sakuma Ryuuichi qui semblait étrangement calme et sérieux pour une fois.

**Sur le chemin, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait avoir besoin de main d'oeuvre alors j'ai passé quelques coups de fil, **ajouta simplement Hiro.

_C'est étonnant de voir toutes ces personnes qui ont répondu présentes en sachant que leurs amis avaient des problèmes. Ils se sont tous mobilisés, _ne put s'empêcher de constater Eiri, admiratif.

**On peut dire que t'as bien pensé, mon vieux, **lui répondit Tatsuha qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux lui non plus.

**Comme on dit : plus on est de fous, plus on rit, **approuva K, un large sourire aux lèvres.

**Je crois pas que la situation prête à rire, **lui lança Yuki, sur un ton glacial. **Mais je suppose qu'en effet, leur aide nous sera précieuse.**

**Quand Hiro nous a appelé, j'ai pensé que mettre tous mes frangins dans le coup serait une bonne chose, **expliqua Sean, en arrivant en tête du groupe.

_Tous ces mecs sont ses frères ? _s'étonna Eiri en observant la fraterie d'une bonne douzaine de garçons. Le plus étrange restait qu'ils ne essemblaient absolument pas les uns les autres. _Des enfants adoptés ? _songea-t-il, ne voyant que cette possibilité. Mais n'y faisant pas plus attention que ça, il se tourna vers K et lui dit :

**Commençons les recherches.**

**Right ! **approuva le grand blond à la queue de cheval avant de se tourner vers tout le monde. **On va se diviser en équipes de quatre pour couvrir un maximum de terrain en un minimum de temps. Ne vous divisez jamais en groupes de moins de deux, ça peut être dangereux.**

Il ouvrit le coffre de son vanne et en sortit des talky-walky qu'il distribua à chaque groupe.

**Surtout, soyez les plus discrets possible. Il ne faut pas que les kidnappeurs nous remarquent avant qu'on ait récupéré Shindou et Johanson ou ils risqueraient de se débarrasser d'eux purement et simplement, **ajouta-t-il. **Et soyez prudents. Il ne faudrait pas que la police se retrouve impliquée là-dedans tant qu'on aura pas retrouvé les disparus. Compris ?**

Tout le monde acquiesça et disparut silencieusement dans la nuit pour commencer les fouilles. Eiri, Hiro et Tatsuha étaient restés ensemble et avaient accépté Ryuuichi dans leur groupe alors que K avait rejoint un autre groupe.

**Quel batîment on prend, aniki ? **s'enquit Tatsuha.

Eiri s'arrêta et les regarda tous un instant. C'est lorsque son coeur manqua un battement en voyant un immeuble particulièrement vieux et sombre qu'il se dirigea silencieusement vers celui-là. Les autres le suivirent aussitôt, sans trop poser de questions. D'ailleurs, Eiri ne s'en posait pas non plus. C'était celui-ci. C'était dans ce bâtiment-là que Shuuichi se trouvait il en était persuadé. C'était comme s'il pouvait entendre ses cris et ses pleurs d'ici.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Dix bonnes minutes que Miri résistait. Dix bonne minutes qu'elle s'épuisait à parer les attaques de Kaname. _Je dois le désarmer avant de m'épuiser de trop et qu'il finisse par me blesser. S'il me touche une fois, je ne pourrait plus me battre et c'en sera fini de moi. Et il pourra faire ce qu'il veut de Shuuichi hors ça je ne le permettrais jamais._

Alors comme prise d'un soudain regain d'énergie, elle recula afin d'avoir plus de mou avec ses chaînes et se servit de ses entraves pour emprisonner le pied de biche lorsque Kaname l'attaqua une fois de plus. Et en tirant d'un coup sec sur la chaîne, elle lui arracha l'arme des mains, l'envoyant voler loin derrière lui. Enchaînant les mouvements rapides, elle profita de la surprise de son adversaire pour lui donner un coup de pied en plein visage, prenant soin de la frapper sur la sérieuse brûlure qu'elle lui avait infligeait quelques heures plus tôt. Et à son plus grand plaisir, son coup arracha un cri de douleur à l'homme qui recula en se tenant le visage.

Au fond de la cave, Shuuichi lui-même n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'entendre Kaname hurler de cette façon. Encouragée par le dessus qu'elle venait de prendre sur lui, Miri tenta de lui infliger un nouveau coup mais cette fois, comme poussé par une rage incontrôlable, il attrapa le pied de la musicienne au vol et tira un grand coup sur sa jambe. Elle perdit tout équilibre, son genoux droit déjà blessé se déroba et elle tomba à terre. Et ce qu'elle avait redouté arriva : profitant de sa faiblesse et du fait que ses chaînes l'empêchaient de se relever facilement, il se jeta sur elle et lui assena un violent coup de pied dans le ventre.

**MIRI !!! **s'écria Shuuichi, terrorisé. **Non ! Kaname ! Laisse-la, je t'en supplie ! J'ferais ce que tu voudras ! N'importe quoi ! J'te jure que j'obéirais ! Par pitié ! Arrête ! **hurlait-il, en voyant que l'homme continuait de massacrer la jeune femme.

Miri encaissa de nombreux coups sans broncher, crachant du sang et étouffant de son mieux les cris de douleur qui menaçaient de lui échapper. Elle gardait son regard fixement encré dans celui de Shuuichi, comme pour se rappeler pourquoi, ou plutôt pour qui elle subissait tout ça. Elle ne regrettait pas. Shuuichi devait rester en vie quoi qu'il arrive. Elle pouvait encore tenir.

Finalement, Kaname se calma, plus par fatigue que par envie. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la jeune femme qui malgré le traitement infligé était encore consciente. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, tentant de garder sa douleur la plus silencieuse possible.

**Tu la ramènes moins maintenant, petite pute, **ricana Kaname. **J'ai dû t'exploser quelques côtes avec tout ça... Je vais te laisser tranquille, le temps que tu te fasses à la douleur... Je reviendrais te finir quand jaurais passé un peu de temps avec mon amant.**

_Oui, c'est ça... Viens, Kaname. Laisse-la tranquille et occupe-toi de moi, _l'appela Shuuichi. Mais alors que ce psychotique s'approchait, la voix de Miri le railla :

**Si c'est tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est vraiment lamentable. La douleur, je m'y suis déjà faite. Alors viens me finir... Parce que je peux encaisser beaucoup plus.**

Lui jetant un coup d'oeil, Shuuichi la voyait maintenant à genoux, tentant de garder un semblant d'équilibre. Mais avec son ventre et ses côtes blessés, sa vision trouble à cause du coup reçu à la tête et son genoux douloureux, elle ne tenait pas bien droite. Malgré tout, elle gardait sa fierté... Et dans son regard, cette lueur de rage brillait comme un feu... Elle n'était pas prête à mourir.

Kaname, vraiment énervé qu'on lui tienne tête de cette façon, fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la blonde à grand pas.

**Cette fois je vais te bousiller une bonne fois pour toutes et je serais enfin tranquille avec Shuuichi.**

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, il lui assena un violent coup de poing qui la fit retomber au sol, crachant davantage de sang encore. Il la saisit ensuite par le col et la plaqua contre le mur avec force, sa tête dorée hurtant rudement le mur de briques avant qu'elle ne s'écroule une fois de plus. De là où il se trouvait, Shuuichi pouvait voir qu'en dépit de tout ça, elle était encore consciente. _Mais pour combien de temps ? Pourquoi tu fais ça Miri. Laisse le faire ce qu'il veut de moi. Au moins on aura une chance de s'en sortir tous les deux. _Les larmes innondaient le visage du chanteur qui encore une fois, comme il y a trois ans, refusait de détâcher son regard de celui de la femme qui s'apprêtait à mourir pour lui. Elle avait besoin de lui et soutenir son regard était la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire.

Kaname la rouait de coups de poing et de pied, encore et encore. Son corps se brisait un peu plus à chaque coup et pourtant, elle ne ressentait plus rien. Comme si la force de sa souffrance l'avait complètement anestésiée. Elle était tout juste consciente, mais elle refusait de fermer les yeux. Parce qu'alors elle savait qu'elle ne les rouvrirait plus jamais. Et Shuuichi la regardait en pleurant. Elle voyait, entendait... Mais elle ne sentait plus rien d'autre que l'odeur de métal et la chaleur de son sang qui recouvrait maintenant son visage, et son ventre, et ses jambes...

**Tu vas crever, oui ?! **grogna Kaname en la saisissant par le col, fou de rage.

**En... Encore... **souffla-t-elle.

Et cette fois à califourchon sur son corps meurtri, son agresseur resserra ses mains autour de sa gorge, l'étranglant avec force et la secouant, encore et encore, comme elle l'avait demandé. Elle entendait le bruit sourd de sa tête heurtant le sol bétonné. Encore et encore. Et la dernière chose qu'elle vit, ce fut le visage de Shuuichi.

**Miri ! MIRI !!! Ouvre les yeux ! Ouvre les yeux, Miri !!! **hurla-t-il, la voix nouée de sanglots.

Piégé dans sa détresse, sa souffrance et sa colère contre ce meurtrier, Shuuichi ne le vit même pas approcher de lui. Il fixait encore le visage de Miri, espérant que par un quelconque miracle elle rouvrirait les yeux, et lui sourirait. De ce même sourire réconfortant et maternelle qu'elle lui avait donné tout à l'heure. _Miri..._

**XXX XXX XXX**

Hiro et Ryuuichi fouillaient les étages supérieurs tandis que les deux frères vérifiaient les étages un et deux après avoir cherché au rez-de-chaussée.

**On devrait changer de bâtiment, aniki. Il n'y a personne ici, **chuchotta Tatsuha.

**Tu crois qu'il y a une cave ou une chaufferie ici ? **demanda le blond, ignorant la remarque de son benjamin.

Il le sentait au fond de lui, Shuuichi était par ici. Il était tout proche... Pourtant ils avaient fouillé partout. Et si Hiroshi et Sakuma avaient trouvé quoi que ce soit, ils les auraient contacté par talky-walky. Mais non. Rien... _Il est ici... Shuuichi... Appelle-moi. Je veux entendre ta voix._

Et alors que Tatsuha s'apprêtait à lui répondre, une voix lointaine les interrompit. Comme un murmure perdu dans le silence de mort qui régnait ici. Un cri de détresse.

**Miri ! Miri ! Ouvre les yeux ! Ouvre les yeux, Miri !**

Aussitôt, les deux frères se précipitèrent dans les escaliers. _Crie encore, Shuuichi ! Que j'entende ta voix ! Dis-moi où tu es !_

**XXX XXX XXX**

Perdu dans le chaos intérieur le plus total, Shuuichi se sentit revenir à la vie par un sentiment étrange... Un brin d'espoir... Comment pouvait-il espérer encore alors que Miri venait d'être assassinée sous ses yeux ? Quoi qu'il en soit, cette lueur en lui brillait, et à chaque seconde un peu plus fort. Quelqu'un allait venir. Quelqu'un allait le sauver. _Miri ne peut pas être morte pour rien ! Quelqu'un viendra ! Je le sais ! _

Lorsque les mains de Kaname se posèrent de nouveau sur lui, il sortit pour de bon de sa létargie et le repoussa avec force en hurlant de toute la puissance de sa voix.

**Va te fourtre, sale connard ! Me touche pas ! Yamero ! Tasukete ! TASUKETE KURE ! YUKI !**

Mais cette fois, à bout de nerf et impatient, Kaname ne prit pas autant de soin qu'il y a trois ans pour "séduire" Shuuichi. Il le plaqua au sol avec violence et le débarrassa de son pantalon, prêt à le violer. Mais Shuuichi n'aller pas se laisser faire aussi facilement. Si Miri avait pu endurer avec courage tous ces coups, il pouvait bien faire l'effort de se défendre autant que possible pour ne pas se laisser prendre aisément. Alors il releva d'un coup sec son genoux et cogna sans retenue les parties génitales de son agresseur.

**Essaye de me violer avec des couilles en bouillie, espèce de vieux pervers ! **lui lança le jeune homme.

**Vilain garnement ! **siffla Kaname en lui donnant un puissant coup de poing qui s'assoma à moitié.

Shuuichi luttait pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience mais plus il s'accrochait à la faible lumière qui brillait dans cette cave et plus elle lui échappait. Mais avant de se faire emporter par les ténèbres, il eut tout juste le temps de reconnaître la voix lointaine de son amant...

**Shuuichi !**

_Yuki... _

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Non seulement Eiri venait de découvrir sa petite soeur en sang au pied des escaliers, mais en plus il trouvait cet enfoiré vautré sur son petit ami, prêt à le violer. Et comme si tous les souvenirs, toute la rage et la haine qu'il avait enfermés à double tour dans le coin le plus reculé de son esprit venaient d'être lâcher comme des lions dans une arène romaine, Yuki sentit son corps échapper à son contrôle.

Il avait saisi Kaname par le col, le tirant en arrière pour que ses sales pattes ne touchent plus Shuuichi. Puis avec hargne, il avait commencé à le rouer de coups, comme il l'avait fait avec Miri.

**Je vais te faire payer, **grogna Yuki, son regard brillant d'une lueur menaçante et presque folle.

Tatsuha assistait à ce spéctacle sans savoir quoi faire. Son frère avait changé en un instant sous ses yeux, passant de jeune homme inquiet et désespéré à bête sauvage à la rage débridée. Ce n'était pas le Eiri qu'il connaissait et maintenant il comprenait mieux le sens des paroles de Miri lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait réussi à mettre le monstre qui sommeillait en leur frère depuis qu'il avait tué Kitazawa sous scellées afin de le protéger de lui-même. En effet, parti comme c'était, Tatsuha pouvait imaginer que si Eiri avait vécu ces six dernières années dans cet état, il en serait sans aucun doute venu à un comportement auto-destructeur qui aurait fini par le tuer. _Et maintenant Miri ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si tu meurs... _se demanda Tatsuha, perdu et abasourdi, serra le corps inerte de sa soeur contre lui.

De son côté, Yuki continuait de se battre. Il allait le tuer. Il allait buter ce bâtard pour ce qu'il avait fait à son amant et à sa soeur. Personne ne pouvait blesser ceux qu'il aimait sans en subir les conséquences. Et le châtiment c'était la mise à mort. Coup après coup, Eiri sentait la fièvre de sa haine l'envelopper un peu plus. Les images de Shuuichi souillé par ce fumier, de Miri battue à mort par ce salaud étaient comme un carburant qui le poussait à frapper encore... et encore.

Puis de nouvelles images lui vinrent en tête. Miri, encore petite fille, lui souriant chaleureusement le jour de leur rencontre. Shuuichi et son air idiot ce jour-là, à la cafétéria de la fac, quand il l'avait bousculé. Miri et lui riant de bon coeur avec Ethan en jouant au morpion dans ce vieil immeuble qui leur servait de refuge. Shuuichi et sa voix d'ange quand il avait chanté déguisé en lycéenne pour Halloween. Miri qui montait pour la première fois sur scène, seule avec sa guitare pour interprêter cette chanson qu'elle avait écrite pour lui. Shuuichi et ses magnifiques sourires qu'il lui offrait le matin au réveil... Tous ces moments de bonheur qui le ramenaient à lui, l'empêchant de perdre pied.

_Ne succombe pas à la colère, Eiri, _lui souffla cette petite voix dans son coeur. _Ce n'est pas ce que Shuuichi et Miri voudraient. _Revenant à lui et prenant conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire, Yuki lâcha Kaname, encore conscient malgré les nombreux coups.

L'homme tomba au sol comme une loque tandis qu'Eiri se dirigeait vers son amant. Les larmes aux yeux, il s'agenouilla près de lui et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant tendrement.

**Shuuichi... **

Il respirait encore et ne semblait pas sévèrement blessé excépté cette entaille à la tête. Il blottit son visage au creux du cou de son petit ami, laissant les larmes couler enfin. Quand soudain...

**Aniki ! Derrière toi ! **l'appela Tatsuha.

Mais Yuki eut tout juste le temps de se retourner qu'un coup de feu retentit.

Un instant, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Le sang d'Eiri n'avait fait qu'un tour, son coeur affolé battait à une vitesse hallucinante et ses yeux étaient écarquillés de surprise et de terreur. Devant lui, Kaname se tenait debout, brandissant le pied de biche avec lequel il avait attaqué Miri. Ses traits étaient également marqués par la stupéfaction ; à l'évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à se faire tirer dessus... En plein coeur. Surtout qu'il savait d'où venait ce revolver...

**Salaud, **souffla-t-il en lâchant son arme contandante, avant de finalement s'effondrer au sol.

Et derrière lui se tenait, un clock 18 à la main, Seguchi Tohma. Le regard dur et froid, il venait de tuer cet homme sans la moindre hésitation et ni l'ombre d'un remord. En le voyant ainsi, Eiri fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi devait-il maintenant avoir une dette envers ce con qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle ? _Et ce flingue... C'est celui de Miri ! Je le reconnaîtrais n'importe où ! Où l'a-t-il eu ?_

Et comme pour répondre à sa question, le producteur répondit simplement, retrouvant son sourire dérangeant :

**C'est une chance que je l'ai trouvé par terre.**

_Par terre ? Mais je ne l'ai pourtant rien vu ramassé quand il est entré dans la pièce ! _songea Tatsuha, serrant toujours sa soeur contre lui. Mais le jeune moine choisit de garder le silence, du moins pour l'instant. Trop de choses ne collaient pas. Et il leur restait encore à trouver le complice de Kaname. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait envoyer Miri à l'hôpital avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

**Aniki ! Miri est vivante ! Je sens un pouls. Il est faible mais il est bien là ! **s'exclama Tatsuha.

Etonné mais heureux et soulagé, Eiri lança un regard assuré à son petit frère et dit :

**Alors il faut appeler une ambulance.**

**Je m'en charge, **décida Tohma en sortant son portable.

**Déjà fait, **gronda Ryuuichi en rangeant son propre téléphone dans la poche de son jeans, son regard perçant fixant le claviériste avec intensité.

Un instant, Tatsuha eut l'impression que son idole se livrait à une espèce de bataille de regards avec son beau-frère, comme deux cowboys se defiant avant un duel au pistolet.

Derrière Ryuuichi, encore dans l'escalier, Hiro semblait purement et simplement anéanti. La femme de sa vie était là, étendue dans la mare de son propre sang, son corps tout entier marqué des coups qu'elle avait endurés pour protéger Shuuichi. Et lui, encore une fois, il n'avait pas était là pour la protéger elle. Il n'était même pas celui qui la serrer dans ses bras en ce moment-même, comme pour la maintenir parmi les vivants jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent et prennent le relais.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au fond de la cave, où il trouva Shuuichi inconscient, dans les bras de Yuki. Et l'espace d'un bref instant, son regard croisa celui du blond. Il était dure et sévère, comme celui d'un maître envers son élève. Comprenant le message derrière ce regard, Hiro se ressaisit et, descendant les dernières marches vers sa bien-aimée, rejoignit le cadet de celle-ci. A contre-coeur mais comprenant bien la situation du fiancé de sa soeur, Tatsuha consentit à la lui remettre, comme un précieux paquet. _Il a besoin de sentir qu'il peut l'aider... Il a besoin d'être auprès d'elle, _songea-t-il en remarquant les larmes dans les yeux bruns du jeune guitariste.

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Notes : **Snif... C'était triste... Encore du suspense. Quelle saleté cette Patpat à nous laisser mariner comme ça ! Oui, oui... je vous comprends chers lecteurs. En tant que lectrice, je me retrouve moi-même souvent dans ce genre de situation. Quoi qu'il en soit, le chapitre 18 est enfin posté, après plus d'un mois d'attente. Vous êtes quand même un peu soulagés, même s'il va falloir attendre encore. Enfin bon, vous aurez le chapitre 19 fin juillet si tout va bien. Je rappelle à tous ceux qui vont à la Japan Expo de me faire signe ! Ce serait bête de ne pas avoir l'occasion de se voir En ce qui concerne ce chapitre j'avais annoncé la mort de deux personnages. Kaname... et puis l'autre c'est qui ? Hahaha ! rire bien sadique Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre. En tous cas, j'espère que vous avez préparé la boîte de kleenex parce que la suite va mettre vos nerfs à rude épreuve. Bisous à tous et merci de m'être aussi fidèles.

**Lexique : **

Aniki : Grand frère, frangin (Terme affectif utilisait par les membres d'une même fraterie pour s'adresser à leur grand frère. Vient de "ani", le grand frère)

Yamero : Arrête ! (Expression tirée du verbe "yameru" qui signifie "arrêter". Yamero est une expression généralement propre au genre masculin)

Tasukete (kure) : A l'aide ! (Expression tirée du verbe "tasukeru" qui signifie "venir en aide". L'ajout du "kure" en fait une expression typiquement utilisée par le genre masculin)


	19. Le marionnettiste

**Titre :** Should I believe in Destiny ?

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Beta : **Shizuka Kurai.

**Source :** Gravitation

**Genre : **UA, DarkFic, OOC, Romance, Lemon

**Rating :** M

**Pairing : **Yuki Eiri / Shindou Shuuichi

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas. Ils sont à Maki Murakami. Mais l'histoire est à moi ainsi que les personnages de Miri, Sean, Jo et Kaname et les quelques autres OC.

**Notes : **Il reste plus qu'un chapitre pour finir l'histoire et un épilogue ! Et à la fin de ce chapitre je suis sûre que vous vous demanderez un truc du genre "Mais comment Patchan va-t-elle faire pour faire rentrer la fin dans un seul chapitre ?" Et oui, ce chapitre 19 va aussi se finir en queue de cochon Bon, j'arrête là les commentaires pourris qui ne font qu'exciter votre curiosité et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**PS : **Je passe un petit coucou à Azadele, Shindell, Laku et Telika que j'ai eu la joie de voir à la Japan Expo, ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes super sympa que j'ai rencontré là-bas. Y compris Nana Kitade. Nana, si tu lis ça - ce dont je doute mais l'espoir fait vivre - je t'adore, tu es mon idole ! Merci encore pour l'autographe ! TT

**Dialogue en gras. **_Pensées en italique._

_**Chapitre 19 : Le marionettiste.**_

Eiri, Tatsuha, Hiro, Ryuuichi, K et sa soeur Jane attendaient patiemment des nouvelles. Shuuichi était sorti du service des urgences et était maintenant au calme dans une chambre. Son amant avait été rassuré de savoir qu'outre une légère commotion et quelques points de suture à l'arrière de la tête, le jeune homme allait très bien. D'après les médecins, il n'avait subi aucun violence sexuelle et les quelques marques qu'on pouvait trouver sur son corps étaient les preuves de sa lutte contre son agresseur, à savoir quelques bleus et égratignures.

La police qui était arrivée sur les lieux en même temps que les ambulances avait tout de suite commencé son enquête. Et étant donné que des personnalités aussi importante que Miri Johanson, Tohma Seguchi ou Ryuuichi Sakuma étaient impliquées, c'était le commissaire en chef de la police de New York qui se chargeait de diriger les investigations, prenant soin de tenir la presse à l'écart autant que possible. Vu que Seguchi était celui qui avait tiré, il avait été emmené au bureau du commissaire afin d'y être interrogé et d'y faire sa déposition. Eiri et les autres avaient obtenu l'autorisation d'être interrogés à l'hôpital afin d'être présents à n'importe quel moment pour Shuuichi et Miri.

L'écrivain et l'apprenti guitariste avaient été autorisés par les docteurs à rendre une petite visite de cinq minutes chacun à Shuuichi, qui n'était pas encore réveillé et dont l'état demandait le plus de repos possible. Puis ensemble, ils avaient rejoint les quatre autres qui étaient encore dans la salle d'attente...

Ryuuichi, qui était assis à un siège, avait quitté son mode sérieux pour redevenir un crétin de 31 piges mordillant l'oreille de son stupide lapin en peluche rose, ses grands yeux indigo emplis de larmes et d'inquiétude. K, débout contre le mur, près d'une fenêtre, gardait une expression stoïque derrière ses lunettes de soleil. La question était : les portait-il pour cacher qu'il dormait ou tentait-il de masquer son désarroi ? Tatsuha, lui, était dans un état lamentable. Ses vêtements étaient encore tâchés du sang de sa soeur et son visage était marqué des larmes qu'il avait versées un peu plus tôt.

_Le pauvre... _songea distraitement Eiri. _A chaque fois qu'il vient en Amérique, c'est pour voir sa soeur baigner dans son sang, à deux doigts de la mort. La dernière fois dans le parking de BS après que cette salope de Phoebe lui ait tiré dessus, et maintenant dans ce __vieil __immeuble à l'abandon après qu'elle se soit faite battre à mort par cette enflure de Kaname._ Rien que d'y penser il en avait le coeur retourné. Tatsuha n'avait que 16 ans, il était trop jeune pour assister à ce genre de choses. Sans oublier qu'il venait d'être témoin d'un homicide... celui de Kaname Mizue. Même si ce mec était un bâtard, il n'en reste pas moins un être humain.

Assis pas bien loin de lui, Hiro n'allait guère mieux. Si son meilleur ami était maintenant hors de tout danger, la femme de sa vie était encore entre la vie et la mort, à l'unité des soins intensifs. Il avait le visage enfoui dans ses mains, ses longues mèches auburn cachant son regard et l'expression sur son visage. Eiri était sans aucun doute le mieux placé ici pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait ressentir : la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde risquait de mourir d'un instant à l'autre sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Si Shuuichi avait été à la place de Miri, le romancier aurait perdu la tête depuis longtemps. Certes il aimait sa soeur de tout son coeur, mais son amour pour Shuuichi c'était toute sa vie. Perdre son amant s'était comme perdre son âme.

Pour la énième fois depuis leur arrivée à l'hôpital, Eiri poussa un soupir à vous fendre l'âme. Lui qui était d'un naturel impassible avait, dans de telles circonstances, le plus grand mal à cacher son impatience et son appréhension. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette idiote de Miri se retrouvait à l'hôsto mais cette fois, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, en plus de la peur qui lui saisissait le coeur, il éprouvait une atroce sensation de malaise - comme si quoi qu'il puisse arriver, sa soeur ne serait plus jamais la même. _Putain ! Mais pourquoi un de ces abrutis de médecins ne vient pas nous voir pour nous dire comment va Miri ?! Pitié... Qu'elle soit encore en vie..._

Et comme si quelqu'un, quelque part, avait entendu ses prières, un des médecins sortit du bloc opératoire, retirant ses gants chirurgicaux rougis de sang et son masque. Il vint à leur rencontre et aussitôt, chacune des six personnes présentes se redressa, tentant de se préparer à faire face au pire.

**Vous êtes des proches de mademoiselle Johanson ? **s'enquit-il.

**Oui. Comment va-t-elle ? **interrogea aussitôt Eiri.

**Et bien, nous avons réussi à stabiliser son état. Le sang que vous nous avez fourni nous a beaucoup aidé. Mais vous devez savoir qu'elle est au plus mal. Elle a de nombreuses côtes brisées, dont une qui a perforé un poumon. Elle a bien failli se noyer dans son propre sang. C'est une chance que le docteur Hatcher ait été sur place **(1)**. Sa jambe et son bras gauche ont aussi été cassés, de même que son ****genou ****droit. Son épaule droite a été déboîtée, pareil pour sa mâchoire. Elle a reçu de nombreux coups dans le dos mais sa colonne vertébrale n'a pas souffert. **

**Donc, elle va s'en sortir ? Miri va bien ? **s'empressa de demander Ryuuichi.

**Disons qu'elle pourrait aller bien plus mal après ce qu'elle a vécu. Mais il y a deux points qui m'inquiètent et je souhaiterais n'en discuter qu'avec sa famille. J'ai vu sur sa fiche d'admission que monsieur Yuki Eiri était son tuteur légal...**

**C'est moi, **se présenta le blond.

**Et moi je suis son petit frère, **ajouta Tatsuha.

**Bien, suivez-moi s'il vous plait.**

**Attendez ! **l'arrêta Hiro. **C'est ma petite amie, j'ai le droit de savoir aussi.**

**Je suis sincèrement désolé mais c'est la marche à suivre. Vous savez déjà qu'elle est hors de danger, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Si ses frères décident de vous faire part du reste, ils le feront, **lui expliqua le médecin.

**T'inquiète, **lui assura Eiri avant que l'étudiant n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Les deux Uesugi suivirent le docteur jusqu'à la chambre dans laquelle Miri venait d'être conduite - qui se trouvait dans le même couloir que celle de Shuuichi. Une fois devant la porte, le médecin leur dit :

**Vous pourrez aller la voir dans quelques instants mais avant il faut que vous sachiez deux choses. La première, mademoiselle Johanson a reçu de nombreux coup à la tête, desquels résulte une importante commotion cérébrale. Pour l'instant, elle est dans le coma. Elle peut se réveiller dans quelques heures, aussi bien que dans plusieurs mois. Et le risque qu'elle ne se réveille jamais est aussi à prendre en compte. Plus elle restera inconsciente et plus les chances qu'elle se réveille s'amoindrissent.**

En entendant cela, Tatsuha fondit en larmes. Il aimait ses deux soeurs et son frère de tout son coeur mais Miri avait une place particulière à ses yeux. Elle ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un bébé qu'on devait tenir à l'écart, comme un boulet dont il fallait toujours s'occuper ou comme un substitut. Elle le traitait comme son égal, comme son complice, son ami, son frère. Ils avaient beau se chamailler souvent, ils s'entendaient trop bien pour vraiment se disputer... Il ne pouvait même pas envisager une vie sans sa soeur adorée. Certes, il avait passé son enfance sans la connaître mais, maintenant qu'elle était dans son coeur, il refusait de la perdre.

Eiri de son côté était effondré. Miri avait toujours été là, faisant de son mieux pour le protéger des autres et arranger les choses quand ça n'allait pas. Elle l'avait tiré du gouffre quand il avait eu besoin de quelqu'un pour le soutenir et l'aider à remonter la pente, elle lui avait toujours accordé une priorité absolue. Et surtout, elle avait protégé Shuuichi coûte que coûte... Pour ça, il aurait vis-à-vis d'elle une dette à vie. Mais il refusait qu'elle y reste. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se réveille.

**Et comme une mauvaise nouvelle ne vient jamais seule, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que votre soeur a perdu son enfant, **ajouta le médecin après un instant de silence. **J'ai contacté son docteur habituel et il semblerait que mademoiselle Johanson elle-même n'était pas au courant pour sa grossesse puisque la dernière fois qu'elle est ****allée ****le consulter remonte à plus de deux mois et que, d'après les examens, l'embryon ne datait pas de plus de six semaines. De même, les coups reçus à son abdomen ont gravement ****endommagé ****son utérus et, honnêtement, je doute vraiment qu'elle puisse avoir des enfants à l'avenir, désormais. **

Le médecin laissa volontairement un petit moment de silence s'installer afin que les deux frères encaissent le choc et éventuellement lui posent des questions. Puis voyant qu'ils ne diraient rien, il ajouta :

**Ne tient donc qu'à vous de la tenir au courant une fois qu'elle sera réveillée. De même que vous seuls ****pouvez ****choisir de tenir son petit ami informé de la situation.**

Et là-dessus, sans plus un mot, le docteur partit. Au fond de lui, Eiri ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulager de le voir s'éloigner. S'il était resté plus longtemps, cela aurait voulu dire qu'il avait encore une horrible nouvelle à leur annoncer. Mais quelque part dans son coeur, une petite voix ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui murmurer des choses horribles qui le faisait lentement mais sûrement culpabiliser quant à l'état de sa cadette. _Elle est entre la vie et la mort parce que tu as été trop faible pour protéger ton petit ami toi-même. Prie pour qu'elle ne meurt pas parce que sinon, tu devras faire face à Hiroshi, à Shuuichi, à ta famille. Et on sait bien que tu es trop lâche pour affronter ce genre de situations. _

Tirant son frère de ses sombres pensées, Tatsuha ouvrit la porte de la chambre et entra. Secouant la tête en espérant secrètement que ces horribles idées le quittent, Eiri le suivit, refermant derrière lui. Face à eux, étendue sur le lit, Miri semblait plus faible et minuscule qu'elle ne l'était normalement. Son teint pâle et ses lèvres blêmes, sa tête blonde entourée de bandages, son cou marqué de bleus là où Kaname avait tenté de l'étrangler, les égratignures ça et là, mais surtout les plâtres, les tubes et les fils... Jamais Miri ne supporterait de se trouver dans cette position si diminuée, elle qui était si orgueilleuse. Alors au fond, c'était une chance qu'elle soit inconsciente sinon elle se serait mise à hurler pour qu'on la détache de tout ce matériel médical parce qu'elle avait une entreprise à gérer.

Avec un petit sourire attendri que Yuki ne tenta même pas de cacher, il s'approcha du lit et d'une main, prit doucement celle de sa soeur tandis que de l'autre il repoussa quelques mèches blondes qui tombaient sur ses yeux clos. Tatsuha avait contourné le lit pour se poster de l'autre côté, assis à une chaise. Il avait posé sa tête sur l'oreiller près de celle de Miri et laissait silencieusement couler ses larmes mêlées de soulagement et de détresse. Le tableau qu'offraient ses benjamins, côte à côte, tous deux innocents et vulnérables, avait de quoi émouvoir Eiri.

**Ca va aller, nee-chan... Tu es tirée d'affaire maintenant. Ca va être dur mais t'es courageuse alors tout se passera bien. On sera avec toi. Tous... **chuchotait Tatsu à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Levant vers son frère un regard suppliant, réclamant visiblement du soutien et du réconfort, le brun incita son frère à parler lui aussi.

**Oui, Tatsu a raison. On sera là. Alors ****réveille****-toi vite. Ne nous laisse pas nous inquiéter trop longtemps en jouant les marmottes hibernatrices, d'accord ? On a besoin de toi ici. Hiro a besoin de toi. Shuuichi voudrait te remercier aussi. Et Mika me tuerait pour ne pas avoir assez pris soin de toi. Et Tatsuha va finir par se liquéfier à force de chialer comme une fille. Et Ryuuichi, cet idiot fini, il va finir par retourner travailler pour XMR si tu ne l'en empêches pas. Puis tes ****associés ****et tous ceux qui travaillent pour toi, et tes fans... Ils seraient tous paumés, hein ?!... Et moi ? Tu veux me laisser tout seul ? Tu me connais pourtant : tu sais que je suis incapable de me débrouiller par moi-même... Et c'est pas à Shuuichi que je pourrais demander conseil puisque c'est une nouille.**

A la fin de son petit monologue, Eiri se rendit compte qu'il avait commencé à pleurer. Il ne pourrait décidément jamais faire face au décès de sa soeur. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se réveille, qu'elle lui sourie...

Pendant un long moment, les deux jeunes hommes gardèrent le silence, ne laissant que les bips des machines troubler le calme ambiant. Puis finalement, Tatsuha parla :

**Tu crois vraiment qu'on doit le dire à Hiro ? Pour le bébé ? J'veux dire, puisque c'est le sien - enfin je crois - il a le droit de savoir mais... Peut-être que Miri et lui se porteraient mieux s'ils ignoraient tout.**

_C'est vrai qu'on dit toujours que ce qu'on ignore ne peut pas nous faire de mal, _songea Yuki. L'idée de tout simplement ne rien dire à sa soeur et son fiancé était vraiment tentante ; étant le tuteur de la jeune femme, il lui suffirait de demander aux docteurs de lui cacher ça et de faire promettre à Tatsuha d'emmener ce secret jusque dans la tombe. Mais... Ils avaient le droit de savoir. Même si ce n'était qu'un embryon de 6 semaines de la taille d'un haricot, il restait leur enfant. Ils avaient le droit d'en faire le deuil. _Les secrets sont faits pour être découverts de toutes façons, et si Miri découvre que je lui ai caché quelque chose d'aussi important, elle me tuera de ses propres mains en me traitant de traître. Parce que ce serait trahir sa confiance et rien de moins._

Ainsi, après un instant de réflexion, le romancier se décida à répondre :

**Ils doivent savoir. C'est leur droit le plus ****strict****. Ca leur fera du mal mais ils parviendront à surmonter ça. Alors je prendrai Hiro à part et le lui annoncerai moi-même.**

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux Uesugi décidèrent de retrouver les autres dans la salle d'attente. Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis K et Jane partirent, promettant de revenir le lendemain pour prendre des nouvelles et voir s'ils pourraient rendre visite aux deux patients. Ryuuichi proposa à Tatsuha de l'accompagner à la cafétéria de l'hôpital pour manger un peu, laissant Yuki et Hiro enfin seuls. Le blond songea un instant que le chanteur avait dû sentir qu'il leur faudra un peu d'isolement pour discuter de certaines choses. _Peut-être que cet abruti n'est pas si bête qu'il y paraît en fin de compte. _

Eiri avait désespérément besoin d'une cigarette, de quoi lui donner un peu de contenance et de courage afin d'annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles au jeune homme, mais il refusait également de quitter l'enceinte de l'hôpital pour sortir s'en griller une. Il devrait donc se contenter d'attendre. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il demanda d'un ton calme et neutre :

**Tu veux toujours savoir pour Miri ?**

Relevant la tête et lui adressant un regard mêlé de curiosité et d'inquiétude, Hiro hocha la tête.

**Oui, bien sûr.**

Eiri se laissa un peu glisser de son siège, ne laissant que ses omoplates contre le dossier et callant son derrière au bout de la chaise. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, persuadé qu'il ne pourrait pas regarder le guitariste dans les yeux.

**Elle est dans le coma pour l'instant. Et ils sont incapables de nous dire quand elle se réveillera.**

Hiro ne dit rien, se contentant de tourner la tête vers le distributeur de boissons à quelques mètres en face de lui. L'idée de perdre Miri le terrorisait jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il avait l'impression que son sang se gelait dans ses veines tandis que les larmes lui montaient de nouveau aux yeux. Avec quelques trémolos dans la voix, il demanda faiblement :

**Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas tout ?**

**Parce que c'est le cas, **répondit simplement Eiri, tentant de garder un ton détaché afin de ne pas craquer. **Miri... Elle ne le savait pas mais elle... Elle était enceinte... Elle a... perdu le bébé...****Les médecins disent aussi que, vu le nombre et la force des coups qu'elle a pris dans le ventre, il y a peu de chance qu'elle puisse ****à nouveau ****porter un enfant un jour.**

Pendant un moment, il n'y eut pas un bruit, sinon l'écho des voix dans les couloirs adjacents. Puis finalement, il y eut un léger sanglot. Sur le coup, Eiri crut que ça venait de lui... Il avait tellement de mal à garder son masque d'impassibilité... Mais il comprit l'instant suivant, que c'était bel et bien Hiroshi qui pleurait.

Baissant les yeux pour tourner son regard vers le jeune homme, il remarqua du coin des yeux...

**Shuuichi ? **

Hiro releva aussitôt la tête et remarqua à son tour la présence de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci se tenait debout à l'entrée de la pièce, pieds nus et encore en nuisette d'hôpital (2), sans même une robe de chambre sur lui. Il se tenait à la perche à laquelle était suspendue sa perfusion, reliée aux veines de sa main gauche. Mais tout ce qu'on pouvait voir de son visage c'était sa bouche dont les lèvres étaient si fermement pressées l'une contre l'autre qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il souffrait le martyre. Sa masse de chevelure fuchsia et ébouriffée recouvrait la partie supérieure de son visage tant il essayait de cacher son regard. Même de là où il était, son amant pouvait les voir tomber une l'une après l'autre pour aller s'écraser au sol... Ses larmes. Shuuichi pleurait. Il avait certainement entendu toute leur conversation, ou du moins une bonne partie.

**Je... Je suis désolé... **souffla-t-il.

Puis comme si ses jambes n'avaient plus la force de le porter, elles se dérobèrent sous lui. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et ses fesses touchèrent le sol dans un bruit sourd. Immédiatement, Yuki et Hiro se précipitèrent pour l'aider à se relever, inquièts.

**Tu devrais être dans ta chambre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?** gronda Eiri en le serrant gentiment contre lui.

**Je suis désolé, Hiro. C'est de ****ma ****faute. Tout est de ma faute. Je suis désolé, **répéta-t-il. **Je suis tellement bête, j'ai jamais su prendre les bonnes décisions... Et maintenant Miri est... C'est moi. C'est moi qui devrait --**

**Tais-toi, **lui ordonna son meilleur ami sur un ton ferme mais doux à la fois. **Rien n'est de ta faute, Shuuichi.**

Plongeant son regard dans les iris violines du chanteur, Hiro attendait un signe, n'importe lequel de la part du garçon aux cheveux roses montrant qu'il avait bien compris. Finalement, Shuuichi hocha la tête, essuyant maladroitement ses grands yeux du revers de sa main, puis il enfouit son visage dans la chemise de Yuki.

**Ca suffit, je te ramène à ta chambre. Les docteurs veulent que tu te reposes.**

**Non, je --**

**Discute pas.**

Le ton autoritaire du blond ne laissait pas de place aux pourparlers, alors le jeune homme n'insista pas et se laissa docilement reconduire jusqu'à sa chambre. Hiro les suivit, mais s'arrêta en cours de route, devant la chambre de Miri. Remarquant cela, Eiri lui lança :

**C'est bon, va la voir. Je m'occuperai des médecins s'ils viennent te faire chier.**

L'étudiant acquiesça silencieusement, avant d'entrer sans un bruit dans la chambre de celle qu'il aimait. Pendant ce temps, Yuki et Shuuichi arrivèrent à destination. L'écrivain guida le garçon jusqu'à son lit et le força à s'y rallonger avant de remonter les couvertures sur lui.

**Tu es en colère contre moi, Yuki ? **demanda soudain le musicien, rompant le calme.

Le ton triste et hésitant avait autant surpris son petit ami que la question en elle-même. Lui adressant un regard interrogateur, Eiri répondit :

**Tu penses que je devrais ?**

**A cause de moi, ta petite soeur est dans le coma. Je t'ai fait du mal... Je suis parti sans rien te dire. Je pensais tellement bien faire. Mais tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est apporter des problèmes et du chagrin à tout le monde.**

**T'es bête ou t'es sourd ? Je croyais pourtant que t'avais pigé quand Nakano te l'a dit. Tu n'y es pour rien alors arrête de t'en vouloir, ok ?**

Shuuichi ne dit rien, se contentant de se triturer les cuticules. Eiri s'était assis à côté de lui sur le bord du lit, les paupières lourdes de sommeil. Finalement, le plus jeune murmura :

**Kaname m'aurait violé depuis un bon bout de temps si Miri n'avait pas été là. Elle a tout fait pour gagner du temps. Elle m'a protégé et j'ai hâte qu'elle se réveille pour pouvoir la remercier. **

Une pointe de culpabilité se fraya un chemin jusque dans le coeur de l'ancien professeur en entendant ses mots. Sa soeur avait protégé Shuuichi. Elle l'avait fait pour lui. Lui qui avait toujours été incapable de prendre correctement soin de ceux qu'il aimait...

**Pour ça, il faudrait encore qu'elle se réveille.**

**Ne dis pas ça, Yuki ! **le réprimanda Shuuichi. **C'est évident qu'elle se réveillera ! Elle a survécu jusqu'à maintenant et je sais qu'elle trouverait ça stupide de gâcher tous ses efforts alors qu'elle est si près de s'en sortir. Miri est forte et courageuse, comme toi.**

**Je ne suis ni fort ni courageux. Si je l'avais été, tu n'aurais pas éprouvé le besoin de partir pour me protéger.**

A ces mots, son compagnon ne sut pas tout de suite quoi répondre. Il y eut donc un court moment de silence avant qu'il ne murmure :

**C'est parce que je t'aime que j'ai voulu te protéger, et pas par manque de confiance en toi. **

Eiri tourna son regard d'ambre vers le jeune homme.

**Puisque tu m'aimes, ne me quitte plus jamais.**

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du chanteur qui prit la main de son amoureux dans la sienne, l'invitant silencieusement à se rapprocher de lui. Ils échangèrent alors un doux et chaleureux baiser. Shuuichi avait bon être cloué dans ce lit d'hôpital, dans les bras de son homme il se sentirait toujours "chez lui". Dans les bras de Yuki, c'était là qu'était sa place, son foyer. Et ce baiser, c'était comme s'il avait traversé le seuil de l'entrée de leur appartement en criant "Tadaima !". Et comme s'il avait partagé les mêmes pensées que son amant, Eiri murmura à son oreille :

**Okaeri.**

Avec un sourire de pure joie attaché aux lèvres, ses yeux humides de larmes de bonheur, Shuuichi se blottit dans les bras de son bien aimé et finit par s'endormir.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Dans la chambre de Miri, Hiro avait pris la place de Tatsuha, posant sa tête sur l'oreiller juste à côté de celle de la jeune femme. Ses yeux clos, épuisé mais ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil, le jeune homme tenait tendrement la main de sa fiancée dans les siennes. D'une certaine façon, il espérait qu'elle sentirait sa présence et que ça l'inciterait à se réveiller. Il donnerait tout pour voir ses jolis yeux noisette se poser de nouveau sur lui.

**Tu aimes toujours autant m'embêter quand on est au lit, hein ? Soit tu refuses que je te prenne dans mes bras. Soit tu te lèves aussitôt qu'on a fait l'amour pour aller faire Dieu sait quoi. Soit tu m'ignores et tu fais comme si j'étais pas là... comme si tu étais morte. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas faire un petit effort et me montrer que tu m'aimes ? **murmura-t-il tout près de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Il déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue blanche et reprit :

**Quoi que tu aies pu dire ou faire, même si tu m'as repoussé, je comprends. Je ****ne ****t'en veux pas. Tu voulais protéger Shuuichi. Il est comme un frère pour, et puis c'est le petit ami de Yuki-san. Je me moque de tes motivations de toutes façons. Je sais, enfin j'espère que tu m'aimes encore. Parce que moi je t'aime. Même si tu ne veux plus me voir comme tu me l'as dit hier soir, je veux quand même que tu te réveilles.**

Il prit une nouvelle pause dans son monologue, attendant sans trop y croire que Miri ouvre les yeux et lui réponde. Même si c'était pour le traiter d'idiot, c'était toujours ça de pris. Mais rien. Rien à part le bip des machines. Hiro se rapprocha encore un peu de la musicienne, il avait besoin de sentir sa chaleur, de savoir qu'elle était là, pas loin, à portée de lui. Qu'elle pouvait l'entendre. Il enfouit son visage dans la chevelure d'or de sa compagne et, d'une voix de nouveau secouée de sanglots, il souffla :

**Je t'aime et j'ai besoin de toi.**

Tatsuha et Ryuuichi, silencieux et attentifs, s'étaient contentés d'attendre devant la porte au travers de laquelle ils avaient pu entendre ces mots désespérés et douloureux. Tatsuha pleurait encore. En fait, il n'avait jamais vraiment cessé depuis l'instant où il avait trouvé sa soeur laissée pour morte en bas de ces escaliers et qu'il l'avait serrée contre lui. Ryuuichi l'attira vers la salle d'attente et une fois dans la petite pièce, il se tourna vers lui et avec un large sourire, lui tendit son Kumagoro.

**Prends-le, Tatsu-chan, **dit-il en lui fourrant la peluche dans les bras. **Tu as besoin d'un câlin alors on va t'en faire un.**

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, le chanteur prit l'adolescent dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment et Tatsuha ne dit rien, se contentant de verser ses larmes sur l'épaule réconfortante de son idole. Le jeune moine n'était pas en mode "fangirl hystérique" et Ryuuichi était loin d'être l'idiot surexcité qu'il était d'ordinaire. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, le chanteur s'écarta de lui et lui dit d'un ton très sérieux :

**Garde Kuma-chan, tu me le rendras demain. Maintenant retourne à ton hôtel te changer et te reposer un peu.**

**Je peux pas. Et si --**

**Rien du tout. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Si Miri se réveille en ton absence, je ****t'appellerai ****aussitôt. Allez, rentre.**

Tatsuha sembla hésiter un instant, mais devant le regard insistant de Ryuuichi, il céda.

**D'accord, **accepta-t-il.

**Repose-toi bien, Tatsu-chan ! **s'exclama alors joyeusement l'amoureux des lapins en affichant un sourire attardé.

Sans plus un mot, le benjamin des Uesugi partit. Et lorsqu'il eut passé le coin du couloir, Ryuuichi se tourna vers le distributeur à boissons. Il lui fallait quelque chose à boire mais quoi ? Pas de caféine, son docteur la lui avait formellement interdite. Restaient donc les jus de fruits, les sodas et le thé. Les boissons gazeuses étaient d'office éliminées de la liste pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il pouvait déjà s'imaginer son dentiste le réprimander : "Ces cochonneries pleines de sucre vont te donner des caries, Ryuuichi !". Restait maintenant à savoir s'il prendrait du jus de fruits - pleins de vitamines - pour se requinquer un peu, ou s'il allait opter pour une bonne petite infusion "made in distributeur" pour se calmer un peu les nerfs. Ce choix cornélien lui fut cependant très vite épargné :

**Tu devrais prendre un jus de fruit, tu n'as pas l'air en forme.**

**Qui le ****serait ****après ce qui s'est passé ? **répondit-il en se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant.

**Je suis venu aussitôt que le commissaire m'y a autorisé, **expliqua Seguchi Tohma en allant s'asseoir à un siège.

Ryuuichi se commanda un thé - _J'en __aurais __bien besoin - _et alla le rejoindre.

**Quelles sont les nouvelles ? **demanda le producteur.

**Miri est dans le coma et Shuuichi s'en est plutôt bien sorti. Je crois qu'il s'est réveillé tout à l'heure. Les infirmières à qui j'ai demandé m'ont dit que Yuki-san l'avait rejoint.**

Bien qu'il n'en montra rien, Ryuuichi remarqua du coin de l'oeil la grimace d'agacement et de colère, à peine perceptible, qui s'était affichée l'espèce d'une fraction de seconde sur le visage de son vieil ami. Il avala il gorgée de son thé et dit :

**Tu devrais partir Tohma.**

**Pourquoi ça ? **répondit le claviériste d'un ton neutre, un semi-sourire aux lèvres.

**Ce n'est pas ta place ici.**

**Je ne comprends pas. Ma belle-soeur est ****hospitalisée ****et Eiri-san est lui-même au chevet de son petit ami. Je pense qu'au contraire, je dois rester auprès d'eux.**

**Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un qui les aime. Alors comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'es pas à ta place ici.**

**Il semble que tu te méprennes sur moi, Ryuuichi. J'ai sauvé Shuuichi.**

**Tu as sauvé Yuki-san. S'il n'avait pas été directement menacé par Kaname, tu ne n'aurais rien fait pour Shuuichi. **

Ryuuichi, qui n'avait pas vraiment quitté son sérieux apparent depuis le départ de Tatsuha, se tourna pleinement vers Tohma et ajouta :

**Pour l'instant, ils ne savent pas. Et je ne leur dirais rien. Mais ils comprendront vite... J'ai moi-même du mal à garder mon calme pour ce que tu as fait à Miri et à Shuuichi par pure jalousie.**

**Je n'ai strictement rien fait. Le seul responsable, c'était cet homme, Kaname.**

**Il était la marionnette et toi le marionnettiste.**

Le sourire de Seguchi s'effaça et un instant plus tard, il se leva. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la salle d'attente, près à partir. Mais au dernier moment, il se tourna vers son camarade de toujours et, avec un nouveau sourire, lui dit :

**Tu embrasseras Miri pour moi... si elle se réveille.**

Puis il disparut.

**XXX XXX XXX**

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, les rayons du soleil étaient bloqués par les épais rideaux de lin beige. C'était une chance que quelqu'un ait pensé à les tirer ; Shuuichi n'aurait pas aimé être réveillé par la violence de la lumière extérieure. Surtout pas avec la migraine qui semblait se complaire à l'arrière de son crâne. Elle était si forte qu'il l'avait sentie - certes atténuée - jusque dans son sommeil. Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Et pourquoi, même après une longue nuit de repos, était-il encore fatigué ? _Sûrement à cause de ce matelas dur comme du parpaing, _songea-t-il distraitement.

Le matelas... Pourquoi n'était-il pas sur son confortable matelas dans son lit si spacieux ? Et pourquoi Eiri n'était-il pas près de lui, la tête blottie dans son cou et à moitié vautré sur lui comme chaque matin ? Et surtout, maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte, pourquoi n'était-ce tout simplement pas sa chambre ? Surpris, désorienté, et un peu apeuré, Shuuichi ouvrit complètement les yeux et se redressa lentement pour finalement s'asseoir sur son séant. _L'hôpital, _se souvint-il. Et aussitôt, tout, absolument tout lui revint en mémoire.

Cherchant autour de lui la présence de quelqu'un, n'importe qui, il repoussa les couvertures dans l'intention de sortir du lit. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce et il fallait qu'il parle à Yuki. Yuki saurait forcément quoi faire. Mais à peine eut-il pausé les pieds au sol que sa tête se mit à tourner. La chambre entière tanguait autour de lui comme s'il était sur un voilier. Il s'agrippa fermement à la table de nuit à côté de lui, tentant de ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il fit quelques pas en direction de la porte, s'assurant d'avoir toujours un appui à portée de main au cas où.

Peu à peu, il se sentait sortir de son état groggy. Il ignorait si c'était la migraine ou les calmants qu'on lui avait probablement administrés qui l'avaient mis dans cet état, mais progressivement il reprenait pleinement le contrôle de son corps. Ses mouvements se coordonnaient plus facilement et ses membres commençaient à s'accoutumer à la douleur des courbatures. Il n'avait plus que quelques pas à faire avant d'atteindre la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, révélant Yuki.

Le jeune écrivain avait l'air épuisé, il avait sûrement veillé une bonne partie de la nuit. Ses lunettes sur le nez, un livre sous le bras et un gobelet de café à la main, il regarda un instant son petit ami avec un air agacé.

**Retourne te coucher.**

**J'peux pas. Il faut --**

**Si c'est parce que je t'ai laissé tout seul cinq petites minutes, c'est bon : j'étais parti me chercher un café. Et je vais revenir m'installer sur le lit avec toi alors retourne te coucher et plus ****vite que ****ça.**

**Eiri, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire. J'ai complètement oublié d'en parler hier soir mais c'est vraiment urgent, **insista Shuuichi tandis que Yuki posait son bouquin et son gobelet sur la commode à côté.

Le blond revint vers son amant, le porta comme on porte une mariée et se dirigea vers le lit.

**Aux grand maux, les grands remèdes. Puisque tu ne veux pas --**

**Eiri ! C'est à propos de Kaname ! **s'exclama Shuuichi.

Evidemment, il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que l'écrivain s'arrête net. Baissant les yeux vers le jeune homme dans ses bras il demanda de but en blanc :

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Kaname ?**

**Kaname n'était pas seul.**

**Ca, on s'en doutait déjà. Tu sais qui est son complice ?**

Shuuichi hocha la tête avec véhémence et Yuki le reposa au sol délicatement. Il le poussa à s'asseoir sur le lit puis s'assit sur la chaise juste à côté, lui faisant face. Leurs regards étaient au même niveau et le romancier put voir l'expression sérieuse dans les yeux violets du chanteur.

**Celui qui a aidé Kaname c'était... **

Mais Shuuichi hésita, ce qui poussa la curiosité et la frustration d'Eiri à son maximum.

**Dis-le moi, Shuuichi.**

**J'ai peur... J'ai peur que tu te mettes en colère et que tu penses que je mens. Mais je t'assure, je l'ai vu ! Je l'ai entendu dire à Kaname qu'il voulait que Miri meurt. **

**Bordel, Shuuichi ! C'est si tu continue de ne rien dire que je vais vraiment m'énerver contre toi ! **s'exclama le blond.

Le jeune homme sursauta légèrement en entendant le ton furieux de son amant. Remarquant cela, Yuki se calma un peu, se recomposant une expression détachée.

**Ce mec a voulu tuer ma soeur, Shuuichi. Et il ****t'a ****mis en danger en te livrant aux mains de Kaname. Alors dis-moi qui c'est... Dis-moi son nom que je le bute, **dit-il, en tentant de paraître calme alors qu'il était évident qu'il bouillonnait de rage.

**C'est Seguchi. Seguchi Tohma, **lâcha finalement le garçon.

Il baissa la tête, ses yeux fixant maintenant ses genoux à peine couverts par la chemise de nuit qu'il portait encore. Un long silence s'installa pendant lequel il crut que la colère de Yuki avait atteint son point culminant. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Mais là où il se trompait, c'était quand il pensait que cette colère était dirigée contre lui pour avoir osé accuser un homme aussi respectueux et chaleureux que son beau-frère, Seguchi Tohma.

Finalement, Yuki se leva d'un bond, repoussant la chaise sur laquelle il était assis avec force. Le bruit des pieds de métal grinçant contre le lino fit de nouveau sursauter Shuuichi qui leva aussitôt la tête. Son amant semblait si hors de lui... Et dans ses yeux, il y avait de la haine, de la hargne et de la douleur.

La peine d'avoir été trahi encore une fois. Certes, il ne faisait plus confiance à Seguchi depuis des années maintenant, mais malgré toutes les menaces implicites (mais bien assez claires pour l'écrivain), il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé que son beau-frère puisse vraiment les mettre à exécution. Et maintenant, Shuuichi avait manqué d'être violé et certainement tué, Miri était dans le coma, son corps en piteux état. Un enfant innocent était mort à cause de la jalousie et de la névrose de ce malade. La jeune femme pourrait même ne plus pouvoir tomber enceinte.

Ce fut au tour d'Eiri de sentir sa tête tourner, comme si tout le sang de son corps lui était monté au cerveau sous le coup de la colère. Ses yeux le brûlaient tant les larmes lui semblaient acides. Ce n'était pas des larmes de chagrin, non. Tuer ce fumier lui procurerait sans aucun doute un grand sentiment de satisfaction et soulagerait sa soif de vengeance. C'était des larmes de colère. Tout en lui n'était que ça, colère. Il pouvait la sentir le consumer lentement de l'intérieur, s'étendant dans chacun de ses membres, chacun de ses muscles. Et bientôt elle engloutirait son coeur dans des ténèbres dans lesquels il n'était tombé qu'une seule fois... Il y bientôt sept ans...

Mais cette nuit-là, il n'avait pas Shuuichi auprès de lui. Son amant n'était pas là pour le prendre dans ses bras, le rassurer, et le dissuader de tuer Kitazawa et les autres. Pas comme aujourd'hui, où le jeune homme avait ressenti la détresse dans son coeur, qui refusait de céder face à la haine. Shuuichi avait passé ses bras menu autour de lui, le serrant si fort qu'il se sentait incapable de bouger. Sa tête rose appuyée contre son torse, écoutant les battements affolés de son coeur, lui insufflait une douce chaleur. Celle que seul un être aimant et innocent comme Shuu à le pouvoir de transmettre dans le coeur des gens.

Lentement, Eiri l'encercla de ses bras, lui rendant son étreinte. Ils demeurèrent un long moment ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le blond regagne enfin son calme. Puis, Shuuichi s'écarta de lui et dit :

**Lui faire du mal comme il nous en fait ferait de toi un être aussi bas que lui. Et je ne veux pas que tu perdes la tête pour finir complètement fou. Il fait ça par jalousie et par colère. Si tu le tues, tu ne vaudras pas mieux que lui. Or moi je sais que c'est ****faux :**** tu es quelqu'un de bien. De trop bien pour ça. **

**Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Shuu ? Je dois le laisser s'en tirer, attendant patiemment qu'il trouve une nouvelle opportunité pour recommencer ?**

**Non, **répondit simplement une voix derrière eux.

Le couple se tourna, remarquant enfin la présence de Sakuma Ryuuichi. Le chanteur n'avait pas quitté l'hôpital depuis leur arrivée, se contentant d'une petite sieste sur les sièges hautement inconfortables de la salle d'attente. Il s'était réveillé au moment où Yuki Eiri était venu dans la salle pour se chercher un café et il avait décidé de le suivre afin d'aller rendre une petite visite à Shuuichi. Mais une fois devant la porte, entendant leur conversation, il s'était contenté de rester là et d'attendre que Shuuichi ait fini ses petites révélations pour entrer en scène.

Sous le regard surpris des deux amants, Ryuu entra dans la chambre.

**Il y a d'autres moyens que l'affrontement direct.**

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Sakuma ? **demanda Eiri.

Mais alors que le musicien s'apprêtait à répondre, K arriva à son tour.

**J'ai des infos concernant Kaname. Je sais qui ****l'acc****--**

**On sait déjà, **le coupa Yuki.

**Bien alors tu seras sans doute heureux de savoir que, puisque je ****n'arrivais**** pas à trouver le sommeil, j'ai enquêté la nuit dernière et j'ai découvert quelques petites choses intéressantes.**

**Comme ? **

**Comme par exemple le fait que Kaname ait obtenu son ****passeport ****et son visa pour les USA très rapidement et ce, grâce à un coup de piston. Je suis remonté à la source et j'ai découvert que Seguchi avait tout manigancé depuis le début. Il a donné les moyens à Kaname de venir ici et de retrouver Shuuichi.**

Inconsciemment, le patient prit la main de son amant, recherchant le réconfort et la sécurité. Il se sentit rassuré lorsque les longs doigts fins et forts de Yuki se refermèrent sur les siens. Après un court moment de silence, K reprit :

**En fait, je ne serais même pas surpris qu'il ait lui-même pris contact avec ce fou furieux. Il a dû se renseigner sur le passé de Shuuichi, découvrir que Kaname avait été relâché, puis le faire rechercher par son service de sécurité pour passer un marché avec lui. **

**Si on prend en compte que Kaname était ****prêt ****tout et n'importe quoi pour retrouver et récupérer Shuuichi, c'est pas étonnant qu'il ait ****accepté ****d'enlever Miri aussi pour la tuer ensuite, **remarqua Eiri.

**Et pour Tohma, ça faisait d'une pierre deux coups. Il se ****débarrassait ****de son rival et de ta protectrice, Yuki-san, **approuva Ryuuichi.

**Mais à quoi ça nous sert de savoir tout ça, à part de confirmer que Seguchi était bien dans le coup ? **s'enquit Shuuichi.

Un nouveau moment de silence s'installa durant lequel tout le monde dans la chambre sembla réfléchir. Puis finalement, Sakuma dit :

**Je crois avoir une idée...**

Et même instant, Tatsuha déboula dans la chambre, aussi essoufflé qu'après avoir couru un marathon. Il prit un instant pour reprendre sa respiration puis balbutia :

**Mi... Miri ! Elle est... Elle est réveillée ! Et elle est sacrément furax !**

Aussitôt, tout le monde quitta la chambre pour remonter le couloir en direction de la pièce occupée par la guitariste. Plus ils s'approchaient et plus ils pouvaient entendre des cris.

**M'en fous de savoir que je suis pas en état ! J'le vois bien, j'suis pas aveugle ! Et croyez-moi, j'le sens aussi ! Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on me dise ce que j'ai exactement ! **s'exclama la voix de Miri.

_Pour crier comme ça c'est qu'elle est en bonne forme, même après un coma... _songea Eiri en arrivant dans la chambre dans laquelle il trouva une demi-douzaine d'infirmières et deux médecins, essayant de calmer la blonde qui s'énervait un peu plus à chaque seconde.

**Calmez-vous, Miss Johanson, **lui demanda patiemment un docteur. **Vous avez****besoin ****de vous reposer. **

**Je me reposerais quand je ****saurai ****ce que j'ai ! C'est trop vous demander que de me dire combien j'ai de fractures ? Si j'aurais besoin de béquilles ? Soit vous me dites tout immédiatement, soit je vous colle un procès au cul, c'est clair ?!**

Hiro observait la scène depuis un coin de la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres, visiblement soulagé que sa fiancée soit enfin réveillée. Eiri eut un petit sourire également, jusqu'à ce que sa cadette remarque sa présence.

**Eiri ! Dis-leur de me donner les diagnostiques ****exacts ****? On dirait ****qu'ils ****ne me croient pas capable d'encaisser un choc ! Je suis pas en porcelaine, bordel de merde !**

**Hé ! T'as fini de jurer comme un mec ! **lui répondit Yuki en s'approchant du lit de sa soeur. **Et s'ils ne te disent rien c'est parce que t'as pas besoin de te prendre la tête maintenant, ok ? Tu viens de sortir du coma, j'te rappelle. T'as besoin de repos.**

**Justement, j'me suis bien assez reposée ! J'ai plus envie de dormir alors --**

**Monsieur Yuki, vous devez la raisonner, **la coupa un des médecins, à l'attention de son frère.

**Oh vous, la ferme ! **répliqua la guitariste.

Elle fit de son mieux pour se redresser lentement, mais voyant avec quelle peine elle bougeait, Hiro manoeuvra pour elle le système électronique du lit afin d'en relever le haut. Une fois à demi-assise, Miri prit la main de son grand frère dans la sienne et lui dit d'une voix calme et un peu rauque :

**Personne ne veut me dire. Pas même Hiro. Toi, tu sais que j'ai besoin de savoir alors dis-le moi. S'il te plait, aniki. **

Pendant un moment, tout le monde se demanda quelle serait la réponse du blond. Eiri se tourna vers Tatsuha et Shuuichi, comme en espérant que l'un d'eux lui souffle les mots et l'aide à choisir entre tact et franchise. Soit il lui disait plus tard et elle lui ferait la gueule pour avoir osé rejeter sa requête, soit il lui disait maintenant, le mal était passé, mais ça lui briserait le coeur. _De toutes façons, ça lui brisera le coeur quand même._

Il tourna ensuite son regard vers Hiro. Il avait pris sa décision mais avait besoin de l'aval du jeune homme. Et il l'obtint lorsque celui-ci hocha discrètement la tête.

**Très bien, que tout le monde sorte, **ordonna Yuki.

Lui et Hiro restèrent assis tandis que les autres partaient. Les infirmières retournèrent à leur poste et les médecins partirent rendre visite à d'autres patients, à l'évidence tous soulagés de ne pas avoir à faire face à Miri et à son sale caractère plus longtemps. Leurs amis, eux, allèrent à la salle d'attente, patientant calmement que la tempête passe.

Une fois que K, le dernier à quitter la chambre, eut fermé la porte, Miri commença :

**Hiro m'a en gros raconté ce qui était arrivé dans l'immeuble où Shuuichi et moi on était. Il m'a dit que Kaname est mort et que c'est Tohma qui l'avait tué en ramassant le flingue que ce pervers dégueulasse m'a piqué en venant chez moi. Maintenant j'ai l'impression d'avoir une dette envers Seguchi et, pour être honnête, ça me troue le cul de lui devoir quoi que ce soit, encore plus s'il s'agit de la vie de mon frère.**

**Tu ne lui dois absolument rien, crois-moi, **se contenta de lui dire Yuki.

**Comment ça ? C'est pas vraiment lui qui t'a protégé ?**

**Techniquement si, mais quand on sait qu'il est celui qui a aidé Kaname à retrouver Shuuichi et à entrer chez toi, crois-moi, la dette est déjà plus que ****remboursée**

Comme s'il avait fallu un certain temps de réaction à la jeune femme pour enregistrer ce que son aîné venait de lui annoncer, elle garda le silence. Hiro lui aussi semblait en état de choc. Puis :

**Ce sale fils de pute ! Je vais le défoncer ! **s'écria-t-elle.

**Oy, calme-toi. C'est pas le moment de faire des plans de meurtre. Occupe-toi plutôt de ton fiancé qui a failli te perdre. **

**Me demande pas de laisser passer ça ! C'est à cause de ce bâtard que je suis dans cet état-là ! Hiro n'aurait jamais eu à s'inquiéter si Seguchi était resté à sa place ! Pas plus que Shuuichi aurait été obligé de se cacher !**

**J'ai pas oublié tout ça, je t'assure, **lui dit calmement son frère, **mais je crois que pour une fois dans ta vie, tu vas obéir et rester à l'hôpital un petit moment.**

**Bon... Je te laisse te charger de ça si j'ai bien compris ? Alors allons-y ; faisons le bilan de mes petits bobos.**

**Miri, c'est loin d'être des petits bobos, **intervint Hiro.

**Je suis pas en sucre, Hiroshi, **lui répondit la guitariste, agacée.

**C'est vrai que c'est pas grand chose. Après tout tu n'as qu'un poumon perforé, le ****genou ****droit en miettes, ton bras et ta jambe gauches éclatés et une sévère commotion cérébrale. Je suis d'accord, tu es prête à ****sortir ****d'ici tout de suite pour grimper les 94 étages qui mènent à ton bureau à BS et donner des coups de pieds au cul de ce pauvre Sean Hatcher, qui s'est sans doute fait un sang d'encre pour son idole.**

Le ton ironique de Yuki agaça sa cadette, mais eut également le mérite de la faire se sentir coupable.

**Vous vous ****êtes ****inquiétés ?**

**Mais non, on jouait au Yam's, espèce de conne ! Evidemment qu'on s'inquiétait ! **répliqua son frère sur un ton acerbe.

**Miri, je crois que tu devrais écouter les médecins et Yuki-san, et prendre simplement un peu de repos. **

La voix douce de Hiro attira l'attention de Miri et, l'espace d'un bref instant, Eiri crut apercevoir dans le regard de la jeune fille une once de peine et de tristesse. Apparemment, elle s'en voulait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien le montrer, surtout vis-à-vis de son fiancé.

**J'aurais peut-être pas dû vous mentir, **murmura-t-elle.

**Le plus important c'est que tout aille bien, **lui assura Hiro avec un sourire tendre en prenant la main gauche de Miri.

Le retour de la bague de fiançailles à cette même main ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Eiri qui esquissa un minuscule sourire. Mais il se rappela alors que certaines choses restaient à dire. Certaines choses qui, une fois que sa petite soeur les aurait entendues, la changeraient profondément et de façon définitive. Il prit une profonde inspiration et dit :

**Mi-chan, y'a quelque chose d'autre que tu dois savoir...**

La guitariste comprit immédiatement, à l'emploi du surnom affectif de la part de son frère, que quelque chose de pire restait à venir.

**XXX XXX XXX**

De là où ils étaient, Shuuichi, Ryuuichi, Tatsuha et K n'avaient rien entendu de ce qui se disait dans la chambre de Miri, excepté peut-être au moment où elle avait crié "Ce sale fils de pute ! Je vais le défoncer!". A l'évidence, elle venait d'apprendre pour Seguchi. Tout comme Tatsuha venait de l'apprendre de la bouche de Shuuichi. Une fois le jeune Uesugi mis au courant de la situation, il avait décidé de raconter à Ryuuchi et K pour le bébé de Miri. Alors tous attendaient maintenant, sans dire un mot, que Yuki ressorte de la chambre et leur dise comment la jeune femme avait pris la nouvelle. _Mal, évidemment ! _se dit Shuuichi. _Elle est peut-être froide, mais pas assez insensible pour rester de marbre face à la mort de son enfant._

Finalement, tous eurent la réponse à leur question silencieuse. Un cri de douleur - assurément féminin - se fit entendre. Un cri plein de détresse et de peine. Une plainte, une lamentation à vous fendre le coeur. Shuuichi laissa une fois de plus ses larmes glisser le long de ses joues, faisant de son mieux pour retenir ses sanglots. Tatsuha également pleurait, ne laissant échapper aucun son, comme si le moindre hoquet était une offense. Une atmosphère de deuil planait au-dessus d'eux.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Eiri, qui se glissa dans l'entrebâillement et referma derrière lui. Il avait la tête tellement basse qu'il était impossible pour qui que ce soit d'apercevoir l'expression sur son visage. Mais Shuuichi savait. Il était en train de pleurer. Lentement, il se leva et rejoignit son amant. Comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, il passa ses bras autour de lui, lui offrant tout le réconfort et tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui donner. Et Dieu savait à quel point Eiri en avait besoin. "Je ne suis ni fort ni courageux" avait-il dit, pourtant il venait de prouver le contraire. Il fallait une bonne dose des deux pour oser annoncer une telle chose à sa soeur.

Mais à partir de maintenant, les choses ne pourraient qu'aller de mieux en mieux. _Peu importe ce que je devrais faire pour ça, Seguchi finira par payer, _se surprit à penser Shuuichi en resserrant son étreinte sur son petit ami. Des larmes tombèrent dans sa nuque alors qu'il avait blotti son visage dans le cou d'Eiri et celui-ci lui murmura :

**Serre-moi fort.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Ndla : (1) **Le docteur Hatcher est un des nombreux frères de Sean qui a participé aux recherches pour retrouver Shuu et Miri dans le chapitre 18. Il apparaît aussi dans le chapitre 6 en tant que docteur de Miri.

**(2)** Une nuisette du genre de celles qui sont ouvertes dans le dos et qui nous met les fesses à l'air si on n'a pas de sous-vêtements.

**Notes : **Ah bah voilà, ça se dénoue un peu. Reste à savoir comment ils vont faire avec Tohma, hein... D'ailleurs, j'hésite encore : dois-je le tuer ou simplement me débarrasser de lui en l'oubliant dans un vieux placard ? Sondage. Vous aurez sans doute compris que le second personnage à être mort dans le chapitre 18 était le bébé de Hiro et Miri. Ok, c'était mesquin de ma part de vous faire croire que ce serait un vrai perso qui disparaîtrait mais bon... Allez, encouragez-moi, laissez des reviews ! Plus qu'un seul chapitre puis c'est l'épilogue. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux tiens ! Plus d'un an que je travaille sur cette fic et que je la partage avec vous. Que d'émotions !

**Lexique : **

Tadaima : C'est moi ! Je suis de retour ! (expression utilisé pour annoncer son retour lorsque l'ont rentre chez soi)

Okaeri (nasai) : Bienvenue. (formule de réponse à "Tadaima", tirée du verbe "kaeru" signifiant tout simplement "rentrer chez soi")


	20. Le jeu du Destin

**Titre :** Should I believe in Destiny ?

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Bêta : **Drudrue, ma secrétaire

**Source :** Gravitation

**Genre : **UA, DarkFic, OOC, Romance, Lemon

**Rating :** M

**Pairing : **Yuki Eiri / Shindou Shuuichi

**D****isclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas. Ils sont à Maki Murakami. Mais l'histoire est à moi ainsi que les personnages de Miri, Sean, Jo et Kaname et les quelques autres OC.

**Notes :** Il est chaud, il est bon ! C'est le tout dernier chapitre de Destiny, mesdames, messieurs ! Lol. Il a pris son temps mais finalement le voilà. Vous pouvez tous remercier Drudrue, ma fidèle secrétaire, pour m'avoir aidée à débloquer mes idées. Ca va faire des semaines que j'essaye encore et encore de mettre en place correctement mes idées sans jamais y parvenir. Grâce à Drue, le dernier chapitre de cette saga en 20 chapitres sera potable. Evidemment, j'aurais souhaité une fin digne de Titanic, mais je suis incapable d'écrire du Tragique sans chialer pendant 10 jours. Enfin bon, pour ce dernier chapitre, vous ne verrez aucun des OC que j'ai précédemment introduits, à l'exception évidemment de Miri. Mais vous les retrouverez sans aucuns doutes dans l'épilogue, qui sera un peu comme un chapitre bonus (si j'ai le temps de l'écrire). Enfin bon, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture.

**ATTENTION !**** Ce chapitre contient un scène YAOI, c'est-à-dire une scène érotique dans un couple homosexuel. Et ce lemon est sûrement l'un de mes plus graphiques... Si vous n'aimez pas, alors qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici ? lol. **

**Dialogue en gras. **_Pensées en italique._

_**Chapitre 20 : Le jeu du Destin.**_

Cela faisait environ deux semaines. Deux semaines depuis le drame qui était arrivé, deux semaines depuis la mort de Kaname, deux semaines depuis que Miri était à l'hôpital. Shuuichi en était sorti assez tôt. En effet, ces blessures n'étant que trés superficielles, les médecins avaient jugé qu'il était apte à rentrer chez lui seulement quatre jours après son hospitalisation, même s'ils lui avaient conseillé de faire surveiller de près sa blessure à la tête.

Entre temps, Eiri avait finalement décidé de faire part aux Shindou des récents évènements, leur racontant avec plus ou moins de détails ce qu'il s'était passé avec Kaname et comment leur fils s'était retrouvé hospitalisé. Shuuichi avait voulu ne rien dire pour préserver sa famille mais Yuki avait insisté, affirmant qu'il s'y prenait déjà bien assez tard pour les mettre au courant et qu'il était nécessaire qu'ils sachent tout. Hikari Shindou, la mère du jeune homme, avait immédiatement paniqué. Maiko, sa petite soeur, avait au contraire été très soulagée d'apprendre que c'en soit enfin fini de ce malade psychotique qui harcelait son frère. Quant à Seichiro, le père, il avait pris la situation avec un calme relatif. En bons parents qu'ils étaient, ils étaient venus à New York aussi vite que possible, le temps de trois ou quatre jours, histoire de s'assurer que tout allait mieux. Et ce qui avait surpris tout le monde, c'est que les Shindou avaient insisté pour rendre visite à Miri sur son lit d'hôpital.

**Miri-chan est votre soeur, Eiri-san, et elle a sauvé notre fils. Elle est un membre de notre famille, tout comme vous d'ailleurs. Et il est normal que nous allions la remercier, **avait affirmé Hikari avec véhémence devant les interrogations étonnées de son "gendre".

Après le départ de la famille de Shuuichi qui était rentrée au Japon, ce fut au tour de Mika de venir. Le pauvre Tatsuha s'était fait harceler pendant plusieurs jours par la jeune femme, qui semblait bien déterminée à savoir pourquoi il était parti sans prévenir qui que ce soit, laissant leur père malade seul à la charge du temple. Finalement, l'adolescent avait craqué : alors qu'Eiri lui avait formellement défendu d'informer leur père et leur soeur de la situation, il avait fini par lâcher le morceau, annonçant à Mika que Miri était dans un sale état, que Shuuichi aussi avait été blessé et que d'une certaine façon, Tohma était impliqué. Evidemment, quand Yuki avait appris tout ça, son petit frère s'était fait correctement engueuler ; restait plus qu'à prier pour que Mika n'ait pas "malencontreusement" fait part à Tohma de leurs soupçons à son encontre.

Aujourd'hui, tout le monde était réuni dans le salon de l'écrivain. But de l'oppération : mettre au point un plan pour prouver l'implication de Tohma dans l'affaire Kaname pour le procés à venir. Autrement dit, il leur fallait un moyen infaillible pour affirmer devant un juge et un juré la culpabilité du producteur et musicien mondialement connu. Et honnêtement, piéger ce monstre serait loin d'être un jeu d'enfant. C'était un génie, dans le sens propre du terme. Un génie maléfique qui avait sans doute assuré ses arrières de mille et une façons avant d'agir avec Kaname, afin d'être sûr que celà ne se retourne jamais contre lui.

**Ca va être dur, **dit simplement Eiri, une canette de bière à la main.

Il était assis sur le sofa entre Shuuichi, qu'il tenait contre lui d'un geste protecteur, et Tatsuha, qui semblait particulièrement désespéré. Apparament, il s'en voulait encore beaucoup de son erreur avec Mika et Eiri ne faisait rien pour alléger son sentiment de culpabilité, lui rappelant à chaque occasion qui lui était donnée que si le plan qu'il mettrait au point échouait, ce serait de sa faute. Les autres aussi étaient en colère contre Tatsuha, y compris Shuuichi qui voulait plus que tout faire payer à Tohma sa lâcheté et le mal qu'il leur avait indirectement fait à Miri et lui, mais il était également le premier à défendre Tatsuha.

**C'est sûr, mais on y arrivera, **assura le garçon aux cheveux roses.

**Le tout, c'est de trouver une façon irréfutable de ****prouver ****sa culpabilité. Avec une telle preuve, le tribunal, qu'il soit américain ou japonais, n'aura pas d'autre choix que de le déclarer coupable, **ajouta K, qui était assis sur une chaise un peu plus loin.

**C'est vrai qu'il sera jugé aux USA puisque Miri est américaine et que, du fait qu'elle soit très célèbre et par soucis de l'opinion publique, la justice de New York refusera de le laisser quitter le pays sans y avoir été jugé avant, **approuva Eiri, d'un air songeur. **Et, bien que le crime ait été commis sur le sol américain, Shuuichi - qui est aussi une victime dans l'affaire - est un ressortissant nippon, de même que Seguchi et Kaname. Du coup, Seguchi sera extradé pour être jugé par la justice japonaise. Mais il faut faire vite ****avant ****que la police ne classe définitivement l'affaire.**

**Est-ce que c'est possible de juger deux fois la même personne pour les mêmes crimes ? **s'enquit distraitement Hiro, assis sur un fauteuil, en face de K.

**Je suppose que oui, **répondit leur manager américain à la place du romancier. **Dans la mesure où les procès n'ont pas lieu dans le même pays, ni ne sont établis par la même justice, ce doit être possible oui. **

**En tous cas, j'espère que ce connard va crever, **intervint Tatsuha, le regard perdu dans le vague.

**Pourquoi tu dis ça, Tat-chan ? Ce n'est pas bien de souhaiter ce genre de chose, **le réprimanda gentiment Ryuuichi, assis en tailleur sur le tapis, face au canapé.

**Désolé, mais c'est ce que je pense. Que ce connard déteste Miri et Shuuichi c'est une chose, mais qu'il s'en prenne à eux et qu'il essaye de se débarasser d'eux, c'en est une autre. Toi aussi tu as vu dans quel état on a retrouvé Miri, non ?! Tout ce sang... Et son bébé qu'elle a perdu ! Une vie pour une vie, voilà ce que je pense. **

Tous furent surpris par les paroles de haine qui sortaient de la bouche de Tatsuha. Cet adorable garçon, plaisantin, insoucient, fêtard... Avait-il changé à ce point ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? _A cause de Seguchi, _pensa Shuuichi, une vague de rencune le submergeant, non pour la première fois depuis le début de cette sale affaire. _Encore une bonne raison pour que ce fumier paye. _Si le jeune chanteur ne montrait rien devant les autres, pas même devant son amant, au fond de lui, il n'en pensait pas beaucoup moins que Tatsuha. D'accord, il ne voulait pas que Seguchi meurt. Ce serait une punition bien trop douce pour ce qu'il avait fait. _C'est vrai ! Tatsu à raison ! Un enfant innocent est mort dans cette histoire, tout ça à cause de la jalousie d'un homme et de la folie d'un autre ! Il doit aller en prison, et y rester enfermé pour le reste de ses jours ! La condamnation à mort, ce serait bien trop doux... Il faut le condamner à vie !_

Comme s'il avait remarqué le regard devenu dur et déterminé de son petit ami, Eiri le regarda d'un air curieux pendant que les autres échangeaient déjà leurs idées et leurs suggestions. _Tatsuha a changé, mais Shuuichi aussi... Depuis le jour où j'ai annoncé à Miri qu'elle avait perdu son bébé, et que je suis ressorti de sa chambre en piteux état, c'est comme si... une colère froide s'échauffait lentement en Shuuichi. Ca me fait mal de l'avouer, mais ça me fait peur... J'ai peur qu'il soit devenu comme moi, _se dit-il.

Leur petite réunion se termina dans une impasse, laissant tout le monde dans un sentiment de frustration intense. En effet, ils en étaient venus à la conclusion qu'il leur faudrait faire une enquête appronfondie sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre le moment où Tohma avait pris contact avec Kaname, et le moment où Kaname avait attaqué Shuuichi et Miri chez la guitariste. K semblait persuadé qu'ils pourraient trouver des éléments importants, s'étant produits dans ce lapse de temps, pour piéger Seguchi. Ryuuichi, quant à lui, s'était contenté d'écouter, tout bêtement, ne montrant aucun signe de réel intérêt à la conversation. Sur le coup, voir cet idiot de chanteur aussi peu concerné par leur problème avait vraiment énervé Yuki mais, finalement, le romancier s'était dit que de toutes façons, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. _Les choses ne deviendront intéressantes que lorsqu'on aura trouver un moyen sans faille de mettre Seguchi à genoux._

Tatsuha et Hiro, qui logeaient chez Miri avec l'accord de celle-ci, étaient repartis agacés de ne pas avoir pu trouver le moyen de prendre leur revanche. K et Ryuuichi étaient partis, échangeant diverses idées sur la façon de commencer cette enquête qui, évidemment, devrait être réalisée le plus rapidement possible. Finalement, Eiri et Shuuichi s'étaient retrouvés seuls et le romancier décida d'en profiter pour prendre la température du coeur de son amant.

**Tu as été bien silencieux, ça ne te ressemble pas, **fit-il simplement remarquer, en débarassant les quelques canettes de bière qui jonchaient le sol et la table basse du salon.

Shuuichi avait commencé à faire la vaisselle de leur repas du midi, et ne répondit pas. _Soit il n'a pas entendu à cause de l'eau, soit il m'ignore, soit il est perdu dans ses pensées... Sachant que Shuuichi à une très bonne ouïe et qu'il est trop soumis__pour oser m'ignorer, j'en déduis qu'encore une fois, il est préoccupé, _songea Eiri en entrant dans la cuisine pour jeter les canettes à la poubelle. Puis, il s'approcha silencieusement de son petit ami et passa ses bras autour de lui pour l'enlacer par derrière. Et bien sûr, ne s'y attendant pas, le musicien sursauta.

Il ne sursautait pas avant, habitué à ces petites attentions de la part de l'auteur. Mais depuis ce qu'il s'était passé, le jeune homme était constamment sur le qui-vive. Evidemment, Eiri ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir... Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait lui reprocher ses hésitations et ses crispations pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Shuuichi avait déjà eu ce genre de problèmes au début de leur relation il y a quelques mois, mais son amant avait su le mettre en confiance, et depuis il avait appris à se laisser totalement aller. Mais maintenant, tout était à recommencer. Sachant cela, Yuki réprima le grognement agacé qui menaça de lui échapper. Il devait être patient ; tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

**Shuuichi...** souffla-t-il à l'oreille du garçon à la tignasse fuchsia.

**Yuki, arrête de t'inquiéter autant. Je vais bien, je t'assure.**

**C'est vraiment pas l'impression que tu donnes.**

**C'est seulement toi qui t'en fais trop pour moi, et ça non plus, ça ne te ressemble pas, **répondit Shuuichi en coupant le robinet, la vaisselle finie, avant de se tourner vers son amant.

Eiri adorait ça, quand le jeune homme se retournait dans son étreinte ; ses formes délicates glissant contre les siennes, les hanches du garçon effleurant son bassin... Avant que le chanteur ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, son compagnon déposa une nuée de baisers dans son cou et sur sa gorge.

**Tu ne trouves pas ça normal que je m'inquiète pour celui que j'aime ?**demanda-t-il dans un murmure, faisant légèrement rougir son amoureux qui se blottit instinctivement contre lui.

**Depuis ce qui est arrivé, tu es peut-être un peu trop protecteur, tant avec Miri qu'avec moi, **répondit Shuuichi, tout bas, le ton de sa voix doux mais sérieux. **Tu n'as plus besoin de t'inquiéter. Kaname est mort, et Seguchi finira en prison.**

**Encore faut-il qu'on trouve de quoi l'y envoyer, **gronda le blond, toujours aussi frustré par ce problème non-résolu. **Mais le simple fait de savoir qu'il était prêt à laisser ce malade te faire du mal pour t'éloigner de moi... J'hésite entre l'égorger de mes propres mains et fondre en larmes.**

**Des deux maux, choisis le moindre, **répliqua le plus jeune, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres.

**J'dois le buter ? **

**Non, baka, **ricana le chanteur. **Pleure un coup, ça te fera du bien. Pleure de rage, de frustration, de chagrin... L'effet est le même : on se sent soulagé après.**

Pendant un instant, Yuki ne répondit rien, se contentant de serrer son adoré contre lui, appréciant à sa juste valeur leur promiscuité, leur intimité si douce et agréable. Puis, une idée machiavélique naquit dans son esprit de schizophrène obsédé et un horrible sourire apparut sur ses lèvres fines.

**Shuu-chan, mon bébé... **

**Nani ? **s'enquit l'interpellé, relevant aussitôt la tête, prêt à rendre service à son amant, quelque soit la demande.

_Toujours aussi généreux... Adorable créature qu'est mon amant... _pensa Eiri en voyant le regard tendre et dévoué de sa petite boule rose.

**Tu crois... que tu arriverais à me faire pleurer de bonheur ce soir ? **susurra-t-il d'une voix suave et sensuelle, sur un ton chargé de sous-entendus.

Et l'effet fut immédiat. Shuuichi rougit comme une pivoine, baissant légèrement les yeux, tout prude et pudique qu'il était quand il s'agissait de sexe. Bien que lui et Yuki aient toujours été plus que très actifs dans leur vie "conjugale", il était toujours demeuré suffisament innocent pour en rougir. S'amusant de la réaction timide du jeune homme, l'écrivain ajouta si bas que même Shuuichi crut l'avoir rêvé :

**Tu n'as pas envie de me prendre ce soir ? Ca fait quand même depuis la St Valentin que je ne t'en ai pas donné l'occasion...**

**Yuki... **soupira Shuuichi, le souffle coupé par une telle proposition.

La simple perspective de se retrouver de nouveau seme suffit à l'exciter. Son esprit créatif et plein d'imagination s'emplissait déjà de visions de son amant, dont le corps parfait perlait sous l'effort, l'excitation, et la chaleur de leurs corps. Il pouvait même déjà entendre ses gémissements, son nom répété encore et encore, tandis qu'il...

**Haa... **gémit le chanteur, sentant sa hampe se dresser en une douloureuse érection, comprimée par ses sous-vêtements et son pantalon.

**Tu vois ? **fit Eiri d'une voix douce et chaude contre l'oreille de Shuuichi, tandis qu'il travaillait déjà à faire apparaître un suçon tout en laissant ses mains vagabonder ça et là sur le torse de l'adolescent, par-dessus la chemise qu'il portait encore. **Je suis sûr que ça nous "soulagerait" énormément, tous les deux... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**

Le cerveau de Shuuichi s'était déjà mis en stand-by, ignorant tout autour de lui excépté son amant et ses ministrations. Impossible dans ces conditions de formuler une quelconque réponse. Remarquant cela, Eiri sourit, satisfait de voir que quoi qu'il arrive son petit Shuu restait toujours aussi sensible à ses attentions. Décidant de passer à la vitesse supérieure, il passa une de ses jambes entre celles de son jeune amant, prenant soin de bien faire pression avec sa cuisse contre la virilité emprisonnée de celui-ci. Le musicien gémit de nouveau, s'agrippant à la chemise de l'écrivain, tandis que celui-ci se frottait contre lui avec un déhanché diaboliquement excitant.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Shuu-chan ? Tu es bien fébrile, tout à coup... **se moqua le blond en usant de ses mains expertes pour déboutonner la chemise du pauvre garçon qui, lui, semblait complètement perdu au royaume des fantasmes, incapable de faire le moindre geste. **Tu m'as l'air un peu trop tendu pour faire quoi que ce soit maintenant, alors je vais ouvrir le bal. C'est moi qui vais te prendre d'abord, d'accord ? On verra bien ensuite.**

Et lorsque le torse imberbe de Shuu fut enfin débarassé de la contraignante étoffe de tissu, les grandes mains fines et expertes d'Eiri le caressèrent avec douceur et délicatesse, et peut-être aussi une lenteur sadique. Réagissant presque immédiatement, le chanteur fut parcouru d'un frisson d'excitation qui lui donna la chaire de poule et fit pointer ses têtons. Un coup d'oeil au visage en coeur de son compagnon et il put voir ses joues d'ordinaire légèrement rosées être maintenant complètement rouges, bouillantes de chaleur.

L'écrivain se retourna avec Shuuichi dans ses bras, le poussant vers la table au centre de la cuisine. Il suréleva le garçon, l'assayant dessus, et s'installa entre ses jambes. Il écarta davantage encore les pans de la chemise de son uke et celle-ci glissa le long de ses bras fins. Il entreprit alors d'embrasser et de léchouiller ses épaules et sa clavicule, laissant ça et là quelques petites rougeurs. Finalement, le corps de Shuuichi se mit en route - peut-être agissait-il par instinct ou par automatisme, ou bien Shuuichi s'était-il enfin sorti de son état de transe... Ses petites mains se faufilèrent sous le tee-shirt à manches longues que portait Yuki, caressant d'abord ses abdominaux si légèrement dessinés, puis elles remontèrent sinueusement jusqu'à ses pectoraux où elles s'attardèrent jusqu'à trouver les deux boutons de chaire **(1)** qu'étaient ses têtons.

**Ca y est, le jeu commence... **s'enthousiasma presque Eiri, lorsque son petit ami fit passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête pour le lui enlever.

Ils étaient maintenant torse-nu l'un et l'autre, échangeant des caresses, chacun titillant les points faibles de l'autre. Tandis que ses mains étaient passées dans le dos de son partenaire, l'une allant se placer derrière sa nuque et l'autre glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'au creux de ses reins, Eiri s'empara de la bouche de Shuuichi. D'abord, de petits smacks, puis de chastes baisers et ensuite, de langoureux échanges. Au bout de quelques minutes, le langue du blond passa plusieurs fois sur les lèvres de l'adolescent, quémandant avec insistance l'accès à sa bouche.

Si le plus jeune avait appris quelque chose sur son dominant, c'était bien que ce dernier aimait utiliser sa langue. Ainsi, lui refuser l'entrée faisait partie de ces petites taquineries qu'il exerçait volontiers durant leurs préliminaires, rendant ainsi son compagnon plus excité et frustré à la fois. Dans ce genre de situation - et cela dépendait principalement de l'humeur générale du romancier - soit il se forçait un passage, annonçant des ébats plutôt bestiaux, soit il insistait encore, suppliant presque, laissant entendre qu'il ferait les choses gentiments, ou qu'il irait même jusqu'à laisser les rênes à Shuuichi. Mais cette fois-ci, il s'écarta simplement et marmonna en bougonnant un peu, comme un enfant à qui on refuse un bonbon :

**Ouvre la bouche, Shuuichi.**

Pour toute réponse, l'étudiant lui fit non de la tête, un petit sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

**Comment ça, "non" ?**

Encore une fois, le garçon à la tête rose refusa.

**Dans ce cas, **décida Yuki en commençant aussitôt à déboutonner le pantalon de son amant, **je vais trouver autre chose pour occuper ma langue.**

**Yu-Yuki ! Matte ! Da-dame ! Kochira wa dame !**

Profitant alors de l'occasion qui lui était donnée de voler un baiser à Shuuichi, Eiri s'empara une fois de plus de sa bouche, cette fois en y fourrant sans avertissement sa langue. Il avait une main dans la chevelure fuchsia tandis que l'autre libérait enfin la hampe de l'adolescent qui gémissait sans retenue contre ses lèvres. Le garçon était si distrait par la bataille de dominance que se livraient leurs langues qu'il en oublia totalement ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, et surtout où... Ce n'est que lorsque les doigts habiles de son amant entamèrent un long mouvement de va et vient sur son membre qu'il revint à lui.

**Yuki, onegai... Yame... On peut pas faire ça ici...**

**Et pourquoi pas ? **

**P-Parce que... c'est la cuisine...**

**Et alors ?**

**Bah... **Shuuichi rougit. **C'est là où on mange, tu sais, et...**

Mais avant même qu'il ait pu finir sa lamentable explication, Eiri le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusque dans le salon où il le déposa sur la moquette couleur blanc crème, pas bien loin du canapé, et l'incita à s'allonger. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui et, après un ou deux baisers, demanda :

**C'est mieux là ?**

Mais là encore, son amant n'eut pas vraiment le temps de dire quoi que ce soit ; Eiri s'était de nouveau accaparé sa bouche et évidemment, Shuuichi ne fit rien pour lutter... Après tout, pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ? Etre enlacé par l'homme qu'il aimait, que demander de plus pour être heureux ? _Maintenant que j'ai repris possession de mes moyens, j'aurais quand même préféré le prendre en premier... Parti comme il est, il va m'épuiser à mort et je serais même plus capable de faire le moindre geste. Et après ça, il faudra que j'attende encore deux ou trois mois qu'il soit de suffisament bonne humeur pour espérer pouvoir prendre le dessus, _songea distraitement Shuuichi.

Le chanteur entreprit de dégraffer à son tour le pantalon de son petit ami, assez pressé de passer à l'étape suivante, puis il glissa ses doigts le long de l'élastique de son boxer, taquinant son amant échauffé autant que faire se peut. Peut-être aurait-il une chance de prendre le dessus pour ce premier round tout compte fait...

**Si je te fais pleurer de bonheur ce soir Yuki,****tu verras que je peux te faire crier aussi... **susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son compagnon.

Mais apparament, le blond était bien décidé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait de Shuuichi, et surtout il voulait se servir en premier. Alors, d'un geste un peu rude auquel l'étudiant ne s'attendait pas, il le plaqua totalement au sol en le poussant, le dos à plat contre la moquette, puis il commença à lui retirer son pantalon.

**Yuki !? **s'exclama le pauvre garçon, sur le coup terrorisé.

Voyant à quel point son petit ami s'était crispé, Yuki s'arrêta un instant, et se pencha au-dessus de lui.

**Baka. Tu vois pas que je te dessape ? Tu prefères peut-être que je te prenne avec ton pantalon ? **grogna-t-il, agacé.

A cela, Shuuichi ne répondit rien, se contentant de glousser en imaginant à quelles difficultés son pauvre chéri serait confronté s'il essayait de le pénétrer malgré le pantalon. De son côté, bien qu'il n'en montra rien, l'écrivain se sentait plutôt soulagé de l'entendre rire. Il reprit donc où il s'était arrêté, même si cette fois il évita de se la jouer à la sauvage. Très vite, Shuu-chan se retrouva entièrement nu, sous le regard appréciateur d'Eiri qui se contenta d'observer ce corps parfait pendant deux bonnes minutes, pour son plus grand embarras.

A le voir ainsi, en position de faiblesse, à la merci de son appétit sexuel démesuré, comme s'offrant en sacrifice au loup affamé qu'il était, Eiri aurait pu jouir sur le coup s'il n'avait pas autant de self-contrôle. Ses courbes fines, ses formes sensuelles, ses lignes androgynes... Et son visage... Ses yeux... Deux véritables améthystes. _Et il est à moi, _se répéta-t-il pour la énième fois depuis leur première nuit d'amour.

Shuuichi, quant à lui, avait cessé de gesticuler sous le regard insistant de son amant. Il savait que son Yuki aimait le fixer avec envie pendant quelques instants une fois qu'il était totalement dénudé. Mais étrangement, ce soir, ces quelques instants s'étaient transformés en quelques minutes et, inquiet du manque de réaction de son homme, le chanteur le fixa à son tour, comme pour guetter la moindre réaction. Cependant, rien. Face à lui se tenait un Yuki Eiri aux traits sereins, son regard d'ambre comme hypnotisé. De désir, certes, mais pas cette habituelle luxure. C'était comme si le romancier cherchait à atteindre quelque chose au-délà du contact charnel.

D'un geste hésitant, le jeune homme à la chevelure rose tendit la main vers son aimé. Et, comme attiré à lui, le blond s'approcha - se plaçant entre les cuisses de Shuuichi - jusqu'à sentir la légère et frissonnante sensation des doigts du garçon sur son torse. Faisant glisser sa main jusque derrière la nuque d'Eiri, Shuuichi se redressa un peu afin d'obtenir un baiser, tendre et amoureux. C'était vraiment comme si le romancier avait deux personnalités : tantôt extraverti et sûr de lui, même un peu sauvage et agressif sur les bords, puis tantôt câlin et attentionné, voir même délicat et un peu hésitant._ Le tout enveloppé dans un corps de dieu grec, _songea le musicien avant de s'abandonner complètement à l'étreinte dans laquelle son compagnon le serrait maintenant.

Cette fois c'était parti ; les préliminaires allaient se terminer et les choses allaient devenir plus sérieuses. Ce soir, les deux amants feraient vraiment l'amour. Il se chercherait l'un l'autre, explorant à la fois le coeur et le corps de l'autre. Jouir ne serait pas leur but finale ; non, l'orgasme n'était que le sommet de l'iceberg. Ils se donneraient du bonheur, du vrai, et le sexe n'était qu'un des nombreux moyens - et peut-être aussi l'un des plus agréables - pour y parvenir.

Ainsi, Eiri et Shuuichi se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, s'aggripant l'un à l'autre comme des survivants à un radeau, s'embrassant à la fois avec tendresse et détresse. Yuki avait désespérément besoin de son petit Shuu dans sa vie, dans ses bras, près de lui au quotidien... ou bien il en deviendrait fou et ça, il en avait réellement pris conscience pendant les deux-trois jours durant lesquels le jeune homme avait disparu. Shuuichi était devenu sa raison de vivre. Quant à l'adolescent, lui aussi avait terriblement besoin de son amant. Ses bras étaient son bouclier, son coeur était son essence, sa présence était sa planche de salut. Il était son refuge. Peu importait où ils étaient, et dans quelles circonstances, car tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, rien ne pouvait leur arriver.

Distraitement, Yuki attrapa sur le canapé quelques coussins et un plaid. Après tout, quitte à faire l'amour à même le sol, autant se mettre à l'aise. Sans détacher ses lèvres de celles de son petit ami, il passa un coussin derrière la tête de celui-ci, puis un second derrière son dos, laissant les autres de côté. Il se débarrassa ensuite, un peu maladroitement, de son pantalon et de son boxer. Enfin nu l'un comme l'autre, chacun put en profiter à loisir pendant un petit moment, échangeant caresses grisantes et baisers.

Puis, le blond commença à titiller l'entrée de l'intimité de son amant avec l'extrêmité de son érection, tirant à Shuuichi des nouveaux gémissements. Alors qu'il commençait à lécher deux de ses doigts pour préparer son compagnon, Shuuichi saisit délicatement son poignet, retirant ainsi les doigts de sa bouche qu'il remplaça par sa langue. Ce fut un baiser langoureux, au travers duquel l'étudiant fit comprendre à son ancien professeur que pour cette fois, ils se dispenseraient de préparation. Sur le coup, Eiri eut un doute : considérant que le jeune homme sous lui avait de nouveau des problèmes pour se détendre, il se disait qu'il devrait peut-être élargir préalablement le passage, voir même carrément aller dans leur chambre pour y prendre le tube de lubrifiant. Mais à en juger par les baisers de plus en plus pressés et insistants, Shuuichi ne patienterait pas davantage, et supporterait encore moins d'être laissé en plant à une étape aussi avancée de leurs préliminaires.

Alors après quelques instants de plus passés à s'embrasser, Eiri pénétra le plus délicatement possible son amant. La douleur que Shuuichi ressentait à cet instant, tandis que son homme se glissait en lui, en était presque insupportable. C'était la première fois que Yuki y allait "à sec" et Shuuichi se jura de ne plus jamais recommencer. Mais là, cette fois-ci, briser le charme qui était né entre eux pour une vulgaire dose de gel aurait été plus insupportable encore. Serrant les dents, le chanteur tenta de se détendre au maximum malgré les crispations instinctives de ses muscles sous les effets de la douleur. Il savait que plus il se relaxerait, moins il souffrirait, et surtout plus vite il en profiterait.

De son côté, le romancier décida de distraire son compagnon pour tenter de lui faire oublier sa souffrance le temps que son corps s'habitue à sa présence en lui. Il alla donc jouer avec son oreille, la mordillant, la caressant du bout de la langue, y murmurant de petits mots tels que "Encore un peu", "Calme toi", ou tout simplement "Je t'aime". Enfin, au bout de quelques instants, l'expression de douleur de Shuuichi s'effaça, les traits de son visage redevenant lisses. Le garçon tourna son regard vers son amant et lui fit un petit sourire amoureux, caressant du bout des doigts le contour de sa mâchoire.

**Moi aussi je t'aime, Eiri...**

Et c'est avec un petit sourire en coin, satisfait, que le romancier commença ses déhanchés. De longs et lents mouvements de va et vient, encore et encore. Shuuichi gémissait et Eiri, comme à son habitude, grognait. Mais cette fois, on était loin des grognements bestiaux qu'il poussait la plupart du temps : ce soir, ils étaient tendres, comme un ronronnement rauque et irrégulier. Le musicien avait passé un bras derrière la nuque de son amant, ses doigts s'entremêlant avec les mêches dorées et fines, et son autre main était posée sur le bras robuste du blond. Celui-ci avait toujours l'un de ses bras dans le bas du dos de son partenaire, lui donnant le rythme à suivre dans leur danse amoureuse, et de l'autre bras, il soulevait une des jambes du chanteur afin d'avoir un meilleur accès et une position plus confortable.

Bientôt, les accoups devinrent plus rudes, et la cadence augmenta sensiblement. Sans avoir détaché leurs regards un seul instant, et sans même songer à rompre le contact maintenant, ils continuèrent à bouger ensemble jusqu'à ce que Yuki - sentant les muscles de son petit ami se tendre, annonçant l'orgasme - décide de changer de position. Il resserra donc son étreinte sur Shuuichi et s'assit, installant le garçon sur ses genoux. Le plus jeune s'agrippa à son compagnon comme si sa vie en dépendait, enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou. Il mourait d'envie de crier, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait se résoudre à briser le silence que seuls leurs gémissements rompaient. Pourtant, alors qu'il finit par jouir, une longue plainte lui échappa. Il se cambra, son dos se arquant instinctivement sur le coup du plaisir qui le traversait, tandis qu'il pouvait sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer légèrement dans la peau du bras de son amant.

Eiri lui laissa quelques instants, pendant lesquels il cessa tout mouvement, pour qu'il redescende sur Terre. Lorsque Shuuichi reprit conscience, il se rendit compte que Yuki, lui, n'avait pas joui. Pourtant, contrairement aux autres fois où il venait avant lui, l'écrivain ne montra aucun signe d'agacement ou de frustration. Pas même une petite remarque moqueuse, rien. Non, cette fois, c'était vraiment autre chose qu'ils attendaient.

Alors, Shuuichi se dégagea lui-même et, avec ses petites mains, il attrapa les coussins restant pour les installer derrière son amant. Puis, il le poussa, l'invitant s'allonger à son tour, et en quelque secondes, les positions et situations avaient été échangées : Shuuichi serait le seme maintenant. Un doux sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres tandis qu'il se penchait sur Eiri qui, pour une fois, se laissait complètement faire.

**Tu as l'air bien calme, comparé à la dernière fois, **souffla le chanteur à l'oreille du romancier.

Et bien sûr, il avait parlé trop vite. S'approcher si près du visage du beau blond, c'était taquiner le loup jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de son antre, et très vite, les lèvres de l'adolescent se retrouvèrent prisonnières, scellées à celle de son chéri. Pendant quelques instants, tout deux s'embrassèrent amoureusement. La tendresse de tantôt semblait s'être changée en chaude passion. Pourtant, le musicien ne perdait pas de vue son objectif ; d'ailleurs, c'était un peu difficile à oublier puisqu'il sentait la verge toujours aussi tendue d'Eiri presser contre son bas-ventre. _Mais si je dois le prendre, hors de question que ce soit sans lubrifiant, _se dit Shuuichi, qui repensa aussitôt au viol de son amant quelques années plus tôt.

S'il le faisait souffrir en lui faisant l'amour, alors l'idée de douleur resterait associée à l'acte d'aimer, et Yuki resterait toujours aussi réticent à lui ouvrir pleinement son coeur et à lui donner son corps. Après quelques baisers de plus, il se leva donc, sous le regard interrogateur d'un Eiri plus que frustré. En effet, il avait fait l'effort de ne pas interrompre leur préliminaires avant de prendre Shuuichi et maintenant que les rôles étaient inversés, le garçon l'abandonnait. Il sentait déjà l'air tiède de la pièce faire frissonner sa peau brûlante ; si Shuuichi n'était plus là pour lui tenir chaud il allait mourir frigorifié. Agacé, il se passa une main dans les cheveux, repoussant les quelques mèches dorées qui collaient son front moîte.

Mais avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de se lamenter davantage, son amant revint, le tube de lubrifiant à la main. Il s'installa entre les jambes d'Eiri que celui-ci venait d'écarter pour lui, concentré à la tâche, appliqua une bonne dose du gel transparent sur ses doigts. Poussant un soupire pour se donner un peu de consistance, il introduisit lentement et prudemment son index dans l'intimité de son amoureux. Il leva son regard vers le blond pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, et au lieu de trouver les traits de son beau visage tirés par les pointes de la douleur, il rencontra un regard d'ambre, perçant. Légèrement surpris, le chanteur déglutit.

**Yu-Yuki ? Y'a quelque chose... qui ne te plait pas ? **tenta-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

**Non.**

**Alors, pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça.**

**Je te regarde faire.**

Ces simples mots avaient suffit à déstabiliser Shuuichi qui perdit un peu de sa confiance en lui. Le simple fait de savoir que ce regard troublant était braqué sur lui l'intimidait énormément. Ce n'est que lorsque Yuki se redressa légèrement pour l'attraper par les hanche et l'attirer vers lui qu'il se ressaisit. Introduisant une second doigt entre les paroies intérieures chaudes, élargissement l'étroit passage, il se pencha et vint caresser du bout de la langue la hampe de son amant. Instinctivement, Eiri leva légèrement le bassin, réclamant davantage, ce que Shuuichi ne lui refusa pas. Sa langue passa à plusieurs reprises sous la virilité du blond, lui tirant quelques gémissements excitants.

Jugeant que c'était bien assez de préparation - si le musicien continuait ce petit jeu plus longtemps, ils risquaient de perdre la tête - il retira ses doigts et se resservit une autre dose de lubrifiant pour sa propre hampe, car deux précautions valent mieux qu'une. Puis, il s'approcha encore un peu jusqu'à ce que, de ses cuisses, il puisse surélever un peu le bassin de son amant. Avec de délicates caresses sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, il écarta un peu plus ses longues jambes blanches pour se faciliter l'accès, et s'assit sur les talons pour se donner un minimum de stabilité. De son côté, Eiri faisait de son mieux pour cacher à son petit ami combien il était excité à l'idée de réitérer l'expérience de Février dernier. En fait, il en tremblait presque, et sentir la virilité de Shuuichi caresser l'entrée de son intimité ne l'aidait guère à garder le contrôle. Il passa ses jambes autour des hanches de l'étudiant et croisa ses pieds derrière lui afin d'avoir un point d'appui et que tout son poids ne repose pas uniquement sur le frêle corps du garçon.

Et l'instant d'après, il le sentit se frayer un chemin en lui. Malgré la préparation, c'était totalement différent : d'une part parce que c'était plus douloureux, et d'autre part parce que c'était bien meilleur. Lui qui était déjà au bord de l'orgasme eut toutes les peines du monde à supporter la lenteur avec laquelle l'adolescent s'enfonçait en lui. Lorsque Shuuichi fut enfin entré tout entier dans son corps, Eiri poussa une longue plainte lacive, qui émoustilla encore un peu plus le jeune homme. Ce dernier se cramponnait aux hanches de l'écrivain pour se donner la force et la volonté de ne pas jouir sur le coup. Il garda la position pendant quelques secondes, laissant le temps au corps de son amant d'accépter sa présence, mais aussi pour prendre quelques bonnes et profondes inspirations afin de récupérer un minimum de contrôle avant de commencer.

Puis lentement, il commença à bouger, se mouvant en rythme. Parmi les soupirs et les gémissements de Yuki, aucuns n'exprimait de la douleur ou un mal-être quelconque, alors très vite, les ondulations du bassin de Shuuichi devinrent des coups de butoire. Il avait besoin d'entendre plus de ces gémissements. Il voulait lui donner tout le bonheur du monde à chaque accoup. Et Yuki accéptait volontiers cette cadence plus rude. Après tout, Shuuichi n'avait-il pas promis de le faire crier et pleurer de bonheur ?

**Shu-Shuuichi ! **appela-t-il, dans un grognement tandis que son partenaire le regardait, ses yeux à moitié clos et voilés de désir.

Avec un petit sourire satisfait, plus que content de voir l'état dans lequel il avait mis son bien-aimé, Shuuichi changea légèrement l'axe de ses mouvements, ce qui lui permit de trouver au coup suivant la prostate d'Eiri. Et à peine l'eut-il effleurée que le blond poussa un cri rauque. Il n'était plus très loin, il pouvait le sentir : les muscles du romancier se resserraient autour de lui... Et maintenant, à chaque accoup, il criait. Un peu plus fort à chaque fois. C'en était trop, Eiri n'en pouvait plus. Sa tête tournait et, bien que ses yeux soient grands ouverts, sa vision devenait toute trouble. Il se arqua légèrement, sa tête basculée en arrière, accordant un meilleur accés encore à son seme occasionnel. Et c'est lorsque le chanteur empoigna brusquement sa hampe qu'il vint. Il avait envie de crier mais sa voix était prise dans sa gorge. Tout ce qu'il sentait c'était le plaisir qui le submerger.

Non, c'était même encore mieux que le plaisir. Au fond de lui, tout avait basculé : il se sentait si bien... En sécurité, au chaud, entouré d'amour. Il était heureux ce soir. Et il savait que Shuuichi l'était aussi, à en juger par l'orgasme de ce dernier qui se libérait en lui.

Après cet orgasme puissant à en faire trembler les murs, Shuuichi se laissa tomber sur l'abdomen d'Eiri, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Sa tête était pleine de petits coeurs, ses yeux éblouis par des centaines d'étoiles, et son ventre envahi par une nuée de papillons. Et le coeur battant la chamade de son amant sous lui le fit sourire. A ses oreilles, c'était comme si le sien et celui de Yuki chantait en choeur. Finalement, après avoir un peu récupéré, il se retira et vint s'allonger juste à côté de son chéri, se blottissant contre lui.

Eiri n'avait pas dit un mot, se contentant de passer un bras autour des épaules du garçon. Son regard encore embrumé fixait le plafond blanc, encore sous le choc de son orgasme, mais aussi à cause de...

**Yuki ? **s'enquit son petit ami en lui jetant un regard inquiet.

Et ce fut autour de Shuuichi de rester silencieux. Sur le visage pale de son amant glissaient des larmes ; elles roulaient lentement le long de ses tempes jusqu'à s'écraser sur le coussin sur lequel reposait sa tête. Et Shuuichi, si heureux qu'il était de voir Eiri pleurer - non pas que le fait de pleurer en soit était rejouissant, simplement il aimait le voir lui ouvrir son coeur - s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur chacunes de ses joues.

**Alors, ça soulage de pleurer ?**

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Yuki répondit dans un murmure :

**Enormément.**

Et là-dessus, il roula sur lui-même jusqu'à reprendre sa place, c'est-à-dire sur Shuuichi. Il tendit le bras pour attraper le plaid et les recouvrit son amant et lui. Puis il enlaça Shuuichi et lui souffla à l'oreille :

**Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureux de toi ? Pourquoi es-tu le seul à savoir me rendre heureux ?**

**C'est le destin qui a fait nos chemins se croiser. Et maintenant qu'on s'est trouvés, hors de questions que je te laisse en paix, **plaisanta Shuuichi.

Mais Eiri repensa à toutes ces questions qu'il s'était posées quelques mois plus tôt. Il était si indécis à propos de la relation qu'il voulait avec son élève... Puis du jour au lendemain, tout était devenu clair, il n'avait plus eu la moindre hésitation. C'était bien le destin qui les avait fait se rencontrer et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il savait que si son avenir ne se faisait pas avec Shuuichi, alors il préférait n'avoir aucun avenir du tout. Ce garçon, cet idiot aux cheveux roses était devenu toute sa vie. Il était ce qui faisait son bonheur. Et jamais, non jamais il ne le laisserait lui échapper de nouveau.

Shuuichi, de son côté, ne se posait pas autant de questions. Les choses étaient telles qu'elles étaient et il n'y avait rien au monde qui pouvait y changer quoi que ce soit. Shuuichi ne se laisserait plus jamais éloigner de Yuki. Il y a deux semaines, il avait failli tout perdre. Mais si le destin était vraiment ce qui les avait mis ensemble, maintenant le destin n'était plus assez fort pour pouvoir les séparer. Il jeta distraitement un coup d'oeil à son poignet droit, sur lequel l'indélébile marque de son amour pour Yuki était inscrite à même la chaire.

**Je t'aime, Eiri. De toutes mes forces.**

**Moi aussi, **susurra le blond avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Ils restèrent ainsi blottis, l'un contre l'autre, sous leur couverture et au mileu des coussins, dans le silence le plus total. Bientôt, le sommeil pointa le bout de son nez et Shuuichi se sentit partir. Mais la voix d'Eiri l'interpella :

**Si tu veux recommencer, vas-y.**

**Non, je suis trop fatigué. J'en peux plus. Je te reprendrai demain.**

**C'est ce soir ou c'est rien, **fit Eiri, retrouvant son côté provocateur et moqueur.

**Alors c'est rien. Tanpis. De toute façon, j'ai déjà eu ce que je voulais.**

Intrigué, le blond haussa un sourcil.

**Ah oui ? Quoi ?**

**Toi, baka.**

**Tsss... Et c'est toi qui m'appelle baka, sale gamin... **ricana-t-il en resserrant son étreinte. **N'oublie pas : tu as dit que tu ne me quitterais jamais. Tu m'appartiens, Shuuichi, **ajouta-t-il dans un murmure à l'oreille de son amant.

Pour toute réponse, le garçon déposa un baiser au creux de son cou et souffla :

**Tu es à moi aussi, Yuki... Y'a mon nom marqué sur toi.**

Puis, sans plus un mot, Shuuichi sombra dans un profond sommeil, la personne la plus satisfaite et heureuse du monde.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Le lendemain matin, Shuuichi se réveilla dans son lit, tranquillement blotti dans son avalanche de draps et de couvertures. Eiri avait dû s'être réveillé pendant la nuit et l'avoir porté jusqu'ici - _Et mon adorable chéri m'a même nettoyé de nos ébats d'hier soir..._ songea-t-il avec un sourire. Il dormait si paisiblement jusqu'à ce qu'un certain blondinet ouvre les épais double-rideaux pour laisser entrer la lumière du soleil. Quelle heure était-il ? Sûrement tard pour que Yuki soit déjà réveillé.

Ouvrant lentement les yeux, s'étirant et baillant bruyamment, l'adolescent se redressa. Bien qu'il soit maintenant assis sur son séant, il ne voyait pas encore très clair ; aveuglée par le soleil, sa vision était toute floue. Et il était si concentré à tenter de décripter les chiffres lumineux rouges sur le réveil que ce n'est que lorsqu'il reçut un petit bisou sur la joue qu'il remarqua Eiri, qui était venu s'asseoir à côté de lui. _8h48... _Il fallut un petit moment au chanteur pour pouvoir proprement déterminer les formes et les couleurs. Il n'y a qu'alors qu'il remarqua avec quelle classe son amant était habillé : costume brun foncé, avec une chemise couleur caramel et - _Oh miracle !_ - une cravate, elle aussi marron foncé. Cet assortiment de différentes nuances de brun allait à ravir à l'écrivain et s'accordait joliment à ses cheveux miel doré et à son regard ambré.

**Yuki Eiri, debout****avant 11h du matin, et qui porte une cravate par-dessus le marché ?! **ricana doucement Shuuichi. **C'est quand même pas la fin du monde ?**

**Baka.**

Puis, Shuu remarqua également qu'Eiri avait ramené ses cheveux en arrière, dans un effort de les coiffer, et qu'il portait ses lunettes.

**Tu m'as l'air bien sérieux, comme ça. Plus encore que quand tu étais prof à la fac. Que nous vaut cet honneur ? Quelqu'un est mort ? **demanda-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, sans pour autant perdre une miette du spéctacle, se délectant de tout le charisme et le sex appeal de son petit ami.

**Y'a des pourris au conseil d'administration de BS qui ont prévu d'organiser une réunion extraordinaire pour déterminer si Miri, dans l'état où elle est, est encore capable de diriger son entreprise. En gros, ils veulent profiter qu'elle soit à l'hôpital pour se débarasser d'elle et diriger la boîte. Ces vieux cons détestent se faire diriger par une adolescente plus maline qu'eux. Heureusement qu'Ericson, le bras droit de Miri, et Sean, qui est le nouveau responsable du département multimédia nous ont tenu au courant. Ils soupçonnent même que ce soit Seguchi qui ait suggéré cette réunion à Yearns et De Rilapierre. **

**Mais tu vas empêcher ça, hein Yuki ? **demanda Shuuichi, à la fois énervé et paniqué à l'idée qu'on profite de la faiblesse passagère de Miri pour lui voler le fruit de son travail.

**Evidemment. C'est pour ça que j'y vais. Hors de question que je laisse passer ça. Je suis son tuteur donc je suis son remplaçant désigné en tant que PDG. Et étant titulaire de sa fortune, je suis aussi le principale investisseur. J'ai donc plus de poids dans l'entreprise que tous ces crétins réunis. Ils ne pourront rien faire.**

**Alors tu leur en mettras plein la vue, hein !? **fit Shuuichi, tout fier, un sourire brillant s'étirant sur son visage.

**Comme d'habitude, **fit le blond d'un air suffisant.

Puis, il ébouriffa la chevelure fuchsia de son compagnon avant de se lever.

**Je t'ai préparé ton p'tit dèj mais tu feras la vaisselle. Et puisque le doyen t'as donné une dispense de cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année à cause de toute l'affaire Kaname, t'as qu'à en profiter pour rattraper ton retard en littérature.**

**J'suis peut-être dispensé jusqu'aux exams de fin Avril, mais du coup je dois suivre les cours de rattrapage de cet Eté et participer à la session d'examens de la rentrée de Septembre.**

**Te plains pas, t'as du temps pour prendre un peu d'avance. Si quelqu'un doit se plaindre, c'est moi. Je voulais partir au Canada pendant les vacances mais à cause de toi, je dois rester ici.**

**Tu voulais qu'on parte en vacances ?! **s'enthousiasma Shuuichi.

**Calme tes ardeurs, sale môme. Souviens-toi que tu as des cours tout l'été, donc on va nulle part.**

**Mmmh... **grogna Shuuichi, déçu. **C'est pas comme si c'était de ma faute, hein...**

Mais Eiri ne répondit pas, trop occupé à vérifier que son paquet de cigarette, son briquet, son portefeuille et ses clés étaient bien dans le porte-documents qu'il avait préparé. Heureusement pour Shuuichi qu'il lui tournait le dos ou bien il aurait pu se mettre très en colère en le voyant tirer la langue, comme un enfant gâté qui refuse d'ouvrir son cahier de vacances.

**Pas la peine de bougonner et de grogner, Shuuichi. Si tu bosses pas, c'est moi qui me chargerait de te faire réviser.**

**Vraiment ? **fit l'adolescent, intéressé par la douce perspective de se voir donner des cours _très _particuliers par son séduisant professeur personnel.

**Te fais pas de films, Shuuchan. Quand je suis dans le rôle du prof, je suis tout sauf gentil, **le prévint Yuki en lui adressant un regard dur par-dessus son épaule, lui rappelant avec quelle cruauté il le traitait au tout début.

**Et toi qui me faisais l'amour si passionnément hier soir, me murmurant des mots d'amour... On est loin du Yuki qui gémit pendant que je --**

**Shuuichi, si tu ****continues****, je vais vraiment me mettre en colère. Je suis déjà de mauvaise humeur rien qu'à l'idée de passer la journée avec des crétins alors n'en rajoute pas.**

Le chanteur poussa un soupir à vous fendre l'âme et se leva, tout nu qu'il était, pour aller enlacer son chéri. Il l'embrassa tendrement et lui murmura :

**Pour te porter chance.**

**Pas besoin de chance avec ces abrutis. **

**Oui, tu as raison, **ricana Shuu. **Ton regard de tueur suffira amplement.**

Là-dessus, Eiri déposa un baiser sur son front et partit.

Finalement seul, Shuuichi se décida à s'activer. Maintenant qu'il était debout, autant profiter de cette journée qui s'annonçait bien. Il enfila une des chemises de son amant - celles qui étaient bien trop grandes pour lui mais qu'il affectionnait tant - et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y prendre son petit déjeuner. Au passage, il alluma la télé pour pouvoir entendre la météo et les nouvelles de la journée depuis la cuisine. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise de Yuki ; avant, il ne s'intéressait pas plus que ça à ce qui se passait dans le monde, pas plus qu'il ne s'intéressait aux prévisions météo quasiment toujours erronées. D'ailleurs, Yuki lui-même s'en foutait pas mal, mais tout ça n'était que question de culture général. Et puis, Yuki aimait être au fait des dernière idioties des politiciens, et connaître la météo du jour pour savoir à peu près quels vêtements mettre. De toutes façons, une fois les infos générales passées, il laissait toujours à Shuuichi le droit de zapper pour mettre les cartoons ou autres animes.

Dans la cuisine, l'étudiant découvrit une assiette de gauffres avec un pot de confiture de fraise, une théière encore fumante remplie de son thé préféré - il pouvait en reconnaitre le parfum de jasmin n'importe où - et un grand verre de jus d'ananas. Le garçon connaissait maintenant suffisament bien son homme pour savoir que c'était sa façon à lui de le remercier pour la nuit précédente. C'est donc avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'il ne fit qu'une bouchée de cet appétissant repas. Puis, il fit rapidement la vaisselle avant d'aller prendre une douche rapide. Ensuite, il s'habilla et vint s'installer devant la télé pour regarder la diffusion de 10h30 de Pimp my Ride sur MTV. Il regarda aussi quelques extraits des dernières aventures de Takeshi Castle sur une chaîne cablée Japonaise avant de finalement éteindre la télévision pour allumer la radio et écouter les dernières nouveautés musicales **(2)**.

Il alla surfer sur internet jusqu'à midi environ, puis se décida à se faire réchauffer un peu de Ramen. Après un rapide déjeuner, il se dit que _peut-être _quelques révisions en littérature ne lui feraient pas de mal. Heureusement que Jo lui avait filé des photocopies de ses notes quand il était sorti de l'hôpital afin qu'il rattrape son retard. Il alla donc chercher ses livres et son classeur, puis vint s'installer à la table du salon. Mais une fois assis devant ce tas de papier inintéressant, Shuuichi perdit toute motivation.

**Faut que je travaille, **marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, sans trop de conviction. **Si j'ouvre pas mes bouquins, Yuki va****me ****tuer.**

Pourtant, la tentation de laisser ses devoirs en plant pour aller faire du roller à Central Park était bien trop grande pour qu'il y resiste. Sentant la culpabilité l'envahir à cette idée, il fit la moue. Puis, son esprit retort songea à la parade idéale... Avec un sourire sournois, Shuuichi ouvrit un de ses livres, pris au hasard dans la pile, l'ouvrit à une page quelconque, balaya des yeux quelques lignes du texte, puis referma le bouquin d'un coup sec. Il réitéra l'action avec chaque livre et une fois fini, il poussa un long soupire, comme après une longue journée de travail et dit :

**Voilà ! J'ai ouvert mes livres ! **

Et d'un air tout joyeux, comme libéré d'une encombrante corvée (ce qui était un peu le cas), il se leva de sa chaise et s'étira.

**J'ai une meilleure idée ! Je vais aller à l'hôpital rendre une petite visite à Miri ! Avec elle au moins, je ne m'ennuierai pas. Et puis, Hiro lui-même a dit qu'il lui fallait de la compagnie pour éviter qu'elle ne pense au bébé...**

Avec son nouvel objectif en tête, il alla dans l'entrée enfiler ses baskets et sa veste en jean's, prit ses clés et son portefeuille, et partit.

Sur le chemin, il prit le temps d'acheter quelques pâtisseries. En effet, il savait qu'à l'hôpital, Miri était mise à la diète et qu'on ne lui servait rien hormis ces horribles plats sans saveur et à l'arrière goût de plastique. _La pauvre... Comme si on pouvait soigner des gens en les dégoûtant de la nourriture. Je me demande si ceux qui préparent ces atrocités __goûtent __à leur propre cuisine avant ?!_ songea l'adolescent en quittant la boulangerie, une boîte pleine de tartelettes à la crème et aux fruits dans les mains.

Lorsqu'il arriva finalement à destination, il frappa à la porte de la malade pour s'annoncer. Et lorsqu'il reçut l'invitation d'entrée, il ouvrit et lança :

**Konnichi wa, Miri-chan ! **

**Oy, Shuuichi ! On est dans un hôpital ici. Je ne suis peut-être plus dans le service des urgences mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un vieux à l'article de la mort dans la pièce d'à côté, **le réprimanda la jeune femme, assise dans son lit, un magazine dans les mains.

**Su-Sumimasen... **fit l'adolescent avec une petite moue.

**J'espère juste que tu l'as pas terrorisé au point qu'il en fasse une crise cardiaque.**

Aussitôt, une vague de culpabilité envahit le pauvre Shuuichi. La guitariste dût le remarquer puisqu'elle lui dit :

**Il est à l'article de la mort, alors s'il a clamsé, au mieux tu lui auras rendu service en abrégeant ses souffrances.**

**Je ne pense pas que ce que tu lui dis là va beaucoup le rassurer, **plaisanta Hiro, derrière Shuuichi, alors qu'il venait juste d'arriver.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et alla au chevet de sa fiancée pour lui offrir un baiser.

**T'en as mis du temps, **grogna-t-elle. **T'as été les fabriquer ces maki ou quoi ?**

**J'ai dû faire le tour de la ville pour trouver un resto sushi digne de ce nom, **répondit le jeune homme à la chevelure bordeaux en déposant un bentô en plastique, pleins de maki au saumon, au thon et aux crevettes sur les genoux de la demoiselle.

Puis il se tourna vers son meilleur ami et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

**Shuuichi, mon vieux, t'as l'air de bonne humeur ! Ca fait plaisir à voir, sachant qu'hier t'avais plutôt l'air démoralisé.**

**Démoralisé ? **s'enquit Miri.

**Le fait qu'on ne progresse pas dans l'affaire Seguchi me frustre grave, **expliqua Shuuichi avec une mine agacée. **Mais Yuki m'a réconforté hier soir alors tout va mieux ! Je suis sûr que nos problèmes se régleront très vite à partir de maintenant, **ajouta-t-il avec un regain d'enthousiasme.

**Réconforté, hein ? **se moqua la blonde. **Dis plutôt qu'il t'as baisé comme une bête toute la nuit ! **

Hiro eut du mal à choisir entre choc et rire, et réprima avec difficulté un petit gloussement. Jusqu'à lors, il n'avait jamais essayé d'imaginer son chanteur de meilleur ami en pleine action avec son ancien prof, c'est cette image qui le secouait un peu. Mais le vocabulaire cru de sa petite amie avait le don de le surprendre à chaque fois. Il ne pouvait plus compter le nombre de fous rires qu'il avait eu à cause de son franc-parlé.

Shuuichi, peu décontenancé, répondit simplement :

**Tu te trompes. Lui et moi avons fait l'amour passionnément et tendrement, après quoi nous en sommes ressortis plus sûrs de nos sentiments et plus ****forts ****dans notre relation.**

**Mmh, que de belle poésie... **constata Hiro. **Mais dis-moi, c'est toi le uke dans votre couple, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Na-nani ?!! **balbutia le garçon à la tignasse rose, rougissant comme une collégienne.

**Donc j'ai raison ? **insista son meilleur ami.

**Non ! Ca m'arrive d'être dessus, tu sais ! Pas plus tard qu'hier d'ailleurs ! **s'exclama Shuuichi, touché dans sa fierté.

**T'es pas sérieux ? **

**Si, si ! Moi aussi je suis un garçon, tu sais. Et j'ai certains besoins que mon amant comble parfaitement ! J'ai beau être petit et ressembler à une fille, je ne suis pas totalement soumis non plus !**

**Putain... **jura l'autre garçon entre ses dents. **Tu viens de me faire perdre 200 dollars.**

**Hein ?**

**Et oui, cet idiot a parié contre moi. Il était persuadé que tu étais le uke par excellence et que tu étais capable de mettre ta fierté de mâle de côté pour subvenir aux besoins de mon frangin. **

**Et toi, tu savais ? **s'étonna Shuuichi.

**Pas vraiment. Mais tu sais, j'ai eu tellement de surprises de ta part et de celle d'Eiri que je me suis dit que votre vie sexuelle devait elle aussi avoir son lot. D'ailleurs, je suis étonnée d'apprendre que mon frère - si dominateur et macho - ait également des désirs de soumissions. **

**J'aurais mieux fait de me la fermer, Eiri va me tuer... **marmonna le chanteur pour lui-même.

**T'inquiète pas, je ne taquinerai pas mon frère à ce sujet et puis cette révélation ne sortira pas de cette pièce, n'est-ce pas Hiroshi ? **

**Parole de scout ! **affirma le musicien.

**T'as jamais été scout, Hiro, **lui rappela son ami.

**Et puis, grâce à toi, je viens de m'enrichir de 200 dollars, **ajouta Miri.

**J'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez parié là-dessus ! **fit Shuuichi, en boudant.

**Et moi j'arrive pas à croire que ma fiancée multi-millionnaire me fasse payer ma dette.**

**On ne joue pas quand on est mauvais perdant, **répondit Miri, d'un air supérieur.

Shuuichi sourit, heureux de voir sa belle-soeur en forme, n'ayant rien perdu de son mordant. Et surtout il était heureux de voir que la complicité entre Hiro et la belle blonde était au beau-fixe. Ces deux-là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, ils s'étaient vraiment bien trouvés. _Peut-être que là aussi, c'est le destin qui a joué en leur faveur ?... _se dit-il avec un sourire attendri. Puis il remarqua la boîte de pâtisseries, jusqu'à là restée dans ses mains.

**Tiens, Miri-chan, **dit-il en tendant la boîte à son amie.

**Génial, t'as pensé au dessert.**

Pendant une bonne heure, les trois amis papotèrent gentiment, les sujets de conversation variant de l'avenir de Bad Luck aux préférences culinaires de chacun en matière de sushi, en passant par la tentative de "coup d'état" chez BS. Finalement, vers 15h, Tatsuha, Ryuuichi et K arrivèrent. Ils restèrent tous ensemble pendant encore une vingtaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que Hiro parte grignoter quelque chose à la cafétariat et que les quatre autres décident qu'il était grand temps pour eux de partir s'ils voulaient profiter des soldes.

Evidemment, venant de K, Tatsu et Ryuu, ce n'était qu'une excuse. Shuuichi, trop heureux à la perspective de passer l'après-midi avec son idole, avait immédiatement demandé à les accompagner. Une fois dans le parking sous-terrain de l'hôpital, ils entrèrent tous dans le van du manager, et c'est là que leader de Bad Luck comprit. Il n'avait jamais été question de faire du shopping.

**Ryuuichi a un plan. Mais on ne peut rien faire sans toi, Shuuichi, **dit K, de but en blanc.

**Moi ?! **s'étonna le jeune chanteur.

**Oui, toi. Tu es la pièce maîtresse.**

Shuuichi fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il voulait vraiment entendre la suite. Puis il se souvint des mots de Tatsuha la veille... Il avait raison : Tohma devait payer. Et s'il avait les moyens de le faire couler, autant sauter sur l'occasion ! _Ce connard a voulu tuer Miri. Il a voulu me tuer moi. Eiri en aurait été effondré, détruit. Et si on ne fait rien il recommencera tôt ou tard. Je ne peux pas permettre que les gens que j'aime souffrent._

**En quoi ça consiste, ce plan ? **demanda-t-il.

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres des trois hommes face à lui. Et c'est Ryuuichi qui lui répondit :

**On s'est dit que, puisque qu'on ne trouvait pas de preuves, on n'avait qu'à en fabriquer.**

**Mais, si quelqu'un découvre que ces preuves sont fausses...**

**Elles ne seront pas fausses, **le corrigea Tatsuha.

**Oui, **approuva l'autre chanteur, **si on se sert directement à la source, la preuve obtenue sera amplement suffisante pour l'envoyer en prison à perpétuité.**

**Ou pourquoi pas directement dans le couloir de la mort, **fit le petit frère de Yuki, une expression de haine muette sur ses traits. **Après tout, dans l'état de New York comme au Japon, la peine capitale existe encore (3).**

**En gros, vous voulez des aveux, **en déduisit Shuuichi.

**Exactly ! **affirma K, avec un sourire victorieux illuminant son visage d'américain dérangé.

**Et on a rien dit à Yuki-san parce qu'il nous a semblé évident qu'il se serait opposé à ****un ****plan tel que celui-ci, **expliqua Ryuuichi.

**Parce que... c'est si dangereux que ça ? **s'enquit son protégé aux chaveux fuchsia.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Quelle belle journée de Printemps...Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux gazouillaient, les enfants s'amusaient dans le magnifique parc qu'était Central Park. Et, il en était convaincu, la journée ne ferait que s'améliorer pour lui. Il attendait depuis dix bonnes minutes maintenant et son rendez-vous n'était toujours pas là. Mais rien de surprenant venant de la part d'un gamin comme Shindou Shuuichi. Il avait toujours était trop clément avec les chiens perdus comme cet adolescent irresponsable. Et puis, de toutes façons, il n'avait que ça à faire aujourd'hui : attendre.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Eiri était épuisé. Ces idiots lui avait donné pas mal de fil à retordre mais avec les connaissances en droit des affaires d'Ericson, il s'en était sorti haut la main, comme c'était à prévoir. Honnêtement, il devait reconnaître que sa soeur avait un don pour s'entourer des bonnes personnes. Excépté cet idiot de Yearns, qu'elle n'avait gardé dans son épique qu'en mémoire de son père qui l'avait embauché, et le délégué des investisseurs, De Rilapierre - _Quel nom de merde... _- qui avait été désigné par les principaux actionnaires. Pourtant, Eiri ne se souvenait pas avoir voté pour lui... _Bizarre... Ou peut-être que... Ah mais oui ! J'me souviens avoir entouré son nom sur le bulletin de vote à cause de son nom à coucher dehors avec un ticket de logement ! Y'a pas idée de s'appeller Jean-Baptiste Marcel De Rilapierre. Et moi j'aurais mieux fait de me casser une jambe le jour où j'ai voté pour lui. J'devais être bourré, j'vois que ça..._

C'est avec ces pensées biscornues que le grand blond entra dans la chambre d'hôpital de sa petite soeur, prêt à lui faire un rapport détaillé de cette réunion extra-ordinairement chiante. Mais quand il entra, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir :

**Mika ?!**

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux auburn, parfaitement maquillée et portant une robe de grand couturier, était assise sur une chaise au chevet de la guitariste. La tension dans la pièce entre les deux frangines était palpable. Un silence lourd de repproches et de méfiance semblait planer au-dessus de leurs têtes.

**Eiri, je suis contente de te voir.**

Le romancier ne dit rien, se contentant de se débarrasser de sa veste et de sa cravate qu'il largua nonchalement au pied du lit de Miri. C'était la deuxième fois seulement qu'il voyait Mika depuis son arrivée à New York. En effet, il l'avait croisée la première fois ici même, dans cette chambre d'hôpital, alors qu'elle était venue rendre visite à Miri. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ça ne s'était pas très bien passé : elle avait affirmé ne rien avoir dit à son mari au sujet de leur supçons à son sujet, ce qui les avait grandement rassurés. Mais le fait qu'elle tente de le défendre, de lui trouver des excuses, de se voiler la face... Ca avait fait enrager Eiri et fait fondre Miri en larmes. La musicienne était encore très sensible à ce moment-là, à cause de la perte de son enfant, et voir sa soeur aussi affaiblie, aussi effondrée avait suffit à mettre le romancier dans une colère noire. Résultat, il avait passé toute sa rage contre son ainée, bien qu'elle ne soit pas responsable de tout ces malheurs. Même Tatsuha, alors présent, s'était acharné contre elle, lui rappelant comment son "bien-aimé" époux avait manqué de tuer sa petite soeur. Comment un enfant innocent avait péri. Et comment un psychotique avait manqué de violer sans vergogne le petit ami de son frère. Il était donc compréhensible que tout n'aille pas au mieux entre eux.

**Je suis venue m'excuser pour mon attitude de la dernière fois, **dit finalement Mika.

**C'est la moindre des choses, en effet, **fit remarquer Miri avec un brin de sarcasme et de rancoeur dans la voix.

**Vous aviez raison, tous les trois. Je ne voulais simplement pas l'admettre. Je suis désolée. **

Eiri ne dit rien, se contentant d'écouter. Il était tellement rancunier qu'il avait du mal à lui pardonner. Mais elle était sa soeur et elle n'avait pas un mauvais fond, loin de là. Mika était une personne douce et gentille, toujours très protectrice avec ceux qu'elle aimait.

**Je... Je me doutais que quelque chose comme ça arriverait, **déclara-t-elle.

**Comment ça ? **l'interrogea Miri, intriguée.

**Depuis le jour où tu t'es présentée chez nous, à Kyoto, clamant être notre demi-soeur et avoir des nouvelles d'Eiri, que l'on savait disparu, Tohma a changé. Il était si tendre et attentionné avec moi... J'étais heureuse avec lui. Malgré tous les malheurs qui avaient frappé notre famille, la fugue d'Eiri, la mort de maman, je me sentais prête à un nouveau départ avec lui, prête à bâtir un foyer.**

Mika baissa les yeux, observant ses mains comme si elle leur avait trouvé un intérêt soudain. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre.

**Tohma est devenu... obsédé. Il ne pensait qu'à Eiri et à comment le retrouver. Au début, je me disais qu'il avait retrouvé la foi. Je pensais que c'était simplement de l'enthousiasme et de la détermination, comme juste après qu'Eiri soit parti et qu'on avait encore l'espoir de le retrouver. Mais j'ai commencé à comprendre qu'il y avait autre chose...**

**C'est justement cette "autre chose" qui m'a poussé à fuir, **intervint Eiri, profitant d'une pause dans le mologue de sa soeur.

**Je suis désolée, Eiri. C'est moi qui ai amené Tohma dans notre famille. Il est celui qui t'a amené ici, à New York. Celui qui t'a présenté à Kitazawa. Celui qui t'a poussé à fuir. Et maintenant il est celui qui a manqué de faire tuer Miri, et ton petit ami, Shuuichi. Il est celui à cause de qui nous ne connaîtrons jamais notre neveu ou nièce... J'aurais dû comprendre plutôt... J'aurais dû parce que moi aussi j'ai perdu mon bébé il y a quelques mois... **(4) **Je suis désolée... Je suis tellement désolée...**

Et c'est à ce moment-là, et pour la première fois de sa vie, qu'Eiri vit sa soeur Mika, elle qui était si forte et si courageuse, pleurer. Elle sanglotait, comme une enfant perdue. Elle était d'hors et déjà pardonnée.

**Mika... **souffla Miri, en tendant la main vers sa grande soeur.

Un sourire bienveillant, un de ceux que l'on voyait rarement venant de cette sale gamine, se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle attirait à elle son ainée, l'invitant à poser sa tête sur ses genoux à défaut de pouvoir pleurer sur son épaule.

**Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est un peu grâce à toi que Seguchi a fait entrer Eiri en contact avec Kitazawa. Et c'est comme ça qu'il a muri autant, parce que j'ai entendu dire plus d'une fois qu'il**** était**** trop naïf et insouciant étant plus jeune. Et puis, grâce à ça, on a pu se rencontrer tous... Eiri et moi, puis moi et votre famille qui m'avez****si gentiment ****accéptée****, puis Eiri et Shuuichi, et moi et Hiro. Parce que si Eiri n'était pas resté ici, il n'aurait sûrement jamais rencontré son Shuuchan adoré. Et moi je n'aurais jamais eu besoin d'aller si souvent au Japon vous voir et donc, je n'aurais jamais rencontré le père de mon bébé. En fait, on te doit tous une fière chandelle. Comme mon père disait : "Les épreuves que Dieu nous fait traverser ne sont jamais veines, il y a toujours du bon dans les moments de malheurs, il suffit de savoir le trouver".**

**Je ne te savais pas croyante, **fit remarquer Eiri, un peu amusé.

**Je ne le suis pas, espèce de nouille. Mais je crois en une certaine forme de destin... Enfin, je pense.**

**Bienvenue au club, alors, **dit-il avec un minuscule sourire, s'asseyant au pied du lit.

Un long silence s'installa, mais bien plus léger cette fois. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre, enfin presque, alors les choses ne pouvaient qu'aller de mieux en mieux. Du moins, Eiri l'espérait sincèrement. Lorsque les légers sanglots de Mika disparurent, finalement calmée, elle se redressa et essuya ses joues humides avec un mouchoir sortit de son sac.

**Kami-sama bénisse l'inventeur du water-proof, **marmonna-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

**Au fait, où est Nakano ? **s'enquit Eiri. **Lui qui est toujours auprès de toi pour s'assurer que tu ne manques de rien...**

**Quand Mika est arrivée je lui ai demandé de rentrer et de se reposer. Il ne voulait pas alors j'ai dû le menacer un peu et lui donner du boulot, comme quelque****s**** partition****s**** à composer pour leur prochain single, **expliqua la plus jeune de ses soeurs.

Préférant ne pas songer à quelles menaces Miri avait eu recours, il préféra changer de sujet. Il allait lui parler des résultats de la réunion à BS quand quelqu'un fit irruption dans la pièce, les faisant presque sursauter **(5)**.Kitazawa Yoshiki, à bout de souffle, sa tignasse platine ébouriffée, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**On a un problème ! Eiri-san, j'ai pensé que vous voudriez savoir... **

**Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? **grogna Eiri, toujours pas à l'aise quand il était en présence de cette gamine - ou plutôt de _ce gamin_.

Yoshiki reprit difficilement son souffle, puis expliqua :

**Je vous ai cherché partout depuis ce midi. A BS, j'ai entendu K-san, Ryuuichi-sama et votre petit frère discuter d'un plan. J'ai pas entendu les détails mais, il m'a semblé que ça concernait Seguchi. J'ai entendu les mots "aveux" et "utiliser Shuuichi", ainsi que "Central Park".**

Evidemment, avec tous ces éléments, il ne fallut qu'un millième de seconde à Yuki et Miri pour comprendre toute l'ampleur du problème.

**Comment ça ? **demanda Mika. **Je ne comprends pas.**

**Y'a rien à comprendre ! **gronda l'écrivain en se levant, enfilant sa veste.

**Eiri !**

**Ryuuichi va se servir de Shuuichi pour tirer des aveux à Tohma, **expliqua Miri, synthétisant la situation à son radicale.

**Et tout ça va se passer à Central Park, **dit Eiri, dépassant Yoshiki pour quitter la pièce.

**Je viens avec toi ! **décida Mika.

**Hors de question ! Tu vas me gêner, c'est tout. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque avec la vie de celui que j'aime ! **s'exclama-t-il.

**C'est pas une requête petit frère, c'est un ordre !**

Et sans plus de pourparlers, Mika partit avec lui, laissant Yoshiki et Miri seules dans la chambre. La jeune pianiste se tourna vers son mentor et demanda :

**Tu crois que tout se passera bien ?**

**S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Shuuichi, alors rien ne se passera bien, Yosh. J'espère qu'Eiri arrivera à tant. Mais en même temps, j'espère que Tohma fasse le mauvais pas qui lui coûtera la vie. Dans tous les cas, c'est la fin de Seguchi.**

**Comment ça ? **demanda la petite soeur Kitazawa, inquiète.

**S'il fait du mal à Shuuichi, Eiri le tuera. S'il fait du mal à Eiri, c'est Mika qui le tuera. Si le plan de Ryuu marche comme prévu, c'est la mort par injection qui le tuera.**

**Et si le plan rate ? **

**Alors c'est moi qui le tuerai. Tu oublies que moi aussi, j'ai quelqu'un à venger. Je ne laisserai pas le meurtrier de mon bébé s'en sortir vivant, **dit froidement la jeune femme, avec dans ses yeux dorés un regard noir à vous glacer le sang, pourtant brûlant d'une haine sans nom.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Shuuichi n'était plus si sûr que se laisser embarquer dans ce plan plus que dangereux était une bonne chose ; Ryuuichi pouvait être si convainquant quand il s'y mettait... Ses jambes tremblaient légèrement, mais il faisait de son mieux pour n'en montrer rien. Il marchait dans Central Park, à la recherche de son ancien patron, Seguchi Tohma. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous sur un des bancs en face du parc aux pinguins et, de là où il était, il pouvait déjà voir le grand enclos aux hautes grilles entourant la maison de ces petits bonshommes en costumes noirs **(6)**.

Lorsqu'il eut finalement atteint le parc aux pinguins, il reperra Seguchi qui, comme prévu, l'attendait semblait-il patiemment, vêtu d'un de ses costumes chics, un long manteau de tweed noir, son légendaire chapeau sur la tête, et son effrayant sourire étiré sur les lèvres. _Tout ira bien, Shuuichi, _se dit le chanteur en prenant une profonde inspiration. Tout se passerait selon le plan de Ryuu, Tatsu et K, et en rentrant chez lui ce soir, il retrouverait son Yuki et ensemble ils feraient l'amour comme des bêtes pour fêter leur victoire. _Si jamais je sors vivant de cette confrontation... _ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Mais très vite il se resaisit : il pensa à Miri, battue à mort pour le protéger, en sang, étranglée par Kaname... à son bébé innocent... à la possibilité qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais tomber enceinte... à Yuki et à la tristesse qu'il avait pu ressentir en le trouvant lui et sa petite soeur dans cette cave... et à tout le malheur que leur avait apporté Seguchi. _Tout est de la faute de Seguchi ! _

Mû par une nouvelle détermination, le regard et la démarche de Shuuichi se firent assurés tandis qu'il avançait vers le producteur. Celui-ci se leva à son approche et le salua :

**Shindou-kun, vous êtes en retard.**

**Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, Seguchi-san, **lui répondit l'adolescent.

**Ce n'est rien. Je n'avais rien de prévu aujourd'hui ; venir à New York, c'est un peu comme une sinécure pour moi. **

**Etrange que vous soyez aussi détendu après ce qui est arrivé à la soeur de votre femme, **releva Shuuichi.

**Allons, Miri est hors d'affaire maintenant, **assura Seguchi, son atroce sourire ne quittant pas sa face un seul instant. **D'ailleurs, je suis heureux que vous vous portiez mieux également. **

**Merci, **répondit le garçon, s'efforçant ne pas paraître trop hypocrite. **Bien, comme je vous l'ai dit au téléphone, j'aimerais discuter avec vous des circonstances dans lesquelles Miri et moi avons été kidnappés. Je pense qu'on devrait marcher un peu et se trouver un endroit plus calme, il y a trop de monde dans cette partie du parc.**

D'un regard, il désigna les familles avec leurs bambins, en adoration devant les pinguins qui semblaient s'amuser comme des folichons dans leur bassin aquatique. Seguchi acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et les deux musiciens entamèrent une longue promenade. _Se mettre suffisament à l'écart, mais rester à découvert, que les arbres ne gênent pas... _se répétait mentalement Shuuichi, comme un mantra qui lui rappelait la marche à suivre.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche silencieuse, ils arrivèrent à un endroit plus calme, voir presque désert du parc. Il y avait quelques bancs inoccupés, une poignée d'arbustes autour, et une demi-douzaines d'arbres, pas bien grands et loin d'être suffisament nombreux pour bloquer la "vue". _Le plus important, c'est qu'il y ait du calme pour capter chaque mot, et de l'espace pour que K puisse agir... _se dit-il pour se rassurer. Mais encore une fois, grâce à sa détermination sans faille, Shuuichi parvint à masquer totalement le fond de ses pensées.

**Bien, **finit par demander Seguchi, rompant le silence. **Vous m'avez contacté. Vouliez-vous me parler de quelque chose en particulier, Shindou-kun ?**

**En effet, Seguchi-san, il y a quelques questions que je souhaiterais vous poser... **

**Comment cela ? **fit mine de s'enquérir le producteur, son sourire faux ne quittant pas un instant ses lèvres.

Shuuichi s'arrêta de marcher, poussant ainsi Tohma à faire halte également. Et de but en blanc, il interrogea :

**Etiez-vous vraiment si jaloux de Miri et moi qu'il vous paraissait indispensable de nous mettre en danger de cette façon ?**

Et pour la première, le sourire plastique de Seguchi Tohma disparut, le temps d'une fraction de seconde, pour se transformer en un regard de pure haine. Le regard d'un assassin sans peur ni remords.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Hiro venait d'appeler Miri pour savoir si elle était toujours avec sa soeur et s'il pouvait la rejoindre, prétextant qu'il ne trouvait l'inspiration pour ses mélodies qu'en présence de magnifique muse. Le fait qu'il ait trouvé Miri étrangement calme - voir même un peu froide - au téléphone, l'inquiétait pas mal également. Aussi était-il donc en chemin pour la retrouver à l'hôpital, à califourchon sur sa moto, sur une des artères de la ville de New York qui traversaient le centre ville et contournaient le large espace vert qu'était Central Park.

Il ne faisait peut-être pas bien chaud en ce début d'Avril, mais coincé comme il l'était dans les bouchons, les gaz d'échappements, son blouson en cuir sur le dos et son casque sur la tête, il commençait sérieusement à étouffer. Aussi releva-t-il la visière de son casque histoire de se rafraîtchir un peu mais pas trop. Et c'est en jetant un petit regard sur sa gauche, en direction du parc, qu'il put remarquer son meilleur ami, discutant face à face avec leur pire ennemi à tous. Seguchi Tohma.

_Putain ! _s'exclama-t-il intérieurement. Aussitôt, il s'extirpa comme il put du traffic pour se garer à la va-vite sur le trottoir, pour le plus grand mécontentement de certains piétons. Mais il fit fi de leurs remarques et de leurs regards agacés ; aussitôt sa moto appuyée sur la bequille, il en descendit, l'attacha rapidement avec un cadenas et retira son casque. Il se mit en route vers l'entrée du parc la plus proche - qui, il le savait, était beaucoup trop loin pour qu'il arrive à temps et empêche quoi que ce soit d'arriver à Shuuichi. Il courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, mais il devait admettre que l'endurance ou les courses de vitesse n'avaient jamais été son fort. Maladroitement, il fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de son téléphone portable. Aussitôt en main, il y chercha le numéro de Yuki Eiri, déjà en mémoire.

Très vite, il put entendre la tonalité d'appel, puis on lui répondit :

**Ca a intérêt à être urgent, Eiri est vraiment très occupé ! **grondant une voix féminine très autoritaire à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

**Vous êtes qui ?! **s'exclama Hiro, plus que surpris qu'une femme qui, il en était sûr, n'était pas Miri décroche le téléphone portable de l'écrivain.

**Sa soeur, Mika ! Et vous ? **aboya-t-elle.

_Ouf ! _se dit le guitariste, soulagé. L'espace d'un court instant, il avait eu peur que le romancier soit en train de tromper Shuuichi, alors que celui-ci encourait en ce moment-même un grave danger.

**C'est Hiro ! Passez-moi Yuki-san tout de suite ! C'est au sujet de Shuuichi !**

Il n'eut pas attendre plus d'un quart de seconde avant d'entendre la voix grave du blond.

**Nanda ?!**

**Je viens de voir Shuuichi en compagnie de Seguchi dans la partie Nord-Est de Central Park !**

**Je suis déjà en chemin ! Où exactement ? **s'enquit Eiri.

**Je n'en suis pas sûr mais il me semble que c'est pas bien loin du parc aux pinguins. Je suis en train de rejoindre l'entrée la plus proche pour le rejoindre ! **

**Alors magne-toi !**

Et sur ce, Yuki raccrocha. De toutes façons, l'information avait été transmise, il n'y avait donc plus rien à dire. Le plus important pour l'heure, c'était de rejoindre Shuuichi coûte que coûte. Il ne pouvait pas laisser celui qu'il considérait comme son frère risquer de se faire tuer une fois de plus.

Alors qu'il avait le portail du parc en vue et qu'il s'en rapprochait à grandes enjambées, la porte lattérale d'un fourgon noir s'ouvrit. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà, la silhouette qui en était sortie le tirait de force vers l'intérieure. Et au moment où il allait se retourner pour décocher une droite à l'idiot qui se mettait en travers de son chemin, il reconnut aussitôt le jeune homme comme étant Uesugi Tatsuha, le petit frère de Yuki et Miri.

**Qu'est-ce que --**

**Ne va pas bousiller notre plan en intervenant. Shuuichi sait très bien ce qu'il fait, **grogna Tatsuha avec un regard aussi dur qu'en étaient capables son frère et sa soeur.

**Comment ça ? Quel plan ?**

**Entre dans la fourgonnette et Ryuuichi et moi on va tout t'expliquer.**

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que le garçon le poussa brusquement dans le fourgon avant d'y monter à son tour et de refermer la portière derrière lui.

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Vous êtes bien comme Ryuuichi... On vous croirait idiot à première vue, mais en fait vous cachez bien votre jeu, **fit Seguchi, qui avait repris son détestable sourire.

**Vous êtes pas mal dans le genre non plus. C'est vrai ! Qui eut cru un seul instant que le serviable et avenant Seguchi Tohma puisse calculer dans les moindres détails un kidnapping et un double meurtre ? **

Shuuichi faisait de son mieux pour donner à sa voix et à son regard de l'assurance et de la détermination, mais il était vrai qu'il était plutôt difficile de soutenir un regard aussi effrayant que celui du claviériste à cet instant.

Seguchi haussa simplement les épaules avant de répondre :

**Miri a toujours était un obstacle dans tous les aspects de ma vie. En effet, elle est une concurrente que je ne pux ni acheter, ni dépasser. NG et moi sommes condamnés à être à égalité avec elle et son entreprise BS. Et ce qui me m'énerve encore plus, c'est le fait qu'elle ait obtenu tout ça sans rien faire ; elle s'est contentée de récuppérer la société de son père alors que moi, j'ai dû fonder mon empire de mes propres mains, pierre par pierre.**

**C'est minable de votre part, **se moqua un peu Shuuichi. **On dirait un enfant de maternelle, jaloux du jouet d'un autre.**

Le chanteur pouvait sentir son "ancien lui" remonter lentement à la surface. Le Shindou Shuuichi, sûr de lui et provacateur qu'il était à son arrivée à New York, et qui avait déjà fait face à Kaname plusieurs semaines auparavant dans le jardin de l'Université était de retour, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au jeune homme qui se sentait vraiment moins stressé ainsi.

**Et puis, il y avait ce lien qu'elle semblait avoir avec Eiri. Un lien qui n'avait rien à voir avec le lien du sang... Elle paraissait tellement proche de lui. Plus proche que je ne l'avais jamais été. Et ça, je n'ai jamais pu le supporter. Et puis tu es arrivé. En tout juste quelques mois, tu es parvenu à avoir d'Eiri tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Tu es exactement comme Miri. Je vous exècre l'un comme l'autre.**

**Eiri et moi, on a aussi un lien unique, que rien ni personne ne peut entraver. Vous ne pourrez jamais avoir un lien positif quel qu'il soit avec Eiri, parce que vous le voulez uniquement par jalousie. Et même du temps où vous viviez ici avec lui, vous jalousiez le lien qu'il avait avec Kitazawa Yuki ! En fait, je vous plains de vivre dans la jalousie et de ne pas avoir su saisir la chance que vous aviez de trouver le bonheur avec Mika-san, **fit le garçon, un peu plus calmement.

**Je n'ai jamais aimé Mika. Elle n'a toujours été qu'un substitut. Elle n'a jamais eu aucun réel intérêt pour moi, **répliqua le pianiste comme s'il parlait d'un vulgaire vase décoratif.

**Ce sont des mots bien méchants que vous avez là, Seguchi-san. Vous avez tout de même passé plusieurs années à vivre à ses côtés.**

**Des années que j'aurais dû passer avec Eiri à la place de Miri et de toi, **gronda Seguchi, cette fois commençant sérieusement à perdre son sang froid.

D'un pas lent et menaçant, il commença à avancer vers Shuuichi, poussant celui-ci à reculer au fur et à mesure.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Eiri et Mika venaient tout juste d'arriver à Central Park, pas bien loin de l'endroit que Hiroshi leur avait indiqué. Tandis que le romancier courait à larges enjambées, sa soeur aînée suivait comme elle pouvait malgré ses talons aiguilles. Yuki lui avait demandé de rappeler Hiro afin de s'assurer qu'il avait bel et bien rejoint Shuuichi, mais celui-ci ne répondait pas à son portable, ce qui frustrait considérablement la jeune femme, et inquiétait au plus point son frère.

Elle composait le numéro pour ce qui lui paraissait être la centième fois en cinq minutes, et quand elle leva la tête pour voir de combien de mètres son cadet la distançait, l'appareil à l'oreille, elle remarqua qu'elle l'avait tout simplement perdu.

De son côté, Eiri courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, bousculant au passage pas mal de passants. Mais il s'en moquait. A vrai dire, il n'en aurait pas fait cas en temps normal non plus, alors le fait que Shuuichi soit en danger ne changeait pas grand chose de ce côté. Mais pour l'instant, il devait à tout prix le retrouver, et le protéger. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Tohma faire le moindre mal à la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Plus encore que sa propre vie.

En courant, il dépassa un fourgon noir, aux vitres teintés, qu'il ne remarqua absolument pas, trop préoccupé par le sort de son petit ami qu'il était. Mais dans cette fourgonnette, en revanche, on le remarqua. Tatsuha, Hiro et Ryuuichi guettaient absolument tout, grâce au matériel de surveillance haute-téchnologie que leur avait fourni K. Ryuuichi portait un casque, lui permettant d'entendre tout ce que se disaient Shuuichi et Tohma. Et devant lui, sur tout un pan de l'intérieur du véhicule, étaient installés trois grands écrans et une dizaine d'autres plus petits qui lui permettaient de voir sous toutes les coutures chaque détail de la situation en direct.

Les deux adolescents derrière lui observaient les écrans également, à l'affut du moindre problème qui nécessiterait une intervention. C'est donc ainsi qu'il remarquèrent l'arrivée de Yuki et de Mika. Et alors que Tatsuha s'apprêtait à sortir pour retenir son frère, Ryuuichi lui dit :

**Chotto matte kure.**

**Demo --**

**Grâce à Yuki-san, on va pouvoir obtenir plus que des aveux...**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Shuuichi s'était très vite retrouvé acculé contre le tronc d'un arbre, à l'écart de chemin bétonné qui serpentait le parc. Non seulement il recommençait à avoir peur mais en plus, il était maintenant caché par les arbres. _Je dois trouver un moyen de m'exposer ou K ne pourra pas nous voir ! _s'exclama-t-il intérieurement. D'une voix sobre et sur un air presque insouciant, il demanda :

**Si vous me détestez autant, pourquoi m'avoir sauvé la vie ce jour-là, quand on nous a retrouvé dans la cave ? Pourquoi avoir tué Kaname, alors qu'il était votre complice ?**

**Pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il était un incapable. Si la police l'avait arrêté, il aurait sûrement parlé. Et surtout, depuis le début il savait qu'en aucun cas il ne devait mettre la vie d'Eiri en danger, **expliqua Seguchi, à une demi-douzaine de mètres seulement du chanteur.

**Et ce jour-là, il s'apprêtait à lui faire du mal. C'est pour le protéger que vous avez tué ce fou.**

**Tu vois, je ne suis pas si mauvais.**

Mais là, Seguchi venait de dire les mots de trop...

**Pas si mauvais, hein ? Un bébé innocent est mort ! **s'exclama-t-il.

**Miri elle-même n'était pas au courant alors, comment étais-je censé savoir qu'elle était enceinte ?**

**Comme si le fait de le savoir vous ****aurait ****empêché de le faire ! **l'accusa Shuuichi.

Avec un sourire vicieux, Tohma répondit :

**Mmmh... En effet, tu as raison ; je ne me serais pas retenu pour autant.**

Il coûtait au garçon aux cheveux roses toutes ses forces et toute sa volonté pour ne pas bondir sur ce type et l'écorcher vif.

**Vous... Vous êtes un monstre. **

**Je n'ai jamais prétendu être un ange. **

Le regard de Shuuichi s'était fait dure et haineux, et Seguchi semblait peu impressionné à en juger par son sourire hypocrite. Mais son rictus moqueur disparut aussitôt quand il vit le même se dessiner sur les lèvres du chanteur.

**Baka da ne... Si présompteux que vous êtes, vous n'avez jamais pris en considération que je puisse avoir une once de malignité. Et en effet, c'est bien la première fois que je me montre aussi calculateur. Ca me surprend moi-même...**

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? **s'enquit aussitôt Seguchi.

**Je veux dire que j'ai pris soin d'enregistrer chaque détail de cette conversation.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Ryuuichi ! Il faut intervenir tout de suite ! C'était pas prévu que Shuuichi balance ça ! **s'exclama Tatsuha, réellement conscient du danger qu'encourait son ami.

**Comment ça ?! **s'écria Hiro, furieux.

**Ne bougez pas, **ordonna froidement Ryuuichi, son regard sérieux ne quittant pas un seul instant les écrans. **Il n'était pas censé dire ça mais... A vrai dire, ce que fait Shuuichi va au-delà de mes ****espérances****. Il est vraiment comme moi ce petit : très calculateur quand il veut.**

Confus et perdus, le guitariste et le moine échangèrent un regard interloqué avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le musicien pour lui demander davantage d'explications au sujet de ces "espérances" et de ce qu'il entendait par "calculateur". Mais ils furent coupés dans leur élan par la voix de K dans le talky-walky.

**Ryuu ! Je les ai ****perdus****, ils ne sont plus dans mon champ de vision.**

Et pour la première depuis le début de ce plan, Ryuuichi devait admettre qu'il était inquiet.

**Interviens à la première occasion, **lui dit-il, observant Seguchi Mika à quelques mètres seulement du fourgon.

_Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu, _songea-t-il en regardant la jeune femme chercher désespéremment autour d'elle un moyen de retrouver son frère.

Elle continuait encore et encore d'appeler Hiro sans resultats, jusque ce que finalement...

**Mika-chan, c'est Ryuuichi à l'appareil. J'ai un service à te demander.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Tohma sortit de la poche de son manteau un petit revolver, qu'il pointa comme si de rien n'était sur Shuuichi. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, surpris, mais pas totalement étonné non plus. Ryuuichi et K avaient mentionné la possibilité que Seguchi vienne armé. Mais entre le savoir et l'avoir sous le nez, il y avait une différence de taille.

**Y'a-t-il d'autres personnes, hormis Ryuuichi et toi, qui sachent quoi que ce soit, Shindou-kun ?**

**N-Non, **balbutia le chanteur, faisant mine d'être complètement paniqué à la vue du pistolet.

**C'est vrai ce mensonge ? **fit le producteur, d'une voix doucereuse.

**Je ne mens jamais.**

**Dans ce cas, j'espère que tu n'as aucun regret dans cette vie, **_**Shuu-chan**_

_Pitié, K ! Si tu dois intervenir, c'est maintenant ! _songea le jeune homme, déglutissant bruyamment. _Tasukete... _Et au moment où son adversaire arma son revolver, prêt à tirer, son bras fut saisi avec force et levé en l'air. La balle destinée à Shuuichi fut perdu dans le ciel New Yorkais, dans le retentissement d'un coup de feu aussi saisissant que le tonnerre. Dans la rapidité du mouvement, et tétanisé par le fait d'avoir échappé de si peu à la mort, le chanteur n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite qui était intervenu pour lui sauver la vie.

Ce n'est qu'en ouvrant les yeux après les avoir fermés sous le coup de la terreur qu'il le vit. Son héro. Eiri. Encore une fois, il était arrivé à temps.

Le blond de son coeur toisait avec rage le pianiste. Jamais Shuuichi, ni même Tohma, n'avaient vu un tel éclat de fureur dans le regard doré de l'écrivain. Un regard meurtrier à vous glacer le sang. Et ce qui saisit encore plus le garçon, c'était bien le fait que la veille encore, ces même yeux ambrés étincelaient de tendresse et d'amour. _Eiri a vraiment une personnalité à deux facettes, comme Docteur Jekhill et Mr Hide._

Quant à Eiri, maintenant qu'il avait sous la main le coupable de tous les malheurs survenus dans sa vie récemment, il comptait bien se défouler un peu et lui faire payer pour toutes les souffrances que ses proches et lui avaient dû subir. Aussi, il mit toutes ses forces dans sa poigne afin de faire lâcher son arme à Seguchi, avant de lui tordre le poignet jusqu'à ce que l'articulation resiste. S'il continuait, il allait lui briser le poignet, mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Cependant, il coupa court à la torture et choisit de foutre son poing dans la figure de cet enfoiré qui venait de pointer une arme sur Shuuichi. Son Shuuichi.

**Qui tu crois que tu es pour décider qui dois vivre ou mourir ? Qui t'as permis de jouer avec la vie de ceux que j'aime ? **grogna-t-il férocement.

**Ei-Eiri-san... Tout ce que j'ai toujours fait, je l'ai fait pour toi. Pour que tu sois heureux.**

**Et comment un homme aussi envieux que toi, qui n'a jamais connu le vrai bonheur, peut savoir ce qui est bien pour moi ? **rétorqua Eiri en donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac de Seguchi déjà à terre.

Il ajouta quelques coups, encore et encore. Chacun tirant de Tohma un gémissement de douleur. Et lorsqu'il jugea que c'en était assez, il s'arrêta, ramassa le révolver au sol pour l'éloigner de la portée de ce malade. Une expression de dégoût apparut sur le visage de Yuki lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'arme. Comment un si petit objet pouvait-il ôter quelque chose d'aussi précieux que la vie d'un homme ? Puis il adressa un regard non moins méprisant à Seguchi, et l'espace d'un instant, la perspective d'utiliser ce pistolet pour débarasser la terre d'une pourriture comme lui lui vint à l'esprit. Douce tentation... Un coup, un seul, et tout était fini. Il pourrait toujours prétendre à la légitime défense. Après tout, qui allait le dénoncer ? Shuuichi ? Certainement pas.

Mais tout de même...

**Eiri ? **l'appela doucement son amant. **Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. On a tout ce dont on a besoin maintenant.**

**Un geste si facile, pour régler un si grand problème, **marmonna le romancier, fixant l'arme dans ses mains.

**Peu importe que tu aies déjà eu à le faire par le passé, tu as changé. Tout a changé. Tu n'es pas un assassin. **

Après encore quelques secondes de réflexions, Eiri finit par vider le barillet des six balles qu'il contenait, les laissant tomber au sol, désormais inoffensives. Soulagé et heureux que son amoureux n'ait pas fait le mauvais choix, Shuuichi ne put résister plus longtemps à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Et tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour de sa taille, blottissant son visage contre le torse de son amant, celui-ci l'enlaça également tendrement, se moquant pas mal qu'ils soient dans un lieux public.

**Eiri-san ? **

A l'appel de son nom, l'écrivain se tourna vers Seguchi pour le voir se relever plutôt péniblement.

**Alors, quoi que je fasse, tu ne m'aimeras donc jamais ? Il n'y en a que pour Shindou ?**

**Il n'y en a toujours eu que pour lui. Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas essayé d'obtenir de moi ce que tu n'aurais jamais****eu****, on aurait pu être de vrais amis. Mais mon amour, c'est à Shuuichi que j'étais destiné à le donner, et à personne d'autre.**

**Dans ce cas, je suis désolé. **

L'expression sur son visage était d'une sincérité poignante, c'en était surprenant. Shuuichi et Yuki ne purent s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de compassion pour lui. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'ils ne voient à sa main gauche un autre révolver, assez semblable à celui que le romancier lui avait arraché. Lentement, il le pointa en direction des deux amants.

**Je t'ai sauvé la vie quand Kaname a voulu te tuer, Eiri. Mais cette fois, je préfère encore te voir mort qu'avec un autre que moi, **ajouta Seguchi, avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux.

Instinctivement, ils ressérèrent leur étreinte. C'était idiot, certes, mais inconsciemment, ils espéraient pouvoir se protéger l'un l'autre. _Jamais rien ne me séparera de Yuki, _pensa Shuuichi, se résignant une nouvelle fois à son sort. _Je n'ai pas eu assez de temps avec Shuuichi... Laissez-moi plus de temps. La vie est déjà bien assez courte, _songea Eiri, plongeant son regard dans les iris violines de son petit-ami.

**Tohma ! Ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie ! **appela la voix essoufflée de Mika.

La jeune femme le rejoignit assez vite, étant donné qu'elle avait couru dans le parc pieds-nus sur une bonne partie du chemin.

**Va-t-en, Mika ! **ordonna Eiri.

**Non ! Je n'irai nulle part sans mon mari, **décida-t-elle, s'attirant un regard dur et accusateur de la part de son frère.

_Et elle qui disait il y a à peine une heure encore qu'elle regrettait de s'être voilé__e__ la face en prenant la défense de Tohma, la voilà qui recommence ! _s'énerva-t-il.

**Tohma, je t'en prie, pose ton arme.**

**Je ne peux pas, Mika. Je dois le faire. Parce que si je ne le fais pas, alors je serais tenté encore et encore de le faire. Que je le fasse maintenant ou plus tard, ça n'a plus grande importance, **répondit son époux.

**Ca en a pour moi, Tohma ! Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas autant que tu le devrais mais... mais moi je t'aime ! Je t'en prie, viens. Je ferais tout pour toi. Tout pour que tu sois heureux. Même si je ne suis pas Eiri, même si tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, ça m'importe peu. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois là, auprès de moi. Même si tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre pendant ce temps-là.**

**Et même si ce quelqu'un d'autre est ton petit frère ? **s'enquit Tohma avec un sourire triste et moqueur à la fois.

**Même dans ce cas-là... Tohma. Viens.**

Mika accompagna sa dernière supplique par un geste tendre : elle ouvrit grand ses bras, invitant son mari à venir l'étreindre, lui offrant par là-même une épaule confortable sur laquelle pleurer. _Il n'ira jamais, _se dit Eiri, qui observait la scène avec attention, tout comme Shuuichi d'ailleurs.

Mais contre toute attente, Seguchi rejoignit d'un pas lent et hésitant, les bras chaleureux et accueillants de sa femme. Elle les encercla tendrement autour de lui, le serrant contre elle avec la chaleur bienveillante d'une mère pour son enfant.

**Je t'aime tellement Tohma... **souffla-t-elle à son oreille, les larmes roulant sur son visage fin.

Elle le connaissait, elle savait qu'il viendrait. Maintenant, elle avait fait sa part.

**Je suis désolé, Mika, mais je vais devoir le faire quand même, **lui dit Tohma en s'écartant d'elle après quelques instants de tendre étreinte.

Et tandis qu'il se tournait de nouveau vers ses cibles, la jeune femme dit d'une voix triste et déchirante :

**Non, Tohma. C'est moi qui suis désolée.**

Seguchi comprit, mais trop tard, que le vent avait tourné en sa défaveur. Cette fois, il avait été seul contre tous depuis le début.

Il ne l'avait pas entendu arrivée ; elle était sans doute arrivée de très loin. Connaissant K, il avait dû se poster depuis le toît d'un immeuble pour tirer cette balle, utilisant sans aucun doute un silencieux pour ne pas ameuter tout le voisinage... Ce qui le surprenait le plus dans tout ça, c'était bien la trahison de Mika, qui lui avait toujours été si fidèle. Elle l'avait attiré dans la ligne de mire de K pour aider Shuuichi et Eiri... A l'évidence, en s'en prenant directement à Miri, il avait fait une erreur fatale : c'était sans compter sur l'instinct maternelle de son épouse qui ferait tout pour protéger sa famille, ceux qui l'aimaient vraiment...

Il sentait la douleur s'étendre dans son corps, partant de son ventre, la où la balle était venue se loger. Très vite, ses extrêmités s'engourdirent, et il finit par lâcher son arme. Avec un étrange sourire, il balbutia faiblement :

**Tu as gagné, Shuuichi.**

Puis il perdit connaissance, s'effondrant comme une masse sur la pelouse. Mika, en larmes, se précipita vers lui tandis que déjà, les sirènes des ambulances et de la police retentissaient au loin, sûrement appelés par Ryuuichi qui avait bien calculé son coup. Eiri, lui, adressa un regard interrogateur à Shuuichi. Que voulait dire Seguchi par "Tu as gagné" ? Qu'avait-il gagné ? Tout cela n'était-ce pour lui qu'un jeu de stratégie ? Si c'était le cas, alors c'était encore plus méprisable.

**J'ai gagné... **répondit Shuuichi, son regard perdu dans le vague s'attardant sur le corps inerte de son ancien patron.

Et c'est alors qu'Eiri compris le sens de ces trois mots : Shuuichi avait gagné le droit de vivre en paix. Il avait joué sa vie pour confondre Tohma, et il était récompensé par le bonheur de ses proches, ainsi que le sien. _Quel horrible jeu. Le genre de jeu où tu as tout à perdre et ou tout à gagner. Quitte ou double. On dirait que Seguchi a joué ça à la roulette russe._

**XXX XXX XXX**

Il était tard ce soir-là, lorsque Yuki, Shuuichi, Mika, Ryuuichi, Tatsuha et K quittèrent le commissariat de police. Ils avaient tous fait leur déposition, ne racontant que la vérité, et remettant au procureur - venu les rencontrer - toutes les preuves qu'ils avaient pu obtenir. Lui qui se plaignait quelques semaines plus tôt qu'il n'avait pas assez de preuve pour inculper qui que ce soit d'autre que feu Kaname, le voilà avec en sa possession des enregistrements audios et vidéos qui ne laissaient place à aucun doute quant à la culpabilité de Seguchi Tohma.

Sur le chemin de l'hôpital pour voir Miri, Eiri déposa sa soeur à son hôtel. Elle semblait encore sous le choc. Le contre-coup de sa trahison envers son mari devait se faire ressentir à en juger par son teint blafard et son regard vide. Connaissant sa soeur, elle s'en voulait terriblement, même si elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. En effet, Ryuuichi lui avait demandé d'user de son charme et de sa connaissance parfaite des réactions de Seguchi pour l'amener à se mettre à découvert des arbres, et donc à s'exposer aux yeux de faucon de K.

Shuuichi s'était beaucoup inquiété pour Mika. Il ne la connaissait quasiment pas pourtant, ça lui avait fait si bizarre de voir cette femme au caractère fort et imposant s'effondrer de la sorte. Il se demandait encore s'ils avaient bien fait de la laisser seule avec Tatsuha, qui était bien connu pour sa maladresse en ce qui concernait les sentiments. _Encore un point qu'il a en commun avec Yuki, _songea Shuuichi tandis que son amant reprenait la route de l'hôpital, suivi par Hiro en moto, et K et Ryuuichi dans le fourgon.

Une fois arrivés à destination, les cinq amis montèrent jusqu'à la chambre de la guitariste, qui à cette heure-ci était seule. Normalement, les heures de visites étaient terminées depuis pas mal de temps mais, au vu des circonstances, ils obtinrent du médecin de garde le droit à une petite visite.

Miri les écouta attentivement, son visage serein ne montrant aucune expression. Puis finalement, elle demanda :

**Alors, tout est fini... Et que va-t-il advenir de Tohma maintenant ?**

**D'après le procureur, tant qu'il n'est pas sorti d'affaire, on peut trop rien entreprendre, **expliqua K. **Cependant, il a déjà préparé son dossier pour un éventuel procès si Seguchi survit à ses blessures.**

**Il devrait obtenir sans trop de peine la prison à perpétuité, ou au minimum 35 ans ferme, **détailla Hiro.

**Mais, il y a aussi des chances qu'il passe une bonne partie de son temps dans un hôpital psychiatrique, **finit Shuuichi.

Miri eut un petit sourire triste et marmonna :

**Quel idiot ! Si seulement tout ça n'avait pas tourné à l'obs****e****ssion... **Elle leva son regard vers Shuuichi et lui sourit, avant d'ajouter : **Tu as été très courageux. Tu sais que tu aurais pu tout perdre face à lui, n'est-ce pas ?**

Le garçon acquiesça faiblement d'un signe de tête.

**Baka... Ce n'était pas à toi de faire ça.**

**D'un autre côté, si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, Tohma aurait sûrement été plus prudent et n'aurait pas parlé aussi clairement de ses crimes et de ses motivations ! **fit remarquer Ryuuichi, avec son air innocent, son Kumagoro serré dans ses bras tandis qu'il en mordillait une oreille.

**C'est vrai qu'avec sa stupidité persistante, on a du mal à s'imaginer que Shuuichi puisse avoir suffisament de jugeote pour concocter un plan digne de ce nom, **intervint pour la première fois Yuki, se moquant ouvertement de son amant.

**Yuki ! Tu pourrais me remercier tout de même ! Tu peux te moquer mais c'est pas comme si t'avais beaucoup aidé non plus, hein ! **

Aussitôt, tous explosèrent de rire face à la suceptibilité du jeune homme aux cheveux roses. Seul Ryuuichi, en larmes, se jeta sur le garçon en s'écriant :

**Waaaaargh ! Shuu-chan ! T'es mon héros ! Ils se moquent tous de toi mais moi je sais que t'es le meilleur ! **

**Oy ! **s'exclama agressivement Eiri et tirant brutalement son amant des bras de l'autre chanteur.

**Ooh ! Mais ne serait-ce pas de la jalousie que je vois là ? **le taquina aussitôt Miri.

**C'est vrai, **approuva Hiro. **C'est comme si c'était marqué en grosse lettres rouges sur son front ! "JAAA-LOOOUUUX" ! **

Eiri ne répondit rien, se contentant de grogner tandis que Shuuichi gloussait joyeusement dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes puis, certains commençant à montrer de sérieux signes de fatigue, ils décidèrent de partir après avoir échangé quelques au revoir. Alors qu'Eiri s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre en bon dernier, Miri le retint. Il n'était plus que tous les deux, le frère et la soeur. Si elle voulait poser sa question, c'était maintenant.

**Pour Mika ? Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu crois que ça ira ? **s'enquit-elle.

Le romancier fixa un instant sa petite soeur, remarquant la sincère inquiétude et la tristesse dans son regard. Avec peut-être même... _une pointe de culpabilité. _Quoi de plus normal ? Elle devait se sentir coupable d'avoir indirectement imposé une tâche aussi difficile à sa soeur que celle de trahir l'homme qu'elle aimait. Après un instant de silence, il répondit :

**Elle est forte, elle s'en sortira. Après tout, c'est de Mika dont on parle. C'est une Uesugi.**

Un petit sourire rassuré apparut aux coins des lèvres de la guitariste, ses yeux légèrement humides de larmes qui menaçaient de couler bientôt. De son côté, Eiri se rendit compte, non pour la première fois, combien quelques paroles suffisaient à rassurer sa petite soeur. Comme après la mort d'Ethan, comme lorsqu'ils avaient appris la mort de leur mère, comme lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé la mort de son bébé... Il semblait avoir le don de trouver les mots juste pour la consoler, tout comme il semblait être le seul à pouvoir consoler Shuuichi dans ce genre de situation. Se transformait-il en mère poule ? Peut-être n'était-ce simplement que le côté trop protecteur de sa personnalité qui ressurgissait quand il s'agissait de préserver les êtres qu'il chérissait...

Finalement, Yuki et Shuu partirent de leur côté, dans la Mercédès de l'écrivain qui les ramena assez vite à leur domicile. Mais pas assez vite pour le petit chanteur qui s'était déjà assoupi sur le siège passager. A la fois agacé et - il ne l'admettrait certainement pas à haute voix - attendri par le spéctacle de son petit amour endormi, il fit le tour de la voiture après s'être garé dans le parking privé de l'immeuble à sa place réservée. Il ouvrit la portière, détacha la ceinture de sécurité de Shuuichi et le prit dans ses bras. D'un coup de talon, il ferma la portière et pressa le bouton de fermeture automatique.

Après avoir patiemment attendu que l'ascenseur les conduisent jusqu'au seizième étage, il finit par entrer dans son appartement. Doucement, il déposa Shuuichi sur le lit avant d'aller verrouiller la porte d'entrée. Puis, il alla à la cuisine et se prépara quelque chose de rapide à grignoter. Certes, ils avaient pu manger à la va-vite de la nourriture fast food que le commissaire, qui se chargeait personnellement de l'affaire, avait fait venir pour eux, mais il semblait maintenant au blond que son hamburger et ses quelques frites étaient loin d'être suffisants pour combler sa faim. Aussi se prépara-t-il une petite salade de choux et quelques sashimi avec du soja.

Il avait commencé à manger depuis deux ou trois minutes seulement, installé à la table, quand Shuuichi entra dans la cuisine. Il n'aurait pas été surpris d'entendre Shuuichi lui dire que l'odeur de la nourriture l'avait réveillé. La petite frimousse endormi du garçon lui tira un sourire et, désireux de sentir sa chaleur contre lui, il l'attira à lui, le l'obligeant à s'asseoir ses genoux. Instinctivement, son petit ami se blottit contre lui, ses mèches fuchsia lui caressant le menton.

**T'as faim ? **demanda doucement Eiri avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de la tête rose de son compagnon.

**Oui... **répondit-il dans un murmure.

Avec un petit sourire amusé, le romancier prit une pincée de choux rapé et assaisonné entre ses baguettes avant de tendre la bouchée au garçon sur ses genoux, qui l'avala sagement.

**J'ai fait un rêve bizarre, **souffla Shuuichi tandis que son amant mangeait à son tour.

Intrigué, son ancien professeur lui adressa un regard interrogateur sans pour autant piper mot.

**Il y avait toi et moi, et on marchait sur deux routes différentes. Puis on a fini par être ensemble, sur le même chemin. Il y avait Hiro et Miri sur un autre, et chacun de nos amis avait le sien. Parfois leurs chemins se croisaient... Et puis il y avait Seguchi, qui était loin de derrière nous. On l'avait dépassé et lui, il avançait à peine...**

Eiri resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de son petit ami. Il posa ses baguettes sur la table pour pouvoir passer son autre bras autour de la frêle silhouette du garçon, et enfouit son visage au creux de son cou.

**Shuuichi, ce qui compte maintenant, c'est que toi et moi on soit sur le même chemin, **murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Le chanteur acquiesça une fois de plus et répondit tout aussi bas :

**Et qu'on y reste tous deux.**

Il se tourna délicatement dans l'étreinte amoureuse de celui qu'il aimait, passa ses bras autour de son cou, et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser doux et emprunt de sentiments si puissants et si profonds qu'Eiri lui-même, en bon homme de lettres qu'il était, doutait qu'il existe ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot pour les décrire. Il rendit son baiser à son amant, tentant de lui transmettre au moins autant d'émotions qu'il venait d'en recevoir. Et finalement, Shuuichi murmura contre ses lèvres un "Je t'aime" qui eut raison du peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait.

Yuki sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues, lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus nombreuses. Et ses baisers se faisaient plus désespérés, Shuuichi pouvait le sentir. Parce qu'en cet instant, pour la première fois depuis leurs mésaventures de la journée, l'écrivain venait de se rendre compte de combien il avait été prêt de perdre Shuuichi pour toujours. Quelques secondes de plus et Tohma l'aurait tué.

_Je l'aime tellement... _songea-t-il, se blottissant à son tour dans les bras si chaleureux de son Shuu-chan. _Si je l'avais perdu... j'aurais été incapable d'y survivre. Il m'a rendu si dépendant à lui. Il est comme ma drogue et rien ne pourrait jamais le remplacer. _

**Ne me lâche pas, bébé, **souffla-t-il, faisant de son mieux pour masquer les sanglots qui faisaient trembler sa voix.

**Jamais, **répondit doucement Shuuichi, pleurant lui aussi dans la nuque de son chéri.

_Tout les menait l'un vers l'autre._

_Ils s'étaient __offerts __l'un à l'autre, _

_Et n'avaient rien besoin de plus._

_Malgré les obstacles, ils avaient survécu,_

_Leur amour et leur lien, plus fort que tout._

_Plus fort que les idiots et les fous._

_Le Destin, dira-t-on, quelle belle bêtise !_

_Mais en dépit des coeurs et de leurs différences, _

_Le Destin est un jeu où il n'y a ni hasard, ni coïncidence..._

_Et l'amour qui en résulte et a lié leurs coeurs est la plus jolie des surprises._

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Ndla : (1) **J'ai repris l'expression "boutons de chaire" à Drudrue ; elle l'utilise souvent dans ses lemons Harry X Draco **(2) **Deux de mes programmes télé favoris. **(3)** Je sais de source sûre que la peine de mort est encore pratiquée à New York, mais je n'en suis pas aussi certaine pour ce qui est du Japon alors je fais là une présemption. **(4) **A la honte ! J'avais oublié que Mika était enceinte ! Je l'avais marqué dans le chapitre 5 ! Bon bah on va dire qu'elle a eut une fausse couche... **(5) **Yuki ne sursaute jamais. Miri n'a jamais peur. Et Mika a trop d'orgueil pour sursauter. **(6) **Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas saisi la métaphore pourrie, je faisais référence aux pinguins.

**Notes : **C'était le dernier chapitre !!! C'est fini. J'espère que la fin vous a plu. Je pense que c'est la fin la moins décevante qui s'offrait à moi pour cette fic alors j'espère que ça ira pour vous. Afin de cloturer la saga en beauté, vous noterez que j'ai écrit un long lemon (position du missionnaire, puis le lotus et enfin le rabot... vive le kama-sutra gay !). Et oui, je suis une perverse ! lol. Vous avez aimé le poème ? Mes poésies sont souvent des structurés dans la forme, mais le plus important, c'est le message qu'elle transmettent, non ?

Sachez que j'ai un projet d'épilogue pour cette fic. Une sorte de chapitre bonus optionnel, sous le signe de la comédie, impliquant la famille Shindou et évidemment notre couple gay favori : Yuki Eiri et Shindou Shuuichi ! En attendant, vous n'êtes pas dispensés de la traditionnelle REVIEW ! Donc n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre final. Ah oui ! Dans quelques jours je poste le prologue de la sequelle de "Pour Toujours", alors pour ceux que ça intéresse... Ja ne !

**Merci à tous les lecteurs de cette histoires et surtout aux reviewers pour avoir pris un peu de temps pour m'encourager et me soutenir. **

**Lexique :**

Baka : Idiot, crétin.

Nani : Quoi ? (forme neutre de "Nandesu ka")

Matte (kudasai / kure) : Attends ! (forme impérative du verbe "matsu", attendre. On peut y ajouter le "kudasai" par soucis de politesse, ou le "kure" qui est propre au language masculin)

Dame (desu) : Non. C'est pas bien.

Kochira : Ici (forme polie de "koko")

Onegai (shimasu) : S'il te plait (vient du verbe "negau" qui signifie demander ou avoir une requête)

Yame : Arrête (expression utilisé pour l'arbitrage des sports ou des examens, tirée du verbe "yameru" qui signifie arrêter ou démissionner, ça dépend du sens de la phrase et du kanji de base).

Konnichi wa : Bonjour. Salut.

Sumimasen : Pardon. Désolé. Excuse-moi.

Chotto : Un peu (expression idiomatique qui peut être utilisée dans différents contextes, forme neutre de "sukoshi" qui signifie également "un peu")

Demo : Mais (en japonais, "demo" doit toujours être en début de phrase, donc précédé par un point)


End file.
